Le Sanctuaire oublié
by Scorpio-no-Caro
Summary: Un Sanctuaire inconnu va se retrouver mêlé aux problèmes de celui d'Athéna à cause d'une nouvelle menace non divine. CHAPITRE 36 EN LIGNE. Epilogue. Bonne lecture.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer :** Tout l'univers de Saint Seiya que vous reconnaîtrez aisément appartient à Masami Kuramada. Les autres personnages sont à moi et ceux de la mythologie à tout le monde. Je n'ai pas d'informations précises concernant certains personnages de Saint Seiya, j'ai donc mis ce que m'arrangeait.

**Genre :** Romance/aventure avec de l'humour, enfin j'espère, de l'amour aussi Yaoi, bi, het, groupe. Un peu OOC. Les couples sont classiques.

**Rating :** M.

**Avertissement :** Pas grand choses pour l'instant. Lemon dans les prochains chapitres. Attention ! Yaoi, bi, het, groupe, y'en aura pour tout le monde. Que ceux qui n'apprécient pas ne commencent pas à lire ! Je précise que je me base uniquement sur l'anime, je ne connais pas la BD (Bouh ! la vilaine !) J'ai essayé de retranscrire dans les dialogues une façon de parler proche de celle que nous employons tous les jours avec des syllabes avalées et des négations absentes.

**Spoiler :** Tout le monde est vivant. Un Sanctuaire inconnu va se retrouver mêlé, contre son gré, aux problèmes que va rencontrer celui d'Athéna à cause d'une nouvelle menace non divine.

**Chapitre 1**

**Sanctuaire de la Déesse Gaïa, Octobre 1973.**

La vieille femme était assise en lotus. Un vieux châle de laine recouvrait ses épaules. Elle se tenait bien droite malgré son âge et son regard ancien fixait la petite lueur qui dansait devant ses yeux. Il n'y avait aucune autre source de lumière dans la petite grotte. Sa concentration était si intense qu'elle n'entendait plus rien des bruits qui l'entouraient. Le petit "ploc" doux et frais d'une goutte d'eau tombant d'une des innombrables stalactites qui parsemaient le plafond, le roulement du tonnerre au loin qui annonçait un orage, ces bruits ne lui parvenaient plus. Seuls ses yeux brillant témoignaient qu'elle était encore en vie tant son immobilité était parfaite. A ce niveau de méditation, elle savait qu'elle allait avoir une vision. La Flamme l'avait appelée, et Zinya avait compris que le moment était venu. De grands bouleversements allaient se produire et sa Déesse voulait les lui montrer.

Depuis qu'elle avait appris que la Déesse Athéna s'était réincarnée, la vieille femme n'avait pu se départir d'un sentiment de danger qui oppressait son cœur et son âme et aujourd'hui elle allait peut-être enfin savoir ce que les Dieux préparaient.

Elle sentit son esprit s'élever et aller à la rencontre de la Flamme pour se mêler à elle. Un étourdissement fugace se fit sentir mais Zinya le contrôla. Elle sut que la vision allait être puissante et qu'elle en sortirait épuisée.

Cela commença par un tournoiement de fumée gris anthracite, presque noir. "Le mal" Une dague dorée tenue par la main d'un homme. "La mort". La silhouette d'un homme d'où émanait une profonde douleur et derrière lui une ombre qui transpirait la malfaisance. "La possession". Le corps d'un homme qui tombe. "La victime". Le tourbillon de fumée noire revint et se dissipa de nouveau. La vision fut plus nette. Des ruines antiques, grecques d'après leur apparence, un jeune homme, non plutôt un jeune garçon, un bébé, un homme plus âgé, un étranger, peut-être un touriste, une grosse boite avec un dessin dont elle ne parvient pas à en deviner le motif. Puis elle vit le garçon allongé, endormi mais ce n'était plus un adolescent comme au début de sa vision. Il était plus vieux, c'était un homme.

Soudain un sentiment d'urgence pénétra son esprit. Le jeune homme était très gravement blessé mais elle avait la certitude qu'il ne devait pas mourir. Il aurait un rôle important à jouer dans l'avenir, il devait vivre. Elle devait tout faire pour qu'il vive. Elle savait qu'elle venait de voir l'avenir, un avenir proche, quelques jours pas plus. La vision s'estompa et l'esprit de Zinya réintégra son corps. Complètement vidée de ses forces, l'Oracle bascula sur le coté, le souffle court. Ses grands yeux noisettes étaient vides de toute expression et elle pu à peine enflammer son cosmos pour joindre Kamryl, son apprentie. Elle devait l'aider, il ne fallait pas perdre de temps, il fallait retrouver ce jeune homme, un Chevalier du Sanctuaire d'Athéna, elle en était persuadée. Bientôt, elle entendit les pas précipités de Kamryl qui s'engouffra dans la petite grotte.

- Par les Dieux ! jura-t-elle. _"Zinya, tiens bois un peu"_ ajout-telle mentalement en portant le goulot d'une gourde aux lèvres de la vieille femme.

- Nous… vons peu … temps…, chuchota l'Oracle, incapable de parler plus fort.

- Chut….. Calmes-toi, je vais t'emmener chez toi, tu pourras te reposer.

Zinya savait que la jeune femme avait raison. Tant qu'elle n'aurait pas retrouvé ses forces, il ne servirait à rien de dire quoique se soit. De plus elle devait en informer la Reine et la convaincre d'agir. Oui, elle devait se reposer. Elle ne sentit même pas que Kamryl l'avait prise dans bras pour la sortir de la grotte. Dehors, le ciel était plombé. Le tonnerre roulait furieusement et l'écho se répercutait contre les flancs des montagnes. L'orage allait être terriblement violent. Mais ce n'était rien en comparaison de ce qui menaçait l'humanité toute entière.

Kamryl allongea l'Oracle sur son lit et la regarda tendrement. Comme si elle l'avait senti, Zinya ouvrit les yeux à cet instant et leurs regards se croisèrent. L'apprenti ne lui avait jamais vu une telle expression d'inquiétude et fronça légèrement les sourcils.

- Va chercher…. la reine, hoqueta la vieille femme en se soulevant sur un coude.

- Je m'occupe de toi d'abord. Je l'ai contacté, elle arrive.

Zinya retomba sur le matelas et ferma à nouveaux les yeux. Jamais elle n'avait eu de vision aussi puissante et aussi claire. Elle entendait Kamryl s'affairer dans la cuisine et celle-ci revint avec un bol rempli de morceau de fruits coupés en dé.

- Manges, tu te sentiras mieux, lui intima la jeune femme d'une voix douce mais ferme en s'asseyant sur lit et repoussant d'un geste inconscient une mèche de cheveux auburn qui lui tombait dans les yeux...

_"Je t'ai bien formé ma belle, tu sais ce qu'il faut faire et tu le fais rapidement. Tu ne te laisses pas émouvoir par mon état de faiblesse, tu sais ce que c'est toi aussi, tu l'as déjà expérimenté. Mais j'ai peur de ce que je vais te léguer, tu es encore si jeune. Bientôt je ne serais plus là et c'est toi qui devras affronter les voiles du temps. Oui, tu en seras capable, tu es bien plus puissante que moi mais tu ne le sais pas encore. Oui, je t'ai bien formé…"_

Une bonne vingtaine de minutes plus tard, un galop de chevaux se fit entendre, venant vers la maison de l'Oracle. La reine Physia et deux de ses gardes qui étaient parties inspecter quelques fermes, arrivaient. Rien ne pouvait distinguer la souveraine de celles qui l'accompagnaient. Elles portaient toutes des jeans, des sweat-shirts et des bottes. Elles sautèrent de cheval et s'engouffrèrent dans la maison quand l'orage éclata. Un éclair éblouissant craqua et la foudre s'abattit sur un arbre à quelques dizaines de mètres de la maison. Aussitôt l'air s'emplit d'une odeur d'ozone

Immédiatement la reine se précipita au chevet de la vieille femme qui avait repris des forces et se tenait assise contre la tête du lit. Elle prit ses mains dans les siennes et plongea son regard d'un bleu délavé dans celui calme et serein de Zinya.

- Qu'est-ce que tu as encore fait ? murmura la Reine sur un faux ton de reproche.

- Rien qui ne soit dangereux ni inutile Majesté. La Flamme m'a appelé et elle m'a montré l'avenir.

- Si j'en crois Kamryl, il y a une certaine urgence, poursuivit Physia.

- Tu dois envoyer trois ou quatre de tes meilleures guerrières à la recherche d'un jeune garçon. Elles le trouveront dans les ruines des temples qui sont juste à l'entrée du Sanctuaire d'Athéna. Il sera très gravement blessé mais nous ne devons pas le laisser mourir. Il faut qu'il vive ! C'est impératif !

- Quand cela doit-il avoir lieu ?

- Je n'ai rien de précis, mais c'est dans moins d'une semaine de cela je suis sûre. Et ce sera en plein jour. Le soleil brillait dans ma vision. Je t'en pris ma Reine, tu dois retrouver cet enfant. Il aura un rôle très important à jouer dans l'avenir. Je n'ai jamais eu de vision si puissante, je sais qu'il faut nous dépêcher. Tu dois agir très vite. Envoie tes guerrières à sa recherche…

Zinya se calma et retomba sur les coussins, les yeux clos. Raconter sa vision la lui faisait revivre intensément. La reine l'observa un instant et reposa les vielles mains qu'elle n'avait pas lâché sur le ventre de l'Oracle. Elle connaissait la vieille femme depuis toujours et l'avait vu à plusieurs reprises faire le récit de ses visions à sa propre mère mais jamais elle ne l'avait vu aussi agitée.

Les ruines à l'entrée du Sanctuaire d'Athéna… Voilà bien longtemps qu'elles ne s'en étaient pas approchées. La Déesse s'était réincarnée quelques semaines plutôt ce qui voulait dire que dans les années à venir, les Guerres Saintes feront de nouveau rage entre les Dieux et leurs protecteurs. Athéna protégeait l'Humanité et défendait des valeurs comme l'Amour, la Liberté, la Paix et la Justice. Et pour la première fois, le Sanctuaire que la Reine Physia et ses soldats défendaient allait avoir un rôle à jouer. Jamais depuis la nuit des temps, leurs ancêtres n'avaient pris part à une Guerre Sainte. Peut-être que cette fois-ci elles pourraient y participer. Après tout leur Déesse prônait les mêmes valeurs qu'Athéna et elle était son arrière-arrière grand-mère si tant est que cela ait une importance pour les Dieux. Et puis Gaïa n'aurait pas envoyé une telle vision à son Oracle si elle n'avait pas voulu que ses guerrières interviennent d'une quelconque manière.

- Très bien, je vais envoyer quatre de mes filles pour surveiller ces ruines et trouver ce jeune garçon, déclara la jeune reine. Zinya, sais-tu où nous devons l'emmener ?

- Ici, majesté. Il devra rester ici endormi jusqu'à ce que le moment de son réveil arrive.

- Quoi !? s'écrièrent les quatre jeunes femmes.

- Tu sais bien qu'aucun homme ne peut entrer dans notre Sanctuaire sous peine de mort, rappela Tyrin, l'une des gardes de la Reine.

- Je l'ai vu dans notre clinique. La déesse a abolit cet interdit… définitivement. Il devra rester ici, insista la vieille femme en regardant chacune des autres dans les yeux pour être certaine qu'elles avaient bien saisi le sens de ses paroles. Et il est possible qu'il soit le premier d'un groupe plus vaste. J'ai vu d'autres formes masculines allongées à ses cotés.

Jamais aucune reine n'avait discuté les visions des Oracles et Physia ne serait pas la première.

- Tyrin, choisi trois de tes filles et expliques-leur la situation, ordonna la souveraine en se tournant vers l'une de ses guerrières. Elles devront être très discrètes et très rapides. Elles seront aux portes du Domaine d'Athéna et elles ne doivent pas attirer l'attention sur nous tant que nous n'en sauront pas plus. S'il s'agit bien d'un Chevalier d'Athéna et s'il est aussi gravement blessé que le dit Zinya, elles pourront sentir sa cosmoénergie. Il n'aura plus la force de la camoufler, elle devrait donc brûler faiblement. Je sais que l'orage se déchaîne dehors, mais je te demande de partir immédiatement. Tu les accompagneras.

- A tes ordres Majesté, répondit la jeune femme.

Elle sortit de la maison, sauta sur son cheval et partit à brides abattues vers le palais…

Le Palais Royal était une bâtisse de style antique entièrement construite en marbre blanc avec un fronton triangulaire soutenu par de nombreuses colonnes. L'entrée principale pouvait laisser passer 10 personnes marchant de front, et était fermée par deux énormes panneaux en bois recouverts de bronze sculpté. Dans l'un des panneaux était aménagée une petite porte qu'empruntait le personnel du Palais. C'est par là que Tyrin entra et se dirigea vers le mess des officiers. L'immense hall d'accueil, réservé aux cérémonies officielles, était longé de deux rangées de colonnes jusqu'à un escalier en haut duquel trônait une énorme sphère de marbre vert dans laquelle était incrustée une étoile dorée. Devant chaque colonne et au plafond brillaient des lampes électriques qui avaient remplacé depuis longtemps les torches.

La jeune femme bifurqua entre deux colonnes et pénétra dans le mess des officiers. Aussitôt les femmes présentent se levèrent pour saluer leur Commandant Suprême.

- Surial, Koris, Belta, suivez-moi, ordonna-t-elle.

Sans plus attendre les trois jeunes femmes lui emboitèrent le pas jusqu'à son bureau. Contrairement à l'apparence extérieure, l'intérieur du Palais était meublé dans un style moderne et équipé de toutes les technologies modernes que le 20ème siècle offrait à profusion.

Tyrin contourna son bureau et se laissa tomber dans un fauteuil au dossier haut qui s'inclina vers l'arrière tandis que les jeunes femmes occupèrent les canapés joufflus et moelleux qui leurs tendaient les bras sur un geste d'invite de leur Commandant.

- J'ai une mission à vous confier, fit-elle sans autre préambule. Belta, nous aurons besoins de tes dons de téléportation, ça ne fait pas appel au cosmos. Voilà ce que j'attends de vous…

Une demi-heure plus tard, elles sortirent du bureau.

Pendant trois jours, les quatre jeunes femmes jouèrent les touristes dans les ruines que l'Oracle avait décrites. Elles percevaient sans difficultés les cosmoénergies des Chevaliers qui s'entraînaient dans le Sanctuaire d'Athéna tout proche. Tôt dans la matinée du quatrième jour, elles ressentirent une violente explosion de cosmos. Un combat devait avoir lieu mais pas un combat d'entraînement. Une telle puissance ne pouvait provenir que d'un véritable affrontement. Elles se dispersèrent et attendirent. Au bout d'un moment, les cosmoénergies s'éteignirent. Elles savaient qu'elles devaient attendre encore, attendre de sentir un cosmos à peine perceptible, sur le point de s'éteindre. Lentement, elles tournaient dans le site, tous leurs sens en alerte. Au détour d'une colonne, Tyrin vit un homme de dos qui emportait une grosse boite et entendit les pleurs d'un nourrisson. _"C'est une Pandora Box qu'il emporte, l'armure du Chevalier certainement. Alors Chevalier, où es-tu ?"_ pensa-t-elle. Soudain la voix de Koris éclata dans leur tête. _"Il est là, rejoignez-moi !"_ En quelques secondes elles se retrouvèrent auprès du jeune garçon.

- Il est en train de se vider de son sang, constata Belta.

- Je vais stopper l'hémorragie, dit Koris en se préparant à frapper le mourant.

- Attends, intervint Surial, si tu utilises ton cosmos, ils le sentiront et on les aura sur le dos.

- Nous n'avons pas le choix. Il va...

- Je vais nous téléporter dans notre Sanctuaire et là tu pourras le stabiliser, fit Belta.

- Belta vas-y, décida Tyrin. Allez ! On dégage !

Elles se rapprochèrent les unes des autres et posèrent leurs mains sur le Chevalier. Belta les avaient téléporté directement dans l'une des chambres de la clinique de leur Sanctuaire. Koris enflamma son cosmos et frappa la poitrine du jeune garçon d'un doigt puis elles l'installèrent sur le lit.

Aussitôt, un médecin et deux infirmières s'affairèrent au chevet du blessé. Elles commencèrent par vérifier ses signes vitaux, pansèrent les blessures et le relièrent à plusieurs moniteurs de surveillance. L'hémorragie avait cessé mais il était loin d'être tiré d'affaire.

- Pour l'instant il est dans le coma, il a perdu beaucoup de sang. Certaines entailles ont nécessitées de nombreux points de sutures, leur expliqua le médecin, après de longues minutes d'attente, mais il est stabilisé. La reine m'a dit qu'il ne devait pas se réveiller. Lorsqu'il sera sur le point de sortir du coma, s'il a cette chance, nous le plongerons dans un sommeil artificiel le temps qu'il faudra.

- Y a-t-il des risques de le laisser comme ça, je veux dire, si son organisme décide de sortir du coma nous on le maintient endormi de force ? demanda Tyrin

- Avec le coma, il y a toujours des risques, on ne sait pas comment le cerveau va réagir. Mais grâce à la Flamme nous réussirons, nous devons réussir, les rassura la femme en blanc.

Elles quittèrent la clinique pour allez faire leur rapport à leur souveraine. Elles marchèrent en silence pendant quelques minutes quand Belta exprima ce qu'elles ressentaient toutes.

- Il est si jeune, murmura-t-elle.

- Il ne doit pas avoir plus de quatorze ou quinze ans, poursuivit Koris.

- J'ai du mal à croire ce que nous a dit l'Oracle quand on le regarde, fit Surial en s'écartant de la route pour laisser passer une charrette.

- Elle a dit aussi qu'elle l'a vu plus vieux, leur rappela Tyrin, et toujours endormi. Possible qu'on doive le garder ainsi plusieurs années.

- Athéna vient à peine de se réincarner. Les Guerres Saintes ne débuterons pas avant douze ou quinze ans, pas avant qu'elle ne soit en pleine possession de ses pouvoirs, observa Koris.

- Douze ou quinze ans ? Ca fait long pour un coma ou pour un sommeil artificiel, dit Belta comme pour elle-même.

La Reine les reçu immédiatement dans son bureau. Tyrin lui confirma qu'elles avaient mené leur mission à bien. Et quand elle lui dit qu'elle avait vu un homme avec une Pandora Box sur le dos et qu'elle avait entendu un bébé pleurer, la Reine fut soulagée. Le bébé était vivant est c'est tout ce qui comptait. L'oracle avait eu une autre vision dont elle fit part à ses guerrières. Le bébé était aussi important sinon plus que le Chevalier. Les cinq jeunes femmes s'entre-regardèrent. Elles pensaient toutes la même chose. Etait-il possible que ce bébé soit la réincarnation de la Déesse Athéna ? Mais alors dans ce cas, pourquoi le Chevalier s'enfuyait-il de son Sanctuaire avec son armure et le bébé ? Et s'il avait réussi à approcher l'enfant, c'est qu'il appartenait à l'élite de la Chevalerie. Ce jeune garçon pourrait donc être un des Chevaliers d'Or. Incroyable ! Si jeune, et pourtant…

- Tyrin, je veux que tu fasses surveiller le sanctuaire d'Athéna, ordonna Physia. Les visions de Zinya sont une source d'informations insuffisantes. Je veux des faits précis. Vois si parmi nos jeunes novices, certaines ne pourraient être engagées pour travailler au village de Rodorio, ou se lier avec des gardes et en prenant bien soin de camoufler leur cosmos.

- Oui Altesse.

- Si nous devons intervenir dans les années qui viennent dans une Guerre Sainte, je veux savoir ce que nous risquons de rencontrer.

- Nous n'avons rien à craindre des Chevaliers d'Or, observa Belta, nous sommes aussi puissantes qu'eux.

C'est pour ça qu'il vaudrait mieux éviter de les affronter. Un combat de mille jours entre eux et nous, non merci ! railla Koris.

- Et pour ça, nous devons essayer de savoir ce qui se passe au Sanctuaire d'Athéna. La moindre information, la moindre rumeur, même insignifiante peut être riche d'enseignement pour nous, rétorqua la souveraine.

- Altesse, penses-tu que nous prendrons part à cette guerre ? se risqua à demander Surial

- Je pense que oui, répondit Physia après un moment de silence. Elle se leva et se dirigea vers la fenêtre. Au dehors, la vie s'écoulait comme d'habitude. Chacun vaquait à ses occupations.

- Je pense aussi que nos successeurs y seront plongés jusqu'au cou, reprit-elle les yeux perdus par delà les terres de son vaste royaume. Nous ne serons là que pour les conseiller. Elles prendront les décisions qui s'imposent. Je ne suis pas sûre d'aimer l'héritage que nous allons léguer à nos filles…

**Quelques jours plus tard au Japon.**

Mitsumasa Kido était plongé dans l'un des innombrables livres qui parsemaient la surface de son bureau, les mains perdues dans ses cheveux légèrement striés de fils d'argent. Tous les ouvrages parlaient de la mythologie grecque. Il dévorait tout ce qu'il trouvait sur le sujet depuis qu'il avait rencontré ce jeune homme mourant dans les ruines d'un temple grec. Avant de mourir, il lui avait confié un bébé, une petite fille absolument adorable et une boite renfermant son armure. L'armure d'or du Sagittaire. Le jeune Aïoros lui avait expliqué que le bébé était la réincarnation de la Déesse Athéna et qu'elle était en danger de mort. Il devait en prendre soin et l'éloigner du Sanctuaire jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit en pleine possession de ses pouvoirs pour affronter ses ennemis. Et cela n'arriverait pas avant plusieurs années.

Depuis il cherchait toutes les informations susceptibles de l'éclairer sur cette Déesse et sa chevalerie. Et ce qu'il découvrit le surpris au-delà des mots.

Il était à la tête d'une multinationale prospère et l'argent ne lui manquait pas. Il décida de créer des orphelinats à travers le monde entier dans le secret et improbable espoir de trouver des enfants qui seraient peut-être capables, un jour, de reformer la Chevalerie d'Athéna. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi il y croyait, ça paraissait tellement absurde ce genres de croyances au 20ème siècle. Pourtant cet Aïoros avait donné sa vie pour ce bébé et quoi ? Il avait quatorze ans, quinze ans peut-être ? Quel jeune de cet âge et à notre époque serait capable d'un geste d'une telle abnégation s'il n'était guidé par une foi qui avait donné des preuves de sa réalité ? Des éclats de voix le sortirent de ses pensées, provenant de la chambre voisine de la sienne, là où il avait installée le bébé.

- Allons Tatsumi, que se passe-t-il ? demanda-t-il à son majordome en entrant dans la chambre.

- Monsieur, regardez la petite Saori ! répondit celui-ci sans quitter le berceau des yeux.

Et là Mitsumasa Kido vit quelque chose d'incroyable. Une chose qui acheva de le convaincre qu'Aïoros disait la vérité. Il s'approcha de la petite fille qui riait aux éclats. Elle était nimbée d'une aura dorée. Lorsque cette aura le toucha, il ressentit une telle puissance qu'il en fut d'abord effrayé mais tout de suite il sentit également un sentiment de sérénité. Puis il fut ému aux larmes en recevant de plein fouet une vague d'Amour d'une intensité phénoménale. Il sut au fond de lui qu'il avait devant les yeux la réincarnation de la Déesse Athéna, il n'avait plus aucun doute. La Gardienne de l'Humanité, de l'Amour, de la Paix, de la Liberté et de la Justice vivait dans ce petit corps. Il comprit à cet instant que lui aussi, il serait capable de mourir pour la protéger. Il prit la petite fille dans ses bras et se tourna vers Tatsumi qui observait, effrayé et fasciné à la fois.

- Tiens, prends-la Tatsumi. Ce sera mieux que toutes les explications que je pourrais te donner.

Le majordome hésita mais devant le regard insistant de son employeur et ami - il aimait à le considérer ainsi - il prit le bébé et l'allongea dans son bras. Le même phénomène se produisit. A son tour, il fut conquis par la petite Déesse. Il regarda Kido. Aucun mot ne fut nécessaire, ils s'étaient tous les deux compris d'un simple regard. De ce jour, les deux hommes œuvrèrent ensemble à l'avenir de ce divin bébé…

A suivre…

J'espère avoir suscité de l'intérêt chez mes lecteurs. Il faut laisser aux choses le temps de se mettre en place. Si ça vous plait, laissez des reviews, c'est toujours agréable de voir son travail apprécié. Je ferai de mon mieux pour y répondre. Merci.

8


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer :** Tout l'univers de Saint Seiya que vous reconnaîtrez aisément appartient à Masami Kuramada. Les autres personnages sont à moi et ceux de la mythologie à tout le monde. Je n'ai pas d'informations précises concernant certains personnages de Saint Seiya, j'ai donc mis ce que m'arrangeait.

**Genre :** Romance/aventure avec de l'humour, enfin j'espère, de l'amour aussi Yaoi, bi, het, groupe. Un peu OOC. Les couples sont classiques.

**Rating :** M.

**Avertissement :** Pas grand choses pour l'instant. Lemon dans les prochains chapitres. Attention ! Yaoi, bi, het, groupe, y'en aura pour tout le monde. Que ceux qui n'apprécient pas ne commencent pas à lire ! Je précise que je me base uniquement sur l'anime, je ne connais pas la BD (Bouh ! la vilaine !) J'ai essayé de retranscrire dans les dialogues une façon de parler proche de celle que nous employons tous les jours avec des syllabes avalées et des négations absentes.

**Spoiler :** Tout le monde est vivant. Un Sanctuaire inconnu va se retrouver mêlé, contre son gré, aux problèmes que va rencontrer celui d'Athéna à cause d'une nouvelle menace non divine.

**Chapitre 2**

**Sanctuaire de la Déesse Athéna, mi-décembre 1986**

Cinq corps venaient d'apparaître sur l'esplanade où s'élevait quelques heures plus tôt l'immense statue de la Déesse Athéna. L'onde de cosmoénergie dégagée avait ameuté tous les Chevaliers présents. Ils avaient bien compris qu'Hadès venait d'être vaincu puisque l'Ultime Eclipse avait été stoppée et depuis, ils attendaient de voir réapparaître ceux qui avaient une fois encore sauvé l'Humanité.

Cette onde déferla sur le Domaine Sacrée provoquant un sentiment de joie intense. Marine et Shaina se regardèrent, inquiètes malgré le soulagement qu'elles ressentaient aussi. D'un même mouvement elles s'élancèrent vers les Douze Temples du Zodiaque et commencèrent à gravir les marches suivis de loin par les Chevaliers de Bronze moins rapides qu'elles.

Lorsqu'elles arrivèrent en haut elles virent la princesse Saori et les Chevaliers de Bronze qui commençaient à se redresser, encore faibles et tremblant. Shaina s'approcha de la Déesse et lui posa une main sur l'épaule la faisant sursauter.

- Princesse, murmura le Chevalier d'Argent d'Ophiucus, vous êtes saufs. C'est terminé.

Saori tourna vers elle son beau regard bleu mais ne semblait pas la reconnaître. Elle prit la main de Shaina et la serra.

- Il est mort, souffla la Déesse. Je n'ai pas su le protéger…

Shaina senti un étau lui broyer le cœur. Baissant la tête, le Chevalier d'Argent secoua ses cheveux verts de droite à gauche dans un mouvement de refus. Elle savait de qui parlait la princesse. Seiya. Celui qu'elle avait cru haïr lorsqu'il avait obtenu l'armure de Pégase en battant son apprenti Cassios. Puis lorsqu'elle avait voulu lui reprendre l'armure, il avait fendu son masque en la combattant et avait vu son visage. De part la loi des femmes Chevaliers, elle devait soit le tuer, soit l'aimer. Elle n'avait pas pu le tuer. Elle savait qu'Athéna aimait aussi Seiya mais pas de la même façon. Elle l'aimait d'un amour pur et platonique. Mais qu'en était-il des sentiments de Saori ?

La jeune femme aida sa Déesse à se relever faisant fi des larmes qui coulaient sur ses joues, sous son masque. Puis la colère remplaça la détresse et Shaina, de rage, arracha son masque pour le jeter loin d'elle dévoilant son visage à tous les Chevaliers qui étaient enfin arrivés sur l'esplanade. Athéna la regarda un instant, interdite, mais ne dit rien.

Tous pénétrèrent dans la salle du conseil du Palais. Les quatre Chevaliers Divins se laissèrent tomber dans les fauteuils, épuisés physiquement et moralement, leurs armures en miettes. Ils savaient que leur frère était mort, que jamais plus ils ne le reverraient, jamais plus ils n'entendraient son rire, sa voix, son humour si particulier. Jamais plus ils ne l'entendraient les encourager à se surpasser encore et encore pour accomplir l'impossible.

Sorti de nulle part, de l'eau et de la nourriture apparurent devant leur yeux. Ils n'avaient pas réalisé à quel point ils étaient assoiffés et affamés. Ils prirent ce qui leur était offert mais ne purent pas avaler grand-chose. Ils avaient la gorge trop serrée.

- Princesse, que c'est-il passé ? demanda enfin Hyoga d'une voix éteinte. Il était dans vos bras et il a disparu. Que c'est-il passé ?

- Je ne sais pas, répondit-elle sur le même ton. J'étais à bout de force, je n'étais pas sûre de pouvoir nous ramener, j'étais concentrée sur notre retour. J'ai senti une puissante cosmoénergie nous envelopper et… et Seiya a disparu.

- Moi aussi j'ai senti ce cosmos, dit Ikki.

- C'était le cosmos d'un Dieu, j'en suis sûr, poursuivi Shun. Il avait la même particularité que les cosmos des Dieux.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par "la même particularité" ? demanda Shiryu.

- Je saurais pas l'expliquer. Hadès m'a possédé et c'est là que j'ai découvert que son cosmos avait un point commun avec celui d'Athéna. Je ne sais pas comment appeler ça, peut-être… l'empreinte de l'immortalité. Et cette cosmoénergie avait cette même particularité. C'est pour ça que je suis certain que c'était un Dieu.

- Je n'ai pas senti cette similitude entre le cosmos d'Athéna et celui de Poséidon lors de la bataille du Sanctuaire sous-marin, répliqua Ikki. Ils avaient une puissance incroyable mais c'est tout.

- Peut-être, comme je l'ai dis, que je perçois cette différence parce qu'Hadès m'a possédé.

- Je crois que Shun à raison, intervint Athéna. Plus j'y pense et plus j'ai la sensation d'avoir déjà rencontré ce cosmos. Mais c'est tellement loin…

Chacun replongea dans ses pensées tandis que les autres Chevaliers s'occupaient d'eux. Marine avait elle aussi ôté son masque. Il lui semblait qu'elle respirait mieux sans. Seiya avait été son apprenti, son disciple. Elle lui avait appris tout ce qu'elle pouvait. Puis il avait gagné son armure et avait poursuivi son apprentissage seul, sans elle, au fil de ses combats. Il avait atteint le septième sens, puis le huitième et il était devenu un Chevalier Divin comme ses compagnons. Ils étaient devenus aussi puissants sinon plus, que les Chevaliers d'Or eux-mêmes.

Shaina avait réveillé les employés du Palais pour qu'ils préparent des chambres. Athéna et les Chevaliers avaient besoin de se reposer afin de trouver le courage de reprendre le cours de leur vie. Ils se laissèrent guider jusqu'à leur lit. C'est à peine s'ils eurent le temps d'enlever les restes déchiquetés de leurs armures avant de s'écrouler comme des poupées brisées et de glisser dans un profond sommeil sans rêve…

Seiya ne sentait plus la douleur fulgurante qui lui avait traversée la poitrine. Il se souvenait de s'être jeter devant Athéna pour la protéger alors que l'épée d'Hadès filait droit sur sa Déesse. Il avait entendu son hurlement en même temps qu'il avait ressenti la lame se frayer un chemin jusqu'à son cœur. Et puis plus rien. Il ne sentait plus rien. Plus de douleur, plus de peur, pas même les cosmos de ses frères ni celui d'Athéna. Pourtant il percevait une puissante cosmoénergie qu'il ne connaissait pas. Il se sentait en sécurité, il savait que tant qu'elle serait là, il ne lui arriverait rien de mal. Il se détendit, se laissa envahir par cette présence, par sa douceur, sa gentillesse, son Amour. Ce cosmos ressemblait à celui de Saori mais ce n'était pas le sien. Il se laissa glisser dans cette douceur et ce bien-être. Si c'était cela être mort, ça n'avait rien de si terrible. _"Non ce n'est pas si terrible de mourir, j'ai fait mon devoir de Chevalier d'Athéna j'ai sauvé ma Déesse, non ce n'est si terrible de mourir…"_ pensa-t-il avant de sombrer dans le néant…

**Sanctuaire de la Déesse Gaïa, mi-décembre 1986**

La reine Physia, Tyrin le Commandant Suprême et Kamryl qui était devenue l'Oracle depuis la mort de Zinya en 1979, attendaient dans la chambre de la clinique. Elles savaient que la Déesse allait leur apporter un chevalier d'Athéna. Une douce lueur inonda le lit puis elle devint si intense que les trois femmes durent fermer les yeux. Quand elles les rouvrirent il y avait un jeune garçon, torse nu, une blessure béante au milieu de la poitrine. Il ne semblait pas plus vieux que celui qui dormait dans une autre chambre depuis treize longues années, depuis qu'elles l'avaient soustrait à la mort.

- Voici le second, murmura Tyrin. Il n'est pas en meilleur état que l'autre quand on l'a trouvé.

Dans un coin de la chambre l'amure divine de Pégase dans un état lamentable était également apparue sous sa forme totem sans que personne n'en fût étonné.

- N'oublies pas qu'il vient d'affronter Hadès en personne, lui sourit sa reine.

- Nous devons empêcher le premier de vieillir davantage, leur rappela Kamryl. Je vais dans sa chambre pour invoquer la Pouvoir de la Flamme.

Quand elle eu quitté la pièce, le médecin et ses infirmières entrèrent. Après un rapide examen, la femme en blouse blanche eut un soupir de soulagement.

- Son cœur n'est pas touché mais il s'en est fallu d'un poil. Il a un poumon perforé, de multiples fractures et une commotion cérébrale. Son cosmos est encore perceptible et devrait aider à la guérison des plaies les moins graves. Pour le poumon et certaines fractures, je vais devoir l'opérer d'urgence. Pour l'instant je vais arrêter l'hémorragie.

- Fais ce qu'il faut Doc mais sauves-le, lui intima la Reine.

Le médecin enflamma son cosmos et frappa de son doigt la poitrine de Seiya comme Koris l'avait fait treize ans plus tôt sur le Chevalier du Sagittaire. Physia et Tyrin sortir de la chambre laissant le Chevalier entre les mains du médecin. Elles allaient entrer dans l'autre chambre quand Kamryl en sortit.

- C'est fait, il est en stase, répondit-elle à la question muette des autres femmes.

- Comment va-t-il ? demanda Tyrin

- Pour quelqu'un qui est dans un sommeil artificiel depuis tant de temps, je dirai qu'il va extraordinairement bien.

- Maintenant il va falloir faire la même chose avec l'autre s'il survit à ses blessures et à l'opération, fit la reine songeuse.

- Si au moins on savait combien de temps on doit les garder, rétorqua Tyrin d'un ton frustré.

- Zinya a dit qu'elle avait vu de nombreuses silhouettes masculines, leur rappela Kamryl. On doit s'attendre à en voir arriver d'autres.

- Je n'arrive pas à comprendre où Gaïa veut en venir, poursuivit Physia. La Guerre Sainte est terminée sans que nous y participions, Athéna a vaincu ses ennemis alors pourquoi doit-on garder ces Chevaliers ? Ca n'a pas de sens !

La reine venait de dire tout haut ce que les deux autres et toutes celles qui étaient au courant de la situation, pensaient tout bas. Soudain Kamryl saisi le bras de Tyrin avec violence la faisant sursauter.

- Hé ! Mais qu'est-ce…, commença-t-elle à protester.

- Tais-toi ! la coupa la reine. Elle a une vision.

Kamryl tremblait légèrement et son regard était vide. Ce n'était pas vraiment une vision mais plutôt une sensation diffuse de mal être. Quelques images furtives se formèrent dans son esprit mais assez précises pour qu'elle en saisisse tout le sens et se mette à trembler plus fort. Brusquement son bras retomba, elle lâcha Tyrin et s'effondra sur l'une des chaises du couloir de la clinique. Le Commandant Suprême alla lui chercher de l'eau tendit que la reine s'asseyait à coté d'elle.

- Kamryl, commença-t-elle doucement, dis-moi ce que tu as vu.

L'Oracle vida d'abord d'un trait le verre d'eau que lui tendait Tyrin et se frotta les yeux dans un geste illusoire pour s'éclaircir les idées.

- La Guerre Sainte n'est pas terminée, laissa-t-elle tombé d'une voix sans timbre. Le pire est à venir. J'ai vu des cadavres. J'ai aussi vu des hommes allongés comme les deux autres. Des chiffres aussi, deux 9, un 1 et un 8

- Une date ? fit la reine

- 1998. C'est peut-être la date à laquelle les combats reprendront, suggéra Tyrin.

- Non je ne crois pas, les chiffres flottaient au dessus des corps allongés. Je pense que ce sera dans le courant de cette année 1998 que nous les verrons chez nous.

- 1998 ? Mais c'est dans douze ans ! Sais-tu combien ils seront ? demanda encore Physia.

- Non pas exactement, douze ou quinze peut-être.

- Douze ou quinze ? hoqueta Tyrin. Par les Dieux ! On va se retrouver avec toute la Chevalerie d'Athéna ici si ça continue !

- On n'a pas vraiment le choix, répliqua la reine. Le premier Chevalier, nous sommes allées le chercher. Pour le second, c'est Gaïa qui nous l'a ramené. Elle peut donc en ramener autant qu'elle veut.

- Non, Elle l'a ramené parce qu'il était dans les Enfers et c'est Elle qui l'a protégé, déclara Kamryl contredisant sa souveraine. On ne peut pas descendre vivant dans les Enfers sans s'être éveillé au 8ème sens. Ce chevalier l'a obligatoirement découvert puisqu'il a combattu au coté d'Athéna.

- Mais comment a-t-il pu découvrir le 8ème sens alors qu'il si jeune ? se demanda la reine.

- Ce n'est pas une question d'âge mais de foi, expliqua Tyrin. Si tu es persuadée que ce pourquoi tu te bats est une cause juste, une cause bonne, si au fond de toi tu es certain d'être du bon coté de la barrière parce que tes combats passés te l'on prouvé à maintes reprises, et si tu as une confiance aveugle et absolue en ceux qui combattent à tes cotés alors tu peux t'éveiller au 8ème sens. Il est au-delà du 7ème sens. Il transcende la notion même de la vie et de la mort

- Et on sait que les Chevaliers d'Athéna se battent pour la Paix, La justice, la Liberté et l'Amour, poursuivit Physia. Ils ont vaincu les Guerriers Divins d'Asgard, Poséidon et ses Généraux des Mers ainsi qu'Hadès et ses Spectres.

- Seule leur foi inébranlable dans leur Déesse et leur cause leur a permis d'accomplir ce qu'ils ont accompli et de s'éveiller au 8ème sens, termina Kamryl.

Pendant quelques secondes, elles se turent, chacune perdues dans ses réflexions.

- C'est vrai que se sont de sacrés p'tits gars, sourit Tyrin.

- Les Chevaliers d'Or n'ont pas démérité non plus, renchérit la reine. Ca me rappelle que le médecin m'a dit avoir observé une augmentation de l'activité cérébrale du premier Chevalier pendant presque une trentaine de minutes un peu avant que Gaïa ne nous amène le second. Elle l'avait remarqué à plusieurs reprises dans le courant de ces derniers mois mais pas façon aussi intense.

- Une augmentation de l'activité cérébrale ? répéta Tyrin.

- Elle n'a pas pu m'expliquer pourquoi mais c'était très net et sans équivoque. Elle suppose qu'il faisait un rêve mais que pour lui c'était réel.

- Et pour l'armure, qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? On la laisse là où elle est ? se rappela Physia.

- De toute façon on ne pourra pas la toucher, fit l'Oracle. C'est son armure à lui. S'il est menacé d'une quelconque manière elle recouvrira son corps pour le protéger même dans l'état lamentable où elle est. Ou bien l'amure du Sagittaire. Il l'a revêtue à plusieurs reprises pendant ses combats.

- Espérons qu'elle ne prendra pas l'intervention chirurgicale comme une menace, sinon ça risque de faire désordre au bloc ! plaisanta Tyrin avec un sourire en coin.

-Tu dis que l'armure du Sagittaire l'a revêtu à plusieurs reprises au cours de cette année ? questionna l'Oracle qui venait de faire un rapprochement dont elle voulait vérifier la logique.

- Oui, pourquoi ?

- Nous avons une chronologie précise des évènements qui se sont produits au cours de cette année grâce à nos espionnes. Je vais demander au médecin les dates où elle a observé l'augmentation de l'activité cérébrale du Sagittaire. Je pense que la comparaison pourrait nous en apprendre un peu plus sur ses réactions.

Se sentant mieux, Kamryl se leva mettant un terme à leur discussion. Il y avait finalement plus de questions que de réponses. Les trois femmes sortirent de la clinique et regagnèrent le Palais pour la reine et son Commandant Suprême, sa villa pour Kamryl. Tout n'était pas encore terminé, le pire semblait se profiler dans le lointain.

L'oracle vérifia son intuition sur les rapports informatiques qu'elle avait à sa disposition. Elle ne s'était pas trompée. Chaque période d'augmentation de l'activité cérébrale du Chevalier du Sagittaire correspondait aux moments ou son armure avait protégé le Chevalier Pégase. Et la dernière période, à l'instant où il avait rejoint ses frères devant le Mur des Lamentations pour le détruire. Il n'y avait aucun doute. Même par delà la mort, ces chevaliers d'Or étaient capables d'accomplir des miracles…

**Sanctuaire d'Athéna, 48 heures plus tard...**

Un rayon de soleil se glissa entre les rideaux tirés de la fenêtre de la chambre et caressa le visage de la jeune fille endormie dans l'immense lit. D'un geste inconscient elle passa sa main devant ses yeux encore fermés gênée par cette lueur qui se frayait un chemin derrière ses paupières. Elle tourna la tête, émergeant lentement du sommeil dans lequel elle était plongée depuis presque deux jours et ouvrit enfin les yeux. L'espace d'un instant elle se demanda où elle pouvait bien être et brusquement la vague de souvenirs déferla en elle avec une puissance qui lui coupa le souffle. La douleur qu'elle éprouva fut si intense que son hurlement resta dans sa gorge. Elle se mit à suffoquer, incapable de respirer convenablement. Elle était étendue sur le dos, les bras écartés, la bouche ouverte à la recherche d'un souffle d'air comme un poisson hors de l'eau. Elle aurait voulu se contrôler mais elle avait trop mal. Des larmes brulantes coulèrent sur ses tempes. Elle se laissa aller, ne pouvant rien faire d'autre. Elle pleura longtemps, les genoux repliés sur sa poitrine en position fœtale, les yeux ouverts sans rien voir d'autre que le corps de son Chevalier transpercé par une épée. Puis le flot de larmes se tarit, la raison reprit ses droits et Saori se remit à penser.

Athéna sentait sa douleur comme si c'était la sienne. La jeune fille n'avait que treize ans et parce qu'elle avait choisi de s'incarner en elle, elle avait subi des épreuves que jamais une enfant de cet âge ne devrait connaître. Et ces Chevaliers hein ? Tous ces Chevaliers qui s'étaient sacrifiés pour qu'elle vive et continue à protéger l'Humanité, ils n'avaient pas commencé à profiter de la vie que déjà ils étaient morts. Tous ces jeunes gens si forts, si beaux, si dignes et fiers disparus à l'aube de leur existence. Athéna était écœurée par toutes ses vies gâchées à cause des caprices des Dieux et leurs ambitions démesurées. Ne pouvaient-ils une fois pour toutes laisser la Terre aux hommes et mettre un terme à ses massacres ? Elle soupira, sachant pertinemment qu'elle prêchait dans le désert. Les Guerres Saintes ne s'arrêteraient jamais et elle serait toujours là pour s'opposer à ceux qui voudront détruire la Terre ou réduire les Hommes en esclavage et leur faire endurer milles maux. Mais au moins, elle pouvait faire certaines choses pour ses Chevaliers, du moins ceux qui lui restaient et ceux qui reformeraient sa Chevalerie dans les années à venir.

- _Saori ? Tu m'entends ?_ demanda la Déesse en s'adressant à l'esprit de la princesse.

_-_ Oui Athéna, je t'entends… toujours, murmura la jeune fille dans un soupir de lassitude.

- _J'ai beaucoup réfléchi et j'ai pris certaines décisions, mais j'ai besoin de toi pour les mettre en application._

- Laisses-moi tranquille ! La Guerre est terminée, tu as gagnée alors laisses-moi vivre ma vie maintenant !

- _Ce n'est pas aussi simple, il y a encore une échéance. Oh…, elle n'est pas pour tout de suite mais elle est inévitable._

- Comment ça encore une échéance ? Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?

_-Une nouvelle bataille se profile. J'en ai eu la certitude lorsque nous revenions des Enfers. J'ai besoin de toi. Ne m'oblige à te forcer la main !_

Saori sursauta et s'assit sur le lit. Elle sentait la colère monter en elle. Alors ce n'était pas fini, elle allait encore devoir se battre et souffrir pour Athéna ?

- Pourquoi ? Tu m'as pris tout ce que j'avais de plus cher au monde ! J'ai souffert dans mon corps et je souffre dans mon cœur et mon âme ! Qu'est-ce qu'il te faut de plus ? Vas te réincarner dans un autre corps ou utilise le tien pour une fois et fous-moi la paix !

Elle avait hurlé ces dernières paroles en s'écroulant en pleurs sur le lit. Elle ne voulait plus se battre, elle n'en avait plus le courage. Elle ne voulait plus voir le sang couler et mourir ces jeunes garçons qui se battaient pour ce qu'elle représentait.

_- Saori, je t'en pris. Habilles-toi et allons nous promener. Je t'expliquerai ce que je souhaite que tu fasses. Ce n'est pas grand-chose mais c'est mieux que rien. Je t'en pris, fais-moi confiance, s'il te plait…_

La Déesse laissa ces mots faire leur chemin dans l'esprit et le cœur de Saori. Elle savait que tôt ou tard la jeune fille se rangerait à ses cotés. Mais elle avait subi un énorme traumatisme psychologique et il lui faudrait du temps pour s'en remettre.

Au bout de presqu'une demi-heure, Saori se leva et se dirigea vers la salle de bains. Elle entra sous la douche et ouvrit l'eau. Elle laissa le liquide couler sur elle comme s'il pouvait emporter avec lui toute cette douleur, toute cette tristesse qu'elle sentait lui coller comme une seconde peau. Puis les automatismes reprirent le dessus. Une éponge, le gel de douche, le shampooing… Lorsqu'elle eut terminée, il lui sembla qu'elle venait de renaître. La Déesse l'avait entourée de son cosmos si doux et aimant, la soutenant, l'encourageant et Saori lui en était reconnaissante. Et puis elle était curieuse de savoir ce qu'Athéna avait à lui dire. Elle enfila un jeans délavé, un pull over bleu, une paire de bottes et attacha ses cheveux mauve en une queue de cheval haute sur son crâne. Elle attrapa un gros blouson car un mois de novembre même en Grèce ce n'était quand même pas les Tropiques. En sortant de sa chambre elle tomba sur un garde qui s'inclina devant elle.

- Où sont Shaina et Marine ? lui demanda-t-elle avec un sourire qui fit chavirer le cœur du jeune homme.

- Euh… elles… elles sont au mess des officiers, Princesse, bégaya le pauvre bougre.

- Merci !

Elle lui tourna le dos et s'en fut, d'un pas léger. Elle entra dans la pièce où se réunissaient les officiers de sa garde pour les repas et les moments de détente. Elle y trouva les deux jeunes femmes assises à l'écart devant une grande cheminée qui chauffait toute la pièce. Elles ne portaient plus leur masque mais la Déesse ne releva pas l'entorse au règlement. L'apercevant, tous mirent un genou à terre.

- Relevez-vous, je vous en pris, dit-elle, je voulais juste vous informer que je vais aller me promener dans le Sanctuaire et que je veux le faire seule. Sans escorte.

Des murmures de protestations s'élevèrent mais elle les fit taire d'un geste de la main.

- C'est non négociable et si jamais j'en vois un ou une, fit-elle en coulant un regard entendu vers Marine et Shaina, qui me suit, il ou elle aura droit à une petite semaine de cachot. Et je ne plaisante pas ! termina-telle en haussant le ton.

- Pour l'instant la paix est rétablie et dans le Sanctuaire je ne risque rien, poursuivit-t-elle. Et si les Chevaliers Divins vous posent des questions vous n'aurez qu'à dire que vous ne m'avez pas vu. Est-ce bien clair ?

Elle les regarda tous les uns après les autres dans les yeux pour être bien sûre que le message était bien passé. Elle sortit du mess et du palais et entreprit la longue descente des escaliers, passant devant chaque Temples. Cette fois c'est Saori qui sentit la tristesse d'Athéna. Le premier qui se dessina devant elle était celui des Poissons. Aphrodite, le Chevalier d'Or qui en était le gardien s'était fourvoyé faisant passer ses intérêts avant ceux sa Déesse et des Hommes mais il avait fini par s'amender et par delà la mort il s'était battu pour elle. Le suivant était celui du Verseau. Camus, glacial Chevalier, imperturbable, si maître de lui et de ses émotions, le Chevalier d'Or du Capricorne, celui à qui la Déesse avait offert la légendaire épée Excalibur, Shura en avait hérité comme ses prédécesseurs. En arrivant devant le Temple du Sagittaire vide depuis treize longues années, Athéna fit une halte et ses yeux se portèrent sur le fronton. Aïoros…, il avait donné sa vie pour la sauver quand Saori n'était qu'un bébé de quelques semaines. Il tenait une place particulière dans son cœur de Déesse.

Le Scorpion, redoutable et passionné, Milo avait fait subir sa "Scarlet Needle" à Kanon pour être sûr de sa repentance. Dhoko, fidèle Chevalier de la Balance, celui à qui elle avait fait le don du misopethamenos, le gardant jeune sous l'apparence d'un vieillard pour qu'il monte la garde sur son sceau qui maintenait enfermées les cent-huit étoiles maléfiques d'Hadès et qui n'avait pas failli une seule seconde à son devoir pendant deux-cent-quarante-trois ans. Shaka, gardien du Temple de la Vierge, celui qui l'avait accompagné dans les Enfers, l'homme le plus proche de Dieu. Le Temple du Lion se profilait, Aïolia, le petit frère d'Aïoros, courageux et emporté. Ah ! Le Temple du Cancer et du Chevalier surnommé Masque de Mort. Comme Aphrodite, il s'était détourné de ses engagements envers Athéna et son armure l'avait quitté lors de son combat contre Shiryu, le Chevalier de Bronze du Dragon, ne le jugeant plus digne d'elle. Mais lui aussi avait su reconnaître ses erreurs pour offrir à nouveau sa vie à la Déesse.

Le Temple des Gémeaux. Saga et Kanon, deux frères jumeaux, deux écorchés vifs. Saga, victime d'un dédoublement de la personnalité avait tué le Grand Pope et avait tenté de tuer Saori lorsqu'Aïoros était intervenu. Il était pourtant le Chevalier d'Or des Gémeaux, un jeune homme bon, gentil et attentionné mais sa maladie l'avait complètement transformé et c'est Athéna elle-même qui l'avait tué avec son sceptre. Mais son frère Kanon n'était pas étranger à cette transformation. Chevalier d'Or par intérim, Kanon avait un caractère difficile. Il était ambitieux, solitaire, rancunier et vindicatif. C'est lui qui avait proposé à son frère de tuer le Grand Pope et Athéna pour qu'ils puissent tous les deux régner sur le monde. Mais Saga l'avait enfermé au Cap Sounion où Kanon avait découvert l'urne dans laquelle la Déesse avait enfermé le Dieu Poséidon lors d'une précédente Guerre Sainte. Il avait pensé pouvoir manipuler un Dieu mais avait échoué. Pétri de regrets et de remords, il avait encaissé quatorze coups de la Scarlet Needle du Scorpion sans broncher. C'est à cet instant seulement que Milo reconnu en lui un frère d'armes dévoué corps et âme à la Déesse. Saga revenu à la vie pour une douzaine d'heure avait retrouvé son frère quelques minutes avant de le perdre à nouveau mais au final, tout deux s'étaient battu ensemble pour Athéna.

Mais voici qu'elle allait traverser le Temple du Taureau. Aldébaran, puissant Chevalier, bon vivant mais parfaitement conscient de ses devoirs et fier d'honorer son serment n'avait pas failli un seul instant. Il avait succombé à l'attaque d'un spectre d'Hadès mais il l'avait emporté avec lui dans le royaume des morts. Et le premier Temple, celui qui était gardé par un Chevalier d'Or un peu particulier. Mü du Bélier, un Atlante, probablement le dernier de son espèce avec son apprenti, Kiki. Ses dons psychiques étaient un immense atout dans les combats. Sa douceur et son calme apparent cachaient un redoutable et puissant guerrier à la loyauté indéfectible et à la volonté de fer.

En arrivant en bas des dernières marches, la jeune fille se retourna et regarda le chemin qu'elle venait de parcourir. Athéna l'avait vécu comme un pèlerinage, elle avait senti les traces de cosmoénergie de chaque Chevalier dans chaque Temple. Elle enflamma son cosmos et le répandis sur son Domaine, le mêlant à celui, résiduel, des Chevaliers d'Or. C'était un hommage qu'elle leur rendait, c'était bien la moindre des choses après tout ce qu'ils avaient accompli et perdu en son nom.

Ses pas la menèrent au Cap Sounion, dans les ruines d'un petit Temple dédié à Poséidon. Elle s'assit par terre, le dos contre un morceau de colonne effondrée à quelques mètres de la falaise, juste au dessus de la prison où Saga avait enfermé son frère. Le soleil brillait mais le vent était froid. Elle regarda la mer et le bleu de ses yeux rencontra le bleu de flots agités de la Méditerranée. Elle leva son visage vers l'astre du jour et ferma les paupières. Saori se sentait vide, meurtrie, broyée. La Déesse en elle ne lui avait épargnée aucune souffrance. Pourquoi l'avait-elle choisi elle plutôt qu'une autre ?

_- Parce que tu es beaucoup plus forte que tu ne le crois,_ s'entendit-elle répondre par cette dernière. _Penses-tu vraiment, avec tout ce dont tu as été le témoin, que les Dieux que nous sommes, choisissons nos réincarnations au hasard ? Nous savons qui nous allons affronter, c'est ainsi depuis la nuit des temps, et je ne peux pas me permettre de faire d'erreur quand j'investis un corps. Les conséquences seraient trop graves pour la Terre et l'Humanité. Pour cette génération, tu es la seule qui pouvait supporter tout cela. C'est vrai que tu es jeune, la plus jeune des mes réincarnations, j'ai même cru que tu ne viendrais jamais au monde. Mais même si tu avais eu la moitié de ton âge, je n'aurais pas eu le choix. Imagines un instant que Poséidon ou Hadès aient été les vainqueurs si j'avais ménagé tes sentiments, ton corps ou si je m'étais trompé de personne ? Tu ne serais certainement pas ici en train de respirer l'air de la mer en sentant le vent dans tes cheveux et le soleil sur ton visage… Maintenant laisses-moi te parler de ce que je souhaiterais que tu fasses…_

A suivre…

J'espère avoir suscité de l'intérêt chez mes lecteurs. Il faut laisser aux choses le temps de se mettre en place. Si ça vous plait, laissez des reviews, c'est toujours agréable de voir son travail apprécié. Je ferai de mon mieux pour y répondre. Merci.

10


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer :** Tout l'univers de Saint Seiya que vous reconnaîtrez aisément appartient à Masami Kuramada. Les autres personnages sont à moi et ceux de la mythologie à tout le monde. Je n'ai pas d'informations précises concernant certains personnages de Saint Seiya, j'ai donc mis ce que m'arrangeait.

**Genre :** Romance/aventure avec de l'humour, enfin j'espère, de l'amour aussi. Un peu OOC. Les couples sont classiques.

**Rating :** M.

**Avertissement :** Attention ! Yaoi, bi, het, groupe, y'en aura pour tout le monde. Que ceux qui n'apprécient pas ne commencent pas à lire ! Je précise que je me base uniquement sur l'anime, je ne connais pas la BD (Bouh ! la vilaine !) J'ai essayé de retranscrire dans les dialogues une façon de parler proche de celle que nous employons tous les jours avec des syllabes avalées et des négations absentes.

**Spoiler :** Tout le monde est vivant. Un Sanctuaire inconnu va se retrouver mêlé, contre son gré, aux problèmes que va rencontrer celui d'Athéna à cause d'une nouvelle menace non divine.

**Notes** : Je sais que vous attendez l'arrivée des Golds mais patience, ils seront bientôt là. Laissons le temps aux choses de se mettre en place.

Chapitre 3 bouclé avant l'heure. J'espère que vous aimerez.

Laissez vos impressions, positives ou négatives, mais toujours constructives. Ca me fera plaisir et m'encouragera. Je ferai de mon mieux pour répondre à tout le monde. Merci.

**Chapitre 3**

**Sanctuaire de Gaïa, 21 juin 1990**

La fête promettait d'être grandiose. Tout le royaume était en liesse. Ce n'était pas tous les jours qu'une reine abdiquait en faveur d'une autre. Le solstice d'été avait toujours était choisi pour cette cérémonie. Le Palais était décoré pour le protocole de la passation des pouvoirs et la Grande Arène qui recevrait la fête qui suivrait la cérémonie étaient équipée d'un matériel son et lumière à la hauteur de l'évènement. Tous les membres du Sanctuaire y participeraient, dansant, chantant et buvant toute la nuit.

Lysia était dans son appartement, au Palais, entourée de ses femmes de chambre qui allaient l'aider à se préparer. Elle était anxieuse. Non que la cérémonie la stressait, mais elle se posait des questions quant à ses capacités à poursuivre la tâche de sa mère. Physia avait régné pendant dix-neuf ans durant lesquelles, le royaume avait prospéré malgré les attaques incessantes des tribus Abarites qui tentaient de s'approprier les terres fertiles et giboyeuses du Sanctuaire. Elle avait modernisé les services de santé, de communications, d'éducation, l'agriculture, tout ce qui pouvait leur permettre de vivre en quasi autarcie. Elle avait également fait de judicieux investissements augmentant de façon significative leurs avoirs et leurs liquidités par l'intermédiaire de leur société de financement. Lysia espérait de toutes ses forces pouvoir continuer l'œuvre de sa mère. Elle savait qu'elle serait là pendant encore de nombreuses années pour la conseiller, mais à partir de demain, c'est elle seule qui prendrait les décisions.

Elle mettait la dernière touche à sa tenue quand sa sœur cadette entra en trombe dans la chambre.

- Ca va être une fête géniale ! lâcha l'adolescente de quatorze ans en s'affalant sur le lit.

- Vous allez danser toute la nuit avec tes amies ? questionna Lysia.

- Oui, surement mais ensuite on ira à la chasse à Athènes pour terminer en beauté.

- Maman le sait ?

- C'est même elle qui l'a suggéré. On va mettre quelques hommes à genoux ! murmura-t-elle à sa grande sœur, un sourire entendu sur les lèvres.

- Soyez prudentes Kayla, les quartiers chauds de la ville peuvent aussi être dangereux.

- T'inquiète pas ! On sait se défendre.

- Faudrait pas que vous croisiez les chevaliers d'Athéna.

- Pfff ! Y sortent jamais ! De vrais moines !

- Ne crois pas ça ! Athéna semble avoir assoupli la discipline, alors soyez prudentes !

- T'inquiète ! Y a pas d'souci !

- Tu vas tester tes récentes connaissances sexuelles sur quelques cobayes ?

- Absolument ! Je vais voir si ça marche vraiment. Si les hommes sont aussi faibles qu'on le dit face à la tentation de la chair.

- Ils le sont, crois-moi ! Tiens, passe-moi mon collier.

Les deux sœurs avaient six ans d'écart mais elles s'étaient toujours très bien entendues. En réalité, elles n'étaient que demi-sœurs. Depuis quelques semaines, Kayla dépassait son aînée de quelques centimètres mais elle avait encore le physique d'une adolescente. Ses formes se développaient de façon harmonieuse et elle promettait d'être encore plus belle que sa sœur.

- Pourquoi vous n'allait pas voir dans d'autres villes ? poursuivit Lysia, le monde est vaste tu sais…

- Mmm, j'sais pas ! On va boire et j'préfère ne pas être trop loin de la maison. Et puis on a tout l'été pour voyager.

- C'est juste. Voilà, je suis prête. Qu'est-ce que t'en penses ?

Kayla s'approcha de sa sœur, ses beaux yeux verts brillant d'émotion. Elle lui prit les mains et écarta les bras pour mieux l'observer. Sa grande sœur allait devenir sa reine. Elle savait que cela devait arriver un jour ou l'autre, mais elle ne pensait pas que ça arriverait si vite.

- Lysia, tu es magnifique. Jamais nous n'avons eu plus belle reine !

- Tu dis n'importe quoi, se défendit Lysia, les larmes aux yeux. Arrêtes de me regarder comme ça, tu vas me faire pleurer et mon maquillage sera foutu !

Elles éclatèrent de rire devant la futilité de leur conversation. Kayla observa sa sœur avec un petit pincement au cœur. Jamais elle ne porterait un aussi magnifique péplos en lamé or, ni d'aussi beaux bijoux.

- Tu devrais aussi aller te préparer, si tu es en retard maman va t'arracher la tête !

- Oh, j'en ai pour cinq minutes, fit l'adolescente en s'écartant de sa future reine pour avoir une vision plus globale de sa sœur.

- Peu importe, vas-y maintenant. Maman ne va tarder à venir me chercher.

- Ok ! A tout de suite !

La jeune fille, vive comme une gazelle, s'éclipsa de la chambre de sa sœur pour rejoindre la sienne. Elle prit une douche rapide et s'enroula dans un drap de bain blanc en éponge. Elle ouvrit une immense penderie et en sorti un péplos vert émeraude comme ses yeux. Les bords étaient brodés d'un motif géométrique au fils d'or. Le vêtement était retenu sur les épaules par deux fibules d'or de forme hémisphérique incrusté d'une perle de malachite. Elle passa autour de sa taille une ceinture également en or faite de maillons ciselés avec une boucle assortie aux fibules et dont l'une des extrémités descendait au milieu de son ventre jusqu'à mi-cuisse. Des boucles d'oreilles faisaient également parties de cette parure. Elle passa ensuite un bracelet en forme de cobra autour de son biceps droit et un autre stylisant un scorpion à son poignet gauche.

Elle alla s'asseoir devant la coiffeuse et commença s'occuper de ses cheveux. Elle les tira sur son crâne afin qu'ils soient bien lissés et les attacha avec un lien élastique orné d'une boucle en or et en malachite identique aux autres bijoux en une haute queue de cheval laissant le reste de sa magnifique chevelure châtain cascader en lourdes boucles dans son dos. Elle ajouta une touche de mascara sur ces longs cils et un soupçon de rose sur les lèvres bien ourlées. Elle termina par un pendentif, une bille de malachite incrustée d'une étoile d'or accroché à une petite chaîne du même métal précieux. Un nuage de parfum, ses chaussures à lanières dorées, elle était prête. Elle pouvait rejoindre sa mère et sa sœur, la cérémonie n'allait plus tarder à commencer…

**Sanctuaire d'Athéna, février 1991.**

Si en apparence le Sanctuaire n'avait pas vraiment changé, on pouvait malgré tout voir qu'il avait était rénové. Tous les temples avaient été reconstruits, le marbre blanc resplendissait comme aux premiers jours, le Palais dominait de toute sa splendeur les interminables escaliers, les arènes avaient été pourvues d'un éclairage pour les entraînements nocturnes, les bâtiments des Chevaliers d'Argent et de Bronze, de leurs apprentis et des gardes avaient droit à un confort moderne inégalé jusqu'à présent. Les appartements des Chevaliers d'Or attenant à leur Temple respectif avaient fait l'objet d'une attention toute particulière ainsi que leurs jardins. Ils étaient désormais équipés de tout ce que la technologie moderne pouvait offrir : télévision, chaîne hi-fi, ordinateur, four micro-ondes, mobilier confortable et contemporain. Une piscine avait également était creusée et certains Maîtres l'utilisaient pour compléter les entraînements des apprentis.

C'était l'une des décisions qu'Athéna avait prise, demandant à Saori de réaliser tout cela. Après tout, ces Chevaliers se battaient jusqu'à la mort pour elle, ils avaient le droit de profiter un peu de l'existence tant qu'ils le pouvaient.

Mais ce confort n'en avait pas pour autant ramolli les Chevaliers encore présents au Sanctuaire. Marine et Shaina aidé de Shun, Shiryu et Hyoga maintenaient une discipline de fer sur les novices et les apprentis ainsi que sur eux-mêmes. Les Chevaliers de Bronze Jabu de la Licorne, Ichi de l'Hydre, Geki de la Petite Ourse, Ban du Petit Lion, Nachi du Loup et June du Caméléon les secondaient efficacement. Et au contact des trois Chevaliers Divins ils avaient fait des progrès prodigieux.

Même si la vie avait repris ses droits après leur retour des Enfers, ils avaient beaucoup de mal à poursuivre sans lui. Seiya leur manquait à tous et si la douleur de sa disparition s'était estompée avec le temps, la tristesse dû à son absence était toujours là, quelque part, tapie dans leur cœur et dans leur yeux.

Le village de Rodorio aussi avait bénéficié de la générosité de Saori. Elle avait fait moderniser tous les bâtiments publics, crée une deuxième école primaire, un collège, une piscine municipale, un petit complexe sportif, un centre commercial et bien sur cela avait généré des emplois. Ce n'était plus un village mais une petite ville.

Shiryu était reparti aux Cinq Pics auprès de Shunrei mais il était revenu avec elle quelques semaines plus tard. L'absence de son maître Dohko, Chevalier d'Or de la Balance était trop dure à supporter pour les deux adolescents qu'ils étaient. Le Dragon s'était lui aussi investit dans les entraînements et Shunrei travaillait au Palais dans l'entourage direct de la Déesse. Elle s'était liée d'amitié avec Seika, la sœur aînée de Seiya qui avait été retrouvé. La jeune fille avait immédiatement accepté de travailler pour Athéna. Cela lui avait permis de connaître son frère à travers les yeux de ses amis.

Quand à Ikki, il était parti. Personne ne savait où, mais Athéna le savait en vie et en bonne santé. C'était un solitaire, et comme à son habitude, il avait préféré panser ses blessures seul. Le moment venu, il reviendrait, tous le savait.

Une fois par semaine, Saori organisait un diné simple et sans prétention avec les Chevaliers Divins, Marine et Shaina. C'était une façon de se tenir informée de la vie du Sanctuaire sans en faire une cérémonie protocolaire. Depuis qu'elle avait aboli le port du masque pour les femmes chevaliers, celles-ci étaient plus détendues et les apprenties semblaient plus à l'aise et leurs progrès plus rapides.

- Je ne comprends toujours pas, disait Shaina, pourquoi les armures d'Or et celle de Pégase ne sont pas revenues au Sanctuaire. Comment pouvons-nous former de nouveaux Chevaliers s'ils ne peuvent revêtir ses armures ?

- J'ai beau retourner ça dans ma tête, poursuivit Shun, je ne vois qu'une seule explication et elle est complètement absurde.

- Tu crois qu'ils sont encore vivants et que leurs armures sont avec eux ? questionna Saori, elle aussi convaincue de l'impossibilité de la chose.

- C'est impossible ! lança Hyoga. S'ils sont vivants, où sont-ils ?

- Ca fait cinq ans qu'on a cette discussion toutes les semaines, commença Shiryu, et ça ne mène à rien. Mais je dois dire que moi aussi je suis intrigué. L'explication la plus logique voudrait qu'ils soient en train d'errer dans une autre dimension, vivants mais incapables de revenir. Et cela collerait avec le fait que les armures ne reviennent pas non plus. Tant qu'elles considèreront qu'ils sont en vie, elles resteront avec eux pour les protéger.

- Mais s'ils restent vivants indéfiniment dans cette dimension sans pouvoir revenir, les armures non plus ne reviendront pas et nous ne pourront plus jamais avoir de chevaliers d'Or, protesta Marine, non je suis sûre qu'il y a autre chose.

- Je pourrais toujours demander à mon frère Héphaïstos de forger de nouvelles armures d'Or, fit la Déesse par la bouche de Saori, mais je n'arrive pas à m'y résoudre. J'aurai tendance à penser comme Marine. J'ai beau être une Déesse, je n'ai pas les réponses à toutes les questions.

- Ca sert à rien, Shiryu a raison, laissa tomber Hyoga d'une voix froide et sans timbre. Princesse, vous devriez songer à nommer un nouveau Pope pour s'occuper du Sanctuaire.

Saori les observa l'un après l'autre, sachant que le Chevalier du Cygne avait parfaitement raison. Elle ne pouvait plus rester si longtemps au Sanctuaire pour le gérer, la Fondation Kido avait aussi besoin de sa présence et elle ne pouvait pas se couper en deux.

- A ça non plus, je n'arrive pas à me résoudre, leur répondit-elle enfin. Mais je vais devoir m'absenter. Shiryu tu es le plus à même de t'occuper du Domaine. Tu auras toutes les prérogatives du Grand Pope mais sans le titre. Je sais que se doit être frustrant pour toi mais, je ne peux pas en désigner un nouveau. Je n'y arrive pas.

- Ne vous inquiétez pas Déesse, sourit le Dragon, ce n'est pas un poste que je convoite mais je ferai de mon mieux.

- Et vous, termina-t-elle, je vous demande l'assister de votre mieux. Jusqu'à présent, on s'en est bien sorti, il n'y a pas de raison que ça change. Shunrei et Seika viendront avec moi. Nous partirons demain dans la journée.

Cette nuit là, Shiryu et Shunrei firent l'amour comme s'ils ne devaient jamais se revoir. Elle se donna à lui avec une fougue que le Chevalier ne lui connaissait pas. Il prit tout ce qu'elle lui donnait, et il donna tout ce qu'il avait. Il voulait se perdre en elle, l'aimer à en mourir. Elle cria son nom à l'instant où il se répandit en elle pour la troisième fois. Il retomba sur son corps épuisé. Shunrei aimait cet instant après l'amour, sentir le poids du corps de son homme sur elle, l'odeur de sa peau luisante de sueur. Elle caressait du bout des doigts les muscles durs et puissants de son dos et de ses bras. Par les Dieux ! Elle aimait cet homme au-delà des mots… Elle pourrait rester ainsi pour l'éternité.

Ils étaient ensemble depuis trois ans maintenant et Shiryu devait bien s'avouer que jamais il ne s'était senti plus en paix et serein que depuis le jour où il avait enfin osé l'embrasser. Cet amour qu'ils éprouvaient l'un pour l'autre depuis tant d'année s'était enfin révélé au grand jour pour la plus grande joie de la Déesse, de Saori et de ses compagnons qui ne comprenaient toujours pas pourquoi Shiryu avait attendu si longtemps.

Le lendemain après-midi, les trois jeunes femmes quittaient le Sanctuaire pour Tokyo. Athéna sentait de façon diffuse que bientôt un évènement allait se produire. Mais elle était incapable de dire si celui-ci serait porteur de joies ou de souffrances…

**Sanctuaire de Gaïa, fin novembre 1992.**

Kayla venait d'avoir seize ans. En tant que sœur cadette de la reine, sa vie était toute tracée. Elle passait son temps entre l'entraînement au combat le matin, les cours au lycée à Athènes l'après-midi et les plaisirs de la chair la nuit. Et si elle était une excellente élève et l'une des plus redoutables guerrières du royaume, c'était en matière de sexe qu'elle était la meilleure. En début de soirée, elle s'était téléportée à Paris dans le quartier des boites de nuits.

**Paris, le même soir**

Il ne lui avait pas fallut très longtemps pour repérer un gars très mignon qui ne la quittait pas des yeux. Après quelques danses à jouer au chat et à la souris, il se décida à l'aborder. Il avait des cheveux sombres brillant et cours, des yeux noirs et perçant, la carrure d'un athlète. Kayla l'emmena dans la chambre luxueuse de l'hôtel quatre étoiles qu'elle avait louée.

Sitôt passé la porte, elle le laissa prendre l'initiative. D'un premier abord macho, il se révéla beaucoup plus attentionné qu'elle ne l'aurait cru. Il ôta son blouson avant de la prendre dans ses bras. Il posa ses lèvres sur son cou remonta la mâchoire jusqu'à ces lèvres qu'il caressa. Kayla se pressa un peu plus contre le corps de son amant l'encourageant ainsi à poursuivre. Leurs bouches s'entrouvrirent et leurs langues entamèrent une douce et sensuelle escrime, se goûtant, se caressant, se perdant et se retrouvant. Hugo, puisque c'était le prénom de ce jeune homme, posa ses mains sur les hanches de la jeune femme. Elle sentait son désir à travers leurs vêtements. Elle retira sa veste et passa ses mains sous le t-shirt de son partenaire. Elle découvrit une peau douce et des muscles fermes.

Leurs bouches ne se quittaient pas, leurs mains partirent à la découverte de leurs corps, les vêtements commençaient à joncher le sol autour d'eux. Chacun s'attaqua à la ceinture du pantalon de l'autre et bientôt ils ne leur restaient plus que leurs sous-vêtements. Leur respiration s'accéléra nettement quand ils s'agenouillèrent face à face sur le lit. Hugo caressa sa poitrine à travers le tissu de dentelle qui la recouvrait encore, tout en couvrant sa gorge de baisers. Elle sentait contre son ventre, une dureté qui ne trompait pas. "_Non mon tout beau, pas encore, tu n'es pas encore à point_" songea-t-elle.

Kayla observait toutes les réactions de sa proie. Chaque geste qu'elle faisait, chaque soupire, chaque gémissement venait à point nommé pour accroitre l'excitation de son amant. Le sentant prêt, elle le poussa sur le lit et le chevaucha. Elle plongea ses yeux dans son regard, l'hypnotisant presque. Hugo n'arrivait toujours pas à croire qu'une aussi magnifique créature ait pu s'intéresser à lui. Il se savait séduisant mais il avait suffisamment de modestie pour reconnaître qu'il y avait des hommes plus beaux que lui encore. Il ne parvenait pas détourner son regard de cette fille. Elle était parfaite. Sa peau, ses yeux, ses cheveux, ses hanches, ses cuisses, ses seins, tout en elle n'était que tentation de la chair.

Elle se pencha pour l'embrasser et il en profita pour passer ses mains dans son dos et dégrafer le soutien-gorge libérant les deux sphères ambrées et fermes. Il se redressa et enfouit son visage dans cette magnifique poitrine. Kayla gémit et rejeta la tête en arrière. Encouragé par sa réaction, Hugo prit la pointe d'un sein dans la bouche et l'agaça de la langue tandis qu'il pinçait et roulait doucement l'autre entre ses doigts. Un petit cri de plaisir s'échappa des lèvres de la jeune femme. Elle prit son visage entre ses mains et dévora ses lèvres en un baiser sulfureux. Puis elle descendit dans le cou, repoussant à nouveau son partenaire sur les draps, couvrant chaque parcelle de peau de baisers. Elle apprécia en connaisseur les muscles de la poitrine, il prenait soin de son corps c'était évident, lécha une pointe de chair rose, arrachant un gémissement de plus à son amant. Mais elle ne s'arrêta pas en si bon chemin, elle descendait encore, le ventre, la taille caressant de ses mains ce que ses lèvres n'embrassaient pas. Elle se retrouva devant un dernier obstacle de tissu dont elle se débarrassa en un tour de main révélant à son regard l'objet convoité. Elle ne fut pas déçue. La colonne de chair se dressait fièrement. Elle jeta un œil à Hugo qui ne la quittait pas des yeux. Un sourire sans équivoque étira la bouche de Kayla. Elle revint à ce sexe tendu et l'embrassa. Hugo tressaillit et se cambra à ce contact. La jeune femme titilla de la langue la peau sensible sur toute la longueur. Hugo n'était plus qu'un gémissement permanent. Sa respiration était désordonnée, ses mains froissaient les draps ou se perdaient dans la chevelure de Kayla. Quand elle le glissa dans sa bouche, il crut qu'il allait mourir de plaisir tandis qu'elle entamait un mouvement langoureux de va-et-vient de haut en bas.

- Mmm…oui bébé ! Aaah… Continue comme ça ! gronda-t-il entre deux gémissements. De la lave incandescente avait remplacé le sang dans ses veines. Il poussa un cri et lutta pour ne pas se répandre dans le chaud fourreau. Il fallait qu'il l'arrêta ou il ne pourrait plus se contrôler. Cette fille n'était pas comme celles qu'il fréquentait d'habitude. Elle n'avait aucun tabou, elle se donnait complètement et il voulait lui aussi se donner à fond. Kayla sentit qu'il se contrôlait et leva les yeux vers lui. Il se redressa, l'embrassa, plongeant sa langue dans sa bouche à la recherche de la sienne et doucement il l'allongea sous lui.

- A mon tour ma belle, lui souffla-t-il au creux de l'oreille avant d'y déposer un baiser. Elle se laissa faire, curieuse de savoir de quoi il était capable. Il reprit les mêmes gestes qu'elle. Les baisers dans le cou, les épaules, la poitrine, il se rassasia encore de ses seins magnifiques, les caressant du bout des doigts ou à pleines mains, laissant courir sa langue sur cette peau dorée si douce et parfumée. Chaque caresse éveillait un brasier dans corps de Kayla. Il mordillait la peau de sa taille et de ses hanches. Son ventre était brûlant comme le cœur d'un volcan. Elle gémissait et se tortillait de plaisir. "_Il s'en sort vraiment bien_" songea-t-elle. Il lui ôta son string et embrassa le creux de l'aine. Kayla frissonna à ce contact. Elle écarta doucement les cuisses en une muette invitation.

Il n'en fallut pas plus à Hugo pour glisser une main sur ce jardin secret. Il caressa d'un doigt la peau délicate, parsemant de baisers l'intérieur des cuisses. Kayla s'ouvrit d'avantage, l'invitant à aller plus loin. Le jeune homme risqua d'abord un baiser puis il plaqua ses lèvres sur cet antre si désirable. Sa langue commença à jouer avec les plis secrets puis trouva le petit bouton de chair rose, centre de tous les plaisirs. Il lécha, aspira, titilla alors que la jeune femme se tordait de plaisir comme une anguille. Elle haletait, griffait les draps, appuyait sur la tête d'Hugo pour qu'il ne s'arrête surtout pas. Quand il insinua un doigt dans le chaud conduit, Kayla poussa un cri.

- Ouiiii ! Aaah… c'est bon !

Un second doigt rejoignit le premier imprimant un mouvement de va-et-vient. Quand un troisième doigt se glissa dans le second orifice, plus étroit mais tout aussi attirant, Hugo songea qu'elle avait déjà fait ce genre d'expérience et qu'elle n'y était pas du tout opposée. Le corps Kayla se tendit comme un arc à cette nouvelle sensation. Elle bougeait ses hanches à la rencontre de ses trois merveilleux intrus qui la caressait de l'intérieur. Kayla était déconnectée de la réalité, tout entière à son plaisir.

Un premier orgasme la balaya comme un raz de marée. Elle ne remarque même pas qu'Hugo était remonté vers elle ni entendu le petit bruit de papier déchiré indiquant l'ouverture de l'enveloppe d'un préservatif. Elle sentit quelque chose d'imposant se frayer un chemin dans son intimité. En ouvrant les yeux elle croisa le regard noir voilé par le désir de son amant. Il prit sa bouche brutalement, écartant ses lèvres, cherchant sa langue alors qu'il la pénétrait d'un seul coup de rein. Kayla cria, plantant ses ongles dans les épaules de son amant lui arrachant un grondement de douleur. Il mit ses mains de chaque coté de la tête de la jeune femme pour ne pas l'écraser et entama son mouvement. Doucement d'abord pour avoir tout le loisir de l'observer se cambrer et gémir.

Elle plaqua ses mains sur les fesses pour lui imprimer la cadence. Couvrant son corps de baisers, il accéléra ses mouvements progressivement laissant monter le plaisir lentement les plongeant tous les deux dans une exquise torture des sens. Kayla croisa les jambes sur les reins d'Hugo pour l'envoyer plus loin en elle. Au bout de quelques minutes, elle cria son plaisir qu'il cueillit sur ses lèvres comme un trésor. Le sentant sur le point de s'épancher, elle diffusa un soupçon du Parfum d'Aphrodite, coupant net l'élan de son partenaire. D'un coup de rein, elle le renversa sur le dos et le chevaucha. Elle le guida en elle et leurs corps reprirent cette danse enivrante et sensuelle. Il la regardait bouger sur lui, fasciné par sa beauté. Il caressa son corps regrettant de ne pas avoir plus de mains. Elle passait d'un mouvement de va-et-vient à une ondulation des hanches qui le rendait complètement fou. Il n'avait toujours pas satisfait son propre plaisir mais il sentait que lorsque cela arriverait, ça promettait d'être cataclysmique.

- Hugoooo… Aaah…. c'est trop bon !

- Mmmm…. Oui… c'est bon !

- Je… je vais… jouir ! Aaaah… ouiii !

- Moi aussi…. Ooooh !

Leurs corps déchaînés furent pris de soubresauts incontrôlables puis se tendirent comme des arcs. Ils criaient leur plaisir sans retenue. Hugo agrippa les hanches de Kayla pour s'enfoncer au plus profond d'elle. Elle retomba sur la poitrine de son amant, épuisée mais comblée. Elle ne s'était pas trompée en le choisissant. Question mecs, son 6ème sens était infaillible !

Kayla bascula sur le coté et roula sur le dos. Ils commençaient à reprendre leur souffle et leurs esprits. Hugo se dressa sur un coude et la regarda.

- T'es vraiment incroyable comme fille.

- T'es pas mal non plus, lui répondit-elle en souriant.

- On pourrait peut-être, je sais pas, se revoir. Tu m'donnes ton téléphone et j't'appelle, lui proposa-t-il tandis qu'elle se dirigeait vers la salle de bain.

- J'crois pas qu'ce soit une bonne idée de s'revoir, dit-elle en sortant de la douche dix minutes plus tard.

- Pourquoi, on s'entend plutôt bien au lit, ça pourrait être sympa toi et moi.

- N'insiste pas, c'est non. Faut qu'je parte. Tu peux rester la chambre est payée jusqu'à midi, lui dit-elle en finissant de s'habiller.

Bonjour la douche froide !

- Dis-moi, tu fais souvent ça ? Ramasser un mec en boite, baiser avec lui et te tirer dès que c'est fini ? dit-il sur un ton ironique dans le but de la vexer, de la faire réagir.

- Plus souvent que tu ne le crois, répondit-elle en passant sa veste. Tu m'connais pas alors me juges pas.

- Tu rentres chez toi ?

- J'sais pas encore. Bon écoutes, on a passé un bon moment, un très bon moment, mais maintenant chacun reprend sa route ok ?

Elle se pencha sur lui et lui colla un baiser brulant sur les lèvres, tourna les talons et sortit de la chambre. Une fois hors de l'hôtel, à l'abri des regards, elle se téléporta jusqu'au Sanctuaire de Gaïa. Hugo resta là, à regarder sans la voir, la porte qui venait de se refermer sur la plus extraordinaire des femmes qu'il avait rencontré. Jamais il n'oublierait cette nuit…

Lorsqu'elle se réveilla Kayla s'étira comme une chatte, dénouant ses muscles courbaturés. Un sourire de satisfaction étira sa jolie bouche au souvenir de la nuit qu'elle avait passé à Paris.

Avec ses amies, elles avaient décidé de passer l'après-midi à s'entraîner même si le week-end ce n'était pas obligatoire. Alors qu'elle les rejoignait aux arènes, Kayla ressentit une drôle de sensation dans son corps, une sorte de picotement très désagréable mais qui disparut avant même qu'elle ait eu le temps d'analyser le phénomène.

- Salut mes poulettes ! lança-t-elle joyeusement à la cantonade.

Deux des filles étaient des jumelles Atlantes. Leur seule différence résidait dans la couleur de leurs yeux. Mursia avait un regard vert foncé alors que celui d'Orlyna était vert clair

- Alors, cette nuit à Paris ? demanda Mursia.

- Divine ! J'ai mal de partout. Ce gars était vraiment une affaire ! Et vous ?

- Orlyna et Naralys ont passé la nuit à se faire des mamours, fit Mursia taquine, un sourire en coin, et moi j'étais dans les bras d'un superbe brésilien à qui j'ai dû effacer la mémoire parce qu'il posait trop de questions sur mes points de vie.

- Eh bien j'vois que personne s'est ennuyé. Bon, on y va les filles ?

Elles se dirigèrent vers une partie déserte de l'arène et commencèrent à s'échauffer. Puis elles passèrent en mode combat mais-je-ne-tape-pas-trop-fort avec quelques mouvements de jambes. Elles allaient passer aux choses plus sérieuses lorsqu'un étrange phénomène se produisit. Dans le ciel, un point d'une incroyable luminosité semblait filer droit sur l'arène. Soudain Kayla ressentit à nouveau ce picotement dans tout son corps et son cosmos s'enflamma sans qu'elle ne puisse le contrôler. La lumière fonça droit sur elle et s'arrêta à moins d'un mètre. Là sous les yeux ébahis de ses amies et des autres combattantes se tenait la Ceinture. Comme animée d'une volonté propre, elle se déplia et se ceignit autour de la taille de Kayla. Le picotement cessa et son cosmos s'éteignit. La jeune femme lisait la stupeur sur tous les visages qui l'entouraient, faisant écho à la sienne.

- On dirait que l'armée a un nouveau Commandant Suprême, fit Mursia. Elle s'approcha de la jeune femme et mis un genou à terre bientôt imité par toutes les femmes présentent dans l'arène.

Un galop de chevaux leurs fit lever la tête pour voir arriver la Reine Lysia, et Tyrin. Elles mirent pied à terre et marchèrent vers Kayla. Tyrin s'agenouilla à son tour.

- Tyrin, relèves-toi, s'offusqua Kayla en saisissant les bras de la guerrière.

- Altesse, la Ceinture vient de choisir un nouveau porteur, je ne peux que m'incliner devant toi et approuver son choix.

- Kayla, te voilà Commandant Suprême de l'armée, déclara sa sœur d'un ton solennel. Tu dois suivre un apprentissage. Tyrin sera ton professeur.

- Euh… mais pourquoi moi ? J'ai rien d'un Commandant et puis si j'ai pas envie hein ? lança-t-elle en redressant la tête d'un air de défi.

- Silence ! la coupa la reine. Tu n'as pas le choix. La Ceinture en a décidé ainsi. Tu suivras l'enseignement de Tyrin tous les après-midi au retour du lycée désormais pour apprendre les devoirs de ta charge…

A suivre…

J'espère avoir suscité de l'intérêt chez mes lecteurs. Il faut laisser aux choses le temps de se mettre en place. Si ça vous plait, laissez des reviews, c'est toujours agréable de voir son travail apprécié. Je ferai de mon mieux pour y répondre. Merci.

10


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes** : Je sais que vous attendez l'arrivée des Golds mais patience, ils seront bientôt là. Laissons le temps aux choses de se mettre en place.

J'espère que ce quatrième chapitre vous donnera envie de laisser vos avis. Shion est de retour avec Seiya.

Laissez vos impressions, positives ou négatives, mais toujours constructives. Ca me fera plaisir et m'encouragera. Je ferai de mon mieux pour répondre à tout le monde. Merci.

**Chapitre 4**

**Sanctuaire de Gaïa, avril 1995**

A l'intérieur de la petite grotte, Kamryl se tenait assise en tailleur devant la Flamme comme son maître Zinya le faisait bien des années auparavant. Elle avait entendu l'appelle de Gaïa si fort qu'elle avait couru tout le long du sentier de pierres. Elle fixait la lumière sans bouger, respirant à peine depuis de longues minutes. Sa vue se voila, prélude à une vision. Elle vit nettement la porte des Enfers. Elle lut la phrase inscrite sur le fronton _"Vous qui entrez ici, abandonnez tout espoir"_ ce que jamais les Chevaliers d'Athéna n'avait fait. Jamais… Elle vit ensuite le corps d'un homme, assez grand, sans armure, vêtu d'une chemise et d'un pantalon de toile blancs. Il avait de longs cheveux vert pâle. Mais lorsqu'elle vit son visage, l'Oracle ne put retenir un cri de stupeur. Sur son front, elle distinguait nettement deux points violets. C'était un Atlante. Il y avait, à l'heure actuelle, trois guerrières d'origine Atlante dans le Sanctuaire et elles étaient persuadées d'être les dernières représentantes de leur peuple avec le jeune apprenti du Sanctuaire d'Athéna. Et voilà que Kamryl apprenait que ce n'était pas le cas. Elle devra les prévenir…

_- Oui Kamryl, tu le feras et elles seront très heureuses de l'apprendre_, murmura une voix dans sa tête.

- Qu'est-ce que… mais… qui parle ? sursauta-t-elle, inquiète.

_- C'est vrai que tu entends ma voix pour la première fois, je suis ta Déesse, Gaïa_

- Ma Dé… Par les Dieux !

- _J'ai beaucoup de choses à te dire et peu de temps pour le faire alors laisse-moi parler. Si j'en ai la force, j'essaierai de répondre à tes questions. Cet homme que tu viens de voir, mes guerrières doivent aller le chercher dans les Enfers. Je ne peux pas le ramener, je n'en ai plus la force. Vous le garderez deux jours dans mon Sanctuaire et vous le déposerez à l'entrée du Domaine Sacré d'Athéna avec le Chevalier Divin de Pégase. L'ultime bataille approche et ma petite fille aura bien besoin d'aide. As-tu des questions ?_

Kamryl était encore sous le choc. Jamais Zinya ne lui avait dit qu'elle entendait la voix de la Déesse.

_- Parce quelle ne l'entendait pas tout simplement_. _Ton pouvoir dépasse le sien et elle le savait,_ expliqua Gaïa. _Si je te parle c'est parce que les mots valent mieux dans certaines situations que des images._

- Pourquoi dis-tu que tu as peu de temps ? s'enquit l'Oracle.

- _Parce que bientôt je ne serais plus. Je ne ferais plus qu'un avec ma Création, la Terre. Cette planète que j'ai crée, a absorbé toute mon énergie et tous mes pouvoirs. Avant la fin de ce siècle, j'aurai disparu. Vous devrez alors demander à Athéna de vous protéger et de protéger la Flamme Sacrée de la Vie que je vous ai confiée. Vous lui prêterez allégeance et ferez le serment de la protéger et de défendre ses valeurs, qui sont aussi les miennes, jusqu'à la mort. _

- Qu'adviendra-t-il de ton Sanctuaire lorsque tu ne…

_- Il sera toujours là, et vous le protègerez avec Athéna. Il est votre demeure, il représente toute votre vie. Il vous accueillera toujours. Mais la menace qui pèse sur l'Humanité est bien réelle. La Flamme sera menacée et vous devrez la protéger._

- Pourquoi est-ce que…

_- Non, Plus de questions, je suis épuisée. Je dois encore accomplir une tâche et je dois garder le peu de force qu'il me reste._

- Cet homme, quand doit-on aller le chercher ? demanda encore Kamryl.

- _Le plus tôt possible. J'essaierai de revenir te parler. Maintenant va, accompli ton devoir avec courage et honneur. J'ai confiance en vous…, mes filles…_

Kamryl sentit Gaïa se retirer de son esprit et s'évanouir complètement. Elle battit des paupières pour retrouver son environnement. Curieusement, elle n'était pas aussi fatiguée qu'elle l'aurait cru. Elle but à la gourde qu'elle avait amenée avec elle et mangea une grosse pêche jaune juteuse. Sans plus attendre, elle sortit de la grotte et se rendit au Palais voir la reine.

- Et tu dis que c'est Gaïa qui t'as parlé ? répéta encore Lysia, incrédule.

- Nous devons aller chercher cet Atlante. Il semble qu'Athéna ait grand besoin de lui.

- Et comment on fait pour descendre dans les Enfers ? demanda Kayla. On s'tranche la gorge et on s'éveille au 8ème sens comme Athéna l'a fait ou plutôt comme Saori ? railla-t-elle, s'attirant les regards de reproches de la reine et de l'Oracle.

- Les cinq Bronze ne sont pas morts et pourtant ils l'ont fait. Vous devrez vous rendre dans les ruines du château d'Hadès. L'entrée est toujours là

- Très bien, poursuivit la sœur cadette de la reine. On descend aux Enfers, et après ? On le trouve comment ce type, cet Atlante ? Parce qu'à mon avis les Enfers c'est un peu plus grand que notre Sanctuaire !

- Je pense que tu dois emmener Mursia et Orlyna avec toi. Naralys aussi. Les jumelles le trouveront j'en suis certaine, affirma Kamryl

- Tu veux que mes quatre meilleures guerrières se rendent au Royaume des Morts ? s'offusqua Lysia. Et si les Abarites attaquent entre-temps qui mènera l'armée ?

- Tyrin me remplacera. Elle a été Commandant Suprême et les filles la suivront.

- Majesté, que décides-tu ? fit Kamryl, un peu inquiète par l'air dubitatif de sa souveraine.

- J'ai confiance en Gaïa, elle ne nous a jamais tourné le dos et j'ai confiance en toi Kam. Kayla prévient tes guerrières, vous partez dans l'heure.

L'Oracle et le Commandant Suprême de l'armée s'inclinèrent devant leur Reine et partirent à la recherche des trois autres Amazones. Tout le long du chemin qui les mena aux arènes, elles ne prononcèrent pas un mot. Kamryl savait ce qui inquiétait la jeune femme. Le 8ème sens. Parviendraient-elles à s'éveiller au 8ème sens pour aller vivantes aux Enfers et en revenir ?

Elles trouvèrent les trois jeunes femmes en plein entraînement. Kayla les invita à les suivre jusqu'à la villa de l'Oracle où, après leur avoir servi des rafraîchissements, Kamryl leur dévoila leur mission.

Vêtues de leurs armures d'Or, les quatre guerrières pénétrèrent la sinistre bâtisse en ruine derrière Kamryl. Celle-ci s'arrêta den haut de l'escalier en colimaçon qui s'enfonçait dans les entrailles de la Terre.

- Vous devez trouver en vous la foi pour accomplir votre mission. Ou bien vous n'atteindrez pas le 8ème sens.

- Comment on sait qu'on l'a atteint ? demanda Naralys.

- Si vous êtes vivantes une fois arrivées, vous le saurez.

- Super ! Ca, ça m'rassure ! ironisa Mursia.

- En d'autres termes, si on crève, c'est qu'on l'a pas trouvé, renchérit Kayla.

- Soyez sérieuses un instant, s'emporta l'Oracle. Il ne s'agit plus de cogner sur les Abarites à tour de bras ! Cette mission c'est Gaïa qui vous la confit. Elle a confiance en vous.

- Comment peux-tu en être aussi sûre ? insista Orlyna.

- Parce que je le sais. Lorsque nous sommes entrées ici, j'ai ressenti l'approbation de la Déesse. Et vous aussi !

Les quatre guerrières avaient effectivement perçu un éclat de cosmos bienveillant et protecteur.

- Alors vous allez me faire le plaisir de faire votre devoir avec courage et honneur. C'est votre Déesse qui vous le demande.

Kamryl avait presque crié les derniers mots. Les jeunes filles ne doutèrent plus. Elles avaient foi en leur Déesse, en leur Oracle, en leur force. Elles iraient dans les Enfers et en ressortiraient avec cet Atlante. Elles le ramèneraient puisque Gaïa l'avait ordonné.

Lisant l'acceptation dans leurs yeux, Kamryl se retourna vers le précipice.

- Je vous attendrez ici le temps qu'il faudra. Maintenant allez, et que la Déesse vous protège.

Les quatre jeunes femmes s'engagèrent dans les escaliers au bas desquels elles se retrouvèrent dans un lieu bien étrange. Une lumière sombre et rougeâtre baignait l'endroit. Tout autour d'elles il n'y avait que des rochers, des canyons étroits et profonds. Il n'y avait pas un bruit. Un silence pesant les enveloppait, menaçant. Elles percevaient par intermittence des éclats de cosmos résiduels pleins de haine, de colère ou de terreur. La souffrance était palpable.

- C'est lugubre, dit Mursia

- J'te l'fais pas dire, murmura sa sœur, en la poussant pour passer.

- Bon ! On est pas là pour faire du tourisme, ironisa Kayla pour détendre un peu l'atmosphère, alors on y va, on prend le colis et on rentre.

- Et on va où ? railla Naralys.

- C'est vous qui devez nous le dire, fit leur Commandant en se tournant vers les jumelles Atlantes.

- On devrait grimper sur cette falaise, on aura peut-être une meilleur vue du terrain, suggéra Mursia.

En quelques bons puissants, elles atteignirent le haut de l'immense mur de pierre. Sous leurs yeux, le même paysage. De la roche, des falaises, des gorges et des canyons. D'un même mouvement, les jumelles se tournèrent vers un point lointain.

- Là-bas, dit Mursia

- Je sens quelque chose de familier, poursuivit sa sœur.

- En route ! ordonna Kayla en s'élançant à quatre ou cinq fois la vitesse du son vers l'endroit indiqué par les deux sœurs. Elles coururent longtemps, près d'une heure. Rien n'était venu entraver leur progression. Les spectres avaient été tués par les Chevaliers d'Athéna et les Enfers semblaient en proie à une certaine désorganisation. Mais nul doute que Zeus allait y mettre bon ordre en l'absence d'Hadès. Après tout, les morts devaient bien aller quelque part.

Elles arrivèrent à la frontière d'une vaste étendue blanche et gelée. A perte de vue il n'y avait que de la glace. De la surface, émergeaient par endroit, des bras, des têtes, des jambes. Elles avancèrent dans ce décor sinistre observant de tous les cotés. Comment faire pour trouver cet homme ?

- Le Cocyte, souffla Naralys, ne pouvant retenir un frisson qui la parcourut de la tête aux pieds.

- De ce coté, leur indiqua Orlyna du doigt. Il y a une zone protégée par une cosmoénergie très puissante.

- Ce cosmos nous l'avons senti dans le château…, se rappela le Commandant Suprême.

- C'est celui de…, commença Naralys.

- Gaïa ! termina Kayla.

- C'est notre objectif, précisa Mursia.

Elles arrivèrent à la limite de la zone étrange. Il n'y avait rien. De la glace, de la glace et encore de la glace !

- Bon, vous êtes sûres que c'est là ? Parce que, fait pas chaud ici ! bougonna Naralys, de mauvais poil.

- Aucun doute, c'est là

- Mais y a rien là ! s'emporta Kayla.

- Attendez… regardez, souffla Orlyna les yeux braqués sur la glace.

Comme si une nappe de brouillard s'était déchirée, un corps apparu sous leurs yeux ébahis. Un homme. Il était vêtu d'un pantalon et d'une chemise d'un blanc immaculé. Il avait de longs cheveux vert clair et comble de la surprise, deux points violets ornaient son front. Les quatre guerrières s'approchèrent lentement de lui, presque avec déférence, craignant de le voir disparaître. Kamryl avait averti les jumelles, mais le voir, là, en chair et en os sous leurs yeux, c'était une sensation incroyable. Naralys s'agenouilla et posa ses doigts à la base du cou.

- Il est vivant, déclara-t-elle, mais à peine.

- Alors on s'active. Mursia, Orlyna va falloir le téléporter, il est…

Kayla s'interrompit en voyant l'expression des jumelles. Elles regardaient cet homme, d'un air incrédule. Complètement sous le choc, elles ne réagissaient pas. Un Atlante, comme elles. C'était le deuxième dont elles découvraient l'existence. Elles avaient toujours cru être les dernières de leur race avec leur mère Belta et voilà qu'elles avaient sous les yeux un second représentant mâle de leur peuple. Et elles n'avaient jamais vu celui qui vivait dans le Sanctuaire d'Athéna.

- Oh hé ! Les filles ! On se remue ! les engueula Kayla. Je comprends ce que vous ressentez mais si vous voulez avoir une chance de le connaître un jour, on doit le ramener vivant. Réveillez-vous bordel !

L'éclat de voix de leur Commandant Suprême les ramena à la réalité de leur situation. Elles ne savaient plus trop ce qu'elles ressentaient. De la joie frisant l'euphorie, de la crainte, de la curiosité mais leur devoir les appelait.

- Mursia est-ce qu'on peut se téléporter jusqu'au passage ?

- Je ne sais pas, mais on peut essayer.

- Attends, la coupa sa sœur, je perçois des fluctuations dans ce monde. J'ai peur que l'on ne se retrouve pas à notre point de départ.

- D'accord, approuva Kayla. Et en faisant des bonds à vue, pas trop longs ?

- Ca c'est faisable, confirma Orlyna.

- Bon alors on y va. L'objectif c'est de sentir le cosmos de Kamryl.

Mursia se concentra et le corps de l'homme se souleva du sol soumis à la télékinésie de la jeune femme. Elles posèrent leurs mains sur lui et Orlyna entreprit de les téléporter par petits bonds jusqu'à ce qu'elles pensent être à l'endroit où elles avaient pénétré dans les Enfers.

- En tout cas, fit Naralys entre deux bonds, il y a quelque chose de positif dans tout ça, à part le fait d'avoir peut-être sauvé cet homme.

- Ah oui ? Et quoi donc ? demanda Kayla le visage fermé.

- On a atteint le 8ème sens.

Les deux jeunes femmes se regardèrent, un large sourire éclairant leurs visages. Ne pensant qu'à leur mission, elles en avaient oublié ce foutu 8ème sens. Elles avaient la foi, elles croyaient en la justesse de leur cause, elles avaient une confiance avec aveugle les unes envers les autres et ça faisait toute la différence.

- Je sens le cosmos de Kamryl, fit la voix fatiguée de Mursia.

- Moi aussi, je le sens. Augmentez vos cosmos pour qu'elle sache qu'on est de retour.

Une lueur dorée enveloppa les quatre jeunes femmes et l'Atlante. Une distorsion apparue leur indiquant l'emplacement du passage. Orlyna les téléporta une dernière fois au sommet des escaliers et Mursia posa doucement l'homme sur le sol.

Kamryl les attendait, mais aussi Physia la reine mère, Lysia la reine et Belta la mère des jumelles. Cette dernière posa les yeux sur l'homme que ses filles venaient de ramener des larmes inondèrent son regard. Mirtha, le chirurgien en chef de la clinique, se pencha sur le corps et vérifia les signes vitaux.

- Il va bien, Belta peux-tu nous téléporter jusqu'à la clinique ? Je dois le garder endormi pendant quarante-huit heures avant de le ramener à Athéna.

Belta s'exécuta. Les autres se téléportèrent jusqu'à la porte de la clinique. Kayla et Naralys respirèrent à pleins poumons l'air frais et pur de leur Sanctuaire. Lysia regarda les deux jeunes femmes avec une fierté non dissimulée. Depuis de très nombreuses années, les habitantes du Sanctuaire de Gaïa vivaient paisiblement ne se préoccupant que des attaques des Abarites. Mais là, cette mission venait de les plonger définitivement dans cette Guerre Sainte. Elles venaient d'aider, anonymement pour l'instant, la Déesse Athéna. Et c'est sa petite sœur qui venait d'accomplir cette tâche avec ses amies. Les quatre jeunes guerrières s'étaient éveillées au 8ème sens, elles étaient descendues aux Enfers et en étaient revenues, vivantes, avec celui à qui Gaïa accordait une grande importance. Et, cerise sur le gâteau, il s'agissait d'un autre Atlante. Physia, sa mère s'approcha de sa fille cadette et lui posa les mains sur les épaules, plongeant son regard dans celui de Kayla.

- Je pensais que ta vie et celle de ta sœur s'écouleraient paisiblement, un peu comme la mienne, mais je crois que toutes les deux, vous allez être appelées à accomplir de grandes choses.

- Maman, tu délires un peu là, fit Kayla un peu gênée. On a rien fait de spécial, on a rencontré personne, pas une seule seconde on a été en danger. C'était pas si difficile tu sais.

- Descendre dans les Enfers vivantes, subtiliser un corps avec son âme et en revenir toujours en vie, tu trouves que ce n'est rien ? dit Lysia, se mêlant de la conversation. Elle prit la main de sa sœur avant de poursuivre.

- Tu n'as pas l'air de réaliser que vous venez de nous faire entrer de plein pied dans cette guerre aux cotés d'Athéna. Nous risquons de nous heurter à des Guerriers ou des Chevaliers du camp adverse et ils n'ont rien en commun avec les Abarites. On ne pourra pas les balayer d'un simple revers de la main. Nous devrons faire appel à tout notre savoir de l'art de la guerre.

- On sait qui sera l'ennemi ? questionna Kayla.

- Non, toujours pas, lui répondit sa mère, mais ce sera forcément un Dieu et ses serviteurs.

- Alors, c'est comment les Enfers, s'enquit la reine en attrapant Kayla et Naralis par le bras et les entraînant vers la ville.

Physia et Kamryl les regardèrent s'éloigner, les couvant des yeux.

- Dans quoi sommes-nous embarquées ? murmura la Reine mère, comme pour elle-même avec un soupir d'inquiétude.

- Fais confiance à la Déesse, elle nous protègera. Ce qu'elle nous a demandé de faire jusqu'à présent, protéger ces Chevaliers, je suis certaine que c'est parce qu'ils auront un rôle à jouer très important. Je suis persuadée qu'ils sont aussi très puissants et qu'Athéna aura besoin de leur force.

- Athéna aurait pu reformer sa chevalerie.

- Majesté, tu oublies que les armures d'Or n'ont pas réintégrées le Sanctuaire. Nos espionnes dans le Domaine Sacré nous l'ont confirmé. Des Chevaliers sans armures ne pourraient pas tenir bien longtemps face à l'ennemi.

- Oui, j'avais oublié. As-tu une idée qui Athéna devra affronter ?

- Non. Mais ce que je sais, c'est que les techniques traditionnelles de combat ne seront pas suffisantes. Il y avait trop de morts dans mes visions. Cette guerre sera… apocalyptique.

Les deux femmes prirent le même chemin pour rentrer en ville, chacune plongée dans ses pensées.

Belta et ses filles étaient au chevet du rescapé quand Kayla et Naralys les rejoignirent. Les trois Atlantes ne quittaient pas des yeux cet homme qui leur ressemblait tant. Elles craignaient de le perdre vue, qu'il disparaisse si elles ne le regardaient plus. Si elles savaient qu'il y en avait un autre au service d'Athéna, elles ne l'avaient jamais approché. Alors que là…

Les deux jeunes femmes se glissèrent silencieusement auprès des jumelles.

- Alors, ça va ? chuchota Kayla à leur intention.

- Ca va, lui répondit Mursia sur le même ton en glissant sa main dans celle de son amie. Je n'en reviens toujours pas.

- Ouais, j'imagine ! Et après quelques secondes : " En plus il est trop mignon !" pouffa-t-elle espérant ainsi détendre un peu l'atmosphère.

- Il pourrait être notre frère, glissa Orlyna.

- Ca se serait dommage ! sourit Naralys avec un regard entendu.

- Les filles, vous devriez allez dehors pour discuter, les interrompit Belta.

- Mais maman…, protesta Mursia.

- J'ai dit dehors ! Allez, filez !

Une fois sorties de la clinique, elles marchèrent sans un mot jusqu'à un petit parc et s'assirent sur des bancs à l'ombre d'un vénérable chêne plusieurs fois centenaire.

- On doit les ramener au Sanctuaire d'Athéna après-demain, leur rappela Kayla. Ma sœur veut qu'on s'en charge.

- La mission jusqu'au bout hein, railla Naralys.

Kayla s'allongea sur le banc la tête sur les genoux de Mursia qui lui caressa le front machinalement. Leurs yeux se rencontrèrent, l'Atlante rapprocha son visage de celui de son amie et lui murmura :

- Promets-moi qu'on va le revoir !

- Tu sais bien que je ne peux pas, lui répondit la jeune femme, mais je peux te promettre de faire tout mon possible pour t'aider à supporter son absence.

Elle passa sa main derrière la nuque de Mursia et l'attira pour l'embrasser. Leurs lèvres se touchèrent avec la douceur des ailes d'un papillon mais Kayla serra son amie et leurs langues se trouvèrent.

- Hé ! Allez faire vos cochonneries ailleurs ! les chambra Naralis se tournant vers Orlyna qu'elle embrassa à pleine bouche. Elles éclatèrent de rire et se levèrent.

- Faut qu'on aille faire notre rapport sinon ta sœur va nous écharper ! plaisanta Mursia d'un ton plus léger. On se retrouve ce soir, dit-elle à Kayla.

Leurs pas les avaient menés jusqu'au Palais où elles se séparèrent pour vaquer à leurs devoirs. Kayla avait immédiatement compris que Mursia était tombée sous le charme du jeune homme inconscient, couché dans ce lit, et qui ne connaissait même pas son existence. Elle l'avait lu dans les yeux de son amie à l'instant ou elle était entrée dans la chambre de la clinique. Si Orlyna le regardait avec curiosité, Mursia avait un voile dans le regard qu'elle connaissait bien. Elle était fascinée par cet homme. Elle donnerait cher pour savoir qui il était et pourquoi il avait une si grande importance pour Athéna, d'après les dire de Gaïa. Elle tapa son rapport sur son ordinateur et l'envoya à sa sœur par e-mail. Ensuite elle contacta Mursia par télépathie et l'invita à dîner avec elle. Elles passèrent la nuit à faire l'amour avec tendresse et passion sur des musiques de Marvin Gaye…

**Sanctuaire d'Athéna, avril 1995. Deux jours plus tard…**

Les gardes du Domaine Sacré faisaient des rondes à l'intérieur et à l'extérieur de la barrière de cosmos qui protégeait le Sanctuaire. C'est lors d'une de ces patrouilles qu'ils les trouvèrent. Deux corps étendus devant l'entrée tout à coté du poste de garde. Ce n'était pas la première fois que des ivrognes s'écroulaient ivres mort aux abords du Domaine mais quand les gardes virent que l'un des deux hommes était un Atlante, ils contactèrent le Chevalier de garde. Ce soir là, c'était Shiryu. Il avait senti des cosmos tout proche quelques minutes auparavant mais le phénomène n'était pas nouveau. Il sortit rapidement de sa chambre dans l'appartement réservé à l'officier de quart et partit en courant vers le poste de garde.

Lorsqu'il arriva sur les lieux et découvrit pourquoi on l'avait appelé, il tomba à genoux, incapable de tenir sur ses jambes tant elles tremblaient. Il avait du mal à respirer, ses larmes brouillaient sa vue. Soudain il fit exploser son cosmos avec une telle puissance qu'il réveilla tout le Domaine. Quelques minutes plus tard, Shun, Hyoga, Marine, Shaina et Kiki l'entouraient, lui et les deux corps tandis que les gardes se tenaient un peu à l'écart. Entre-temps, le Dragon avait transporté les deux hommes à l'abri de la barrière de cosmos. Devant leurs yeux écarquillés, encore sous le choc de cette extraordinaire vision, Seiya et Shion reprenaient lentement connaissance. Voyant qu'ils n'étaient pas en train d'halluciner collectivement, tous entourèrent les deux revenants. Des revenants certes, mais pas des fantômes. Ils étaient bel et bien vivants. S'asseyant sur le sol sec et caillouteux, Seiya croisa le regard de Shiryu, puis il vit Hyoga, Shun et tous les autres.

Marine s'approcha et s'accroupit devant lui. Il la regarda avec les yeux de quelqu'un qui fouille dans ses souvenirs. Il ne se souvenait pas de ce visage, mais la tenue de la jeune femme remua quelque chose en lui et toute sa vie déferla dans sa mémoire. Elle lui tendit la main et l'aida à se relever.

- Ton… masque ? chuchota-t-il d'une voie rauque qu'il ne reconnut pas

Elle lui fit son plus beau sourire, empreint d'une immense tendresse.

- Ce n'est plus obligatoire. Athéna a aboli cette règle.

- Seiya ? l'interpella doucement Shun.

- Shun ? C'est bien toi ?

- Oui, bien sûr.

- Mais… tu as changé. Tu es…plus vieux…

- Tu risques d'être choqué par ce que je vais te dire, poursuivit Marine. Tu es toi aussi plus vieux que lors de ton dernier affrontement contre Hadès.

- Plus vieux… comment ça ? Combien ?

- En bien… de plusieurs années, commença Shun préparant doucement le terrain.

- Combien ? répéta Seiya le regard plus dur.

- Euh… neuf… neuf ans, murmura Marine dans un souffle

- Hein ? Neuf… tu veux dire que… j'ai… vingt-deux ans ?

- C'est exact, comme moi, s'empressa d'enchaîner Shun pour ne pas lui laisser le temps de réfléchir. Tu as aussi changé physiquement, tu es devenu un homme.

- Où est Saori ? demanda-t-il de but en blanc sautant du coq à l'âne.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, Athéna va bien, elle est à Tokyo. Elle partage sa vie entre le Sanctuaire et la Fondation Kido, lui expliqua rapidement Marine.

Pendant ce temps auprès de Shion que personne ne connaissait hormis les Chevaliers Divins, Shiryu et Hyoga l'informait également de la situation. Il fut moins surpris que Seiya, après tout, il était revenu d'entre les morts pour se battre encore une fois pour Athéna, et il avait quelque chose comme deux cent soixante et un ans. Rien ne pouvait plus le surprendre. Il se posait surtout des questions. Qui que soit la divinité qui l'avait ressuscité - parce que ça ne pouvait être qu'une divinité pour avoir un tel pouvoir - en lui conservant le corps qu'il avait à dix-huit ans, il lui en était reconnaissant. Mais surtout, il se demandait pourquoi. Pourquoi était-il jeune ? Pourquoi était-il vivant ? Pourquoi les femmes chevaliers ne portaient-elles plus leurs masques. Où était Athéna ? Quelle était la date d'aujourd'hui ?

Il se tourna vers Seiya et lu la confusion sur son visage. Shiryu et Hyoga s'approchèrent de leurs frère d'arme, leur ami et le prirent dans leur bras. Seule Shaina restait un peu en retrait, attendant un moment plus calme pour l'aborder à son tour. Elle réalisa qu'elle ne le connaissait plus. Elle se rappelait d'un gamin de treize ans, un peu fou, avec un baratin pas possible, horripilant à certains moments, craquant à d'autres, tête de mule au possible, mais d'une loyauté indéfectible envers sa Déesse. Là, elle avait un homme sous les yeux. Beau, séduisant, avec un corps d'homme, des mains d'homme… Elle secoua la tête et chasse toutes ses idées érotiques de son esprit. Pour l'instant il fallait s'occuper d'eux. Les jours à venir promettaient d'être riches en émotions.

- Ecoutez-moi tous, fit Shiryu d'une voix puissante. Que tout le monde regagne ses quartiers, et que les gardes reprennent leurs patrouilles.

Malgré quelques murmures de protestation, chacun obéi.

- Nous allons vous emmener au Palais, poursuivit Shun en posant sa main sur l'avant-bras de Shion. Celui le regarda et lui décocha un sourire malicieux.

- Je sais que j'ai l'air en pleine forme, mais j'ai pas l'intention de m'taper tous les escaliers à pieds. On va se téléporter. - C'est impossible dans l'enceinte du Sanctuaire, lui rappela Shiryu avec un regret dans la voix, vous devriez le savoir.

- Et toi tu devrais savoir que rien n'est impossible pour un Grand Pope, le taquina-t-il. Même si c'est un ex-Grand Pope.

En un clin d'œil, ils avaient gagné le Palais. Shion fut plus ému qu'il ne l'aurait cru en revoyant cette salle. Il pensa aussi à Star Hill, le Mont Etoilé où seul les Grands Popes avaient le droit de se rendre pour lire dans le mouvement des étoiles les destins et les évènements à venir. C'est aussi là que, après avoir escalader le piton rocheux, Saga, Chevalier d'Or des Gémeaux, sous l'emprise d'un esprit maléfique, l'avait assassiné. Une vague de souvenirs aussi nombreux que les étoiles dans le ciel le submergea et il dut faire un effort pour se reprendre. Il se sentait en pleine forme, il n'avait pas faim, il n'avait pas soif, mais son esprit était embouteillé par un foisonnement de questions sans réponses.

- Saori était en réunion, elle sera là demain dans la matinée, mais elle sait ce qui c'est passé, déclara Shun qui venait d'avoir Tatsumi au téléphone.

- Déjà ? Mais on lui a rien dit ! s'étonna Hyoga.

- Il parait qu'Athéna a perçu l'explosion du cosmos de Shiryu quand il les a trouvés. Faut dire qu'il a fait fort sur c'coup là le Dragon ! sourit le Chevalier Andromède.

- Shun, où es ton frère, s'enquit Seiya tout en redoutant un peu la réponse.

- Je suis ici mon ami.

Tous se retournèrent au son de cette voix rocailleuse et profonde pour voir un Ikki radieux avec un sourire qui lui faisait trois fois le tour de la tête.

Seiya se leva de sa chaise et courut presque vers le Phénix, des larmes pleins les yeux. Ikki ouvrit les bras et serra son frère contre lui. La joie et le bonheur de cette étreinte étaient si intenses que les autres Chevaliers s'approchèrent d'eux pour les embrasser à leur tour. Shion et Kiki les observaient, un sourire bienveillant aux lèvres. Les cinq Chevaliers Divins sont à nouveau réunis pensa l'ancien Grand Pope. Il perçut la profonde affection qu'ils se portaient, l'amour fraternel qui les unissaient. La puissance de ses sentiments était telle, que même les Dieux n'y avaient pas résistée. Effondrés les grands Hadès et Poséidon, écroulés, balayés devant cet amour qui les liaient les uns aux autres et qui les liaient à leur Déesse.

Marine et Shaina s'étaient tenues à l'écart, laissant les hommes entre eux. Elles en avaient profité pour rapidement préparer deux chambres supplémentaires dans le Palais.

Ils étaient assis sur les canapés du salon. Shion se sentait un peu comme un intrus. Il ne les avait vu que quelques minutes lorsqu'il leur avait ordonné de porter son armure à Athéna pour qu'elle puisse affronter Hadès à armes égales et à ce moment là, lui-même portait un surplis. Mais à la vue du résultat, il ne doutait pas une seconde qu'ils fussent des hommes hors du commun.

- Vous avez accompli un miracle. Vous êtes les dignes Chevaliers d'Athéna. C'est la force de vos convictions qui vous a permis une fois encore de vaincre.

Ce qui l'amena tout naturellement à penser aux Chevaliers d'Or. Qu'avaient-ils fait pour permettre à ces cinq là d'être victorieux ?

- Ils se sont sacrifiés, s'entendit-il répondre par Seiya comme s'il avait lu dans son esprit. L'ex-Grand Pope, perdu dans ses pensées, n'avaient pas remarqué que les cinq hommes le regardait, suivant le fil de ses réflexions comme s'ils lisaient un livre ouvert.

- Toutes les armures d'Or se sont réunies devant le Mur des Lamentations, commença Shun.

- Elles sont entrés en résonnance et les âmes de Chevaliers d'Or morts sont apparues. Ils ont tous revêtu leur armure, poursuivit Hyoga. Même l'âme de Kanon s'est jointe à celle de Saga dans l'armure des Gémeaux.

- L'âme de Kanon… jointe avec Saga ? s'étonna Shion, qui écoutait, fasciné.

- Oui. Le vieux maitre nous a expliqué que pour détruire ce Mur, ils devaient reproduire la lumière du Soleil, qu'ils n'y parviendraient qu'en faisant exploser leur cosmos poussé au-delà du possible, continua Shiryu.

- Ils se sont tous unis dans la flèche d'Or d'Aïoros et il la décocha vers le Mur. Nous sommes sortis avant ça parce que nous n'aurions pas résisté à la concentration d'une telle puissance de destruction. Lorsque nous sommes revenus il y avait un énorme trou dans le Mur des Lamentations mais les Chevaliers d'Or n'étaient plus là, termina Seiya.

Shion les regarda, les uns après les autres. Ainsi donc, voilà comment avait fini la plus puissante génération de Chevaliers d'Or qu'Athéna n'avait jamais eu, dans une explosion de cosmos, de dévouement et d'Amour pour leur Déesse. Même les Gémeaux, ces deux frères ennemis s'étaient finalement retrouvés et unis dans le combat. Treize Chevaliers d'Or, magnifiques de puissance, d'Amour et d'abnégation dont certains, comme lui, étaient revenus du Royaume des Morts pour offrir leur vie encore une fois.

Et lui était en vie, à nouveau, mais pas eux. Il laissa ses larmes couler, il n'en avait pas honte. Elles étaient un hommage, une offrande à ces treize hommes d'exception qui se sacrifièrent pour que la Paix, l'Amour, la Justice et Liberté règnent sur la Terre.

Alors il laissa ses larmes couler…

A suivre…

J'espère avoir suscité de l'intérêt chez mes lecteurs. Il faut laisser aux choses le temps de se mettre en place. Si ça vous plait, laissez des reviews, c'est toujours agréable de voir son travail apprécié. Je ferai de mon mieux pour y répondre. Merci.

14


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes** : Je sais que vous attendez l'arrivée des Golds mais patience, ils seront bientôt là. Laissons le temps aux choses de se mettre en place.

J'espère que ce cinquième chapitre vous donnera envie de laisser vos avis. Athéna retrouve son ancien Grand Pope, Seiya retrouve Saori et les autres Chevaliers Divins.

Laissez vos impressions, positives ou négatives, mais toujours constructives. Ca me fera plaisir, ça m'encouragera et ça me permettra de m'améliorer. Je ferai de mon mieux pour répondre à tout le monde. Merci.

**Lumi's** : merci pour tes encouragements et pour ta fidélité à cette fic.

**Chapitre 5**

**Sanctuaire d'Athéna, avril 1995. Le lendemain…**

Le soleil éclairait tout juste le ciel de ses premiers rayons quand Saori entra dans le Palais. Elle courut plus qu'elle ne marcha vers l'escalier qui menait au premier étage, où était les appartements. Soudain elle s'arrêta, sentant une présence, un cosmos qu'elle connaissait bien. Elle fit volte-face et aperçut une silhouette dans l'ombre d'une colonne. C'était un homme. Il s'avança vers la jeune femme, se retrouvant dans le halo de lumière d'une lampe. Elle eut un sursaut d'étonnement. Cet homme ressemblait tellement à Mû, le Chevalier d'Or du Bélier. Leurs regards s'accrochèrent pendant de longues secondes et ce fut lui qui détourna les yeux pour s'agenouiller avec l'aisance dû à l'habitude.

- Déesse Athéna, commença-t-il d'une voix à peine audible, je suis heureux de vous revoir.

Saori le regardait toujours. Elle s'approcha de lui et posa une main sur son épaule.

- Shion, mon fidèle Chevalier, murmura-t-elle à son tour, la Déesse prenant le pas sur l'humaine. Relève-toi je t'en prie.

Elle enflamma son cosmos et enveloppa l'Atlante qui leva vers elle ses yeux roses vifs pleins de larmes dans lesquelles elle put lire toute l'adoration qu'il lui portait. L'émotion lui sera la gorge mais elle se contrôla et lui adressa un magnifique sourire.

- Allons nous asseoir, fit-elle, l'invitant d'un geste de la main à rejoindre le salon d'où il sortait. Elle décrocha le téléphone et appela les cuisines où il y avait toujours quelqu'un, prêt à satisfaire les désirs de la Déesse. Après avoir commandé un copieux petit-déjeuner pour deux, elle rejoignit l'ancien Bélier d'Or qui ne l'avait pas quitté des yeux

- Alors mon ami, comment vas-tu ? demanda la Déesse sur le ton de la conversation. Shion fut un peu surpris par cette familiarité mais s'en accommoda, plutôt content de ne pas être déjà soumis au protocole.

- Eh bien… je ne sais pas par où commencer. Je sais que c'est vous mais vous êtes différente.

- Ma précédente réincarnation était blonde et plus jeune lorsqu'elle est morte. Je conçois que tu sois un peu désarçonné.

- Pourtant vous êtes bien là et je ne sais pas qui je dois remercier pour m'offrir cette chance de pouvoir encore vous servir.

- Shion, tu m'as servi comme peu de mes Chevaliers l'ont fait depuis la nuit des temps. Tu es revenu du Royaume des Morts avec d'autres pour m'aider à vaincre Hadès au risque d'être damnés pour l'éternité.

- Nous y avons vu une opportunité de vous servir encore et nous n'avons fait qu'accomplir notre devoir, protesta-t-il avec modestie.

Un serviteur apparut poussant une desserte chargée du petit-déjeuner qu'il laissa à coté d'une table. Shion et Saori s'installèrent face à face, tout en poursuivant leur conversation. A l'odeur des croissants chauds et du café qui vint agréablement chatouiller ses narines, l'ex-Chevalier d'Or du Bélier réalisa qu'il mourrait de faim.

- As-tu une idée des raisons de votre retour à Seiya et toi ?

- Pas la moindre. Je me souviens d'être retourné au Royaume des Morts aux premières lueurs du jour, à la fin des douze heures qu'Hadès nous avez accordé. Mais je n'ai pas eu l'impression d'être mort, un peu comme si je sentais une présence mais sans en avoir la certitude. Et puis quand on est mort, on ne pense pas, on ne réfléchit pas.

Il s'arrêta de parler, plongeant dans ses souvenirs pour tenter de les rapporter le plus fidèlement possible. Athéna patienta, lui laissant le temps, et bien qu'elle fût impatiente de connaître la suite, elle ne voulait pas le brusquer.

- Après un certain temps, reprit-il en terminant sa tasse de café, j'étais sûr que je n'étais pas seul. Mais je n'avais aucune sensation physique, pas de douleurs, pas d'odeur, je ne voyais rien. Je ne me sentais même pas respirer, pas de bruit non plus. Je ne rêvais pas, j'étais indifférent au passage du temps. Je ne pourrais pas dire si ça me plaisait ou pas, j'étais insensible. Oui je crois que c'est le terme qui se rapproche le plus de l'état dans lequel j'étais, une totale insensibilité, une totale indifférence aussi bien physique que psychologique.

- Je ne sais pas si j'arriverai un jour à appréhender ce que tu as vécu. Ce devait être effrayant.

- Par contre, à un moment donné, je suis certain d'avoir perçu une cosmoénergie très puissante et d'une incroyable douceur. J'ai cru que c'était la votre pendant un instant puis j'ai compris que non.

- Qu'est-ce qui t'a fait changer d'avis ? s'enquit la Déesse vivement intéressée.

- Chaque cosmoénergie est unique. On ne peut pas en confondre deux, même si elles se ressemblent beaucoup. Je vous prie de m'excuser d'avoir pu me méprendre mais je n'étais pas vraiment dans mon état normal, dit-il avec un sourire désarmant.

- Tu crois vraiment que je pourrais t'en vouloir ? Shion, je suis trop à la joie de votre retour pour en vouloir à qui que se soit aujourd'hui, fit-elle avec un petit rire.

- En tout cas, je peux vous assurer que je suis toujours à votre service. J'ai la prétention de croire que vous allez avoir besoin de moi, sinon mon retour n'aurait aucun sens.

- Je suis bien d'accord. C'est pourquoi j'aimerais t'offrir à nouveau le poste de Grand Pope. Tu es libre de refuser bien sûr et je comprendrais que tu ais envie de profiter de cette nouvelle vie comme bon te semble.

Shion la regarda, avec une expression indéfinissable sur le visage qui se transforma en un sourire éclatant. Un rire silencieux secoua ses épaules devant l'air interloqué de la jeune femme.

- Ne m'en veuillez pas Déesse, mais ma dernière expérience en tant que tel c'est plutôt mal terminée.

- Nous veillerons à ce qu'aucun Chevaliers des Gémeaux ne vienne te déranger à Star Hill.

Tous deux partirent à rire doucement. Shion se sentait de plus en plus à l'aise avec Athéna. Elle était sa Déesse, celle pour qui il mourrait encore un million de fois, mais elle était aussi Saori, une jeune femme vive, pleine d'esprit, douce et splendide.

- J'ai aboli certains aspects du protocole. Tu ne seras plus obligé de porter un masque et la toge ne sera de mise que lors des cérémonies officielles.

- Mmm… je sens que je vais aimer redevenir Grand Pope, plaisanta-t-il.

- Ca veut dire que tu acceptes ?

- En doutiez-vous ? J'aimerai aussi vous demander une faveur.

- Elle est accordée d'avance.

- Je souhaiterais poursuivre la formation de Kiki. Il devait succéder à Mû mais avec notre disparition à tous les deux, personne n'a pu finir de lui apprendre les techniques propres au Chevalier d'Or du Bélier. De même que la réparation des armures.

- Je te laisse carte blanche avec Kiki, même si nous n'avons aucune armure à lui offrir.

- Je ne peux m'empêcher d'espérer que ce qui m'est arrivé se produise pour les Chevaliers d'Or aussi.

- C'est l'espoir qui nous a fait surmonter tous les obstacles. L'espoir nous fait vivre et moi je veux vivre.

- Moi aussi Déesse, je veux vivre pour la Paix de cette planète, pour les Chevaliers qui sont là et pour vous.

- J'ai fait rénover et moderniser le Domaine Sacré, fit-elle d'un ton plus léger et changeant de sujet.

- Je m'y suis promener cette nuit et ce que vous avez fait est incroyable. L'entraînement dur et long que nous dispensons aux novices, pour les raisons que nous connaissons, nous a fait oublier trop longtemps que se sont avant tout des êtres humains. Des enfants. Et un peu de détente ne peut pas être nuisible à leur potentiel ni remettre en cause leur engagement envers vous.

- Je vais donc te laisser reprendre possession du Domaine, Grand Pope. J'ai quelqu'un d'autre à aller voir.

- Saori, laissez-vous du temps pour vous redécouvrir, fit-il en s'adressant à la jeune femme et non plus à la Déesse. Vous n'étiez que des enfants à l'époque. Aujourd'hui, les choses sont semblables et différentes à la fois. N'oubliez pas qu'il a encore treize ans dans sa tête, mais pas dans son corps. Et, à moins qu'Athéna ait changé encore plus de choses qu'elle ne l'a déjà fait, ne lui donnez pas trop d'espoir. Votre déception à chacun pourrait vous anéantir tous les deux.

L'allusion non dissimulée de Shion fit rosir les joues de Saori et elle fut frappée par la clairvoyance de l'Atlante. Elle se leva, lui adressa un dernier sourire et quitta le salon. Saori était impatiente de revoir Seiya. Elle se précipita dans les escaliers qu'elle grimpa deux par deux. Elle longea le couloir à la recherche de cette cosmoénergie qu'elle connaissait si bien et qui lui avait tant manquée.

Elle s'arrêta devant la porte de la chambre de Seiya. Elle respira profondément à plusieurs reprises avant d'entrer. La pièce était plongée dans la pénombre. On ne distinguait que les silhouettes noires des meubles. Saori s'avança lentement vers la fenêtre avec l'intention d'ouvrir un peu les épais rideaux occultant de velours bleu marine.

- Je t'attendais…, fit une voix masculine qu'elle ne connaissait pas. Elle s'arrêta à mi-chemin entre la porte et la fenêtre, paralysée, ne sachant comment réagir.

-… n'ouvre pas les rideaux s'il te plait.

Elle sursauta. La voix était juste derrière elle, grave, profonde. Une voix d'homme. Lentement elle se tourna pour lui faire face. Elle ne vit qu'une ombre, une ombre qui ne ressemblait en rien à ses souvenirs. Elle remercia Athéna de lui laisser l'initiative dans ses retrouvailles. Elle voulait retrouver Seiya avant que la Déesse ne retrouve son Chevalier.

- Saori… j'ai peur… murmura-t-il

- Moi aussi… je ne sais pas quoi faire, quoi dire…

- Moi non plus… je voudrais juste…

- Quoi…

- … j'arrive pas encore… à croire ce qui m'est arrivé, j'ai du mal… à me reconnaître…

- Je comprends…

- J'ai le souvenir d'une petite fille capricieuse et d'une adolescente d'un incroyable courage qui avait fini par accepter son destin… mais maintenant t'es devenue une jeune femme… Je sais plus où j'en suis…

- Où veux-tu en venir Seiya ?

- Tu connais mes sentiments pour toi… on est plus des enfants Saori, j'ai peur de ce que je ressens, j'ai peur de te décevoir, j'ai peur de ce qui m'arrive…

- Je sais tout ça, moi aussi je suis un peu perdue mais tu conviendras qu'on ne peut pas rester ainsi. Tôt ou tard il faudra bien affronter la réalité.

Un silence tomba. Elle vit l'ombre de Seiya baisser la tête. Elle le sentait si fragile alors qu'il était le plus solide des Chevaliers Divins d'Athéna. L'émotion lui serrait la gorge, elle s'approcha d'un pas, puis d'un autre, elle allongea le bras et lui pris la main. Ce contact les bouleversa. Ils étaient si proches qu'ils pouvaient sentir la chaleur que dégageait le corps de l'autre. La tension entre eux était palpable. Seiya pris l'autre main de la jeune femme. Ni l'un ni l'autre ne voulaient précipiter les choses mais le besoin de se voir se faisait de plus en plus impérieux. Saori fut la première à réagir en se dirigeant d'un pas décidé vers la fenêtre et ouvrit le rideau d'un geste nerveux. Elle resta là sans bouger, à nouveau hésitante. Quand il posa ses mains sur ses épaules, elle tressaillit violement. D'une légère pression sur son bras il lui fit comprendre qu'il voulait qu'elle se retourne. Comme dans un rêve, elle pivota sur elle-même et plongea son regard dans celui de l'homme qui se tenait devant elle. Ce qu'elle lut dans ses yeux, un Amour si fort, si grand qu'il avait défié la mort elle-même, eu raison de ses dernières barrières. L'émotion la submergea et des larmes emplirent ses yeux. Elle reconnaissait ce regard droit, franc, perçant avec cette lueur taquine qui l'agaçait si souvent à une certaine époque. Elle sourit, un magnifique sourire avec un petit rire. Elle ouvrit les bras et serra Seiya contre elle. Deux bras puissant se refermèrent sur elle comme un étau. Elle pleura de bonheur de retrouver enfin ce garçon dont elle était éperdument amoureuse, qu'elle aimait plus que sa propre vie.

Seiya commença à réaliser qu'il la tenait enfin dans ses bras. Il enfouit son visage dans les cheveux de son cou, s'enivrant de son odeur, de sa douceur, de sa force aussi. Il sanglota, incapable de se contrôler. Il voulait la garder ainsi, ne plus la lâcher, ne plus la perdre, jamais.

Ils restèrent ainsi longtemps, sans parler, juste à s'emplir de la présence de l'autre, des bras de l'autre, du corps de l'autre. Et ils prirent conscience qu'ils n'étaient effectivement plus des enfants. C'est à cet instant qu'Athéna décida d'intervenir avant qu'ils ne perdent le contrôle de leurs émotions.

- Chevalier Pégase, je suis également heureuse de te revoir, entendit celui-ci à son oreille, lui faisant l'effet d'une douche froide. Ils se séparèrent à contrecœur. "Tu as manqué à tes compagnons et tu m'as manqué."

- Je suis très content de pouvoir à nouveau te servir Athéna. Je ne comprends pas encore les raisons de mon retour, mais je te renouvelle mon serment d'allégeance.

- Je te remercie Chevalier, je n'ai jamais douté de ton dévouement. Tu es mort pour moi et pour que règnent la Paix et la Justice sur la Terre. Ce geste t'honore au-delà de tout ce que je pourrais dire. Quant aux raisons qui t'ont ramenées parmi nous, eh bien, j'espère que nous les découvrirons bientôt.

- Je te remercie, laissa-t-il tomber d'un ton las.

- J'ai besoin de Saori quelques heures pour régler les affaires courantes du Sanctuaire mais je n'en ai pas pour longtemps. A plus tard Chevalier.

Seiya s'inclina respectueusement et regarda la jeune femme sortir. Il serra les poings pour tenter de contenir la frustration qu'il sentait monter en lui. Il aimait Saori et il aimait Athéna, d'un amour différent certes, mais il les aimait toutes les deux. Jamais il n'oserait un geste déplacé envers sa Déesse. Mais Saori le rendait fou. D'instinct, il comprenait la réaction de son corps. Il avait envie d'elle, l'avoir tenue dans ses bras pendant quelques instants avait éveillé en lui des sensations qui lui était jusque là inconnues et ça lui faisait peur. Mais il avait trop de respect pour elle pour se laisser aller à commettre un acte déshonorant. Il allait devoir prendre son mal en patience. Et la patience n'était pas vraiment une de ses qualités. Il était malheureux, mais également fou de joie d'être là. Il regrettait une chose pourtant, d'avoir perdu neuf années à savoir où, manquant des expériences qu'il aurait dû faire pendant tout ce temps. Il avait l'impression qu'on lui avait volé une partie de sa vie, mais il était là, vivant, il ne fallait peut-être pas trop en demander. Les Dieux devaient avoir leurs raisons…

Il était presque neuf heures du matin. Il décida de mettre ses états d'âme entre parenthèses pour l'instant et d'aller prendre une douche et un bon petit-déjeuner avant de rejoindre ses frères. Ils avaient tant de choses à rattraper…

Après avoir réglé quelques affaires, Athéna était retournée dans sa chambre et s'était allongée sur le lit. Elle endormi Saori, puis gagna l'Olympe. Elle avait une requête à présenter à son père, le tout puissant Roi des Dieux, Zeus en personne…

Shion était entré dans son ancien bureau. Il fut un instant surpris par les changements. Le mobilier était beaucoup plus moderne. Un écran de télévision et une chaîne hi-fi occupaient un coin de la pièce. Trois canapés moelleux entouraient en U une table basse sur laquelle s'épanouissait un énorme bouquet de roses fraîchement coupées, probablement en provenance de la roseraie du douzième Temple. _" Aphrodite ! "_ A cette pensée, son cœur se serra. Deux des murs étaient toujours tapissés de rayonnages croulant sous d'innombrables livres plus ou moins vieux et couverts de poussière. Entre les deux grandes fenêtres, sur son bureau trônait un ordinateur à coté d'un téléphone sans fil. Il n'avait pas la moindre idée du fonctionnement du pc et cela lui tira un sourire amusé. Il se dit que la maîtrise de cet appareil promettait de lui valoir quelques nuits blanches. Il s'assit dans l'un des canapés et respira profondément. Il se sentait chez lui, il était bien. Il vida son esprit pour tenter un exercice de méditation. Le calme afflua en lui, il enflamma légèrement son cosmos pour en retrouver la plénitude. Depuis qu'il était réapparu à l'entrée du Domaine, il n'avait pas trop osé se risquer à ça. En tant qu'Atlante, la téléportation ne faisait pas appel à lui, alors que les autres Chevaliers devaient utiliser leur cosmoénergie pour y parvenir, et baisser la barrière était un exercice qui ne demandait que très peu d'énergie. Sans comprendre pourquoi, il n'était pas sûr d'y parvenir. Et sans un cosmos fort, il ne serait d'aucune utilité à Athéna. La sensation de force et de puissance qu'il ressenti alors lui fit éprouver un sentiment de joie proche de l'euphorie.

- Crystal Wall, murmura-t-il. Aussitôt la puissante protection du Bélier d'Or se matérialisa devant lui. Il avait toujours ses pouvoirs et pourrait transmettre son savoir à Kiki.

Le mur de Cristal disparut et son cosmos décrût. Il resta ainsi, méditant encore de longues heures. Un tiraillement au creux de l'estomac le tira de sa concentration. Il se leva et prit le téléphone comme l'avait fait Saori le matin même. Il regarda la liste des différents numéros de postes et composa celui des cuisines pour qu'on lui apporte son déjeuné. Un quart d'heure plus tard, une jeune fille entra. A cette apparition, Shion se sentit vraiment vivant. Il la regarda traverser la pièce et poser le plateau sur le bureau. Elle devait avoir une vingtaine d'années, de longs cheveux bouclés d'un roux flamboyant, un jeans moulant et une chemise noire. L'Atlante sentit s'éveiller en lui des sensations qu'il n'avait plus ressenties depuis de bien trop nombreuses années. Il avait encore un peu de mal à ne pas oublier qu'il avait retrouvé le corps de ses dix-huit ans avec tout ce que cela impliquait. La force, la puissance, la robustesse mais aussi le désir de la chair. D'autres souvenirs lui revinrent en mémoire.

Avant la dernière Guerre Sainte de 1743, les Chevaliers d'alors avaient des mœurs assez dissolues. En particulier les Or. En dehors des entraînements, les jeunes gens ne se privaient d'aucun des plaisirs de la vie, en particulier du plaisir que seul peut procurer le corps d'un homme ou d'une femme. Les soirées dégénéraient souvent en orgies sexuelles ou les corps s'emmêlaient les uns aux autres. Et Shion n'était pas le dernier à s'amuser. Il était un libertin.

Et cette jeune fille venait de faire ressurgir tous ses merveilleux souvenirs. Il se leva et s'approcha d'elle en silence tandis qu'elle débarrassait son plateau sur le bureau. Il prit une boucle rousse entre ses doigts et la porta à son nez. Une odeur de vanille s'en dégageait. Elle sursauta et se retourna pour se trouver nez à nez avec le Grand Pope.

- Je t'ai fait peur ? Ce n'était pas mon intention, fit-il d'une voix profonde.

- Je… non, je ne…, bégaya-t-elle plongeant dans le regard améthyste. Un éclair de surprise passa sur son visage.

- C'est la première fois que tu vois un Atlante ? demanda Shion, taquin, poussant son avantage pour se rapprocher encore d'elle.

- Non, je connais Kiki, mais il a toujours était persuadé qu'il était le dernier, expliqua-t-elle reprenant un peu de son assurance

- Ah oui… Kiki. Quelles sont tes fonctions au Palais ? questionna-t-il encore tout en la frôlant pour contourner son bureau, laissant traîner une main dans son dos.

A ce léger contact, son teint rosit de façon adorable qui dessina un sourire félin sur les lèvres du Grand Pope.

- Je travaille aux cuisines et à l'entretien du Palais.

- Quel est ton nom ?

Elle leva ses magnifiques yeux gris acier vers Shion qui en eut le souffle coupé.

- Thémis, Monseigneur.

- Thémis comme la Titanide, Déesse de la Loi et de l'Equité. Eh bien Thémis, j'ai été ravi de faire ta connaissance. Tu peux me laisser.

Elle obéit. De nouveau seul, Shion se permit un sourire éclatant de quelqu'un qui est vraiment content de lui. Son charme opérait toujours sur la gente féminine. S'il avait poussé un peu plus les choses, cette petite serait en train de hurler de plaisir dans ses bras. Mais il n'avait pas envi de se presser. La chasse aussi était excitante, guetter sa proie, la traquer, la piéger pour finalement s'en repaître. C'était ça que Shion aimait. Tout en avalant son repas, il se demanda s'il aurait autant de facilité avec les hommes…

Il fut tiré de ses pensées par Saori qui venait de faire irruption dans la pièce. Il se leva précipitamment et mis un genou au sol devant la Déesse.

- Non, non, non ! Relèves-toi, sourit la jeune femme. C'est moi Saori, pas Athéna.

- C'est difficile à savoir avant que vous ne parliez, princesse, se défendit-il. Athéna avait prit totalement possession de sa dernière réincarnation et je n'ai jamais eu à faire qu'à la Déesse.

- Très bien, on va établir quelques règles. Lorsque nous sommes en privé je ne veux pas que tu t'agenouilles devant moi. Tu m'appelles par mon prénom et tu me tutoies. J'en ai assez de m'entendre donner du "princesse" à longueur de journée. Quand j'étais une gamine ça flattait certainement mon égo, mais aujourd'hui ça me gonfle prodigieusement. Quand à Athéna, tu sauras vite faire la différence entre elle et moi.

Shion la regardait, médusé d'entendre un langage si familier dans la bouche de la réincarnation de sa Déesse. Mais cela l'amusa et il prit le parti de se conformer aux règles ainsi établies.

- Je suis venue pour te montrer comment te servir de l'ordinateur.

- Ah… je savais bien que je n'y couperai pas !

- Tu verras que c'est pas si compliqué et que c'est un outil bien pratique.

- Je veux bien vous croi… te croire, rectifia-t-il en lui souriant.

- Bien au travail, dit-elle en s'asseyant sur une chaise à coté du fauteuil de Shion.

Pendant plusieurs heures Saori expliqua à Shion les mystères du cyberespace. Comment surfer sur internet, envoyer des e-mails, rédiger et sauvegarder des documents avec un traitement de texte. Elle n'aborda pas le progiciel de gestion du Sanctuaire qui était assez complexe.

Au terme de ce premier cours, Shion eut l'impression d'avoir un grand vide à la place du cerveau. Il n'arrivait plus à aligner deux pensées cohérentes l'une derrière l'autre. Mais il venait de se découvrir une fascination pour les technologies modernes…

Seiya avait passé la journée avec ses frères à parcourir le Sanctuaire, s'extasiant des améliorations qu'avait apporté Athéna par l'entremise de Saori. Il avait l'impression de se retrouver dans un village de vacances par rapport au souvenir qu'il en avait. Lorsqu'il était arrivé dans le Domaine il n'avait que six ans. Le paysage n'était que rochers, falaises abruptes, poussière, cailloux et temples en ruines ou presque. L'été, la chaleur était si caniculaire, que les entraînements avaient eu raison de bon nombre d'apprentis. Seuls les plus résistants étaient encore là. Mais malgré ce confort apparent, il n'y avait pas de laisser-aller dans la discipline. Depuis qu'Athéna était revenue des Enfers, les effectifs des Chevaliers de Bronze et d'Argent avaient augmenté et plusieurs armures avaient trouvé un porteur. Mais il manquait toujours une caste, celle des Chevaliers d'Or. Les armures n'étaient toujours pas revenues et bien que certains novices semblaient développer un potentiel pour revêtir une armure d'Or, ils ne pouvaient pas subir l'épreuve finale. De plus, la Déesse n'arrivait toujours pas à demander à son frère Héphaïstos d'en créer de nouvelles. Elle éprouvait un profond sentiment de trahison à cette seule idée.

Les Chevaliers Divins avaient dégusté leurs retrouvailles avec un plaisir non dissimulé. Ikki était beaucoup moins taciturne et sauvage que dans les souvenirs de Seiya. Hyoga ressemblait à son maître Camus tant il parvenait à contrôler ses émotions. Mais la gouaille du Chevalier de Pégase avait réussi à faire fondre ce bloc de glace. Shun était calme et serein. Il avait toujours cette douceur désarmante dans le regard qui avait même troublé Charon d'Achéron, le passeur du Styx, un des spectres d'Hadès qui avait renoncé à le tuer. Mais il avait perdu sa naïveté. Il était devenu un jeune homme séduisant au charme subtil et irrésistible. Quand a Shiryu, il était toujours aussi solide. Athéna avait fait le bon choix en lui confiant les rennes du Sanctuaire. Mais maintenant que Shion était revenu, tous les cinq étaient persuadés qu'il allait reprendre son titre et son poste ce qui soulageait le Dragon. Diriger le Domaine Sacré n'était pas son activité favorite. Il préférait de loin superviser l'entraînement des apprentis.

Leurs pas les avaient menés jusqu'à l'arène qui avait vu des dizaines de générations de Chevaliers d'Or s'entraîner. C'était **leur** arène. Tout le monde pouvait assister aux combats mais personne n'aurait posé le pied dans le cercle de sable. Ce sol n'avait jamais était foulé par d'autres pieds que des pieds chaussés d'Or. L'arène des Chevaliers d'Or était un lieu sacré à l'intérieur d'un autre lieu sacré. Les cinq Chevaliers Divins s'assirent en silence dans les gradins de pierre. Ils laissèrent leurs yeux parcourir cet endroit mythique chargé de mystères et de légendes. Ils pouvaient encore sentir des résidus de cosmoénergie tout comme quand ils traversaient les douze Temples.

- Seiya, tu crois qu'ils vont rev'nir ? murmura Shun.

- Je l'espère, j'suis bien là moi, et Shion aussi.

- Moi c'est l'absence des armures qui m'fait espérer, poursuivit Ikki.

- N'oubliez pas mes amis, que nous sommes les Chevaliers de l'Espoir, sourit Shiryu tristement.

- Ils nous ont appelés comme ça juste avant de détruire ce putain de Mur, acheva Hyoga bouillonnant d'une colère froide.

Ce souvenir leur fit monter les larmes aux yeux. Ils le ressentaient comme si l'évènement avait eu lieu la veille. Seiya enflamma son cosmos, bientôt imité par ses compagnons. Ils laissèrent leur énergie se répandre dans l'arène et se mêler aux résidus de cosmos dorés.

- Toi qui m'a ressuscité, cria soudainement Seiya les yeux levés vers le ciel, les bras écartés en signe de supplication, ramènes-les aussi. Tu dois nous rendre les Chevaliers d'Or. On a besoin d'eux ! Athéna a besoin d'eux ! Ramènes-les !

Son hurlement était empreint d'une telle détresse, d'une telle souffrance que Shiryu et Shun se précipitèrent vers lui pour l'entourer de leur bras et le soutenir. Hyoga posa sa main sur l'épaule d'Ikki et la serra à la briser.

Shion avait sursauté en sentant le cosmos de Seiya exploser. Il s'était précipité vers la fenêtre, l'ouvrit et chercha d'où provenait une telle puissance. Il se tourna en direction de l'arène d'Or et comprit en partie ce qui s'était passé.

Saori entra à ce moment là et ils se dévisagèrent dans une muette compréhension. Athéna sentait la tristesse de ses Chevaliers et enrageait de ne pas pouvoir la soulager. Elle avait bien tenté de parler à Zeus, son père, mais il ne lui avait donné aucune réponse. Peut-être était-ce là une épreuve de plus que tous devait endurer. Mais pour prouver quoi encore ?

- _Patience Chevalier, tout vient à point à qui garde l'espoir et sait attendre_, songea Gaïa, _donnes-moi encore un peu de temps_…

A suivre…

J'espère avoir suscité de l'intérêt chez mes lecteurs. Il faut laisser aux choses le temps de se mettre en place. Si ça vous plait, laissez des reviews, c'est toujours agréable de voir son travail apprécié. Je ferai de mon mieux pour y répondre. Merci.

9


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes** : Je sais que vous attendez l'arrivée des Golds mais patience, ils seront bientôt là, chapitre 8. Laissons le temps aux choses de se mettre en place.

J'espère que ce sixième chapitre vous donnera envie de laisser vos avis. Athéna annonce à Seiya qu'elle a retrouvé sa sœur, les Chevaliers Divins s'entraînent, Shion séduit Thémis, la jeune servante. Premier lemon de la fic.

J'ai essayé de retranscrire dans les dialogues une façon de parler proche de celle que nous employons tous les jours avec des syllabes avalées et des négations absentes.

Laissez vos impressions, positives ou négatives, mais toujours constructives. Ca me fera plaisir, ça m'encouragera et ça me permettra de m'améliorer. Je ferai de mon mieux pour répondre à tout le monde. Merci.

**Lumi's**, **Phebe83a, **j'espère qui vous apprécierez cette suite.

* * *

**Chapitre 6**

**Sanctuaire d'Athéna, avril 1995. Le lendemain…**

Saori avait demandé à Seiya de la rejoindre dans son bureau. Athéna l'avait retenue jusqu'à tard dans la nuit et elle n'avait pas pu aller le retrouver. Elle entendit des pas approcher dans le couloir et son cœur fit un bond dans sa poitrine.

- Bonjour, fit Seiya après qu'elle lui ait dit d'entrer.

- Bonjour Chevalier, répondit Athéna. J'ai accaparé Saori très longtemps mais j'ai terminé ce que je voulais faire. Je vous laisse entre vous.

- Ca m'surprendra toujours ce changement de personnalité chez toi, lui sourit le jeune homme.

- Oui, j'imagine, murmura-t-elle espérant qu'il ne remarquerait pas qu'elle le dévorait des yeux. J'ai une très bonne nouvelle à t'annoncer, poursuivit-elle pour masquer son trouble.

- Les amures d'Or sont revenues ? plaisanta-t-il avec un sourire malicieux aux lèvres.

- Non, j'aurais fait une annonce générale sinon ! Mon grand-père t'avait fait une promesse et moi aussi si tu t'en souviens bien.

- Comment j'aurais pu oublier ! Mais jusqu'à présent vous l'avez pas tenue, déclara-t-il froidement, un reproche dans la voix.

- Je tiens toujours mes promesses Seiya, répliqua-t-elle sur le même ton. J'ai retrouvé ta sœur Seika.

- Quoi ! Où est-t-elle ? cria-t-il en bondissant de son fauteuil et plaquant ses mains sur le bureau de Saori comme s'il allait lui sauter à la gorge.

- Calmes-toi, elle est à Tokyo, au manoir Kido. C'est elle qui dirige la propriété en mon absence depuis que Tatsumi est invalide Ca va faire cinq ans maintenant.

- Tatsumi invalide ?

- Oui, un accident de voiture.

- J'l'ai jamais aimé mais j'suis quand même désolé pour lui.

- Seika a repris son poste, c'est mon régisseur.

- Je veux la voir ! Je veux partir à Tokyo !

- Si tu as la patience d'attendre un peu, je t'emmène avec moi. Laisses-moi finir ce que j'ai à faire ici et ensuite nous partirons. Après toutes ses années, tu peux bien attendre encore un peu, glissa-t-elle avec un léger sourire.

- D'accord, laissa-t-il tomber après quelques secondes, un peu déçu. Il regagna son fauteuil et cala son menton dans sa main d'un air boudeur.

- Maintenant que le Domaine Sacré a de nouveau un Grand Pope, je vais pouvoir m'occuper d'avantage de la Fondation. Et s'il y a une urgence nous pourrons toujours revenir avec le jet. Et puis tu pourras profiter encore quelques temps de tes amis.

- Oui, tu n'as pas tord. Que dirais-tu de passer la journée avec moi si Athéna n'a plus besoin de toi ? s'enquit-il préférant un sujet moins sérieux.

- Il faut que je montre à Shion comment se servir de l'ordinateur pour gérer le Sanctuaire en mon absence. Je dois le voir cet après-midi mais si tu veux, on dîne ensemble.

- C'est d'accord, répondit-il d'un air résigné

Il lui décocha ce sourire qui la faisait fondre et sortit du bureau. Une fois dehors, il s'adossa à la porte et ferma les yeux tentant de calmer les battements de son cœur. Il se demandait encore comment il avait réussi à se contrôler pour ne pas tout simplement la prendre dans ses bras et lui faire l'amour directement sur le bureau, même s'il savait qu'ils auraient été maladroits tous les deux. Il lui avait fallut faire un effort surhumain. De plus il avait bien vu la façon dont elle le regardait. Savoir aussi qu'il allait retrouver sa sœur l'avait certainement aidé à focaliser son esprit sur autre chose que la magnifique et désirable jeune femme qui était devant lui. Il passa une main sur son visage pour s'éclaircir les idées. Ses frères devaient l'attendre aux arènes pour s'entraîner. Passer le moment d'euphorie des retrouvailles, la vie au Sanctuaire reprenait ses droits. L'entraînement et la formation des futurs Chevaliers étaient leur priorité.

* * *

Quelques jours après son retour, Shion terminait de rédiger un e-mail avant de l'envoyer, lorsqu'il ressentit le besoin impérieux de se rendre à Star Hill. Il attendit la nuit et se dirigea vers le piton rocheux où lui seul avait le droit de se rendre. Arriver sur l'esplanade qui s'ouvrait largement sur la mer et le ciel, il ne pu réprimer une violente émotion en se remémorant la dernière fois qu'il était venu. Il était mort, tué par Saga alors que le Chevalier était en proie à la possession d'un esprit démoniaque. Il sortit un fauteuil inclinable sur lequel il s'allongea et ferma les yeux. Il devait se mettre en harmonie avec l'univers avant de tenter d'en percer les secrets. Il n'avait pas fait cela depuis longtemps et doutait d'y parvenir avant un bon moment. Il respira profondément, lentement, laissant son esprit se vider de toutes ses pensées. Il se focalisa sur l'infini de l'univers, son immensité, son mystère. Bientôt il atteint un niveau de concentration si élevé qu'il respirait à peine. Il sentait l'univers en lui, il ne faisait qu'un avec. Alors il la vit. 

Une étoile rouge qui n'appartenait à aucune constellation. Elle était invisible même au plus puissant des télescopes d'aujourd'hui, Hubble. Trop lointaine, trop sombre. Pourtant Shion la voyait bien distinctement. L'étoile scintillait d'une lumière de plus en plus vive comme si elle voulait être sûre d'être bien vu par le Grand Pope, comme si elle s'adressait directement à lui. Il en éprouva un profond malaise. Puis soudain il la vit exploser en milliard de particules. Il sursauta violemment, sentant une sensation d'étouffement, comme une main qui aurait enveloppé son cœur pour le broyer. Il ouvrit les yeux et se redressa sur le fauteuil, hagard, le souffle court. Le sang battait à ses temps et une peur insidieuse lui tordit le ventre.

- Non… pas encore. Ce n'est pas possible…

Son murmure se perdit sur ses lèvres et il couvrit son visage de ses mains. Il commençait à entrevoir les raisons de son retour et de celui de Seiya. Tout n'était pas terminé, une bataille les attendait, encore une. Mais comment faire face avec une Chevalerie aussi réduite ? Il avait perçu une sensation d'urgence dans son observation, mais peut-être qu'Athéna aurait le temps de trouver et former de nouveaux Chevaliers. Mais sans les Armures d'Or comment résister ? Les Chevaliers Divins était bien là, leurs Armures aussi, qu'il avait entrepris de réparer tout en formant Kiki, mais il n'était que cinq, avec six Chevaliers de Bronze, deux Chevaliers d'Argent et quelques apprentis qui bientôt passeraient leur épreuve pour obtenir leur Amure. C'était dérisoire, bien insuffisant face à ce qui les attendait. Ils avaient besoin des Chevaliers d'Or. Nouveaux, anciens peu importe mais il leur fallait l'élite des protecteurs d'Athéna. Sans ça, ils n'auraient aucune chance…

Il regagna sa chambre, trop fatigué pour informer Athéna. Il la verrait demain. Quelques heures de plus ou de moins n'y changerait pas grand-chose de toutes façons. Il enleva son blouson et retira sa chemise. Il prit une douche brulante, avec le fol espoir que l'eau entraînerait avec elle tout ce qu'il venait de découvrir. Il laissa tomber le drap de bain au pied du lit et se coucha. Quelques minutes plus tard, il dormait profondément…

* * *

Levés à l'aube, les cinq Chevaliers Divins étaient déjà aux arènes pour s'entraîner. Shiryu affrontait Shun et se dernier avait réussi à emprisonner le Dragon dans sa Chaîne Nébulaire. Hyoga de son coté tentait de geler les Ailes du Phénix tandis que Seiya commentait les défauts qu'il percevait. Lentement, le lieu commença à se remplir d'apprentis avec leurs Maitres. 

- Tu joues les arbitres ? fit une voix de femme derrière lui. Il se retourna et rencontra un regard d'un vert profond.

- Shaina ! sursauta-t-il abasourdi. J'commençais à croire que tu m'fuyais.

Il la détailla sans vergogne et la jeune femme se troubla. Elle n'était plus l'adolescente qui avait tenté de lui reprendre l'Armure de Pégase ou encore qui s'était interposée entre lui et Poséidon lors de la bataille du Sanctuaire Sous-Marin pour lui sauver la vie. Elle était devenue une très belle jeune femme. Il s'avança vers elle et la prit dans ses bras.

- C'est sympa d'nous rejoindre, lui dit-il avec un magnifique et sincère sourire. A chaque fois que j'vois quelqu'un qu'j'ai connu, j'm'aperçois que j'ignore qui il est, et que tout est à refaire.

Depuis son retour, elle était restée à l'écart ne se sentant pas le droit de lui rappeler qu'ils avaient un contentieux tous les deux. Etant donné les circonstances, ça aurait été du plus mauvais goût. Mais depuis le temps et les épreuves endurées, n'y avait-il pas prescription ?

- Dans les grandes lignes, les gens ne changent pas tant qu'ça, répliqua-t-elle gentiment. Seuls quelques détails évoluent dans leur caractère et leur personnalité.

- T'as sans doute raison… Allez ! Viens à coté d'moi et aide-moi à commenter ses… combats lamentables ! termina-t-il en criant ses derniers mots.

- Lamentables ? s'insurgea Ikki en stoppant net son attaque qui filait vers le Chevalier du Cygne. Approche un peu canasson volant ! On va voir d'quoi t'es capable !

- Avec plaisir !

Il sauta dans l'arène et s'inclina devant Hyoga qui d'un geste théâtral lui céda sa place en riant.

- En garde canari déplumé !

- Ho Yoku Ten Shô ! rugit Ikki alors qu'un Phénix de flammes se matérialisait derrière lui.

- Pegasus Ryu Sei Ken ! cria également Seiya alors que le mythique cheval ailé apparaissait comme le Phénix.

Les deux attaques filaient l'une vers l'autre à plusieurs fois la vitesse du son et s'entrechoquèrent à mi-chemin entre les deux Chevaliers. Bien que n'ayant pas la puissance pour tuer, l'onde choc balaya toute l'arène, surprenant les apprentis et leurs maîtres qui se trouvaient à plusieurs dizaines de mètres de là. Hyoga qui ne s'était pas suffisamment éloigné se retrouva le nez dans le sable, sonné.

Ikki et Seiya qui avaient évité leurs attaques mutuelles se précipitèrent vers Hyoga avec Shun et Shiryu.

- Ca va ? demanda Shun un peu inquiet.

Le Cygne s'assit en grimaçant.

- Mouais ! J'avais jamais goûté au sable de l'arène ! Il est franch'ment dégueulasse ! plaisanta ce dernier avec un sourire dépité.

- Il est presque midi, observa Shiryu. On devrait remonter au Palais pour le déjeuné. Shaina, tu t'joins à nous ?

- Avec plaisir, leur répondit-elle, trop heureuse de rester un peu plus longtemps près de Seiya. Elle connaissait les sentiments qu'il éprouvait à l'égard de Saori et savait qu'ils avaient diné ensemble quelques jours plus tôt. Mais elle savait aussi qu'ils n'avaient pas passé la nuit ensemble comme elle s'y attendait. Athéna n'était pas encore prête à sacrifier sa précieuse virginité. En un sens, Shaina plaignait Saori. Elle ne connaîtrait peut-être jamais le plaisir que peu donner le corps d'un homme, surtout quand les sentiments sont très forts. Seiya ne l'aimait pas, pas comme elle l'aurait voulu, mais s'il venait vers elle, une chose était sûre, elle ne le repousserait pas. A défaut d'avoir son cœur, elle aurait son corps.

L'ascension des douze Temples se fit dans le silence. Cette présence dorée qu'ils sentaient leurs faisait mal à tous. Ce mutisme, c'était du respect envers les absents. A chaque fois que le Chevalier Pégase empruntait ses escaliers, il devait faire un effort colossal pour contenir ses larmes et ne pas laisser sa colère exploser. Il les avait parcourus à plusieurs reprises et c'était la même chose à chaque fois.

A la fin du repas, Shiryu, Shun, Hyoga et Ikki repartirent entrainer les novices. Shaina et Seiya restèrent à table, terminant leur café.

- Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire maintenant ? s'enquit la jeune femme ton léger.

- Pour l'instant j'vais retrouver Seika. Saori m'emmène avec elle à Tokyo dans quelques jours.

- Tu dois être fou d'joie de r'voir ta sœur_ "et d'être avec… elle ?_" fit-elle en gardant la suite pour elle.

- Bien sur. J'avais six ans quand on a été séparé. Et toi, t'as un apprenti ?

- Oui. Il va bientôt passer l'épreuve pour l'amure de Persée.

- Mmm… j'ai un mauvais souvenir de son précédent porteur. Il nous avait transformés en statue de pierre Shun et moi et Shiryu s'était mutilé les yeux pour pouvoir le terrasser.

- C'était il y a longtemps Seiya, les choses ne sont plus les mêmes. Shion n'est pas Saga.

- Ce n'était pas non plus Saga.

- Non… t'as raison.

- J'ai une question qui m'trotte dans la tête, fit-il en se resservant une tasse de café après en avoir offert à la jeune femme qui refusa. Quand ils sont revenus des Enfers, Shiryu et Hyoga étaient guéris ?

- Oui. Ils ont dit qu'ils avaient senti une puissante cosmoénergie, Shun est même persuadé qu'il s'agit d'une divinité.

- Oui, on en a parlé.

- Tout l'monde s'accorde pour croire que leur guérison vient aussi de ce cosmos.

- C'est curieux quand même…

- Quoi donc ?

- J'ai parlé avec Shion le jour de notre retour un peu avant qu'on aille se coucher. On a eu les mêmes impressions. Une absence totale de sensation sauf la certitude de ne pas être mort. Et ensuite, y a notre "résurrection", la guérison de Hyoga et Shiryu. J'ai un mauvais pressentiment. Je crois que tout ça n'arrive pas pour rien et que ça va nous tomber dessus encore une fois.

- La Guerre Sainte est terminée, qu'est-ce que tu veux qui s'passe?

- Qu'est-ce qui nous dit qu'c'est terminé ?

- Poséidon est retourné dans son urne scellée par le sceau d'Athéna et Hadès est mort. Et Arès ne se montrera pas avant un demi-siècle, je vois pas où tu veux en venir Seiya.

Il s'était redressé et avait posé sa main sur le bras de Shaina. Interdite elle se figea. Il la regarda dans les yeux pour être bien sur qu'elle comprenne bien ses paroles.

- Y a pas qu'les Dieux principaux qui peuvent s'en prendre à la Terre et à Athéna. Y peut y en avoir d'autres. S'ils s'unissent, ils peuvent être très puissants !

- Mais enfin de quoi tu parles ? questionna-t-elle en fronçant les sourcils d'incompréhension.

- Je sais pas comment l'expliquer, commença-t-il en resserrant sa pression sur le bras du Chevaliers d'Argent. C'est une impression, une sensation, un pressentiment, appelle ça comme tu veux ! C'est là, dans un coin d'ma tête, comme une petite alarme qui clignote en permanence.

Shaina posa à son tour sa main sur celle de Seiya, dans un geste d'apaisement.

- Change-toi les idées alors ! Ca t'évitera de trop penser à cette petite alarme clignotante.

Ils se regardèrent un long moment. Quelque chose passa entre eux. Leurs visages se rapprochèrent, lentement, encore jusqu'à ce que leurs lèvres se touchent. Doucement d'abord, puis Shaina sentit qu'il passait une main derrière sa nuque pour l'empêcher de s'éloigner. Elle ne résista pas quand elle sentit la langue douce de Seiya partir à la recherche de la sienne. Elle sourit intérieurement en sentant sa maladresse dû à son inexpérience mais c'était charmant. Leur baiser ce fit plus profond, plus ardent. Il se leva de sa chaise, l'entraînant avec lui. Il passa un bras autour de sa taille et elle crut qu'elle rêvait en sentant ce corps ferme et musclé contre lequel elle se laissa aller. Mais quelque chose la stoppa net. Elle posa ses mains sur sa poitrine et le repoussa doucement

- Shaina, je… je suis désolé…

- C'est rien… c'est juste que… je veux pas m'faire des souvenirs au-delà de mes moyens…

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

- Depuis ce jour où tu m'as vu sans masque, je t'ai aimé Seiya. Malgré les années où t'étais plus là, j'éprouve toujours des sentiments mais je sais que tu n'les partages pas. T'es amoureux de Saori. Si j'peux pas avoir ton cœur alors j'préfère renoncer à toi.

Ils baissèrent tous les deux la tête, remettant de l'ordre dans leurs idées. Shaina avait été à deux doigt de se laisser aller au désir qu'elle ressentait, pourtant, elle y avait pensé pas plus tard qu'à midi lorsqu'ils montaient les marches tous ensembles, mais le corps sans le cœur, ce n'était pas pour elle. Elle voulait tout ou rien.

- Je… je sais pas quoi te dire…

- C'est rien… j'vais m'faire une raison.

Elle le laissa seul, les mains appuyés sur la table, tremblant de frustration. Curieusement, elle ne se sentait pas aussi affectée qu'elle ne l'aurait cru. Ca avait été presque facile de dire stop.

Lui, il aimait une femme qu'il ne pouvait avoir et celle qui était amoureuse de lui renonçait à l'aimer parce qu'elle était fière et digne. Et il ne pouvait en vouloir ni à l'une, ni à l'autre mais uniquement à lui-même. Il avait eu envie d'embrasser Shaina mais ce n'était qu'une attirance physique. S'ils avaient été jusqu'au bout, il aurait sans cesse pensé à Saori et ça n'aurait pas été honnête envers Shaina. Il ébouriffa ses cheveux d'un geste rageur et sentit poindre une migraine.

* * *

Shion se réveilla de bonne humeur malgré ce qu'il avait vu dans les étoiles la veille. Il décida d'envoyer son rapport à Athéna par l'entremise d'un e-mail. Il commanda son petit-déjeuner et s'attela à la tâche encore en robe de chambre. Quelques minutes plus tard, Thémis entra poussant une desserte. Le sang de Shion ne fit qu'un tour lorsqu'il aperçut la jeune femme. Il avait remarqué qu'à chaque fois qu'il demandait quelque chose aux cuisines, c'était elle qui le lui apportait. Etait-ce une coïncidence ou un fait exprès ? Ne pouvant détacher les yeux de ce corps si tentant, il se laissa envahir par le désir qu'il éprouvait. 

- Voulez-vous que je commence à faire la chambre Monseigneur ? demanda la jeune femme.

- _Et si on défaisait le lit plutôt_ Bien sur, fais ce que tu as à faire, répondit-il un sourire carnassier aux lèvres. _Ah que la chair est faible !_ songea-t-il. _Chassez le naturel, il revient au galop ! Libertin j'ai été, libertin je suis encore._

Il avala rapidement son café et ses croissants pour enfin se mettre en chasse. Tandis qu'elle posait les vêtements du Grand Pope sur une chaise pour débarrasser le lit il s'approcha de sa proie à pas de loup.

- Veux-tu que je t'aide ?

Elle se retourna, surprise de l'entendre si près, et en perdit l'équilibre pour se retrouver assise sur lit.

- Non, voyons ! Ce n'est pas à vous de faire ça, s'offusqua-t-elle en se remettant debout.

- Ca ne me gêne pas tu sais, lui confia-t-il avec une expression gourmande sur le visage, ainsi tu auras fini plus vite.

- C'est inutile, mais je vous remercie.

Bien. Le chasseur avait approché sa proie, mais c'était une proie intelligente, il allait avoir besoin d'un piège pour la mettre à sa merci. Tandis qu'elle commençait à refaire le lit, il plaça une de ses chaussures derrière le pied de Thémis par télékinésie. La jeune femme trébucha et se retrouva par terre avec un petit cri de douleur.

- Eh ben alors, fit-il faussement navré, tu ne tiens plus debout. Tu ne t'es pas fait mal ? Fais-moi voir ta cheville.

Il l'a prit dans ses bras pour l'asseoir sur lit. C'était presque trop facile mais Shion s'amusait comme un gosse. Thémis frissonna à se contact. Elle pouvait sentir le corps dur et ferme du Grand Pope et en fut troublée. Elle se sentait bien dans ses bras. Il ôta la sandale qu'elle portait et examina la cheville. Il se félicita que Thémis porte une jupe aujourd'hui. Il passa doucement ses doigts sur la peau fraîche, appuyant à certains endroits.

- Tu as mal quand j'appuie ? demanda-t-il en plongea son regard améthyste dans les prunelles grises de la jeune servante.

- Non, murmura-t-elle.

Il poursuivit son examen en remontant sur le bas du mollet, puis la regardant à nouveau :

- Et là ?

- Non plus…

Ils ne se quittaient plus des yeux. Shion remonta sa main jusqu'au genou caressant le creux qu'il savait très sensible. Il vit le regard de Thémis s'assombrir et une lueur de désir le traverser. Il se releva et s'approcha de son visage. Il regarda ses lèvres bien ourlées légèrement entrouvertes. Elle était prête à se faire dévorer. Il s'approcha encore, il pouvait sentir son souffle à chaque fois qu'elle respirait. Enfin, il l'embrassa tout doucement. Elle répondit à peine mais cela lui confirma que le piège était en train de se refermer. Il accentua son baiser la poussant en arrière pour l'allonger sur lit. Elle n'opposa aucune résistance. Il prit appui sur les bras pour ne pas l'écraser de son poids… pas encore. Mais qu'elle ne fut pas sa surprise lorsqu'il sentit deux mains se glisser dans ses cheveux et l'attirer. Tel était pris qui croyait prendre. Le chasseur devenait la proie. Il commençait à ressentir une certaine tension au niveau de son aine. Entrouvrant ses lèvres, sa langue partit à la recherche d'une compagne de jeu qu'elle trouva sans difficulté. S'appuyant sur un coude, il libéra son autre main pour une exploration plus intime. Il glissa cette main sous le t-shirt et caressa la peau douce et chaude du ventre. Dans le même temps, il avait quitté sa bouche pour s'occuper du cou et de la gorge de la jeune femme. Elle avait passé ses bras autour de son cou et lui caressait le haut du dos tout en rejetant sa tête en arrière pour s'offrir aux baiser brulants qui allumaient un incendie dans son ventre.

- T'es pas farouche toi, lui murmura-t-il à l'oreille d'une voix chargée de désir.

- Pourquoi j'le s'rais ?

Il la débarrassa de son t-shirt et de son soutien-gorge en un éclair et entreprit d'explorer cette peau si douce et parfumée. Thémis gémissait à chaque caresse. Elle dégagea les épaules de Shion de sa robe de chambre, dessinant de ses doigts le contour des muscles durs de son dos. Contre sa hanche, elle sentait le désir se dresser et cela l'excita d'avantage. Shion avait de plus en plus de mal à se contrôler. Sa bouche suçait un sein, l'aspirant, le tétant tandis que sa main torturait délicieusement l'autre. Il fit glisser la jupe et le slip de Thémis et se redressa pour s'emplir les yeux de sa beauté. Lorsqu'il croisa son regard brulant de désir et de sensualité, il comprit que la jeune femme n'était pas si innocente qu'il l'avait cru au départ. Et comme si elle avait lu dans ses pensées, elle le repoussa lentement pour le faire rouler sur le dos. Elle s'allongea sur lui. Shion frissonna à ce contact entier. Elle l'embrassa, un baiser profond, puis elle suivit la courbe de la mâchoire, de la langue elle agaça le lobe de l'oreille, lui arrachant un soupir de plaisir, elle descendit sur le cou, la poitrine, traçant des lèvres et de langue des sillons de feu. Elle s'arrêta sur une pointe de chair pour la martyriser. Tout son corps ondulait sur celui du Grand Pope, le rendant fou de désir. Elle descendait toujours plus bas, et Shion sentit son sexe se lover entre les seins de la jeune femme. Elle descendait encore, sa joue contre la colonne de chair palpitante, déposant ses lèvres dans le creux de l'aine.

La respiration de Shion était saccadée, son cœur battait dans sa poitrine comme s'il voulait s'en échapper. Thémis embrassa la peau sensible et fine puis elle fit glisser sa langue sur toute la longueur. L'Atlante fut parcouru par une décharge électrique et cambra son corps. Si elle continuait, il ne répondait plus de rien. C'est à cet instant qu'elle ouvrit la bouche pour l'avaler. Shion pensa qu'il allait mourir de plaisir et cria. Elle commença des mouvements horriblement lents et d'une exquise cruauté sur cette lance de chair. Il dut faire appel à toute sa maîtrise pour ne pas se laisser aller dans le chaud fourreau. Mais au bout de quelques minutes il préféra mettre un terme à cette caresse pour pouvoir reprendre le contrôle de la situation. Il l'attira à lui et la renversa.

C'était à son tour de la faire délicieusement souffrir. Il commença sa descente au paradis parsemant chaque centimètre carré de peau d'un baiser. Lorsqu'il arriva en haut des cuisses de la jeune femme, il les écarta pour enfin découvrir le trésor caché. Il embrassa avec avidité cette intimité douce et rose. Sa langue plongea à la recherche du petit bouton de chair, centre de toutes les voluptés. Thémis se cambra dans un cri, maintenant sa tête pour l'obliger à continuer. Du coin de l'œil, il observait les réactions de sa partenaire. Elle semblait complètement éperdue de désir encore inassouvi. Ses mains griffaient les draps quand elles ne se perdaient pas dans les cheveux de Shion. Il insinua un doigt, puis un second dans la cavité chaude et humide pour la caresser de l'intérieur tout en prolongeant le supplice de sa langue. Elle arriva au paroxysme du plaisir en criant sous la torture de Shion. Sans plus attendre, il se glissa entre ses jambes et entra en elle d'un mouvement lent et puissant à la fois. Son feulement de plaisir fit écho à celui de Thémis.

Il en avait rêvé et savoura, immobile, la vague de plaisir qui montait en lui inexorablement. Il commença à bouger en elle, se retirant pour mieux replonger dans cet antre paradisiaque. A chacun de ses retours Thémis gémissait. Elle croisa ses jambes sur les reins de l'Atlante lui imprimant un mouvement plus rapide. Il ne fit pas prier et accéléra la cadence. Le plaisir des sens était vraiment un don des Dieux. Jamais il ne comprendrait, ceux qui pratiquaient l'abstinence. Si seulement ils savaient de quoi ils se privent…

Il remonta les jambes de la jeune femme sur ses épaules, changeant l'angle de pénétration. Il reprit ses va-et-vient diaboliquement efficaces. Thémis n'était plus qu'un gémissement continu. Elle haletait comme un poisson hors de l'eau, roulant la tête de droite et de gauche complètement offerte à son amant. Rien ne comptait plus que le plaisir qui parcourait son corps entier en vagues de feu. Shion accéléra, il rejeta la tête en arrière, un râle montant dans sa gorge. Elle arrivait au point de non retour, ses cris prirent de l'ampleur et se fut presque un hurlement qui franchit ses lèvres quand elle atteignit la jouissance. Elle se cambra, Shion n'avait jamais rien vu de plus érotique en cet instant. Il fut emporté par son propre plaisir et poussa un cri, son corps se tendit comme un arc tandis qu'il se libérait dans le ventre chaud de Thémis. Il s'écroula sur le corps doux et luisant de sueur de la jeune femme, complètement épuisé. Elle l'enlaça, enfouissant son visage dans son cou. Ils restèrent ainsi de longues minutes, savourant ce calme après la tempête qui venait de balayer leurs corps.

Thémis finit par bouger, craignant que Shion ne se soit endormi. Il leva la tête et la regarda.

- On peut pas rester comme ça indéfiniment, fit-elle d'une voix douce. J'dois continuer mon travail.

- Et moi le mien. T'as raison, on peut pas rester comme ça.

Il se leva, presque à regret et lui tendit la main pour l'attirer à lui. Il prit ses lèvres dans un baiser brulant, le contact de leur corps nus ravivant le désir.

Se libérant de son étreinte, Thémis ramassa ses vêtements et se rhabilla rapidement. Shion se dirigea vers la salle de bain pour prendre une douche. Lorsqu'il ressortit avec une serviette autour des reins, il était seul. La chambre était rangée, le lit fait, les vêtements soigneusement pliés sur le dossier d'une chaise et Thémis avait disparue.

_- C'est pas plus mal,_ songea Shion, _j'ai du boulot et cette beauté a des atouts pour me déconcentrer._

Il termina de se s'habiller et alla rejoindre Athéna pour discuter avec elle de ce que les étoiles lui avaient révélé la veille…

A suivre…

* * *

J'espère avoir suscité de l'intérêt chez mes lecteurs. Si ça vous plait, laissez des reviews, c'est toujours agréable de voir son travail apprécié. Je ferai de mon mieux pour y répondre. Merci. 


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes** : Je sais que vous attendez l'arrivée des Golds mais patience, encore un chapitre. Laissons le temps aux choses de se mettre en place.

J'espère que ce septième chapitre vous donnera envie de laisser vos avis. Il se passe pas mal de chose sur l'Olympe et dans les Sanctuaires

J'ai essayé de retranscrire dans les dialogues une façon de parler proche de celle que nous employons tous les jours avec des syllabes avalées et des négations absentes.

Laissez vos impressions, positives ou négatives, mais toujours constructives. Ca me fera plaisir, ça m'encouragera et ça me permettra de m'améliorer. Je ferai de mon mieux pour répondre à tout le monde. Merci.

* * *

**Chapitre 7**

**Quelque part sur l'Olympe, avril 1995**

- Bien, résumons-nous.

Vêtu d'une toge d'un blanc immaculée serrée par une ceinture en or dont la boucle était gravée de deux éclairs, l'homme marchait de long en large. Il avait l'air d'avoir entre trente-cinq et quarante ans. Il avait un port altier, digne d'un roi. Il se dégageait de sa personne une noblesse naturelle, un charisme puissant, presque irréel.

- Trois de ces quatre conflits ont été déclenchés par la folie des grandeurs de deux hommes, poursuivit-il. De simples mortels sont responsables de la mort de millions d'êtres humains et de valeureux guerriers. Ils se sont pris pour des Dieux. Seule la quatrième bataille peut réellement porter le nom de Guerre Sainte. C'est une situation sans précédent et cela pourrait bien remettre en cause ma neutralité dans les Guerres Saintes. Jusqu'à présent, mon rôle se cantonnait à veiller à ce que les protagonistes qui s'opposent le fassent suivant les règles de la Chevalerie mais dans ce cas précis le facteur humain est venu fausser ces règles. Alors qu'elles sont les requêtes ?

Zeus, parce que c'était lui, regarda sa fille. Elle avait retrouvé son véritable corps et se tenait au bas du trône de son père.

- Je souhaiterais que les pertes en Chevaliers, Spectres, Marinas et Guerriers soient purement et simplement effacées. Qu'on fasse comme si rien ne s'était passé.

- Zeus, mon frère, je suis d'accord avec ma nièce.

- Je déteste quand tu parles de ton urne Poséidon, maugréa Zeus avec une grimace. Ta voix résonne et c'est très désagréable ! Athéna poursuit…

- Je souhaite que tu rendes la vie à tous les chevaliers qui sont décédés dans ces batailles. Mon Sanctuaire, Asgard, le Sanctuaire Sous-Marin et les Enfers. Je propose qu'Hadès et Poséidon retrouvent leurs royaumes respectifs et que nous puissions vivre tous les trois dans une cohabitation qui ne mette plus la Terre et les hommes en danger.

Un silence pesant accueillit cette déclaration à laquelle personne ne s'attendait. Zeus regarda les Dieux qui étaient autour de lui. Apollon, Hestia, Artémis, Déméter, Aphrodite, Héphaïstos, Héra. Aphrodite pris la parole d'une voix sensuelle.

- J'approuve Athéna. Pourquoi vouloir détruire les hommes alors que c'est tellement plus agréable de les voir s'aimer.

- Venant de toi, cette remarque ne m'étonne pas, persiffla Héphaïstos.

- Oh toi l'boiteux, retourne à tes forges et fous-moi la paix ! répliqua vertement la Déesse de l'Amour.

- Comme oses-tu parler sur ce ton à ton mari !

- Ex-mari, mon chou, ex-mari, le narguât-elle.

- Hé ! Ho ! La paix vous deux ! cria Zeus pour se faire entendre. Athéna, libère Poséidon. Je ramène Hadès et nous allons en discuter de vive voix.

Le père et fille enflammèrent leur cosmos et quelques minutes plus tard les deux frères du Roi des Dieux firent leur entrée dans la salle du Conseil Divin.

- Ah ! Que c'est bon de se dégourdir les jambes, s'exclama le Dieu des Océans dans son véritable corps absolument magnifique, en étirant ses bras comme s'il venait de se lever de son lit.

Ils avaient la même stature que leur frère Zeus. A tout les trois, ils incarnaient la puissance de l'Olympe.

- Qu'est-ce que j'devrais dire moi, j'suis mort j'te rappelle !

- Non Hadès ! Tu es vivant ! éclata de rire Poséidon en lui assénant une claque dans le dos.

Zeus informa le Dieu des Enfers qui n'avait pas entendu leur conversation puisqu'il était mort et il proposa que les trois divinités concernées prennent quelques minutes pour se mettre d'accord. Après un certains temps, ils revinrent devant les autres membres du conseil. Athéna pris la parole.

- Nous nous sommes mis d'accord. Nous ne nous ferons plus la guerre. Nous allons vivre en… bon voisinage. Nous signerons devant vous avec notre sang un pacte de non-agression. Celui qui rompra ce pacte s'exposera à la colère des autres Dieux et son Sanctuaire lui serra retiré.

- Fort bien, si les autres membres de cette assemblée sont d'accord…, (il les regarda tous et pas un n'émit d'objection) vous pouvez sceller votre pacte.

Les trois Dieux concernés se tranchèrent le poignet du bout des doigts. Leurs sangs furent recueillis et mêlés dans une petite urne que Zeus fit apparaître et sur laquelle il apposa son sceau.

- Vos destins sont désormais étroitement liés. Ne l'oubliez pas. Hermès ?

Un jeune homme d'une vingtaine d'années, un air gouailleur sur le visage et d'une beauté époustouflante entra dans la salle.

- Oui Seigneur Zeus ? fit-il en s'agenouillant devant son roi.

- Hermès, tu es mon messager et tu vas désormais être mon Garde des Sceaux. Je veux que tu mettes cette urne et toutes celles qui te seront confiées à l'avenir, dans un lieu connu de toi seul.

- Bien Seigneur.

Et il disparut.

- Quant à vous, inutile de l'cuisiner pour lui faire avouer sa cachette, dit-il d'un ton lourd de sous-entendus. Bien, je vais procéder aux résurrections.

**Quelques minutes plutôt entre Athéna, Poséidon et Hadès…**

- Athéna, n'oublies pas qu'Arès se réincarnera bientôt, lui rappela Hadès.

- Je propose que l'on signe un pacte d'assistance mutuelle en cas d'agression, proposa Poséidon.

- Si l'un de nous est attaqué, les deux autres viendrons l'aider et cela inclus le Royaume d'Asgard. Mes chers oncles, qui aurait cru ça de nous ?

Ils s'entaillèrent le pouce droit et chacun pressa sa coupure sur celle des deux autres. Un tel pacte de sang occulte, entre des Divinités sans en informer Zeus ne s'était jamais vu. Celui qui le briserait serait détruit à tout jamais sans espoir de retour.

- Sommes-nous donc si las de nous battre pour la possession de cette planète que nous en arrivons à nous unir pour la défendre ? s'interrogea Hadès.

- Peut-être, mon frère. Mais à bien y réfléchir, qu'importe qui la domine finalement. L'essentiel est que nous puissions exister et nos royaumes avec nous. Et je pense qu'avec Zeus dans les cieux, toi dans les Enfers, Athéna à la surface et moi dans les Mers, il sera difficile à l'avenir pour quiconque de réduire les hommes en esclavage par plaisir pour la simple raison qu'il ou elle en a le pouvoir.

- Arès ne va pas aimer ça, murmura Athéna…

- C'est vrai qu'il est mon plus gros fournisseur, soupira Hadès, mais quand il est là mes Spectres ont tellement d'boulot qu'ils sont obligés de l'bâcler sinon les morts s'promèneraient sur terre au milieu des vivants !

Zeus venait d'exaucer le souhait de sa fille. Les Chevaliers d'Athéna, les Guerriers Divins d'Asgard, les Généraux de Poséidon et les Spectres d'Hadès venaient d'être ramenés à la vie.

- J'viens d'leur expliquer la situation mais ils doivent être encore sous le choc. Poséidon, Athéna, vous récupérez les corps de vos réincarnations. Hadès, tu gardes ton véritable corps. Tu laisses tranquille le Chevalier Andromède, il est à Athéna. Que chacun de vous retourne dans son Sanctuaire et n'oublie pas le pacte qu'il a signé de son sang. Que vos combattants profitent de cette nouvelle vie qui leur est offerte. Qui sait combien de temps la Paix va durer…

Tous avaient parfaitement compris l'allusion.

- Allez ! Allez ! Ne traînez pas ! les houspilla Zeus. Pendant qu'on discutait, plusieurs années se sont écoulées sur Terre.

- Plusieurs années ! s'étrangla Hadès. Mais les morts… comment… où y sont ? …

- T'inquiète pas. Pendant ton absence, Perséphone a éviter l'effondrement de ton Royaume et j'ai fais appel à… comment déjà… ah oui, des intérimaires. J'ai d'mandé à quelques uns d'mes enfants de s'occuper de ça Ils se sont chargés des jugements et d'la répartition des âmes dans les différentes prisons. C'est peut-être pas tout à fait c'que tes Spectres et toi vous auriez fait mais vous pourrez toujours remettre de l'ordre. Allez ! Filez maintenant !

Puis se ravisant, il appela sa fille:

- Je suis désolé, j'ai pas retrouvé tes Chevaliers d'Or.

- Quoi ? fit-elle en ouvrant de grands yeux.

- Je ne les ai pas trouvé, je ne sais pas où ils sont. J'ai cherché dans tous les lieux que j'connais où ils auraient pu être envoyés, rien du tout.

- C'est possible qu'ils soient dans un endroit que tu ne connais pas ?

- Je suis un Dieu puissant mais pas omniscient. S'ils sont dans une dimension, un sanctuaire, un enfer ou un paradis que je ne connais pas, il est normal que je ne puisse pas les retrouver.

- C'est possible ?

- C'est à envisager. Mais il se peut aussi que leurs corps et leurs âmes aient purement et simplement été anéantis définitivement dans l'explosion du Mur des Lamentations. Allez ! Rejoins tes Chevaliers, ils vont avoir besoin de toi…

Sans qu'elle comprenne pourquoi, quelque chose l'empêcha de dire à son père que deux de ses Chevaliers étaient réapparus. Elle sentit de façon instinctive qu'elle devait garder ce secret pour elle encore un peu…

* * *

**Sanctuaire d'Odin, Royaume d'Asgard...**

Les gardes complètement éberlués avaient fait prévenir la princesse Hilda de Polaris, Grande prêtresse d'Odin du Royaume d'Asgard. Sur l'esplanade, surplombée par la gigantesque statue du Dieu et balayée par le blizzard, huit corps venaient d'apparaître comme par magie. Hilda n'étant pas une déesse mais seulement la représentante d'Odin sur la Terre, elle n'était pas au courant de la décision qui venait d'être prise sur l'Olympe. Lorsqu'elle arriva sur les lieux, suivit de sa sœur Freya, elle tomba à genoux, en larmes, incapable de se retenir à la vue des huit Guerriers Divins d'Odin. Ils se tenaient là, devant elle, un genou à terre. Ecrasée par l'émotion, elle perdit connaissance. Freya courut vers elle. Siegfried de Dubhe, Guerrier Divin d'Alpha, se précipita vers la Princesse et la prit aussitôt dans ses bras pour la ramener à l'intérieur du palais, suivit des autres guerriers.

Hilda reprit connaissance dans les bras du Guerrier et le regardait, ne pouvant en croire ses yeux. Il était aussi jeune et beau que dans ces souvenirs alors qu'elle, elle avait vieillie de neuf ans. Réalisant cela, elle se mit à pleurer.

Freya lui passa une couverture sur les épaules et un domestique apporta du thé. Elle se sentit revigorée par la boisson chaude et leva enfin les yeux vers les Guerriers Divins, les regardant droit dans les yeux à chacun.

- Mais comment…, commença-t-elle dans un murmure, incapable d'en dire plus.

- Zeus, expliqua Siegfried. Et il lui raconta ce que le roi des Dieux leur avait dit juste avant qu'ils ne se retrouvent aux pieds de la statue d'Odin. Freya regarda Hagen et lui sourit. Elle aussi avait vieillit. Hagen avait devant lui une jeune femme d'une stupéfiante beauté et il avait du mal à en détacher ses yeux.

Les Guerriers Divins se débarrassèrent de leurs armures. Ils étaient chez eux maintenant et la Paix régnait. Avec un peu de chance, ils n'auraient plus jamais à les porter.

La princesse Hilda demanda à ce qu'on serve le dîné dans la grande salle de réception. Ce miracle méritait bien ça.

Siegfried l'observait à la dérobée. Elle n'avait que seize ans la dernière fois qu'il l'avait vu et il était amoureux d'elle depuis toujours. Aujourd'hui, lui avait toujours dix-neuf ans. Il se demandait comment une femme comme elle pourrait s'intéresser à lui. A l'époque il sentait qu'elle éprouvait des sentiments pour lui, mais aujourd'hui…

La soirée se passa tranquillement, la joie des retrouvailles avait réchauffé le palais mieux que les feux de toutes les cheminées. Les jumeaux Syd de Mizar Guerrier Divin de Zeta et son frère Bud d'Alcor Guerrier Divin de Zeta Prime passèrent leur soirée ensemble à discuter. Les autres guerriers tentèrent d'établir les bases d'une nouvelle fraternité, après tout c'est ce que Zeus leur avait demandé _:"Apprenez à vous connaître et profitez de cette nouvelle vie qui vous est offerte. Tirez les leçons des erreurs du passé."_ Cette soirée fut la première d'une longue série qui allait leur permettre de créer des liens d'amitié et de fraternité qui n'existaient pas avant.

* * *

**Saint Tropez, villa de Julian Solo.**

Sorrento servit deux tasses de café et en apporta une à Julian qui le remercia d'un sourire. Assis derrière son bureau, le patron des entreprises Solo regardait les derniers chiffres de sa société sur son ordinateur.

- A croire qu'être les réincarnations officielles du Dieu Poséidon depuis de nombreuses générations a une influence positive sur ma société, déclara Julian satisfait de ce qu'il constatait sur son écran. Aussi loin que remontent nos archives, on a toujours fait des bénéfices.

- Avoir un Dieu dans ses relations ça peut toujours servir, plaisanta Sorrento en avalant une gorgée du breuvage chaud.

- Que dirais-tu d'un p'tit voyage autour du monde ? J'ai envie d'bouger.

- C'est toi l'patron.

Sorrento de Sirène était le seul Général des Marinas à avoir survécu avec Thétis, la sirène, à la bataille du Sanctuaire Sous-Marin. Après son combat contre Shun, le chevalier d'Andromède, il avait commencé à douter du bien fondé de cette bataille. Et c'est après avoir entendu les aveux du Dragon des Mers, Général en chef des Marinas qui n'était autre que Kanon, frère jumeau de Saga, Chevalier d'Or des Gémeaux, qu'il avait refusé de combattre d'avantage. Et lorsqu'Athéna avait à nouveau enfermé Poséidon dans une urne, il était resté auprès de Julian Solo avec Thétis.

Il était plongé dans ses souvenirs lorsqu'il sentit une cosmoénergie d'une formidable puissance prendre possession de son ami. Julian se figea un instant puis sembla revenir à la vie. Il posa les yeux sur son général avec un sourire bienveillant.

- Sorrento, tu as pris un coup de vieux !

Le Marinas tomba à genoux devant l'Empereur des Sept Mers. Le cœur battant, il n'osait y croire. Comment cela était-il possible ? Une nouvelle bataille allait commencer ?

- N'ais crainte, la Paix n'est pas menacée. Appelle Thétis. J'ai un Sanctuaire à reconstruire et vous m'accompagnez. Les autres Généraux viennent d'être ressuscités par Zeus. La croisière autour du monde, ce s'ra pour plus tard…

* * *

**Sanctuaire d'Hadès.**

Le Dieu du Royaume des Morts venait de faire son apparition devant Pandore, restée dans les parties encore habitables de Giudecca. La jeune femme pâlie, si tant est que se fut encore possible, son teint étant déjà d'un naturel livide. Elle tomba à genoux.

- Relèves-toi Pandore.

- Seigneur Hadès mais comment…

- Convoque Eaque, Minos et Radamanthe. Je dois les voir d'urgence.

Encore sous le choc, elle ne réalisa pas de suite ce que le maitre des lieux venait de lui dire. Elle obéit sans discuter. C'est quand elle vit apparaître et s'agenouiller les trois juges des Enfers simplement vêtus de jeans et de chemises qu'elle se dit que quelque chose n'allait pas. Ils étaient sensés être morts mais pourtant ils se tenaient là, sous ses yeux. Elle posa un regard interrogateur sur Hadès.

- Zeus a ressuscité tout le monde. Je t'expliquerais plus tard. Vous trois vous savez c'que mon frère a dit alors vous allez obéir. Mais avant je veux qu'vous remettiez de l'ordre dans ce foutoir. Mes nièces et mes neveux sont bien gentils d'avoir assuré le job en notre absence mais c'est le vrai bordel ! Ensuite vous formerez des Spectres qui pourront vous remplacer quand vous s'rez en vacances en train de profiter d'la vie comme vous l'a dit mon frère. Malheureusement pour nous, ici on peut pas s'permettre de s'la couler douce comme les Marinas ou les Chevaliers. Allez ! Au boulot !

* * *

**Sanctuaire d'Athéna**

Dans les arènes inondées de soleil, Athéna venait de rejoindre tous les Chevaliers de Bronze et d'Argent. Ils avaient tous entendu la voix de Zeus et ils s'étaient agenouillés devant la Déesse. Elle sentait, non elle savait, que ceux qui l'avaient combattu se repentaient sincèrement comme Argol, Capella ou Misty. Malgré l'espoir qu'elle entretenait, pas un seul éclat doré n'attira son attention. Elle poussa un soupir de déception puis enflamma son cosmos et les enveloppa de son Amour et de sa bonté.

- _Chevaliers_, fit-elle en s'adressant à eux par télépathie, _les Dieux vous offrent une nouvelle vie. Ne commettez pas les mêmes erreurs que par le passé et profitez de ce cadeau_.

A leur tour, ils augmentèrent leur cosmos et le joignirent à celui d'Athéna. Elle avait repris le contrôle de sa Chevalerie pour préserver la Terre et les Hommes. Seul bémol, il manquait treize hommes auxquels elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser. C'était une obsession et cela lui broyait le cœur à chaque seconde. Soudain, elle perçut une onde de sérénité la traverser et il lui sembla qu'elle était moins triste. Elle savait qu'elle avait déjà ressenti cette présence quand elle était revenue des Enfers avec les Chevaliers Divins, mais elle n'arrivait toujours pas à l'identifier. Elle repartit pour le Palais en compagnie de Shion qui ne l'avait pas quitté des yeux et qui avait ressenti son trouble.

Les Chevaliers de Bronze et d'Argent regagnèrent leurs logements rénovés après s'être laissé aller à la joie des retrouvailles.

- Mais pourquoi ne reviennent-ils pas ? gémit Athéna, marchant de long en large dans le bureau du Grand Pope. Elle avait dû se poser la question des milliers de fois. Shion l'observait, d'un air navré. Elle l'avait mis au courant de son escapade sur l'Olympe sans trop entrer dans les détails et de l'aveu de Zeus sur son incapacité à les localiser. Il avait beau retourner tout ça dans sa tête, il ne trouvait aucune explication logique et encore moins quand on savait que les armures d'or n'étaient toujours pas revenues.

- J'ai bien une hypothèse, mais elle est vraiment tirée par les ch'veux.

- J't'écoute Shion, je suis prête à tout entendre pour trouver un début d'explication.

- Eh bien peut-être sont-ils entre les mains d'une divinité qui n'veut pas les rendre. Elle a vu qui ils sont, c'qu'ils sont capables de faire et elle a décidé d'les garder pour elle en leur démontrant qu'il y a d'autres Dieux dignes d'être servis par des hommes comme eux.

- Ton hypothèse remet en cause leur dévouement à mon égard. Ils m'auraient délibérément tourné le dos, trahi au profit d'un autre Dieu ?

- J't'ai dit qu'c'était tiré par les ch'veux, même moi j'y crois pas une seule seconde, mais c'est une hypothèse qu'y faut pas écarter. Le monde dans lequel on évolue n'obéit pas aux mêmes règles que le monde des Hommes. On a à faire à des Divinités capricieuses, égoïstes, lunatiques, ambitieuses j'en passe et des meilleurs. Tu l'sais mieux que moi Athéna. Alors y faut pas chercher d'logique dans des attitudes qui n'en ont aucune.

- Je pourrais me vexer de ces paroles Shion, ironisa-t-elle avec un sourire en coin à son Pope.

- Je sais, mais c'est pas l'cas. Tu sais qu'j'ai raison… concernant les Dieux.

Ils se regardèrent et rirent doucement. Depuis qu'il était revenu et que la Déesse ou plutôt Saori lui donnait des cours d'informatique, une profonde complicité s'était développée entre eux, ce qui leur permettait de vraiment tout se dire sans se mettre de gants et sans craindre la réaction de l'autre. Shion appréciait ça et il savait qu'Athéna aussi.

- T'imagines pas combien j'ai envie d'les revoir. J'ai encore devant les yeux le visage de Saga quand je lui ai remis la dague en or et qu'il m'a transpercée la gorge. Il y avait un tel désespoir dans ses yeux, une telle douleur que j'aimerais pouvoir l'apaiser en lui disant que je suis là et que je vais bien, que grâce à lui et aux autres, Seiya et ses compagnons ont pu m'apporter mon armure, qu'il a fait ce qu'il fallait, quand il le fallait et qu'il n'a rien à se reprocher.

Elle avait terminé sa phrase en sanglotant. Shion la prit dans ses bras et la berça comme une petite fille. L'émotion de sa Déesse lui serrait la gorge et il ne savait pas comment faire pour la soulager. Il lui fit part de son idée de chercher dans les archives du Sanctuaire un indice qui pourrait peut-être les éclairer sur la situation mais il doutait trouver quoique se soit.

- Shion, t'as pas senti une présence tout à l'heure dans les arènes, lui demanda-t-elle de but en blanc, en essuyant ses larmes du revers de la main.

- Si, j'voulais t'en parler. C'est cette présence que j'ressentais avant de… ressusciter. La même puissance, la même douceur…

- Je pensais aux Chevaliers d'Or et je me suis sentie soulagé de ma tristesse.

- Moi aussi.

- Je sais que je connais ce cosmos mais je n'arrive pas à mettre le doigt dessus et ça commence à me taper sur le système.

- Patience, je suis sûr que nous saurons tout en temps voulu. Que les Or nous soient rendus ou pas, nous aurons une explication…

A suivre…

* * *

J'espère que ce chapitre vous inspirera des reviews. Ca me ferais vraiment très plaisir. Les choses sont en place, ou presque. Si ça vous plait, dites-le, c'est toujours agréable de voir son travail apprécié. Et si ça vous plait pas dites-moi aussi pourquoi. Je ferai de mon mieux pour répondre. Merci. 


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes** : Les voilà ! Les Golds sont de retour. Un chapitre fini avant l'heure qui j'espère vous plaira.

J'espère que ce huitième chapitre vous donnera envie de laisser vos avis. Il se passe pas mal de chose plutôt inattendues.

J'ai essayé de retranscrire dans les dialogues une façon de parler proche de celle que nous employons tous les jours avec des syllabes avalées et des négations absentes.

Laissez vos impressions, positives ou négatives, mais toujours constructives. Ca me fera plaisir, ça m'encouragera et ça me permettra de m'améliorer. Je ferai de mon mieux pour répondre à tout le monde. Merci.

* * *

**Chapitre 8**

**Sanctuaire de Gaïa, fin décembre 1997**

Kamryl se hâtait vers le Palais. La vision qu'elle venait d'avoir l'avait laissé plusieurs heures sans force. Il fallait qu'elle informe la Reine au plus vite afin qu'elle prenne une décision. Elle était encore trop faible pour contacter son cosmos et ses forces s'amenuisaient à mesure qu'elle parcourait la route. C'est en titubant de fatigue qu'elle poussa la porte du Palais et qu'elle s'effondra dans bras de Naralys qui avait reconnu la cosmoénergie affaiblie de l'Oracle, et qui allait à sa rencontre.

- Je dois voir… la Reine, haleta Kamryl tendit que la Guerrière la portait au mess des officiers pour qu'elle se repose.

- Mange cette pomme pendant que je te fais un chocolat chaud, je m'occupe de contacter la Reine.

Kamryl obéit sans se faire prier. Naralis prépara le breuvage énergétique et informa sa souveraine de la présence de l'Oracle. Quelques secondes plus tard, celle-ci se téléportait au mess.

- Tu as encore eu une vision, c'est ça, s'enquit Lysia en s'approchant de Kamryl et prenant sa main dans les siennes.

- Oui. Le moment est venu. Il faut aller chercher ces hommes dans les Enfers, comme il y trois ans.

- Très bien, j'enverrais Kayla, Mursia, Orlyna et Naralis. Elles connaissent déjà le chemin.

- Il en faudra plus, il y a douze corps à ramener.

- Douze ? sursauta la Reine. Puis une lueur de compréhension passa dans ses yeux. Leurs espionnes avaient toujours mentionné dans leurs rapports qu'aucun des Chevaliers d'Or d'Athéna n'était revenu à ce jour. Ni leurs armures. Il s'agissait de ces hommes, ce sont eux qu'elles devaient ramener, elle en était certaine.

- Les Enfers ont été repris en main par Hadès depuis que Zeus l'a ressuscité, reprit Lysia. Ca risque d'être un peu plus mouvementé que la première fois si Kayla et ses filles croisent des Spectres.

- Il faut faire confiance à Gaia, elle les protègera.

- Il faut qu'on retourne en Allemagne dans les ruines de cette forteresse lugubre. Si ça se trouve, le Seigneur des Enfers l'a aussi reconstruit et il est occupé.

- Je ne le pense pas Majesté. Aucun rapport ne nous ait parvenu dans ce sens, dit Naralys qui suivait la conversation avec grand intérêt.

- Combien de temps avons-nous pour accomplir cette mission ?

- Comme d'habitude, le minimum. J'ai ressenti l'urgence dans ma vision.

- Très bien. Naralys ? fit la Reine en s'adressant au Capitaine de la Garde Royale, je veux que tu confies Kamryl au médecin du Palais. Ensuite tu me rejoindras dans mon bureau. Je contacte ma sœur ainsi que Mursia, Orlyna et Naël puisqu'elle a été promue capitaine. Commences à réfléchir aux Guerrières qui vont vous accompagner, ça nous fera gagner du temps pendant la réunion.

- A tes ordres Majesté.

Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait. Moins de dix minutes plus tard, la Reine et ses cinq Guerrières se retrouvaient dans le bureau royal. Lysia les mit rapidement au courant. Sans perdre plus de temps, elles se consultèrent pour choisir les autres Amazones qui les accompagneraient. Nombreuses étaient celles qui avaient tenté de descendre aux Enfers, aussi bien des Bronze que des Argent, en s'éveillant au 8ème sens parce que la Reine l'avait ordonné, sentant qu'il s'agissait là d'une nécessité absolue, et Kayla n'avait que l'embarras du choix.

- Nous allons avoir besoin de Belta pour la téléportation, conseilla Kayla à sa sœur. Ce sera beaucoup plus précis. L'équipe médicale devra aussi nous attendre à notre retour. Naralys ?

- Nous serons quinze en tout. Une guerrière par Chevalier et trois pour escorter notre convoi. Si tout se passe comme la dernière fois, nous en aurons pour moins de deux heures.

- Kamryl devra aussi venir pour ouvrir le passage en bas de l'escalier à notre retour, poursuivit Kayla. Elle est la seule à pouvoir le faire.

Elles avaient tout mis au point en une trentaine de minutes. Lorsqu'elles regagnèrent le hall, dix autres Guerrières les attendaient. Belta regarda ses filles avec fierté et les encouragea d'un clin d'œil.

Après que la Reine leur eut souhaité bonne chance, les quinze jeunes femmes disparurent du hall dans un nuage doré, suivit de Belta, Kamryl et des quatre médecins sollicités pour la mission.

* * *

Pour la secondes fois, elles se retrouvèrent dans le château d'Hadès en Allemagne. Les rapports ne mentaient pas, il était toujours en ruine. En file indienne, elles descendirent l'escalier en colimaçon jusqu'à se retrouver dans ce paysage qui n'avait pas changé d'un pouce. De la roche, des falaises, des canyons à perte de vue.

- Par là, fit Mursia, il y a quelque chose comme quand on a trouvé l'Atlante.

- On y va, ordonna Kayla, et restez sur vos gardes. Il y a beaucoup de cosmoénergie dans le coin.

- La dernière fois, c'était désert, observa Naralys.

- La dernière fois Hadès était encore mort, fit Orlyna d'un ton inquiet.

Elles avancèrent prudemment pendant presque une demi heure lorsque Mursia leur fit signe de s'arrêter.

- C'est ici. La première fois, c'était beaucoup plus loin.

- Mais y a rien, murmura une des filles.

- Ca va venir, lui répondit son Commandant.

Effectivement, un voile de brume sembla se déchirer et onze corps revêtus d'armures d'or apparurent sous leurs yeux ébahis. Le douzième portait un pantalon de toile crème et une tunique bleue déchirée par endroits.

- Allez, un chacune et vérifiez les signes vitaux.

Elles constatèrent que tous étaient vivants. Tout à leurs observations, elles ne virent pas arriver, une dizaine de Spectres, Radamanthe du Wyvern en tête revêtu de son Surplis.

C'est Naralys qui les aperçut la première.

_- Kayla, on a un problème_, l'avertit-elle par télépathie.

_- Pas d'affolement, on va parlementer. Maintenant qu'on est tous en paix, ils nous laisseront peut-être partir sans faire d'histoire._

_- Tu crois vraiment c'que tu viens de dire là ? _la railla Orlyna en lui jetant un regard noir.

_- N'oublie pas qu'on est pas sensé exister,_ lui rappela Naël

- Ca vient de cette zone, Seigneur Radamanthe, disait un spectre. On sent une puissante cosmoénergie mais il n'y a rien.

- Imbécile ! siffla le redoutable Juge. S'il y a un cosmos, il y a forcément quelqu'un. Restez sur vos gardes.

_- Y nous voit pas ou quoi_ ? s'étonna une Amazone.

_- On dirait qu'non_ ! confirma Mursia.

Radamanthe s'approchait de leur petit groupe d'un pas lent et précautionneux, prêt à parer à toute menace.

_- Bon si y nous voit pas, on s'active et on dégage_, ordonna Kayla sur un ton qui ne souffrait aucun commentaire.

_- Commandant, celui-là doit faire dans les cent-vingt kilos_, protesta une Amazone._ Est-ce que Mursia ou Orlyna ne pourrait pas le faire léviter ?_

_- Je m'en occupe, fit Orlyna._

La lévitation ne faisant pas appel au cosmos pour la jeune Atlante, il n'y avait aucun risque que le Juge s'en aperçoive. Chargées de leurs précieux fardeaux, elles commencèrent à s'éloigner des Spectres en direction de la sortie. Radamanthe sentit la cosmoénergie diminuer comme si celui à qui elle appartenait s'éloignait. Il marcha dans la même direction suivant sans le savoir le petit groupe.

Le retour fut long. Elles portaient chacune un Chevaliers sur leur dos et bien qu'elles possédaient une force hors du commun, un Chevalier en armure n'était pas un poids plume. De plus, le Spectre les suivait toujours. Ce qu'il percevait en réalité n'était pas le cosmos des Guerrières mais celui de Gaïa qu'elle déployait pour tenir les filles invisibles dans ce monde.

Elles parvinrent enfin devant le mur de roche, percevant la présence de Kamryl de l'autre coté. L'Oracle avait compris le danger et implora sa Déesse de rendre le Juge aveugle, le temps qu'elle ouvre le passage et fasse sortir tout le monde. Mais même sans savoir si sa prière avait été entendu, elle prit le risque.

Les Guerrières reprirent le passage et remontèrent les escaliers. Radamanthe perdit toute trace de la cosmoénergie. Furieux, il fit demi-tour et repartit vers les Spectres. Qu'un seul ouvre la bouche et il terminerait dans le Cocyte. Et sans espoir de résurrection cette fois.

En haut des escaliers, les jeunes femmes posèrent les chevaliers au sol pendant que les médecins faisaient un rapide examen. Belta et ses filles les téléportèrent en deux voyages directement à la clinque comme pour les autres. Puis se fut au tour des Guerrières de rentrer.

* * *

De retour au Sanctuaire, elles suivirent une infirmière jusqu'à une immense salle commune. Seules Kamryl, la Reine, Kayla, Naralys, Mursia, Orlyna et Belta y restèrent. Les trois Atlantes furent surprises de voir qu'il y avait encore un autre homme de leur peuple parmi eux. Alors qu'elles allaient de l'un a l'autre en essayant de ne pas gêner les docteurs elles furent témoins d'un incroyable et magnifique phénomène. Les onze armures se mirent à briller comme le soleil, se détachèrent du corps de leur porteur et se reconstituèrent sous leur forme totem au pied des lits. Et pour couronner le tout, celle du Sagittaire vint les rejoindre. Les douze armures d'Or étaient de nouveau réunies, ensembles comme devant le Mur des Lamentations. Elles entrèrent résonnance et la lueur pulsa doucement, comme pour célébrer ces retrouvailles.

Kamryl posa sa main sur le bras du médecin.

- Fais transférer le Chevalier du Sagittaire ici, murmura-t-elle. C'est ça place, auprès de ses compagnons. Ils ont été séparés trop longtemps.

Encore sous le choc, les jeunes femmes regardaient ce qui se produisait sous leurs yeux sans parvenir à y croire. La formidable puissance qu'elles sentaient émaner des armures était telle que cela en était presque effrayant. Kayla enflamma son cosmos et pu percevoir le lien étroit qui unissait chaque Chevalier à son armure. Sauf une qui avait un lien avec deux d'entre eux.

Les aides-soignantes entrèrent en poussant le lit d'Aïoros. A peine fut-il à proximité de ses frères d'armes, que les femmes présentes dans la pièce eurent toutes un cri de surprise. Une aura dorée enveloppait tous les Chevaliers. Chaque cosmoénergie se mêlait aux autres dans une communion muette et fraternelle. Kayla ressentait la force qui unissait ces hommes.

- Les Chevaliers d'Or d'Athéna sont vraiment des êtres d'exception, chuchota la Reine. Un lien indestructible les unis même par-delà la mort.

- Nous venons d'assister à quelque chose d'unique et de rare, je crois, poursuivit Kamryl. Je commence à comprendre pourquoi Gaïa les a protégés de toutes ses forces.

- En tout cas, c'qu'on a sous les yeux défit les statistiques, ironisa Naralys pour détendre un peu l'atmosphère mystique que le phénomène avait engendré.

- De quoi tu parles ? se retourna Mursia, les sourcils froncés se demandant quelle bêtise allait encore sortir son amie. Elle ne fut pas déçue.

- J'ai jamais vu autant d'beaux mecs réunis dans un si p'tit espace !

Elles pouffèrent de rire, même la Reine, qui s'avoua que sa Guerrière n'avait pas tort.

- C'est vrai qui sont canons ! renchérit Orlyna. Dommage qu'ils soient endormis, j'leur aurais bien parlé du pays moi !

Kayla et Mursia tentaient de retenir un fou rire qui menaçait d'exploser et sortirent de la pièce par réflex craignant de réveiller les Belles aux Bois dormants.

Elles finirent par laisser les docteurs s'occuper des Chevaliers et toutes regagnèrent le Palais. En chemin, il fut question de couleur d'yeux, de stature, de carrure. Les paris allaient bon train. Bien sûr, Mursia, Orlyna et leur mère Belta ne parlaient que de l'Atlante. Elles en avaient découvert un par le plus grand des hasards et voilà qu'un second faisait son apparition. Belta ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser qu'il ne pouvait s'agir d'une coïncidence. Pour le premier, peut-être mais avec le deuxième… sans parler de celui du Sanctuaire. Elle ne pouvait s'enlever de l'idée que cette "rencontre" avait un sens. Elle ignorait lequel pour l'instant mais elle avait confiance en l'avenir, elle savait qu'elle aurait des réponses.

Les quatre jeune Guerrières laissèrent leurs aînées entre-elles et gagnèrent la chambre de Kayla.

- En tout cas, disait Orlyna, j'vais aller les voir aussi souvent qu'possible. On doit les rendre à Athéna dans deux jours, autant en profiter.

- T'es tombée amoureuse ma parole ! la chambra sa sœur, affalée sur le grand lit.

- Et alors ? J'vois pas où est le problème ! se défendit celle-ci.

- Y a peu d'chances qu'on les r'voit, alors faudrait pas qu't'ais l'cœur brisé à cause d'un mec dont t'as même pas vu la couleur des yeux, poursuivit Naralys décidée sauver la jeune Atlante d'un chagrin d'amour. Aucune n'avaient envie de ramasser le cœur d'Orlyna à la petite cuillère.

Elles continuèrent à plaisanter et à fantasmer jusqu'à tard dans la nuit. Kayla se coucha avec un sourire rêveur sur les lèvres. C'est vrai qu'elle n'était pas du tout insensible au charme et au charisme que dégageaient ces treize hommes, même endormis. Qui le serait ? Elle ne trouva pas le sommeil. Elle n'arrêtait de tourner dans son lit sans parvenir à trouver les bras de Morphée. En désespoir de cause, elle se leva et s'habilla chaudement pour aller se promener. Ses pas la menèrent à la clinique, dans la chambre des Chevaliers. Une douce lumière éclairait chacun des lits. Des monitorings surveillaient les constantes vitales des corps allongés. La jeune femme marcha lentement, regardant chaque visage. Ils avaient l'air endormi, paisibles. Pas un muscle ne bougeait, comme s'ils ne rêvaient pas. Pourtant ils n'étaient pas dans le coma, c'est ce que le docteur avait dit. Seules leurs poitrines se soulevaient légèrement au rythme de leur respiration.

Elle s'approcha de celui qui avait retenu son attention. Il avait un visage dur mais détendu. Ces traits étaient virils et doux à la fois. Elle toucha d'une main timide les cheveux bleus. Ils étaient doux et soyeux. Elle écarta une mèche du front d'un geste inconscient, puis du revers de la main, elle caressa la joue. Une barbe naissante, ça la fit sourire. Elle aimait les hommes qui avaient une barbe de deux ou trois jours. Elle trouvait que ça leurs donnaient un air rebelle, elle avait un faible pour les bad boys. Elle se pencha pour respirer son parfum. Elle sentit une légère odeur de transpiration, pas désagréable, très masculine. Elle prit la main du Chevalier dans les siennes. Elles paraissaient puissantes et délicates à la fois. Les ongles étaient parfaitement manucurés et de petites cicatrices prouvaient qu'elles avaient souvent donné des coups. Savaient-elles aussi caresser ? Les caresses ne laissent pas de marques. Soudain elle sursauta.

L'homme avait crispé sa main sur la sienne, broyant ses doigts comme un étau. Elle voulu s'en détacher mais elle n'y parvint pas. La poigne puissante ne se desserrait pas. Kayla sentait l'affolement la gagner. Elle craignait qu'il ne se réveille ce qui aurait des conséquences auxquelles elle ne voulait même pas penser. De l'autre main, elle appuya sur le bouton d'alarme. Quelques secondes plus tard, le médecin de garde entra dans la chambre. Elle comprit immédiatement la situation et lança un regard lourd de reproches à la jeune Guerrière qui aurait voulu disparaître dans un trou de souris. Sans prononcer un mot, elles finirent par réussir à écarter les doigts de l'homme sans le blesser et Kayla pu récupérer sa main. Le médecin la poussa hors de la chambre après avoir vérifié qu'il ne risquait pas de s'éveiller.

- Mais à quoi tu pensais ? l'incendia le docteur d'une voix étouffée pleine de colère.

- Mirtha… pardon, je…

- "Tu" quoi ? Sa réaction te prouve à quel point leur sommeil est léger. Qu'est-ce que t'aurais fait s'il s'était réveillé ? Tu t'rends compte d'la puissance de ses hommes ? Il aurait pu te tuer dans un réflex pour se protéger.

- J'voulais pas. C'est lui qui m'a attrapé la main. J'arrivais plus à m'en défaire.

- Tu devrais dormir à l'heure qu'il est. Qu'est-ce tu fais ici ?

- Justement, j'arrivais pas à dormir et j'suis arrivée là en marchant au hasard.

- Au hasard mon œil ! Dis-moi que t'avais envie d'les voir, j'te croirais plus facilement. Bon sang ! T'es le Commandant Suprême de l'Armée ! Mais qu'est-ce que t'as dans la tête ?

- Je suis désolée…

Devant la mine vraiment abattue de Kayla, Mirtha se radoucit. Elle prit la main de la jeune femme et l'entraîna derrière elle jusqu'au bureau des infirmières. Là, elle ouvrit un placard et pris un flacon d'où elle sortit une petite pilule jaune.

- Tiens, fit-elle en tendant le cachet à Kayla, ça t'aidera à dormir.

- Non, j'veux pas d'somnifère, protesta la jeune femme.

- C'est un décontractant, ça va t'aider à te détendre et à t'endormir. C'est pas un somnifère. Avale et retourne te coucher !

A contre cœur, Kayla avala le comprimé avec une gorgée d'eau. Elle se retourna vers Mirtha.

- Tu diras rien à personne ?

- Y a pas eu de conséquence et je pense que t'as eu suffisamment peur comme ça. Inutile d'en rajouter, répliqua le médecin d'un ton froid.

- Merci, souffla la fautive.

Kayla regagna sa chambre comme dans un rêve. Elle avait encore dans le nez le parfum de cet homme, elle ressentait la douceur de sa peau sur sa main et la force de ses doigts. Elle venait de se faire des souvenirs qui allaient alimenter ses fantasmes. Elle sentait une onde chaleur dans son ventre qu'elle connaissait bien et regretta que Mursia soit retourné dormir chez elle. Elle finit par regagner sa chambre. Elle se jeta sur le lit, entoura ses épaules de ses bras et s'endormit d'un sommeil peuplé de rêves érotiques…

* * *

**Sanctuaire d'Athéna, 48 heures plus tard…**

- Ta sœur aurait pu choisir une autre nuit que celle du jour de l'an ! ralla Naralys.

- Pourquoi, t'avais rencard ? demanda Orlyna à mi-voix.

- J'devais passer le réveillon à New York avec très beau basketteur. Un portoricain avec un corps de rêve.

- Oh ! Fermez-la, vous allez nous faire repérer, les coupa Kayla d'une voix sèche. On y va !

Les treize Guerrières chargèrent les corps des Chevaliers sur leurs dos, sauf pour le plus grand qu'Orlyna faisait léviter, et se rapprochèrent du poste de garde du Sanctuaire. Kayla transportait celui qui lui avait attrapé la main. Elle voulait sentir le contact de cet homme contre son corps, son poids, son odeur. Lorsqu'elle le déposa sur le sol, elle se pencha sur lui et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes dans un geste irréfléchi. Faisant volontairement du bruit pour attirer l'attention des gardes, les guerrières se replièrent, hors de vue. Kayla enflamma violemment son cosmos une seconde, pour avertir ceux qui pouvaient le percevoir qu'il se passait quelque chose qui méritait toute leur attention

Les gardes s'approchaient de l'endroit où ils avaient entendu un bruit et lorsque Seiya, Marine, Shaina, Hyoga et Ikki se matérialisèrent à leurs cotés avec Shion et Athéna qui avaient perçu un puissant éclat de cosmoénergie.

Devant eux, les Chevaliers d'Or commençaient à reprendre connaissance. Des cris de surprise et de joie éclatèrent de tous cotés. Seiya se mit à pleurer comme un gosse et se jeta dans les bras d'Aldébaran. Marine se précipita vers Aïolia qui étouffait son frère Aïoros en larmes. Kiki serrait Mû dans ses bras. Hyoga était avec Camus, Shun avec Aphrodite qui était tombé à genoux le visage dans ses mains. Shura et Death Mask se regardaient, n'osant croire se qui leur arrivaient, Dohko et Shion pleuraient dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Shaina s'approcha de Shaka et le prit dans ses bras. Même s'il fut surpris par ce contact, il serra la jeune femme dans ses bras et ouvrit les yeux pour graver ce moment dans sa mémoire. Milo pleurait sur l'épaule d'Ikki. Saga et Kanon se regardaient, ne sachant pas comment réagir. Kanon fit le premier pas, Saga le second. Ils se tombèrent dans les bras, sanglotant, riant, pleurant.

- Pardon Kanon… pardon !

- Pardonnes-moi Saga !

- Par les Dieux ! Si tu savais comme je regrette !

- Je regrette aussi… je m'en veux !

Incapable de tenir plus longtemps sur leurs jambes, ils s'écroulèrent à genoux, se soutenant l'un l'autre. La violence des sentiments qui se bousculaient dans leurs têtes leur arrachaient des larmes brulantes. La douleur leur vrilla le cœur et le ventre. Saga avait du mal à respirer, Kanon le berça pour tenter de le calmer mais lui-même était ravagé par cette épine de souffrance. Soudain, Saga poussa un hurlement libérateur qui figea tout le monde autour de lui. Kanon attrapa son visage et plongea son regard dans celui de son frère. Leurs cosmos s'enflammèrent, se rejoignirent, se touchèrent avec hésitation et maladresse. Ils retrouvèrent ce lien qui les unissait avant…, oui avant. Ce lien qu'ils s'étaient évertués de toutes leurs forces à détruire mais aujourd'hui, ils constataient que non seulement ils avaient échoué mais que ce lien était encore plus puissant, plus indestructible, plus beau que jamais.

Chacun sentit les barrières mentales de l'autre s'affaisser et ils reçurent de plein fouet la puissance et la force de leurs sentiments. Curieusement c'est quelque chose qu'ils avaient entraperçu dans leur Temple lorsqu'ils s'étaient retrouvés face à face, l'un "vêtu" d'une armure d'Or qu'il contrôlait à distance, l'autre d'un Surplis. Et même si Saga avait lancé une attaque jusqu'au Temple d'Athéna, il devait s'avouer, et l'avouer à son frère, que jamais il ne l'aurait tué. Jamais il n'aurait pu. Avoir perçu la présence de l'autre, après de si longues et trop nombreuses années, avait fait remonter tant de souvenirs… C'était juste pour obliger Kanon à abandonner puisqu'il ne pouvait lui dire les raisons véritables de sa mission. Devant cet aveu, ils se serrèrent encore plus fort, ivres de joie de se retrouver et de douleur pour ce qu'ils avaient fait. Au bout d'un long moment, ils parvinrent à se calmer et leurs larmes cessèrent peu à peu.

Les autres les regardèrent, émus mais un peu inquiet pour ces deux frères ennemis qui avaient fini par se retrouver et par s'unir pour combattre ensemble. Shion s'approcha et posa une main sur l'épaule de Saga. Celui-ci sursauta et le regarda comme hypnotisé. Le Grand Pope pu lire une telle détresse, un tel déchirement dans les yeux du Gémeaux qu'il l'enveloppa de son cosmos pour l'apaiser, pour lui faire comprendre que tout était pardonné, qu'il ne lui en voulait pas de l'avoir tué. Saga reçu comme une déferlante, la vague de pardon, de tendresse de Shion. Il s'agrippa à ses épaules comme à une bouée de sauvetage. Kanon les regardait souriant entre ses larmes lorsqu'il sentit une présence à ses cotés. Il tourna la tête et croisa un regard bleu empreint d'Amour et de douceur. Il eut un hoquet de stupeur lorsqu'Athéna l'enveloppa à son tour de sa puissante cosmoénergie. Il s'était repenti de ses actes, Milo lui avait fait subir sa "Scarlett Needle" pour éprouver son dévouement et il en avait était heureux. Mais ce n'était rien comparé à ce qu'il ressentait en cet instant. Athéna s'approcha, le serra dans ses bras et l'embrassa sur la joue. Il resta figé de stupeur par une telle familiarité mais sans qu'il en soit conscient, ses bras se refermèrent sur sa Déesse et il enfouit son visage dans les longs cheveux mauves.

- Merci Athéna, lui murmura-t-il à l'oreille d'une voix tremblante d'émotion.

Elle s'écarta de lui et fit la même chose avec Saga. Le Chevalier d'Or des Gémeaux pleura dans le cou de la jeune femme. Elle attrapa le visage de son chevalier et plongea son regard dans celui remplit de larmes du Gémeaux. Elle posa ses lèvres sur sa joue, longtemps. Il ferma les yeux, n'arrivant pas à croire ce qui lui arrivait.

- Je suis là, murmura-t-elle à l'oreille de son Chevalier. Saga, je vais bien. Regarde-moi. Saga, regardes-moi !

Il leva les yeux vers elle, incapable de croire qu'elle était là devant lui, vivante. Il la serra contre lui, faisant fi des convenances. Il avait besoin de la sentir respirer et bouger pour y croire. Elle le laissa faire jusqu'à ce qu'il se calme et reprenne contenance.

Les jumeaux étaient certainement ceux qui avaient le plus de torts à se faire pardonner et Athéna voulait tout faire pour qu'ils se pardonnent à eux-mêmes. Car, contre toute attente, elle savait que les autres Chevaliers d'Or avaient passé l'éponge. Ses Chevaliers n'avaient jamais été aussi unis, aussi soudés les uns aux autres. C'était quelque chose qu'elle ressentait de façon instinctive. Elle éprouva alors un sentiment de plénitude, de sérénité et de bonheur indicible. Elle n'avait pas ressentit cela depuis bien longtemps. Elle pleura de joie puis elle augmenta son cosmos, enveloppant tous les Chevaliers, et avec l'aide de Shion, Mû et Kiki, elle les téléporta tous au Palais. Il allait falloir maintenant expliquer aux derniers arrivés, les douze années qui venaient de s'écouler… sans eux…

A l'instant où ils allaient entrer, douze lumières vives survolèrent le Sanctuaire et disparurent dans chacun des Temples du Zodiaque. Tous avaient les yeux levés, observant le phénomène magnifique. Les armures d'Or venaient de revenir au Sanctuaire avec leurs Chevaliers…

* * *

Kayla était restée bien cachée, camouflant sa cosmoénergie. Elle voulait voir ses hommes s'éveiller, elle voulait les voir vivants, elle voulait les voir bouger. Mursia la surprit. Elle aussi avait fait demi-tour en ne voyant pas son Commandant.

- Mursia, ils sont magnifiques ! souffla la jeune femme à son amie, l'émotion brisant sa voix.

- Par les Dieux ! Regarde ! Voilà l'troisième Atlante ! faillit crier la Guerrière.

- L'une de ses femmes doit être Athéna. Tu sens sa puissance ?

- Oui ! On a d'la chance d'assister à ça ! On peut sentir jusqu'ici l'Amour qui les uni. C'est fort, très fort.

- Si j'm'écoutais, j'irais les r'joindre ! plaisanta Kayla mais l'idée l'avait fortement tentée.

- Et dans les bras duquel tu te s'rais jetée ?

- Celui qui tient la femme. J'crois bien qu'j'ai un faible pour lui.

- Lequel ? Y sont trois à avoir une femme dans les bras !

L'Amazone regarda l'Atlante avec un regard amusé, ravie de sa plaisanterie.

- Devine ! lui lança-t-elle avec un sourire mutin.

- Raaah ! C'est malin ! Bon allez, on rentre sinon ta sœur va rameuter toute l'armée pour nous r'trouver.

A contre cœur les deux jeunes femmes quittèrent leur poste d'observation pour retourner dans leur propre Sanctuaire…

* * *

Au Palais du Grand Pope, les treize Chevaliers d'Or regardaient avec une stupeur non dissimulées Athéna, les Chevaliers Divins et les Chevaliers d'Argent. Ils avaient quittaient des gamins, tout juste des adolescents, ils retrouvaient des hommes et des femmes adultes. Douze longues années s'étaient écoulées pendant lesquelles ils avaient dérivé quelque part dans une dimension parallèle, ne ressentant rien avec juste la certitude de ne pas être morts. Ils avaient ensuite ressenti les cosmos de leurs compagnons et jusqu'à ce qu'ils se retrouvent au Sanctuaire, ils étaient restés ensembles, ou plutôt leurs esprits, ils avaient communiqué les uns avec les autres et avaient appris à se connaître, à s'aimer et surtout ils avaient pardonné à ceux qui les avaient trahis. Maintenant il fallait que "les traitres" se pardonnent à eux-mêmes et tous savaient qu'ils feraient tout leur possible pour qu'ils y parviennent.

- S'il vous plait, fit Athéna d'une voix plus forte pour surmonter le bruit des conversations qui allaient bon train. Le silence se fit et elle fut le point de mire de tous les regards.

- Dire que je suis heureuse de vous retrouver serait très en dessous de la vérité. Lorsque nous avons retrouvé Shion et Seiya il y a trois ans, nous avons toujours gardé l'espoir de vous voir revenir également. Aujourd'hui vous êtes là et même si j'ignore pourquoi vous nous avez été rendu, je remercie du fond du cœur celui ou celle qui l'a fait. Je voudrais juste dire que des chambres ont été préparées au Palais à votre intention. Une dernière chose, nous sommes le 1er janvier de l'année 1998 alors je vous souhaite à tous et toutes une très bonne et très heureuse année. Et je crois qu'elle le sera…

Les vœux fusèrent de partout, l'occasion pour s'embrasser encore et encore verser des larmes. Avant que tout cela n'arrive, Athéna et ses Chevaliers étaient en train de réveillonner. La joie et le bonheur qui enveloppaient le Sanctuaire ce soir-là transcendaient tout le reste…

Il devait être dans les cinq heures du matin quand finalement ils décidèrent d'aller dormir quelques heures. Demain serait un autre jour, le premier jour d'une nouvelle vie…

Dans sa chambre, la Déesse ne comprenait toujours pas comment les Chevaliers d'Or avaient pu revenir de là où ils étaient. Zeus lui-même l'ignorait. Alors où avaient-ils passé ces douze dernières années ? Quelle divinité avait veillé sur eux ? Pourquoi ?

Oh ! Bien sûr elle était heureuse de les avoir enfin retrouvés. Elle n'aurait jamais imaginé qu'elle avait autant d'affection pour eux. Depuis le retour de Shion et Seiya, elle avait espéré mais ça faisait trois ans, ou presque, et même si elle y croyait toujours, son espoir s'était amenuisé. Elle ne comprenait pas et ça ne lui plaisait pas. Pourquoi n'étaient-ils pas revenus plus tôt ? Et est-ce que leur retour ne cachait pas quelque chose de plus grave, en rapport avec ce que Shion avait vu à Star Hill ?

Poussant un soupir de lassitude, elle se coucha et s'endormit d'un sommeil agité…

* * *

**Sanctuaire de Gaïa…**

Leur mission accomplie, les Guerrières rejoignirent leurs amies pour fêter la nouvelle année. Naralys avait renoncé à son voyage à New York avec son basketteur. Le retard de Kayla et Mursia passa inaperçu et elles dansèrent jusqu'au bout la nuit.

Le lendemain matin, ou plutôt quelques heures plus tard, Kayla fut réveillée par quelqu'un qui tapait doucement à sa porte. Elle se leva, tituba sur une de ses chaussures, avec une gueule de bois carabinée et de fort mauvaise humeur.

- Thémis ? fit-elle surprise de voir la jeune rouquine aux yeux gris qui travaillait au Palais du Grand Pope.

- Bonne année ma chérie ! claironna la nouvelle venue en pénétrant dans la chambre en l'embrassant sur les deux joues. J'ai un cadeau pour toi, enfin pour ta sœur mais j'vais te l'montrer d'abord.

- Bonne année à toi aussi. De quoi tu parles ?

- Oh là là ! La nuit a été courte on dirait. J'te prépare une aspirine.

Kayla s'assit au bord de son lit sans faire attention au carton que son amie avait posé. Celle-ci revint avec un verre et un comprimé qu'elle tendit à son Commandant Suprême qui l'avala sans protester.

- Regarde c'que j'ai là ! minauda-t-elle en soulevant le couvercle du carton d'un air de conspirateur.

- Thémis, j'suis pas d'humeur là. C'est quoi ton truc, fais-voir ?

- Ma chère, il s'agit là d'un travail de longue haleine. Il m'a fallut plusieurs mois pour réunir tous ces documents.

- Quoi ? Quels documents ?

- Tu as sous les yeux les photocopies couleurs, des dossiers, de tous les Chevaliers d'Athéna.

- Quoi !

Kayla vira d'un geste brusque le couvercle et plongea les mains dans le carton.

- Ah les voilà !

Elle trouva enfin ce qu'elle cherchait. Tout était noté. Date et lieu de naissance, groupe sanguin, lieux d'entraînements. Mais surtout ce que Kayla cherchait c'était les photos et les noms. Elle mit enfin la main sur celui du Chevalier qui lui avait tenu la main et avec lequel elle dormait toutes les nuits dans ses rêves, une mèche de cheveux qu'elle lui avait coupé et soigneusement tressée, enroulée dans ses doigts. Elle regarda la photo sur laquelle il avait les yeux ouvert et souriait légèrement. Il était jeune sur le polaroïd mais elle savait que c'était bien lui. La couleur de cheveux était la même, unique. Elle allait remettre le dossier en place et dire à Thémis d'aller le remettre à la Reine quand elle s'arrêta net. Ce qu'elle lisait et qui la surprit au-delà des mots c'étaient les techniques de combats.

- Thémis, t'as jeté un œil sur les dossiers ?

- Rapide. J'ai pas vraiment eu l'temps d'les éplucher, pourquoi ?

- Regarde les techniques de combat, fit Kayla en reprenant le dossier qu'elle avait posé.

- Incroyable ! souffla-t-elle en examinant les feuilles. Ca alors ! Qu'est-ce que ça peut bien vouloir dire ?

- D'après la mythologie, commença la jeune femme après quelques secondes de réflexion, Gaïa est l'arrière-arrière grand-mère d'Athéna. Il est possible qu'elle ait transmis ses connaissances à sa petite fille et qu'Athéna les ait inculquées à ses Chevaliers.

- Ce qui voudrait dire que ce sont eux qui nous ont copiés. Oh les vilains ! ironisa Thémis.

- Je sais pas, c'est juste une hypothèse.

- Je ne vois pas Gaïa en Déesse Guerrière.

- Elle a été la première à lire l'avenir. Elle a provoqué des guerres entre les Dieux et s'est battue à leur coté. T'as séché les cours de mythologie ou quoi !

- Elle a peut-être vu que sa petite fille serait amenée à prendre part à des conflits et comme elles défendent presque les même valeurs, elle a voulu lui donner une chance de vaincre ses ennemis d'où les techniques de combats identiques.

- Viens, on va voir ma sœur. C'est trop bizarre pour être une coïncidence. J'contacte aussi Kamryl, peut-être qu'elle pourra nous en dire plus.

* * *

La Reine Lysia et Kamryl étudiaient avec un intérêt croissant les dossiers que Thémis avait photocopié. La sœur de Kayla devait bien admettre que cette découverte était pour le moins surprenante et assez déstabilisante.

- D'après l'histoire orale qui se transmet d'oracle à oracle, commença Kamryl, Gaïa n'a inculqué ces techniques de combats à nos ancêtres qu'après nous avoir prises sous sa protection. Mais c'était avant la naissance d'Athéna. Gaïa est une déesse primordiale, elle a crée la Terre et tout ce qui y vit. Elle a voulu que ces créations, la faune et la flore soient libres d'évoluer, de créer leur monde, leur civilisation dans l'Amour, la Paix et l'Harmonie avec la nature. Elle les a voulues libres de faire leurs choix. Athéna défend l'Amour, la Paix, la Liberté et la Justice. On peut effectivement penser que la théorie de Kayla est exacte.

- Mais concernant les Chevaliers d'Or, interrogea Kayla, pourquoi nous mettre en contact avec eux maintenant ?

- Je pense que cela a un rapport avec la prochaine Guerre Sainte qui aura lieu à l'aube du nouveau millénaire, présuma l'Oracle. Jusqu'à présent, nous n'avons jamais pris part aux Guerres Saintes. Il est possible que nous prenions part à celle-là, que nous combattions aux cotés des Chevaliers d'Or d'Athéna parce que l'ennemi sera le plus puissant de tous ceux que la jeune Déesse a affronté jusque là. Et plus j'y réfléchis, plus je pense que c'est que veux nous dire Gaïa.

- Les Dieux ont oublié jusqu'à notre existence, intervint Lysia, et c'est très bien ainsi. D'avoir vécu, dans l'ombre nous a permis d'édifier un empire qui nous camoufle et nous fournit ce que nous ne pouvons fabriquer nous-mêmes. S'engager dans cette Guerre serait mettre en péril tout ce que nos ancêtres ont bâti depuis les âges mythologiques.

- Majesté, s'immisça Thémis, la Guerre, on est en plein dedans. Depuis le jour ou Zinya a dit à votre mère de récupérer le jeune Chevalier du Sagittaire, on a plongé tête première dans le conflit. Vous avez des espionnes tout autour et dans le Sanctuaire d'Athéna. Même si pour l'instant personne n'est au courant de nos différentes interventions, les faits sont là. Nous avons choisi notre camp et nous devons considérer que nous avons des ennemis même si nous ignorons encore qui ils sont.

- Thémis a raison, renchérit Kayla. Je ne pense pas que Gaïa nous aurait demandé de descendre aux Enfers, de garder un homme pendant vingt-cinq ans, de bloquer son vieillissement, de rendre ses Chevaliers à Athéna si ce n'était pas pour une bonne raison. La seule chose que je me demande, c'est pourquoi nous n'avons jamais pu participer aux autres guerres ?

- Parce qu'elle a fait de nous les Gardiennes de la Flamme Sacrée de la Vie, dit Kamryl d'une voix solennelle. C'est notre priorité. Si cette fois, elle nous demande d'intervenir, c'est parce que la Flamme est en danger.

Les trois jeunes femmes la regardèrent avec une lueur d'effroi dans les yeux. Gaïa allait disparaître en se fondant dans sa création pour ne plus faire qu'une avec elle, la Flamme était menacée, ça expliquait beaucoup de chose. Ce n'était peut-être pas Athéna qui allait avoir besoin de ses Chevaliers pour combattre, mais les Guerrières qui auraient besoin d'Athéna pour protéger la Flamme Sacrée de la Vie… Si quelqu'un avec de mauvaises intentions s'en emparait ou si la Flamme s'éteignait, c'en serait fini de la belle planète bleue et de toutes les formes de vie qu'elle abrite. Les Dieux y compris… Fini… Et elle ou lui seul pourra tout recréer selon son bon plaisir… ou ne rien faire du tout…

- Nous allons devoir demander une audience à Athéna, déclara la Reine. Nous devons lui révéler notre existence et lui dire quel a été notre rôle dans cette affaire. Si nous devons nous allier, autant que notre collaboration ne commence pas par un mensonge…

A suivre…

* * *

J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu. Voilà, ceux que nous attendions sont enfin arrivés. Lemon yaoi au prochain chapitre. Si ça vous plait, laissez des reviews, c'est toujours agréable de voir son travail apprécié. Je ferai de mon mieux pour y répondre. Merci. 


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes** : Les voilà ! Ils sont là ! Et ils s'amusent !

J'espère que ce neuvième chapitre vous donnera envie de laisser vos avis. C'est l'anniversaire d'Aphrodite et il va être gâté le Poisson. Il va même avoir un cadeau qu'il n'aurait jamais imaginé recevoir, même dans ses rêves les plus fous. Lemon yaoi.

J'ai essayé de retranscrire dans les dialogues une façon de parler proche de celle que nous employons tous les jours avec des syllabes avalées et des négations absentes.

Laissez vos impressions, positives ou négatives, mais toujours constructives. Ca me fera plaisir, ça m'encouragera et ça me permettra de m'améliorer. Je ferai de mon mieux pour répondre à tout le monde. Merci.

* * *

**Chapitre 9**

**Sanctuaire d'Athéna, début mars 1998.**

Cela faisait un peu plus de deux mois maintenant que les Chevaliers d'Or avaient été "ressuscités". Aldébaran, qui désormais voulait qu'on l'appelle par son véritable prénom, Fabio, Shaka, Aïolia, Aïoros et Shura s'étaient engagés dans des missions humanitaires à travers le monde sous la direction de la Fondation Kido avec Marine et Shiryu. Ils avaient rapidement appris à maîtriser les technologies modernes et communiquaient souvent par e-mails avec ceux qui étaient restés au Sanctuaire. Il en fallait bien pour tenir la boutique ! Mû était indispensable pour réparer les armures, Shion était très pris avec la gestion du Domaine Sacré, Kiki avait deux apprentis dont il devait s'occuper tout en suivant l'enseignement de Mû. Les jumeaux avaient besoin de temps pour se connaître et on ne les voyait plus l'un sans l'autre. D'ailleurs, Aphrodite les charriait toujours en disant que si l'un rencontrait une fille, elle en avait deux pour le prix d'un.

Death Mask avait aussi laissé tomber son surnom macabre pour reprendre son véritable prénom, Angelo, et s'il conservait son caractère emporté et violent, il essayait de se maîtriser et de se montrer aimable. Ces efforts étaient louables même s'ils n'étaient pas toujours récompensés. Dohko aidait Shion, ils avaient plus de cinq cent ans d'expérience à eux deux, ce qui était quand même un sérieux atout. Milo était trop content de retrouver ses amis et voulait en profiter, Camus, même s'il était toujours glacial semblait vouloir faire des efforts pour se sociabiliser. Comme ce n'était pas vraiment une de ses qualités, il tentait de commencer avec des personnes qu'il connaissait avant de se lancer dans le vaste monde, plein d'inconnus.

Quant à Aphrodite qui lui aussi avait repris son prénom de naissance, Mikael, il voulait montrer à tous qu'il n'était pas l'assassin froid et implacable que Saga avait fait de lui lorsqu'il était Grand Pope. Il voulait que tous sachent qu'il gagnait à être connu. Il avait recréé son jardin et sa roseraie et ne manquait jamais une occasion de les montrer. Il s'occupait également des jardins du Palais avec trois jardiniers qui suivaient ses directives avec une certaine crainte. Quand on a à faire à un homme qui peut vous tuer avec une simple rose…

Shun, Hyoga et Ikki s'occupaient de l'entraînement des novices avec Orphée, Shaina, Jabu, Ban et June alors que tous les autres Chevaliers de Bronze et d'Argent étaient parti dans les différents camps d'entraînements qui avaient été remis en activité depuis ces trois dernières années.

Il restait sept Chevaliers d'Or, huit avec Shion à qui Hadès avait offert son Surplis dans un geste de paix vis-à-vis de sa nièce, un Marinas Général du Dragon des Mers, trois Chevaliers Divins, deux d'Argent et trois de Bronze. Le Sanctuaire était en sécurité et la Paix régnait.

Saori avait demandé à Athéna de la laisser repartir au Japon où la Fondation avait grand besoin d'elle. La Déesse avait accepté à condition qu'elle revienne quelques jours par mois au Sanctuaire.

* * *

Ce matin là, après leur entraînement dans leur arène, Saga, Kanon, Angelo, Milo et Camus avaient décidé de faire quelques longueurs de piscine. Ils avalaient leur deuxième kilomètre quand Milo sortit de l'eau bientôt suivi par les autres sauf Kanon qui lui avait un demi kilomètre d'avance sur ses potes. Normal pour un Marinas. Il avait obtenu de Poséidon de rester vivre au Sanctuaire pour être avec son frère, ce que le Dieu des Océans lui avait accordé.

- C'est l'anniversaire de Mikael la semaine prochaine, fit remarquer Milo en se séchant avec une serviette.

- On devrait commencer à penser à c'qu'on va lui offrir et où on va organiser la petite fête, poursuivit Saga. Et y faudra pas oublier de téléphoner à Marine le dix-huit.

- Je suis sûr que cet idiot va faire en sorte qu'on oublie, râla Angelo. Il adorait le Poisson mais celui-ci avait tendance à trop s'effacer et ça l'énervait au plus haut point.

- Y a aucun risque qu'on oublie, on a au minimum un anniversaire par mois à fêter, le rassura Camus.

- Qu'est-ce qu'on fait alors ? demanda Milo assit sur un transat.

- Déjà, y faudrait qu'on aille faire un tour à Rodorio ou Athènes, proposa Kanon qui prenait la conversation en cours, histoire de trouver chacun un cadeau. Et quand on saura où on le fait, faudra le tenir éloigné.

- Dis donc t'as l'air de t'y connaître en organisation de soirée, lui lança Camus avec un sourire en coin.

- Je travaillais avec Sorrento quand Julian Solo faisait ces réceptions, il aimait le faste et être entouré. Quand tu dois recevoir trois ou quatre cent invités crois-moi, ça fait du boulot. Alors une petite soirée entre potes c'est pas bien difficile surtout si on s'y met tous.

- Kanon, tu es officiellement l'organisateur des soirées du Sanctuaire, décréta Saga éclatant de rire avec tous les autres.

- Faut pas oublier de prévenir Mû, leur rappela Milo. Je vais en ville cet après-midi. Qui vient avec moi ? On pourrait prendre vos cadeaux si vous nous dites exactement ce que vous voulez.

Kanon et Angelo levèrent la main.

- Si on rencontre des filles on les invitera, fit Angelo narquois.

- Hein ! firent les autres d'une seule voix.

- Hé ! C'est l'anniversaire de Mikael, lui rappela Saga. Tu veux qu'y nous crucifie avec ses roses ou quoi ?

- Ramenez des mecs plutôt, plaisanta Milo.

- Désolé, j'sais pas draguer un mec moi, même si je les apprécie à l'occasion, fit Kanon.

- C'est plutôt eux qui te draguent, le taquina son frère

- Bon, faut remonter maintenant, fit Angelo découragé à cette simple idée même, si son Temple n'était que le quatrième.

- Attends, l'arrêta Saga en posant une main sur son bras. Il enflamma légèrement son cosmos _"Shion tu peux baisser la barrière, on sort de la piscine et on est crevé"_

_- Allez-y, _fit la voix du Grand Pope dans leur tête_, mais faut pas qu'ça devienne une habitude._

- Saga je t'aime ! cria Milo en lui collant un gros baiser sur la joue.

Une seconde plus tard, ils étaient tous dans leur Temple respectif, prêts à passer sous la douche.

Au début de l'après-midi, Kanon commença à descendre vers le Temple du Bélier sachant que Milo et Angelo ne tarderaient pas à le rejoindre. Il entra dans le Temple silencieux.

- Mû t'es là ?

L'écho lui répondit. Il continua son avancée.

- Mû ?

- Ah c'est toi ? fit la voix du Bélier.

- Angelo, Milo et moi on va en ville pour commencer les préparatifs pour l'anniversaire de Mikael.

- Ca n'aura rien d'une surprise vu qu'on a décidé d'fêter tous les anniversaires, fit le gardien du premier Temple en entrant dans son appartement. Kanon le suivit.

- C'est pas grave, c'est l'intention qui compte.

- C'est vrai, t'as raison. J'vous aurez bien accompagné mais j'ai encore des armures à réparer.

- Dis-moi c'que tu veux lui offrir, j'le prendrai pour toi. Les autres nous ont donné leur liste.

- Non ça va aller. Un cadeau c'est personnel, je trouverai le temps d'y aller. Où comptez-vous faire la soirée ?

- Angelo nous prête son Temple.

- Angelo ? sourit Mû légèrement incrédule. J'espère qu'il a changé la déco !

- Il fait de gros efforts pour faire oublier comment il était et ce qu'il a fait, le gronda gentiment l'ex-Marinas.

- Je sais, j'plaisantais. Va falloir tenir le Poissons à l'écart alors.

- Ce serait bien pour pas gâcher la surprise même s'il s'y attend.

- C'est mardi c'est ça ?

- Salut vous deux, fit la voix de Milo derrière eux.

- Kanon t'a briffé ? demanda Angelo.

- Ouais, il m'a tout raconté. Soyez discrets quand vous reviendrez, Mikael descend parfois jusqu'ici.

- On te contactera mentalement avant de nous pointer chez toi la gueule enfarinée avec nos paquets cadeaux, plaisanta le Scorpion.

- Bon, les gars on y va ? A plus tard Mû, fit Kanon. Et tous les trois sortir du premier Temple en direction de la petite ville de Rodorio ou ils avaient l'intention de commencer leurs recherches.

* * *

A chaque fois que des Chevaliers du Sanctuaire se rendaient en ville, ils étaient le point de mire de tous les regards, aussi bien féminins que masculins. Il faut dire qu'ils étaient plutôt agréables à regarder. Surtout ces trois là. En jeans moulant, blouson de cuir, bottes et lunettes de soleil, leur coté bad boys les faisaient tous et toutes craquer. Plus sexy qu'eux y'avait pas à des kilomètres à la ronde ! Kanon entra dans une bijouterie et retira ses lunettes. Aussitôt la jeune employée lui sauta dessus, ravi de voir un aussi magnifique spécimen mâle dans la boutique.

- Je peux vous aider, minauda-t-elle d'une voix soyeuse.

- Oui, justement. Je cherche un pendentif en forme de rose. Est-ce que vous avez quelque chose de ce genre.

- Dans ce présentoir nous avons des pièces représentant toutes sortes de fleurs. Nous avons des lys, des trèfles à quatre feuilles, des fleurs fantaisies et voici des roses.

Kanon repéra immédiatement le pendentif qu'il voulait. Une petite rose en or avec une aigue-marine au centre des pétales, comme une rose bleue. Il demanda à la jeune femme de lui faire un paquet cadeau et paya avec la carte de crédit que Saori avait fait faire à tous les Chevaliers. Le crédit n'était pas illimité mais suffisant pour ne se priver de rien raisonnablement. Ils étaient tombés d'accord avec Saga pour offrir un bijou à chacun de leurs compagnons, quelque chose qui soit unique et symbolique. Pour Shura, Saga avait trouvé un artisan qui avait fabriqué une petite épée en or de trois centimètres de long avec un rubis sertit sur la garde. Pour Camus, ils avaient trouvé un cristal de glace en or avec un petit diamant au centre. Les deux Chevaliers en avaient eu les larmes aux yeux, ce qui pour Camus n'était pas peu dire, et aucun des deux ne quittaient plus son pendentif. Pour Mû, ils commençaient déjà à se creuser la tête, même si son anniversaire n'était qu'à la fin du mois.

Il retrouva Angelo et Milo devant la bijouterie qui discutaient avec trois jeunes filles en l'attendant. Elles étaient vraiment ravissantes et n'avaient pas l'air farouche du tout. Kanon grava leur visage dans un coin de sa mémoire et envisagea de revenir un autre jour pour tenter une approche plus… physique.

Ils avaient trouvé à peu près tout ce que leurs amis leur avaient commandé sauf pour Camus. Il voulait offrir à Mikael une petite serpe pour couper et entretenir ses rosiers avec une lame en or, un peu comme celles que les druides Celtes utilisaient pour couper le gui, enfin c'est ce que disaient les légendes. Il devrait aller à Athènes pour trouver un tel objet. Shion avait déjà fait ses emplettes. Le Grand Pope avait acheté une bouteille de cognac, Mikael adorait ça et Dohko avait trouvé un rosier d'une espèce que Mikael n'avait pas dans son jardin. Angelo lui avait pris une eau de toilette et Milo des produits pour le bain. Quand à Mû, bien malin celui qui pourrait dire ce qu'il allait lui offrir.

* * *

**Sanctuaire d'Athéna, 10 mars 1998, vers 18h00**

**Temple des Poissons**

Mikael se doutait que ses compagnons allaient préparer une petite fête pour son anniversaire. Il s'habilla donc en conséquence. Il passa un jean délavé moulant déchiré à plusieurs endroits… stratégiques, des Santiag noires aux pieds, une ceinture en cuir clouté d'argent, une chemise bleue assortie à ses yeux. Il passa deux bracelets en cuir comme la ceinture à ses poignets. Il termina en brossant sa magnifique chevelure et en s'aspergeant de l'eau de toilette Jean-Paul Gauthier. Il adorait le flacon qui représentait le buste d'un homme des épaules à mi-cuisses. Le verre dépoli du flacon stylisait la Marinière si chère au grand couturier. Ce n'était pas parce qu'il était homosexuel que Mikael était efféminé. Bien au contraire. Il dégageait beaucoup de charisme et une virilité indéniable et raffinée. Il était capable de séduire aussi bien les femmes que les hommes même si ses préférences allaient à ces derniers.

Il jeta un dernier regard au miroir, satisfait par l'image qu'il lui renvoyait. Il attrapa son blouson de cuir noir et allait sortir de chez lui pour commencer à descendre les interminables marches lorsque le téléphone sonna. Il ignorait quel serait le Temple qui accueillait la soirée mais qu'importe. Si quelqu'un lui demandait où il allait, il pourrait toujours dire qu'il se rendait en ville pour une raison quelconque. Mais il savait que ça n'arriverait pas.

- Oui, allo ? fit-il en décrochant.

_- Salut ! C'est Angelo ! Comme c'est ton anniversaire, je voudrais t'inviter au resto, ça te dit ?_

- C'est gentil de penser à moi, mon p'tit chou. J'allais descendre, j'avais l'intention d'aller en ville mais on a qu'à y aller ensemble.

_- Ca roule ! Le temps qu' tu descendes, je s'rais prêt._

Mikael raccrocha avec un sourire aux lèvres. Ainsi c'était le Cancer qui prêtait son Temple ce soir. Il secoua la tête, amusé mais il devait bien s'avouer que l'attention lui allait droit au cœur. Tout le long du chemin, il se demanda ce qu'ils avaient bien pu lui préparer.

* * *

**Temple du Cancer**

- Allez, planquez-vous, les houspilla Angelo, je sens son cosmos !

Dans l'appartement du Cancer, Kanon avait fait des miracles. Des guirlandes de lampions pendaient au plafond, trois tables avaient été nécessaires pour contenir le buffet froid, il avait loué tout le matériel pour sonoriser et éclairer la soirée. Les meubles du salons avaient été poussés dans les coins pour faire de la place, créant un espace pour danser.

Mikael se présenta à l'entrée du Temple et ne sentit que le cosmos du Cancer. Il fut un peu décontenancé, mais après tout, les autres avaient très bien pu camoufler le leur. Il entra le plus naturellement possible.

- Angelo ?

- Mikael, entre. J'arrive, je suis presque prêt !

Il obéi docilement. La ruse était grossière mais tellement adorable. Il se dirigea vers la porte d'entrée de l'appartement de son ami et gagna le salon plongé dans le noir.

- Angelo, tu fermes les volets maintenant ? T'as peur des cambrioleurs ou quoi !

- Surprise !

Tous ses compagnons surgirent de tous les cotés comme des diables de leurs boites et une version rythmé de "Joyeux anniversaire" sortit des haut-parleurs. Même s'il s'y attendait, Mikael sursauta et éclata de rire, heureux d'être là. Il se sentait si vivant… Commença alors le défilé des embrassades et des remerciements. Shion lui tendit un coupe de champagne et tout le monde trinqua.

- Bon c'est pas tout ça, fit Milo d'une voix forte pour couvrir le bruit, mais je crois qu'tu dois faire un discours !

Tous approuvèrent et le Poisson n'eut pas d'autre choix que de se plier à la volonté de la majorité.

- Ok ! commença-t-il. Je vais être honnête, j'm'y attendais un peu vu qu'on a décidé de fêter tous les anniversaires. Mû, Shion le prochain c'est vous, poursuivit-il avec un sourire charmeur aux Béliers qui haussèrent les épaules l'air de dire qu'ils savaient.

- Mon plus beau cadeau, poursuivit-il, et pour tous les anniversaires que je pourrai fêter à l'avenir, et j'espère qu'ils seront très nombreux, c'est cette nouvelle vie qui m'a été accordée. Mais sans votre présence à vous tous, ce cadeau j'en aurai pas voulu. En fait mon plus cadeau, c'est vous ! J'vous aime !

- Mon Poisson adoré ! lança Milo, les larmes aux yeux en serrant Mikael dans ses bras.

- Nous aussi on t'aime, lui dit Saga en le prenant dans ses bras à tour. Mikael fut troublé par ce contact, plus qu'il ne l'aurait voulu.

- Kanon ! Balance les décibels ! cria Angelo.

La musique enveloppa la petite soirée de ses rythmes rock ou house. Les spots éclairaient les danseurs de lueurs étranges et fantomatiques. A l'occasion d'un zouk, Mikael attrapa Shaina et l'entraîna dans un corps à corps torride, tandis que Shun tenait June dans ses bras. Mû et Angelo se déchainaient et Kanon avait attrapé Shion. Orphée, qui n'était pas aussi réservé qu'on aurait pu le croire, tentait de montrer quelques pas à Dohko qui se sentait complètement largué.

L'alcool commençait à faire son effet, il était temps de penser au buffet. Kanon baissa le son, et invita tout le monde à prendre une assiette. Le foie gras fit l'unanimité, les pâtés en croutes étaient divins, les salades composées délicieuses, le tout arrosé de vin rosé français conseillé par Camus. Les conversations allaient bon train et Mikael était sans cesse sollicité. Il évoluait d'un groupe à l'autre, charmant, charmeur et parfaitement à son aise. Il aimait bien être l'objet de toutes les attentions. Il reçu de nombreux coups de téléphone des Chevaliers qui n'étaient pas présents mais ils voulaient qu'il sache qu'ils pensaient à lui. Même Athéna l'appela et Mikael en fut profondément touché.

Il était presque dix heures du soir quand Kanon annonça l'arrivée du gâteau et de l'ouverture des cadeaux. Les applaudissements fusèrent et Mikael se retrouva encore être le point de mire. Il souffla les bougies, découpa le magnifique framboisier et fit la distribution. Un verre de champagne à la main, on lui souhaita encore un joyeux anniversaire et il fut poussé vers la petite table qui croulait sous les paquets colorés, ornés de jolis nœuds brillant. Il en prit au hasard, pas trop gros. Une eau de toilette Hugo Boss d'Angelo que le Poisson s'empressa d'embrasser. Il en prit un plus gros, plat mais pas trop lourd. Il déchira le papier et poussa un cri de stupeur. C'était un tableau, une aquarelle, le représentant avec son armure d'Or et ses roses avec en arrière plan, les colonnes d'un Temple. Il le retourna face à ses amis qui furent tout aussi surpris que lui.

- Je sais pas qui c'est, fit Kanon, mais c'est un artiste sans aucun doute !

- Que le coupable se dénonce ! lança Orphée.

- La signature est illisible ! fit le Poissons

- C'est moi, fit une voix douce.

Ils se tournèrent vers Shun qui s'avançait vers Mikael pour l'embrasser.

- Shun, c'est magnifique ! Je savais pas que t'avais un tel talent ! Viens là mon p'tit cœur que j't'embrasse !

C'est larmes aux yeux qu'il serra le Chevalier d'Andromède dans ses bras.

- J'vais l'accrocher dans ma chambre… non ! Dans mon salon pour que tous mes visiteurs puissent l'admirer.

- Je suis content que ça t'plaise !

- Tu rigoles ! J'en suis fou !

Le Poisson prit un autre paquet et en sortit une petite serpe en or que Camus avait fait faire spécialement. Il trouva ensuite la bouteille de cognac de Shion, les produits pour le bain de Milo et Dohko l'emmena dans le jardin pour lui offrir un rosier. Mikael ne doutait pas des bonnes intentions de la Balance mais en matière de rosiers, il pouvait se vanter d'être le plus expert de tout le Sanctuaire. Jusqu'à ce qu'il voit le rosier.

Mikael poussa un cri et plaqua ses mains sur sa bouche, les yeux écarquillés. Il n'arrivait pas à croire ce qu'il voyait. Dohko tenait dans ses mains un petit pot avec un rosier, portant deux petites roses à peine écloses et un bouton… bleus. Des larmes brillèrent dans ses yeux et roulèrent sur ses joues tant il était ému. Mikael savait que de nombreuses tentatives, en particulier en génie génétique, avaient été faites pour obtenir des roses de cette couleur mais jusqu'à présent aucune n'avait abouti.

- Dohko… comment…

- Les hommes cherchent parfois ce que la nature leur offre. Ce rosier pousse à l'état sauvage près des Cinq Pics de Rozan. Je m'y suis rendu il y a quelque semaines et j'ai mis le rosier dans le pot en espérant que ça ne lui soit pas fatal. Maintenant c'est à toi d'en prendre soin.

- Merci… je sais pas quoi dire… c'est une pure merveille.

- Je t'emmènerai avec moi pour te les montrer.

- Ah oui ! Je veux bien !

Il sera si fort Dohko qui celui-ci suffoqua presque, puis il retournèrent à l'intérieur car il restait encore des cadeaux à ouvrir. Les Chevaliers de Bronze et d'Argent s'étaient cotisés pour lui acheter un immense aquarium avec de magnifiques poisson exotiques qu'ils avaient installé dans le hall du Temple.

Il ne restait plus que deux paquets. Mikael en ouvrit un et découvrit un tissu tibétain et une petite boite contenant une minuscule créole en or.

- Je veux que tu fasses percer l'oreille pour la porter, lui dit Mû. Je sais que c'est quelque chose qui va très bien t'aller. Et l'autre c'est un tissu mural. La couleur s'accorde avec celles de ta chambre.

Mikael pris l'Atlante dans ses bras et lui murmura un remerciement à l'oreille.

- Il n'en reste qu'un, c'est celui des jumeaux je suppose.

- Difficile de s'tromper ! fit Kanon avec un sourire.

- Je l'ai même pas vu lui chuchota Saga.

- Le paquet était fait, j'allais pas l'ouvrir, mais t'inquiètes pas, tu s'ras pas déçu !

Se doutant qu'il s'agissait d'un bijou, Mikael ouvrit la boite, les doigts tremblant. Un hoquet de surprise et la bouche en O fit sourire les deux frères.

- C'est magnifique ! Vous avez le chic tous les deux pour trouver ce qui nous symbolise.

- Attends je vais te l'attacher, fit Saga en prenant le pendentif. Il passa la chaînette autour du cou de Mikael qui souleva ses cheveux. Il senti sur sa nuque le souffle chaud du Gémeaux et son sang ne fit qu'un tour. Quand les doigts de Saga touchèrent sa peau pour positionner correctement le collier, un frisson aussi inattendu qu'incontrôlable le parcouru. Chacun s'approcha pour admirer la petite rose en or avec l'aigue-marine. Il remercia Kanon en lui posant un énorme baiser sur la joue et pris Saga dans ses bras. Ce contact l'électrisa.

_- Bon sang ! Qu'est-ce qui m'arrive ? _songea Mikael alors qu'il prolongeait cet enlacement. La main de Saga glissa le long de son dos pour se placer dans le creux des reins. Il eut la sensation que cette main accentuait sa pression, le collant d'avantage contre le Chevalier des Gémeaux mais se fut si furtif qu'il se demanda s'il n'avait pas rêvé. Ils se séparèrent et leurs yeux se rencontrèrent l'espace d'une seconde et Mikael cette fois, fut certain d'avoir vu passer une lueur bien plus qu'amicale dans ceux de Saga. Troublé, il se détourna mais ne s'éloigna pas.

Le champagne coulait à flot et le temps passait. Bientôt les Bronze et les Argent regagnèrent leurs appartements les uns après les autres. Il ne restait plus que les Or et Shion. Kanon choisi une musique d'ambiance douce et plus calme. Il observa un instant ses amis et remarqua que Shion et Dohko ne s'était pas quitté de la soirée. Quant à son frère, il avait bien vu qu'il ne regardait pas Mikael comme un ami en regarde un autre. Et il était même persuadé que le Poisson était très réceptif au charme de Saga. Angelo lui, était très éméché, heureusement qu'il était chez lui.

* * *

Mikael était sorti dans le jardin. A l'intérieur la chaleur était étouffante et l'alcool avait émoussé ses sens. Il avait un grand besoin d'air frais pour remettre ses idées en place et tenter de comprendre ce qui lui arrivait. Kanon avait eu la bonne idée de mettre quelques lampions pour éclairer le patio d'ordinaire complètement plongé dans l'obscurité. Il s'assit sur la balancelle et joua avec sa flute de champagne, le regard rivé sur le rosier bleu.

Depuis leur retour, il n'avait eu que des aventures d'une nuit, physiquement satisfaisantes mais sentimentalement vides. Il sentait que ça ne lui convenait plus. Il avait besoin de plus, il avait besoin de tomber amoureux, il avait besoin d'aimer et d'être aimer, vraiment pour lui-même et pas seulement pour sa beauté aussi incroyable qu'ensorcelante.

- Pourtant je n'ai que vingt-deux ans, je devrais penser à m'amuser au lieu d'avoir envie de stabilité, pensa-t-il tout haut.

- Peut-être parce que t'es tombé amoureux, fit une voix toute proche.

- Saga !

- J'te dérange dans tes pensées ?

- Non, pas du tout, même si les anniversaires sont souvent l'occasion d'une introspection. Viens, assieds-toi.

Le Gémeaux prit place à son tour sur la balancelle qui émit un grincement de protestation. Il était juste à coté du Poisson alors qu'il aurait pu s'installer à l'autre bout.

- T'as été gâté, lui dit-il pour engager la conversation.

- Mouais ! C'est bon l'amitié ! Il a fallut que j'meurs et que j'ressuscite deux fois pour en prendre conscience. Je pourrais plus me passer d'vous.

- Nous non plus on pourrait plus s'passer d'toi !

_- " Serait-ce une allusion cachée ? Arrête de t'faire des idées, Mikael_, se dit-il, _tu sais même pas c'que toi-même t'éprouves à son égard"._

- Fais voir un peu cette rose ?

Saga se pencha et pris le bijou entre ses doigts.

- Je l'ai même pas vu, c'est Kanon qui est allé l'acheter, ajouta-t-il.

Le Poissons avait de plus en plus de mal à respirer normalement. Il voyait le visage de Saga penché sur son torse, ses doigts qui touchaient sa peau en manipulant le pendentif le faisait frissonner. Il ferma les yeux pour tenter de contrôler son trouble.

- Mikael, ça va pas ?

Il souleva ses paupières pour plonger dans les yeux verts de Saga qui le regardait, un peu inquiet. Il aurait pu se perdre pour l'éternité dans ce regard.

- Non… ça va… ce doit être le champagne…

- Tu veux que j't'raccompagne ?

C'était une véritable torture. Là, en l'espace d'une seconde, il vit défiler les deux mois qui venaient de s'écouler. Les regards qu'il lançait à Saga quand celui-ci ne le voyait pas, ces continuels allers-retours entre les deux Temples dans l'espoir de le croiser, ses sursauts à chaque fois qu'il prenait un coup à l'entraînement, et cette envie, ce besoin qu'il avait de le voir au moins une fois par jour. Quand il était près de lui, Mikael avait l'impression qu'il respirait mieux, qu'il voyait mieux, qu'il entendait mieux, bref il se sentait vraiment vivant. Il n'était pas seulement attiré par Saga, il était amoureux de Saga, il aimait Saga. Et ce qui le bouleversa, c'est qu'il comprit que ça faisait des années. Pourtant à une époque, le Gémeaux avait fait de lui un tueur cruel et sans état d'âme. Il lui avait enlevé toute humanité. Malgré ça, il était tombé amoureux. Mais tout était pardonné maintenant.

Une autre question s'imposa à lui. Saga était bisexuel, comme son frère. Pourrait-il se contenter d'une seule relation ? Les femmes ne finiraient-elles pas par lui manquer ? Encore faudrait-il pour cela qu'il éprouve les même sentiments que lui. Il fallait qu'il en ait le cœur net, il devait savoir.

- Oui, j'veux bien. Tu m'aideras à porter tous mes p'tits cadeaux…

Ils rentrèrent dans le salon ou Angelo avait sombré dans les bras de Morphée. Les autres commençaient à récupérer leurs affaires et s'apprêtaient également à rentrer chez eux. Après avoir embrassé Mû et Kanon qui devaient redescendre, aidé de Saga, Milo, Shion, Dohko et Camus, Mikael pris le chemin de son Temple.

Ils laissèrent Shion et Dohko devant le Temple de la Balance.

- Tu crois qu'y vont passer la nuit ensemble ? chuchota Milo avec un sourire libidineux.

- Ben quoi ! Ils vont bien ensemble non ? rétorqua Camus.

Milo les abandonna devant le Temple du Scorpion et Camus devant celui du Verseau.

- Heureusement qu'y en a pas quatre-vingt huit comme les constellations, râla Mikael en reprenant son souffle.

- J'te jure que si on était pas presque arrivé, j'reste ici sur les marches et j'dors à la belle étoile !

- C'est pas humain de nous faire subir un truc pareil ! On est plus en guerre merde !

- Voilà on y est ! Tu te sens mieux !

- Laisse-moi une minute, ça va aller !

Ils entrèrent dans le dernier Temple et posèrent leur chargement sur la table du salon.

- Oh la vache ! jura Saga d'un air catastrophé

- Quoi ! Qu'est-ce qu'y a !

- On a oublié l'aquarium ! Va falloir qu'on redescende !

- Hein !

Mikael regarda son ami se demandant s'il plaisantait ou pas. Devant la tête du maître des lieu, le Gémeaux ne put garder son sérieux plus longtemps. Il éclata de rire bientôt suivit par celui-ci.

- Tu te fous de moi là !

- Si t'avais vu ta tête… ça valait l'coup !

- Saga, t'es ignoble ! Après la soirée qu'on a passé à boire et ces putains de marches, tu m'sors qu'on retourne chercher l'aquarium ? Mais j'vais te tuer !

- Non ! Ca va ! Arrête ! cria-t-il, éclatant de rire et s'enfuyant pour échapper aux griffes d'un poisson enragé.

- Viens ici que j't'arraches les yeux !

Ils se poursuivirent comme ça dans tout le Temple, à rire comme des gosses. Saga buta contre une dalle inégale du sol et s'étala de tout son long suivit par Mikael qui, trop près, ne put l'éviter. Ils terminèrent en un magnifique roulé-boulé. Le Poisson se retrouva sur le dos avec le Gémeaux en travers de la poitrine qui lui était sur le ventre, leurs corps formant une croix.

- Putain Saga, t'es lourd !

Il prit appuie sur ses mains pour soulever ses quatre-vingt-sept kilos de muscles. Il se trouvait au dessus de Mikael qui n'osait faire un geste. Saga tourna la tête et le regarda. Un rayon de lune éclairait faiblement l'entrée du Temple où ils étaient tombés, projetant une lueur blafarde sur le visage du gardien de la douzième Maison lui donnant un air irréel. Alors, parfaitement conscient de ce qu'il faisait, Saga approcha son visage et embrassa Mikael qui répondit à peine à ce baiser, trop surpris, trop heureux, craignant qu'en faisant un geste, ce moment qu'il attendait depuis si longtemps ne s'évapore dans la fraîcheur de la nuit. Le baiser était léger, à peine un souffle d'air. Voyant qu'il ne réagissait pas trop, Saga prolongea ce contact qui le troublait. Non plus que ça, ça le mettait dans tous ses états. Il sentit une chaleur exquise naître dans son bas-ventre. Mikael répondit et posa une main sur le flanc du Gémeaux. Encouragé, Saga entrouvrit les lèvres et sa langue caressa celles de son compagnon. Il sentait sa respiration anormalement courte et saccadée. _"Se pourrait-il que Mikael éprouve la même chose que moi"_ ? pensa-t-il alors qu'il sentait les lèvres de Mikael s'ouvrirent à leur tour. Saga se recula, observa son ami, puis s'assit en le tirant à lui. Ils étaient l'un à coté de l'autre mais face à face.

- Qu'est-ce qui nous arrive Mikael ? murmura Saga en plongeant dans les yeux du Poissons.

- Je sais pas ou plutôt si, je sais, et ça m'déplait pas, répondit le Poisson en rapprochant son visage.

- Moi non plus, en fait j'aime ça…

- On peut continuer, si tu veux…

- Tu parles que j'veux !

Saga prit le visage de Mikael entre ses mains et l'embrassa presque brutalement. Celui-ci, loin d'être surpris ou choqué répondit de la même manière. Leurs langues se trouvèrent, s'enroulant l'une autour de l'autre, se perdant et se retrouvant encore. Mikael passa ses mains dans le dos de Saga et le serra contre lui en ronronnant de plaisir. Il glissa dans ses bras et se retrouva allongé sur les jambes du Gémeaux qui passa sa main sous la chemise qu'il faillit déchirer en la sortant du pantalon. Saga la déboutonna et parcouru le flanc et le torse du Poisson faisant naître un incendie dans son corps et des gémissements dans sa gorge.

- Sagaaah… souffla-t-il entre deux respirations.

- Mmm…quoi ?

- On est… haan… au milieu du Temple !

- Ah ! Ca craint…

- Ben… un peu…

- Viens !

Ils se levèrent et, main dans la main, coururent dans l'appartement de Mikael qui ferma la porte à clé avant de tirer Saga jusqu'à sa chambre. Là, ils reprirent où ils s'étaient arrêter. Saga poussa Mikael contre le mur et se colla à lui. Ce contact enflamma leurs sens. Il passa sa jambe entre celles du Poissons, ses mains caressait ses flancs, ses cuisses, son ventre, embrassant son cou et ses épaules, caresses et baisers que lui rendait son amant. Le Gémeaux se recula et ôta son t-shirt tandis que le Poissons enlevait sa chemise. Ils s'observèrent mutuellement, se touchant des yeux, allumant un vrai brasier dans le corps de l'autre. D'un même geste ils s'attaquèrent à leur ceinture pour ôter leur pantalon.

Ils étaient nus, chacun regardant l'autre, sans gêne, sans honte, leurs virilités fièrement dressées. Ils s'emplissaient de l'image de l'autre. Saga tira Mikael vers lui, l'enlaça et le coucha doucement sur le lit et s'allongea sur lui. Le contact de leurs sexes gonflés de désir inassouvi leur arracha un gémissement de plaisir qu'ils étouffèrent dans un baiser. Leurs mains étaient folles, ne sachant plus où se poser. Saga rejeta les bras de Mikael au dessus de sa tête et les tint d'une main pendant que l'autre se faisait vagabonde et audacieuse. Elle se referma sur le membre dressé du Poisson qui poussa un cri de surprise et de plaisir.

- Hnn… J'adore c'que tu me fais…, souffla Mikael entre deux gémissements

- Tant mieux, moi aussi j'adore c'que j'te fais…

Le Gémeaux embrassait le torse, les flancs, le ventre de son amant lui arrachant des cris, des sursauts, des frissons horriblement délicieux. Il était fou du corps du Poissons. Il se demandait comment il avait pu attendre si longtemps. Il lâcha les bras et descendit plus bas. Ses lèvres se posèrent dans l'aine, sa joue contre le sexe chaud et doux. Il tourna autour un moment avant de poser ses lèvres dessus. Il le parcourut de la langue sur toute la longueur, écoutant les gémissements de Mikael.

- Sagaaaah… tu m'rends fou !

- Mmm… oui… je sais…, sourit-il malicieusement en regardant le Poisson qui avait relevé la tête pour le voir.

Lorsqu'il l'engloutit en caressant les testicules d'une main, Mikael poussa un cri et son corps s'arqua de plaisir. Il entreprit un mouvement lent sur toute la longueur en alternant avec des coups de langues, l'amenant aux frontières de l'extase. Il sentit le membre tressauter et Mikael se répandit dans sa bouche avec un cri rauque qui se termina dans un râle. Ne lui laissant pas le temps de reprendre ses esprits, Saga rampa jusqu'à sa bouche et l'embrassa à l'étouffer, lui faisant goûter à sa propre saveur. Le Poissons tendit le bras vers la table de nuit et sortit un tube de lubrifiant du tiroir et le lui tendit.

- Aime-moi Saga … Viens…

- Oh oui j'vais t'aimer… à en mourir…

Le Gémeaux ouvrit le tube et tout en continuant à l'embrasser il caressa son intimité, y insérant un doigt. Il commença un va-et-vient délicat et délicieux. Un second doigt rejoignit le premier puis un troisième. Mikael haletait de plaisir sous le supplice délicieusement sadique de Saga. Celui-ci ne se lassait pas voir son amant se tordre de volupté sous ses caresses. Il voulait le noyer de sensations, lui faire éprouver ce que personne n'avait pu lui faire éprouver avant lui. Oui, il voulait le rendre fou, fou de désir, fou de plaisir, fou de lui. Il continua longuement à le caresser de l'intérieur. Lorsqu'il estima qu'il était prêt, Saga se plaça entre les jambes de Mikael, enduisit son propre sexe de lubrifiant et s'approcha de son amant.

Avec une incroyable lenteur, il força le passage étroit, le pénétrant délicatement, attentif aux moindres réactions du Poisson. Avec un feulement de plaisir, se mordant les lèvres, il s'immobilisa, savourant la sensation magnifique d'être enfin en lui, comme entouré de soie chaude. Il allait pouvoir lui donner tout ce qu'il avait d'Amour pour emmener Mikael au septième ciel. Celui-ci n'en revenait pas de tant d'attention et de tendresse. Il n'était pas sûr d'en mériter autant. Jamais aucun de ses amants n'avait été si prévenant. Il n'avait ressenti aucune douleur, que du plaisir pur et de l'Amour. Il l'avait lu dans les yeux de Saga, le Gémeaux l'aimait, il en était certain.

Personne ne pouvait donner autant de bonheur sans Amour. Il regardait son magnifique amant, ses yeux glissant sur la peau sous laquelle il voyait jouer les muscles puissants à chaque mouvement. Il l'attira sur lui et enroula ses jambes autour de sa taille. Il voulait le sentir contre lui, s'imprégner de son odeur, modeler son corps pour qu'il s'emboîte exactement au sien comme les deux seules pièces d'un puzzle dont ils seraient l'image.

Saga bougeait ses hanches, des mouvements amples, profonds et puissants. Il voulait se perdre dans se corps qui le rendait fou de désir. Il le sentait sur toute la longueur de sa virilité, si doux, si chaud. Les sentiments qui déferlaient en lui étaient si forts que ça lui faisait peur.

Leurs respirations s'accéléraient à mesure que des vagues de volupté les balayaient, de plus en plus nombreuses, s'intensifiant à chaque fois. Saga se redressa sur ses genoux, remontant les jambes de Mikael sur ses épaules, changeant l'angle de pénétration, faisant naître de nouvelles sensations dans leurs reins. Le Poisson cria lorsqu'en lui un point précis fut stimulé. Comment Saga avait-il su que c'était exactement ce qu'il souhaitait à cet instant ?

Ils ne gémissaient plus, ils haletaient. Mais Saga menait le jeu et il ne voulait pas en rester là. Dans un effort surhumain pour se contrôler, il calma les choses, laissant retomber le désir. Très lentement pour ne pas le blesser, il se retira de son amant, dont il reprit le sexe dans sa bouche quelques instants. Puis il bascula sur le dos attirant Mikael.

- Viens sur moi, chuchota-t-il dans son cou, lui embrassant l'épaule et le torse.

Son amant le chevaucha et le guida en lui. Mikael s'empala dans un mouvement d'une sensualité féline. Il ouvrit la bouche laissant échapper un râle. Il entreprit des mouvements de haut en bas, la tête rejetée en arrière, la bouche ouverte, les yeux clos. Saga se cambra de plaisir contenu. Il voulait retarder le plus longtemps possible sa jouissance pour permettre à Mikael d'en profiter un maximum. Il se redressa et entoura de ses bras le torse du Poissons. Il le couvrit de baisers, titillant les pointes de chair rosée, traçant de sa langue des sillons incandescents. Mikael lui faisait l'effet d'une drogue infiniment puissante à laquelle on est accro à la première prise.

Dans cette position plus passive, il apprécia la douceur de la peau, sa carnation, la musculature fine mais puissante. Méritait-il un homme comme lui ? Il se rallongea sentant Mikael accélérer la cadence les menant inexorablement vers la fin sublime de leur étreinte. Saga était au bord de l'explosion, il prit le membre de son amant dans sa main et le caressa au même rythme. Leur cri se mêlèrent, leurs souffles étaient des râles, leurs corps ne leurs appartenaient plus, ils n'étaient plus qu'Amour et plaisir. Leurs cosmos s'embrasèrent sans qu'ils les sollicitent, illuminant la chambre d'une incroyable lueur dorée, se mêlant l'un à l'autre et dégageant une puissance qu'ils n'avaient jamais vue.

Parvenus aux limites de leur résistance, leur jouissance les balaya comme un raz de marée, un tsunami de voluptés, de sensations, de délices, de plaisirs qu'ils ne parvenaient plus à assimiler. Chacun cria le nom de l'autre lorsque leurs corps s'arquèrent et se tendirent dans un sursaut convulsif. Saga crispa ses doigts dans les hanches Mikael, se propulsant le plus loin possible dans son corps. Mikael retomba sur la poitrine de Saga, comme une poupée désarticulée, deux bras puissant l'entourant et le serrant très fort. Leurs respirations se calmèrent doucement, leurs esprits se remirent à fonctionner. Leurs corps étaient luisants de sueur. Saga sentit la langue de Mikael sur sa peau qui gouttait cette saveur salée, faisant déjà renaître le désir en lui. Délicatement, le Poisson se souleva et roula sur coté. Il se cala dans le creux de l'épaule, un bras sur le ventre de Saga qui caressait la main de son amant.

- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé avec nos cosmos ?

- Aucune idée ! On demandera demain à Shion, peut-être qu'il saura.

Ils échangèrent des baisers et des caresses d'une folle tendresse, appréciant ce moment de sérénité et de plénitude qui suit toujours l'union des corps.

- Saga… je t'aime, murmura Mikael après quelques secondes de silence

Il sentit le Gémeaux se figer. Il leva la tête pour le regarder dans les yeux, pour savoir si ce qu'il avait cru lire plus tôt durant leurs étreintes passionnées, était toujours présent. Saga plongea dans le regard azur du Poisson et sut à cet instant que lui aussi l'aimait, et depuis bien longtemps. Il resserra son bras, rapprochant son visage de celui de l'homme de sa vie.

- Par les Dieux ! Si tu savais comme j'ai rêvé de t'entendre prononcer ces mots. Des années que j'attends ça ! J'veux plus qu'on se quitte, Mikael ! Je t'aime tellement ! s'écria-t-il en resserrant son étreinte

- Les femmes ne vont pas te manquer ?

- Tant que tu s'ras à mes cotés, j'aurai plus besoin d'elles. Jamais !

- Et ton frère ? Si tu viens vivre avec moi, y va se retrouver seul.

- Ne dis pas "Si je viens vivre avec toi." Je viens vivre avec toi, c'est tout. Kanon aura le Temple pour lui tout seul. Il comprendra, il m'aime lui aussi…

- Tu sais quoi ? murmura Mikael après quelques minutes de silence.

- Mmm ?

- Mon plus beau cadeau d'anniversaire, c'est toi !

Saga se tourna vers son amant avec un sourire qui illumina son beau visage pour embrasser Mikael avec une douceur qui émut le Poissons au plus profond de son âme.

Ils s'aimèrent encore longuement, tendrement, découvrant leur corps, parsemant leur peau brûlante de baisers humides et de caresses incendiaires. Il leur sembla qu'ils flottaient dans un une brume cotonneuse faite d'Amour et de volupté. Plus rien, ne comptait, ils étaient seuls au monde, ils appartenaient enfin l'un à l'autre, corps et âmes, pour l'éternité

Ils s'endormirent dans les bras l'un de l'autre, heureux…

A suivre…

* * *

Voilà le premier couple révélé. Il est très classique mais j'espère que vous aimerez ma façon de les avoir mis ensemble. Joyeux anniversaire Aphrodite !

Si ça vous plait, laissez des reviews, c'est toujours agréable de voir son travail apprécié. Je ferai de mon mieux pour y répondre. Merci.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes** : Premier contact entre les deux Sanctuaires.

J'espère que ce dixième chapitre vous donnera envie de laisser vos avis. Une étrange jeune femme demande à voir Athéna. Cela va conduire à la première rencontre entre les deux Sanctuaires.

J'ai essayé de retranscrire dans les dialogues une façon de parler proche de celle que nous employons tous les jours avec des syllabes avalées et des négations absentes.

Laissez vos impressions, positives ou négatives, mais toujours constructives. Ca me fera plaisir, ça m'encouragera et ça me permettra de m'améliorer. Je ferai de mon mieux pour répondre à tout le monde. Merci.

Ce week-end, j'ai l'immense plaisir d'assister au concert de Police au Stade de France. S'il y a des reviews, j'y répondrai à mon retour, promis !

* * *

**Chapitre 10**

**Sanctuaire d'Athéna, début avril 1998.**

Les anniversaire de Mû, Shion et Shaina étant proches, ils furent fêté en même temps. Ils furent couverts de cadeaux. Mû reçu de la part des Gémeaux une petite toile d'araignée en or avec une améthyste au centre, symbolisant son "Cristal Net". Quand à Shaina s'était un cobra dressé, capuchon déployé, avec deux petites émeraudes à la place des yeux. Et Shion se vit offrir une chevalière avec une tourmaline d'un jaune un peu vert, comme sa chevelure, taillée en cabochon qui ne devait plus quitter son annulaire droit.

Saga et Mikael affichait leur relation sans gêne. Kanon avait été un peu jaloux au début de devoir partager son frère mais d'un autre coté, il devait convenir qu'il avait gagné un deuxième frangin. Il s'entendait tellement bien avec Mikael qu'ils faisaient parfois tourner Saga en bourrique.

La vie se déroulait paisiblement entre entraînements, formations des apprentis, sorties nocturnes et histoires d'Amour.

* * *

Le lundi 6 avril Saori revint au Sanctuaire comme elle l'avait promis à Athéna. Elle arriva en fin de journée et avait prévenu le Palais qu'elle voulait organiser un petit dîné avec tous les Chevaliers. Elle en profita pour donner leurs cadeaux à ceux qui avaient fêté leurs anniversaires. 

Le repas tirait à sa fin lorsqu'un garde se présenta à l'entrée du Palais, porteur d'une bien étrange requête.

- Le visiteur a un cosmos, princesse, et elle a demandé à vous voir en personne, fit le garde.

- Athéna, vous ne devez pas y aller seule, fit Saga. D'ici on ne perçoit même pas sa cosmoénergie.

- Je suis sûr qu'elle en a une Chevalier, se défendit le garde.

- Elle ? Saga, Camus et Mû vous m'accompagnez, ordonna la Déesse.

En un éclair, ils se trouvèrent au pied du premier Temple avec le garde, un peu étourdi par la téléportation et marchèrent vers l'entrée du Sanctuaire.

Une jeune femme d'une vingtaine d'année se tenait devant eux vêtue simplement d'un jeans, d'un t-shirt et d'une veste. Les voyant approcher, elle s'agenouilla.

- Relèves-toi je te prie et dis-nous qui tu es, fit Athéna d'une voix douce mais ferme.

- Je me nomme Djénia et ma mission est de vous remettre ceci, répondit la jeune femme en tendant un petit objet vers la Déesse. Athéna le pris dans sa main et un O muet de surprise se forma sur ses lèvres.

- Je me porte garante de cette jeune femme. Viens avec moi, tu es en sécurité ici Djénia.

De la même façon, ils regagnèrent le Palais avec leur invité. Athéna signifia que le repas était terminé et s'en excusa mais cette affaire ne pouvait souffrir le moindre retard. Elle s'enferma dans le bureau de Shion avec Djénia.

- Quel est cet objet que Djénia vous a remis Déesse ? demanda Shion piqué par la curiosité.

- Il s'agit d'un sceau. Regarde.

Le Grand Pope prit l'objet et retint un sursaut de stupéfaction. C'était une grosse bague en or pur, comme une chevalière, usée par le temps. Une feuille et une flamme étaient stylisées.

- Vous connaissez ce symbole Déesse ? demanda Shion.

- Oui, et ça explique beaucoup de chose.

- Quel est le message que tu dois me remettre Djénia ?

- Déesse, ma souveraine sollicite une audience de votre part le plus rapidement possible. Elle a des révélations à vous faire. Elle souhaite venir en compagnie de sa conseillère, de notre Oracle et de quatre des Gardes Royales comme l'exige notre protocole.

- Ou se trouve votre… royaume ?

- Pardonnez-moi Monseigneur, mais je ne suis pas autorisée à répondre à votre question. Ma souveraine vous expliquera tout.

- Comment peux-tu espérer que l'on puisse avoir confiance si tu ne nous en dit pas un peu plus, s'énerva Shion. Djénia enflamma son cosmos.

- Lisez dans ma cosmoénergie, je sais que vous en êtes capable. Vous verrez que vous n'avez rien à craindre de moi, ni de ma souveraine.

Shion et Athéna sondèrent le cosmos de Djénia qui du faire un violent effort pour repousser les tentatives de Shion pour entrer dans son esprit.

- Tu es puissante Djénia mais je n'ai pas voulu te faire mal, lui expliqua Shion comme elle portait sa main à son front.

- Peux-tu au moins nous dire comment elle s'appelle ?

- Notre Reine se nomme Lysia, Déesse.

- Pourquoi veut-elle que nous nous rencontrions rapidement ?

- Je l'ignore Déesse.

- Tu ne m'aides pas beaucoup dans ma prise de décision. Mais j'ai bien senti que tu ne nous es pas hostile. Aussi, je vais te faire confiance. Tu diras à ta souveraine que je veux la rencontrer demain aux environ de neuf heures avec les personnes dont elle a requit la présence. Ensuite nous déjeunerons ensemble.

- Merci Déesse ! Merci infiniment ! s'exclama la jeune femme, les gratifiant d'un sourire éblouissant.

- Maintenant tu devrais rentrer la prévenir. Inutile que tu passes la nuit ici. Shion veux-tu bien la téléporter jusqu'en bas du Sanctuaire ?

- A vos odr…

- C'est inutile, le coupa Djénia, je peux rentrer seule, je ne veux pas vous déranger d'avantage.

- Tu ne me déranges pas. Seulement pour descendre tu dois traverser les Douze Temples du Zodiaque et les Chevaliers d'Or ne te laisseront pas passer si facilement. Mieux vaut que tu sois accompagné.

- Je vous assure que c'est inutile.

Djénia porta la main à son pendentif et tendit l'autre devant elle. Une distorsion fit vaciller l'air un peu comme un mirage et un passage dimensionnel s'ouvrit.

- Je peux rentrer chez moi et informer ma Reine de votre décision. Elle sera là demain à l'heure dite.

Elle s'engouffra dans la brèche et disparut. Athéna et Shion se regardèrent bouche bée. Ce qui venait de se produire était tout bonnement impossible.

- Mais comment a-t-elle fait pour contourner la barrière de ton cosmos ? questionna Shion repassant au tutoiement comme Athéna le lui avait demandé lorsqu'ils étaient seuls.

- Je l'ignore mais si le sceau est un vrai alors c'est normal.

- Peux-tu éclairer ma lanterne ?

- Il s'agit du sceau de la Déesse Gaïa, mon arrière arrière-grand-mère. Si cette jeune femme appartient à son Sanctuaire, elle a le pouvoir de se déplacer dans n'importe quel autre Sanctuaire, faisant fi des barrières de cosmoénergie.

- Le Sanctuaire Gaïa ?

- Oui. Et si je ne me trompe pas c'est à elle que nous devons tous d'être en vie.

- Si mes souvenirs en histoire de la mythologie sont encore bons, Gaïa est une déesse primordiale. Elle a provoqué des guerres entre différents Dieux, elle a combattu à leur cotés et a donné naissance à pas mal de monstres. Je crois qu'elle avait aussi le pouvoir de lire l'avenir.

- Tes souvenirs sont encore bons, mon ami. Mais ce n'est pas tout. Elle a créé la Terre ou plutôt tout ce qui vit sur Terre. Elle défend la Liberté, l'Amour et la Paix comme moi pour protéger ses créatures.

- Tu es sa digne descendante.

- Flatteur ! Mais plus j'y pense et plus je suis persuadée que le cosmos que nous avons ressenti en revenant des Enfers était le sien. Je savais que je l'avais déjà rencontré.

- J'ai hâte d'être à demain.

- Moi aussi. Je crois que nous ferions bien d'aller dormir un peu.

- Bonne nuit Athéna.

- Bonne nuit.

La déesse sortit du bureau du Grand Pope le laissant seul avec ses interrogations. D'un geste las, il passa un main sur son visage dans l'espoir de faire disparaître toutes ses questions. Peine perdue. Une inquiétude sourde le taraudait dont il n'arrivait pas à faire abstraction. Mais d'où sortait ce Sanctuaire de la Déesse Gaïa ? Il ne se souvenait pas d'avoir lu quoique ce soit à ce sujet dans les archives du Palais, aucune allusion, pas la moindre ligne. Et juste au moment où il avait vu le danger dans les étoiles, ce Sanctuaire faisait son apparition ?

Il abaissa la barrière et se téléporta jusqu'au temple de la Balance. Il enflamma son cosmos pour prévenir de sa présence. Dohko apparut.

- Ben qu'est-ce tu fais là ? Viens, entre !

- Je viens d'avoir un étrange entretien avec une étrange jeune femme.

Et il lui résuma la situation.

- Et j'ai pas envie de dormir seul.

- Pourquoi t'appelles pas Thémis ? Au moins tu serais resté au Palais.

- C'est d'un ami dont j'ai besoin, pas d'une maitresse.

- D'accord. Allez viens, il est tard. J'te servirai de doudou.

Ils se mirent au lit et Shion se calla contre le dos de Dohko. Cet homme le rassurait, il aimait sa force tranquille, son calme,… son corps. Machinalement, il se mit à le caresser. Au bout d'un moment Dohko se retourna et le regarda.

- Dohko, fais-moi l'amour, murmura-t-il dans un souffle.

- Je croyais qu'tu voulais juste un ami…

- J'ai changé d'avis…

Le Chevalier de la Balance le prit dans ses bras et leurs bouches se trouvèrent…

* * *

**Sanctuaire de Gaïa, la même nuit.**

Le passage dimensionnel s'ouvrit dans le bureau même de la Reine. Djénia apparut et s'agenouilla immédiatement.

- Enfin te voilà, fit la Reine d'une voix où perçait une certaine tension. Relèves-toi et fais ton rapport.

- Majesté, je pense que ma mission est un succès. La Déesse Athéna vous attend demain matin à neuf heures avec votre suite. Vous déjeunerez avec elle.

- Les Dieux soient loués, soupira Kamryl sentant un poids libérer sa poitrine. A-t-elle posé des questions ?

- Ils ont posé pas de mal de question mais je n'ai rien dit. Ca n'a fait qu'attiser leur curiosité. C'est pour cela, je pense, qu'Athéna veut vous rencontrez si vite.

- Ils ? Qui était avec la Déesse ? s'enquit Kayla, intervenant à son tour dans la conversation.

- Le Grand Pope était là, Shion, l'Atlante. C'est tout.

- Merci Djénia, tu peux te retirer, lui ordonna la Reine.

La jeune femme s'inclina et sortit de la pièce. Les trois autres restèrent un instant silencieuses, se demandant qui romprait le silence la première.

- Allons dormir, conseilla Kamryl, la nuit porte conseil. Demain nous aurons bien le temps de nous préparer à notre entrevue avec Athéna.

- Tu as raison, ça sert à rien d'rester ici à essayer d'réfléchir. Kayla, je veux tu préviennes Naralys et les jumelles, vous m'accompagnerez toutes les quatre. J'me charge de Belta.

- Très bien. Tyrin me remplaceras à la tête de l'armée pendant notre absence.

Kayla courut jusqu'à son appartement tout en joignant ses deux capitaines et son lieutenant par télépathie. Elle arrivait tout juste chez elle quand les trois jeunes femmes se matérialisèrent dans le salon.

- J'espère que t'as une bonne raison pour m'avoir réveillé, bougonna Naralys d'un air endormit.

- La meilleure des raisons !

- Vas-y, fit Orlyna en étouffant un bâillement.

- Tenez-vous bien les filles, demain on déjeune avec Athéna dans son Sanctuaire !

- Hein !

- Tu rigoles !

- Tu déconnes !

- Non, non, non ! Djénia vient de rev'nir de là-bas. Elle a vu la Déesse et elle a répondu favorablement à la demande d'audience de ma sœur ! leur expliqua-t-elle toute excitée.

Elle entraîna ses amies dans une pièce insonorisée de son appartement et s'assit derrière une batterie. Elle prit les baguettes et commença à frapper sur les tomes. La grosse caisse marqua un rythme profond et régulier qui se répercutait dans leur poitrine, la Charley se mit à chuinter et la jeune femme entama le début de "Alive and kicking" du groupe Simple Minds. Même sachant que cela allaient les mener au bout de la nuit, chacune pris son instrument. La basse pour Naralys, Orlyna passa derrière les claviers et Mursia passa la sangle de la guitare sur son épaule. La voix grave et puissante de Naralys s'éleva.

Lentement, le rythme et la musique pénétrèrent leur esprit, leur cœur, leur corps. Elles se laissèrent complètement envahir, porter, guider. Elles devinrent la musique.

Elles étaient complètement possédées par la chanson. Elles adoraient Simple Minds. Lorsqu'elles commencèrent à bien jouer de leurs instruments, ce furent les premiers morceaux qu'elles tentèrent de jouer. Elles avaient aussi des morceaux de Police, U2, Queen, Phil Collins et bien d'autres, à leur répertoire. Elles s'étaient essayées à la composition de leur propre musique mais les résultats n'avaient pas vraiment été concluants.

Elles enchaînèrent avec "_In the air tonight_" de Phil Collins pour reprendre un peu leur souffle et terminèrent sur "_Bring on the Night_" de Police, un de leurs morceaux préférés.

C'est toutes ruisselantes de sueur qu'elles abandonnèrent leurs instruments. Elles se sentaient fatiguées, mais étrangement sereines et calmes. Elles n'étaient jamais aussi proches et unies que lorsqu'elles jouaient ou lorsqu'elles se battaient. Elles étaient complémentaires les unes des autres comme les quatre points cardinaux. Et au combat, les autres Guerrières les surnommaient les Quatre Cavaliers de l'Apocalypse. Rien ne leurs résistaient.

Affalées sur des fauteuils, elles sirotaient un jus de fruits pris dans le frigo du minibar. Il était plus de trois heures du matin.

- Bonne idée Kayla, un bœuf ! fit Naralys d'une voix rauque. J'suis vidée !

- J'espère quand même que j'vais pouvoir dormir, poursuivit Orlyna.

- Moi, j'prend une douche et j'me couche.

Kayla les regarda toutes les trois et sourit. Elle crevait d'impatience et savait que les jumelles aussi. Elles allaient revoir les Atlantes et elles étaient excitées comme des puces.

- Je sais que j'vais avoir du mal à dormir, fit Mursia. C'est tellement incroyable, j'envie Thémis vous savez…

- Pourquoi ?

- Naralys mais tu t'rends pas compte ? Elle les voit tous les jours, les Chevaliers et la Déesse. Elle vit à leur coté.

- Faut vous calmer les filles. Z'aurez pas le temps de leur conter fleurette ! On va là-bas en mission… comment dire… diplomatique. Ca va durer pas vingt ans !

- T'es la reine pour nous démolir Naralys ! ragea Orlyna en lui balançant un coussin dans la figure qui repartit aussi sec à l'envoyeur.

- Le meilleur moyen de pas être déçue c'est de pas s'faire d'illusion, argumenta la jeune femme. Maintenant si ça se passe bien, c'est que du bonus !

- Bon, les filles, j'vous aime mais j'suis crevée, les coupa Kayla espérant que le sommeil lui ferait oublier son impatience.

- A demain ma belle, chuchota Mursia en déposant un léger baiser sur ses lèvres.

- A demain ? Tu rêves ! A tout à l'heure plutôt !

- Naralys tais-toi et sors ! la poussa Orlyna.

Kayla referma la porte de son appartement et fila sous la douche. Pendant que l'eau coulait sur sa peau ambrée, elle imagina de mille manières le déroulement de la rencontre avec Athéna. Elle était nerveuse comme une gamine lors de son premier rendez-vous. Enfin c'est ce qu'elle pensait parce qu'elle n'avait jamais été intimidée par les hommes. Ce n'était pas dans leur éducation.

A peine sa tête toucha l'oreiller qu'elle sombra dans un profond sommeil. Il serait court mais l'évènement du lendemain lui ferait oublier sa fatigue…

* * *

La Reine Lysia était en grande tenue d'apparat. Elle portait un péplos jaune pastel brodé de fil d'or avec tous les attributs de sa charge. La fine couronne ornée d'une feuille à droite et d'une flamme à gauche ceignait sa tête, la finesse de sa taille était soulignée par une ceinture en maillons dorés. Ses poignets étaient entourés de bracelets serpentiformes et elle avait chaussé des sandales dorées. Elle avait laissé ses longs cheveux châtains bouclés libres. Elle terminait de les bosser quand Kamryl entra dans la pièce. La vielle femme aussi était sur son trente et un, elle voulait faire bonne impression à la Déesse. Dans sa main, elle tenait le sceptre de Gaïa. Un bâton en acajou surmonté d'un disque en or symbolisant la Terre, gravé d'une feuille et d'une flamme. Elle aida la Reine à fixer la cape blanche qui faisait partie de sa tenue avec les fibules des épaules. 

- C'est l'heure Majesté, dit simplement l'Oracle en lui tendant une petite boite.

- Allons-y. Je suis juste un peu inquiète pour toi. Il va falloir monter toutes ses marches et traverser les douze Temples. Pourras-tu y arriver ?

- En rampant s'il le faut…

La Reine lui sourit affectueusement et sortit de sa chambre, entraînant l'Oracle derrière elle. Belta, qui avait revêtu son armure et sa cape, les retrouva en haut des marches au fond du grand hall où étaient réunies les quatre Gardes Royales habillées comme Belta. Kayla portait en plus la Ceinture.

La délégation se forma. La Reine était encadrée de Kayla et Mursia, venait ensuite Belta et Kamryl suivit de Naralis et d'Orlyna.

- Kayla, tu nous mènes devant le premier Temple.

Le Commandant Suprême de l'armée pris dans sa main le pendentif qu'elle avait au cou. Elle serra la petite sphère en malachite incrusté d'une étoile dorée et tendit son autre main devant elle. L'air ambiant tremblota comme un mirage et le passage s'ouvrit. Elles débouchèrent directement au pied du Temple du Bélier, il était neuf heures tapantes. Alea jacta est… (le sort en est jeté)

* * *

**Sanctuaire d'Athéna, mardi 7 avril 1998, 9h00…**

Mû sentit sept cosmoénergies inconnues pénétrer dans le Sanctuaire et il les localisa devant son Temple. Sachant qu'Athéna attendait de la visite, il devina que les invités de la Déesse venaient d'arriver. Ce qu'il s'expliquait moins, c'est comment ils avaient franchi la barrière de cosmos qui protège tout le Domaine Sacré. Athéna avait oublié de l'informer de ce détail. Il ajusta sa cape sous la spallière (1) de son armure et sortit de son Temple devant lequel il vit sept femmes, toutes plus belles les unes que les autres. Il les détailla rapidement et fut pour le moins interloqué de voir que cinq d'entre elles portaient à n'en pas douter, des armures d'Or avec un casque très couvrant et une cape verte avec des reflets moirés. Il descendit quelques marches et capta le regard de la Reine devant laquelle il s'inclina d'une flexion du torse.

- Bienvenues au Sanctuaire de la Déesse Athéna, Reine Lysia. La Déesse vous attend. Je suis Mû, Chevalier d'Or du Bélier, gardien du premier Temple du Zodiaque. Je serais votre guide jusqu'au Palais.

- Merci de ton accueil Chevalier, nous te suivons.

Alors commença la longue montée des marches en silence. Le seul bruit que l'on entendait était celui métallique des plaques des armures qui frottaient les unes sur les autres à chaque mouvement.

- Nous allons traverser chaque Temple Majesté, dit Mû pour rompre le silence pesant qui s'était installé, et il nous faudra demander l'autorisation au Chevalier qui le garde.

- Ce peut-il que cette autorisation nous soit refusée ? questionna la Reine.

- Disons que si le Chevalier perçoit une menace émanant du visiteur, il interdira l'accès à sa Maison et en défendra l'entrée jusqu'à la mort s'il le faut.

- C'est donc impossible de parvenir au Palais avec de mauvaises intentions.

- C'est le but Majesté. Tous les Temples ne sont pas occupés, nous approchons de celui du Taureau et son Gardien est actuellement en mission. Nous pourrons le traverser sans problème.

- Est-ce bien raisonnable de dégarnir une telle ligne de défense ?

Mû nota que les termes employés par la Reine étaient empruntés au vocabulaire militaire. Tiens donc ?

- Nous sommes en paix actuellement.

Et se retournant vers les femmes il précisa :

- Personne, hommes ou Dieux ne nous menacent.

Les sept femmes comprirent l'allusion. Ils traversèrent le Temple du Taureau et poursuivirent leur ascension.

- Voici la troisième Maison.

La silhouette d'un homme se détacha devant l'entrée. Le visage fermé, limite hostile, il détailla le groupe en prenant son temps, s'arrêtant sur chaque visage.

- Voici Saga, reprit le Bélier, Chevalier d'Or des Gémeaux, gardien de la troisième Maison. Saga voici la Reine Lysia et sa délégation qui sont attendu par Athéna.

Kayla cru que son cœur allait s'arrêter. Sa respiration s'accéléra et ses mains devinrent moites. Il était là, debout, respirant, marchant, parlant. Elle n'arrivait pas à y croire. Pourtant quelque chose lui sembla différent mais elle n'aurait su dire quoi.

- Soyez les bienvenues, je vous autorise à traverser mon Temple.

- N'oublie pas le labyrinthe mon ami.

Saga enflamma son cosmos.

- Il est désactivé. Je vais vous accompagner.

- Je te remercie, Chevalier, fit la Reine. Elle commençait à se demander combien de temps allait leur prendre leur montée, elle sentait que Kamryl était déjà fatiguée. Ils repartaient quand Saga s'arrêta.

- Un instant, dit-il en posant les yeux sur l'Oracle. Cette personne est trop fatiguée pour continuer.

- Athéna accepteras peut-être que l'on se téléporte jusqu'en haut, pensa Mû tout haut.

- Pas tous, lui répondit Saga, mais on ne risque rien à lui demander.

Mû enflamma son cosmos et contacta la Déesse.

- Elle veut bien que tu la téléportes. Elle envoie ton frère pour te remplacer.

Saga s'approcha de Kamryl pour la prendre dans ses bras.

- Mets tes bras autour de mon cou, murmura-t-il à l'Oracle qu'il souleva sans le moindre effort.

- Chevalier, je te la confie. C'est comme une mère pour nous toutes, lui dit la Reine en posant une main sur son bras. Contre toute attente l'armure accepta ce contact tout comme celui de Kamryl, tout comme la fois où les Amazones avaient été récupérer les Chevaliers dans le Cocyte et qu'elles les avaient portés sur leur dos. Quelqu'un de mal intentionné se serait gravement brûlé les doigts. Il sut que la Reine n'était pas leur ennemie. Il jeta un rapide regard à Mû à qui le geste de Lysia n'avait pas échappé. Alors que Saga disparaissait avec son précieux fardeau, un nouvel arrivant se matérialisa devant eux. Mû lui présenta les jeunes femmes. Kayla comprit alors ce qui lui avait semblait étrange chez Saga. C'était la couleur des cheveux. En voyant son frère elle sut que la mèche qu'elle avait coupée était à celui qui se tenait devant elle.

_- Arrêtes de baver !_ fit la voix moqueuse de Naralys dans sa tête. Elle se retourna et fusilla son capitaine du regard.

- Voici Kanon, Marinas de Poséidon Général du Dragon des Mers et frère jumeau de Saga.

- A part la couleur des cheveux, il est impossible de vous différencier l'un de l'autre, observa la Reine avec un sourire bienveillant.

- C'est un atout que nous avons largement exploité lorsque nous étions enfants, lui rétorqua-t-il avec un sourire à faire craquer la Déesse Aphrodite en personne. Kayla, dont le cœur avait faillit s'arrêter à la vue de Saga, s'emballa à la vitesse d'un cheval au galop au son de la voix et à la vue du sourire de Kanon.

- Continuons, proposa Mu.

Ils traversèrent le Temple du Cancer qui se joignit également à eux. Les quatre Gardes Royales les reconnaissaient pour les avoir vu dans leur clinique.

- Les deux prochaines Maisons sont vides, leurs gardiens sont également en mission, expliqua Angelo.

- Comment se fait-il qu'un Général de Poséidon soit au Sanctuaire d'Athéna ? s'enquit la Reine.

- Athéna et Poséidon on fait la Paix. Même si je reste un Marinas au service du Dieux des Océans, il a accepté de me laisser vivre auprès de mon frère. Nous avons été séparés de nombreuses années et maintenant que nous nous sommes retrouvés, nous apprenons à nous connaître.

- Ceci m'a l'air d'être le résumé d'une histoire que je soupçonne être plus longue et fort intéressante, fit malicieusement Lysia.

- Plus longue, oui.

- Si nous en avons le temps, me feras-tu l'honneur de nous la raconter ?

- Si nous en avons le temps…

Kayla avançait dans du coton. Elle ne comprenait pas sa réaction. Elle avait du mal à se concentrer, elle devait un effort pour penser à la mission. Pourtant elle se souvenait de la douceur de ses lèvres lorsqu'elle l'avait embrassé après l'avoir déposé, inconscient, devant le Sanctuaire. Un frison incontrôlable la parcourut.

_- Faut qu'tu t'calme là, tu vas nous faire une syncope_, raisonna encore la voix de Naralys dans son esprit.

Dohko les accueillit chaleureusement et les invita à traverser son Temple.

- Ne peut-on faire une halte pour nous reposer un peu, demanda la Reine qui sentait ses forces s'amenuiser.

- Le protocole veut qu'un visiteur traverse les douze Maison sans s'arrêter après avoir obtenue l'autorisation de passer à travers chaque Temple, leur expliqua le Chevalier de la Balance. C'est un test pour voir si ce visiteur est digne de rencontrer la Déesse ou le Grand Pope. J'estime que c'est valable quand on ne connaît rien de cette personne ou lorsque l'on est en état d'alerte. Or Athéna a l'air de savoir qui vous êtes. J'avoue que son attitude m'étonne un peu.

- Tu désapprouves ta Déesse ? sursauta Mursia, incrédule devant de telles paroles.

- Ca nous arrive à tous et nous ne nous gênons pas pour le lui dire. Et je vois bien que cela te surprend.

- C'est surtout une coutume qu'Athéna tient à respecter, intervint le Cancer. Ca nous arrive de demander la neutralisation de la barrière quand on a eu un entraînement trop fatiguant et nous nous téléportons jusqu'à nos Temples.

- Mais c'est rare, reprit Dhoko. Je pense que je peux quand même vous offrir un rafraîchissement. Kanon, vient m'aider.

Il disparut dans son appartement suivit du Marinas.

- Elles sont canons ses filles ! s'exclama le Dragon des Mers, une fois à l'intérieur.

- Méfies-toi ! Elles m'inspirent pas confiance !

- Qu'est-ce tu veux dire ?

- J'en sais trop rien ! C'est un pressentiment j'te dis !

Ils réapparurent avec des verres et deux carafes d'eau. Seul Mû ne parlait pas. Il était en communication télépathique permanent avec Athéna pour lui permettre de suivre la conversation. Celle-ci fut un peu vexée par la remarque de Dohko qui la désapprouvait parfois. Un sourire étira les lèvres du Bélier qui depuis un moment sentait un picotement dans sa nuque. On l'observait avec insistance, mais il ne poussa pas plus loin ses réflexions, Athéna venait de lui donner un ordre.

- Athéna a baissé la barrière pour que l'on puisse se téléporter jusqu'au Palais. Les autres Chevaliers nous y attendent.

Mû, Kanon, Angelo et Dohko enflammèrent leur cosmos et enveloppèrent les femmes. Une seconde plus tard, ils se retrouvèrent tous devant les immenses portes du Palais. Les gardes les ouvrirent et elles entrèrent suivies des Chevaliers d'Or. D'un pas parfaitement synchronisé, elles s'avancèrent dans la salle du trône sur lequel Athéna était assise, Shion à ses cotés, deux marches plus bas. La déesse se leva, tenant son sceptre de la main droite bien en évidence. Mikael, Camus, Saga et Milo se tenaient à droite du trône. Angelo, Mû, Kanon et Dohko se placèrent à gauche. Dans un parfait ensemble, la délégation de Gaïa mis un genou à terre pour saluer Athéna.

- C'est quand même sexy une femme en armure ! chuchota Angelo à Kanon qui se retint de ne pas éclater de rire.

- Et celles-là sont super mignonnes en plus ! Et elles portent pas de masques ! lui rétorqua-t-il sur le même ton.

- Reine Lysia, soit la bienvenue dans mon Sanctuaire, déclara la Déesse d'une voix solennelle. Relevez-vous je vous prie.

Toujours synchrones, les six jeunes femmes se redressèrent. Kamryl avança pour reprendre sa place auprès de Belta mais ce faisant, elle passa à proximité d'Athéna. C'est alors qu'un phénomène aussi inattendu que surprenant se produisit. Les deux sceptres entrèrent en résonance et pulsèrent d'une douce lumière dorée.

Des murmures de surprises parcoururent la salle. Kamryl regarda Athéna d'un regard doux et bienveillant.

- Encore une question sans réponse, fit l'Oracle.

- Oui ma chère Kamryl, mais je suis sûre que nous trouverons ces réponses. Vous avez rencontré certain de mes Chevaliers, permettez-moi de vous présenter les autres. Voici Milo, Chevalier d'Or du Scorpion, Camus, Chevalier d'Or du Verseau et Mikael, Chevalier d'Or des Poissons. Et mon Grand Pope, Shion qui dirige le Domaine Sacré et tous les Chevaliers lorsque je ne suis pas là.

- C'est un honneur de faire vote connaissance, Chevaliers, Grand Pope. Puis se tournant vers ses Guerrières, voici Belta ma conseillère. Mursia et Naralis, capitaines de la Garde Royale et Orlyna qui est lieutenant. Et voici Kayla, ma jeune sœur. Elle est Commandant Suprême de notre armée et Commandant en chef de la Garde Royale. Déesse Athéna, Grand Pope, Chevaliers, nous sommes les Guerrières Sacrées de Gaïa, les Amazones…

A suivre…

* * *

(1) Spallière : partie de l'amure qui recouvre l'épaule et le haut du bras, souvent articulée pour permettre les mouvements lors du combat. 

Si ça vous plait, laissez des reviews, c'est toujours agréable de voir son travail apprécié. Je ferai de mon mieux pour y répondre. Merci.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes** : J'espère que ce onzième chapitre vous donnera envie de laisser vos avis. Le premier choc passé, il faut faire connaissance. Malgré une certaine tension, les choses finissent par se calmer entre les Chevaliers et les Amazones.

Laissez vos impressions, positives ou négatives, mais toujours constructives. Ca me fera plaisir, ça m'encouragera et ça me permettra de m'améliorer. Je ferai de mon mieux pour répondre à tout le monde. Merci.

* * *

**Chapitre 11**

**Sanctuaire d'Athéna**

On aurait dit que la foudre venait de s'abattre sur le Palais. Aux paroles de la Reine, tous les Chevaliers avaient enflammé leur Cosmos et s'étaient placés entre Athéna et les Amazones. Shion s'avança, auréolé de sa cosmoénergie.

- Comment osez-vous vous présenter dans ce Sanctuaire ? Vous, les filles d'Arès ! cria-t-il la voix pleine de colère et de haine. Mû comprenait maintenant pourquoi la Reine avait utilisé un vocabulaire militaire pendant leur montée des marches. Elles étaient des guerrières, des soldats et pas n'importe lesquels.

Pas une Amazones ne bougea. Elles savaient qu'en dévoilant leur identité, elles provoqueraient une violente réaction. Athéna prit la parole.

- Chevaliers, calmez-vous ! Les Amazones ne sont pas nos ennemies !

- Comment pouvez-vous en être aussi sûr ? jeta Mikael d'un ton menaçant.

- Croyez-vous que mon sceptre réagirait à la présence d'un sceptre ennemi ou alors d'un sceptre ami ? Kamryl, approche je te prie.

L'Oracle s'avança, pas le moins du monde impressionnée par la présence des Chevaliers. Arrivée à deux mètres d'Athéna, face à un Milo méfiant, les deux sceptres se mirent à nouveau à luire. Les deux femmes enflammèrent leurs cosmos qui se répandirent dans la salle enveloppant tous ceux qui s'y trouvaient. Les Chevaliers reconnurent celui de leur Déesse, puissant, plein d'Amour et de bonté alors que les Amazones le découvraient. Mais ils perçurent aussi celui de Kamryl et à travers elle celui Gaïa, sa compassion, son Amour également et sa sérénité. Les deux cosmoénergies dégageaient une puissance phénoménale. Amazones et Chevaliers étaient abasourdis.

- Kamryl est la représentante terrestre de Gaïa, comme Hilda est celle d'Odin. Quelqu'un perçoit-il un danger ? s'enquit Athéna, malicieusement.

Les Chevaliers baissèrent leur cosmos mais restèrent à leurs places, devant leur Déesse.

- Reine Lysia, poursuivit Athéna, je te propose d'aller te rafraîchir avec tes Amazones dans les appartements que j'ai fait préparer à votre intention. Mettez-vous à l'aise, nous déjeunerons tous ensembles d'ici une vingtaine de minutes. Suivez cette jeune femme. Elle se nomme Thémis et je l'ai attaché à votre service.

La Reine et ses Guerrières s'inclinèrent et suivirent celle qui n'était autre que leur espionne.

Dès qu'elles furent sorties, neuf regards pleins de reproches se tournèrent vers Athéna.

- Quoi ? lança-t-elle d'un air de défi.

- Athéna, vous avez joué un jeu dangereux ! la blâma Dohko.

- Qui sait ce qui aurait pu se passer ? renchérit Milo.

- Nous aurions pu les massacrer et souiller ce Palais ! explosa Saga.

- Certainement pas ! Je vous en aurais empêché. Je vous interdis de les menacer ou de les provoquer. Vous allez bientôt avoir des réponses à vos questions. Jusque là, je veux que vous leur accordiez le bénéfice du doute si vous n'avez pas confiance en mon jugement.

Ces dernières paroles leurs firent l'effet d'un papier de verre qu'on frotte sur une brûlure. Ils avaient douté de leur Déesse et elle venait de le leur rappeler amèrement. Elle était en colère, ils étaient désolés.

- Je sais que votre réaction est dictée par votre dévouement envers moi, poursuivit-elle plus calme, faites-moi confiance Chevaliers. Pour rien au monde, je ne mettrais le Sanctuaire en danger et encore moins vos vies. Pas maintenant que je viens de vous retrouver…

Un sourire magnifique se dessina sur les lèvres de la jeune femme et à cet instant, les Chevaliers auraient conquis tout l'univers si elle le leur avait demandé.

- Allez ôter vos armures et rejoignez-moi dans la salle à manger.

Penauds comme des gamins pris avec les doigts dans le pot de Nutella, ils firent exploser leur cosmos pour se débarrasser de leurs armures qui, après avoir repris leur forme totem, rejoignirent leurs Temples respectifs. Ils suivirent leur Déesse dans la salle à manger et se jetèrent sur les fauteuils du salon.

* * *

Pendant ce temps, Thémis guidait sa Reine et ses amies dans les couloirs du premier étage du Palais.

- Majesté, voici la chambre que tu partageras avec Naralys. Belta et les jumelles seront ensemble et Kayla veillera sur Kamryl. Les vêtements que vous portez sous vos armures sont suffisants pour ce déjeuné. Je ferai un saut chez nous pour vous prendre quelques affaires. Mais Athéna n'est pas aussi protocolaire qu'elle en à l'air. Je vous laisse, on m'attend aux cuisines.

Belta et ses filles entrèrent dans leur chambre et retirèrent leurs armures de la même manière que les Chevaliers l'avaient fait. Un rayon lumineux se forma et il pénétra leur pendentif, la petite sphère de malachite avec l'étoile dorée pendue à leur cou.

- Maman, fit Orlyna, tu a vu les deux Atlantes, Shion et Mû ? Et il y en a un troisième. On l'a vu quand on les a déposés devant le Sanctuaire la nuit du réveillon.

- Je crois que cette rencontre n'est pas un hasard. Nous allons certainement apprendre beaucoup de chose sur notre peuple et cela nous servira probablement contre la menace qui plane.

- T'as rien contre le fait qu'on les drague un peu ? demanda Mursia d'un air innocent.

- Bien au contraire. S'ils sont réceptifs à votre charme, ce dont je ne doute pas, il se peut que vous mettiez au monde des Atlantes de pure souche depuis bien des générations.

- C'est pas vraiment à ça que je pensais, se récria Orlyna. Je voyais juste ça comme un moyen de prendre un peu de bon temps.

- On aura pas beaucoup de temps, on est ici que pour quelques heures, rappela Mursia à sa sœur.

- Et t'as besoin de combien d'heures pour emballer un mec toi ? railla sa jumelle.

- Ca suffit les filles ! Faisons confiance à la Reine et à Gaïa. Je pense que nous aurons l'occasion d'approfondir nos… relations avec le Sanctuaire d'Athéna.

Un sourire de connivence se dessina sur les visages des trois Atlantes.

Kayla sortit de la salle de bain avec une serviette et s'essuyait le visage. Kamryl l'attendait tranquillement assise sur l'un des fauteuils.

- Ce luxe est incroyable, fit-elle à l'adresse de l'Oracle. Il n'y a que du marbre de partout.

- Kayla, qu'est-ce qui t'arrives ? lui demanda la vieille femme de but en blanc.

- Quoi ?

- Ne joues pas à ça avec moi, je te connais trop bien. Je ne t'ai jamais vu aussi taciturne. Que se passe-t-il ?

- J'ai un gros problème, finit par avouer la jeune femme.

- Tu crois qu'être amoureuse est un gros problème ?

- Hein ! Mais comment…

- Je te l'ai dit, je te connais. Mirtha m'a parlé de l'incident à la clinique.

- Je ne sais pas comment réagir face à ce que je ressens. Ca ne m'est encore jamais arrivé. Les hommes je m'en sers pour mon plaisir ou pour avoir des enfants. Mais comment doit-on se comporter quand on est amoureuse ?

- Ca à l'air effectivement de te déstabiliser complètement, lui sourit l'Oracle, d'un air espiègle. Tu dois avoir confiance en toi et en ton instinct. Laisses ton cœur te guider.

- Si j'avais écouté mon instinct, j'aurai sauté sur Kanon pour le violer ! rétorqua Kayla avec un petit rire désabusé.

- Et que te dit ton cœur ?

- Pas grand-chose ! C'est lui qui est directement concerné et il est complètement perdu.

- Et ta raison ?

- Elle me dit de prendre mon temps, que tout vient à point à qui sait attendre. Mais encore faudrait-il que je sache si je lui plais ?

- Une Amazone qui se demande si elle plait à un homme ? Celle-là j'l'avais encore jamais entendu. Depuis quand un homme peut-il te résister quand tu as décidé de l'avoir ?

- Mais ce n'est pas la même chose. Je ne veux pas utiliser le Parfum d'Aphrodite pour le séduire. J'aimerais qu'il m'apprécie pour moi-même.

- Donnes-toi le temps puisque tu sembles penser que tu avances en terrain miné. Mets cette journée à profit pour sonder ce terrain. Il n'est pas le seul homme ici.

- Mouais, t'as sûrement raison. Je vais y aller en douceur. Et s'il est gay ?

- Ca non plus, ça n'arrête pas une Amazone…

* * *

Le moment d'entrer dans la salle à manger où elles étaient attendues arriva. La Reine s'arrêta un instant devant la porte à double battant et se retourna vers les trois Atlantes.

- C'est le moment de vérité, leur dit-elle avec un sourire chaleureux. Vous n'êtes pas seules, nous sommes là.

Belta et ses filles se regardèrent, mal à l'aise, un peu tendues. Elles prirent une grande respiration et Thémis ouvrit la porte à double battant. La tête haute, dans une attitude fière, elles entrèrent dans la pièce. Tous les regards se tournèrent et les conversations s'arrêtèrent. Shion et Mû ne purent retenir une exclamation de surprise à la vue de Belta, Mursia et Orlyna. Soucieuse de mettre rapidement un terme à se silence pesant, Lysia intervint.

- Déesse Athéna, je crois que Gaïa et toi avez des choses en commun dans vos Sanctuaires.

- C'est le moins que l'on puisse dire Majesté.

- S'il vous plait, appelez-moi Lysia.

- Nous pourrions peut-être faire plus ample connaissance tout en passant à table, les invita la Déesse d'un geste.

Lysia pris place à un bout de la table avec Kamryl, Naralys et Kayla à sa droite et Belta et ses filles à sa gauche. Athéna s'installa à l'autre bout, encadrée du Grand Pope et des chevaliers.

- Je vais laisser à Belta le soin de vous raconter l'histoire des Atlantes dont elle et ses filles descendent ainsi que votre Grand Pope et votre Chevalier du Bélier.

Les serviteurs entreprirent de remplir les plats des convives tandis que Belta commençait son histoire.

- Cela remonte bien loin, bien avant l'avènement des douze dieux de l'Olympe. Il y a presque toujours eu des Atlantes parmi les Amazones. Uniquement des femmes bien sûr. On ignorait pourquoi jusqu'à récemment, mais elles ne mettaient au monde que des enfants Atlantes même en s'accouplant avec des humains. Les progrès de la génétique nous ont appris que les gênes Atlantes sont à caractère dominant et lors de la conception, les gênes humains sont absorbés et modifiés.

- Vous ne mettiez au monde que des filles ? demanda Mû

- Non. Pendant longtemps, les Amazones mettaient à mort les enfants mâles. Puis le temps passant, elles se sont… civilisées, elles sont devenues moins cruelles, plus humaines je dirais. Elles donnaient les garçons à des familles pour qu'elles les élèvent. Plus tard, elles les ont confiés à des orphelinats, mais sans que l'on comprenne pourquoi, les garçons Atlantes finissaient par disparaître au cours de leurs deux premières années de vie. Ce n'est qu'au cours des quatre cent dernières années qu'elles n'ont fini par ne mettre au monde que des filles. Un jour, Gaïa a expliqué à l'une de nos Oracles qu'elle avait donné aux Amazones le pouvoir de n'avoir que des filles pour ne plus avoir à… abandonner les garçons. C'est un des nombreux dons de notre Déesse. Elle lui a également révélé que nous n'étions pas les dernières de notre peuple, mais sans dire où trouver les autres, et surtout qui étaient les Atlantes. Depuis ces temps reculés, il n'y a jamais eu plus de six femmes Atlantes vivant chez les Amazones. Nous avons cherché à travers le monde entier si d'autres Atlantes vivaient peut-être en reclus, à l'abri des persécutions que ne manqueraient pas d'engendrer leurs différences. Nous avons trouvé des traces de leur existence, probablement sont-ils vos ancêtres à vous deux, mais nous n'avons pas découvert d'Atlantes. Jusqu'à aujourd'hui… Nous avons supposé qu'ils se déplaçaient en permanence pour ne pas être inquiétés.

- Est-ce que par hasard, votre Déesse aurait donné une explication à la disparition de l'Atlantide ? questionna Shion, fasciné par ce qu'il apprenait.

- J'ai peur que les faits n'aient été déformés avec le temps. Pendant longtemps, la légende de l'Atlantide a fait partie de la tradition orale. Et chaque conteur racontait cette histoire à sa façon. Mais en gros, pour résumer, l'Atlantide se trouvait quelque part en Méditerranée. Les Atlantes étaient un peuple de scientifiques et de pacifistes. Alors que les hommes bâtissaient leurs premières cités, nous avions déjà fait le tour du monde et répertoriés les continents. Grace à certains cristaux qui n'existaient que chez nous, nous avions une énergie comparable à l'électricité sans les inconvénients de pollution des centrales actuelles. Nous étions vraiment très avancés et nous aurions pu gouverner le monde. Mais ce n'était pas dans notre nature de conquérir, notre île nous suffisait. Nous vivions en autarcie. Mais nous suivions de loin l'évolution de la civilisation des hommes. Un jour, un violent cataclysme engloutit notre île et les rares survivants se sont retrouvés sur le territoire des hommes. Il est probable que se sont les Amazones qui nous trouvèrent. Elles prirent soins des femmes et tuèrent les hommes. Depuis, nous sommes des Atlantes Amazones. Par contre nous ne savons pas réparer les armures comme vous. Les nôtres se régénèrent toutes seules. Je pense que vous êtes les descendants d'Atlantes qui ont survécu au Grand Cataclysme et qui ont trouvé refuge ailleurs que chez les Amazones, conclue Belta en fixant Shion et Mû.

- Et vous, que savez-vous de notre peuple, demanda Mursia.

- Nous n'en savions pas autant que vous, fit Shion avec un sourire. J'en ai plus appris sur mes origines avec vous qu'en deux cent soixante quatre ans d'existence.

- Deux cent soixante… mais comment ? sursauta Belta.

- C'est une longue histoire, déclara Athéna avec un sourire à Shion et Mû.

- Hé ! Chacun son tour ! s'exclama Naralys. A vous de raconter une histoire.

Cette intervention eut pour effet de détendre l'atmosphère qui se fit beaucoup plus conviviale. Shion raconta sa destinée sans oublier d'y inclure Dohko. Le repas se termina et tous passèrent au salon pour entendre la suite de toutes ses histoires. Comme il y avait plus de personnes que de fauteuils, certains durent s'asseoir par terre. Tout naturellement, Mikael se cala entre les longues jambes de Saga, le dos appuyé contre le torse de son compagnon. Et ça n'échappa à aucune Amazone. Kayla fit de même avec Mursia et ça non plus, ça n'échappa à personne.

- Et si vous racontiez l'histoire votre Sanctuaire dont nous n'avions jamais entendu parler jusqu'à hier soir ? proposa Angelo.

- Kayla raconte s'il te plait, ta version me fait toujours rire, lui intima sa sœur.

- Bon. Les Dieux de l'Olympe régnaient depuis peu et ils passaient leur temps à user de leurs pouvoirs sur les pauvres mortels que nous sommes. Ils s'amusaient comme des gosses, sans vouloir t'offenser Athéna.

- Oh tu ne m'offenses pas, c'est la vérité, fit la Déesse en riant de bon cœur

- Je crois que t'étais pas encore née. Mais ton demi-frère, ce cher Arès, lui, oui. Il nous remarqua, les Amazones de l'époque je veux dire, et notre fougue au combat, notre cruauté, notre barbarie lui plut. Il décida de devenir notre protecteur et décréta que nous devions lui porter un culte et c'est à cette occasion qu'il nous offrit la fameuse Ceinture des Amazones. Comme à l'époque y s'tapait la Nymphe Harmonie, la mythologie, qui n'est pas une science exacte comme chacun le sait, fit de nous les filles d'Arès et de la Nymphe. Ceci explique votre réaction ce matin quand on vous a dit qui nous étions.

- Tu parles de la Ceinture des Amazones, l'interrompit Camus. C'est un objet réel ou un mythe ?

Kayla se leva d'un mouvement souple et félin. Elle souleva sa chemise et là, juste au dessus de la ceinture de son jeans taille basse, un ruban en or souple finement ciselé entourait son ventre plat.

- C'est assez réel pour vous ça ? Mais si vous avez encore un doute…

Elle retira la Ceinture et la jeta en l'air, sous les regards étonnés. La Ceinture resta un instant en suspens dans l'espace avant de s'auréoler d'une lueur dorée. Puis elle redescendit vers la jeune femme et s'enroula autour de sa taille.

- Faut le voir pour le croire, déclara Saga, résumant bien ce que pensaient ses compagnons.

- C'est un objet d'une grande puissance, remarqua Athéna. Mon frère a du le charger de pouvoirs.

- Si cette Ceinture a des pouvoirs, je ne les ai pas découvert, fit Kayla en se rasseyant.

- Et tu ne l'enlèves jamais ? demanda Kanon dont les yeux glissaient sur la peau bronzée du ventre plat où il devinait les abdominaux.

- Si quand même. Pour dormir, me laver… euh…dans des moments… plus intimes… On dirait qu'elle sait qu'elle peut être gênante dans ces instants là.

Le franc parlé de la jeune femme fit sourire son auditoire. Elle avait remarqué l'éclat de rire de Kanon à l'évocation des frasques du Dieu de la Guerre et son cœur fit un bond dans sa poitrine. Peut-être pourrait-elle le séduire avec son humour. En attendant, la vue de cet objet entraîna d'autres questions.

- Comment es-tu devenue le propriétaire de cette Ceinture ? s'enquit Dohko.

- Elle ne m'appartient pas ! C'est elle qui choisi son porteur. Cela fait de moi le Commandant Suprême de l'armée des Amazones et le Chef de la Garde Royale.

- Continue ton histoire, l'encouragea la Déesse.

- Léto venait de pondre les jumeaux terribles Apollon et Artémis, poursuivit-elle. Un jour que son rejeton se baladait sur terre à la recherche d'un pauvre mortel à tourmenter, il croisa l'une des nôtres. Il en tomba raide dingue amoureux et voulu la sauter. Mais les Amazones ne sont soumises à personne et encore moins à un Dieu qui n'est pas le leur. Apollon harcela la jeune femme qui l'envoya s'faire voir. Elle se défendit tant et si bien que de fou amoureux, Apollon devint fou de rage et de frustration. Et c'est là qu'nos problèmes commencèrent…

Il décida d'enfermer les Amazones dans un Sanctuaire d'où elles n'auraient le droit de sortir qu'une fois par an pour se… reproduire. Ben oui, fallait bien perpétuer l'espèce pour que l'autre abruti continu à s'amuser de notre triste sort. Heureusement que Gaïa à changer ça d'ailleurs. Apollon pensa même à nous fournir un ennemi à combattre, les Abarites, pour que nous ne perdions pas ce coté farouche et barbare qui nous caractérise. On a longtemps été un sujet de violentes disputes entre Arès et Apollon, et comme tous les gamins, ils finirent par oublier leur jouet dans un coin, nous en l'occurrence.

Mais tout ne se passa pas vraiment comme il l'avait prévu. Les Amazones de l'époque perdirent ce goût du combat. Elles ne sortaient même plus du Sanctuaire à la recherche de géniteurs pour leurs enfants. On a bien faillit disparaître définitivement.

C'est là que Gaïa est intervenue. Elles nous subtilisa avec notre Sanctuaire au pouvoir d'Apollon. Malheureusement, elle ne pouvait pas complètement annuler ce que cet idiot nous avez fait. En d'autres termes, les Abarites nous emmerdent toujours. Mais Gaïa nous donna quelque chose, dont je ne peux pas parler pour l'instant, pour nous redonner goût à la vie. Elle fit de nous ses Guerrières Sacrées, nous fit don de nos armures et de nos techniques de combat. C'est un peu après que tu es née Athéna.

Avec le temps, nous nous sommes civilisées. Nous sommes devenues moins cruelles, plus humaines. Nous avons exploité notre Sanctuaire et nous vivons en quasi autarcie. Nous avons également fondé un empire financier qui nous permet de nous procurer ce que nous ne pouvons pas produire. En particulier les technologies modernes. Depuis que Gaïa nous a pour ainsi dire ramener à la vie, nous avons renié Arès pour servir la Déesse.

- Vous avez trahi votre Dieu ? s'exclama Milo, les yeux arrondis par la surprise.

- Nous ne l'avons pas trahi, c'est lui qui nous a trahies. Il n'a pas levé le petit doigt pour nous défendre contre Apollon. Il devait être trop occupé à sauter sa Nymphe ou je ne sais qui d'autre pour nous aider. Alors nous l'avons renié et nous avons prêté serment d'allégeance à Gaïa. Et depuis ce temps notre Sanctuaire a disparu aux yeux des Dieux. Jusqu'à aujourd'hui…

Ils leur fallut quelque secondes pour réaliser que Kayla avait terminé son récit. Tous la regardait avec un sourire flottant sur leurs lèvres.

- Waouw ! Sacré histoire ! commenta Angelo.

- Et vous n'avez jamais pris part à aucune Guerre Sainte par le passé ? questionna Mikael qui s'amusait avec les doigts de Saga.

- Non, jamais. Mais c'est une question à laquelle Kamryl pourrait répondre si elle le veut bien.

- J'aimerais d'abord en discuter avec Athéna. Ensuite nous vous tiendrons informés.

- Et toi Kanon, l'interpella Kayla, c'est quoi ton histoire ? Comment le Dragon des Mers, Généralissime de Poséidon se retrouve au Sanctuaire d'Athéna alors que tous les deux sont ennemis de longue date ?

L'intéressé regarda l'Amazone et pendant un instant il se perdit dans la contemplation de ces deux prunelles émeraude qui scintillaient comme des étoiles.

- Avant que Kanon ne commence, intervint Athéna, rappelez-vous que j'ai conclu une paix durable avec Poséidon et Hadès.

- J'avoue ne pas trop savoir par où commencer. De plus c'est une histoire qui va faire remonter beaucoup de souvenirs très douloureux pour ceux qui ont vécu ces évènements. Saga, je compte sur toi pour m'épauler, dit-il à son frère en lui tendant la main dans laquelle Saga frappa.

- Pas d'problème frangin, et de toute façon, le fait qu'on sache tous ce que tu vas dire, les souvenirs sont déjà là !

- Ca a commencé alors que nous n'avions que treize ou quatorze ans…

Kanon fit le récit de leur vie à Saga et lui. Par moment, il s'interrompait, le regard douloureux à l'évocation de certains moments plus déchirants que d'autres. A plusieurs reprises, ses yeux brillèrent de larmes contenues et Kayla devait se faire violence pour ne pas aller vers lui et le prendre dans ses bras pour le consoler. Lorsqu'il évoqua l'épreuve que lui avait fait subir Milo sous les yeux d'Athéna, le Scorpion s'accroupi derrière le Gémeau, entoura ses épaules de ses bras et lui colla un énorme baiser sur la joue.

Les Amazones furent très émues par cette marque d'affection démontrant à quel point les Chevaliers d'Athéna étaient soudés par un amour fraternel fort.

- C'est une magnifique histoire, déclara Belta avec un sourire tendre et affectueux pour le Marinas. Vous avez vraiment beaucoup souffert, tous, vous méritez bien de vivre paisiblement maintenant.

- C'est bien ce qu'on a l'intention de faire, rétorque Camus avec un sourire reconnaissant pour l'Atlante.

- Athéna, l'interpella Lysia, j'aimerai vous parler de choses plus sérieuses à toi et Shion avec Kamryl et Belta.

- Très bien. Chevaliers, je vous confie ces quatre jeunes femmes. Peut-être qu'une visite du Sanctuaire les intéresserait. Et dites aux Chevaliers de Bronze et d'Argent de vous remplacer dans les premières Maison.

- Oui Déesse, dirent-ils d'une seule voix.

A peine Athéna eut-elle quitté la pièce avec Lysia, Kamryl, Belta et Shion que Mikael bondit sur Saga. Assis à califourchon sur le Gémeau il l'embrassait à pleine bouche d'une façon qui n'avait rien, mais alors rien de chaste.

- Hé ! Jetez-leur un sceau d'eau froide ! railla Naralys provoquant l'hilarité générale.

- Si c'est si urgent, z'avez qu'a vous perdre dans le Temple des Poissons, c'est le plus proche. Promis, on vous cherchera pas ! renchérit Kayla.

Saga se dégagea des griffes de Mikael et les regarda d'un air ironique.

- Ca y est ? Vous avez fini ?

- Y sont trop choux ! insista Naralys, faisant fi du regard faussement en colère du Gémeaux.

- Viens mon cœur ! Ils sont jaloux ! fit Mikael en l'aidant à se mettre debout en leur grimaçant un sourire provocant. Ils sortirent en courant de la pièce.

- Faites pas trop d'bruit, on va passer ! Ca pourrait être gênant ! insista Orlyna.

- Allez, foutez-leur la paix ! intervint Camus avec un sourire goguenard.

- Orlyna a raison. On devrait traverser rapidement la Maison des Poissons, approuva Mû.

- Tu crains pour tes chastes oreilles ? le chambra Angelo.

- Non, c'est juste une question de respect de la vie privée, répliqua le Bélier. Et mes oreilles ne sont plus chastes depuis longtemps.

- Oh ! Mû ! Mais c'est qui se dévergonde notre Bélier ! le taquina Milo en lui pinçant gentiment la joue, récoltant un regard lourd de sous-entendus.

- Ok ! Alors on y va avant qu'ils n'en soient déjà au moment critique ! fit Kanon en poussant tout le monde dehors.

* * *

Ils étaient installés dans le bureau de Shion qui avait demandé qu'on leur porte du thé et du café. Thémis entra avec une desserte qu'elle laissa à proximité. Sur un imperceptible mouvement de la tête de sa souveraine, elle resta en retrait.

- Merci Thémis, tu peux nous laisser, la congédia Shion.

- Grand Pope, Thémis fait partie des révélations que j'ai à vous faire.

- Pardon ? sursauta Shion.

- Si tu permets, j'y reviendrai dans un instant.

Et elle entreprit de relater les faits auxquels les Amazones furent mêlées depuis le jour où elles sauvèrent Aïoros.

Shion et Athéna les regardaient, complètement assommés par ce qu'ils venaient d'apprendre. Le Grand Pope se leva et marcha de long en large. Il était vexé d'avoir été si facilement trompé par Thémis. Sa fierté en avait pris un coup. De plus, il apprenait que le village de Rodorio était truffé d'espionnes Amazones et qu'il n'avait rien vu. Il se sentait honteux d'avoir failli à son devoir de protection de sa Déesse. Il était en colère contre lui-même.

- Shion je t'en pris, arrête de tourner en rond, lui intima Athéna d'une voix apaisante.

- Grand Pope au risque de d'enfoncer encore le clou, permettez-moi de vous dire que vous avez eu à faire à plus fort que vous. Nous avons des espionnes de partout dans le monde depuis plus de deux cent ans, jamais elles n'ont été démasquées. Nous avons une grande expérience de l'espionnage. Nous menons une vie beaucoup plus en contact avec le monde extérieur que vous.

- Majesté, je comprends bien, mais accordez-moi quand même d'être profondément mécontent. Je me sens humilié. Si vous aviez été des ennemis, c'était pareil !

- Shion, moi non plus je n'ai rien vu. Et je suis une déesse. Et rassures-toi, si leurs intentions c'étaient révélées mauvaises nous l'aurions su.

- Et vous n'êtes pas au bout de vos surprises, poursuivit Belta. Je vais maintenant vous parler de nos armures et de nos techniques de combat. Gaïa nous a fourni nos armures d'Or avant même qu'Athéna ne naisse et elles nous a appris nos attaques et nos défenses. Nous ignorons comment cela s'est produit, l'histoire orale n'en parle pas. Ou du moins cette information n'est pas parvenue jusqu'à nous. Toutes les Amazones ont une armure. Elles sont les équivalents de celles de tes Chevaliers de Bronze, d'Argent et d'Or. Mais contrairement à vous où les Chevaliers ne changent pas d'armure, les Amazones évoluent. Kayla par exemple a commencé en portant une armure de Bronze, puis d'Argent et d'Or. Il n'y a que treize armures d'Or qui sont portées par les Gardes Royales.

- Concernant nos attaques et nos défenses, se sont exactement les mêmes que celles de tes Chevaliers d'Or.

- Quoi ! crièrent Shion et Athéna d'une même voix.

- C'est impossible ! poursuivit le Grand Pope, les techniques ont été données aux tous premiers Chevaliers d'Athéna. C'est elle qui les leurs a apprises.

- Et qui les a apprises à Athéna à ton avis ? intervint Kamryl d'un ton calme.

- Veux-tu que je t'énumères le nom des toutes vos attaques et défenses pour te prouver que je dis la vérité Grand Pope ? insista Belta.

- Sites m'en quelques unes ! la défia Shion espérant la prendre en défaut.

- Tu es l'ancien Chevalier d'Or du Bélier. Tu attaques avec la "Stardust Revolution" et tu te défends avec le "Cristal Wall" Je suis du signe de la Balance. Mes deux attaques sont "Rozan Shô Ryu Ha" et "Rozan Hyaku Ryu Ha". Je sais que tu connais très bien ces deux techniques. Est-ce que je dois continuer ?

Shion était tombé sur le canapé, anéanti. Il n'arrivait pas à y croire. Les techniques de combat des Chevaliers d'Athéna étaient des secrets jalousement gardés et ne se transmettaient que de maître à élève.

- Vos espionnes ont vraiment bien fait leur travail, murmura-t-il avec dédain.

- Je vois que tu ne me crois toujours pas. Il va donc falloir que je te fasse une démonstration pour te prouver que je maîtrise ces techniques.

- Comment ?

- C'est le seul moyen que j'ai de te prouver que je dis la vérité. Allons dans l'une des arènes d'entraînement.

- Shion, je veux en avoir le cœur net, fit Athéna, sortant enfin du mutisme dans lequel l'avait plongé la nouvelle. Elle abaissa la barrière d'énergie et tous les cinq se retrouvèrent dans l'arène d'entraînement des apprentis. Un rapide coup d'œil aux alentours leur appris qu'ils étaient seuls.

- Je veux juste que tu te protèges avec le "Cristal Wall". Mon attaque ne sera pas assez puissante pour le détruire.

- Le détruire ? Essaies toujours !

- Les Cent Dragons de Rozan peuvent le mettre en pièce et tu le sais Shion !

Shion enflamma son cosmos et le porta à un niveau qui surpris Belta. Elle fit de même.

- Rozan Shô Ryu Ha !

- Cristal Wall !

L'attaque heurta la défense de plein fouet et Shion du déployer énormément d'énergie pour maintenir son mur en place. Immédiatement, l'Amazone atténua sa cosmoénergie et dissipa son attaque avant de la recevoir de plein fouet à cause l'effet boomerang du mur.

- Remontons, dit Athéna. Les autres ont du sentir ce dégagement d'énergie. Nous devrons le leur expliquer plus tard.

De retour dans le bureau du Grand Pope, Belta tenta de capter son regard.

- Shion, regardes moi !

Il leva enfin les yeux vers elle.

- Comment est-ce possible ?

- Athéna, ne te souviens-tu pas d'un moment où tu aurais ressenti…

- Attends, l'interrompit la Reine, Kamryl est en transe.

En effet l'Oracle était assise dans un fauteuil, le regard étrangement fixe, son corps tremblant légèrement. Après quelques secondes seulement, elle ressortit de son état.

- Gaïa a l'air de suivre notre entretien avec un grand intérêt. Elle vient de me dire qu'elle t'a transmis ses connaissances au moment où tu es née Athéna. Elle avait le pouvoir de lire l'avenir comme tu le sais, et elle a vu que tu allais avoir besoin de te défendre et de protéger la Terre. C'est le cadeau qu'elle t'as fait. Comme ton cosmos est uniquement défensif, tu n'as pas pu montrer à tes premiers Chevaliers ces techniques. Tu les leurs a transmis par télépathie et ils se sont eux même entraînés. Avec le temps, c'est toi qui en a fait les pendants des signes du Zodiaque. Douze signes, douze armures dont les techniques de combat sont plus ou moins liées à leur signe. Ensuite, les Chevaliers les ont inculquées à leurs successeurs. Voilà comment tout à commencé.

- Et pour les techniques des Chevaliers de Bronze et d'Argent ? demanda Shion.

- Au début Athéna n'avait que des Chevaliers d'Or. Ils ont été les Maîtres de ces jeunes garçons qui se révélaient avoir un cosmos. En fonction des capacités de ces gamins, ils ont dû inventer les techniques que vous connaissez aujourd'hui. Et ensuite tu as demandé à Héphaïstos de leur forger des armures. Par contre les Amazones ne connaissent que les techniques des Chevaliers d'Or. Leur puissance est en fonction de leur statut. Mais pour le nom des attaques, je pense que se sont les Chevaliers d'Athéna qui les ont ainsi nommées. Gaïa se les ai appropriés pour nous les transmettre.

- Je m'en souviens maintenant, confirma la Déesse, je ne savais pas d'où je tenais ces connaissances mais je savais ce que je devais en faire. Mais pourquoi Gaïa a-t-elle agit ainsi ?

- C'est une Déesse primordiale. Elle est apparue tout de suite après Chaos. Elle n'a pas de réalité physique. C'est une entité, un esprit à l'état de pure énergie. Pendant des milliers d'années, elle a donné sa puissance à la Terre et à tout ce que vit dessus. Elle a également provoqué des guerres entre les Dieux et s'est battu à leurs cotés, à sa façon. Aujourd'hui elle est presque complètement épuisée. Elle a donné ses dernières forces pour protéger tes Chevaliers devant le Mur des Lamentations et les maintenir en vie aux Enfers parce qu'elle n'a pas pu les y soustraire. Elle n'avait pas la force de les ramener elle-même ni de nous prévenir de leur existence, c'est pour cela qu'il a fallut attendre douze ans pour les ressusciter. Elle vous protégeait quand vous êtes revenus d'Elysion, elle a protégé Seiya et Shion. Leur retour à tous les deux était une priorité. Seiya, pour reformer le groupe des cinq Chevaliers Divins, Shion pour reprendre la gestion et l'organisation de ton Sanctuaire. Il lui a fallut faire un gros effort et dépenser beaucoup d'énergie pour tout cela et pour entrer en contact avec Kamryl. Maintenant elle va se fondre dans sa création, la Terre et elle va disparaître.

- De quoi parles-tu quand tu dis qu'elle nous a protégé aux Enfers ? demanda Shion qui avait brusquement recollé à la conversation.

- Nous avons sauvé Aïoros en le substituant à ses assassins alors qu'il était mourant et nous l'avons gardé pendant vingt-cinq longues années dans un sommeil artificiel, stoppant même son vieillissement lorsqu'il eut atteint l'âge qu'il aurait du avoir en 1986. Cette année là elle nous également amené Seiya, l'arrachant à tes bras pendant qu'elle vous ramenait à la surface. En 1995, elle nous a demandé d'aller chercher Shion qu'elle protégeait aux Enfers. Ce sont les quatre Guerrières qui nous accompagnent qui y sont allées. Deux jours après cela, nous vous avons ramené le Chevalier Pégase et le Grand Pope, toujours en suivant les instructions de Gaïa.

- Vos filles sont descendues vivantes dans le Royaume des Morts pour venir me chercher ?

- Oui Shion, c'est exactement ce qu'elles ont fait. Et avant que tu ne poses la question, oui elles se sont éveillés au 8ème sens. Tout comme moi.

- Vous maîtrisez le 8ème sens ? répéta Athéna.

- Mais il faut être au moins aussi puissant qu'un Chevalier d'Or ou que ses gamins qu'étaient à l'époque les Chevaliers Divins, observa Shion redoutant de connaître la réponse à l'avance.

- C'est tout à fait exact, intervint Lysia qui était restée en retrait jusqu'à présent. Les treize Guerrières Sacrées de la Garde Royale sont aussi puissantes que vos Chevaliers d'Or. Je dirais même qu'elles sont leur exact reflet féminin. Mais elles ne sont pas les seules à porter des armures d'Or. Belta fut une des Gardes Royales de ma mère tout comme moi. Nous pouvons encore endosser nos armures d'Or bien que nous ne fassions plus partie de la Garde Royale.

- Mais nous n'avons que douze Chevalier d'Or, fit remarquer Athéna.

- Non, treize, Déesse. Gaïa protège la treizième armure. Elle n'a jamais pu te la donner. Elle nous l'a confié. Cette armure est à l'abri, chez nous. Nous savions qu'elle existait mais nous ne l'avons découverte qu'il y a seulement quelques jours.

- Mais qu'elle est cette treizième armure ? demanda Shion qui n'arrivait même plus à penser correctement.

- La seconde armure des Gémeaux, celle que Kanon aurait dû porter. S'il avait eu cette armure, les évènements auraient peut-être été différents. Il ne se serait sans doute pas senti exclu et il n'aurait pas réagi comme il l'a fait avec les conséquences que l'on connaît.

- Mais depuis les débuts de la Chevalerie d'Athéna, les Gémeaux n'ont toujours eu qu'une seule armure, s'écria Shion.

- Gaïa connaît l'avenir. Elle savait que jusqu'à maintenant, cette armure n'aurait pas d'utilité, répondit la Reine.

- Mais, j'ai demandé moi-même à Héphaïstos de forger les armures de mes Chevaliers. Il aurait oublié de m'en donner une ?

- Non, intervint Kamryl. Il en avait fait une première qui ne lui convenait pas alors il l'a mise de coté. Il a ensuite forgée celle dont Saga est le porteur. La première armure est restée dans un coin, n'intéressant plus personne. Gaïa a obligé Héphaïstos à la reforger, lui faisant croire que l'idée venait de lui, parce qu'elle savait qu'elle aurait son utilité dans l'avenir et elle la lui a subtilisée. Le Dieux des Forges ne s'est même pas aperçu de la disparition de cette armure. Comme je l'ai dit, nous ignorions son existence jusqu'à il y a quelques jours.

- Je trouve que mon arrière grand-mère a des attitudes bien étranges. Pourquoi ne nous a-t-elle pas rendu Seiya immédiatement, pourquoi a-t-il fallut attendre neuf ans pour que nous le retrouvions ?

- Elle voulait que tu te détaches de lui, poursuivit l'Oracle, ou plutôt que Saori se détache de lui sans nous donner plus de détails. A l'évidence, ça n'a pas fonctionné. Mais il ne faut pas oublier une chose d'une importance capitale. Manipuler l'avenir est très, très dangereux. Gaïa savait comment les choses allaient se passer et elle n'est intervenue que par petites touches pour ne pas bouleverser le cours des évènements. Qui sait ce qui aurait pu en découler ? L'Enfer ou le Paradis ?

Athéna détourna le regard alors que le visage de Saori rougissait au rappel de ses sentiments pour Seiya.

- Et pourquoi bloquer le vieillissement d'Aïoros ? s'obstina Shion

- Si nous l'avions laissé vieillir, aujourd'hui il aurait trente-neuf ans. Au moins, il a le même âge que ces compagnons. Si Aïoros était réapparu, les choses auraient très certainement été différentes, sa présence aurait changé le cours des évènements, mais peut-être devaient-ils être ce qu'ils ont été justement. Seule Gaïa connaît la vérité. Seiya aussi, nous l'avons laissé prendre de l'âge. Comment auraient réagi les Chevaliers Divins avec un gamin de treize ans dans les pattes ? Et lui, crois-tu qu'il aurait supporté d'être rejeté du groupe ? Gaïa a pensé à leur état d'esprit aussi, à leur moral. Ils doivent tous former un groupe uni, soudé, se sentir pleinement intégré. Seiya et Aïoros doivent certainement penser qu'on leur à voler une partie de leur vie, ce qui n'est pas loin de la vérité. Mais Gaïa a agit de la sorte dans l'optique d'un plus vaste projet.

- Quel projet ? s'enquit Athéna qui commençait à voir poindre le spectre d'une nouvelle Guerre Sainte.

- Comme vous l'a dit tout à l'heure Kamryl, reprit la Reine, Gaïa ne sera bientôt plus. Elle finira de fusionner avec sa création. Nous autres Amazones n'auront plus personne pour nous protéger et tous les Dieux connaîtrons notre existence. Gaïa aimerait que tu nous accordes ta protection, Athéna, et ton aide en cas de besoin. De notre coté nous te prêterons serment d'allégeance sur notre sang.

La déesse s'attendait à tout sauf à ça. Shion secouait la tête, incrédule. Athéna bénéficierait de deux Sanctuaires, de deux Chevalerie, pour autant que les Guerrières Sacrées soient assimilables à des Chevaliers d'Or, et elle devrait convaincre ses deux divins oncles d'inclure les Amazones dans le pacte qu'ils avaient conclu. Et il faudrait qu'elle en parle aux autres Dieux.

- Je sais que nous te mettons dans l'embarras, Athéna reprit Belta. Faire accepter notre présence, alors que tous nous croient disparues depuis des temps mythologiques, être sous ta protection et venir renforcer ta Chevalerie, ne va pas plaire à tout le monde. A commencer par Apollon et Arès. Mais lorsque Gaïa ne nous protègera plus, nous serons à la merci des Dieux qui voudront s'approprier notre puissance de combat, voir même nous détruire. C'est à toi que notre Déesse a voulu révéler notre existence. Elle veut que tu continues à défendre et à protéger la Paix, l'Amour, la Liberté et la Justice sur cette planète. En un sens, elle te confie sa propre vie puisqu'elle fera partie intégrante de la planète. Elle compte sur toi pour la préserver.

Athéna était profondément émue par les paroles de Belta. Son ancêtre lui confiait sa vie. Quelle plus belle preuve de confiance et d'Amour pouvait-il exister ? Gaïa elle-même avait épuisé ses dernières forces pour donner à sa petite-fille la possibilité d'accomplir son dernier souhait. Elle ne pouvait pas refuser. Elle considérait que maintenant, c'était son devoir de protéger le Sanctuaire de Gaïa et les Amazones.

- J'accepte, déclara-t-elle.

- Merci Athéna, fit la Reine les larmes aux yeux. Kamryl et Belta poussèrent un soupir de soulagement. Quant à Shion, son cerveau s'était remis à fonctionner à plein rendement et il approuva sa Déesse. Avec les Amazones sous sa coupe, elle avait la Chevalerie la plus puissante de tous les sanctuaires.

- Maintenant, il faut que je te parle de la Flamme Sacrée de la Vie, ajouta l'Oracle.

_- Allons bon ! V'là aut'chose ! _ne put s'empêcher de jurer le Grand Pope dans la tête d'Athéna qui eut toutes les peines du monde à contrôler le fou rire qu'elle sentait monter en elle…

A suivre…

* * *

J'espère avoir suscité de l'intérêt chez mes lecteurs. Si ça vous plait, laissez des reviews, c'est toujours agréable de voir son travail apprécié. Je ferai de mon mieux pour y répondre. Merci. 


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes** : J'espère que ce douzième chapitre vous donnera envie de laisser vos avis. Le premier choc passé, il faut faire connaissance. Mais les Chevaliers ne sont pas au bout de leurs surprises.

Laissez vos impressions, positives ou négatives, mais toujours constructives. Ca me fera plaisir, ça m'encouragera et ça me permettra de m'améliorer. Je ferai de mon mieux pour répondre à tout le monde. Merci.

* * *

**Chapitre 12**

**Sanctuaire d'Athéna**

Les Chevaliers d'Or, amputés de Saga et Mikael, avaient commencé à descendre les escaliers des douze Temples après avoir rapidement traversé celui des Poissons. Dohko les abandonna au Temple de la Balance. Il n'avait pas beaucoup dormi la nuit précédente dans les bras de Shion, détail qu'il garda pour lui, et s'en fut faire un petit somme avant le dîner.

Au début, ils restèrent assez silencieux, ne sachant pas trop quel sujet de conversation aborder. Naralys débloqua la situation avec une remarque dont elle avait le secret.

- C'est plutôt aride chez vous. J'sais pas si j'pourrais vivre ici sans voir un arbre !

- Comment est votre Sanctuaire ? demanda Angelo.

- C'est beaucoup plus grand. Nous vivons en quasi autarcie, commença Kayla. Nos terres sont riches et fertiles. Nous cultivons nos céréales, nous avons des vergers et des potagers. Nous élevons du bétail et des volailles. Nous chassons et nous pêchons également. Quand les industries se sont développées dans le monde, nous avons cessées de tisser nous-mêmes nos étoffes et de tanner le cuir pour faire des vêtements. Cela nous a permis d'avoir plus de temps de libre pour nous entraîner. Nous élevons également des chevaux pour le combat.

- Vous combattez à cheval ? questionna Kanon qui était juste à coté de la jeune femme.

- Oui. Nous pouvons utiliser notre cosmos pendant les entrainements mais dès que nous combattons les Abarites nous sommes obligés de le faire à la dure. Petit cadeau d'Apollon.

- Qui sont exactement ces… Abarites ? s'enquit Milo.

- Ce sont des guerriers cruels et barbares qui ont très peu évolué depuis des centaines d'années, mais ils sont redoutables, expliqua Mursia. Ils vivent en tribus et aimeraient bien s'emparer de nos terres.

- On s'demande bien pourquoi d'ailleurs, railla Naralys. Ils sont tellement cons qui sont même pas foutus de reconnaître une vache d'un dindon ! Mais le souci, c'est que ceux que nous tuons sont remplacés en moins d'une semaine toujours grâce à cet enfoiré d'Apollon ! finit-elle en criant les derniers mots, les yeux levés vers le ciel.

Ils éclatèrent de rire et poursuivirent leur descente.

- Grace à ce petit cadeau donc, poursuivit Naralys, nous avons continué à être les guerrières farouches, cruelles, redoutables, impitoyables et complètement incontrôlables comme nous décrit la mythologie. Mais il faut reconnaître que sans eux, la vie serait plutôt monotone.

- Dis ça à celles qu'on a perdu au combat, cracha Kayla choquée par ce que venait de dire son amie.

- Kayla, tu sais très bien ce que je veux dire. Je suis la première à pleurer nos morts, je te rappelle que Surial, ma mère en fait partie. Mais je suis honnête avec moi-même. Sans les Abarites, le Sanctuaire n'existerait pas. On serait éparpillée aux quatre coins du monde à mener une petite vie de femme tranquille entre mari, boulot et enfants et en ayant oublié qui nous sommes. J'aime la vie que je mène, elle n'est pas facile, elle est dure et cruelle mais elle a l'avantage de me faire me sentir vivante. Nous sommes des Amazones, c'est comme ça. La guerre coule dans nos veines. Elle est inscrite dans nos gènes. Si on ne se bat pas, on dépérit et on meurt. Arrêtes de te voiler la face Kayla. Tu es exactement comme moi, tu es même la pire de nous toutes.

- Pourquoi tu dis ça ?

- Ah Kanon, si tu la voyais sur le champ de bataille… elle est complètement déjantée ! Déchaînée ! Une vraie furie ! C'est elle qui tue le plus d'Abarites à chaque affrontement.

- Vous n'avez rien à m'envier toutes les trois, se défendit Kayla.

- Ca c'est bien vrai ! intervint Mursia. Les autres Amazones nous surnomment les Quatre Cavaliers de l'Apocalypse.

- Et là où on passe les Abarites trépassent !

Une fois de plus, les répliques humoristiques de Naralys désamorcèrent une conversation qui pouvait déraper à tous moments.

- Et vous comment passez-vous vos journées ? questionna Orlyna pour changer de sujet.

- Nous nous entraînons le matin, répondit Camus, l'après-midi nous aidons à l'entrainement des apprentis. Et le soir, on s'invite les uns chez les autres, on va au resto, on sort en boite, on va au ciné. On a douze années à rattraper en matière de culture.

- Plutôt cool finalement ! lança Kayla d'une voix enjouée.

- Mouais, c'est vrai ! confirma Kanon.

- Et les autres Chevaliers, où sont-ils… enfin si c'est pas indiscret, tenta de savoir Mursia.

- Beaucoup se sont engagés dans des missions humanitaires à travers le monde, soutenues par la fondation Kido, expliqua Camus. D'autres ont prit la direction des différents centres d'entraînements.

- Ca c'est bien d'aider les autres, poursuivit Mursia.

- Fabio, le Chevalier d'Or du Taureau a ouvert deux orphelinats au Brésil, son pays d'origine, poursuivit le Verseau, une pointe de fierté dans la voix. Ca permet aux enfants des favelas d'avoir une chance de se sortir de la rue. Ils sont confrontés en permanence à la mendicité, la drogue, la prostitution, les règlements de comptes entre gangs. Fabio a déjà accueilli plus de trois cent gamins depuis qu'il a commencé.

- Les gosses s'est notre avenir, souffla Orlyna songeuse. On doit tout faire pour les protéger.

Ils arrivèrent enfin au quatrième Temple. Angelo les invita à entrer chez lui pour leur offrir des rafraichissements ce que les filles s'empressèrent d'accepter. Elles furent surprises de découvrir un appartement aux pièces vastes et claires dont le salon s'ouvrait sur un patio avec un petit jardin. Le soleil avait plongé derrière une colline et l'air s'était rafraichit, aussi restèrent-ils à l'intérieur. Kayla se débrouilla pour être assise au coté de Kanon tandis que Naralys tentait un rapprochement avec le Scorpion. Orlyna et Mû semblait très complices alors que Mursia ne cessait de songer à Shion. Elle avait hâte de rentrer au Palais.

- Combien êtes-vous ? demanda encore Camus.

- Dans notre Sanctuaire, tu veux dire ? Environ sept cent, lui répondit Mursia.

Tous les Chevaliers sursautèrent à la réponse, incrédules.

- Un Sanctuaire avec sept cent femmes, fit Milo rêveur, seules, sans hommes, moi j'viens vous rendre visite quand vous voulez !

- J'suis bien d'accord, l'appuya Angelo. C'est pas humain de laisser autant de femmes toutes seules.

- Oh mais nous ne sommes pas seules, fit Kayla en sirotant son soda, on est assez souvent dehors. Y pas longtemps, j'étais à Paris, dans une petite boite de Pigalle.

- Carrément Pigalle ! s'exclama Camus.

- Ben ouais, c'est là qu'c'est chaud !

- Mais vous y allez comment ?

- Téléportation mon cher Milo, lui répondit Naralys. C'est gratuit et rapide. L'aller ça va encore, le problème c'est le retour. Si on a un peu bu, l'atterrissage peut parfois manquer de... précision.

- A qui tu l'dit ! s'esclaffa Angelo, pris d'un fou rire communicatif.

- Vas-y raconte, qu'on rigole aussi ! le pressa Naralys.

- En fait, c'était environ deux semaines après notre retour, commença Kanon, on était pas loin, on était à Athènes. Mais on avait tous un peu trop siroté ce soir là. Pour rentrer, on a fait confiance à Mû qui était rond comme une queue d'pelle. On a demandé à Shion de baisser la barrière et on a enflammé les cosmos pour aider le Bélier, bien que d'ordinaire il en ait pas besoin, et on lui a laissé le soin de nous diriger. Après tout c'est lui qui s'y connait le mieux en téléportation. Et on s'est retrouvé devinez où ?

Angelo se roulait par terre, Mü n'arrivait plus à reprendre son souffle, Camus d'ordinaire réservé pleurait de rire, Milo se tenait les cotes et Kanon s'écroula sur l'épaule de Kayla qui fut ravie de cette familiarité.

- Allez ! Dites-nous où vous vous êtes retrouvé ? les pressa Orlyna.

- Dans la chambre de Saori ! lâcha Angelo.

Un fou rire général secoua le Temple du Cancer encore mieux qu'un tremblement de terre.

- Evidemment, notre arrivée s'est faite un peu bruyamment. Saga et Kanon se sont vautrés l'un sur l'autre, se souvint Milo, et bien sûr on a réveillé la Déesse.

- On s'est excusé, poursuivit Camus, et on s'est tiré en vitesse parce que si t'avais vu sa gueule, c'était trop mortel !

- J'imagine ! Déjà qu'elle m'a l'air un peu coincée… commenta Orlyna.

- Et encore vous l'avez pas connu il y douze ans, fit Angelo en reprenant son souffle.

- Une gamine pourrie, gâtée, capricieuse, en un mot imbuvable, expliqua le Marinas.

- Heureusement qu'Athéna était là, poursuivit Milo, quelque part à l'intérieur pour rattraper le coup parce que sinon, ça aurait été invivable.

- Maintenant elle est beaucoup mieux, fit Kanon en reprenant son sérieux. Elle est beaucoup plus relax, plus tolérante. Elle a changé beaucoup de chose au Sanctuaire. Je pense que si Athéna a eu une l'influence positive sur Saori, l'inverse est également vrai.

Ils continuèrent à discuter pendant un bon moment quand Mû remarqua l'heure. Ils firent tous une horrible grimace en pensant aux escaliers.

- J'vais la harceler jusqu'à ce qu'elle craque ! fulmina Naralis. Il faut qu'elle arrête avec son protocole et ses coutumes à la con !

- Mû tu veux bien contacter Shion steuplé ? le supplia Milo

- Pourquoi moi ?

- Parce qu'à toi il ne te refuse jamais rien, il t'aime trop pour ça, lui rétorqua Camus.

* * *

Quelques secondes plus tard, ils se retrouvaient devant l'entrée du Temple des Poissons. Ils annoncèrent leur présence avec un petit coup de cosmos et Mikael les accueillit dans une tenue pour le moins légère. Une simple serviette de bain autour des hanches.

- C'est juste pour dire qu'on va passer, précisa Camus.

- Je vous ai senti arriver, c'était pas la peine de demander l'autorisation. On est pas en état d'alerte !

- Dis donc, tu sais que t'es vachement sexy comme ça, le chambra le Scorpion en s'approchant du Poisson d'une démarche sensuelle. Il passa un bras autour la taille de Mikael avec un sourire irrésistible et l'attira contre lui.

- Milo, si Saga te vois, il va t'arracher ce qui fait de toi un homme ! le prévint Kanon.

- Mais non ! Il sait que je plaisante. J'adore le faire râler ton frangin !

Les filles étaient restées muettes devant la quasi nudité du gardien de la douzième maison. Elles l'avaient détaillé de la tête aux pieds, sans vergogne, appréciant en connaisseuses le spécimen qu'elles avaient sous les yeux. Mikael était assez fin mais sa musculature parfaitement développée et admirablement dessinée laissait deviner une force peu commune. De plus son magnifique visage, ses longs cheveux bleus et ses yeux comme un coin de ciel d'été, complétaient merveilleusement ce corps. Elles étaient sous le charme.

- Mon frère en encore là ?

- Oui, il dort. Tu lui veux quelque chose ?

- Non, comme on s'est téléporté, j'suis pas repassé par mon temple, c'était juste pour savoir.

- Bon je vais m'habiller avant que ces jeunes beautés ne tombent en pamoison à force de me regarder.

L'attitude légère du Poisson ne fit que confirmer ce que les quatre Amazones avaient déjà constaté. Les mœurs aux Sanctuaire d'Athéna étaient libertins à souhait.

_- Je sens que j'vais v'nir souvent ici_, fit la voix de Naralys dans la tête des ces compagnes.

- _Il est gay jusqu'au bout des ongles et il est casé_ ! rétorqua Mursia.

- _Gay c'est pas gênant, casé ça m'ennuie déjà plus ?_ fit Orlyna.

Un rictus animal se dessina sur leurs lèvres. Kayla se demandait même si elle n'allait pas goûter à quelques Chevaliers avant de s'attaquer à Kanon. Camus et Milo ne lui déplaisait pas. Angelo n'était pas son type et Dohko lui paraissait trop sérieux. Elle observa les deux Chevaliers un peu plus attentivement et décréta qu'ils étaient tout à fait à son goût. Camus avait une attitude fière. Quand il marchait, on aurait dit un roi. Ses manières étaient empreintes de délicatesse et d'élégance. Au premier abord, il paraissait froid et distant mais pour l'avoir vu rire aux éclats, Kayla savait que ce n'était qu'une façade qu'il entretenait pour éviter que l'on envahisse son espace vital sans son autorisation. Il y avait dans ses yeux de glace une flamme qu'il ne laissait brûler qu'à de rares occasions. Milo, lui était beaucoup plus extraverti. Il se liait facilement avec les autres. Ses yeux bleus qui remontaient légèrement vers ses temps donnaient à son regard un magnétisme animal. Contrairement à Camus qui savait parfaitement contrôler ses pulsions, Milo était gouverné par elles. Il était passionné dans tout ce qu'il faisait. Et quand elle regardait leurs corps, Kayla sentait cette force qu'ils dégageaient. Une puissance physique qui n'avait rien de simulée. Elle n'avait connu que des hommes ordinaires, et la jeune femme se demandait ce qu'elle ressentirait avec de tels spécimens dans les bras.

- Je crois qu'on devrait retourner au Palais, dit Mû.

- Oui, l'heure du dîner approche, rajouta Milo.

- On vous laisse ici les filles ! fit Kanon.

- On se voit tout à l'heure, les salua Angelo d'un geste de la main.

Elles les saluèrent et rentrèrent dans le Palais pour gagner leurs appartements. Thémis les interpella.

- Je suis retourné chez nous pour vous prendre quelques vêtements, leur expliqua-t-elle rapidement. Kamryl a expliqué beaucoup de choses à Athéna et Shion. Ils vont certainement informer leurs Chevaliers. Le dîner risque d'être mouvementé. Soyez prudentes, je ne serais pas loin en cas de besoin.

Elle disparut aussi vite qu'elle était venue. Les quatre Amazones se regardèrent avec un sourire amusé et gagnèrent leurs chambres.

* * *

Kayla prit une douche rapide et ouvrit le sac que Thémis avait posé sur le lit. Elle en sortit son pantalon en cuir noir, ses bottes, un t-shirt vert sans manche qui faisait ressortir la couleur de ses yeux et un gilet en cuir noir qui allait avec le pantalon. Elle passa deux bracelets de force en cuir autour de ces poignets. Dans une petite trousse de toilette, elle trouva son maquillage qu'elle utilisa à peine, sa brosse à dent et son dentifrice, son déodorant et son parfum. Thémis était vraiment une perle, elle pensait à tout. Elle s'enveloppa d'un nuage de "Paris" d'Yves Saint Laurent, et elle passa la Ceinture dans les passants de son pantalon.

Les jumelles avaient fait de même de leur coté. Mursia avait attaché les longs cheveux d'un bleu pastel, comme ceux de sa sœur, en une queue de cheval basse sur sa nuque alors qu'Orlyna avait tressée la sienne. Mursia était habillée en jeans de couleur bleu délavé avec un t-shirt blanc et Orlyna, un pantalon et une chemise noirs. Elles portaient les mêmes bottes noires que Kayla.

Naralys laissa ses cheveux blonds libres et enfila un jeans assez étroit qui mettait ses courbes en valeur. Elle passa un top bleu électrique qui laissait son ventre à découvert et chaussa ses baskets.

Elles se retrouvèrent dans le couloir et se dirigèrent vers le salon. Kayla frappa doucement à la porte et passa la tête par l'entrebâillement. Elles étaient les dernières, tout le monde était là.

- Désolée pour le retard, s'excusa la jeune femme.

- Vous n'êtes pas en retard, fit Athéna en les invitant à entrer d'un geste gracieux.

Elles furent le point de mire de tous les regards masculins. Kayla vit une lueur de surprise dans les yeux de Milo qui se transforma en une expression prédatrice irrésistible. Camus, restait froid mais elle avait vu de l'intérêt chez lui aussi. Quant à Kanon, il la dévorait des yeux avec une expression affamée qui fit fondre Kayla.

Shion et Mû étaient subjugués par la beauté des jumelles et Naralys sentit les regards d'Angelo et de Dohko passer sur elle comme une caresse. Même Saga et Mikael étaient sous le charme. Belta et la Reine n'était pas en reste non plus et avaient fait l'objet de compliments de la part de tous les Chevaliers.

Les conversations allaient bon train, chacun sirotant un apéritif. Sachant Naralys intéressée par le Scorpion, Kayla tâta le terrain du coté de Camus et elle trouva ce terrain très favorable. Shion parlait avec Mursia dont les yeux brillaient de satisfaction et Mû reprit sa conversation sur la réparation des armures avec Orlyna qui semblait vivement intéressée.

- Ecoutez-moi tous, intervint Athéna, vous savez que Shion et moi avons passé l'après-midi à discuter avec la Reine Lysia, Kamryl et Belta. Il est temps que vous sachiez de quoi il a été question. Je vous demanderai, Chevaliers, de garder l'esprit ouvert.

Et la Déesse commença à raconter tout ce qu'elle avait appris de la bouche même des Amazones et même de Gaïa par l'intermédiaire de Kamryl. Pendant plus d'une heure, Athéna parla. A mesure qu'elle avançait dans son récit, les visages des Chevaliers d'Or se décomposaient. Mais ce qui les mis presque en colère, c'est quand il fut question de leurs techniques de combat. Ils ne voulaient pas y croire.

- Il n'y a qu'une façon pour elles de prouver ce qu'elles avancent, explosa Saga.

- Calmes-toi, le retint Shion, c'est déjà fait.

- Comment ça ? sursauta Dohko.

- Belta m'a montré un des attaques que j'ai arrêté avec mon "Cristal Wall"

- C'est cette explosion de cosmos que l'on a sentit cet après-midi ? demanda Camus.

- C'est exact.

- Et qu'elle attaque a-t-elle utilisé ? questionna encore Angelo.

- Belta est née sous le signe de la Balance, déclara la Reine.

- Quoi ? s'étrangla Dohko, tu veux dire qu'elle maîtrise les même attaques que moi ?

- Oui Chevalier, affirma l'Atlante.

- Et les quatre autres ? fit Mû avec un mouvement dédaigneux du menton qui vexa les quatre jeunes femmes.

- Je suis née sous le signe du Scorpion, déclara Kayla qui sentait monter sa colère. Mursia et Orlyna sont Gémeaux et Naralis est Cancer. Et Thémis est également Balance comme Belta. Ca répond à vos questions Chevaliers ?

Ses yeux brillaient de colère contenue. Ses poings serrés tremblaient. Il émanait d'elle une aura de sauvagerie qui en surprit plus d'un et qui trouvait son écho dans celle de Milo.

Un silence assourdissant s'était abattu dans le salon. Les Chevaliers d'Or et les Amazones se regardaient en chiens de faïence, un éclat farouche et agressif dans le regard.

- Si j'ai bien compris toute l'histoire que vient de nous raconter Athéna, intervint Camus dangereusement calme et froid, vous n'avez jamais participé à une Guerre Sainte et vous nous avez appris que lorsque vous combattez les Abarites, vous ne pouvez pas utiliser votre cosmos. Donc j'en conclus que vous n'avez jamais utilisé ces attaques en combat réel mais uniquement à l'entraînement sans donner la pleine puissance de vos pouvoirs pour ne pas prendre le risque de blesser gravement, voir de tuer celles avec qui vous vous entraînez.

- C'est exact, Camus, avoua Belta mais je peux t'assurer, et Shion peut en témoigner, que nous maîtrisons parfaitement ses techniques. Même si nous ne donnons pas toute notre puissance pour les raisons que tu as évoquées à juste titre, nous sommes tout à fait capables de le faire.

- Mais il y a un petit détail, poursuivit Kayla plus calme, dont personne ne vous a parlé. Cela achèvera peut-être de vous convaincre qui nous sommes aussi puissantes que nous le prétendons. Nous sommes descendues aux Enfers pour aller vous chercher. Vous et Shion. Vous savez mieux que personne que ce n'est pas à la portée de n'importe qui. Alors ne nous sous-estimez pas Chevaliers. Et lorsque l'on vous dit que nous maîtrisons parfaitement les mêmes techniques que vous, vous pouvez nous croire sur parole.

- Vous maîtrisez le 8ème sens ? répéta Mikael abasourdi.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a de si surprenant ? intervint Naralys. Nous l'avons fait sur ordre de Gaïa parce qu'elle n'avait plus la force de vous ramener elle-même.

- Quand ta Déesse te donne un ordre, ne lui obéis-tu pas ?

Mursia s'était placée au coté de son Commandant, suivit de sa sœur. Même Thémis était entrée dans la pièce en percevant la tension qui y régnait. Elles étaient cinq Amazones à faire face à huit Chevaliers d'Or, sans oublier la Reine et Belta. Et des deux cotés, on pouvait sentir les cosmoénergies qui gagnaient en intensité, menaçantes.

- Ca suffit avec ces enfantillages ! Si tous ces jeunes gens veulent bien faire taire leur fougue, gronda Kamryl d'une voix qui ne souffrait aucune contrariété, je vais vous parler de la Flamme Sacrée de la Vie.

C'est dans une atmosphère tendue qu'ils prirent place autour de la table. Chaque camp échangeait des regards méfiants et chargés d'animosité.

- Kayla, montres-moi ! lança Milo brusquement.

Elle jeta un œil à sa souveraine et à Athéna qui hochèrent la tête en signe d'approbation. Elle enflamma légèrement sa cosmoénergie, leva la main et au bout de son index, son ongle devint rouge écarlate et s'allongea. Le Chevalier du Scorpion observait, médusé, ce reflet de sa propre technique. Bien sur, elle ne poursuivit pas sa démonstration et ramena son cosmos à un niveau plus bas.

- Tu devais nous parler de la Flamme Sacrée de la Vie, fit Athéna en se tournant vers l'Oracle, espérant que ce nouveau récit calmerait les esprits.

- C'est quelque chose qui est en chaque être vivant. Gaïa en a fait don à toutes les créatures qui sont sur cette Terre. Les hommes, les animaux, les insectes, les plantes… les Dieux tous panthéons confondus. Tout ce qui nait, vit et meurt afin que le cycle éternel de la vie perdure possède cette flamme. Mais sans la Flamme Originelle, rien ne peut vivre. C'est elle qui donne leur existence à toutes les autres. Mais ce n'est pas tout. La Flamme a d'autres pouvoirs. Nous l'avons utilisé pour maintenir Aïoros, votre compagnon, dans un état de vie suspendue en 1986. Grace à elle, nous avons stoppé son vieillissement.

- Si jamais elle devait tomber entre de mauvaises mains, poursuivit-elle, celui ou celle qui l'utiliserait pourrait détruire le monde et le recréer selon son envie… ou ne rien faire.

- Mais n'importe qui peut l'utiliser ? demanda Dohko.

- Non, heureusement. Il faut être un Dieu ou bien être initié aux mystères de la Flamme pour ça. Et je suis actuellement la seule avec la Reine à connaître ces mystères avec Gaïa et maintenant, Athéna. Mon successeur sera à son tour initiée le moment venu et elle transmettra ce qu'elle sait à notre prochaine souveraine.

- Tu m'avais pas dit qu't'étais dans le secret des Dieux ! lança Kayla à sa sœur.

- Il y a des choses que seule une Reine connaît ma chérie, lui rétorqua chaleureusement Lysia.

- Et dans l'hypothèse ou vous disparaîtriez avant d'avoir transmit ce savoir ? demanda Mû, Ce que je ne souhaite pas bien évidemment.

- L'oracle, la Reine et la Flamme sont liées. Si nous venions à disparaître, la Flamme choisirait un nouvel Oracle.

- Et cette Flamme, commença Dohko, elle a une existence réelle, je veux dire ça ressemble vraiment à une flamme, ou c'est une métaphore pour désigner un objet.

- C'est une métaphore Dohko. Je vais à présent vous montrer la Flamme Sacrée de la Vie.

Kamryl se leva et se dirigea vers la cheminée sur la poutre de laquelle était posée une petite boite qu'elle prit et ramena à table. Elle ouvrit le petit cube en bois clair et une lueur s'en échappa. Elle plongea la main à l'intérieur et en ressortit un objet qui rayonnait d'une douce lumière dorée. Ca avait l'aspect du verre poli. La Flamme avait en réalité la forme grossière d'une feuille d'arbre. Elle n'avait pas plus de trois centimètres de long et de large et d'un demi d'épaisseur. Elle était d'un vert pâle translucide presque jaune et la lueur semblait venir de l'intérieur. Kamryl la tint entre ses doigts et la montra à la tablée. Un silence religieux régnait.

- Alors c'est ça qui nous maintient en vie, fit Mikael qui était assis juste à coté de l'Oracle. C'est vraiment surprenant. Et il tendit la main pour toucher la Flamme.

- Non ! hurlèrent toutes les Amazones et Kamryl bondit en arrière en un réflex fulgurant pour son âge et refermant son poing sur l'objet et le ramenant contre son cœur. Mikael se figea de stupeur devant une telle réaction. Les quatre Gardes Royales s'étaient levées d'un bond en reversant leurs chaises et la Reine avait la main sur sa poitrine comme si elle voulait empêcher son cœur d'en sortir.

- Par les Dieux ! murmura Kamryl, c'est ma faute, j'aurais du vous mettre en garde avant. Nous avons évité un drame in extrémis.

- C'est quoi l'problème ? s'enquit Shion alors que tout le monde reprenait sa place.

- Aucun homme ne peut toucher la Flamme sous peine de mort et c'est une mort sans espoir de retour celle-là. Seules les femmes le peuvent.

- Pourquoi ? demandèrent plusieurs voix.

- Parce que c'est nous qui donnons la vie, leur expliqua Kayla. Tout simplement.

- Gaïa a fait de nous les Gardiennes de la Flamme Sacrée de la Vie, termina Kamryl dans un murmure.

Le dîner se termina mieux qu'il n'avait débuté. Les Chevaliers et les Amazones avaient laissé leur animosité de coté. Athéna les avait informés qu'elle avait accepté la demande de la Reine et qu'elle s'engageait à protéger le Sanctuaire de Gaïa…

A suivre…

* * *

Si ça vous plait, laissez des reviews, c'est toujours agréable de voir son travail apprécié. Je ferai de mon mieux pour y répondre. Merci. 


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer :** Tout l'univers de Saint Seiya que vous reconnaîtrez aisément appartient à Masami Kuramada. Les autres personnages sont à moi et ceux de la mythologie à tout le monde. Je n'ai pas d'informations précises concernant certains personnages de Saint Seiya, j'ai donc mis ce que m'arrangeait.

**Genre :** Romance/aventure avec de l'humour, enfin j'espère, de l'amour aussi Yaoi, bi, het, groupe. Un peu OOC. Les couples sont classiques.

**Rating :** M.

**Spoiler :** Tout le monde est vivant. Un Sanctuaire inconnu va se retrouver mêlé, contre son gré, aux problèmes que va rencontrer celui d'Athéna à cause d'une nouvelle menace non divine.

Laissez vos impressions, positives ou négatives, mais toujours constructives. Ca me fera plaisir et m'encouragera. Je ferai de mon mieux pour répondre à tout le monde. Merci.

* * *

**Chapitre 13**

**Sanctuaire d'Athéna, mardi 7 avril 1998.**

L'ambiance de la soirée fut beaucoup plus conviviale, voir même très amicale. Mais Kayla avait d'autres projets en tête. Elle avait besoin de se retrouver un peu seule. Comme tout bon Scorpion qui se respecte, elle aimait la solitude de temps en temps. Elle s'éclipsa discrètement et monta dans sa chambre récupérer son baladeur que Thémis avait glissé dans son sac. Elle mit les écouteurs dans ses oreilles et appuya sur lecture. Miles Davis se mit à charmer ses sens. Elle sortit du Palais et commença à descendre les marches. Elle savait que le Temple des Poissons était vide, elle le traversa rapidement. Elle allait traverser celui du Verseau quand une cosmoénergie la stoppa net à l'entrée.

- Où comptes-tu aller sans mon autorisation ? fit la voix glaciale de Camus.

- Euh… je… je croyais que les Temples étaient vides puisque vous étiez tous au Palais, expliqua-t-elle prise au dépourvu.

- Et où vas-tu ?

- Je voulais me promener un peu avant d'aller dormir.

- Tu as sommeil ?

- Pas encore… mais ça va venir.

- Qu'est-ce que tu écoutes ?

- Euh… Camus, ce serait mieux si tu t'montrais au lieu d'jouer les voix off, non ?

- Qu'est-ce que tu écoutes ?

Kayla sursauta en entendant la voix dans son oreille. Elle ne l'avait même pas senti approcher. Elle tomba face à deux lacs d'un bleu glacial. Elle resta une seconde accrochée par se regard envoûtant. Un sourire étrange étirait à peine les lèvres du Chevalier.

- C'est Miles Davis, dit-elle ayant parfaitement repris le contrôle de ses émotions. Tu connais ?

- Bien sûr, je l'écoutais déjà avant de mourir la première fois.

Il avait dit ça avec un tel détachement qu'on aurait pu croire que pour Camus ça n'avait était qu'un simple incident de parcours.

- Tiens, fit-elle en lui tendant le petit écouteur qu'il cala dans son oreille.

La musique les enveloppa, ils échangèrent un sourire, se laissant bercer par la mélodie. Kayla ferma les yeux et écouta Miles Davis tirer des sons hypnotiques de sa trompette. Elle sentit une main se poser sur sa taille, elle ne résista pas et se laissa aller contre le corps de Camus. Elle passa une main derrière sa nuque, sous les longs cheveux vert turquoise et mis l'autre main sur son épaule. Ils commencèrent à balancer au rythme du jazz, langoureux et sensuel. Deux mots qui résumaient à eux seuls la musique de Miles Davis. Camus raffermit sa prise autour de la taille de la jeune femme tandis qu'il posait son autre main sur son dos. Leurs têtes se touchaient, au niveau des tempes. Kayla commençait à ressentir les effets de cette proximité. Même si elle entrevoyait la fin de l'histoire, elle avait envie de la vivre toute entière.

Plus rien ne semblait exister en dehors de la musique et de leurs deux corps qui balançaient doucement. Insensiblement, Camus les avaient rapprochés de l'entrée de son appartement. Il caressait le dos de la jeune femme du bout des doigts, faisant naître des frissons de plaisir. Elle jouait avec la peau de sa nuque indiquant par ce geste qu'elle appréciait les caresses dans le dos. Leurs tempes glissèrent l'une contre l'autre, ils se retrouvèrent front contre front. Leurs regards s'accrochèrent. Une phrase de son éducateur sexuel revint à la mémoire de Kayla _"On commence à faire l'amour avec les yeux. C'est par eux que transite le désir."_ C'était exactement ce qui était en train de se passer. Leurs yeux exprimaient les instants qui allaient suivre, les contacts peau contre peau, les soupirs lascifs, les baiser humides, les gémissements délicieux, les caresses incendiaires…

Leurs nez se touchèrent, leurs lèvres étaient si proches que chacun sentaient le souffle de l'autre, attisant leur désir qu'ils ne cherchaient plus à cacher. Camus resserra son étreinte sur la taille de la jeune femme dont le corps maintenant épousait parfaitement celui de son cavalier. Leurs lèvres se touchèrent, à peine, comme la caresse d'une plume. Kayla exerça une légère pression sur la nuque de Camus, ce qui eut pour effet d'accentuer le contact de leurs lèvres. La température s'éleva d'un cran. Leurs bouches s'entrouvrirent, leurs langues se trouvèrent, s'enroulant l'une autour de l'autre, lentement, délicatement, se goûtant tel un met rare et savoureux. Ils se reculèrent et se regardèrent encore. Chacun voyait dans les yeux de l'autre le reflet de son propre désir. Une douce et torturante chaleur naissait dans leurs ventres collés. Leur respiration était en peu plus rapide. Et Miles semblait les encourager à poursuivre.

Camus avait fermé à clé la porte de son appartement. Il laissa Kayla un instant puis elle entendit la musique de Miles Davis emplir tout l'espace. Elle arrêta son lecteur et le posa sur la petite table de l'entrée. Camus revint et la pris dans ses bras d'une façon plus autoritaire en la coinçant entre le mur et son corps. Toujours avec une lenteur exaspérante pour leur sens, leurs mains partir explorer leur corps. Camus pris la tête de la jeune femme entre ses mains et la bascula en arrière pour couvrir son cou et sa gorge de baisers brulants. Elle avait passé ses mains dans le dos du Chevalier et les promenaient de haut en bas, griffant le tissu de la chemise qu'il portait. Elle le repoussa légèrement et entama de la déboutonner. Une fois ouverte, elle caressa le torse, suivait le dessin des muscles fins mais parfaitement bien marqués, observant les réactions que cela provoquait chez Camus. Il ne bougeait pas, la regardait avec un sourire en coin.

Elle fit glisser le vêtement et dénuda les épaules. Elle s'approcha et ses lèvres se posèrent sur la peau fraîche du Verseau. Elle parsema la poitrine et les épaules de baisers. Elle passa dans son dos, laissant traîner une main sur son corps et admira la musculature superbement dessinée. Elle continua jusqu'à ce qu'elle eut fait un tour complet et revint face à lui. Il n'avait rien dit mais elle savait qu'il avait du mal à ne pas se jeter sur elle tant la fournaise qui consumait son ventre devenait difficilement contrôlable. Il jouait le jeu comme elle. Il la plaqua à nouveau contre le mur et passa ses mains sous son t-shirt. Elle leva les mains à hauteur de sa tête pour ne pas le gêner dans son exploration. Les doigts de Camus faisaient naître des fleuves de feu sur la peau de la jeune femme. Il lui ôta le vêtement, elle portait un soutien gorge de dentelle rose pastel. Elle détacha la Ceinture en Or et la jeta au loin par terre. Elle ne bougea pas, provoquant un sourire de satisfaction chez les deux amants. Camus s'agenouilla et embrassa le ventre plat et doux. Il s'amusa avec le nombril avant d'ouvrir le pantalon qu'il fit glisser lentement sur les longues jambes, sans quitter des yeux l'Amazone. Retirer les bottes fut la source de quelques rires mais il put enfin la débarrasser de ce gênant vêtement de cuir. Il se recula pour la regarder de la tête aux pieds. Elle ne bougea pas.

- Tu es magnifique, murmura-t-il.

Elle l'attrapa par la ceinture de son pantalon et l'attira contre elle. Il commençait à faire vraiment chaud dans ce couloir… Ils s'embrassèrent encore mais le contact de leurs peaux les électrisa, leur arrachant un gémissement plus fort. Kayla, d'un geste vif, plaqua Camus contre le mur. C'était à son tour d'ouvrir son paquet cadeau. Tout en promenant ses lèvres et sa langue sur le torse du français, s'arrêtant sur les tétons, elle déboucla la ceinture et ouvrit le pantalon. Camus grogna, rejetant sa tête en arrière. Elle dégagea les fesses dont elle apprécia la fermeté au passage. Il était pieds nus mais elle ne se souvenait pas de l'avoir vu enlever ses chaussures. Peut-être l'avait-il fait avant qu'elle le croise dans le Temple puisqu'il semblait avoir rejoint celui-ci avant qu'elle n'arrive. Le pantalon disparut dans un coin. Il était en boxer ce que Kayla apprécia. La bosse qui déformait son sous-vêtement ne le mit nullement mal à l'aise. Elle se recula aussi pour l'observer.

- T'es pas mal non plus, rétorqua-t-elle avec le même sourire.

Elle vit passer dans les yeux de Camus l'éclat sauvage d'un prédateur juste avant qu'il ne se jette sur sa proie. Il la prit dans ses bras et tout en l'embrassant, la porta dans sa chambre. Il la déposa sur le lit avec une infinie douceur et s'allongea tout contre elle. Il s'appuya sur un coude et caressa son corps sur toute sa longueur. Il descendit une bretelle du soutien gorge pour embrasser l'épaule puis l'autre bretelle, puis d'une main experte il dégrafa l'encombrante pièce de tissu, libérant deux seins généreux aux pointes fièrement dressées. Camus posa délicatement ses mains sur deux des pièces maitresses du jeu dont ils venaient d'entamer une partie. Il les embrassa, les lécha, les caressa, les pétri, alternant délicatesse et rudesse. Il s'était positionné entre les jambes de Kayla qui collait son bassin au sien, le rendant fou. Il se redressa et fit glisser le string de la jeune femme le long de ces jambes interminables, déposant des baisers tout le long. Il allait enlever son boxer lorsqu'elle se redressa pour l'en empêcher. Elle le poussa pour qu'il s'allonge sur le dos, elle en avait assez de rester passive. A elle de s'amuser un peu.

- T'es joueuse…, murmura-t-il d'une voix chaude.

- T'as pas idée…

Elle l'enjamba et se coucha sur lui, chercha sa bouche, trouva sa langue. Elle descendit sur le cou et les épaules, provocant des soupirs et des gémissements toujours plus nombreux, toujours plus forts. Le mouvement de ses hanches entretenait le désir de Camus qui n'en pouvait plus de cette torture. Elle était arrivée au bas du ventre, il ne restait plus que le boxer. Elle l'en débarrassa et Camus poussa un grognement sourd, enfin libre de cette prison. Elle se rallongea sur lui, sentant contre son ventre la virilité du Verseau. La température monta encore un peu. Elle se frottait contre sa peau comme une chatte, câline et sensuelle. Elle descendit jusqu'au sexe de son amant et le caressa, de ses doigts, de son souffle, de ses cheveux. Le corps de Camus se tendit, un râle de plaisir franchit ses lèvres. Il cru mourir lorsqu'il sentit sa langue le parcourir de haut en bas, avant de l'engloutir en totalité.

- Hmmouiii !

Sa respiration était rauque, chaque souffle était un gémissement. Il savait qu'à ce rythme il ne tiendrait pas longtemps. Le désir qu'il avait d'elle, avait en grande partie consumé sa résistance et son self-control. Pourtant quand il sentit l'orgasme prêt à le balayer, il ne chercha pas à se retenir et se répandit dans la bouche de Kayla en criant. Elle remonta sur lui et l'embrassa.

- Maintenant, on va s'amuser, lui susurra-t-elle à l'oreille dont elle mordilla le lobe.

- D'accord… on va s'amuser…

De toute évidence, elle l'avait fait jouir sachant que pour la suite de leur corps à corps, il se contrôlerait plus facilement.

D'un puissant coup de rein, il la renversa sous lui. Il se mit à la caresser plus vite, plus passionnément. Il la sentait réagir, il colla sa bouche sur la pointe d'un sein qu'il agaça de la langue alors qu'il pinçait délicatement l'autre entre ses doigts. Il pressait ses hanches contre celles de sa maîtresse. Camus savait qu'aucune femme ne résistait bien longtemps à un tel traitement. Puis il laissa un peu retomber la tension et se coula comme un serpent jusqu'à son intimité. Il lui écarta les jambes et après avoir échangé un regard torride avec elle, il plongea sur ces quelques centimètres carrés qu'il convoitait des yeux et de la bouche. Il se perdit dans cet antre de délice, sa langue arrachant des cris de volupté à Kayla qui lançait son bassin à la rencontre de ce calvaire exquis. Il insinua deux doigts dans le chaud et humide fourreau alors qu'il martyrisait de la langue le petit bourgeon de chair gonflé de désir. Kayla se prit la tête entre les mains.

- Continuuuue…hn…

Rarement elle avait éprouvé autant de plaisir avec un homme. Elle cria sa jouissance. Camus remonta entre ses jambes et se fraya un chemin vers son intimité. Il présenta son sexe, qui avait retrouvé une fière érection, à l'entrée de celui de Kayla. Il la pénétra d'un seul mouvement lent et puissant. Ils feulèrent ensemble sous la vague de plaisir qui les submergea à cet instant. Camus commença ses va-et-vient tout en dévorant la peau parfumée de la jeune femme de millier de baisers. Elle allait à sa rencontre à chaque fois qu'il plongeait en elle. Il alternait rythme lent et rapide. Il voulait la faire hurler de plaisir, la sentir trembler dans ses bras. Elle cria une seconde fois quand le plaisir l'emporta.

Comment une femme pouvait-elle provoquer un tel désir chez un homme. Les Amazones n'avaient rien en commun avec les autres femmes. Il en avait connu pas mal, dont il gardait de merveilleux souvenirs, mais aucune comme Kayla. Il pourrait tomber amoureux d'elle et l'aimer, mais il savait qu'elle était amoureuse de quelqu'un d'autre, tout comme lui. Il aurait au moins su ce que c'était que de faire l'amour avec une Amazone avant d'entreprendre de séduire la personne qu'il aimait. Il n'était pas resté dans son coin à se morfondre en attendant que les choses se fassent toutes seules. Il avait multiplié les aventures mais il en était arrivé à un point où, comme Mikael, il avait besoin de plus que la satisfaction éphémère de la chair.

Il se retira et la retourna sur le ventre. Il se colla à son dos, elle releva les fesses, et il la prit à nouveau. Il fut plus sauvage dans ses mouvements, peut-être la position incitait-elle à plus d'animalité. Elle se redressa sur ses genoux et pressa son dos contre le torse de Camus, une main sur ses fesses, l'autre accrochée à son cou. Leurs corps ondulaient en une voluptueuse danse sensuelle et langoureuse rythmé par leurs cris, leurs gémissements, leurs râles. Leurs corps étaient luisant de sueur Camus goûta à cette saveur salée sur l'épaule la gratifiant aussi d'un coup de dent. Il caressait le ventre et les seins de Kayla. Il caressa sa bouche qui s'ouvrit pour lécher ses doigts. Ce simple geste augmenta encore son désir. Elle haletait, sentait monter dans son ventre un nouvel orgasme. Camus le sentit et accéléra sa cadence. Encore une fois, Kayla fut balayée par un tourbillon sans fin de plaisir. Elle retomba en avant alors que Camus continuait ses mouvements. Elle le calma et l'allongea sur le dos. _"Il a une résistance hors du commun"_, songea-t-elle. Elle le chevaucha comme jamais encore une femme ne l'avait chevauché. Elle alternait les mouvements de va-et-vient avec un balancement des hanches. Camus caressait son ventre, ses seins, sa bouche. Lorsqu'elle passa une main à la jonction de leur corps et qu'elle caressa les testicules, Camus cria de surprise d'abord et de plaisir ensuite. Elle s'attarda sur cette zone.

- Kaylaaaaah ! T'arrêtes paaaaaas…

Elle accéléra ses mouvements sentant qu'elle allait jouir aussi. Elle poussa un long cri, son corps s'arqua. Camus explosa à son tour dans son ventre prolongeant la plaisir de la jeune femme. Agrippé à ses hanches, il se propulsa loin en elle, au plus profond de son intimité, tous ses muscles bandés, haletant à la recherche d'air. Kayla s'écroula sur la poitrine de Camus, tremblante, épuisée, comblée. Il l'entoura de ses bras puissants et posa ses lèvres sur son front.

Ils restèrent longtemps comme ça. Kayla le sentit glisser hors de son corps et roula sur le coté.

- Les français vous êtes vraiment des bêtes au pieu ! souffla-t-elle.

S'il avait dans l'idée de remettre ça avec elle, il fallait qu'elle le refroidisse de suite.

- J'essaie d'être à la hauteur de notre réputation, plaisanta-t-il en caressa son bras du bout des doigts.

- En tout cas, y a longtemps que j'avais pas eu un amant de ta qualité.

Elle le ramenait à une simple marchandise dont on teste les propriétés.

- J'avoue qu'une Amazone ça change des autres femmes. Ca va être dur de pas te chercher dans toutes celles qui viendront après toi.

- Essaies les mecs !

- Déjà fait !

- Et alors ?

- Complètement différent… heureusement !

Ils partirent d'un grand éclat de rire

- Et toi, les femmes ?

- J'adore ! Ca m'arrive de passer la nuit avec Mursia.

- T'as pas quelqu'un de plus sérieux dans ta vie ?

- Un petit ami tu veux dire ?

- Ou une…

- Non. Les Amazones sont des amantes d'une nuit.

Voilà. Elle l'avait glissé dans la conversation. Si avec ça il ne comprenait pas…

- Comment tu vas faire alors ?

- Faire quoi ?

- Avec celui dont t'es amoureuse ?

Elle se souleva sur un coude et le regarda dans les yeux pour savoir s'il plaisantait ou pas. Apparemment ce n'était pas le cas.

- Ne le nies pas, ça s'voit comme le nez au milieu d'la figure ! Ca a du être un véritable coup de foudre. Vous n'êtes là que depuis ce matin.

Elle détourna le regard, consciente qu'elle venait peut-être de le blesser.

- T'inquiètes pas pour moi, fit-il comme s'il avait suivit le cheminement de ses pensées. Je suis pas amoureux de toi, j'avais juste envie de toi… dès que j't'ai vu. Et je suis pas déçu. Tu m'as fait vivre quelque chose d'une rare intensité.

- Camus je… je suis désolée. J'me suis servie de toi. J'avais pas du tout prévu d'être là ce soir. Je croyais trouver personne dans les Temples. Mais c'est vrai que j'me suis laissé séduire. Tu sais pas à quel point t'es beau et désirable et comme c'est difficile de pas avoir envie de toi.

- Si j'en crois le nombre de femmes et d'hommes que j'ai attiré dans mon lit, j'me dis que je dois pas être si mal que ça. Et dis pas que tu t'es servie d'moi parce que dans c'cas on est deux. Dès l'instant où je t'ai vu, j'ai plus eu qu'une idée en tête, te posséder. Je voulais jouir de ton corps magnifique. Et voilà.

- On va dire qu'on a tous les deux assouvis un besoin, une envie.

- On va dire ça. Qu'est-ce que tu va faire pour Kanon ?

- Oh… euh… je sais pas. C'est la première fois que j'éprouve ça, c'est nouveau comme sensation.

- Tu dois prendre le temps de comprendre comment ça fonctionne.

- Tu sais que t'es pas croyable comme mec ?

- Comment ça ?

- On vient d'faire l'Amour et tu m'donnes des conseils pour m'aider à comprendre mes sentiments pour un autre homme.

- Kanon est un homme bien. A une époque il s'est fourvoyé, mais ce n'était pas sa personnalité profonde. Il est fier, fougueux, un peu sauvage mais loyal et honnête. Et il très séduisant, ce qui ne gâche rien.

- Tu veux dire qu'il est carrément canon. Oh mais t'aurais pas un petit faible pour lui toi ?

- On a déjà été amant et c'était… pffiou… Mais si t'es vraiment amoureuse, n'attends pas qu'on te l'pique.

- Camus t'es adorable !

- Je suis ton ami.

Elle se serra contre lui et l'embrassa. Leur baiser se fit plus profond et leurs corps réagirent en les poussant l'un conte l'autre. Kayla laissa échapper un petit grognement de frustration lorsque Camus l'éloigna d'elle.

- Si tu continues comme ça, on va remettre le couvert pour un second service.

- Et alors ?

- Je pourrais tomber amoureux et ça compliquerait ma vie. J'aime quelqu'un d'autre et j'te dirais pas qui, termina-t-il alors qu'elle ouvrait déjà la bouche pour lui poser la question.

Elle lui fit son plus beau sourire et se leva. Elle récupéra ses vêtements et s'habilla rapidement. Elle se retourna vers Camus qui était allongé, appuyé sur un coude, complètement nu, le regard insondable, ses cheveux bleu-vert caressant ses puissantes épaules. Jamais il ne fut plus beau ni plus désirable qu'à cet instant. Elle grava cette image dans sa mémoire.

- Tu es mon ami ?

- Je suis ton ami.

* * *

**Sanctuaire d'Athéna, mercredi 8 avril 1998**

Ce matin là, les Amazones retrouvèrent les Chevaliers d'Or à l'arène isolée pour un entraînement à huis clos. Il s'agissait pour les amazones de montrer leur maîtrise de leurs techniques de combat. Athéna et Shion avait également voulu assister à la démonstration. Les combattants commencèrent par quelques coups échangés tranquillement histoires de s'échauffer et de connaître le niveau en arts martiaux de leurs adversaires. Les Amazones firent jeu égale avec les Chevaliers. La seule différence résidait dans leur force physique, différence qui existera toujours entre un homme et une femme. Shion en profita pour détailler les armures qu'elles portaient. Contrairement à celles des Chevaliers, sauf celle de la Balance, les armures des Amazones portaient des armes. Il y avait deux fourreaux renfermant des épées sur le dos. Autour de la taille, des dagues et des poignards étaient accrochés. Sur l'extérieur des mollets, il y avait deux autres poignards plus longs que ceux de la taille. Les protections des avant-bras étaient légèrement élargies telles des boucliers de forme ovale. Et croisée sur le dos et la poitrine, une chaîne dont les maillons étaient hérissés de pointes acérées, terminait ce terrible armement.

Kayla revêtue de son armure d'Or se positionna au milieu de l'arène. Face à elle Shion dans son Surplis avec derrière lui Mû prêt à lui fournir de l'énergie pour maintenir son "Cristal Wall" en place face à la jeune femme. Tous les trois enflammèrent leur cosmos et Kayla éleva le sien presque à son paroxysme Elle leva le bras. L'ongle de son index devint écarlate et s'allongea.

- Scarlett Needle !

- Cristal Wall !

Les quatorze coups de l'attaque de la jeune femme heurtèrent avec une puissance incroyable la défense de Shion. Il intensifia son cosmos et tint bon face l'Amazone. Elle dissipa son attaque pour éviter le retour de flammes. La poussière soulevée retomba doucement. Milo intéressé au premier chef s'approcha de Kayla.

- Tu y as mis toute ta puissance ?

- Non pas tout à fait, j'ai encore un peu peur.

- Il ne faut pas ! Dans un vrai combat l'ennemi te f'ra pas d'cadeau !

- Tu crois que je l'sais pas ? cria-t-elle. Tu m'tombes dessus comme si j'avais fait une connerie ! J'avais pas envie que le mur vole en éclat et Shion avec !

- Il aurait résisté ! Tu ne connais pas la puissance de Shion ! Il ne craignait rien !

- Ben alors vas-y, fais-le puisque tu sais si bien donner des leçons !

Elle tourna les talons et alla s'asseoir dans les tribunes. Milo ne se laissa pas décourager et la suivit.

- Kayla comprends-moi bien. Je dis pas ça pour t'engueuler comme une gamine. Si j'te dis ça c'est parce que je l'sais. J'ai utilisé mes attaques au combat contrairement à toi. Et je sais par expérience que si tu donnes pas la pleine puissance au bon moment, tu meurs. L'autre en face y s'posera pas d'questions !

Ils s'affrontèrent du regard pendant quelques secondes, dans un silence moite. Kayla détourna les yeux la première. Elle baissa la tête et fit quelques pas les mains sur les hanches. Milo avait raison, un million de fois raison.

_- Grand Pope !_ _Temple du Bélier ! Une cinquantaine d'attaquants !_

La voix d'Orphée raisonna dans la tête de tous les Chevaliers du Sanctuaire. Sans même se regarder, tous les Chevaliers d'Or et le Grand Pope se téléportèrent. Athéna informa les Amazones et s'apprêtait à les emmener au Palais.

- Non Athéna ! protesta Lysia. Laisses-nous aller aider tes Chevaliers !

- Personnes ne doit connaître votre existence avant que vous n'ayez prêté votre serment. C'est trop dangereux !

- Alors il n'y aura pas de survivant !

Rarement, Athéna avait vu une telle détermination dans un regard. L'aura de la Reine et de ses Amazones transpiraient la violence et l'excitation du combat. Et quelle meilleure occasion pour ces Guerrières que de pouvoir montrer de quoi elles étaient capables.

- Très bien. Je vous accompagne.

En arrivant sur les marches du premier Temple, Athéna et les Amazones purent constater que les Chevaliers d'Or s'étaient déployés en arc de cercle. Les Argent et les Bronze étaient juste derrières eux sur ordre de leur supérieurs. Tous sentirent la présence des Guerrières mais aucun ne se retourna.

- Les Berserkers ! murmura Athéna.

- Les Guerriers d'Arès ? sursauta Mursia. Mais il ne doit pas se réincarner avant un demi-siècle.

- C'est bien ce qui m'inquiète, je n'ai rien ressenti…

Elle allait poursuivre lorsqu'une double "Galaxian Explosion" provenant des jumeaux retentit envoyant huit Berserkers ad patres.

_- Ce sont de simple guerriers, peut-être des éclaireurs, pas des Généraux_, fit la voix de Saga dans l'esprit de tous les Chevaliers.

- C'est pas pour ça qu'on va avoir pitié ! hurla Kayla en se jetant dans la bataille. "Scarlet Needle ! "

Mikael noya ces adversaires sous un linceul de roses noires. Les rouges étaient trop tendres pour des Berserkers qui seraient incapables d'apprécier la délicatesse de cette attaque. Camus déchaîna ses "Aurora Execution", Dohko et Thémis lâchèrent leurs Dragons, Mû fit mourir des étoiles sur la figure de plusieurs ennemis, Milo multipliait les "Antarès" aux cotés de Kayla qui était déchaînée. Kanon et Saga ouvrirent beaucoup de dimensions pour nettoyer les débris des "Galaxian Explosion" de Mursia et Orlyna. Lysia découpait tout ce qui passait à sa portée avec "Excalibur" et Angelo envoyait des clients aux Enfers avec "Les Cercles d'Hadès" en compagnie de Naralis. Mais pour un observateur averti, cette bataille avait plus l'air d'une joyeuse pagaille que d'un véritable combat respectant les règles de la Chevalerie, à savoir, du un contre un.

Shion avait crée un "Cristal Wall" entre Athéna et les Chevaliers. Les Berserkers se défendaient bien. Thémis fut touchée à l'épaule par une décharge d'énergie et Mursia à la jambe. Shion les téléporta immédiatement derrière le mur de cristal pour les protéger en demandant aux Chevaliers d'Argent et de Bronze de les emmener à l'infirmerie du Palais.

- _Kanon, Orlyna,_ appela Saga, _avec trois "Galaxian Explosion" on devrait pouvoir se débarrasser de ceux qui restent !_

_- Attends Saga, on en garde un pour l'interroger !_

_- Orlyna a raison, intervint Kayla._

_- D'accord. Dohko isoles-en un avant qu'on fasse tout péter !_

_- Laisses-moi une seconde Saga !_

La Balance manœuvra pour coincer un Berserkers à l'écart des autres. Trois explosions phénoménales retentirent dans le Sanctuaire.

Le dernier Berserker se sentit soudain bien seul et la peur le paralysa lorsqu'il vit s'avancer vers lui les Chevaliers d'Or et les Amazones. Il tenta malgré tout de s'enfuir mais Kayla l'attrapa avec sa chaine.

- Où tu vas mon tout beau ? le railla-t-elle. Pourquoi es-tu là ?

Elle s'était rapprochée, entourant plusieurs fois le malheureux de sa chaine.

- C'est Arès qui nous a envoyé, fit-il d'une voix étrangement calme.

- Pourquoi ?

- Pour évaluer les forces d'Athéna.

- Où est Arès ?

- Je ne sais pas

- Vous avez d'autres questions à lui poser ? fit-elle en se retournant vers les Chevaliers et Athéna.

- Comment sais-tu que c'est pour Arès que tu combats ? demanda Mursia.

- Il m'a réveillé alors que je dormais dans ce corps. Je sais reconnaître mon Dieu.

- Quand doit-il nous attaquer ? poursuivit Kayla

- Je l'ignore.

- Est-ce qu'il s'est réincarné ?

- Je ne sais pas.

- Où est le Sanctuaire d'Arès ?

- On l'a effacé de ma mémoire avant que je ne vienne ici.

- Pourquoi ?

- Arès sait qu'Athéna a des Chevaliers qui savent lire dans les pensées.

- Pourquoi ne t'a-t-on pas tout effacé ?

- Parce que je ne sais pas grand-chose et ce que je sais ne pas nuire à Arès.

- Je crois qu'on en tirera rien de plus, déclara Kayla. On doit l'achever.

Athéna approuva d'un signe de tête avant de faire demi-tour pour retourner auprès des deux blessées.

- Je vais le faire, dit Angelo en s'approchant certain que cette besogne lui revenait.

- Non laisse, l'interrompit Kayla. Elle prit la tête du Berserkers entre ses mains et d'une brusque torsion de droite à gauche, elle lui brisa les cervicales, sous les yeux horrifiés des Chevaliers. Elle récupéra sa chaine et Orlyna envoya le cadavre dans une autre dimension.

- On a tué des innocents, murmura Naralys visiblement affectée par cette constatation.

- Lorsqu'un Berserker s'éveille dans le corps d'un humain, l'âme et l'esprit de celui-ci sont détruits à tout jamais, la consola Athéna. C'est le Berserker qui l'a tué, pas toi. Toi tu as tué des Berserkers.

Ils prient la direction des escaliers des Temples et commencèrent leur ascension. Silencieux, ils étaient tous en train de repenser à cet affrontement.

- Tout ça ne me dit rien qui vaille, murmura enfin Dohko. On était sensé avoir la paix.

Il ne s'attendait pas vraiment une réaction de ses compagnons. Ils réfléchissaient à ce qui venait de se passer. Et ils arrivaient tous à la même conclusion : combien de temps restait-il avant le vrai combat ? Arrivés au Palais, Thémis et Mursia furent laissées aux mains de Shion et Belta qui accélérèrent la guérison de leurs blessures sans gravité. Athéna avait délibérément abaissé la barrière pour permettre à ses Chevaliers de les rejoindre au plus vite.

_- Vous croyez qu'elles se sont aperçues qu'il s'agissait d'une illusion ?_ demanda Athéna à Saga et Kanon mentalement.

_- Je ne pense pas,_ fit Saga de la même manière.

- _Moi non plus. Ce n'était pas difficile à mettre en place et aisément camouflable,_ poursuivit son frère.

_- Je ne les ai pas senti méfiantes ou suspicieuses, en particulier les jumelles._

_- De plus la "Gemini's Illusion" est une technique que Saga et moi avons mis au point sans en parler à personne sauf à toi Athéna._

_- Pourquoi avez-vous inventé cette technique ?_

_- Ca nous permettait de nous entraîner sans mettre quiconque en danger en donnant la pleine puissance de nos pouvoirs, _expliqua Kanon, _avant qu'on soit séparé,_ précisa-t-il. _On doit être tous les deux pour l'exécuter._

_- Rien ne dit qu'elles sont capables d'en faire autant, _la rassura Saga.

_- Elles ne devront jamais l'apprendre,_ leur intima la Déesse. _Maintenant nous savons de quoi elles sont capables._

_- Elles n'ont rien à nous envier. Leur puissance est réellement égale à la notre_, observa le Marinas avec une pointe d'admiration dans la voix…_Je serais curieux de savoir si elles ont une attaque équivalente à" l'Athéna Exclamation" ?_

Ils furent interrompus dans leur "discussion" par l'arrivée de Lysia qui semblait nerveuse.

- Athéna, ce qui c'est passé aujourd'hui m'incite à te demander de préparer la cérémonie d'allégeance au plus tôt. Je pense que tu seras d'accord.

- Tu as raison Lysia. Elle aura lieu mercredi prochain. Cela me laissera le temps de prévenir mes autres Chevaliers Lorsque se sera fait, j'avertirai Poséidon et Hadès. Ensuite nous nous rendrons au royaume d'Asgard pour informer Hilda et ses Guerriers Divins.

- Merci Déesse.

Athéna songea qu'elle aurait du avertir ses oncles avant de procéder à la cérémonie mais de cette façon, elle les mettrait devant le fait accompli et ils ne pourraient faire autrement que d'accepter les Amazones dans le pacte. Après tout, ils pourraient avoir besoin d'elles eux aussi, si jamais ils devaient faire appel à l'assistance des autres Sanctuaires…

A suivre…

* * *

J'espère avoir suscité de l'intérêt chez mes lecteurs. Si ça vous plait, laissez des reviews, c'est toujours agréable de voir son travail apprécié. Je ferai de mon mieux pour y répondre. Merci. 


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer :** Tout l'univers de Saint Seiya que vous reconnaîtrez aisément appartient à Masami Kuramada. Les autres personnages sont à moi et ceux de la mythologie à tout le monde. Je n'ai pas d'informations précises concernant certains personnages de Saint Seiya, j'ai donc mis ce que m'arrangeait.

**Genre :** Romance/aventure avec de l'humour, enfin j'espère, de l'amour aussi Yaoi, bi, het, groupe. Un peu OOC. Les couples sont classiques.

**Rating :** M.

**Spoiler :** Tout le monde est vivant. Un Sanctuaire inconnu va se retrouver mêlé, contre son gré, aux problèmes que va rencontrer celui d'Athéna à cause d'une nouvelle menace non divine. 

Laissez vos impressions, positives ou négatives, mais toujours constructives. Ca me fera plaisir et m'encouragera. Je ferai de mon mieux pour répondre à tout le monde. Merci.

* * *

**Chapitre 14**

**Sanctuaire d'Athéna, mercredi 15 avril 1998.**

Les Amazones avaient regagné leur Sanctuaire Quelques heures après "l'attaque des Berserkers". Elles étaient pas mal secouées. Pour la première fois, elles s'étaient battues avec l'aide de leur cosmoénergie en donnant toute la puissance de leurs attaques. La Reine Lysia avait émis le désir de rentrer pour analyser cet évènement et préparer leur retour lors de la cérémonie où elle prêterait serment.

Pendant les jours qui précédèrent la cérémonie du serment d'allégeance, le Sanctuaire parut bien silencieux sans la présence pétillante des Amazones. En l'espace de quarante-huit heures, elles avaient pris une grande place dans l'esprit et le cœur d'Athéna et de ses Chevaliers.

Tous les Chevaliers avaient regagné le Domaine Sacré pour assister à la cérémonie qui devait avoir lieu le lendemain. Dans certains Temples, on entendait résonner les bruits joyeux des retrouvailles. Dans la Maison de la Vierge, Shaka, Mû, Ikki et Shura discutaient tranquillement, un verre à la main. Le Bélier leur racontait pour la énième fois le combat contre les Berserkers. A part Athéna et les jumeaux, tous croyaient qu'il s'agissait d'une véritable attaque.

- Elles sont donc aussi puissantes que nous, fit Shaka un peu incrédule.

- Oh oui ! répliqua Mû. Un combat avec l'une d'entre elles durerait mille jours, tu peux me croire.

- Ce qui me surprend, poursuivit Shura, c'est qu'on en a jamais entendu parler. Je sais, tu nous as raconté leur histoire, mais quand même…

- Et Athéna est certaine qu'on peut compter sur ses filles ? demanda Ikki, exprimant un doute sur l'opinion de sa Déesse.

- Les deux sceptres sont en résonnance lorsqu'ils sont proches l'un de l'autre, leur rappela le Bélier. On ne peut pas douter. Ce n'est pas un phénomène que l'on peut simuler.

- Je suis vraiment curieux de les rencontrer, fit Ikki avec un certain enthousiasme. Bon, vous j'sais pas, mais moi l'décalage horaire m'a tué. Je vais m'coucher. Bonne nuit les gars, à d'main !

- Je t'accompagne, fit Mû en se levant. A demain vous deux.

Le Phénix et le Bélier sortirent du Temple, laissant seul Shaka et Shura. La Vierge resservit un verre à son ami.

- Tu n'es pas fatigué ?

- Non, l'Espagne c'est pas loin. Et puis les retrouvailles, j'aime ça. C'est bon de revoir tout l'monde. Et toi, l'Inde ?

- Egale à elle-même. Tournée vers l'avenir mais fortement ancrée dans son passé. C'est parfois décourageant de voir qu'il y a tant de bonne volonté pour faire avancer les choses et de constater qu'elles restent dramatiquement statiques.

- N'y penses plus pendant quelques jours, ça te feras du bien.

Le gardien des lieux poussa un soupir de lassitude et ferma les yeux en se laissant aller au fond du canapé. De plus la proximité du Capricorne le troublait. Des sensations dont il croyait s'être affranchi refaisaient surface avec la violence d'un flot retenu trop longtemps par un barrage.

- Oh toi, mon p'tit père, t'as besoin de te détendre, fit la voix de Shura, compatissante. Enlève ta chemise et allonges-toi sur le ventre, je vais te faire un bon massage.

Shaka ouvrit des yeux ronds comme des soucoupes et dévisagea son ami. Comment allait-il faire pour rester de marbre si l'homme qu'il aimait en secret posait ses mains sur lui. Et si c'était là une occasion de mettre les choses à plat ? Il avait conscience qu'il ne pouvait plus rester comme ça dans l'incertitude, il fallait qu'il sache si, oui ou non, Shura éprouvait quelque chose pour lui. Il y avait pourtant des signes qui lui laissaient penser que le gardien du dixième Temple était attiré par lui. Il ôta sa chemise et s'allongea.

- Mon dos t'appartient…

Shura ne se le fit pas dire deux fois. Enfin il avait une occasion de se rapprocher de l'homme qu'il aimait et désirait plus que tout au monde. Il commença son massage délicatement, sentant sous ses doigts les muscles durs mais noués de Shaka et la peau douce, si douce...

- Ben dis donc, fit-il d'une voix douce et intime, ça fait combien de temps que tu t'es pas entraîner ?

- Plusieurs semaines, il y a eu de nombreuses inondations et je n'avais pas assez de vingt-quatre heures dans une journée pour aider les victimes.

- Ce retour est une bénédiction alors, demain il y a la cérémonie, mais après-demain, je t'attends dans l'arène.

- Mmm… Shura, t'as des doigts de fée !

Le Capricorne encouragé par le compliment, s'aventura sur toute la surface du dos, alors qu'il ne s'était concentré que sur les épaules. Il ferma les yeux et se laissa envahir par le parfum de la peau de Shaka. Une légère odeur de transpiration suave et virile mêlé à une autre plus sucrée. Il avait tellement envie de poser ses lèvres sur cette peau, il commençait à sentir une certaine tension dans son aine.

Shaka flottait dans un bien-être qu'il avait rarement connu même au plus profond de ses méditations. Il sentait les mains douces et puissantes de son ami dénouer ses muscles, l'un après l'autre. Il était dans une sorte de somnolence béate. Des frissons délicieux parcouraient son corps et il se félicita d'être à plat ventre.

- Mmm… c'est bon… continues…

Shura ne savait plus comment faire pour provoquer une situation qui indiquerait à Shaka ce qu'il ressentait. Il se décida à employer les grands moyens. Ses mains passèrent sur les flancs, plus en caressant qu'en massant, descendirent sur les reins et massèrent le haut des fesses. Shaka eu un frisson de plaisir. S'il avait pu voir Shura, il aurait lu dans ses yeux tout l'Amour qu'il lui portait. Ses mains partaient de la colonne vertébrale pour s'écarter vers les hanches. Shaka avait chaud, il était envahi par des sensations qu'il ne voulait plus réprimer. Il se redressa et plongea ses magnifiques yeux turquoise dans ceux de son ami.

- Ca va pas ? demanda celui-ci. Je m'y prends mal ?

Il redoutait d'avoir choqué la Vierge en lui prodiguant des caresses trop explicitent, peut-être avait-il définitivement perdu l'homme de sa vie. Il était inquiet, regardant le gardien du sixième Temple incapable de déchiffrer son regard.

- Au contraire, chuchota Shaka après quelque secondes, tu t'y prends trop bien !

Shura senti son cœur bondir à ces paroles. Ils se regardèrent un long moment, se disant plus de choses avec les yeux qu'avec des mots. Shaka passa sa main derrière la nuque du Capricorne et l'attira fermement à lui, plaquant ses lèvres sur les siennes, lui arrachant un gémissement. Il ignorait qu'elle serait la réaction de Shura mais à cet instant précis, il s'en foutait royalement. Leurs bouches s'ouvrirent pour un baiser plus profond. Le Capricorne se mit à califourchon sur Shaka sans rompre leur baiser. Ses mains caressaient le torse de la Vierge, se perdaient dans ses longs cheveux blonds soyeux... Il n'arrivait pas à croire ce qui était en train d'arriver. S'il était en train de rêver, il ne voulait plus jamais se réveiller.

Il s'écarta et enleva sa chemise. Il voulait sentir leurs peaux l'une contre l'autre. Ce contact les fit frémir. Le Capricorne descendit le long de la mâchoire et du cou de Shaka goûtant la peau satinée et épicée. Il s'enivrait de ce corps qui agissait sur lui comme un alcool fin et subtil mais terriblement enivrant.

- Si tu savais depuis quand j'attends ce moment… murmura ce dernier la bouche enfin libre.

- Au moins aussi longtemps que moi…

Insensiblement, ils avaient glissé sur le canapé pour se retrouver l'un sur l'autre. Shura embrassait tout ce qui passait à portée de sa bouche tandis que ses mains s'affairaient à débarrasser l'Indien de son pantalon. L'un comme l'autre ressentait l'urgence dans leur désir bridé depuis trop longtemps. Ils étaient pressés de donner du plaisir à l'autre.

Shura put admirer son amant dans toute sa nudité. Il referma une main sur son sexe et le caressa, lentement, amoureusement. Sa langue remplaça sa main, arrachant un cri de plaisir à Shaka lorsqu'il se sentit happer par une bouche gourmande et chaude. Il avait déjà eu des amants mais aucun ne lui avait procuré un tel plaisir. Il avait l'impression de se dissoudre dans un océan d'ivresse des sens.

Dans un sursaut de lucidité dans ce kaléidoscope de délicieuses sensations, il se redressa pour enlever le pantalon de son amant et commença à lui prodiguer la même torture exquise. Ils retrouvèrent tête-bêche, chacun procurant du plaisir à l'autre avec ses mains, sa bouche, sa langue. Leurs gémissements étaient plus forts, le désir devenait impérieux. Shaka avait lentement et amoureusement investi le corps de Shura avec trois doigts le faisant crier de plaisir sous cette caresse. Le Capricorne se leva et chevaucha la Vierge en s'empalant avec une lenteur insupportable pour leurs sens. Il s'immobilisa quelques secondes, le temps de s'habituer à cette merveilleuse présence. Puis il commença à bouger.

Shaka embrassait son torse, pinçant délicatement les pointes brunes de sa poitrine. Il prit la colonne de chair dure et chaude dans sa main la caressant au même rythme. Le plaisir augmentait, les emmenant vers des sommets insoupçonnés en vagues toujours plus puissantes. Leurs cosmos s'enflammèrent et s'unir comme pour Saga et Mikael. Ils atteignirent ensemble le point de non-retour et la jouissance les balaya. Leurs cris se confondirent tandis qu'ils les recueillaient sur la bouche de l'autre. Shura s'effondra sur le torse de Shaka. Ils s'enlacèrent déposant des baisers doux et tendres sur chaque morceau de peau à leur portée.

- C'était quoi ça ? murmura Shura, plus inquiet que surpris.

- On appelle ça l'Union Parfaite, expliqua Shaka qui n'en croyait pas ses yeux avec un sourire béat aux lèvres.

- Et ça veut dire quoi ?

- Que nous avons trouvé notre âme sœur, la moitié qui nous manque pour créer un être parfait. J'en avais entendu parler mais je n'y croyais pas trop.

- Maintenant tu peux y croire. Shaka, je t'aime, je suis fou de toi ! murmura le Capricorne dans un souffle.

- Moi aussi je t'aime, je t'aime si fort et depuis si longtemps… On a des années à rattraper…

- J'ai du mal à croire que tu puisses m'aimer après ce que je t'ai fait. Si tu savais comme j'ai eu mal…

- Chuuut ! C'est vrai que quand je t'ai vu, j'ai cru qu'on me broyait le cœur. Mais après, j'ai su, j'ai compris. Maintenant c'est fini. On oublie tout…

Ils s'embrassèrent et se caressèrent longtemps, se murmurant et se chuchotant leur Amour. Ils s'unirent passionnément encore et encore sur ce canapé, premier témoin de leurs sentiments enfin avoués, avant de finalement gagner la chambre pour s'endormir, blottis dans les bras l'un de l'autre, heureux comme jamais ils ne l'avaient été…

* * *

**Sanctuaire de Gaïa, mercredi 15 avril 1998.**

La Reine Lysia apparut en haut des marches du grand hall de son Palais en compagnie de Kamryl, Belta et Kayla. En bas, les douze Amazones de la Garde Royale se tenaient sur quatre rangs. Leur Commandant en Chef les rejoignit.

- Guerrières Sacrées de Gaïa, commença la souveraine d'une voix solennelle, aujourd'hui nous allons prêter notre Serment d'Allégeance à la Déesse Athéna. Nous ne renions pas Gaïa mais nous nous mettons au service d'une nouvelle Déesse car notre survie en dépend. Je pense qu'il est l'heure d'y aller.

Elle se plaça devant sa sœur en tête du cortège. Elle prit son pendentif et ouvrit un passage qui les mena directement sur l'esplanade devant l'entrée du Palais du Grand Pope. Les gardes qui les attendaient les saluèrent et ouvrirent la porte à double battants. Les Amazones entrèrent.

Dans la grande salle du Palais, Athéna était assise sur son trône vêtue d'un péplos blanc immaculé, son sceptre dans sa main droite. Shion se tenait deux marches plus bas dans sa toge de Grand Pope. Les Chevaliers Divins avaient pris place aux bas des escaliers du trône et les Chevaliers d'Or avaient formé une haie d'honneur de chaque coté de l'allée centrale. Derrière eux se tenaient les Chevaliers d'Argent et de Bronze.

La tête droite, le visage fermé, dans un parfait ensemble, les Amazones s'avancèrent, leurs amures étincelantes les entourant d'une aura dorée. Elles s'arrêtèrent à quelques mètres d'Athéna et mirent un genou à terre. Athéna se leva et descendit les marches jusqu'à la Reine.

- Relevez-vous Amazones et soyez les bienvenues.

Les Guerrières Sacrées se relevèrent, la Reine et la Déesse échangèrent un sourire chaleureux. Kamryl s'avança vers la Déesse et leurs deux sceptres entrèrent en résonnance, brillants d'une lueur dorée.

- Procédons à la cérémonie. Grand Pope ?

Shion s'approcha et souleva le couvercle de l'urne sacrée et la tint devant la Reine.

- Moi, Lysia, souveraine des Amazones, Gardienne du Sanctuaire de Gaïa, au nom de mon peuple et par mon sang, je prête Serment d'Allégeance à la Déesse Athéna. Je jure sur ce sang de défendre ses valeurs et sa vie contre ses ennemis internes ou externes jusqu'à la mort.

Elle enflamma son cosmos et d'un geste vif, elle se trancha les veines du poignet du bout des doigts. Shion récupéra le sang de la Reine dans l'urne.

- Moi, Athéna, j'accepte le Serment qui vient d'être librement fait sans contrainte aucune. Par mon sang, je jure d'accorder protection et aide aux Amazones. Nos deux Sanctuaires sont désormais liés à jamais.

Elle se coupa également le poignet et versa son sang dans l'urne. Une lueur dorée enveloppa le réceptacle du serment et Shion remit le couvercle. Athéna apposa son sceau sur l'urne scellée.

- Hermès ? appela la Déesse.

Une puissante cosmoénergie se fit sentir en même temps qu'apparaissait un jeune homme d'une vingtaine d'année d'une beauté époustouflante. Il s'inclina devant la Déesse et s'approcha.

- Tu es le messager des Dieux et le Garde des Sceaux. Je te confie cette urne que je viens de sceller. Je souhaite que tu dises à Poséidon et à Hadès que j'aimerais les rencontrer après demain.

- Il en sera fait selon tes désirs Athéna.

Il s'inclina à nouveau et disparut. La Déesse se rassit sur son trône.

- Amazones et Chevaliers, enflammez vos cosmos afin de vous connaître et de vous reconnaître.

Une multitude de cosmoénergies s'enflammèrent dans le Palais se mêlant les unes aux autres. Un sentiment d'intense communion parcourut l'assemblée. Athéna les enveloppa toutes de la sienne, les baignant d'Amour et de douceur rejointe par Gaïa à travers Kamryl.

- _Voilà. C'est fait ! _songea Kayla. _Notre destin irrémédiablement est lié à Athéna._

La réception qui suivit fut grandiose. Le buffet était copieux et les plats délicieux tout comme les vins et le champagne.

Les Amazones étaient forts sollicitées par les Chevaliers qui voulaient tous faire la connaissance des redoutables et magnifiques Guerrières.

Elles avaient rencontré Aldébaran, Shaka et Shura qui ne se quittaient plus, Aïoros et Aïolia qui furent immédiatement séduit par la fraîcheur et la spontanéité des jeunes femmes.

C'étaient la première fois depuis leur résurrection que tous les Chevaliers d'Athéna se trouvaient réunis avec leurs nouvelles alliées. Athéna et Shion allaient d'un groupe à l'autre accompagné de Lysia et Kamryl. Belta était retournée au Sanctuaire de Gaïa pour ne pas laisser Tyrin seule en cas d'attaque des Abarites.

Chacun avait retiré son armure et c'est dans une ambiance festive que se passa l'après-midi. La plupart des Bronze et des Argent repartirent le soir même pour leurs différents centres d'entraînement. Ils ne restaient plus que les Chevaliers d'Or, les Chevaliers Divins, Marine, Shaina, Orphée, June, Jabu et Ban.

L'ambiance était plus calme. Camus s'approcha de Kayla qui se servait un verre de jus de fruit.

- Alors très chère consœur, fit-il l'air très sérieux mais avec une lueur taquine dans le regard, quel effet ça fait d'être au service d'une nouvelle divinité ?

- Eh bien très cher confrère, répondit-elle sur le même ton, pour l'instant je ne vois aucune différence.

- Au moins on va pouvoir se balader d'un Sanctuaire à l'autre grâce aux pendentifs que vous nous avez offert.

Ils continuèrent à bavarder comme deux vieux amis pendant de longues minutes.

- Et si on terminait la soirée en boite ? proposa Hyoga

Si la proposition ne fit pas l'unanimité, plusieurs Guerrières et Chevaliers furent emballés à cette idée. Parmi les Amazones, on trouvait Kayla, Naralis, Naël, Thémis, Djénia, Jilina et Parésia. Quant aux Chevaliers, Kanon, Milo, Angelo, Aïoros, Saga, Mikael, Ikki, Shun et Hyoga étaient partant.

- On va quand même réserver, on est nombreux, suggéra Mikael.

* * *

Lorsque les Chevaliers d'Athéna remontèrent au Palais pour attendre leurs "invitées", vers dix-neuf heures, ils n'étaient pas du tout préparés à ce qu'ils allaient voir. Descendant nonchalamment les escaliers en plaisantant et riant, elles ne virent pas tout de suite neuf mâchoires se fracasser au sol avec neuf paires d'yeux sortant de leurs orbites.

Les neuf hommes regardaient éberlués, sept magnifiques jeunes femmes plus sexy les unes que les autres. En mini-jupes ou en pantalons, en bustier ou chemises, en escarpins à talons aiguilles, elles auraient rendues jalouse Aphrodite elle-même et fait tourner la tête à Eros en personne. Elles étaient tout simplement sublimes. Lorsqu'elles s'aperçurent de la présence de leurs chevaliers servants, elles ne furent pas déçues non plus. Ils avaient revêtus des jeans moulants ou des pantalons en cuir avec des t-shirt sans manches, à résille ou des chemises. Ils étaient rasés de près et sentaient bon l'after-shave.

- Waouw ! Les mecs ! Va falloir qu'on se batte ce soir ! s'exclama Naralys après avoir émis entre ses dents un petit sifflement admiratif très masculin. La première gonzesse qui s'approche de vous, j'l'envoie valser chez Hadès !

- C'est plutôt nous qui allons nous battre, rétorqua Milo en déshabillant la jeune femme du regard.

Camus, en parfait gentleman offrit son bras à Djénia, donnant l'exemple à ses compagnons puis ils se téléportèrent dans une petite ruelle déserte, derrière la discothèque.

Le "Free Love" était un établissement d'Athènes ouvert dix-huit heures sur vingt- quatre. C'était le seul qui accueillait les homosexuels, les bisexuels et les hétérosexuels en couple ou célibataire. Tout y était permis sauf la violence. Des salons privés étaient aménagés pour le confort et le plaisir des clients qui désiraient s'isoler à deux, trois ou plus. Chacun pouvait y trouver son bonheur pour une nuit ou pour la vie, et c'est pour cela que les Chevaliers d'Athéna en avait fait leur terrain de chasse préféré. Ils étaient connus comme le loup blanc et lorsqu'ils arrivèrent, le patron en personne vint les accueillir, soucieux de satisfaire des clients si sympathiques et aux portefeuilles aussi bien remplis.

Ils suivirent le maître des lieux jusqu'à la table qu'ils avaient réservé. Leur arrivée ne passa pas inaperçue, loin de là. Tous les clients se retournèrent pour apprécier et admirer les nouveaux venus. Ils commandèrent du champagne et portèrent un toast à leur nouvelle alliance. Kayla songea aux jumelles et croisa le regard de Naralis qui pensait comme elle. La musique et la boisson commencèrent à faire leur effet. Thémis, Djénia et Jilina rejoignirent la piste de danse avec Hyoga, Shun, Mikael et Angelo. Le déhanchement de Thémis eu raison des dernières réticences des Amazones encore assises. Les musiques étaient choisies par le DJ de façon à créer une ambiance propice à la sensualité et aux mouvements lascifs. Les filles se laissèrent complètement porter par le son et le rythme sous les regards légèrement allumés des Chevaliers.

- Tout ça va se terminer en partouze géante ! fit la voix légèrement avinée d'Ikki dans l'oreille de Camus qui ne lâchait pas Djénia des yeux.

- Et alors ? Depuis quand ça te gêne ? lui rétorqua le Verseau avec un sourire amusé.

- J'ai jamais dit qu'ça m'gênait ! Je ne fais que prédire l'avenir…

Le reggae fit place au zouk et Milo attrapa Naralys pour une danse torride bientôt rejoint par Angelo qui se plaça derrière l'Amazone. Le trio déclencha des sifflets admiratifs et continua à danser. Aïoros fit de même avec Jilina. Un inconnu s'approcha de Kayla et l'invita pour un tour de piste qu'elle refusa poliment. Malheureusement, l'homme insista un peu trop lourdement et se retrouva face à un regard meurtrier. Kanon l'avait attrapé par le col et le jeta loin de la jeune femme sans ménagement. Il croisa le regard du patron qui avait été témoin de toute la scène et qui lui fit un clin d'œil de compréhension.

_- Dommage que les jumelles soient pas là,_ fit la voix de Naralis dans tête de Kayla.

_- En plus au fond de la salle, y a une scène avec tout c'qu'il faut dessus pour se faire un p'tit concert privé._

_- Pour de bon ?_

_- Mouais !_

_- On a qu'à leur dire de nous rejoindre !_

_- On risque de tomber au mauvais moment._

_- Ca fait quatre heures qu'on est là, elles ont déjà dû…_

_- Elles sont là !_

Naralis se retourna et vit Mursia et Orlyna en compagnie de Shion et Mû qui serrait la main du patron. Les nouveaux venus se joignirent aussitôt à leurs amis. Naralys expliqua aux jumelles ce qu'elles avaient trouvé pendant que Kayla se dirigeait vers le DJ pour lui demander si elle pouvait, avec ses amies, utiliser les instruments. Il lui assura qu'ils étaient là pour ça, que ça arrivait que des clients jouent avec plus ou moins de succès. C'est surexcitée qu'elle entraîna ses amies derrière elle.

Pendant ce temps, les garçons se demandaient ce qu'elles mijotaient et s'approchèrent de la scène pour mieux voir.

- Elles vont jouer un de leur morceau préféré, expliqua Parésia à Ikki.

- C'est quoi ?

- Tu verras, mais tu va aimer.

- _Et maintenant cher amis_, fit la voix du DJ par-dessus la musique, _nous avons la chance d'avoir ce soir des musiciens amateurs, ou devrai-je dire des musiciennes. Mesdemoiselles c'est à vous._

Kayla se félicita d'avoir mis un pantalon. En jupe sur le tabouret de la batterie, elle aurait eu du mal. Les premières notes de "Alive and kicking" de Simple Minds s'élevèrent. Les chevaliers étaient abasourdis et sous le charme des quatre jeunes femmes complètement habitées par la musique. Kanon ne pouvait détacher ses yeux de Kayla qui frappait sur sa batterie avec l'aisance déconcertante de l'habitude, roulant les baguettes entre ses doigts. Son visage, son cou, sa gorge étaient luisants de sueur. Il avait parfois l'impression qu'elle le fixait, ne jouant que pour lui. Elle dégageait une sensualité animale et tous les hommes présents le ressentaient. Kanon sentit une certaine irritabilité monter en lui. Elle s'offrait aux yeux de tous, sans retenue. Elle était méconnaissable, comme lorsqu'il l'avait vu au combat. Il avait perçu chez elle de la sauvagerie et une joie euphorique à l'idée de se battre et de tuer. Là, s'était la même chose.

La plupart des clients avaient recommencé à danser, seuls les membres de leur groupe les regardaient jouer. Elles enchaînèrent avec "The show must go on" de Queen, la voix envoutante de Naralis surprit par sa puissance. Milo était comme hypnotisé et chantait le refrain avec elle.

Elles jouèrent ensuite un vieux tube des années 1980 "I was made for loving you" du groupe Kiss. Orlyna avait délaissé son clavier pour prendre la deuxième guitare. Le solo de Mursia enflamma le public. Shion avait mal aux mains à force d'applaudir. Elles finirent avec "The power of love" de Frankie goes to Hollywood pour calmer un peu les esprits.

- _Merci beaucoup ravissantes demoiselles,_ conclue le DJ de sa cabine de mixage, _vous nous avez enchantés ! Revenez quand vous voulez !_

Elles regagnèrent leur place sur la banquette en compagnie des autres. Mû et Shion avaient enlacé les jumelles pour un slow, Naralys était toujours coincé entre Angelo et Milo qui se faisaient plus entreprenant et Kanon avait réussi à s'asseoir aux cotés de Kayla.

- Merci Chevalier, lui glissa-t-elle à l'oreille, pour le type de tout à l'heure.

- Ce fut un plaisir, princesse, lui rétorqua-t-il avec un sourire à tomber par terre. Kayla sentait son sang bouillir dans ses veines et se servit une coupe de champagne pour cacher son trouble.

Shun et Hyoga avait disparu avec deux jolies jeunes femmes, Ikki embrassait Parésia et Camus songea à la nuit qu'il avait passé avec Kayla en se disant que le Phénix risquait de se brûler les ailes. De son coté, le Verseau draguait Djénia. Thémis avait jeté son dévolu sur un homme très séduisant, ravi de voir cette magnifique femme s'intéresser à lui. Il faisait des jaloux, à n'en pas douter. Jilina et Aïoros opéraient un rapprochement stratégique sans aucun détour à en croire par le baiser torride qu'ils étaient en train d'échanger.

La série de slows propice au rapprochement des corps n'en finissait pas. Kayla pris son courage à deux mains et se pencha à l'oreille de Kanon.

- Tu m'invites à danser ?

- Bien sur, viens !

Il lui prit la main et l'entraîna sur la piste. Elle croisa le regard de Camus qui lui fit un clin d'œil complice.

Elle se retrouva dans les bras du beau Marinas. Il la serra contre lui bien plus quelle ne s'y attendait. Elle sentait ses mains dans le creux de ses reins et sur son dos. Passant ses bras autour de sa nuque, elle avait le visage à hauteur de son cou. Le parfum qu'il dégageait derrière celui de l'eau de toilette lui rappela l'épisode de la clinique. Elle percevait l'odeur de sa transpiration, une odeur virile et légèrement iodée. Ses doigts reconnaissaient la douceur soyeuse de ses cheveux. Un tremblement la parcourut. Elle respira à plein poumons, s'emplit les sens de cette présence si mâle et si désirable.

Kanon n'hésita pas une seconde à la serrer contre lui. Il la sentit se cambrer souplement contre son corps. Le parfum qu'elle portait affolait son odorat. Ses seins contre sa poitrine étaient une provocation, ses hanches ondulaient contre son ventre en feu au rythme de la musique. Il sentait son souffle chaud dans son cou.

- Où est ta Ceinture ? demanda-t-il pour briser ce silence qui devenait gênant.

- Je l'ai. Elle est dans les passants de mon pantalon.

- C'est pour ça que je ne la sentais pas sur ta taille.

- Elle sait être docile quand il le faut.

- Vous êtes vraiment douées toutes les quatre, vous jouez vraiment bien.

- Merci. On adore ça ! On joue depuis huit ans ensemble.

- Huit ans ! On sent qu'il y a une unité entre vous.

- C'est vrai qu'on s'entend bien sur de nombreux points.

- Et quand vous…

_- Chevaliers, Amazones, rentrez au Sanctuaire ! Vite !_

La voix d'Athéna avait surgit dans leur tête au pire moment. Ils se regroupèrent autour de leur table, et virent Shun et Hyoga arriver en courant.

- J'espère que c'est pas une blague ! ronchonna le Cygne en finissant de fermer son pantalon.

- On retourne derrière la boite et on se téléporte en vitesse, fit Shion qui s'en voulait d'avoir laissé Athéna et Lysia. Il y avait les autres Chevaliers mais s'était à lui de veiller sur la Déesse comme dernier rempart.

Ils arrivèrent directement dans la salle du conseil ou les attendaient les autres Chevaliers d'Or

- Qu'est-ce qu'y a ! demanda Kayla à peine matérialisée devant sa sœur.

- Une attaque en force des Abarites, on rentre.

- Qui t'a prévenue ? s'enquit-elle tout en revêtant son armure.

- Tyrin a fait un saut pour me prévenir.

- Les filles on y va !

Le Commandant Suprême avait remplacé la jeune femme insouciante qui dansait un slow quelques minutes plus tôt. Elles mirent leurs armures à la grande surprise des Chevaliers qui n'avaient jamais remarqué qu'elles les portaient en permanence dans leur pendentif.

- Athéna, on peut les accompagner ? demanda Shura.

- Je veux que quatre Chevaliers d'Or restent au Sanctuaire avec les Chevaliers Divins. Les autres allez-y ! ordonna Shion.

Shura, Shaka, Fabio et Aïolia étaient déjà en armure. Kanon appela ses écailles du Dragon des Mers tandis qu'Aïoros, Milo et Angelo mettaient leurs armures.

- Dernier détail Chevaliers, fit Kayla en se tournant vers eux le regard dur, vous êtes sous **mes** ordres. Pas d'initiatives inconsidérées, ne jouez pas les héros. Vous allez combattre sans cosmos !

Tous confirmèrent qu'ils avaient bien compris. Kayla ouvrit le passage et tous s'engouffrèrent derrière elle.

* * *

Ils arrivèrent devant les écuries. Les Amazones sautèrent en selle et passèrent à l'armurerie prendre leurs arcs et leurs carquois.

Thémis distribua des épées aux Chevaliers un peu décontenancés à l'idée de devoir combattre sans leur cosmos. L'Excalibur de Shura ne lui serait d'aucune utilité même si c'était aussi une épée.

Ils rejoignirent la Garde Royale en haut d'une colline qui donnait sur une immense plaine. Au loin, une forêt dense servait de camouflage aux Abarites.

- Ils vont attaquer de front comme d'habitude, fit Kayla. Naël, Naralis prenez vos escadrons et placez-vous au nord et au sud. Vite ! Milo, Angelo allez avec Naralis. Shura, Aïolia avec Naël.

- Bons sang, qu'est-ce qui z'attendent ? gronda Mursia

- Que le soleil se lève, fit Kanon. On va l'avoir en pleine gueule !

- Exact, confirma Kayla. Que les archers se placent derrière les épées. A mon commandement seulement !

Ils attendirent encore de longues minutes que l'astre du jour veuille bien faire son apparition. Les Chevaliers regardaient Kayla, impressionnés par son calme et son assurance.

- Tyrin, tu es sûre qu'ils sont aussi nombreux, s'inquiéta Kayla.

- Je les ai vus juste avant qu'ils ne replongent dans la forêt.

- C'est toujours dans cette plaine que vous les affrontez ? demanda Fabio.

- Non, ils attaquent un peu partout sur nos frontières. Mais c'est vrai que c'est ici qu'on les combat le plus souvent.

- C'est dans leurs habitudes de venir se montrer et de repartir comme ça ? s'enquit Shaka désireux de se faire une idée la plus juste possible de l'adversaire.

- C'est pas systématique mais ça leur arrive, répondit Tyrin sans quitter la plaine des yeux.

- Ils connaissent nos habitudes. Ils attaquent souvent en fin de nuit en espérant que nombre d'entre nous seront hors du Sanctuaire.

- Et vous gagnez toujours ?

- Quand tu les verras combattre et quand tu nous verras combattre, Kanon, tu comprendras que même inférieures en nombre nous ne pouvons que gagner ! lui répondit le Commandant Suprême. La plus jeune de nos Guerrières vaut au moins cinq Abarites.

- Le soleil se lève, murmura Shaka.

_- Chevaliers,_ fit Kayla par télépathie avant que l'attaque des Abarites ne bride les cosmos_, n'ayez aucune hésitation. Frappez pour tuer !_

Le soleil inonda de sa lumière naissante la plaine qui serait bientôt jonchée de cadavres. Dans la forêt, des mouvements furtifs annonçaient l'imminence de l'attaque. Un silence oppressant régnait. Shaka regarda d'un coup d'œil circulaire les jeunes Amazones derrière lui. Certaines n'avaient pas plus de quinze ans pourtant dans leurs yeux il n'y avait ni peur, ni angoisse. La férocité qu'il lut dans leurs regards lui fit presque peur. Si jeunes, elles avaient déjà connu l'horreur de la guerre. Mais après tout, lui-même et ses compagnons n'étaient pas beaucoup plus âgés lorsqu'ils avaient combattus les Chevaliers de Bronze lors de la bataille du Sanctuaire. Shura n'avait que onze ans quand il reçut l'ordre de poursuivre et de tuer Aïoros qui s'était enfui avec Athéna bébé en 1973. Il croisa le regard de Fabio et comprit qu'il s'était fait les mêmes réflexions que lui.

Les Abarites sortirent enfin de la forêt, estimant le soleil assez haut pour éblouir les Amazones. Ils s'avancèrent lentement, à terrain découvert. Ils devaient être environ deux cent cinquante. Et brutalement, tous sentirent décroître et disparaître leurs cosmos. Le cheval de Kayla piaffa en sentant l'odeur de l'ennemi qu'un souffle d'air apporta jusqu'à ses naseaux. Elle flatta son encolure pour le calmer. Les Abarites étaient tous sortis de l'abri des arbres et commencèrent à courir en criant. Ils étaient presque arrivés au milieu de la plaine.

- Un vrai troupeau de bœufs qui vont à l'abattoir ! fit une voix moqueuse derrière eux.

- Archers ! hurla Kayla ! Tirez !

Des dizaines de flèches s'élevèrent en arc de cercle dans le ciel matinal pour retomber au hasard dans la masse de l'ennemi. Beaucoup d'Abarites tombèrent. Mais ils avançaient toujours.

- Archers ! Tirez !

Le même scénario encore. A quatre reprises Kayla donna le même ordre. Les Abarites avaient perdu presque un tiers de leur effectif quand ils virent fondre sur eux venant du nord et du sud la cavalerie de Naël et Naralis. Kayla hurla :

- Archers, tir à vue ! Amazones ! En avant !

Dans un bruit assourdissant de sabots, les Guerrières se ruèrent sur les Abarites. Attachant les rennes de leur monture à la selle, elles sortirent les deux épées dorsales de leurs fourreaux. La puissance que leur donnaient leurs montures n'avait aucun équivalent en face. Les Abarites tombaient aussi bien sous leurs lames aiguisées que sous les sabots meurtriers des chevaux. Au milieu du champ de bataille, Kayla fut rejointe par Naralys et les jumelles. Les Chevaliers comprirent pourquoi elles étaient surnommées les Quatre Cavaliers de l'Apocalypse.

Maniant leurs épées avec une incroyable dextérité, elles tranchaient, coupaient, décapitaient, perforaient, déchiraient, des bras, des têtes, des jambes, des ventres. Elles sautèrent à terre. Se tournant, Mursia aperçu un Abarite qui allait frapper sa sœur par derrière. Elle prit un poignard de sa ceinture et le lança, lui transperçant la gorge. Kayla vit le regard agrandit de peur de Naralys, elle retourna son épée et frappa derrière elle sans se retourner, embrochant un homme qui poussa un hurlement de douleur. Elles étaient déchaînées. L'excitation du combat déchargeait des flots d'adrénaline dans leurs veines, décuplant leurs forces. On pouvait même parfois entrevoir furtivement une lueur de sauvagerie effrayante dans leurs yeux.

Les Chevaliers d'Athéna n'étaient pas en reste. D'abord surpris de ne pouvoir faire appel à leur cosmos, ils prirent vite le coup du combat au corps à corps à l'arme blanche. Heureusement que les combats qu'ils avaient mené les avaient habitué à la mort et au sang. Mais jamais ils n'avaient vu pareille boucherie. C'était un vrai carnage !

Lentement, les cris diminuèrent puis cessèrent totalement. La plaine retrouva son silence. Le soleil brillait haut dans le ciel. Environ deux cent cinquante Abarites étaient morts ce matin. Les Amazones achevèrent les blessés, elles ne faisaient pas de prisonniers. Elles récupérèrent leurs chevaux et prirent le chemin du retour en silence.

Les Chevaliers rendirent les armes qui leur avaient été prêtées et les chevaux rentrèrent à l'écurie. La Garde Royale suivit des Chevaliers d'Or se dirigea vers le mess des officiers dans le Palais. En chemin tous se débarrassèrent de leurs amures ruisselantes de sang. Si les Amazones avaient l'habitude, les Chevaliers eux, étaient franchement accablés par tant de barbarie. Eux aussi donnaient la mort, mais pas de cette façon. Les règles de la Chevalerie qui imposait le combat à un contre un sans arme étaient moins bestiales que ce à quoi il venait d'assister et de participer.

- Kayla, appela Kanon. La jeune femme se retourna et posa un regard brillant sur lui. Comment faites-vous pour supporter ça ? C'est tellement…

- … cruel, barbare, sanglant, violent, inhumain ? le coupa-t-elle sachant à l'avance ce qu'il allait dire. C'est ainsi depuis que nous existons. Nous ne connaissons rien d'autre.

- Et tu n'en as jamais assez de tout ça ?

- Kanon, même si je connais les Lois de la Chevalerie en matière de combat, je n'ai jamais eu l'occasion de les appliquer puisque nous n'avons jamais pris part à une Guerre Sainte. Toi c'est le contraire. Tu ne connais **que** les Lois de la Chevalerie. Ce genre de bataille tu y participe pour la première fois. C'est ton devoir de défendre ta Déesse tout comme c'est le mien de défendre Gaïa. Mais nos façons de faire sont différentes. Ici il n'y a pas un seul Abarites qui connaisse le combat à un contre un. Ils se ruent à l'attaque de manière complètement désordonnée. Ils ne chercheront pas **un** adversaire, ils vont taper sur tout ce qui bouge. C'est ainsi, on n'y peu rien. Vous, les Chevaliers, vous combattez avec beaucoup plus d'honneur. Il n'y a aucun honneur à massacrer comme nous venons de le faire. Mais c'est à ce prix que nous protégeons Gaïa et notre Sanctuaire. C'est vrai que la guerre coule dans nos veines et que nous aimons nous battre. J'ai pris un plaisir fou à être sur le champ de bataille même si je n'en retire aucune fierté ni aucun honneur. C'est à Apollon qu'il faut dire merci pour ça !

Elle le regarda encore un moment, lisant une grande tristesse dans ses yeux. Oui même lui, qui était à l'origine de millions de morts, ne les avait pas tués de ses propres mains. Il avait eu tant de mal à faire accepter sa repentance à ses compagnons et lui-même à croire qu'ils l'avaient pardonné, qu'il n'arrivait pas à concevoir que les Amazones n'éprouvaient aucun remord face à cette tuerie qui durait depuis des temps immémoriaux.

- Vous devriez rentrer au Sanctuaire d'Athéna. Elle doit vous attendre.

Disant cela elle ouvrit un passage.

- Merci de nous avoir aidés.

- Je suis sûr que vous vous en seriez sorties sans difficulté, fit Aïolia avec un sourire un peu forcé.

- Probablement, mais nous avons apprécié votre présence à nos cotés, vraiment.

Ils empruntèrent un par un le passage qui les ramenait chez eux.

- Kanon, appela Kayla avant qu'il ne s'engage à son tour. Elle s'approcha de lui et planta son regard émeraude dans les yeux du Marinas.

- J'ai beaucoup aimé le "Free Love". Tu m'y emmèneras encore ?

- Avec plaisir, princesse. Quand tu veux…

Elle s'approcha de lui et se hissant sur la pointe des pieds, elle déposa un baiser sur sa joue. Elle allait partir quand une main saisie son bras, l'obligeant à se retourner alors qu'une autre enlaçait sa taille. Dans un reflex incontrôlé, Kanon la plaqua contre lui. Il l'embrassa. Un baiser rude et sensuel à la fois. Elle sentit une langue qui voulait se frayer un chemin à la recherche de la sienne. Elle ne résista pas. Ses mains s'accrochèrent aux épaules puissantes du Marinas, l'attirant à elle. Ce seul baiser alluma un véritable brasier dans leur corps. Elle perdit ses mains dans cette magnifique chevelure bleue turquoise, le laissant dévorer sa bouche.

Et aussi soudainement qu'il l'avait attrapée, il la lâcha, sans un mot, sans un regard et traversa le passage qui se referma sur lui.

La jeune femme resta pantelante, frustrée et brulante de désir. Tout son corps tremblait. Elle sentit une tape sur son épaule

- T'inquiètes, tu vas l'revoir, fit doucement Naralys.

A suivre…

* * *

Si ça vous plait, laissez des reviews, c'est toujours agréable de voir son travail apprécié. Je ferai de mon mieux pour y répondre. Merci. 


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer :** Tout l'univers de Saint Seiya que vous reconnaîtrez aisément appartient à Masami Kuramada. Les autres personnages sont à moi et ceux de la mythologie à tout le monde. Je n'ai pas d'informations précises concernant certains personnages de Saint Seiya, j'ai donc mis ce que m'arrangeait.

**Genre :** Romance/aventure avec de l'humour, enfin j'espère, de l'amour aussi Yaoi, bi, het, groupe. Un peu OOC. Les couples sont classiques.

**Rating :** M.

**Spoiler :** Tout le monde est vivant. Un Sanctuaire inconnu va se retrouver mêlé, contre son gré, aux problèmes que va rencontrer celui d'Athéna à cause d'une nouvelle menace non divine.

Laissez vos impressions, positives ou négatives, mais toujours constructives. Ca me fera plaisir et m'encouragera. Je ferai de mon mieux pour répondre à tout le monde. Merci.

* * *

**Chapitre 15**

**Sanctuaire Sous-Marin, vendredi 17 avril 1998**

La grande salle de réception du Palais de Poséidon avait été décorée à la va-vite mais le Dieu avait été pris de court. Pendant un instant, il avait fulminé contre sa nièce qui lui demander de la recevoir avec Hadès et leur délégation respective. Il aimait le faste et organiser une réception en moins de quarante-huit heures ne lui convenait pas du tout. Malgré tout, devant l'insistance d'Hermès qui lui avait transmis le message, le maître des lieux céda à contre cœur. De plus il n'avait pas la moindre idée du pourquoi de cette réunion.

Hadès et ses trois juges venaient d'arriver et ses derniers tentaient de lier la conversation avec les Généraux de Poséidon.

- Il te manque ton Généralissime ! observa le Dieu des Enfers.

- Je l'ai autorisé à rester au Sanctuaire d'Athéna pour qu'avec son frère jumeau, pour qu'ils puissent se connaître.

- C'est vrai que leur destin n'est pas des plus ordinaires. Ils sont quand même à l'origine des trois batailles précédant celle contre moi.

- Je suis trop sentimental, je sais. Mais que veux-tu, Kanon m'est très précieux ou plutôt, c'est Julian qui tient à lui.

- Ton bon cœur te perdra…

- Ah ! Je sens nos visiteurs qui arrivent !

Athéna accompagnée de Kanon, Saga, Camus et Milo venait d'entrer dans le grand hall suivit de la Reine Lysia, de Kamryl, Kayla et Naralys. Les Chevaliers et les deux Amazones étaient en armures et Kanon portait son écaille du Dragon des Mers.

- Ma chère nièce, clama Poséidon avec emphase, sois la bienvenue dans mon Sanctuaire ainsi que ceux qui t'accompagnent. Ainsi donc voici les redoutables jumeaux. Votre ressemblance est vraiment stupéfiante.

Les yeux de Julian Solo parcoururent Saga avec une gourmandise à peine voilée. Les deux… ensembles, voilà qui devait être très excitant. Poséidon eu un petit rire, ravi que cette réincarnation soit plus porté sur les plaisirs de la chair que la précédente.

- Poséidon, Hadès, je suis ravie de vous revoir, rétorqua-t-elle avec un petit sourire sibyllin.

- Passons dans le salon, nous seront plus à l'aise pour discuter, les invita le maître des lieux.

Le luxe de l'immense pièce surprit les Chevaliers d'Or et les Spectres mais pas les Amazones qui avaient, dans leur Sanctuaire des bâtiments du même genre. Le marbre était présent partout mais également la nacre et le corail. Tout se déclinait en nuances de bleu, orange et argent. Les surfaces irisées scintillaient doucement sous la lumière du fond des océans. Le mobilier moderne contrastait avec l'aspect antique des lieux mais s'y intégrait parfaitement.

Cinq Océanides court vêtues servirent des rafraîchissements sous les yeux brillants des trois juges qui ne voyaient pas souvent de telles beautés vivantes aux Enfers.

Athéna prit une profonde inspiration, elle était un peu tendue. Même si elle savait que le pacte occulte qu'elle avait passé avec ses oncles mettait à l'abri tous ceux qu'elle décidait de prendre sous sa protection, ce qu'elle avait à leur annoncer n'était quand même pas rien.

- Avant de commencer, je voudrais savoir si vous avez entendu parler du Sanctuaire de Gaïa ? demanda-t-elle.

- Moi non, répondit Hadès

- Moi non plus. J'ignorais qu'une divinité primordiale pouvait avoir un Sanctuaire.

- J'aimerais vous présenter la Reine Lysia, son oracle Kamryl et deux des Guerrières Sacrées de Gaïa, reprit Athéna. Ce sont les Amazones.

Des murmures s'élevèrent parmi les Spectres et les Généraux vite réprimés par un regard glacial de leurs Seigneurs.

- Les Amazones… Je croyais qu'elles avaient disparues, fit Poséidon, une lueur dangereuse dans les yeux.

- Je n'ai jamais vu aucune Amazone se présenter à mon tribunal, renchérit Minos.

- Si vous le permettez, intervint Kamryl, je vais apporter une réponse à l'honorable juge. Lorsqu'une Amazone meurt, peu importe la façon, elle est accueillie dans le "Cœur de Gaïa". C'est un peu comme le Paradis. Gaïa a manipulé, modifié, camouflé beaucoup de choses aux Dieux pour garder son Sanctuaire et ses habitantes invisibles et cela pendant des millénaires.

- Je suis curieux de savoir pourquoi, fit Hadès, vexé d'avoir été privé de résidentes d'une telle qualité.

- Gaïa sait lire l'avenir, Seigneur, poursuivit l'Oracle. Et ce qu'elle y a lu l'a enjoint à agir de la sorte.

Athéna et Lysia firent un résumé de l'histoire des Amazones à ceux qui ne la connaissaient pas encore. Quelques questions, de part et d'autres, interrompait le récit régulièrement et au bout de presque deux heures, tous étaient informés de l'incroyable destin des Guerrières Sacrées de Gaïa.

- Eh bien, fit Poséidon en se levant pour faire quelques pas, voilà qui n'est pas courant.

- J'aimerais savoir en quoi tout ceci nous concerne Athéna ? s'enquit Hadès qui dévorait Lysia des yeux. Poséidon, remarquant le manège, compris soudainement la raison du regard assassin que Kayla posait sur le Maître des Enfers.

- Les Amazones m'ont prêté un serment d'allégeance que j'ai scellé dans une urne et que j'ai confiée à Hermès. Mon Sanctuaire est celui de Gaïa sont irrémédiablement liés par le sang. Le pacte que nous avons passé tous les trois inclus automatiquement les Amazones.

- Quoi ! firent les deux divins frères d'une seule voix.

- Athéna, comment as-tu pu faire une chose si importante sans nous en parler d'abord ? s'insurgea Poséidon.

- Tu as agis sans réfléchir, fit Hadès, soutenant son frère.

- Et pourquoi donc ? questionna la Déesse en haussant le ton. Bientôt Gaïa disparaîtra et les Amazones seront alors vulnérables. Mais peut-être auriez-vous voulu les savoir libres afin de vous les attacher ou préférez-vous prendre le risque qu'Arès les récupère et les retrouver en face de vos Spectres et de vos Généraux ? Croyez-moi, pour les avoir vus combattre, je peux vous dire qu'il vaut mieux les avoir comme alliées que comme ennemies…

Pendant cet échange, Kanon avait expliqué aux deux Dieux par télépathie comment ils avaient soumis les Amazones à la "Gemini's Illusion" pour les tester en précisant bien que personne hormis Athéna et les jumeaux n'étaient au courant. Un imperceptible signe de tête d'Hadès et de Poséidon lui confirma qu'ils avaient compris. Il entreprit de relater à voix haute la bataille à laquelle il avait participé contre les Abarites, vantant au passage leurs qualités de guerrières.

- Je veux les tester moi-même, fit Eaque du Garuda. Je veux voir ça de mes propres yeux.

- Je t'affronterai, fit la Kayla avant même que quiconque puisse émettre une quelconque protestation.

- C'est inutile d'en …

- Le défi lancé a été relevé, Reine Lysia, la coupa Hadès. Crains-tu que ton Amazone ne soit pas à la hauteur ?

Eaque et Kayla s'avancèrent sur une large esplanade et se firent face. L'Amazone savait à quoi ressemblaient les attaques du Spectre pour avoir entendu Kanon les décrire. Ils restèrent un long moment à s'observer. Ils enflammèrent leur cosmos presque au même instant.

- Restriction !

- Garuda Flap !

Kayla avait lancé son attaque pour freiner celle du juge parce qu'elle savait qu'elle ne pourrait pas l'immobiliser totalement. Elle la reçut de plein fouet heureusement affaiblie. Elle se releva, le corps meurtri par la puissance de l'attaque d'Eaque encore immobilisé.

- Scarlett Needle !

Elle lança quatorze coups de l'Aiguille Ecarlate qui touchèrent le Spectre à pleine puissance. Il fit un vol plané de plusieurs mètres avant de retomber lourdement, incapable de faire un geste. Son sang gicla des ses blessures. Plus rapide que les autres, Naralys se précipita vers lui, enflamma son cosmos et frappa Eaque à la poitrine pour stopper l'hémorragie.

Kanon et Camus étaient près de Kayla pour s'assurer qu'elle allait bien tandis que Radamanthe et Minos s'occupaient d'Eaque qui reprenait rapidement des forces. Naralys croisa le regard du Wyvern et cru y déceler de la surprise et de la reconnaissance.

- Le test est concluant, fit Hadès. En ce qui me concerne, j'accepte d'inclure les Amazones et le Sanctuaire de Gaïa dans notre pacte.

- Il serait mal venu de ma part de faire la fine bouche après ce que je viens de voir, poursuivit Poséidon d'un ton condescendant. Je les accepte aussi. Et puis quand Arès refera surface, nous auront besoin de toutes les bonnes volontés pour le combattre.

Tous retournèrent au salon pour célébrer cet accord au champagne. Radamanthe s'approcha de Milo.

- Quel effet ça fait de découvrir que tes merveilleuses attaques sont utilisées par une autre alors que tu croyais être le seul à les connaître ?

Le ton était moqueur et glacial. Milo avait combattu le Spectre avec Mû et Aïolia et celui-ci s'était débarrassé des trois Chevalier d'Or comme s'ils avaient été des novices. La barrière de protection érigée par Hadès dans son château en Allemagne avait bridé le cosmos des Chevaliers.

- Quel effet ça fait de savoir que tu peux te faire démolir la gueule par des gonzesses et qu'en plus, elles sont descendues chez vous pour nous récupérer sans que vous vous en aperceviez ? Si elle avait continué, elle l'aurait tué, ton pote ! rétorqua le Scorpion sur le même ton avec un magnifique sourire d'une arrogance extrême mais une dangereuse lueur meurtrière dans le regard. Radamanthe eu un mouvement agressif qu'il réprima de justesse.

Ils se défièrent un instant du regard avant de s'éloigner l'un de l'autre. Ils connaissaient les termes du pacte qu'avaient passé les trois Dieux mais les rancœurs étaient encore vives entre les Spectres, les Marinas et les Chevaliers.

En fin d'après-midi les trois Dieux se séparèrent. Kanon se chargea de mettre les Généraux de Poséidon au courant de la situation et Athéna avait encore Hilda de Polaris à rencontrer. Radamanthe fut désigné par Hadès pour accompagner la Déesse pour le représenter auprès de la prêtresse d'Odin et le Dragon des Mers fut prier de tenir le même rôle pour Poséidon. Athéna demanda à Camus de l'accompagner avec les Amazones alors que Saga et Milo resteraient au Domaine Sacré. Le lendemain matin, la délégation se téléportait à l'entrée du Palais du royaume d'Asgard.

* * *

**Sanctuaire d'Odin, samedi 18 avril 1998.**

L'arrivée d'Athéna provoqua une grande agitation au Palais de la Princesse Hilda. Tous les Guerriers Divins se regroupèrent autour d'elle vêtus de leurs armures. Reconnaissant le cosmos de la Déesse, l'état d'alerte baissa d'un cran.

Athéna pénétra dans la grande salle de réception. Après avoir présenté ceux et celles qui l'accompagnaient, elle fit à nouveau le récit de l'histoire des Amazones. Les Guerriers Divins ne demandèrent pas de preuves de la puissance des Amazones. Ils percevaient nettement celle-ci dans la cosmoénergie qu'elles dégageaient. Kanon sentait bien que des regards chargés de haine se posaient sur lui de temps en temps ce qui n'échappa pas au Spectre.

- On dirait que tu n'as pas que des amis ici, murmura-t-il à l'oreille du Dragon.

- Je suis à l'origine de la bataille d'Asgard et donc de la mort de tous ces braves Guerriers.

- T'as pas fait dans la dentelle sur c'coup là !

- J'ai horreur de faire les choses à moitié !

- Tu penses qu'ils croient à ta rédemption ?

- Je l'espère sinon, je ne sortirai jamais vivant d'ici !

- Douce musique à mes oreilles.

- Enfoiré ! Tu m'en veux encore parce que je t'ai vaincu ?

- Bien sur, qu'est-ce que tu crois !

Ils s'éloignèrent l'un de l'autre, la colère commençant à les gagner. Mais Hagen de Mérak se glissa auprès du Marinas.

- A cause toi, je suis mort ainsi que mes compagnons. Aujourd'hui la femme que j'aime est plus âgée que moi et me regarde comme un gamin alors qu'elle était amoureuse de moi. Si je peux, je te tuerai.

- Tu n'en feras rien Hagen de Mérak, fit la voix douce et dangereusement calme de Kayla. Les deux hommes se retournèrent pour voir une Amazone au regard flamboyant de colère.

- Touches à un seul de ses cheveux et je broie ta jolie p'tite gueule entre deux doigts ! poursuivit-elle sur le même ton en lui montrant le geste. Tu étais mort, aujourd'hui t'es vivant. Qu'est-ce que tu veux de plus ? Ca te suffit pas ? Tu devrais être reconnaissant envers les Dieux au lieu de pleurnicher. Si tu veux qu'elle cesse de t'voir comme un gosse, alors conduis-toi en homme !

Hagen perçut la sauvagerie dans l'aura de l'Amazone et préféra opérer une retraite prudente en jetant un regard de dégoût à Kanon.

- Merci, fit celui-ci, toujours sur le ton de la confidence. Que me vaut le plaisir de ton intervention ?

- Nous avons prêté serment à Athéna. Nous sommes frères et sœurs d'armes désormais. Et pour moi, la famille c'est sacrée !

- Je suis flatté princesse.

- Et tu as dis que tu m'emmènerais au "Free Love" Pour ça, faut qu'tu sois en vie.

Elle s'éloigna tranquillement. Kanon baissa la tête pour dissimuler le rire qui lui secouait doucement les épaules. Décidément, cette fille avait le don de le surprendre. Il l'avait cru sur point de dépecer à mains nues le Guerrier Divin de Beta alors qu'elle lui faisait la morale pour finir par plaisanter avec le Marinas.

Il réalisa que c'était la première fois qu'elle lui adressait vraiment la parole depuis qu'il l'avait embrassée après leur combat contre les Abarites. La veille, il lui avait juste demandé si elle allait bien après son affrontement avec Eaque. A l'évocation de ce baiser qu'ils avaient échangé, une douce chaleur s'empara de son ventre et de ses reins. Il crevait d'envie de recommencer, de la tenir encore dans ses bras. Il l'avait senti consentante contre lui. Son corps ressentait encore celui de l'Amazone à cet instant, souple comme une liane, désirable. Il observa la jeune femme qui discutait avec les jumeaux Sid de Mizar et Bud d'Alcor. Visiblement ils étaient sous le charme. Elle était pétillante, gaie, spirituelle tout comme Naralys qui était en grande discussion avec Siegfried, Albéric et Fenrir. Camus hochait la tête poliment en écoutant Thor et Mime alors que Lysia, Hilda et Athéna riaient ensemble. Il se sentit un peu seul mais ça ne le dérangea pas plus que ça. Il s'approcha d'une des fenêtres de la salle et regarda dehors. Partout de la neige et de la glace. Du blanc et encore du blanc. Il trouva malgré tout une certaine beauté à ce paysage monochrome même si pour rien au monde il ne voudrait vivre ici.

- C'est un pays dur mais c'est le mien et je l'aime, fit la voix d'Hilda à ses cotés.

Il ne répondit rien, ne sachant que dire à celle dont il avait emprisonné l'esprit grâce à l'Anneau des Nibelungen par l'intermédiaire de Poséidon.

- Je sais ce que tu as traversé, Athéna m'a tout raconté. Je sais aussi que tu t'es repenti, qu'elle t'a pardonné ainsi que tes compagnons et que tu n'as pas hésité à offrir ta vie pour stopper l'Ultime Eclipse. Je veux que tu saches que moi aussi je t'ai pardonné. Laisse un peu de temps à mes Guerriers pour faire la même chose.

- Merci Princesse Hilda, souffla-t-il après quelques secondes de silence, surpris par ces paroles. Vous n'imaginez pas à quel point c'est important pour moi. Désormais je me battrai pour vous aux cotés de vos Guerriers si c'est nécessaire. Vous pourrez toujours compter sur moi.

- Je le sais. Espérons juste que ce ne soit pas nécessaire, répondit-elle en posant une main apaisante sur son bras. Son armure d'écailles ne réagit pas à ce contact alors qu'elle aurait envoyé une violente décharge électrique si Hilda avait été un ennemi. Il songea que les quatre Sanctuaires étaient vraiment liés les uns aux autres par des liens solides et francs. Il se mit à espérer en l'avenir mais se rappela soudain qu'une catastrophe allait leur tomber dessus d'ici la fin de l'année 2000 et son regard s'assombrit. Kayla qui l'observait discrètement vit le changement dans ces yeux et se demanda à quoi il pouvait bien penser…

* * *

**Sanctuaire d'Athéna **

Après avoir déjeunés à Asgard, Athéna et sa délégation rentrèrent au Domaine Sacré. La Reine estimait qu'elle avait négligé les devoirs de sa charge un peu trop longtemps et qu'elle avait beaucoup de travail à rattraper.

Le lendemain Saori repartit pour Tokyo avec Seiya, Shiryu, Shunrei et Seika. Dans les jours qui suivirent, Fabio regagna le Brésil, Shaka et Shura avaient décidé de se partager entre l'Inde et l'Espagne, Aïoros, Aïolia et Marine retournèrent en Afrique. Shun et Hyoga s'occupaient de deux orphelinats en Russie et Ikki avait décidé de rester au Sanctuaire avec les Chevaliers d'Or.

Entre leur entraînement le matin, ceux des apprentis l'après-midi et les petites soirées chez les uns et les autres, la vie s'écoulait paisiblement.

Un beau jour, profitant que Saga était à Athènes et Kanon au Sanctuaire Sous-Marin, les Chevaliers se retrouvèrent chez Mû qui s'ennuyait d'Orlyna.

- On doit penser à l'anniversaire des jumeaux c'est dans dix jours.

- Mon p'tit Bélier, c'est pour ça qu'on est là, fit Milo en lui tapant sur l'épaule.

- Quel Temple accueillera la petite sauterie ? demanda Angelo, mettant le doigt sur un point crucial.

- On le fera chez moi, proposa Dohko.

- Merci papy, plaisanta Mikael, voilà un point de réglé.

- On devra aller en ville pour leur acheter leurs cadeaux.

- Et si on disait aux filles de venir ? suggéra Ikki.

- Toi t'as envi de terminer ce que tu as commencé au "Free Love", fit Camus avec un sourire en coin

- Et alors ?

- Non rien, je constate, c'est tout.

- Je suis d'accord pour les filles, s'exclama Milo appuyé d'Angelo.

- Alors c'est ok, conclue Dohko. Mikael tu es volontaire d'office pour m'aider à tout préparer.

- Moi je contact les Chevaliers Divins et Athéna, proposa Camus, mais je ne suis pas certain qu'elle puisse venir.

- Je vais au Sanctuaire de Gaïa pour prévenir Kayla et les autres, décida Angelo.

- Et moi je fais le tour des Bronze et des Argents qui sont ici pour les inviter.

- Tu peux les prévenir par télépathie Milo, lui rappela Mû. Moi j'aiderai Dohko et Mikael.

- Je préfère le leur dire de vive voix, comme ça je ferai un tour dans le Sanctuaire pour contrôler les patrouilles. J'ai l'impression qu'il y a du relâchement parmi les gardes et depuis l'attaque des Berserkers, on doit être prudent.

- Allez, les gars ! On bouge !

* * *

**Sanctuaire de Gaïa.**

Angelo traversa le passage et se retrouva dans le bureau de Belta qui l'attendait. Après lui avoir expliqué la raison de sa visite, elle l'accompagna jusqu'aux arènes d'entraînements où elle pensait trouver les jeunes femmes mais elles n'y étaient pas.

- Elles sont peut-être parties contrôler nos frontières. Attends, je vais les avertir de ta présence.

Quelques secondes plus tard, elle lui confirma qu'elles étaient sur la frontière de l'est et qu'elles arrivaient.

- J'ai beaucoup de travaille, il faut que je te laisse. Mais tu peux les attendre ici, elles ne devraient pas tarder.

- Merci Belta.

Elle inclina la tête et laissa le Cancer dans le jardin. Il laissa son regard se promener au hasard sur ce paysage. Il y avait des allées dallées bordées de massifs de fleurs odorantes et colorées. Des arceaux en bois pris d'assaut par des rosiers grimpants à rendre jaloux Mikael lui-même. Des saules pleureurs, des peupliers, des pins savamment plantés qui offraient l'ombre de leur feuillage à intervalles plus ou moins réguliers. Il entendait le chant des oiseaux et les crissements des insectes. Un sentiment de plénitude l'envahi, il se sentait bien, incroyablement bien. Il sourit un instant, lui Masque de Mort un des assassins de Saga lorsqu'il était Grand Pope, lui qui n'avait aucune pitié, aucun remord, lui dont la cruauté n'égalait que le plaisir qu'il prenait à tuer, voilà qu'il s'attendrissait devait la beauté d'un jardin. Un bruit de sabot le sorti de sa contemplation. Il regarda arriver les quatre Amazones au triple galop, en train de rirent comme des gamines, Naralys en tête. Ses cheveux blonds flottaient au vent, ses joues étaient rosies par la chevauchée, sa respiration haletante et ses yeux bleus brillaient d'excitation. Elle sauta de cheval en poussant un cri de victoire. Angelo la trouva divine. Elle se tourna et le vit. Un sourire lumineux éclaira son visage.

- Mais c'est mon p'tit crabe préféré ! s'écria la jeune femme en plaquant un baiser sur la joue d'un Angelo un peu dépassé par cette démonstration d'affection.

- Que nous vaut la plaisir de ta visite, mon ami ? lui demanda Kayla sur le même ton en l'embrassant elle aussi.

- Euh… je suis venu pour vous inviter chez nous pour l'anniversaire des jumeaux. On va faire ça dans le Temple de la Balance. C'est le trente mai, ça tombe un samedi.

- Vous invitez qui ? s'enquit Mursia.

- Vous quatre, Djénia, Parésia, enfin toutes celles qui veulent venir. Dites-nous juste combien vous serez, qu'on puisse prévoir pour la bouffe.

- Et si on faisait d'une pierre deux coups, poursuivit Kayla. Le vingt-cinq, c'est l'anniversaire des jumelles.

- Génial ! bondit Angelo. On pourra le faire quand même samedi soir et ensuite on pourrait aller au "Free Love"

- Moi j'suis partante, déclara Naralys en regardant ses amies qui approuvèrent de la tête. On se charge de prévenir les autres.

- Ok ! On se voit le trente. Allez, j'y vais, les autres m'attendent pour les aider.

- Vous n'avez pas besoin d'un coup de main, demanda Kayla alors qu'il s'éloignait.

- Non, c'est bon. Faut qu'ça reste un peu une surprise quand même! Ciao ragazze !

* * *

**Sanctuaire d'Athéna, samedi 30 mai 1998**

Ils avaient décidé de commencer la fête de bonne heure. Après tout, il y avait quatre anniversaires à fêter. Il ne manquait personne. L'arrivée des Amazones fut l'occasion d'une effusion d'embrassades. Dohko et Mikael avait loué le matériel son et lumière au même magasin que Kanon le faisait toujours. Etant donné le nombre d'invités, ils avaient décidé de faire ça dans le Temple plutôt que dans l'appartement de Dohko qui malgré sa superficie aurait été trop petit.

Shion avait renforcée la barrière de cosmos et ils ne risquaient pas d'être surpris par qui que se soit même si les premiers Temples étaient vides.

Kanon et Saga avaient été gâtés ainsi que Mursia et Orlyna. Il restait un cadeau à ouvrir, une petite boite. Les Gémeaux l'ouvrir ensemble. Kanon eut un hoquet de surprise et se retourna vers le mur derrière lui, la tête basse, les mains sur les hanches. Saga eut une réaction identique mais resta face à ses amis. Des larmes brulantes roulaient sur ses joues. Mikael s'approcha et le pris dans ses bras mais il se dégagea.

Dans l'écrin, il y avait deux pendentifs. En fait il s'agissait d'un pendentif brisé en deux parties. Les deux morceaux d'un cœur en or avec un S et un K gravés au dessus d'un petit diamant. Saga pris celui avec le S et le passa au coup de son frère qui fit la même chose avec l'autre.

- Tu gardes la moitié de mon cœur et je garde la moitié du tien Kanon !

Leur étreinte fut terrible. Personne ne parlait, beaucoup avaient les yeux humides devant cette scène d'émotions intenses et magnifiques.

- Qui a eu cette brillante idée ? sourit Kanon en essuyant son visage.

- C'est Camus, avoua Milo. C'est lui qui l'a dessiné.

Ils pensaient être remis de leurs émotions quand Kayla demanda le silence.

- Nous avons aussi un présent un peu particulier pour les jumeaux, enfin surtout pour Kanon, déclara-t-elle. Les jumelles se dirigèrent vers une colonne de derrière laquelle elles sortirent une Pandora Box frappée de l'emblème des Gémeaux.

- Ne me dit pas que… commença Kanon en s'approchant de la boite. Kayla lui fit oui de la tête.

- C'est la seconde armure des Gémeaux ? demanda Saga, incrédule.

- Si Kanon est digne de la porter, elle le reconnaîtra, expliqua la jeune femme.

Il s'arrêta à deux mètre de l'objet sans que celui-ci ne réagisse. Il regarda la Pandora Box. Elle était en tout point identique à celle de Saga. Rien n'aurait pu les différencier l'une de l'autre.

- Vas-y Kanon, l'encouragea Milo à mi-voix.

- J'ai peur qu'elle ne m'accepte pas, murmura-t-il.

Kayla s'approcha du Gémeaux et posa une main sur son bras. Il sursauta à ce contact et sentit son courage revenir. Il enflamma son cosmos, la jeune femme s'écarta. Un éclair de lumière jaillit de la boite qui s'ouvrit. L'armure d'Or s'éleva. Les éléments se séparèrent avant de recouvrir le corps de Kanon. Elle était splendide, brillant de mille feux. Il la sentait vibrer sur lui, son pouvoir l'enveloppait et le pénétrait. Saga appela aussi son armure. Les deux jumeaux se regardèrent. Ils sentaient une formidable puissance émaner de leur cosmoénergie.

- Tu es le premier à la porter, lui confia Kayla

Elles étaient parfaitement accordées, en harmonie. Les Gémeaux ne faisaient plus qu'un. Ils sentirent un autre cosmos se mêler au leur. Les jumelles venaient de les rejoindre.

- Vous allez devoir apprendre à combattre ensemble, leur dit Mursia.

- Vous n'imaginez pas à quel point ça va décupler votre puissance, vous devrez l'apprivoiser.

- J'ai rarement senti un cosmos aussi puissant, souffla Angelo.

- Ouais ! Faudra pas les gonfler ! lâcha Naralys provoquant l'hilarité de tous.

Kanon et Saga retirèrent leurs armures et la fête continua. Les jumeaux allaient d'un groupe à l'autre, plaisantant, riant. De temps en temps, leurs regards se croisaient, ils se souriaient, ils étaient heureux. Kanon croisait aussi le regard de Kayla, elle semblait l'appeler. Il s'approcha derrière elle et posa un bras autour sa taille. Elle sursauta en sentant son souffle près de son oreille.

- Pourquoi avez-vous attendu ce soir pour m'offrir l'armure ? chuchota-t-il

- On s'est dit que c'était une bonne occasion.

- Qui a eu cette idée ?

- C'est important ?

- Je sais pas, peut-être…

- C'est moi…

Elle sentit le bras de Kanon la serrer contre lui pour l'embrasser sur la joue.

- Tu ne sais pas ce que ça représente pour moi, merci ! souffla-t-il contre sa peau. Kayla frissonna violemment et Kanon le sentit…

Le niveau de la musique augmenta incitant à la danse. Kayla et Mursia entamèrent un zouk torride, frôlant leur corps de façon suggestive. Mikael se plaça derrière la jumelle, récoltant un regard acéré de la part de Shion. Dohko, qui avait bien compris comment danser le zouk, fit de même avec Kayla. Saga attrapa Shaina tandis que Parésia mettait le feu à Ikki. Camus, mort de rire, dansait avec Hyoga qui poussait des cris de vierge effarouché et Naralys se partageait une fois de plus Milo et Angelo. Orphée avait enlacé June pendant que Shun jouait les DJ. Mû avait adopté le rôle du photographe pour immortaliser la soirée sous l'œil attendrit d'Orlyna qui ne le quittait pas des yeux. Finalement lassée, elle lui retira l'appareil des mains et l'entraîna avec elle au milieu des danseurs.

C'est un groupe passablement aviné que le patron du "Free Love" vit arriver. Il songea un instant à leur refuser l'entrée mais la présence de Shion, Dohko et Mû qu'il savait être les plus raisonnables et capables de maîtriser leurs amis l'en dissuada.

Ils occupèrent trois tables immédiatement garnies de coupes et de bouteilles de champagne. Ils ne restèrent pas longtemps assis. La piste de danse les attirait comme aimant. La musique battait dans leurs tempes, les basses résonnaient dans leur poitrine, l'alcool coulait dans leurs veines, perturbant leur sens. Ikki et Parésia avait disparu ainsi que Camus et Djénia. Shun et Hyoga se rapprochaient de façon plus qu'amicale. Kayla, les jumelles, Naralys, Kanon, Milo, Angelo, Saga, Mikael, Shion, Dohko et Mû dansaient en solitaires. Les mouvements devenaient lascifs et très suggestifs. Au bout d'une heure, plusieurs couples avaient disparus. Soit dans l'un des salons du "Free Love", soit au Sanctuaire. Saga dit à son frère qu'il rentrait avec Mikael. Les Atlantes disparurent à leur tour. Il ne restait que Kayla, Naralys, Kanon, Milo et Angelo. Le DJ lança les slows et Kanon prit Kayla par la taille. La première chanson n'était pas terminée qu'ils s'aperçurent qu'ils étaient les derniers. Ils s'étaient tournés autour toute la soirée, se frôlant, échangeant des regards chargés de désir contenu. Maintenant ils étaient l'un contre l'autre, mais n'en continuaient pas moins leur petit jeu. Front contre front, leurs mains unies, les yeux fermés ils ondulaient l'un contre l'autre, lentement, au rythme de la musique. Kanon passa ses bras autour de la jeune femme qui noua les siens autour de son cou. Ce contact arracha un soupir à Kayla qui n'échappa pas au Marinas.

- Et si on disparaissait nous aussi ? chuchota-t-elle tout contre son oreille.

- Où veux-tu aller ?

- Chut… c'est une surprise…

Kanon régla les dernières consommations et ils sortirent de la discothèque. Kayla tiraient Kanon en marchant à reculons sans le quitter des yeux, un sourire mystérieux aux lèvres. Arrivés dans la ruelle déserte, elle les téléporta au Sanctuaire de Gaïa…

Ils étaient dans un lieu noir et glacial. Kayla n'avait pas maîtrisé la trajectoire à cause d'un taux d'alcoolémie assez élevé.

- On est où ? fit la voix de Kanon, tout près d'elle.

- Aucune idée !

- Tu t'es un peu manquée on dirait.

- Sans blague !

- Attends avec le cosmos on y verra plus clair.

Deux auras dorées les enveloppèrent projetant une lumière autour d'eux. Les yeux arrondis de surprise, ils furent pris d'un fou rire inextinguible. Ils se tenaient les cotes, Kayla avait glissé au sol tellement elle riait. Kanon se tapait sur les genoux. Un fou rire comme on en a pas souvent.

- Alors là, chapeau ! T'as fait fort ! hoqueta le Marinas en reprenant son souffle.

- Pas étonnant qu'on s'gèle ! fit-elle en se tordant de rire à nouveau entraînant Kanon avec elle.

- La chambre froide des cuisines du Palais Royal ! Remarque on crèv'ra pas d'faim !

Elle se releva et s'approcha de lui de façon câline et se coula dans ses bras.

- Ca pourrait très vite devenir un sauna, fit-elle d'une voix sensuelle.

- J'aime bien les endroits insolites, voir même risqués mais là j'avoue que c'est pas trop mon truc.

Il referma ses bras sur elle et l'embrassa. C'était un baiser charger de désir inassouvi. Il n'aimait pas l'endroit mais n'aurait pas non plus résisté bien longtemps si Kayla ne s'était pas reculée.

- T'as raison. Mais maintenant j'ai peur que…

_- Kayla, ta fille est fiévreuse_, fit la voix de Mirtha, le médecin de la clinique, dans sa tête.

_- J'arrive !_ Mais c'est pas vrai ! ragea-t-elle en s'éloignant de Kanon.

- Qu'est-ce que t'arrives ?

- Ma fille est malade, je dois aller la voir.

- Ta fille ? Tu ne m'avais pas dis que tu avais une fille.

- On a jamais eu l'occasion d'en parler, fit-elle d'une petite voix, se sentant un peu coupable de lui avoir caché ce "détail" de sa vie. J'en ai même deux. Ecoutes, je suis aussi frustrée que toi d'arrêter ce qu'on avait commencé. Mais je te…

- Y a pas d'soucis ma belle ! Va voir ta fille ! fit-il en prenant son visage entre ses mains pour déposer un baiser tendre sur ses lèvres. Sors-moi juste d'ici ! On se verra plus tard…

Elle réussi à les téléporter devant le Palais et ouvrit un passage vers le Sanctuaire d'Athéna par lequel Kanon disparut après l'avoir embrassé encore une fois.

Elle se précipita au gynécée, au chevet de Nirana, l'aînée de ses filles qui avait quatre ans.

- Qu'est-ce qu'elle a ? demanda-t-elle à Mirtha en arrivant.

- Rien de grave, une rhinopharyngite. Sa fièvre est tombée mais elle n'arrêtait pas de te réclamer.

Kayla s'allongea sur le lit aux cotés de sa petite princesse.

- Hé ben mon cœur, fit-elle doucement en embrassant le petit front moite. T'as mal à la gorge ?

- Oui, répondit l'enfant d'une toute petite voix.

- Je suis là, ça va aller mon trésor. Il faut dormir maintenant, demain ça ira beaucoup mieux. D'accord ?

La petite fille secoua légèrement la tête en signe d'assentiment et regarda sa mère avec ses grands yeux encore brillants de fièvre. Il n'y avait que dans le regard de sa fille que Kayla voyait qui elle était vraiment. Ce regard immense et profond, plein d'amour et d'innocence, de naïveté et de confiance aveugle. La mère et la fille s'endormirent rapidement et Mirtha sortit sans bruit pour ne pas les déranger.

* * *

Kanon se retrouva devant le Palais du Grand Pope et rumina intérieurement sa frustration. Décidément, le sort leur en voulait. Ils avaient envie l'un de l'autre mais il n'y avait pas moyen de trouver quelques heures pour assouvir ce désir. Il décida de descendre les escaliers jusqu'à son Temple pour calmer le brasier qui lui dévorait délicieusement les entrailles.

Toutes ses pensées étaient tournées vers Kayla. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser à elle. Il voyait ses yeux verts pétillants, ses lèvres douces qui pouvaient distiller aussi bien des paroles tendres que des mots terriblement effrayant quand il repensait à la réaction de Hagen de Mérak. Il voyait son corps parfait, délicat et puissant, ses courbes affolantes. Il l'avait sentit vibrante dans ses bras, sauvage pendant les combats. Il avait été terrifié à l'idée qu'elle soit blessée par Eaque du Garuda. Il avait encore en mémoire le parfum de sa peau, de ses cheveux. Curieusement, cela ne lui semblait pas inconnu, il avait une impression de déjà vu dont il n'arrivait pas à se débarrasser. Et il avait vu dans ses yeux son inquiétude pour sa fille, il espéra de tout son cœur que la petite n'avait rien de grave. Il avait beau retourner tout ça dans sa tête, il arrivait toujours à la même conclusion.

- Elle m'a harponné !

Il traversa rapidement le Temple du Scorpion où il perçut trois cosmos en pleine extase.

- _Au moins, y en a qui s'amuse !_ songea-t-il en souriant.

Il songea avec une grimace de jalousie, que Camus avait passé une nuit avec elle. Mais il ne leur en voulait ni à l'un ni à l'autre, il n'en avait pas le droit. Chacun était libre. Il comprenait d'où venait cette complicité entre Kayla et le Verseau. Le gardien du onzième Temple lui avait clairement dit ce qui c'était passé entre eux, sans rentrer dans les détails, et que depuis ils étaient amis. Mais malgré tout, Kanon était jaloux.

Il arriva chez lui et, après avoir pris une douche à peine tiède, s'allongea sur son lit entièrement nu. Il croisa les bras derrière sa tête et regarda le plafond dans l'obscurité de sa chambre. Son visage apparut devant ses yeux à nouveau. Il la voyait danser au "Free Love" sur la piste, contre lui. Une puissante sensation embrasa son ventre et son sexe se raidi. Ses mains descendirent sur son corps pour apaiser ce feu qui le dévorait de l'intérieur mais il obtint l'effet contraire. Il couvrit son visage de ses mains, un peu honteux.

_- J'vais quand même pas me palucher comme un ado sur la page centrale de "Playboy"! Mais qu'est-ce qui m'arrive ! _

Pourtant ses mains échappèrent à son contrôle. Il caressa son ventre et son entre-jambe en gémissant. Le plaisir l'emporta, il se mordit la lèvre inférieure pour ne pas crier son nom. Il essuya son ventre sali de sa semence avec un mouchoir en papier et se retourna pour dormir. Si son corps était momentanément soulagé, son esprit lui, restait en ébullition.

_- Kayla, qu'est-ce que tu m'as fait ?_ songea-t-il en sombrant lentement dans les bras de Morphée. Il sursauta et se releva sur un coude. Il venait de comprendre.

_- Je suis amoureux ! Comme un gosse ! Raide dingue de cette fille ! Je suis fou d'elle !_

Un sourire fendit son visage d'une oreille à l'autre et là il s'endormit. Son esprit s'était lui aussi tranquillisé…

A suivre…

* * *

J'espère que ça vous a plus. Si vous laissez des reviews, j'y répondrais. Merci 


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer :** Tout l'univers de Saint Seiya que vous reconnaîtrez aisément appartient à Masami Kuramada. Les autres personnages sont à moi et ceux de la mythologie à tout le monde. Je n'ai pas d'informations précises concernant certains personnages de Saint Seiya, j'ai donc mis ce que m'arrangeait.

**Genre :** Romance/aventure avec de l'humour, enfin j'espère, de l'amour aussi Yaoi, bi, het, groupe. Un peu OOC. Les couples sont classiques.

**Rating :** M.

**Notes** : Des lemons, un incendie, des révélations. J'espère que vous aimerez.

* * *

**Chapitre 16**

**Sanctuaire d'Athéna, la même nuit.**

Angelo se matérialisa dans sa salle de bain. Au passage, il avait perdu Milo et Naralys. Il gagna le centre de son Temple et étendit son cosmos le long des marches. Il trouva le Scorpion et l'Amazone quatre Temples plus haut. Il se maudit en se répétant que l'alcool et la téléportation ne faisait vraiment pas bon ménage. Pour éviter une autre erreur de trajectoire, il entreprit de monter à pied.

Milo et Naralys ne s'étaient même pas posé la question de savoir où était passé le Cancer. Ils étaient arrivés dans le salon de l'appartement de Milo et avaient sauté l'un sur l'autre. Ils ne s'étaient pas déshabillés, ils avaient arraché leurs fringues. Ils ne leurs restaient que leur sous-vêtements lorsqu'ils s'effondrèrent sur le lit.

- Et si on se calmait pour apprécier, susurra Naralys d'une voix rauque.

- J'suis pour faire durer les choses…

- Mmm… plus c'est long plus c'est bon, hein…

- T'as tout compris…

Elle avait coincé le Scorpion sous elle et l'embrassait à pleine bouche. Leurs langues virtuoses se goûtaient, leurs mains audacieuses partaient à la découverte du corps de l'autre, caressantes, excitantes. L'Amazone abandonna la bouche de Milo pour attaquer le lobe de l'oreille, caresse qui s'accompagna d'un gémissement. Puis elle descendit dans le cou, sur l'épaule qu'elle mordilla, la poitrine où elle s'arrêta un long moment pour titiller les tétons de la langue et des dents. Milo se tordait de plaisir, ses mains se perdaient dans la chevelure blonde qui descendait toujours plus bas.

- Haaan… Naralys… tu me rends fou…

- Mmm… et ça ne fait que commencer…

Elle descendit encore, léchant la peau, frôlant les flancs. Elle posa une main sur le renflement du boxer arrachant un cri au Scorpion qui se mordit la lèvre. Elle le mordilla à travers le tissu puis elle glissa ses doigts sous l'élastique. Elle plongea son regard voilé de désir dans celui de Milo qui était proche de la folie. Il la regarda retirer le vêtement, libérant son sexe dressé et douloureux. Elle eut une expression admirative et sourit en haussant les sourcils. Sans le perdre des yeux, elle commença à passer sa langue du bas vers le haut alors que ses doigts caressaient les testicules. Le scorpion était plongé dans un état second, quelque part entre l'extase pure et la folie douce. Il ne voyait plus que cette bouche sensuelle qui happait son membre gonflé. Il ne pourrait plus résister bien longtemps.

- Eh bien, je vois que vous avez commencé sans moi.

Angelo se tenait à l'entrée de la chambre nonchalamment appuyé contre le chambranle de la porte et observait les deux amants depuis plusieurs minutes. Il avait senti une grande agitation dans leurs deux cosmoénergies en arrivant et bien qu'ayant deviné à quoi elle était du, il avait eu envie de se rincer l'œil tout simplement. Il avait camouflé son cosmos et était entré dans le huitième Temple. En arrivant devant la chambre, il avait été comme hypnotiser par la scène qui se déroulait sous ses yeux. Il ne pouvait détourner le regard de ce sexe qui entrait et sortait de cette magnifique bouche. Il déglutit avec difficulté et son pantalon commença à le serrer à l'entre-jambe, une délicieuse sensation courant dans son ventre et ses reins.

- Angelo, tu es en retard, minauda Naralys en le voyant. Tu te joins à nous ?

Si l'invitation était inattendue, elle eut pour effet de faire grimper la température de la pièce de plusieurs degrés. La jeune femme se leva et s'approcha du Cancer. Sa démarche féline captura les sens d'Angelo. Milo en profita pour reprendre ses esprits et songea que la présence de son ami serait encore plus excitante. Ils désiraient tous les deux Naralys et apparemment la jeune femme n'avait pas envi de choisir entre les deux Chevaliers. Elle enroula ses bras autour du cou du Cancer et glissa son corps nu contre le sien en l'embrassant. Angelo ne résista pas longtemps à une telle invitation. Il lui rendit son baiser, savourant sa langue et ses courbes affolantes. Il croisa le regard de Milo qui lui souriait. Elle lui retira sa chemise et son pantalon. Accroupi devant lui elle entreprit de lui prodiguer la même caresse qu'à Milo. Angelo, adossé au mur, avait la tête en arrière et les yeux fermé. A cet instant, le Cancer dégageait une telle sensualité que le Scorpion déglutit avec difficulté. Il laissa son regard parcourir son ami avec gourmandise alors que lui-même passait une main chaude sur son torse et son ventre. A nouveau, Angelo le regarda par dessus l'épaule de l'Amazone et lorsqu'il vit le Scorpion se caresser lentement, il lui adressa un clin d'œil aguicheur et complice.

Angelo sentait ses jambes flageoler à mesure que son excitation augmentait. Naralys s'en aperçut et le poussa vers le lit ou Milo lui fit une place. Le Scorpion, le regard brillant d'excitation, se délectait du spectacle. La jeune femme observa ses deux amants avec un regard sensuel et assombri de désir.

- Deux bêtes à pinces pour moi toute seule, ronronna-t-elle, mmm…j'en ai d'la chance…

Elle grimpa sur le lit et rampa vers eux. A cet instant l'image d'une panthère sur le point de se jeter sur sa proie leur traversa l'esprit. Elle se plaça entre les deux hommes et posa ses mains sur leur sexe. Deux grondements de plaisir lui indiquèrent qu'ils aimaient l'exquise torture dont ils étaient la cible. Elle s'inclina sur Angelo et le prit dans entre ses lèvres le faisant crier, tout en continuant à caresser Milo. Les deux Chevaliers se rapprochèrent et commencèrent à s'embrasser et se caresser. Le Scorpion se pencha ensuite sur la poitrine du Cancer pour agacer les perles de chair de la langue et des doigts lui arrachant des gémissements. Voyant cela, l'Amazone sentit son excitation s'intensifier. _"Ah ! La bisexualité ! Quelle belle chose ! "_ songea-t-elle.

Elle inversa et recommença, encore et encore les amenant doucement mais sûrement aux portes de l'extase sans jamais les franchir. Elle joua un long moment, jusqu'à ce que Milo la rejoigne, prenant à son tour le sexe d'Angelo dans sa bouche.

Un grondement fauve sortit de la bouche du Cancer sous la double caresse qui l'amena au bord de l'orgasme. Naralys diffusa le Parfum d'Aphrodite pour qu'il se calme. Angelo était à la limite de la folie tant son plaisir était intense. Milo n'avait vraiment aucun tabou en matière de sexe. Il prit d'ailleurs l'initiative de se glisser entre les jambes de la jeune femme, sur le dos, pour mettre son sexe à hauteur de sa bouche. Il commença alors à explorer de la langue cette intimité rose et humide provocant des gémissements et des râles. Ses doigts investirent les deux orifices faisant bondir Naralys de plaisir. Les trois corps n'étaient plus que plaintes lascives et râles profonds. La jeune femme se redressa et chevaucha Angelo qui cria lorsqu'elle s'empala sur lui. Elle commença à bouger offrant son corps aux caresses de l'italien. Milo se colla contre son dos parcourant lui aussi ses courbes parfaites, déposant des baiser humides sur ses épaules, sa nuque, sa bouche quand elle tournait la tête.

- J'vous veux… tous les deux ! gémit-elle en se penchant sur le Cancer offrant sa magnifique croupe au Scorpion. Le grec lubrifia son sexe et se présenta à l'entrée du passage étroit. Angelo s'était immobilisé pour faciliter la pénétration et sentit son ami se frayer un chemin entre les reins de Naralys. Celle-ci poussa un cri de douleur et de plaisir confondu. C'est elle qui entama les mouvements, sentant ces deux lances de feu ravager son corps et faisant naître des vagues sublimes de sensations inouïes. Après quelques hésitations ils accordèrent parfaitement leurs mouvements. Naralis criait sans retenue sa jouissance sublimée par les caresses des deux hommes qui dévoraient littéralement son corps des mains et de la bouche. Chacun sentait le sexe de l'autre, seulement séparés par une fine paroi de chair chauffée à blanc. Leur désir était à son comble. Un dernier orgasme de Naralys eut raison d'eux. Un véritable raz de marée les emporta vers des sommets jamais atteint. Ils hurlèrent leur plaisir, les sens ravagés par des sensations fabuleuses. Leurs corps se tendirent comme des arcs prêts à se briser. A bout de souffle et de force, ils s'écroulèrent sur Angelo qui ne réagit même pas sous le poids des deux corps qui écrasait le sien. Ils restèrent longtemps sans bouger, attendant que leur respiration se calme, que leur esprit se reconnecte à la réalité.

- Milo…

- Mmm…

- Tu permets que je prenne une douche ?

- Bien sur…

Naralys se dégagea des corps de ses amants et les laissa en tête à tête.

- Angelo ? marmonna le Scorpion.

- Mmmouais…

- Ca va ?

- J'te dirai ça quand j'aurai atterri…

L'Amazone sortie de la salle de bain et commença à se rhabiller. Le jour allait se lever et elle ne voulait pas rester dormir chez le Scorpion.

- Tu pars déjà ? grommela Milo qui commençait à s'endormir.

- J'ai passé une super nuit avec vous deux ! Une nuit de folie ! Mais faut qu'je rentre.

- On s'revoit bientôt ?

- On est voisin maintenant non ?

Elle sortit rapidement du huitième Temple et regagna le Sanctuaire de Gaïa.

* * *

**Dimanche 31 mai 1998**

Milo sentit qu'il s'éveillait. Lentement, il sortait des bras de Morphée. Il se sentait bien, dans une douce béatitude. Sa main toucha quelque chose de tiède. Il l'explora des doigts et reconnu une autre main. Ce contact fit revenir à sa mémoire la nuit qu'il venait de passer et une agréable chaleur envahit son ventre. Il tourna la tête et vit Angelo paisiblement endormi, nu. Il détailla son corps magnifique, complètement abandonné, détendu par le sommeil. Il aperçut le sexe durci et sourit. Le Cancer devait faire un rêve bien agréable. A cette vue, le Scorpion sentit son corps réagir. Avec des gestes lents et fluides pour éviter de trop bouger le matelas, il se glissa près de son ami et posa sa bouche sur le membre dressé. Il le parcourut de la langue sur toute la longueur avec la légèreté des ailes d'un papillon. Angelo laissa échapper un gémissement. Encouragé, le maître des lieux poursuivit sa caresse, la faisant plus insistante, plus gourmande.

- Milo… qu'est-ce tu fous ?

- J'adore les câlins le matin…

- Mmm… aaah… t'en as jamais assez toi…

- Arrêtes-moi si tu peux…

Et il prit Angelo dans sa bouche. Celui-ci se cambra sous la vague de plaisir, poussant un râle profond. Il attrapa Milo sous les bras et l'attira sur lui. Il plaqua sa bouche sur celle du Scorpion pour un baiser sulfureux, leur corps se frottant l'un conte l'autre, leurs sexes tendus par le violent désir qui les habitaient. Milo semblait déchaîné, il dévorait de la bouche et des mains le Cancer qui ne savait plus comment le contrôler, ni même s'il devait essayer, mais il aimait ça. Le Scorpion prit un tube de lubrifiant dans le tiroir de sa table de nuit pour en recouvrir Angelo avant de le chevaucher et de s'empaler sur lui avec une diabolique lenteur. Il gémit de douleur et de plaisir à la fois.

Immobile, attendant que Milo s'habitue à sa présence, le Cancer caressait son torse et son sexe pour le détendre. Le Scorpion se mit à onduler, des mouvements sensuels et terriblement érotiques. Angelo le regardait, fasciné par la beauté animale qu'il dégageait. Pour avoir fait l'amour avec eux, Angelo songea que seuls Kanon et Mikael pouvaient rivaliser avec Milo dans ces moments là. Il s'accrocha aux hanches de son amant et accéléra les mouvements tout en prenant son membre dans sa main, lui imprimant la même cadence. Leurs gémissements, leurs cris emplirent toute la pièce.

- Milo… plus vite…

-Mmmouiii… plus fort….

Leurs mouvements étaient devenus violents. La brutalité de leur étreinte en disait long sur le désir qu'ils éprouvaient à satisfaire leur plaisir. La jouissance les cueillit comme un couperet, avec la même ardeur qu'ils avaient mis à l'atteindre. Angelo se libéra dans le corps en transe du Scorpion qui se répandit entre leurs ventres. Tous les Temples avaient dû entendre leurs cris de plaisir.

Sous la douche, Angelo s'offrit à Milo, avec la même fougue…

Il était presque deux heures de l'après-midi lorsqu'ils sortirent du huitième Temple sous un soleil radieux. La journée commençait bien…

* * *

**Un peu plus tôt, dans la matinée…**

Kanon se réveilla dans une forme éblouissante. La matinée était assez avancée et il n'avala qu'un café après s'être douché. Il enfila un vieux jeans et un t-shirt bleu, chaussa une paire de basket et sortit du troisième Temple. Il étendit son cosmos pour trouver son frère et ses compagnons. Il se téléporta jusqu'au Temple des Poissons. Saga prenait son petit-déjeuné avec Mikael alors que les autres dormaient encore.

- Salut les amoureux !

- Kanon ! fit Saga en embrassant son frère sur la joue. Tu veux un café ?

- Ouais, merci !

- Alors cette soirée ? Vous êtes rentrés tard ? demanda Mikael en remplissant une tasse.

- Ben avec Kayla on est parti les derniers, c'était… quoi… deux heures…

- Si tôt ! s'exclama le Poisson.

- Ben tout l'monde s'est tiré, on est rentré aussi…

- Vous aviez sûrement d'autre projet en tête, le taquina Saga avec un sourire en coin.

- Ouais, mais on les a pas réalisé.

Il leur raconta brièvement leur arrivée dans la chambre froide sous les rires gentiment moqueurs de Saga et Mikael et que la fille de Kayla était malade.

- J'ignorais qu'elle avait un enfant, fit Mikael en mordant dans une tartine de confiture de framboise.

- Elle en a même deux. Je vais la voir pour prendre des nouvelles de la petite.

- Et accessoirement passer la journée avec elle.

- T'as tout compris frangin. Ca fait partie de mes projets. Bon j'y vais, merci pour le café.

Il déposa un baiser sonore sur le front de son frère et de son "beau-frère" et fila voir Shion.

Celui-ci était à son bureau, encore en robe de chambre, les cheveux hirsutes, preuve que la nuit avait du être agitée.

- Je ne pensais pas voir quelqu'un debout avant midi passé, l'accueillit-il avec un sourire.

- Bonjour Shion. Tu peux m'ouvrir le passage pour le Sanctuaire de Gaïa.

- Ben dis donc, t'es accro toi !

- Hein ?

- Tu vas voir Kayla non ?

- Euh… oui…

- C'est bien ce que je dis. T'es accro !

- Je vais surtout prendre des nouvelles de sa fille. Hier soir elle rentrée en vitesse, la petite avait de la fièvre.

- J'espère que c'est pas grand-chose.

- Mais dis-moi, t'as pas l'air surpris plus que ça.

- Mursia m'en a parlé, elle a une fille aussi.

- Ah. Bon tu me l'ouvres ce passage s'il te plait ?

- Voilà, y a pas l'feu au lac…

Shion prit le pendentif offert par Lysia et procéda comme Kamryl le lui avait enseigné. La permanence de la connexion entre les deux Sanctuaire rendait plus facile l'ouverture. Kanon s'y engouffra après avoir remercié le Grand Pope qui songea qu'il devrait apprendre aux Chevaliers d'Or à utiliser ces pendentifs.

* * *

**Sanctuaire de Gaïa.**

Kanon arriva juste devant le Palais Royal. Il tourna sur lui-même et entra. Il gagna le mess des officiers et frappa à la porte. A l'intérieur il entendait des voix féminines et des rires. La porte s'ouvrit sur une splendide jeune fille qui le regarda de la tête aux pieds avec un sourire appréciateur.

- Qu'est-ce que je peux faire toi Chevalier ? fit-elle d'une voix rauque.

- Euh… Bonjour, je cherche votre Commandant Suprême ou l'une des Gardes Royales.

- Xérétys !

Une jeune femme en armure vint vers lui. Elle avait des yeux et des cheveux noirs comme la nuit, un teint mâte qui trahissait ses origines latines.

- Bonjour. Kayla est avec sa fille. Je vais t'y conduire.

Et sans attendre, elle prit son bras et enflamma son cosmos pour les téléporter tous les deux au gynécée. Le bâtiment accueillait toutes les petites filles dont les mères appartenaient à l'armée. C'étaient leur maison, elles y étaient les reines. Etant donné leur mode vie, les Amazones confiaient l'éducation de leurs enfants à des femmes qui se dévouaient corps et âmes à cette tâche. Mais même si les fillettes ne vivaient pas avec leur mère, elles savaient parfaitement qui elle était et s'était la seule qu'elles appelaient "maman".

- Je l'ai prévenu, elle va venir te voir.

- Merci… Xérétys.

- Ce fut un plaisir Chevalier.

L'Amazone s'éloigna non sans lui avoir jeté un regard aguicheur. Kanon se sentait un peu mal à l'aise d'être observé de cette façon. Il commençait à bien cerner la mentalité des Amazones et il savait que pour elle, les hommes étaient des objets à usage unique la plupart du temps. Mais ça le gênait un peu. A une époque, il aurait tout à fait apprécié d'être reluqué de la sorte mais maintenant, ça le dérangeait.

Il entendit des pas dans l'escalier et se retourna pour voir arriver la femme de ses rêves. Elle se pressa contre lui et l'embrassa avec fougue.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? demanda-t-elle un peu étonnée.

- Je suis venu prendre des nouvelles de ta fille, et te voir.

Elle se coula dans ses bras, la tête appuyée contre sa poitrine ou elle entendit battre son cœur.

- T'es un amour. Elle va bien, c'est juste un gros rhume, la fièvre est tombée

- Est-ce que par hasard, tu me la présenterais ? demanda-t-il avec un air enfantin sur le visage.

- Tu veux la rencontrer ? fit-elle surprise et ravie à la fois.

- Bien sûr. Tout ce qui te concerne m'intéresse.

- Suis-moi.

_- "Jusqu'au bout du monde si tu me le demandes…" _songea-t-il en emboîtant le pas de la jeune femme. Arrivée au premier étage, elle poussa une porte et entra dans une chambre. Tout à l'intérieur prouvait la présence d'un enfant en bas âge. Des poupées traînaient par terre, des peluches de toutes sortes d'animaux, une coiffeuse avec tout ce qu'il fallait dessus pour se coiffer et se maquiller, le tout plongé dans une ambiance pastel de jaune et de vert. Il y avait deux lits mais la compagne de Nirana qui elle n'était pas malade, était à l'école.

- Ma puce, murmura Kayla en s'asseyant sur le lit de sa fille, tu as de la visite.

Kanon s'assit à son tour. La fillette se tourna sous les draps et plongea son regard dans celui du Marinas. Il eut un choc en voyant ces deux prunelles d'un bleu presque liquide tant il était clair. Un bleu turquoise comme les lagons des mers du sud. La ressemblance avec sa mère était surprenante si on exceptait la couleur des yeux.

- Qui tu es ? fit-elle d'une petite voix haut perché.

- Je suis un ami de ta maman, je m'appelle Kanon.

- T'es un Cevalier d'Athéna ? demanda-telle avec un léger zézaiement.

- Euh… oui

- On apprend très tôt certaines choses, lui expliqua Kayla devant l'air étonné du Marinas.

- T'es un Cevalier d'Or ? C'est quoi ton signe ?

- Je suis un des deux Chevaliers d'Or des Gémeaux.

- Alors t'as un frère zumeau ?

- Oui, il s'appelle Saga.

- C'est vrai que t'habites dans un temple et qu'y a plein d'escaliers chez toi ?

- Oui, ma chérie c'est vrai.

- Et Athéna, elle est zolie ?

- Très jolie, mais pas autant que toi.

Kanon riait, complètement conquis par la fillette et répondait à toutes ses questions avec une patience et une gentillesse qui fit fondre le cœur de Kayla. Elle regardait sa fragile petite fille assise sur les genoux du puissant Chevalier parler de tout et de rien comme s'ils se connaissaient depuis toujours. Au bout d'un moment Nirana bailla et avant qu'elle ne s'endorme sur le Dragon des Mers, Kayla la recoucha et prévint la surveillante qu'elle partait pour laisser dormir la petite.

Main dans la main ils redescendirent les escaliers et Kayla l'emmena vers une autre aile du bâtiment.

- J'ai quelqu'un d'autre à te présenter.

- Où on va ?

- A la nurserie.

Ils longèrent une grande baie vitrée derrière laquelle une vaste salle pleine de jeu pour les tous petits résonnait de cris, de rires et de pleurs. Jusqu'à l'âge de trois ans les enfants étaient gardés ici. Kayla se déchaussa imité par Kanon et pénétra dans la salle sur le tapis de jeu. Une petite poupée de tout juste un an regarda la jeune femme. Ses yeux s'illuminèrent et elle poussa un cri "Mama". Elle trottina de sa démarche encore hésitante vers Kayla qui ouvrit les bras pour l'attraper et la serrer dans ces bras. Elle la couvrit de baisers et la chatouilla pour la faire rire. Elle était aussi blonde que sa sœur était brune avec de grands yeux noisette clairs, presque ambre. Par contre elle ne ressemblait pas autant à sa mère que Nirana.

- Et voilà Bélizia, lui dit Kayla.

- Bonjour jeune fille, dit Kanon complètement gâteux en gratouillant le ventre du bébé. Je peux la prendre ?

- Bien sur.

Il attrapa la petite fille et l'embrassa sur les cheveux. Les gestes lui venaient naturellement. Elle semblait se trouver à l'aise dans les bras du Chevalier et lui faisait sourires sur sourires. Kanon était aux anges. Il s'assit par terre en tailleur, Bélizia assise dans le creux de ses jambes et l'amusa avec un ballon et une peluche. Kayla observait la scène, n'arrivant pas à croire que son bébé était dans les bras d'un homme qui pouvait broyer les étoiles d'une seule main. En le voyant si doux et attentionné, une vague d'Amour lui étreignit la gorge, faisant briller ses yeux de larmes contenues. Kanon perçut son trouble dans son cosmos et la regarda mais il ne vit que l'Amour, la tendresse et la douceur d'une mère pour son enfant.

Ils laissèrent finalement Bélizia aux soins des nounous et quittèrent le gynécée.

- Elles ne te manquent pas ?

- Mes filles ? Bien sûr. Mais je m'efforce de les voir le plus souvent possible. Les Amazones qui font parties de l'armée sont un peu frustrées de ne pas voir leurs filles aussi souvent qu'elles le souhaiteraient mais c'est aussi leur avenir que nous assurons de cette manière.

- Elles sont vraiment adorables.

- Merci. Tu veux visiter le Sanctuaire de Gaïa ? On a prévu de le faire façon officielle avec Athéna, Poséidon, Hadès et tout mais j'aimerais te montrer **mon** Sanctuaire. T'emmener là où "officiellement" tu n'iras pas.

- J'suis partant. Emmènes-moi où tu veux.

- D'abord on passe par les cuisines du Palais parce que je meurs de faim.

- T'évites la chambre froide alors ! la chambra Kanon alors qu'elle lui donnait un coup de poing sur l'épaule en riant.

- Tu sais monter à cheval ?

- Oui, mais j'en ai pas fait depuis très longtemps.

- C'est pas grave.

Elle enflamma légèrement son cosmos et contacta un palefrenier de l'écurie pour qu'elle selle Titan et Zéphire. Elle demanda qu'on lui prépare un petit en-cas pour deux personnes qu'ils récupérèrent aux cuisines avant de se rendre à l'écurie.

- Je te présente Zéphire, fit Kayla en flattant l'encolure d'un hongre gris pommelé. Tu m'as dit que tu n'étais pas monté depuis longtemps alors je t'ai choisi un cheval docile et calme.

- Où est le tiens ?

- Le voilà !

Un magnifique étalon noir comme la nuit piaffait à quelques mètres d'eux. Elle s'approcha et lui parla pour le calmer.

- C'est celui que tu montais lors de la bataille contre les Abarites ?

- Oui mais avec sa cuirasse de protection tu n'as pas fait attention.

- Il est magnifique.

- C'est mon troisième bébé. Je l'ai vu naître et je l'ai dressé. Il aura cinq ans en juillet.

- Il a l'air plutôt… fougueux !

- C'est un étalon Kanon, un Akhal-Téké. C'est une race très ancienne originaire du Turkménistan. Il est vif et courageux, puissant et très intelligent. Il s'attache beaucoup à son cavalier. N'essaies jamais de l'approcher si je ne suis pas là. Mais ne t'inquiètes pas avec moi, il est doux comme un chaton. Tiens, tes éperons. Allez en selle !

Elle glissa leur déjeuné dans les fontes de sa selle et enfourcha Titan d'un bond souple et puissant sans se servir des étriers. Kanon, plus prudent, les utilisa pour plus de sureté.

C'est au petit trot, pour permettre au Marinas de retrouver ses sensations et ses marques sur un cheval, qu'ils quittèrent les écuries vers l'extérieur de la ville. Ils partirent au petit galop. Kayla accéléra doucement l'allure à mesure qu'elle sentait Kanon prendre de l'assurance. Ils chevauchèrent ainsi pendant une bonne demi-heure avant de bifurquer vers le sud, en direction des falaises.

- Kanon, ralenti l'allure et reste sur cette route ! Je vais faire courir Titan pour le calmer et je reviens. J'en ai pas pour longtemps !

Il acquiesça. La jeune femme éperonna sa monture. Titan piaffant d'impatience d'avoir ralenti, cabra, lançant furieusement ses sabots en avant. Il bondit, libérant sa puissance et sa fougue. Kayla le laissa partir, se penchant en avant pour accompagner l'animal dans son mouvement. Elle ne faisait qu'un avec le magnifique étalon. Si Kanon n'était pas déjà épris de l'Amazone, c'est à cet instant précis qu'il serait tombé amoureux fou. Dans le dernier regard qu'elle lui lança avant de s'éloigner au triple galop, il vit le même éclat d'excitation sauvage que dans celui du cheval. Ses yeux brillaient, ses joues rosies par leur chevauchée paraient son visage d'une beauté irréelle. Titan distança Zéphire avec une facilité déconcertante. Bientôt le cavalier et son cheval ne furent plus qu'un point à l'horizon. Le Marinas en profita pour observer le paysage qui l'entourait. Il se trouvait sur une route qui traversait des champs de blé et de maïs sur sa droite et à gauche, il y avait des vergers à perte de vue. Il reconnut des pommiers, des poiriers, des pêchers, des cerisiers. Au-delà des champs de céréales, il distingua des serres qui devaient certainement abriter la culture des légumes. Vingt minutes plus tard, il vit arriver Kayla avec un Titan essoufflé, les flancs se soulevant au rythme de sa respiration mais parfaitement docile et calme.

- Alors, où on va ? lui demanda-t-il alors qu'elle le contournait pour se mettre à coté de lui.

- Vers les falaises, on mangera sur la plage.

Ils repartirent au galop, traversant une petite pinède dont les arbres avaient poussé jusqu'au bord de l'eau. Ils laissèrent les chevaux dans une petite clairière couverte d'herbe parcourut par un petit ruisseau qui se jetait directement dans la mer sous la forme d'une toute petite cascade d'à peine deux mètres de haut. Kayla sortit leurs victuailles de ses fontes avec l'aide de Kanon qui avait détaché la couverture à l'arrière de sa selle et elle l'entraîna vers la plage.

Le ruban de sable était minuscule, pas plus d'une cinquantaine de mètre de long sur huit ou dix de large. La plage exposée plein sud était protégée à l'est et à l'ouest par des falaises abruptes d'une dizaine de mètres de hauteur aux pieds desquelles les vagues venaient se fracasser. Ils se laissèrent tomber sur le sable chaud à l'ombre des pins.

- J'ai les crocs ! Qu'est-ce qu'on mange ? demanda-t-il sur un ton léger.

- Alors… il y a… poulet rôti tomate salade, le classique jambon beurre ou bien surimi crevettes mayonnaise.

- Pour moi le surimi !

- Marinas jusqu'au bout des ongles hein !

- Non Chevalier d'Or d'Athéna avant tout. J'adore les produits de la mer depuis tout gamin.

- Poulet pour moi.

Ils mordirent à belles dents dans leurs sandwichs et restèrent silencieux pendant qu'ils remplissaient leurs estomacs affamés. Ils burent au goulot de la même bouteille et terminèrent par des fruits.

- Hé ben, on avait faim !

- Tu crois ? fit-elle doucement. On a même pas dit un mot.

- Parle-moi de toi, de ta vie, demanda Kanon en s'allongeant sur le coté, appuyé sur un coude.

- Jusqu'à ce que la Ceinture me choisisse, je menais une vie plutôt insouciante. Je m'entraînais, j'allais au lycée, je faisais de la musique avec Naralis et les jumelles et je collectionnais les amants. J'ai eu mes filles, mes deux soleils. Tout ça bien sûr, était assaisonné par les combats contre les Abarites. Le fait d'être une Princesse Royale m'a toujours permis d'être informée de certains secrets tel que celui qui nous a révélé votre existence. A quinze ans j'ai intégré la Garde Royale et à seize ans, je portais la Ceinture. De ce fait je suis devenue Commandant Suprême de l'armée et Chef de la Garde Royale. J'ai été formée par Tyrin, notre ancien commandant, et ce fut la fin de la belle vie. Les responsabilités me sont tombées dessus et depuis je les assume en faisant de mon mieux. Je passe également deux jours par semaine au siège de notre société pour apprendre les ficelles du métier de femme d'affaire. Lorsque je quitterai l'armée, je serai amenée à y travailler.

- Combien de temps t'a-t-il fallu pour maîtriser les attaques du Scorpion ?

- Environ six ans. C'est Gaïa qui a demandé, par l'intermédiaire d'une de nos Oracles, à ce que les toutes les Amazones apprennent ces techniques en fonction de leur signe de naissance. Une idée qu'elle a emprunté à Athéna au tout début des Guerres Saintes.

- Tu veux dire que même une jeune Guerrière qui porte une armure en Bronze connaît nos techniques ?

- Oui. Elles n'ont pas la même puissance en fonction du métal de l'armure mais une Bronze ou une Argent du signe du Scorpion connaît la "Restriction" et la "Scarlett Needle". Une Bronze, tu perds connaissance, une Argent, tu tombes dans le coma plusieurs jours ou plusieurs semaines et une Or, tu meurs.

- Comment obtenez-vous vos armures ?

- Celles qui postulent pour faire partie de l'armée sont d'abord entraînées puis soumises à certaines épreuves. Les filles qui réussissent obtiennent une armure. Nous n'avons pas de Pandora Box comme vous. Nos armures se logent dans notre pendentif. Ensuite, en fonction de l'attitude au combat et des capacités que chacune développe, le métal de l'armure change. J'ai commencé avec une armure de Bronze.

- Ta sœur porte une armure d'Or pourtant elle ne fait pas partie de la Garde Royale.

- Elle en a fait partie quand notre mère était encore notre souveraine. Quand on a une armure on la garde jusqu'à la fin. Mais il n'y a que treize Guerrières qui forment la Garde Royale et les treize armures sont les seules à avoir une chaine autour du thorax. Tyrin était notre Commandant Suprême avant moi, elle a toujours son armure d'Or mais sans la chaine. Et toi, dis-moi ce que tu n'as pas dévoilé quand tu nous as raconté ton histoire.

- Oh, il n'y a rien de plus à dire qui soit important.

- Je suis sûre du contraire, fit-elle en s'allongeant à coté du Gémeaux. Il eut un petit sourire désabusé et se perdit dans la contemplation de la mer. Il n'était pas du genre à se confier. Lui, le solitaire, le sauvage qui a fuit les hommes parce que ceux-ci l'avaient trop fait souffrir, son maître d'abord, son frère ensuite que lui-même avait poussé aux frontières du mal absolu. Dans tout ce dédale d'évènements, il avait endurci son caractère et s'était fermé à tout sentimentalisme. Seul point positif, lui qui n'avait pas reçu une éducation digne de ce nom, tout comme les autres Chevaliers parce qu'on leur avait appris la guerre et le combat dès leur plus tendre enfance, le seul point positif fut d'être aux cotés de Julian Solo pour veiller sur lui et le manipuler.

A son contact, Kanon s'était civilisé, cultivé. Il avait appris à ne plus rejeter les hommes, à vivre parmi eux, surtout à se servir d'eux mais la manipulation était une seconde nature chez lui. Julian lui montra comment se tenir en société, comme s'habiller avec élégance et sobriété, dans quel verre boire le vin rouge et le vin blanc et même à jouer du piano. Puis il avait pris la tête des Généraux de Poséidon et avait supervisé leur entraînement deux ans avant que les Chevaliers de Bronze n'investissent le Sanctuaire Sous-Marin.

Il avait été mis à l'écart pour l'obtention de l'armure d'Or des Gémeaux. Mis à l'écart de la Chevalerie d'Athéna. Il n'y avait plus de place dans son cœur que pour la haine, la colère et la vengeance. Elles étaient devenues sa Sainte Trinité à lui.

Puis, à travers son combat contre Ikki, il avait compris son erreur, que cette voie, si tentante par sa facilité soit-elle, ne le conduirait qu'à sa perte. Il réalisa qu'il avait à peine vécu de part ce destin si particulier, et qu'il avait envie de vivre autre chose que les guerres, la destruction, la mort pour un pouvoir qui ne serait qu'une illusion de vie. Alors il se comporta en digne Chevalier d'Athéna, reconnaissant ses erreurs, acceptant les conséquences de ses actes, et se repentant sincèrement. Et il est mort. Pendant douze longues années, sans en avoir conscience, il avait appris à connaître les Chevaliers qui auraient dû être ses frères d'armes. Il réapprit à connaître son frère et contre toute attente, il réalisa qu'il l'aimait. Il avait cru le haïr parce que ça faisait moins mal, parce que c'était plus facile, mais il l'aimait d'un Amour sans partage, exclusif, entier, infini. Il était sa moitié, son double parfait. Deux personnalités différentes, fortes et totalement complémentaires.

A leur retour, il savait qu'il était l'un des leurs à part entière. Il n'était plus le frère de Saga Chevalier d'Or des Gémeaux, il était Kanon Chevalier d'Or des Gémeaux aussi. Il avait ouvert son cœur. L'Amour d'Athéna, de son frère et des autres Chevaliers avaient eu raison de cette carapace. Il aimait à nouveau. Au-delà de ce qu'il croyait possible.

- Les sentiments forts sont ceux qui font le plus souffrir, lui dit Kayla d'une voix douce, pleine de tendresse. Mais ça vaut la peine de les ressentir parce que se sont eux qui nous font apprécier la vie.

- J'ai toujours eu peur d'éprouver des sentiments et je m'aperçois que je me privais de quelque chose de merveilleux. J'aime aimer.

Leurs regards se croisèrent et il n'en fallut pas plus pour qu'ils se retrouvent dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Leurs bouchent s'écrasèrent l'une sur l'autre dans un baiser brutal, empreint de désir et de frustration. Leurs langues entamèrent une escrime délicieuse. Ils n'avaient pas assez de leurs deux mains pour parcourir leurs corps embrasés. Un brasier de passion les dévorait. Kayla avait relevé le t-shirt de Kanon pour toucher sa peau et lui avait passé ses mains sous sa chemise. Ce contact fit naître des gémissements rauques dans leurs gorges. Le Marinas abandonna sa bouche pour embrasser son cou, sa gorge, il mordillait le lobe de l'oreille provocant des frissons délicieux et terribles. Leurs respirations haletantes et saccadées couvraient le bruit des vagues.

- Kanon…

- Mmmff…

- On devrait… aaaaaller chez moi…

- Non ! J'te veux… ici… maintenant… j'ai trop envie de toi…

- Hannn… moi aussi j'ai envie de toi, mais chez moi ce serait plus… Par les Dieux ! Kanon, regarde !

Au ton affolé de sa voix, il se tourna pour voir ce qu'elle regardait. Dans le ciel, un énorme panache de fumée noire filait à la vitesse du vent. Soudain, ils prirent conscience que les chevaux hennissaient, terrifiés. Abandonnant les reliefs de leur repas sur le sable, ils se levèrent pour les rejoindre. Une fois en selle, ils partirent à brides abattues vers la ville. Kayla vit que l'incendie avait déjà ravagé plusieurs vergers et menaçait les fermes d'élevage.

_- La sécurité aux fermes d'élevage ! _fit-elle par télépathie à toutes les Amazones. _Y a l'feu !_

- Kayla, je vais chercher Camus. Avec Tylia, ils pourront sûrement venir rapidement à bout de ça, cria Kanon pour couvrir le bruit des sabots.

- D'accord !

Kanon sauta de son cheval et s'engouffra dans le passage créé par Kayla. Il arriva devant le Palais du Pope et dévala les escaliers jusqu'au onzième Temple comme s'il avait le diable à ses trousses ne pensant même pas à se téléporter. Camus n'était pas là. Il se concentra et le trouva chez Mû. Un seconde plus tard, le Verseau était à ses cotés et ils partirent en courant voir Shion. Le Marinas leur expliqua rapidement la situation et l'Atlante ouvrit un passage vers le Sanctuaire de Gaïa. Ils filèrent à trois fois la vitesse du son vers le brasier. Là, des dizaines d'Amazones avaient déroulés des tuyaux branchés sur des bornes incendies qui jalonnaient toutes les routes du Sanctuaire. Ils aperçurent Kayla aux cotés de Tylia tenant une lance. Les flammes avaient détruit deux fermes et les animaux qu'elles abritaient. Camus et Tylia s'éloignèrent, gagnant les cotés de l'incendie.

Sur un ordre mental de l'Amazone, tous se replièrent.

- Diamond Dust !

Les deux attaques, lancées faiblement pour ne pas tout transformer en banquise, touchèrent les flammes au niveau du sol en même temps. Elles se rejoignirent au milieu du brasier. Les flammes étouffées par le souffle glacial moururent en quelques secondes dans un déchaînement furieux de vapeur d'eau. Pendant plusieurs minutes, un épais brouillard enveloppa les lieux. Puis le voile opaque se déchira laissant apparaître un spectacle d'une horreur insoutenable. Les deux bâtiments agricoles étaient détruits. Des cadavres de moutons et de chèvres jonchaient le sol. Prudemment, les deux Chevaliers et les Amazones s'avancèrent au milieu des ruines fumantes. Un cri les fit sursauter. Une jeune fille venait de trouver les corps de deux Amazones qui travaillaient à ce moment là. Une des trois rescapées expliqua qu'elles avaient voulu faire sortir les bêtes mais que le toit s'était effondré.

Les corps furent téléportés à la morgue tandis qu'un bucher était rapidement mis en place pour brûler les animaux avant qu'ils ne commencent à se décomposer.

Kayla pris Tylia dans ses bras et elles se dirigèrent vers les deux Chevaliers.

- Merci à vous deux, fit la jeune femme. Sans vous, on aurait eu beaucoup de plus pertes.

- Kanon a eu une idée de génie, confia Camus en souriant au Gémeaux.

- J'ai même pas réfléchi, ça m'est venu logiquement.

- J'adore ta logique, fit Tylia avec un sourire triste Pourquoi on n'y a jamais pensé ?

- Malheureusement, il y a eu deux morts.

- Tu as une idée de comment le feu s'est déclenché ? demanda Kanon en entourant Kayla de ses bras.

- Les Abarites. Ca leur arrive d'incendier nos champs et nos vergers mais ça faisait longtemps que ça n'avait pas touché des fermes et provoqué des morts.

- A cause de ce vent, le feu s'est propagé très vite, fit Camus

- Je pourrais envoyer tout ça dans une autre dimension pour faire place nette. Ca permettrait de commencer la reconstruction plus rapidement.

- Mursia ou Orlyna le feront. Pour l'instant, on doit penser aux funérailles.

- Je suppose qu'elles avaient des filles, articula Camus d'une voix lointaine.

- Zathys en avait deux et Lida trois.

- Cinq orphelines, ça m'écœure ! gronda Kanon.

- Elles seront bien entourées, on prendra soin d'elles mais personne ne pourra remplacer leurs mères.

Ils marchèrent un moment en silence. Camus proposa l'aide des Chevaliers pour reconstruire les fermes et Kayla accepta avec enthousiasme. Tylia ouvrit un passage et le Verseau regagna le Domaine Sacré pour informer ses compagnons.

Kayla et Kanon prirent la direction de la ville, main dans la main, leurs doigts entrecroisés. Ils ne disaient rien. Le Marinas avait senti le cosmos de la jeune femme s'enflammer légèrement. Il comprit qu'elle devait expliquer à sa sœur ce qui venait de se passer. Il la vit essuyer une larme sur sa joue. Il l'enlaça pour la réconforter. Elle s'accrocha à lui mais pas comme quelqu'un à la dérive, non. Elle était en colère, elle bouillonnait de rage et de haine contre les Abarites et contre Apollon. Kanon caressa ses cheveux, lui murmurant des mots rassurants et doux. Elle finit par se calmer. Ils arrivèrent au mess des officiers.

Dans le bureau de sa sœur, la Reine écoutait les premiers rapports de l'enquête sur l'incendie. Il en ressortait que le feu avait été déclenché volontairement. Le vent avait accéléré l'embrasement et la vitesse de progression.

- Les chevaliers d'Or ont proposé leur aide pour la reconstruction, fit Kayla d'une voix lasse en entrant dans la pièce suivit de Kanon.

- Merci, c'est très gentil, répondit Lysia avec un sourire triste. Nous ne pouvons rien faire de plus pour l'instant. La cérémonie des funérailles aura lieu demain à l'aube.

La pièce se vida et Kayla se laissa tomber derrière son bureau. Kanon la regardait par-dessus la table, ne sachant pas quoi faire pour la réconforter.

- On a vraiment pas de chance toi et moi, finit-elle par lui dire avec une petite lueur espiègle dans le regard.

- Ca ne fait que trois fois que nous sommes interrompus, comprenant à quoi elle faisait allusion, mais ce n'est pas grave. A ce rythme là, je vais finir complètement fou de désir frustré et bon pour la camisole de force.

Elle eut un rire de gorge, soulagée qu'il prenne les choses de cette façon et baissa les yeux un instant. Lorsqu'elle les releva, elle croisa le regard vert sombre de Kanon voilé par l'envie qu'il avait d'elle. Même comme ça, avec un air un peu perdu, des traces de suie sur les joues, les cheveux emmêlés, il la trouvait d'une beauté à damné un saint.

- Je n'ose même pas m'approcher de toi, fit-elle d'une voix chaude. Je sais que si je te pose la main dessus, je ne pourrais plus m'arrêter et j'ai pas envie de faire ça vite. En plus j'ai beaucoup de choses à faire d'ici demain matin.

- Je sais que ta sœur t'a demandé de t'occuper des funérailles, fit-il d'une voix qu'il voulait raisonnable. Toi et moi on peut attendre.

- Tu crois ?

- Si le délai d'attente est raisonnable, je pense que oui, plaisanta-t-il après quelques seconde d'une fausse réflexion.

- Et qu'est-ce tu entends par "raisonnable" ? le taquina-t-elle encore.

- Pfff… je sais pas moi… moins de vingt-quatre heures ! Après je passe en mode "traque et capture de ma proie" !

Elle éclata franchement de rire devant l'air sérieux avec lequel il avait débité sa phrase. Il lui rendit son sourire, heureux de l'avoir un peu déridée.

- Bon, je vais te laisser. Tu m'ouvres le passage ?

Il se retourna pour la regarder une dernière fois avant de disparaître dans la distorsion. Elle passa chez elle pour prendre une douche et se changer avant de commencer à s'occuper de la cérémonie des funérailles.

Elle se sentait comme une coquille vide échouée sur la grève et ballotée par les vagues. Entre l'incendie des fermes et le brasier que Kanon avait allumé dans son corps et son cœur, elle avait du mal à assimiler toutes ces émotions. La douche la revigora et lui éclaircit les idées…

A suivre…

* * *

J'espère que vous avez aimé. Si ça vous plait, laissez des reviews, c'est toujours agréable de voir son travail apprécié. Je ferai de mon mieux pour y répondre. Merci. 


	17. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer :** Tout l'univers de Saint Seiya que vous reconnaîtrez aisément appartient à Masami Kuramada. Les autres personnages sont à moi et ceux de la mythologie à tout le monde. Je n'ai pas d'informations précises concernant certains personnages de Saint Seiya, j'ai donc mis ce que m'arrangeait.

**Genre :** Romance/aventure avec de l'humour, enfin j'espère, de l'amour aussi Yaoi, bi, het, groupe. Un peu OOC. Les couples sont classiques.

**Rating :** M.

**Notes :** Des révélations sur le peuple Atlante, de l'amour aussi…

* * *

**Chapitre 17 **

**Sanctuaire d'Athéna, mercredi 3 juin 1998…**

Shion se réveilla très tôt. Le soleil faisait tout juste pâlir le ciel. A ses cotés, Dohko dormait profondément. Le Grand Pope se tourna et observa son amant. Ses cheveux mi-longs étaient étalés sur le coussin, son front détendu. Ses lèvres légèrement ouvertes attiraient Shion comme la lumière les papillons de nuit, il avait envie de l'embrasser. Ses yeux descendirent sur les épaules puissantes, sa poitrine se soulevait au rythme de sa respiration. Une main reposait sur le flanc, l'autre était relevée derrière la tête. Ces mains si douces, qui le caressaient de façon si magique, si exquise, ces mains puissantes qui pouvaient aussi se saisir des armes de son armure pour tuer. Ces mains qui pouvaient donner tant d'Amour, et qui donnaient aussi la mort. Il les aimait ces mains qui pouvaient lui faire tout oublier.

Son ventre aux abdominaux proéminents se soulevait régulièrement. Sous le nombril une fine ligne de poils descendait jusqu'au pubis où reposait le sexe recouvert par le drap.

Shion sentit une vague de désir le parcourir et se mordit les lèvres. Il éprouvait des sentiments violents pour cet homme, des sentiments qui allaient bien au-delà du désir physique et de la simple affection comme il en éprouvait pour Mursia. Lui le libertin, qui s'était si souvent servi des hommes et des femmes qui ont jalonné son existence pour son plaisir sans se soucier des passions qu'il avait pu déclencher, il était tombé amoureux, vraiment amoureux, complètement amoureux. Il avait eu des aventures depuis trois ans qu'il était revenu des Enfers, en particulier la ravissante Thémis et surtout la sublime Mursia qu'il avait fréquenté quelques semaines.

Mais ce qu'il éprouvait pour le Chevalier d'Or de la Balance, il aurait fallu qu'il invente des mots pour l'expliquer. Ce qu'il savait c'est que la violence et la profondeur de ses sentiments lui faisait mal tout en le transportant de bonheur. Et le fait que leurs cosmos se mettaient à briller ensemble pour ne plus en former qu'un plus brillant et plus puissant, était significatif de la force de leur amour et de leur complémentarité, et qu'ils avaient trouvé l'Union Parfaite dans leur couple.

Il devait être honnête et s'avouer que ce qu'il ressentait pour Dohko n'était en rien comparable à ses sentiments pour Mursia. Il avait toujours aimé la Balance, depuis qu'ils se connaissaient, mais il n'en avait pas conscience. Par respect pour eux, il devait faire un choix. Un choix qui était d'ailleurs fait depuis longtemps. Mursia n'avait eu aucune chance, même si elle était une Atlante.

Il déposa un léger baiser sur les lèvres de Dohko qui soupira et quitta la chambre. Il grimpa les escaliers jusqu'à son Palais profitant du calme de l'heure matinale. Il sentait la quiétude des cosmoénergie des occupants des Temples qu'il traversait. Tout le Sanctuaire était en paix.

Il prit une douche et commanda un petit-déjeuné qu'il prit le temps de déguster. Il se sentait d'humeur légère et détendue. Maintenant qu'il avait mis un nom sur ce qui lui perturbait l'esprit depuis des semaines, il se sentait serein. Il envoya un mail à Athéna pour la prévenir qu'aujourd'hui, il devait voir les Atlantes avec Mû et Kiki pour tenter une expérience psychique. Il terminait son message lorsqu'il perçut les cosmos des deux hommes arriver.

* * *

**Sanctuaire de Gaïa, le même jour.**

Kamryl les attendait assise devant la Flamme en tailleur comme à son habitude. Mais pour une fois, elle avait allumé des bougies afin d'éclairer un peu plus la caverne pour ses invités qui n'avaient pas l'habitude de cette obscurité.

Belta, Mursia et Orlyna arrivèrent en compagnie de Shion, Mû et Kiki. Ils prirent place en arc de cercle face à l'Oracle, la Flamme au centre.

- Je me sens un peu intimidé d'être là, fit Shion en observant tout autour de lui les murs de la grotte.

- Vous êtes les premiers hommes à pénétrer ici. C'est un privilège.

- Nous en sommes conscients et c'est un honneur pour nous, répliqua humblement Kiki.

- Comme nous ne savons pas à quoi nous attendre, commença Belta, je suggère que nous tentions une télépathie commune pour commencer.

- Lorsque se sera fait, pourquoi ne pas essayer une régression ? proposa Mursia. Vous avez déjà fait ce genre de choses ? demanda-t-elle aux hommes. Ils répondirent par la négative en demandant une explication.

- Il s'agit de remonter jusqu'à l'instant de notre naissance et de nous y maintenir tous ensemble pour ensuite aller plus loin dans le passé, leur exposa Orlyna d'un ton professoral.

- Plus loin dans le passé ? fit Shion d'un air dubitatif. Vous pensez que nous allons explorer nos vies précédentes ? Vous croyez à ça ?

- Pourquoi pas, laissa tomber Mû avec une pointe d'amusement dans la voix.

Les six Atlantes se relaxèrent et joignirent leurs esprits. Ils remontèrent jusqu'à l'instant de leur naissance, à la seconde où ils poussèrent leur premier cri. Ils restèrent là un moment, chacun assistant à la venue au monde des autres. Belta revécut son accouchement avec une joie indicible, la communiquant aux autres. Si les jumelles connaissaient leur mère, leur grand-mère et leur arrière grand-mère, il n'en était pas de même pour Kiki, Shion et Mû. A aucun moment ils ne virent le visage de celle qui les avait mis au monde.

* * *

**Temple du Scorpion, le même jour.**

Milo tournait en rond dans son Temple. Il avait rêvé de Camus… et de lui… faisant l'Amour ensemble quelques nuits plus tôt. En se réveillant, il avait découvert ses draps souillé de sa semence. Il avait eu un petit rire. Depuis combien d'années cela ne lui était plus arrivé ? Il ressentait encore les derniers frissons du plaisir qu'il avait éprouvé dans son rêve… et dans son lit. Il comprit qu'il éprouvait ces sentiments depuis longtemps pour le Verseau mais il avait fallu un rêve plus vrai que nature pour qu'il en prenne conscience.

Il se sentait heureux et inquiet à la fois. Sa vie allait être bouleversée mais dans quel sens ? Allait-il combler son désir le plus fou ou allait-il souffrir éternellement ? Comment savoir si ses sentiments étaient partagés ? Il avait bien senti ses yeux se poser sur lui avec plus ou moins d'insistance, sa voix semblait parfois douce et suave quand il lui parlait alors qu'avant il était beaucoup plus réservé et glacial. Les efforts que faisait le Verseau pour être plus ouvert et social avaient été autant de signaux qui avait pénétré l'inconscient du Scorpion pour faire un travail de conquête de son cœur. Camus l'aurait-il fait exprès ? Tout en douceur, en subtilité plutôt que lui faire du rentre dedans flagrant, attitude qui ne s'accordait pas du tout avec l'élégance du Maître des Glace.

Il y avait toujours eu une profonde amitié et un profond respect entre les deux Chevaliers, une grande affection aussi. Pourtant, même si Milo avait eu des amants des deux sexes, il se sentait toujours plus attiré par les femmes que par les hommes, même si la dernière femme avec qui il avait fait l'Amour était une Amazone qu'il n'était pas prêt d'oublier.

Quand Camus avait été tué par Hyoga, Milo avait cru mourir de chagrin. Les batailles s'étaient enchaînées et il s'était retrouvé face à son ami dans le Temple de la Vierge pendant le combat contre Hadès. Malgré sa douleur et sa colère, il avait fait son devoir jusqu'au bout. Puis tous les Chevaliers d'Or s'étaient retrouvé devant le Mur des Lamentations mais l'urgence de la situation ne lui avait pas permis de parler à son ami. Il s'était consolé en se disant que de toute façon, ils allaient mourir et qu'enfin il aurait peut-être la possibilité de le retrouver, quelque soit l'endroit où ils iraient après leur mort.

Pendant douze ans, sans savoir que tant d'années s'étaient écoulées ni où ils se trouvaient, il avait entouré Camus de son affection et de son amitié sans vraiment réaliser qu'il s'agissait d'Amour. Le Verseau aussi avait entouré Milo de tendresse, il le ressentait encore. Depuis qu'ils étaient de retour, il le voyait multiplier les aventures sans lendemain. Que se soit avec des inconnus ou des Chevaliers, Camus semblait vouloir rattraper le temps perdu. En réalité il ne l'était pas puisqu'aucun d'eux n'avaient vieilli. Et à chaque fois qu'il le voyait partir, accompagné d'un homme ou d'une femme, il se sentait triste et contrarié. Et ses derniers temps ça devenait insupportable. Il n'en pouvait plus de voir le Verseau se désintéresser de lui. Pourquoi Kanon ou Mikael et pas lui ? Et pourtant, il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'espérer à cause de tous ces petits détails, les regards, le son de la voix, certains gestes. Il se souvint d'un entraînement ou Saga l'avait pas mal amoché sans le vouloir. Camus avait été le premier à ses cotés, et l'inquiétude qu'il avait vu alors dans ses yeux avait été comme un baume sur son cœur à l'agonie sans qu'il comprenne vraiment pourquoi.

Il prit la décision de savoir à quoi s'en tenir. L'ignorance le rendait fou. Il ne pensait plus qu'à ça, Camus l'obsédait complètement en particulier depuis son réveil ce matin. Il devait savoir si ses sentiments étaient partagés ou s'il devait tourner la page et passer à autre chose. Il en avait assez de l'incertitude.

Il fonça dans son salon, pris quelques livres qu'il avait emprunté à Camus et il monta jusqu'au onzième Temple…

* * *

**Temple du Verseau, un peu plus tard.**

Camus avait commencé à préparer son déjeuné lorsqu'il perçut le cosmos de Milo. Son cœur bondit dans sa poitrine mais en digne Maître des Glaces, il se contrôla parfaitement.

- Y a quelqu'un ?

- Dans la cuisine !

- Salut ! Mmm… ça sent bon ! C'est quoi ?

- Bavette à l'échalote. Tu veux déjeuner avec moi ?

Les mots étaient sortis de sa bouche sans qu'il ne puisse les retenir.

- Euh… oui avec plaisir.

Milo n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Il s'attendait à faire une visite éclair, du genre _"Salut, tiens j'te ramène tes bouquins. J'ai adoré. Allez, à plus !"_ Alors que là, il avait l'opportunité de passer un long moment avec le Verseau. Il posa les livres sur un coin de la table et s'approcha de Camus.

- Je peux faire quelque chose pour t'aider ?

- Oui, rince la salade, le saladier est là avec la vinaigrette.

Ils s'affairèrent un moment en silence, s'observant à la dérobée. Milo avait un petit sourire accroché aux lèvres dont il ne parvenait pas à se départir. Quant à Camus, il faisait de gros effort pour calmer les battements de son cœur.

- Tu m'as ramené quoi comme bouquins ?

- Euh…, Azimov, Rice et Tolkien.

- Tu as aimé ?

- Ouais, surtout "Chroniques des vampires" d'Anne Rice. Elle a une façon bien à elle de revoir le mythe du suceur de sang.

- Ils en ont fait un film justement avec Brad Pitt et Tom Cruise, "Entretien avec un vampire". Tu l'as vu ?

- Non. Il est bien ?

- Il est excellent. Les acteurs crèvent l'écran et Anne Rice a participé à l'écriture du scénario.

- J'aimerais bien le voir.

- Passe-moi le poivre s'il te plait. Si tu veux on peut l'regarder après manger.

- D'accord.

Ils passèrent à table et Camus fit le service avec un style tout français. Milo était subjugué par les gestes précis et élégants de son ami.

- Et les autres ?

- Tolkien c'est génial. Ce type a une imagination extraordinaire. Dommage que l'bouquin soit si énorme.

Camus éclata de rire ce qui le rendit absolument irrésistible. Milo ne savait plus comment il devait agir. Il était certain que son trouble se voyait comme le nez au milieu de la figure.

- Le Seigneur des Anneaux est un vrai chef d'œuvre. Si tu aimes l'Héroïc Fantasy j'ai d'autres auteurs qui pourraient te plaire. Et Azimov ?

- Là c'est complètement différent. On passe du Fantastique à la Science Fiction. J'ai bien aimé le "Cycle de Fondation"

- Harry Seldon et la psychohistoire. C'est bien tortueux comme idée. Il faudra qu'tu lises le "Cycle des Robots". Tu veux encore du vin ?

- Oui s'il te plait. Tu m'les passeras à l'occasion.

- J'te passerai Herbert si tu veux, tout le Cycle de "Dune". C'est aussi de la SF mais c'est très différent d'Azimov et tout aussi passionnant.

- Je croyais que tu lisais que des classiques d'la littérature ou des pavés philosophiques ?

- J'en lis aussi…

Ils discutèrent ainsi jusqu'au dessert. Visiblement ils appréciaient d'être là, face à face, à parler de tout et de rien sans que les Dieux, les Guerres Saintes ou les Amazones ne s'invitent autour de la table. Milo commençait à penser que Camus éprouvait quelque chose de plus que de l'amitié pour lui sans se douter que le Verseau se faisait exactement les mêmes réflexions.

- Je vais faire la vaisselle et ensuite on se boit un bon café devant le film.

- Ok ! Tu laves, j'essuie ?

- Ca marche.

La vaisselle fut rapidement expédiée et Camus prépara les cafés pendant que Milo cherchait le film qu'ils allaient regarder. Le Verseau arriva avec un petit plateau où il avait posé deux tasses remplies d'un nectar noir et parfumé et un sucrier. Il posa le tout sur la table basse et pris la télécommande pour mettre le film en lecture quand Milo poussa un cri et se leva d'un bond. Il venait de renverser le café brulant sur lui.

- Ne bouge pas, fit Camus d'un ton ferme.

Il posa sa main sur le haut de la cuisse du Scorpion. Elle s'auréola d'une fine poussière de glace. La douleur disparut presque immédiatement et Milo repris son souffle.

- Enlève ton froc, j'vais t'prêter un des miens.

- Camus, je suis désolé. J'ai taché ton tapis…

- C'est pas grave, ça arrive à tout l'monde, fit-il en revenant avec un bas de survêtement.

- J'le f'rai nettoyer.

- Oublie ça. Le Sanctuaire a des employés qui sont payés pour ce genre de chose. J'te refais un café.

- Merci, j'essaierai de pas l'renverser cette fois.

Milo passa le pantalon et se rassit sur le canapé. Il avait cru s'évanouir quand Camus avait posé sa main sur sa cuisse provocant une réaction qu'il n'avait pu contrôler. Il sentait encore une légère douleur dans son aine. Il avait chaud, très chaud pourtant la main de Camus était glaciale. Il revint de la cuisine avec un expresso et un tube de pommade contre les brulures.

- Fais voir ta cuisse.

- Hein ?

- Bois ton café et fais voir ta cuisse. J'vais t'passer ça.

- Je… je peux le faire, ça va.

- Ta peau est gelée, c'est pour ça qu'tu sens rien. Le froid aussi provoque des brûlures. Si tu mets pas la pommade comme il faut, tu vas t'arracher la peau. Moi je sais comment faire.

Camus avait là un argument de taille. Effectivement, Milo n'avait pas envie d'avoir une vilaine cicatrice de brûlure à cet endroit ni à aucun autre d'ailleurs. Mais la situation était en train de lui échapper. Camus allait passer de la pommade juste à coté de la partie la plus sensible de son anatomie et il n'était pas du tout sûr de contrôler sa réaction. Et si c'était là l'occasion qu'il cherchait ?

Camus déboucha le tube et commença à étaler le produit sur la peau qui se réchauffa rapidement, calmant la douleur qui s'était réveillée. Milo plongea dans sa tasse pour cacher son trouble. Agenouillé entre ses jambes, le français jetait des coups d'œil au grec pour voir sa réaction. Il savait que la situation était ambiguë et il adorait ça. Le regard de Milo se promenait de partout dans la pièce sauf sur sa cuisse. Sa réaction ne se fit pas attendre. Une petite bosse commençait à déformer son boxer, ce qui n'échappa pas à Camus, ravi de voir son ami réagir ainsi. Il reboucha le tube et le posa sur la table avant de terminer son massage. Milo avait fini son café et ne savait pas quoi faire de sa tasse. S'il se redressait pour la poser sur la table, il prenait le risque de mettre fin à cette douce torture et s'il la gardait à la main, il aurait l'air du dernier des idiots… Tant pis il aurait l'air idiot !

C'est alors que Camus le débarrassa de l'encombrant objet puis il posa ses mains sur ses genoux en le regardant droit dans les yeux. Il était tant de passer à autre chose. Ses mains glissèrent jusqu'en haut des cuisses du Scorpion. Leurs yeux ne se quittaient pas. Ceux de Milo exprimaient un violent désir alors que ceux de Camus étaient insondables. Il repassa ses mains derrière les genoux du grec et le tira violement du canapé. Milo se retrouva presque allongé, un éclat d'excitation dans le regard tandis que Camus s'asseyait à califourchon sur lui

- Camus, qu'est-ce tu fais ?

- Rien que tu ne désires pas, murmura-t-il lentement, en remontant ses mains sur ses cuisses et ses hanches. Il poursuivit en les glissant sous le t-shirt, provocant un violent frisson chez Milo.

- Euh… écoutes, je sais pas si…

- Tu veux qu'j'arrête ?

Camus continuait ses caresses avec ses mains, avec ses yeux, avec sa voix. Il se pencha sur le Scorpion, mettant leurs visages à quelques centimètres, son regard allant de ses lèvres à ses yeux. Milo ne savait plus comment réagir. Lui, d'ordinaire plutôt actif, était surpris par l'attitude du Chevalier des Glaces. Il crevait d'envie de prendre le Verseau dans ses bras, d'embrasser cette bouche humide, de caresser ce corps magnifique mais l'attitude de Camus le déstabilisait. Jamais il ne l'aurait imaginé si entreprenant.

- Alors, j'continue…, ou j'arrête ?

Aaah ! Cette voix… ! A peine un murmure, chargée d'érotisme, provocante, caressante. Le souffle tiède caressa les lèvres de Milo le faisant un peu plus sombrer dans un univers de volupté. Il ne voulait surtout pas que ça s'arrête. Il voulait savoir où tout cela allait le mener. Et tant pis si ça ne le menait pas bien loin.

- Continue, souffla-t-il

- Dis-moi c'que tu veux…

Et il posa ses lèvres sur celles de Milo en un baiser torride qui fit perdre pied au Scorpion.

- C'que je veux…, murmura-t-il quand Camus libéra ses lèvres, le regard perdu dans celui du Verseau, …que tu m'aimes Gabriel… que tu m'aimes comme je t'aime, termina le Scorpion, le souffle court, ses magnifiques yeux saphir assombris par le désir... et l'Amour.

Camus, le cœur gonflé d'une joie incommensurable, ému comme il ne l'aurait pas cru possible à l'évocation de son véritable prénom, fondit sur lui en grondant comme un fauve affamé…

* * *

**Sanctuaire de Gaïa**

Les Atlantes sentirent un esprit étranger entrer en communication avec eux. Leur premier réflex fut de rompre le lien mais une voix leur demanda de n'en rien faire. Sans vraiment comprendre, ils savaient que cette voix venait de l'intérieur d'eux même, du tréfonds de leur propre esprit. Ils avaient l'impression qu'une zone inaccessible de leur cerveau venait de s'ouvrir.

_- C'est tout à fait ça,_ fit la voix.

_- Qui êtes-vous ? _demanda doucement Belta.

_- Je suis l'esprit du dernier Grand Prêtre d'Atlantis et de ses assistants. Je n'ai jamais pu jusqu'à aujourd'hui transmettre mon savoir à nos descendants. Mais maintenant je vais pouvoir le faire et partir pour le Grand Jardin._

_- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? _

_- Mon cher Shion… ne sois pas surpris que je connaisse ton nom_, fit gentiment la voix devant le sursaut du Grand Pope_, je suis dans vos têtes, ne l'oublie pas… j'ai été obligé d'attendre des milliers d'années, profondément enfoui dans votre mémoire pour qu'enfin des Atlantes des deux sexes soient à nouveau réunis pour vous léguer votre héritage. Nous nous sommes déplacés d'un Atlante à l'autre, d'une génération à la suivante, dans l'espoir qu'un jour hommes et femmes soient réunis._

_- Comment auriez-vous fait si nous n'avions pas décidé de tenter cette expérience ?_

_- Question pertinente Mursia. Je vous aurais soufflé l'idée tout simplement. Ce que j'ai à vous dire est d'une importance vitale si vous voulez vaincre ce qui vous menace à l'aube de ce nouveau millénaire._

_- Comment t'appelles-tu ?_demanda Kiki.

_- Veuillez me pardonner. Je suis si heureux de notre rencontre que j'en oublie les bonnes manières. Je me nomme Altaël. Lors du tremblement de terre qui a englouti notre royaume, tous les Atlantes qui ont pu le faire nous ont transmis leur savoir et leurs souvenirs. Malheureusement, la somme d'information étaient si gigantesque que pour survivre nous avons du faire une sélection dans ce que nous devions garder. Une très grande partie de notre savoir est irrémédiablement perdu._

_- Racontes-nous ton histoire, _dit Orlyna.

_- Cela remonte à près de douze mille ans. Nous n'étions assujettis à aucun Dieu. Le titre de Grand Prêtre signifiait juste "Celui qui sauvegarde" En d'autres termes, celui qui devait garder en mémoire un maximum d'informations sur notre culture si jamais nous venions à disparaître. D'autres portèrent ce titre avant moi._

_- Vous n'aviez pas une technologie pour enregistrer toutes ces données ?_

_- Tu fais allusion à quelque chose comme vos ordinateurs Kiki ? Non. Nous étions très avancés dans les domaines de l'énergie, de la mer ou de l'agriculture ou de l'astronomie, mais nos cerveaux étaient encore le meilleur endroit où garder notre savoir, nos connaissances et notre histoire._

_Notre ile fut détruite par un formidable cataclysme qui engloutit absolument tout. Ainsi naquit la légende de l'Atlantide. Certains voyageurs avant cela qui firent une halte chez nous emportèrent avec eux des souvenirs dont ils firent le récit. Mais très peu d'informations sur nous subsistent aujourd'hui quant à notre culture, notre savoir ou l'emplacement exact de notre royaume._

_- Pourquoi ne pas avoir transmis ce savoir avant ? _demanda Mû

_- Parce que par un concours de circonstances, les hommes et les femmes Atlantes survivants furent séparés sans jamais se retrouver. Hors, ce que je sais, ne peut-être transmis qu'aux représentants des deux sexes et à conditions qu'ils soient au moins quatre._

_- Pourquoi ?_

_- Parce qu'une seule mémoire ne peut contenir un tel volume de connaissances et que chez nous, les hommes et les femmes ont toujours tout partagé. Vous n'entendez que ma voix mais en réalité nous sommes quatre. Je vous ai dit que j'étais l'esprit du Grand Prêtre ET de ses assistants._

_- Qui sont les autres ?_

_- Je reconnais bien là de la méfiance de la Guerrière. Je crois que vous êtes exactement ceux que nous attendions. Il y a Noris qui est un homme, Rephlym et Saïko qui sont des femmes. Le fait que vous soyez six va permettre un partage plus large de la mémoire ce qui vous affectera beaucoup moins._

_- Comment ça ? _s'inquiéta Belta.

_- N'ais crainte, vous ne serez pas en danger. Ce processus va ouvrir une partie de votre mémoire dont vous ne vous êtes jamais servis. Mais après cela, vous y aurez accès n'importe quand comme à vos souvenirs propres. Cet afflux de connaissances fera parti de vous mais rangé dans un coin différent de votre cerveau. Vos capacités psychiques seront élevées au même niveau qu'étaient les notre lorsque nous étions vivants. Vous pourrez communiquer entre vous, même éloignés de milliers de kilomètres ainsi qu'avec ceux qui sont télépathes._

_- C'est vrai qu'actuellement ce n'est pas le cas, _avoua Shion_. Lorsque nous sommes trop loin, nous ne percevons plus que des impressions et la communication proprement dite est impossible._

_- C'est parce que vous avez beaucoup de gêne humain en vous. Même si les gênes Atlantes sont restés dominants, ils ont été affaiblis par le croisement avec les Hommes. Mais c'était à prévoir, vous deviez perpétuer notre espèce._

_- Nous ne sommes pas humains alors ? _

_- Si, mais différents Kiki. Une des branches de l'évolution à dévier vers nous. Pourquoi ? C'est un mystère. Mais nous sommes aussi humains puisque notre patrimoine génétique et celui des Hommes sont compatibles. Sinon, vous n'auriez jamais pu vous reproduire en vous accouplant avec eux. La Nature fait bien les choses._

_- J'ai encore une question, _fit Mû_. Comment se fait-il que les Amazones ne connaissent pas la technique de réparation des armures ?_

_- Il semble que se soit le Dieu Héphaïstos que le leur ait confié son savoir. Les Atlantes, de part leur capacités psychiques, semblent être les candidats parfaits pour accomplir ce travail. Le premier Atlante qui entra au service de la Déesse Athéna fut instruit par le Dieu lui-même. Les Amazones avaient disparues depuis bien longtemps aux yeux des Dieux à cette époque, ne l'oubliez pas. Mais je sais que vous pourriez l'apprendre avec des professeurs tels que Shion, Mû et Kiki. Sans problème._

_- Où se trouve l'ile de l'Atlantide ? demanda Belta à juste titre._

_- Malheureusement cette information a été perdue malgré son importance capitale. _

_- Quand devons nous commencer le processus de transmission? _s'enquit Orlyna qui avait envie de connaître sa propre culture.

_- Il a déjà commencé. Lorsque ce sera terminé vous ressentirez une très grande fatigue et un besoin impérieux de dormir. Mais ne vous inquiétez surtout pas, c'est normal. Nous ne mettrions pas en danger les derniers représentants de notre peuple en sachant que vous êtes peut-être les seuls à pouvoir sauver l'Humanité et donc votre avenir avec l'aide des Dieux et Déesses que vous servez._

_- Comment ça ?_

La question avait surgit des six Atlantes en même temps. Kamryl les observait, prête à intervenir si l'un d'eux montrait des signes de faiblesse. Elle voyait sur leurs visages des expressions fugaces, leur peau était recouverte de sueur. Elle se demandait ce qui pouvait bien se passer. Elle avait, elle aussi tenté, une méditation avec l'espoir que Gaïa lui explique ce qui était en train de se passer mais elle n'y parvint pas.

Au bout de presque une heure, les six Atlantes semblèrent s'éveiller. Belta lui expliqua brièvement avant de s'écrouler sur le sol de la grotte, en proie à un profond sommeil. L'Oracle demanda à sa disciple Makira de lui apporter des couvertures. Ils étaient glacés et Kamryl ignorait combien de temps ils allaient dormir. Les deux femmes s'installèrent confortablement et veillèrent sur le repos des six derniers Atlantes, sans savoir encore, qu'ils étaient peut-être une des clés de la victoire…

* * *

Kayla, Naralys et Naël en compagnie d'une vingtaine d'Amazones d'Argent et de Bronze, chevauchaient depuis deux jours pour inspecter les frontières du royaume. Les Abarites avaient tenté quelques incursions pour voler de la nourriture ou détruire quelques infrastructures. Rien de bien grave, mais la somme de travail supplémentaire engendrée par la nécessité de reconstruire obligeait Kayla à envoyer des Guerrières et des apprenties en renfort. En d'autres circonstances, elle aurait apprécié de partir quelques jours à cheval, chasser, dormir à la belle étoile, se laver dans les rivières mais là, elle n'était pas vraiment concentrée sur sa mission. A plusieurs reprises Naël et Naralys l'avaient sortie de ses pensées qui étaient exclusivement tournées vers ses filles et vers un certain Chevalier d'Or qui avait du se mettre en mode "traque et capture". Cette idée la fit sourire et elle songeait qu'à la fin de cette inspection, elle demanderait à sa sœur de lui donner deux jours de repos. Elle avait bien l'intention de poursuivre ce que Kanon et elle avait commencé sur la plage. A ce souvenir, une vague de désir lui tordit le ventre. Elle ferma les yeux un instant, savourant cette sensation. 

- Hé ! T'es avec nous ? fit la voix de Naralis qui chevauchait à coté d'elle.

- Hein ? Oui… je pensais, c'est tout

- Tu pensais à ses beaux yeux verts, à ses lèvres douces et caressantes, à la chaleur et la force de ses bras, à sa…

- Ca suffit ! Arrêtes ou j'vous plante ici pour le rejoindre ! l'interrompit-elle en riant.

- Et alors ? T'attends quoi ? Vas-y, je terminerai la mission.

- Tu sais très bien que je ne peux pas. Ma sœur serait capable de me mettre une semaine aux arrêts ! Et toi, tes bêtes à pinces ?

- On a fini la nuit tous les trois dans le même lit. Ca faisait longtemps que ça m'était pas arrivé. Mais c'était absolument… divin !

- Tu as utilisé le Parfum d'Aphrodite ?

- Juste un peu pour les aider à se contrôler. Je ne voulais pas que ça se termine trop vite.

- Et… tu n'es pas amoureuse ? Juste un tout petit peu ?

- Eh bien…, je ne sais pas… J'ai un faible pour Milo mais on ne peut pas dire que je sois amoureuse. De toute manière, lui est amoureux de quelqu'un d'autre.

- Et Angelo ?

- J'avoue que son coté bad boy me fait complètement craquer mais je sais pas si je suis amoureuse de lui. Ca fait comment ?

Kayla regarda son amie avec un sourire rêveur. Elle se perdit dans la contemplation de la plaine qui s'étendait devant elle, jusqu'aux montagnes qui s'élevaient majestueusement au loin.

- C'est étrange comme sensation, avoua-t-elle, songeuse. Tu as l'impression d'étouffer et en même temps, tu n'as jamais aussi bien respiré de ta vie. C'est comme si avant je ne vivais pas, je survivais. Je me sens entière, j'ai trouvé la partie qui me manquait.

- Waouw ! Et vous n'avez même pas encore fait l'Amour ! Qu'est-ce que ça va être après alors !

- Ca ne se résume pas à ça Naralys. C'est beaucoup plus profond. Faire l'Amour, c'est la cerise sur le gâteau. J'ai besoin de le voir, de l'entendre, de le sentir, d'être simplement à ses cotés. Ca fait trois jours qu'on s'est pas vu, et c'est comme si j'étais en manque. Il est comme une drogue, je l'ai dans la peau.

- Ben ma vieille, t'es bien accrochée on dirait !

- Je ressens son absence physiquement. J'ai tellement besoin de le voir que j'en ai mal au ventre. J'ai la gorge serrée, j'ai du mal à penser, je dors très peu. Etre amoureuse c'est merveilleux et douloureux à la fois.

- Je sais pas si ça me plairait quand je vois dans quel état tu es…

- Ca ne se commande pas. Tu n'y peux rien, tu ne peux pas lutter. Il m'avait déjà attiré lorsqu'ils étaient encore tous dans notre clinique, ensuite je l'ai vu bien vivant quand on les a ramené et puis j'ai eu le coup de foudre la première fois qu'on est allé au Sanctuaire d'Athéna.

- Ca t'a pas empêché de passer la nuit avec Camus.

- C'était pas c'que je voulais, je savais pas encore c'qui m'arrivais, mais j'ai pas pu résister à Camus, enfin c'est mon corps qui n'a pas résisté… C'est au "Free Love" que j'ai compris...

Elles continuèrent à discuter jusqu'à ce que Kayla ordonne le bivouac. Elles terminaient de grignoter leurs rations lorsqu'elles sentirent l'affaiblissement brutal de leur cosmos. Un groupe d'une quarantaine d'Abarites sortit des bois en hurlant et vociférant dans le plus parfait désordre.

- Putain ! Y nous lâcherons jamais ! C'est pas vrai ! grogna Naralys.

- En selle ! cria Kayla en sautant prestement sur Titan.

Les Amazones se ruèrent sur l'ennemi. Naël noua ses rennes à sa selle, sortit ses deux épées dorsales et sauta sur deux hommes en plantant ses lames dans leur poitrine avec un cri de rage. Naralys venait de faire deux entailles dans le ventre d'un Abarites qui tenta avec ses mains de retenir ses tripes qui se déversèrent au sol dans une gerbe écarlate. Kayla trancha la tête d'un autre homme en formant un ciseau avec ses épées avant de les enfoncer comme des banderilles dans un autre corps qui puait la peur et la sueur.

En moins d'une demi-heure, les Amazones avaient réglé leur compte aux Abarites sans qu'aucune ne soit blessée.

- Je trouve qu'ils attaquent souvent ces temps-ci, observa une Guerrière d'Argent.

- Moi aussi, renchérit Naël. Leurs groupes ont moins d'effectifs mais leurs assauts sont plus fréquents et sur toute la frontière.

- J'en parlerai avec Tyrin. Ils ont peut-être des phases différentes dans leurs attaques. Je devrais pouvoir trouver quelque chose aux archives. On repart !

Les jeunes femmes éperonnèrent leurs montures et se dirigèrent au petit trop vers les contreforts de la montagne qu'elles atteignirent en milieu d'après-midi. Une fois sur place, elles patrouillèrent sur un large secteur avant de reprendre le chemin de la ville.

- Tu sais qu'on pourrait se téléporter, fit Naralys, une pointe de cynisme dans la voix.

- Tu fais quoi des chevaux ?

- Ben, on les téléporte avec nous.

- Je suis pas sûr que les pauvres bêtes s'en remettraient.

- Attends Kayla ! Est-ce que au moins tu as déjà essayé ?

- Non et j'ai pas envie ! Et je t'interdis de le faire !

C'était un ordre du Commandant Suprême, pas une suggestion de son amie. Naralys n'insista pas, se disant qu'après tout, c'était peut-être un peu risqué et que la dépense d'énergie serait énorme. Seules les jumelles étaient assez puissantes pour une telle tentative

En fin d'après-midi, elles prirent le chemin du retour et quatre heures plus tard, elles purent enfin retirer leurs armures et s'asseoir devant un bon repas après avoir pris une bonne douche.

Kayla fit son rapport et discuta avec Tyrin du changement de tactique dans les attaques des Abarites. L'ancien Commandant Suprême ne trouva rien d'étrange à ça.

* * *

**Temple du Verseau, le même après-midi.**

Le baiser de Camus n'en finissait pas. _"Il embrasse comme un Dieu_, songea Milo, _il me rend fou !_" Il dévorait la bouche du Scorpion, enroulant sa langue autour de la sienne. De temps en temps, il l'embrassait derrière l'oreille ou dans le cou avant de revenir le bâillonner de ses lèvres. Il s'enivrait de l'odeur de sa peau, de son goût sucré salé. Il avait posé ses deux mains sur le canapé de chaque coté de la tête de Milo et collait son torse au sien, ondulant des hanches contre les siennes. La respiration du Gardien du huitième Temple s'était accélérée et il poussait de petits gémissements en caressant le dos de Camus.

- Gabriel…

- Mmmouais…, grogna le Verseau dans son cou.

- Je… ça va trop… mmm… trop vite…

Camus se redressa et plongea son regard glacial dans celui enflammé de Milo. Un petit sourire enjôleur s'étira sur ses lèvres rougies pas les baisers. Il commença à défaire un à un avec une atroce lenteur, les boutons de sa chemise. Puis il débarrassa le grec de son t-shirt, parcourut la poitrine et le ventre, magnifiquement musclés, du bout des doigts, s'attardant sur les perles de chair faisant sursauter un Scorpion bouillonnant qui se mordit la lèvre inférieure pour ne pas gémir, en fermant les yeux.

- Est-ce que ça te convient ? fit Camus d'une voix rauque en retirant sa chemise d'un mouvement tout aussi lent.

- Oui… je peux mieux apprécier sans être la proie impuissante de ce que je ressens.

Camus pris les mains du Scorpion et les posa sur son torse.

- Caresse-moi Milo…, souffla-t-il d'une voix chaude et chargée de désir

Il ne se le fit pas dire deux fois. Les deux hommes exploraient le corps de l'autre, avec douceur, lenteur et Amour. Ils échangeaient des baisers brulants, leur peau se consumait sous les sillons de feu allumés par leurs caresses. Milo se redressa sur le canapé et entoura Gabriel de ses bras pour le serrer contre lui. Le français renversa la tête en arrière avec une sensualité affolante, offrant sa gorge aux lèvres de plus en plus exigeantes du grec. Dans cette position, leurs bassins étaient en étroit contact. Le Verseau ondulait, sentant le désir dur de son amant contre le sien à travers leurs vêtements. Bientôt, ils auraient besoin de plus que ça, bien plus. Gabriel se leva et débarrassa Milo du pantalon qu'il avait encore sur les chevilles et l'entraîna vers sa chambre. Le Scorpion le coinça entre le mur et son corps, il prenait les choses en main.

- Ecoutes, murmura Gabriel contre son oreille.

- Quoi…

- T'entends pas ?

- Mais quoi donc ?

- Le lit… il nous appelle…

Un petit rire lui répondit. Toujours collés l'un à l'autre ils se dirigèrent prudemment vers cette couche qui les attirait tant. Avant de s'y laisser tomber, Gabriel ôta rapidement son pantalon et ils se retrouvèrent en boxer. La passion qui les dévorait s'intensifia, ils s'étourdissaient du corps de l'autre, se perdant dans des sensations toujours plus grisantes. Gabriel, à moitié allongé sur les coussins, avait levé les bras au dessus de sa tête, dans une attitude plus passive, laissant le Scorpion se repaître de son corps. Celui-ci enleva le dernier vêtement qui lui faisait obstacle. Gabriel gémit de plaisir, se sentant libre. Milo sourit, il l'avait enfin à sa merci. Il posa délicatement sa main sur le sexe gonflé et dur, arrachant un cri de plaisir à Gabriel. Puis sa langue entama une divine torture, douce et humide sur toute la longueur pendant que ses doigts jouaient avec les testicules.

- Haan… Milo… c'est insupportable…

- Tu veux qu'j'arrête ? fit le Scorpion, malicieusement, en croisant le regard fiévreux du Verseau, prit à son propre jeu.

- Surtout pas…

Il continua à tourmenter délicieusement la colonne de chair chaude et palpitante. Il agaça le bout de la pointe de la langue pendant un très long moment, regardant avec satisfaction son amant se noyer dans un océan de volupté. Quand il le prit en bouche, Gabriel poussa un long râle et arqua son corps. Milo débuta un va et vient, odieusement lent, mettant son amant au supplice. Le sentant sur le point de jouir, il arrêta ses caresses. Après avoir enlevé son boxer, il rampa sur le corps du français pour atteindre sa bouche qu'il embrassa goulument. Il ondulait du bassin, pressant leurs virilités, augmentant encore leur désir, si tant est que se fut possible. Le Scorpion s'assit à califourchon sur la poitrine du Verseau, les genoux sous ses bras. Il se redressa et s'appuya d'une main contre le mur en face de lui pour garder son équilibre. Gabriel avait le sexe de Milo devant les yeux. Quand celui-ci passa son autre main sous sa nuque pour le soutenir, il n'hésita pas une seconde et l'engloutit tout entier, d'une bouche vorace. Milo eu un hoquet de surprise qui lui coupa le souffle puis un grondement sourd s'échappa de sa gorge.

Instinctivement, son bassin entama des mouvements de va et vient dans le chaud fourreau humide. Il baissa les yeux et rencontra le regard insolent de Gabriel. Il ne pouvait détacher son regard de celui de son amant. Il était comme hypnotisé et sentait son cœur se remplir d'un Amour qu'il n'aurait pas imaginé si immense. De temps à autre, le Verseau laissait glisser le membre hors de sa bouche pour le lécher sur toute sa longueur, tout en le caressant d'une main, avant de le reprendre. Cette vision lubrique excitait le grec plus qu'il ne l'aurait cru possible. Le gardien du onzième Temple présenta les doigts de son autre main devant la bouche du Scorpion qui les lécha. Puis Gabriel glissa celle-ci jusqu'aux fesses fermes, dont il sentait les muscles se contracter à chaque mouvement. Il immisça un doigt dans l'orifice doux et chaud de Milo qui bondit en avant, se projetant au fond de sa gorge. Il le caressa de l'intérieur, très doucement. Un deuxième puis un troisième doigt se frayèrent un passage dans l'étroit conduit.

- Hnnnn… ouii…partout…..aaanh… c'est booon…

Quand il estima que le Scorpion était assez décontracté, Gabriel se dégagea de l'étau de ses jambes. Il prit un tube de lubrifiant dans sa table de nuit dont il enduisit son sexe et l'orifice étroit de son amant. Il ne voulait pas qu'il ait mal. Pour rien au monde, il ne voulait le faire souffrir, plus jamais, d'aucune manière. Milo avait basculé à quatre pattes et le regardait entre ses longs cils, par-dessus son épaule, sa splendide chevelure répandue sur son dos. Le Verseau exerça une pression de plus en plus insistante à l'entrée de la chaude intimité. Il le sentit s'ouvrir, Milo haletait, sentant ses reins accueillir l'envahisseur sans la moindre douleur. Gabriel stoppa sa progression, attendant que le grec s'habitue à sa présence, mais c'est lui qui s'empala d'un coup sur le sexe du français. Une première vague de plaisir leur vrilla le ventre et fit flamboyer leurs sens. Le Verseau commença à bouger ses hanches, des mouvements lents mais puissants. Le Scorpion se sentait comme harponné par cette flèche de chair. Leurs gémissements remplissaient la chambre. L'air était chargé d'une odeur de sexe et de sueur. Gabriel accéléra la cadence, Milo colla son dos contre sa poitrine, se cambra et croisa ses mains derrière sa nuque pour conserver son équilibre. Il sentit une bouche avide embrasser son cou, son épaule pour revenir sur l'oreille et deux mains descendre sur son bas-ventre pour caresser toute cette zone et l'embraser.

- J'aime entendre mon prénom dans ta bouche…

- Ah oui ? Haaan…

- Dis mon nom…

- Gabriel…

- Encore.

- Gabrieeeel….

- Ouiii ! Plus fort !

- Gabrieeeeeeeeel !

- Miloooooooooo !

Dans le même cri, le Verseau se libéra dans le corps du Scorpion qui macula les draps de sa semence. Il s'affala sur le lit, Gabriel sur son dos, luttant pour reprendre son souffle. Il le délivra de sa présence et couvrit ses épaules et son cou de baiser tendres et doux. Puis il roula sur le coté. L'un sur le ventre, l'autre sur le dos, leurs regards s'accrochèrent, fiévreux, remplis de désir et de quelque chose de plus profond, de magnifique et d'infiniment précieux. Ils avaient tous les deux remarqués que leurs cosmos s'étaient mis à briller indépendamment de leur volonté, pour brûler d'une seule puissante et même aura.

- J'te veux en moi Milo… aime-moi…

Le grec s'approcha et posa ses lèvres sur celles du français. Un baiser léger, tendre avant de lui donner ses doigts à sucer. De la même manière que Gabriel l'avait préparé, il lui prodigua une caresse identique. Le Verseau écarta largement les jambes pour faciliter la pénétration. Milo, qui avait repris des forces, s'introduisit en douceur, malgré le désir qui lui tenaillait le ventre. Son amant grimaça à peine et bientôt une expression d'extase pure se peignit sur son beau visage. A son tour il entama cette merveilleuse danse venue du fond des âges. Gabriel referma ses jambes dans le dos de Milo, le projetant loin en lui. Leurs gémissements s'intensifièrent, se transformant en cris de plaisir. Le Scorpion plongeait encore et encore dans cette chair chaude et douce qui le recevait, entièrement offerte. Leurs corps étaient devenus des fournaises de passion que rien ne pourraient éteindre sauf l'explosion finale de leur plaisir. Gabriel était à l'agonie. Des larmes brulantes perlèrent à ses yeux et roulèrent sur ses tempes. Il enlaça Milo et l'attira à lui pour un baiser sulfureux. Le grec se répandit en lui avec un cri puissant que le français recueillit sur ses lèvres alors que lui jouissait entre leurs ventres. Le même phénomène se reproduisit. Leurs cosmoénergies se joignirent à nouveau.

A bout de souffle, ils restèrent plusieurs minutes sans bouger, savourant les dernières vagues de leur jouissance. Ils tremblaient, épuisés, leurs corps et leurs sens à feu et à sang, comme écorchés vifs.

- Gabriel…

- Hmm ?

- Je t'aime…

- Je sais…moi aussi je t'aime…

Ils prirent une douche ensemble, se caressant et s'embrassant sagement avant de retourner se coucher.

- Milo… je veux que tu m'fasses l'amour comme ça tous les jours… toutes les nuits…

Le Scorpion se souleva sur un coude et plongea dans les yeux bleus du Verseau, pas tout à fait certain de bien comprendre l'implication des mots qu'il venait d'entendre.

- Tu veux que… qu'on reste ensemble ?

- Ce que j'éprouve pour toi, je l'ai jamais éprouvé pour personne. J'ai cru un jour que j'aimais, réellement. Mais en comparaison de c'que je ressens aujourd'hui, je sais que mes sentiments de l'époque étaient dérisoires.

Les yeux de Milo s'emplirent de larmes et brillèrent comme des étoiles. Il posa ses lèvres sur celles de Gabriel comme pour sceller ces paroles qu'ils venaient tous deux de prononcer.

- Milo ?

- Mmm…

- J'veux qu'tu sois le seul à m'appeler Gabriel. Gabriel t'appartiens, il n'est qu'à toi et à toi seul.

- Et qu'est-ce qu'on fait d'Camus ?

- Camus c'est pour tous les autres. C'est le Chevalier d'Or du Verseau, le Magicien de l'Eau et de la Glace, le protecteur d'Athéna. Gabriel c'est l'homme qui t'aimes plus que tout…

- Moi aussi je t'aime plus que tout… Euh… j'ai juste une petite question…

- Laquelle ?

- Tu aurais pu soigner ma brûlure avec ton cosmos, ou moi avec le mien...

- Ne me dis pas que tu n'as pas apprécié mes soins…, le taquina le Verseau.

- Je ne le dirai pas…chuchota le Scorpion en se serrant contre son amant.

- Au fait, tu sais ce qui arrive à nos cosmoénergies ?

- Aucune idée…

A suivre…

* * *

J'espère que vous avez aimez. S'il y a des reviews, je ferai de mon mieux pour y répondre. Merci. 


	18. Chapter 18

**Disclaimer :** Tout l'univers de Saint Seiya que vous reconnaîtrez aisément appartient à Masami Kuramada. Les autres personnages sont à moi et ceux de la mythologie à tout le monde. Je n'ai pas d'informations précises concernant certains personnages de Saint Seiya, j'ai donc mis ce que m'arrangeait.

* * *

**Chapitre 18**

**Sanctuaire de Gaïa, jeudi 4 juin 1998.**

A l'emplacement de l'incendie, il ne rester plus rien qu'un gigantesque trou. Orlyna avait tout dégagé, même les fondations en envoyant les débris calcinés dans une autre dimension. La veille, après les funérailles des deux Amazones qui avaient péri dans l'incendie, les équipes chargées de la reconstruction des fermes avaient été chercher le matériel nécessaire. Les fermes seraient rebâties à l'identique.

De bonne heure ce matin là, Kanon, Milo, Camus, Saga, Mikael, Angelo et Mû se présentèrent au chef de chantier, informée de leur venue. Elle leur expliqua que les travaux iraient relativement vite dans leur exécution puisque les ouvrières pouvaient travailler à grande vitesse, presque trois fois celle du son. Les seuls obstacles étaient le temps de séchage du ciment et du béton contre laquelle on ne pouvait rien faire. Mû, et les jumelles avaient été réquisitionnées gentiment pour servir de "grue humaine" en téléportant ou en faisant léviter de lourdes charges. Ils purent prendre pleinement la mesure de leurs nouvelles capacités dont ils discutèrent mentalement.

Si au début les Chevaliers furent un peu surpris par les techniques employées, ils durent admettre qu'elles étaient efficaces.

Kayla arriva un peu plus tard, en tête de la Garde Royale qui avait pour mission de sécuriser la frontière au niveau du chantier. Les cavalières s'arrêtèrent un instant et Kayla se dirigea droit sur Kanon. Il la regarda avancer de se démarche féline, éblouissante dans son armure, le cœur gonflé d'une joie immense. Elle lui sourit et passa ses bras autour de son cou pour l'embrasser passionnément.

- Je croyais que tu devais te mettre en mode "traque et capture ? le taquina-t-elle.

- Je l'ai fait, mais je ne t'ai pas trouvé.

- Tu fais un piètre chasseur. Je pourrais me vexer.

- Tu étais partie pour inspecter les frontières et je ne voulais pas t'ennuyer.

- C'est vrai, j'étais pas là. Et aujourd'hui encore, je repars.

- Salut ma belle ! fit la voix de Camus derrière elle.

- Salut ! Tu vas bien ?

- Je vais très bien.

Kayla accrocha le regard du Verseau quelques secondes et un large sourire fendit son visage. Elle avait vu la flamme dans ses yeux, celle qu'il ne montrait que rarement, dans son aura elle ressentait un incroyable bonheur.

_- Qui ?_ demanda-t-elle par télépathie.

- Milo.

Il avait répondu à haute voix pour lui faire comprendre que ce n'était pas un secret.

- Je suis très heureuse pour vous deux, fit-elle en l'embrassant sur la joue, sous le regard curieux et il faut dire, un peu jaloux de Kanon.

- Faudra que vous m'expliquiez ce qu'il y a entre vous deux un jour, grogna-t-il.

- On est ami, répondirent d'une même voix les deux intéressés avant d'éclater de rire.

- Bon faut que j'y aille, les filles m'attendent. Embrassez les autres pour moi !

Les deux Chevaliers la regardèrent s'éloigner et enfourcher Titan d'un bond puissant. Camus commençait à repartir vers son poste de travail lorsque Kanon lui prit le bras.

- Camus explique-moi. Je sais que vous avez passez une nuit ensemble. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a entre vous ?

- Rien qui ne doive t'inquiéter mon ami. Entre Kayla et moi ce n'était qu'une forte attirance physique, que je reconnais avoir provoqué, et qui a disparue lorsqu'on l'a assouvie. De plus on était tous les deux amoureux de quelqu'une d'autre. Si vous vous aimez autant que Milo et moi, alors ce sera que du bonheur. Tu l'aimes ?

Kanon regarda Camus avec une intensité que celui-ci ne lui avait jamais. Il vit passer une lueur de douleur dans ses yeux. Il fronça les sourcils.

- A en crever…

Le Verseau sourit avec compassion et compréhension au Marinas. Il savait exactement ce qu'il ressentait. Il mit une claque sur l'épaule solide, enjoignant Kanon à reprendre le boulot.

Tout au long de la matinée, il surprit Camus et Milo à discuter silencieusement. Ils échangeaient des regards, des sourires, parfois même il les voyait rire en même temps alors qu'ils étaient à plusieurs mètres l'un de l'autre. Il remarqua le même phénomène entre Mikael et Saga.

Vers midi et demi, le chef de chantier ordonna la pause déjeuné. Elle félicita tout le monde car la reconstruction était bien plus avancée qu'elle ne l'avait espérée. Il fallait maintenant attendre que le béton et le ciment sèchent avant de poursuivre. Il vit les deux couples échanger des baisers sous les regards envieux et désespérés de certaines Amazones. Hé oui ! Ces quatre magnifiques spécimens n'étaient pas pour elles.

- Kanon !

Mû marchait vers lui, le visage fermé.

- Shion vient de me contacter. Poséidon aimerait que tu te rendes dans son Sanctuaire.

- Et merde ! Qu'est-ce qui veut encore ?

- Je sais pas, il me l'a pas dit.

- Bon. Je suppose que j'ai pas le choix. Tu pourras dire à Kayla où je suis ?

- Pas d'problème !

Kanon arriva dans le bureau du Grand Pope qui n'était pas là. Il stimula son cosmos et le localisa chez Dohko. Il eut un geste rageur comprenant qu'il allait les déranger mais il ne pouvait pas faire autrement. Il se téléporta devant le septième Temple et annonça son arrivée d'un coup de cosmoénergie.

- Désolé de vous déranger, s'excusa-t-il en voyant arriver Shion en caleçon et t-shirt.

- C'est pas grave, fit celui-ci avec un sourire. Poséidon a besoin de toi. Enfin c'est plutôt Julian. Il va organiser la Fête…

- … de l'Eté ! J'avais complètement oublié !

- Ah ! Tu connais alors ?

- Tous les ans, la famille Solo fait une grande réception avec toutes les plus grandes fortunes industrielles du monde. Il y aura entre trois et quatre cent personnes. Sorrento ne peut pas faire ça tout seul, c'est trop de boulot et on a moins de trois semaines.

- Tu va y aller alors ?

- Ben faut bien entretenir l'amitié non ! Tu crois que j'y vais avec mon armure des Gémeaux ou avec celle du Dragon des Mers ?

- Pourquoi ? Tu t'sens en danger ?

- Non, pas spécialement.

- Alors vas-y en jeans et basket. Si nécessaire, tu pourras toujours appeler l'une ou l'autre.

- Par contre je sais pas pour combien de temps j'vais en avoir. Il va sûrement falloir que je fasse un saut sur la Côte d'Azur. Tu pourras prévenir Saga ?

- Ne t'inquiète pas. Et puis on saura toujours où tu es.

- Bon, je file !

Shion le regarda disparaître comme par magie et le localisa dans le troisième Temple. Avec un sourire, il retourna dans l'appartement de la Balance en espérant que celui-ci ne s'était pas endormi. Bah ! Il trouverait bien un moyen de le réveiller… gentiment…

Le Marinas prit une douche rapide, enfila un jeans, des baskets et un polo Lacoste de la même couleur que ses cheveux puis il se téléporta directement au Sanctuaire Sous-Marin devant la porte du bureau de Julian Solo. Il frappa à la porte et la voix du milliardaire l'invita à entrer.

- Ah ! Kanon ! Te voilà enfin ! Je suis content de te revoir !

- Moi aussi, mentit le Chevalier.

- Assied-toi ! Tu bois quelque chose ?

- Non merci. Tu m'as demandé de venir pour la Fête de l'Eté ?

- Oui, fit Julian après quelque seconde, sentant bien que le Général était contrarié. J'aimerais que tu aides Sorrente comme tu l'as fait jusqu'à présent. En fait les réceptions que j'ai organisé pendant ton… absence, n'étaient pas vraiment à la hauteur de mes souhaits. Il n'y a que toi qui puisses faire quelque chose de grandiose.

- Très bien. Où est Sorrento ?

- A Saint Tropez. Il a déjà commencé à travailler là-dessus.

- Je vais le rejoindre. Le temps de passer par mon Temple pour faire mon sac et je prends le prochain avion pour Nice.

- Laisse tomber l'avion. Reviens ici et Poséidon te téléportera là-bas.

- D'accord. J'en ai pas pour longtemps.

Kanon se leva et sortit de la pièce sans un mot. Il était dans une colère noire. Il n'avait pas envie de faire ça, il ne voulait pas aller à Saint Tropez, il ne voulait pas voir Sorrente. Il ne voulait pas, point.

Il entra dans sa chambre, sortit un grand sac de l'armoire et commença à le remplir quand il sentit la présence de Shion à la frontière de son esprit.

_- Alors c'est bien ce que tu pensais ?_

_- Ouais ! J'ai vraiment pas envie de le faire mais comme j'ai dis, je participe à la bonne entente entre les Sanctuaires._

_- C'est bien mon petit, je suis fier de toi ! _le taquina le Grand Pope gentiment.

_- Te fous pas d'ma gueule Shion, c'est pas l'moment ! J'ai vraiment les boules !_

_- Excuse-moi. Combien de temps tu pars ?_

_- J'sais pas, mais au moins une semaine, peut-être plus. Pensez à vos tenues. Smoking noir de rigueur, surtout pas blanc. Et robe de soirée pour les femmes._

_- Le blanc est réservé à Julian._

_- T'as tout compris. Faut que j'y aille. Je t'appellerai de là-bas pour te tenir au courant._

_- J'y compte bien._

Deux secondes plus tard, il était de retour au Sanctuaire de Poséidon. Le Dieu l'emmena directement dans le bureau où travaillait Sorrento dans l'immense villa de la famille Solo à Saint Tropez et reparti après avoir encouragé ses deux Généraux.

- Je suis content que tu ais accepté de m'aider ! fit le Général Sirène une fois qu'ils furent seuls.

- T'es certain que t'as besoin de moi ?

- Serait-ce de la contrariété que j'entends dans ta voix ?

- Oui, je suis contrarié. J'avais d'autres projets.

- Je vois. Mais ne m'en veux pas à moi, je n'y suis pour rien. Julian m'a juste demandé si j'apprécierais de l'aide. J'ai dis oui mais je n'ai pas requis spécialement la tienne. De toute façon, tu sais très bien qu'il n'y a pas meilleur que toi pour organiser ce genre de réception. Je savais qu'il te demanderait de venir.

- Bon ! De toute façon je suis là alors autant que je mette au boulot. Je vais porter mon sac dans ma chambre et je reviens.

Dix minutes plus tard, les deux Généraux des Mers buvaient un café et discutaient de ce que Sorrento avait déjà fait.

Il avait contacté plusieurs traiteurs, deux sociétés de location de matériel son et lumière, quatre entreprises de décoration spécialisées dans les réceptions à grande échelle. Il appela aussi une société toute récente de pyrotechnie pour le feu d'artifice. Les devis devaient arriver dans les prochaines heures par télécopie ou e-mails. Kanon s'occupa de la liste des invités et eu l'idée d'un spectacle de danse. Il contacta une école réputée sur Nice afin de voir ce qu'elle proposait.. Les bristols d'invitation étaient déjà prêts, il ne restait qu'à donner les adresses à l'imprimeur qui se chargerait lui-même d'envoyer tout ça par courrier. Le Chevalier constata que plusieurs noms lui étaient familiers. Entre autre Saori Kido et Hilda de Polaris avec tous ses Guerriers Divins. Il trouva également le nom de Lysia, Kamryl, Belta et des treize Gardes Royales, de tous les Chevaliers d'Or et Divins ainsi que celui de Shion. Hadès et ses trois juges faisaient aussi partis des invités. Avec ce genre de convives, pas besoin d'engager des gars pour la sécurité. Juste peut-être pour garer les limousines et contrôler les invitations à l'entrée.

Kanon terminait de vérifier cette liste lorsqu'il entendit des voix dans le bureau de Sorrento. Il frappa et entra sans attendre. Il trouva un jeune homme d'environ dix-huit ans assis sur les genoux de Sirène.

- Oups ! Désolé ! fit-il en faisant mine de refermer la porte.

- Attends Kanon ! Reviens !

Curieux comme une chatte, le Marinas ne se fit pas prier. Il entra feignant une certaine gêne avec un air candide parfaitement bien simulé peint sur le visage.

- Je ne voulais pas vous déranger.

- C'est pas grave. Je te présente Mime de Benetnash, Guerriers Divins d'Eta. Mime voici Kanon, Chevalier d'Or des Gémeaux et Général du Dragon des Mers.

- On se connait, fit Kanon.

- On s'est rencontré à Asgard, fit Mime, tu accompagnais Athéna mais nous n'avons pas eu le temps de vraiment discuter.

- C'est juste. Je suppose que tu n'es pas là pour affaires.

- Non, je suis là pour… le plaisir, mais je crois que mon séjour vient d'être gâché.

Kanon compris l'allusion. Hagen l'avait directement menacé de le tuer s'il en avait l'occasion et Mime venait de faire plus ou moins la même chose mais de façon beaucoup plus subtile. Ces yeux hurlaient de haine à l'égard du Dragon des Mers.

- Mime, intervint Sorrento, je sais que vous avez encore beaucoup de mal à voir Kanon autrement que comme le responsable de deux batailles et indirectement, de votre mort, mais je peux t'assurer que ce n'est plus du tout le même homme. Tu sais ce qu'il a fait, tu connais son histoire.

- Bien sur, mais les vieilles rancunes sont tenaces.

- Il a fait le premier pas en acceptant d'accompagner Athéna chez vous sachant que vous étiez prêts à lui sauter à la gorge. Peut-être pourrais-tu faire le second. Tes amis pourraient suivre ton exemple.

- Comment as-tu fais toi ?

- Moi je ne suis pas mort. J'ai eu le temps, pendant ses douze années, pour penser à tout ça. Et je me suis aperçu que ça ne m'aiderai pas à faire le deuil de mes compagnons. Alors au lieu de regarder le passé que je ne pourrai jamais changer, même en ayant un puissant Dieu dans mes relations, j'ai regardé l'avenir et je me suis remis à vivre.

- Vous avez l'impression qu'on vous a volé douze ans de votre vie, ce qui n'est pas tout à fait faux, reprit Kanon, mais vous êtes là, vivant, vous avez une autre chance. Je crois qu'on peut tous s'estimer heureux et remercier les Dieux. J'ai été… aveuglé par la haine mais je crois que j'ai payé et je paie encore aujourd'hui. A chaque seconde qui passe, le remord me ronge comme un acide. C'est ma punition et je l'accepte. Ce que j'ai fait c'est au-delà des mots. Malgré tout, cette vie je veux la vivre. Et si tes amis et toi avaient dans l'idée de vous en prendre à moi de quelques manières que ce soit, je ne me laisserai pas faire gentiment. Je veux juste qu'on me laisse tranquille, c'est tout. Nos Sanctuaires sont en paix et je me battrai pour que ça dure le plus longtemps possible. Mais je te le répète, je ne me laisserai pas tuer facilement. Vous connaissez mon histoire, vous savez ce que j'ai fait dans les Enfers, vous savez de quoi sont capables les Chevaliers d'Or d'Athéna et quelle est leur puissance. N'oubliez pas que **je suis** un Chevalier d'Or d'Athéna.

Mime plissa ses yeux ambres qui semblaient vouloir percer le Marinas jusqu'au plus profond de son âme. Il analysait ses paroles, cherchant à savoir s'il bluffait. Et surtout il avait remarqué que tout au long de sa tirade, Kanon avait lentement intensifié sa cosmoénergie. Il avait atteint le même niveau que celle de Mime. Et il savait qu'elle n'était pas à son maximum. Peut-être valait-il mieux effectivement laisser cet homme tranquille. Il ne se vantait pas, sa puissance était belle et bien réelle. Même repentit, il restait un homme très dangereux

- Je veux bien t'accorder le bénéfice du doute, finit-il par lâcher, avec un soupçon de mépris dans la voix qui n'échappa pas au Chevalier. Mais je ne peux parler que pour moi.

- Je comprends. Je te suggère juste d'avoir une petite discussion avec tes potes. Le vingt et un nous allons tous nous retrouver au milieu de gens qui ignorent tout de notre existence. Et je préfère qu'ils restent dans l'ignorance.

- Sur ce point, je suis d'accord. Je parlerai à mes compagnons mais ne te fait pas trop d'illusions.

- Et si nous dînions ? fit Sorrento d'une voix enjouée pour faire retomber un peu les tensions qu'il percevait et qui l'inquiétaient.

- Bonne idée, enchaîna Kanon, soulagé de cette intervention. On va au resto ou on se fait livrer ?

- J'aimerai bien un resto bien français, fit Mime qui s'engouffra lui aussi dans la brèche.

- Kanon, le même que d'habitude ? demanda le Marinas.

- La Fleur de Lys ? Ok ! Tenue correcte exigée.

Grace à ses nouvelles capacités, Shion avait suivit toute la conversation que Kanon venait d'avoir avec Mime de Benetnash. Il était fier de Kanon et un peu effrayé aussi. Il ne connaissait pas cette facette de sa personnalité. Il avait manœuvré habilement pour culpabiliser un peu le Guerrier Divin, l'attendrir, et finalement le menacer ouvertement. Et il avait tremblé dans ses chaussures le joueur de lyre. Shion entrevoyait mieux maintenant comment le Gémeaux avait manipulé Saga et Poséidon. En fait, la manipulation était naturelle chez lui et à l'époque elle avait été au service de son ambition démesurée. Il ne forçait pas, ça lui venait tout seul. Le Grand Pope avait toujours su que Kanon était dangereux de part sa puissance au combat, et en matière de guerre psychologique il était tout aussi redoutable. Il se félicitait de l'avoir de son coté.

* * *

**Manoir Kido, Tokyo, le même jour.**

Saori s'éveilla de bonne heure. Comme d'habitude, elle avait peu dormi et mal. Depuis de longs mois, elle avait perdu son entrain, sa gaité. A bien y réfléchir, elle sombrait depuis ce jour d'avril 1995 ou Seiya était revenu du royaume des morts. Elle avait espéré pouvoir enfin lui dire ce qu'elle éprouvait pour lui mais Athéna ne voulait pas se séparer de sa précieuse virginité. Elle bridait les pulsions de Saori chaque fois que celle-ci était sur le point de se jeter à l'eau et de tout dire à Seiya. Alors, voyant que celle qu'il aimait ne semblait pas vouloir répondre à son amour, petit à petit, il s'était éloigné d'elle. Il conservait une attitude respectueuse, affectueuse et attentionnée, mais il était moins empressé auprès d'elle. Et Saori déprimait un peu plus chaque jour. Elle en était arrivée à haïr la Déesse. Maintenant que les Guerres étaient terminées pourquoi ne la laissait-elle pas vivre sa vie ? N'aurait-elle jamais droit au bonheur ? Ne pourrait-elle jamais aimer et être aimée ?

Elle termina son petit-déjeuné et après une toilette rapide, elle s'enferma dans son bureau pour travailler. Ce qu'elle ignorait c'est qu'Athéna était profondément émue par sa détresse et inquiète. Elle sentait que la jeune femme avait atteint un point de non-retour. Elle savait que Seiya sortait avec Jabu, Hyoga et Shun quand ces deux derniers venaient à Tokyo. Ils allaient au restaurant, en discothèque et parfois ils ne rentraient pas de la nuit. Elle savait parfaitement ce que cela signifiait. De son coté, lui, il vivait et profitait de la vie. Il avait eu quelques petites amies, même si ça n'avait pas duré bien longtemps. Et à chaque fois, c'était un coup de poignard de plus dans son cœur mortifié et réduit à l'état de steak haché. Elle était en train de mourir d'Amour à petit feu.

Elle tenta de se concentrer sur son travail mais en vain. Elle était lasse de lutter contre ses sentiments, ses pulsions, ses envies. La jeune femme perdait le goût de tout. Elle dormait mal, pour preuve les cernes sombres qui soulignaient ses yeux autrefois si pétillants, elle mangeait peu et maigrissait à vue d'œil, elle ne montait même plus à cheval, elle qui était une cavalière chevronnée. Elle essayait de faire bonne figure devant tout le monde mais Seika n'était pas dupe. Le régisseur du Manoir Kido voyait la jeune femme dépérir un peu plus chaque jour. Elle était très inquiète. Elle n'en avait parlé à personne mais elle commençait à se dire que si Saori continuait ainsi, elle allait finir à l'hôpital. Elle décida de lui proposer de déjeuner avec elle pour essayer de lui changer les idées au moins le temps d'un repas.

Elle frappa à la porte du bureau. Pas de réponse. Elle insista sans plus de résultat. Elle savait pourtant que la jeune femme était là. Peut-être était-elle dans le cabinet de toilette et n'entendait pas frapper. Seika décida d'entrer. La pièce était vide. Elle jeta un œil dans la petite salle de bain, personne. Elle contourna le bureau et allait sortir de la pièce lorsque son regard fut attiré par une texture d'une étrange couleur derrière le canapé. Des cheveux mauves. Son sang ne fit qu'une tour. Saori gisait au sol sans connaissance. Seika décrocha le téléphone et appela une ambulance. Ensuite elle joignit Shunrei pour qu'elle avertisse les Chevaliers présents au Manoir. Seiya fut le premier à arriver.

- Ca fait longtemps qu'elle est comme ça ? demanda-t-il à sa sœur, fou d'inquiétude.

- Je ne sais. Je ne suis là que depuis dix minutes.

- Il faut la mettre sur le canapé, poursuivit-il en commençant à la prendre dans ses bras.

- Non ! Seiya ne la bouge pas ! Tu ne sais pas si sa chute n'a pas provoqué des blessures internes.

- Hyoga a raison, fit Shun en posant sa main sur l'épaule de son ami.

- J'ai une couverture !

Shunrei poussa tout le monde et recouvrit la jeune femme pour ne pas qu'elle se refroidisse.

- Mais enfin qu'est-ce qu'elle a ? gronda Seiya toujours à genoux près d'elle.

Il leva un regard angoissé et plein de colère vers les autres. Il voulait des réponses et il allait les avoir.

- C'est ma faute, souffla Seika. J'avais remarqué qu'elle allait mal, qu'elle avait maigri mais je ne pensais pas qu'elle était si épuisée.

- Mais pourquoi est-elle dans cet état ?

- Tu ne le sais vraiment pas Seiya ?

Il n'eut pas le temps de répondre à la question de Shun. L'équipe médicale venait d'arriver, avec Jabu. Les secouristes s'affairèrent autour de Saori pendant quelques minutes puis ils la posèrent sur un brancard et l'emportèrent à l'hôpital.

Une demi-heure plus tard, Jabu, les trois Chevaliers Divins et Seika était dans la salle d'attente des urgences. Au bout d'un long moment, un médecin vint les voir.

- Mademoiselle Kido est épuisée. Je ne sais pas quel est son rythme de travail mais il faut qu'elle en change. Si j'en crois son dossier médical, elle a perdu presque dix kilos en un an et c'est ce qui m'inquiète le plus. Sa tension artérielle est au plus bas.

- Est-ce qu'on peut la voir ? demanda Seiya d'une voix sans timbre.

- Pas pour l'instant. Elle n'a toujours pas repris connaissance. Nous la nourrissons par perfusions mais dès qu'elle se réveillera, nous verrons de lui donner une nourriture plus consistante. Elle doit absolument reprendre du poids. Elle souffre d'une forme d'anorexie. Elle ne rejette pas son corps comme la plupart des anorexiques, mais inconsciemment elle se laisse mourir. Elle se laisse complètement aller.

- Mais pourtant, elle mangeait et je ne l'ai jamais vu se faire vomir.

- Elle mangeait peut-être mais pas suffisamment. De plus le stress induit par son rythme de travail plus des soucis personnels peuvent avoir les même effets sur l'organisme. Est-ce qu'elle vous a paru déprimée, est-ce qu'elle manquait d'entrain, d'énergie ?

- Effectivement, depuis quelques mois elle semblait beaucoup plus taciturne, renfermée sur elle-même, confia la sœur de Seiya.

- Mais pourquoi t'as rien dis ?

- Pas maintenant Seiya ! le coupa Shun.

- Alors il faut savoir ce qui l'a amené à cet état d'épuisement physique, reprit le médecin, mais aussi moral d'après ce que vous me dites. On peut soigner le corps assez facilement mais l'esprit c'est autre chose.

- Quand pensez-vous qu'elle va reprendre connaissance ? s'enquit Jabu.

- Je l'ignore. Pour l'instant le corps a capitulé. Il a atteint ses limites. Le peu d'énergie qu'il lui reste est employée au maintient du fonctionnement des organes vitaux. Elle n'est pas dans le coma mais, je vais être franc, il s'en est fallu de peu. Pour l'instant tout ce que nous pouvons faire c'est attendre. Il faut que je vous laisse, j'ai d'autres patients à voir. Veuillez m'excuser.

Le silence s'abattit sur le petit groupe. Tous savait qu'Athéna la maintiendrait en vie coute que coute.

- On devrait rentrer, murmura Seika, on ne peut rien faire de plus pour l'instant.

- Je reste, lâcha Seiya entre ses dents.

- Moi aussi, fit Shun, Rentrez, s'il y a du nouveau on vous appellera.

Les deux Chevaliers se callèrent dans les fauteuils, sans un mot. Toutes leurs pensées allaient vers Saori et Athéna. En fait Seiya pensait à Saori et Shun priait silencieusement la Déesse.

- Seiya, suis-moi.

Très discrètement, ils réussirent à entrer dans la chambre de la jeune femme. Ils s'approchèrent du lit. Le drap était à peine soulevé par la forme du corps de Saori. Des tuyaux sortaient de ses bras, les appareils de surveillance émettaient des bips sinistres. Seiya ne reconnaissait pas la femme qu'il aimait plus que sa vie. Il avait une étrangère sous les yeux. Il sentit Shun enflammer son cosmos et le diriger vers Saori. Il fit de même. Pendant plus de deux heures ils renforcèrent la cosmoénergie d'Athéna pour aider Saori à reprendre connaissance et accélérer sa guérison. C'est à cet instant qu'Athéna prit la pleine mesure des sentiments du Chevalier Pégase. Elle ne l'avait pas vraiment pris au sérieux, mais maintenant, elle comprenait.

Les deux jeunes gens se cachèrent dans les toilettes pendant que l'infirmière changeait les poches de perfusions puis continuèrent à donner leurs forces à la déesse. Soudain, Shion et Saga se matérialisèrent devant eux.

- Mais comment…, commença Seiya dans un chuchotement.

- Plus tard les explications ! le coupa Shion.

- Je serais curieux de les entendre, murmura Saga, le regard inquisiteur, surpris de se retrouver là, alors qu'ils auraient du prendre l'avion d'Athènes à Tokyo. Comprenant ce que faisaient les deux Chevaliers Divins, le Gémeaux se joignit à eux pendant que Shion explorait l'esprit de Saori. Ce qu'il découvrit le fit comprendre bien des choses. Il discuta longuement avec Athéna.

_- J'espère que tu es fière de toi ? fit Shion sur un ton de reproche._

_- De quel droit me parles-tu sur ce ton ? rétorqua-t-elle._

_- Athéna on dirait que tu as oublié ta mission. _

_- Comment ça ?_

_- Tu défends la Liberté, la Paix, la Justice et… l'Amour sur cette planète. _

_- Et c'est exactement ce que je fais._

_- Tu en es sûre ? Alors pourquoi Saori est-elle dans cet état ?_

_- …_

_- Elle l'aime_, poursuivit l'Atlante_. Laisse-la aller vers lui. Laisse-les s'aimer comme un homme et une femme peuvent s'aimer, comme ils ont le droit de s'aimer. Ne t'ont-ils pas bien servi ? Ont-ils fait quelque chose de mal pour que tu leur interdises d'avoir la seule chose qui les rendrait heureux ? Saori te combat depuis des mois. Elle en est arrivée à te détester. Seiya c'est éloigné de toi alors qu'avant il te suivait comme ton ombre. Poses-toi les bonnes questions Athéna. Ils souffrent tous les deux._

_- Tu sais bien que je ne peux les laisser s'aimer de façon charnelle. Je suis une Déesse vierge comme Artémis._

_- Mais tu le seras toujours. Ton véritable corps sera toujours pur même si Saori ne l'est plus. N'est-ce pas le plus important ? Certains de tes Chevaliers t'ont trahis même s'ils sont revenus ensuite vers toi. Tu leur as pardonné et eux vivent heureux. Alors pourquoi pas Seiya et Saori qui n'ont rien à se reprocher ?_

_- Aucune de mes réincarnations n'a jamais connu l'Amour physique et j'ai toujours vaincu mes ennemis._

_- Crois-tu que ta virginité ait une quelconque influence sur la réussite de ta mission ? Tu oublies tes Chevaliers. Ils se fichent pas mal que tu sois une vierge. Ils croient en toi et en tes valeurs. C'est cette foi qui leur a toujours permis de combattre et de mourir pour toi. Moi le premier. Rien ne pourrait remettre en cause ma fidélité à ton égard. Et c'est bien plus agréable de servir une ravissante jeune femme pleine de vie qu'un zombie !_

Shion sentit qu'Athéna réfléchissait. Il avait épuisé tous ses arguments. Il coupa le lien télépathique et laissa la Déesse faire son introspection. Il espérait vraiment avoir pu la faire réfléchir. Saori et Seiya méritait bien d'être heureux après ce qu'ils avaient vécu. Lui-même avait trouvé l'Amour, Saga aussi ainsi que Kanon. Eux qui avaient fait tant d'horribles choses auraient droit au bonheur et pas ces deux jeunes gens qui n'avaient rien à se reprocher si ce n'est être tombés amoureux l'un de l'autre ?

Le Grand Pope sentit le regard de Saga sur lui. Il se tourna et le Gémeaux lui désigna du menton les deux Chevaliers Divins qui s'étaient endormi contre le mur, sur le sol.

- Je vais les ramener au Manoir Kido, je reviens de suite.

Le Chevalier d'Or n'eut pas le temps de prononcer une parole que les trois hommes avaient disparu. Il s'approcha du lit et regarda le visage émacié qu'il avait du mal à reconnaître. Qui aurait cru qu'elle allait déjà si mal lorsqu'ils étaient revenus, cette fameuse nuit de la Saint Sylvestre, six mois plus tôt ? Elle l'avait serré dans ses bras et lui avait pardonné tous ces égarements. Il avait ressenti l'Amour infini qu'elle avait pour lui et ses compagnons. Elle lui avait donné une chance de se racheter, ce qu'il tentait de faire tous les jours. Et maintenant, elle était là, allongée sur ce lit d'hôpital au frontière du royaume d'Hadès, enfin pas tout à fait, mais Saga considérait son état comme tel. Il était sensé la protéger et là, il se sentait si impuissant, si inutile. Il s'assit sur la chaise, pris sa main dans la sienne, l'appuya contre son front et ferma les yeux. Shion revint à se moment là. Il observa Saga en silence, respectant son recueillement.

- Dis-moi qu'elle va s'en sortir, murmura le Chevalier sans ouvrir les yeux.

- Elle va vivre, ne t'inquiètes pas.

- Comment en est-elle arrivée là ?

- L'Amour…

- Hein ?

Saga avait levé des yeux incrédules sur le Grand Pope. Les deux hommes se regardèrent un instant puis Shion lut la compréhension dans le regard du Gémeaux.

- Elle aime Seiya…

- … et lui aussi l'aime. Mais Athéna fait obstacle à cet Amour.

- Mais pourquoi ? sursauta le Gémeaux qui ne comprenait vraiment pas.

- Elle est… empêtrée dans des croyances désuètes. J'ai tenté de lui ouvrir les yeux.

- Quelles croyances ?

- Athéna croit que si elle laisse Saori connaître l'Amour d'un homme, elle perdra de sa puissance et de sa crédibilité.

- Mais c'est absurde. Quelle soit vierge ou pas ne change rien à sa mission et à la notre.

- C'est ce que je lui ai dit. J'espère avoir été assez convainquant sinon on risque de perdre Saori. Elle n'a plus envie de vivre, pas comme ça.

- Par les Dieux non ! Elle doit vivre !

- Elle va avoir besoin de nous. De nous tous…

- Elle sait qu'elle peut compter sur nous.

- C'est une Déesse mais elle a ses défauts.

- Elle devrait peut-être venir en convalescence au Sanctuaire. En plus la Fête de l'Eté de Julian lui changera les idées.

- Saga, il est possible qu'elle ne soit pas suffisamment remise pour aller à cette réception.

- Si on lui donne notre énergie, elle guérira vite.

- Il faut qu'elle veuille guérir. Seule la décision d'Athéna la sauvera ou pas.

Les deux hommes élevèrent leur cosmos et enveloppèrent la jeune femme jusqu'au petit matin. Mû, que Shion avait informé de la situation, apparut devant eux avec Angelo.

- Allez vous reposer on prend la relève, fit le Cancer.

- Si vous sentez arriver les infirmières, les toilettes sont là, leur dit Shion avec un petit sourire.

- Comment va-t-elle ? demanda le Bélier.

- J'ai l'impression qu'elle est en train de refaire surface, confia Saga.

- Moi aussi, confirma le Grand Pope. On dirait que son sommeil est moins profond.

- On va rentrer. Les Chevaliers Divins vont certainement venir, rassurez-les.

Shion posa la main sur l'épaule de Saga et les ramena au Sanctuaire d'Athéna. A peine arrivé, il contacta tous les Chevaliers présents pour les informer de l'état de santé de la Déesse.

* * *

**Villa de Julian Solo, Saint Tropez, la veille au soir.**

Kanon, Sorrento et Mime venait d'entrer à "La Fleur de Lys" attirant tous les regards. Il faut dire qu'habillés en pantalons de toile amples avec vestes assorties sur des t-shirt plutôt près du corps mettant en valeur leur physique fin et athlétique, ils ne passaient pas inaperçus.

Ils choisirent une table à l'écart et le serveur leur porta la carte en leur proposant un apéritif. Kanon et Mime prirent un Martini, Sorrento un Whisky. La tension qui existait entre le Dragon et le Guerrier Divin était temporairement retombée. Un statu quo semblait s'être installé entre eux. Mime s'en tenait à ce qu'il avait dit et lui accordait le bénéfice du doute. Ils discutèrent de l'organisation de la réception mais également de littérature, de cinéma, de musique et de bien d'autres choses.

Le serveur qui vint prendre leur commande jetait des regards appuyés à Kanon, ce qui fit sourire le Marinas. Il croisa le regard de ses deux compagnons qui lui sourirent à leur tour d'un air entendu.

Mime se laissa conseiller, il n'avait jamais goûté à la cuisine française. En entrée, ils prirent une salade niçoise pour Sorrento, une salade provençale pour Mime et Kanon des moules à la marinière. Le Dragon des Mers suggéra un Bandol comme boisson Un vin rosé simple mais aux parfums délicat et fruité que Mime apprécia beaucoup. Lui commanda un Cotes du Rhône blanc pour accompagner son repas constitué uniquement de poisson. Sorrento pris ensuite un carré d'agneau au four accompagné de petit légumes croquant, Kanon un pavé de saumon avec une timbale de riz et une sauce à l'aneth et Mime de la longe de sanglier avec des tagliatelles fraîche. Les fromages étaient une vraie mélodie de saveur et de senteurs. Surtout de senteurs pour certains… En dessert Mime et Sorrento choisirent un sorbet et Kanon une coupe de fruit frais. Un café pour terminer.

Kanon pris le volant du cabriolet BMW, vu qu'il était le plus en forme, pour rentrer à la villa. Mime assez éméché, tenta pendant le trajet de retour de tirer Sorrento sur la banquette arrière. Finalement le Général des Mers réussi à calmer le Guerrier Divin en lui promettant quelque chose que Kanon n'entendit pas. Toujours est-il que ce fut efficace.

- Un digestif ou un café ? demanda le Dragon en suivant ses deux compagnons dans le salon.

- Je crois qu'un café s'impose, répondit Sirène en se laissant tomber sur l'un des nombreux canapés de la vaste pièce. Mime se blottit contre lui en lui picorant le cou de petits baisers.

- Alors Mime, as-tu apprécié la cuisine française ? lui demanda Kanon en revenant avec trois expresso serrés.

- C'est la huitièèèème… mmmmerveille… du monde, grogna-t-il d'une voix avinée, et le vin… la neuvième !

- Tu n'as pas l'habitude d'en boire mon cœur, tu es ivre !

- Paaaas du tout ! Kessss… tu ra… racontes ?

- Comment avez-vous fini ensemble tous les deux ?

- J'ai été plusieurs fois à Asgard et la musique nous a rapprochés. Ce que devait arriver arriva.

- Sorrento joue diiiivinement bien d'la flute, hein ? Tu m'joueras un air de flute tout à l'heure hein dis ?

Mime n'avait pas du tout remarqué l'ambigüité de sa phrase. Sorrento ferma les yeux pour ne pas croiser le regard de Kanon qui avait plongé dans sa tasse de café. Il leur fallut faire un violent effort pour ne pas éclater de rire. De plus, Kanon savait parfaitement ce que voulait dire le Guerrier Divin, au sens propre comme au figuré, et il était bien d'accord avec lui. Finalement, voyant que Mime commençait à somnoler, Sorrento l'accompagna jusqu'à leur chambre après avoir souhaité une bonne nuit à Kanon.

Le Gémeaux sorti sur la terrasse qui surplombait la mer. Il se laissa emporter par le bruit des vagues qui lui rappelait un certain pique-nique brutalement interrompu. Ces pensées dérivèrent jusqu'au Sanctuaire de Gaïa. Que pouvait-elle bien faire à cet instant ? Comment était-elle habillée ? Etait-elle habillée ? Il s'assit sur la rambarde de pierre, et s'adossa à une colonne. La brise du large chargée de senteurs marine jouait avec ses longs cheveux.

_- Kanon, c'est Shion !_

_- Shion ? Mais où es-tu ?_

_- Plus tard ! Je voulais juste te dire que Saori va mal et quelle a été hospitalisé._

_- Quoi ?_

Shion lui fit un résumé de la situation sans trop entrer dans les détails. Il lui demanda aussi s'il pouvait rentrer au Domaine Sacré le mercredi suivant sans lui en donner la raison. Le Gémeaux lui promit de se libérer ce jour-là. Le Grand Pope viendrait le chercher de bonne heure le matin. Et avant qu'il ait pu poser d'autres questions l'Atlante rompit le lien.

Kanon resta debout au milieu de la terrasse, immobile, les yeux dans le vague et les bras ballant. Mais où donc était Shion pour le contacter si facilement ? Il aurait juré qu'il était derrière la porte. Pourtant, il savait que c'était impossible. Il passa ses mains dans ses cheveux qu'il rejeta sur son dos d'un geste fatigué et rentra dans la maison. Avec toutes ces questions qui lui tournaient dans la tête il pensait qu'il aurait du mal à s'endormir. Pendant quelques minutes, il entendit Mime gémir, Sorrento devait lui jouer un air de flute à sa façon, puis il sombra dans un profond sommeil sans rêve…

A suivre…

* * *

J'espère que ça vous plait. S'il y a des reviews je ferai de mon mieux pour y répondre. 


	19. Chapter 19

**Disclaimer :** Tout l'univers de Saint Seiya que vous reconnaîtrez aisément appartient à Masami Kuramada. Les autres personnages sont à moi et ceux de la mythologie à tout le monde. Je n'ai pas d'informations précises concernant certains personnages de Saint Seiya, j'ai donc mis ce que m'arrangeait.

**Genre :** Romance/aventure avec de l'humour, enfin j'espère, de l'amour aussi Yaoi, bi, het, groupe. Un peu OOC. Les couples sont classiques.

**Rating :** +18 ans.

**Spoiler :** Tout le monde est vivant. Un Sanctuaire inconnu va se retrouver mêlé, contre son gré, aux problèmes que va rencontrer celui d'Athéna à cause d'une nouvelle menace non divine. Quelques révélations dans ce chapitre sur les Atlantes.

Petit retard pour cet update mais j'ai repris le boulot et j'ai un peu moins de temps. Mais j'irais au terme de cette fic.

Laissez vos impressions, positives ou négatives, mais toujours constructives. Je ferai de mon mieux pour répondre à tout le monde. Merci.

* * *

**Chapitre 19**

**Sanctuaire d'Athéna, mercredi 10 juin 1998.**

Shion avait demandé aux Chevaliers absents du Sanctuaire de rejoindre celui-ci, pour être sur place de bonne heure le matin de ce mercredi. Et avec la Fête de l'Eté le vingt-et-un et l'anniversaire d'Angelo le vingt-quatre, les deux plus hautes castes de la Chevalerie d'Athéna seraient réunies pour au moins deux semaines. Shaina, Marine, June et Orphée, qui bénéficiaient d'un statut un peu particulier, étaient également présents.

Le Grand Pope avait usé de tout son ascendant pour que tous comprennent l'importance d'être à huit heures trente précises dans la grande salle du conseil. Lui-même avait été chercher Kanon à Saint Tropez qui n'en revenait toujours pas de son voyage éclair. Il posa des questions à l'Atlante mais n'obtint que l'assurance qu'il aurait des réponses en temps voulu.

Ils étaient tous présents quelques minutes même avant l'heure dite. La Reine Lysia, Kamryl, Belta et les treize Gardes Royales les rejoignirent. Poséidon et ses Généraux ainsi qu'Hadès et ses trois juges étaient également là, à cause du pacte qui les liait à Athéna. Hilda avait envoyé Siegfried et Mime pour la représenter car elle souffrait d'une bronchite et avait presque quarante de fièvre.

Même Athéna était là. La veille, les médecins, bien que surpris, mais surtout curieux, de son rapide rétablissement, la laissèrent sortirent à la condition qu'elle prenne beaucoup de repos Shion avait demandé à Belta de l'accompagner pour aider la jeune femme à prendre quelques affaires au Manoir Kido puis ils se téléportèrent tous les trois au Domaine Sacré. Athéna n'en laissa rien paraître mais elle fut pour le moins stupéfaite du phénomène.

Une longue table était chargée de tout ce qu'il fallait pour un copieux petit-déjeuné. Café, thé, chocolat, pain grillé, croissants, confiture, beurre, miel, jus de fruits, lait, céréales. Rien ne manquait pour maintenir en éveil tous les jeunes gens présents. Quand les Atlantes se regroupèrent, tous comprirent que la "réunion" allait enfin commencer.

- Comme certains d'entre vous le savent, commença Shion d'un ton grave et posé, les six Atlantes que nous sommes, avons tenté une expérience psychique. Nous avons établi un lien télépathique et fait une régression jusqu'à l'instant de notre naissance. Je vous demanderez d'attendre que nous ayons terminé pour poser vos questions. Nous avons du mal nous-mêmes à… admettre ce que nous avons appris, mais force est de constater que c'est la vérité. Belta ?

- Au cours de cette expérience, poursuivit l'Amazone, nous avons fait la connaissance de quatre entités Atlantes. Le Grand Prêtre et ses trois assistants. Ils sont les Gardiens du savoir, des connaissances et de l'histoire de l'Atlantide. Il nous a expliqué que beaucoup de ses données avaient été perdues, fautes de capacités mémorielles, et qu'ils espéraient avoir conservé l'essentiel. Et pour ceux qui se posent toujours la question, nos capacités psychiques de téléportation, de télépathie et de télékinésie ont été amenées au niveau qu'elles auraient toujours eu si nous avions eu la chance de vivre parmi notre peuple. Nous pensions être assez exceptionnels dans ces domaines, nous étions très loin du compte, mais nous en reparlerons plus tard.

Nous avons appris que ces connaissances pourraient bien nous aider à vaincre l'ennemi qui nous menace car vous allez être amenés à utiliser ce savoir avec nous. Nous ignorons encore comment, mais nous explorons notre mémoire à la recherche d'indices qui pourraient nous aider. Nous savons que nous devons récupérer un Cristal de Vie dans les ruines de l'Atlantide mais nous ignorons où elles se trouvent exactement, cette information n'a pas été sauvegarder malgré sa grande importance. La légende dit que l'ile fut engloutie dans la mer, nous pensons demander l'autorisation à Poséidon pour explorer la totalité de son Sanctuaire ainsi que le libre accès à ses archives pour tenter de localiser le site. Il est possible, Seigneur Poséidon, que vous déteniez certaines informations qui, pour vous, n'ont aucun sens ou aucun intérêt alors que pour nous, ce serait peut-être un indice précieux. Mû ?

- Vous avez entendu Belta parler du Cristal de Vie tout à l'heure. Il semble que se soit la source d'énergie qu'utilisaient nos ancêtres pour faire "tourner" leurs industries. Ce Cristal était en permanence alimenté par le cosmos des Atlantes. Tous les notre maîtrisaient leur cosmoénergie de façon innée et une quantité infinitésimale était donnée au Cristal. Nous n'étions pas nombreux, environ six mille seulement, mais notre nombre été relativement stable. Puis, pour une raison que nous n'avons pas découverte, pour notre plus grand malheur, notre population a commencé à diminuer. De ce fait, pour continuer à alimenter le Cristal, le prélèvement de cosmos sur chaque individu est devenu de plus en plus élevé. En l'espace de quelques générations, nous ne furent plus assez nombreux et nous dûmes réduire le fonctionnement de nos industries. Mais cela, nous aurions pu nous en accommoder. Ce que nous ignorions, c'est que le Cristal avait une autre fonction. Il maintenait fermé des portails dimensionnels. Ils ouvrent des passages entre notre dimension et les milliards d'autres qui existent. Les jumeaux ici présents savent exactement ce que je veux dire. Nous en sommes arrivés à la conclusion que l'affaiblissement du Cristal a provoquée le cataclysme qui a englouti l'Atlantide. Une brèche dimensionnelle se serait ouverte sous l'ile. Mais nous savons également que devant cette catastrophe, les Atlantes auraient donné tout ce qui leur restait de cosmos par réflex et aurait empêché la disparition de l'ile dans une autre dimension. C'est pour cela qu'elle aurait sombré au fond des mers et qu'il y eu des survivants dont nous sommes les derniers descendants. Mursia ?

- Vous devez vous demander pourquoi le phénomène ne s'est pas reproduit depuis cette époque ? La somme des cosmos que les derniers Atlantes donnèrent au Cristal fut absolument colossale. Nous savons tous que L'Ultime Cosmos est quasiment illimité. Mais faute d'avoir été régulièrement alimenté, le Cristal a lentement périclité. Jusqu'à présent, sa puissance a permis de maintenir les passages fermés. Mais nous en sommes arrivés à un point ou ça ne durera plus longtemps. Ce qui va sortir des autres dimensions pourrait bien mettre un terme à toutes formes de vie sur terre, du moins, la vie telle que nous la concevons. Le cataclysme qui a détruit l'Atlantide pourrait fort bien se reproduire à l'échelle de la planète toute entière. C'est ce que Gaïa a vu dans l'avenir. La fin du monde et bien qu'elle fut une très puissante Déesse, elle ne savait pas tout. Elle ignorait l'existence et le rôle du Cristal de Vie. Comme nous l'avons appris, nos ancêtres n'était assujettis à aucun Dieu ou Déesse. C'est peut-être pour cela que même eux en savent très peu sur l'Atlantide. Pourtant les armures que portent les protecteurs de chacun d'eux sont faites en partie d'orichalque et la seule source, à notre connaissance, de ce matériau se trouve sur l'ile de l'Atlantide. Nous souhaiterions savoir comment Héphaïstos s'est procuré l'orichalque pour forger les armures sans qu'il en soit offensé. Notre peuple est apparu bien avant l'avènement des Douze Olympiens et des autres. C'est un renseignement qui pourrait nous aider à localiser l'ile et le Cristal. Nous pensons qu'il nous faudra lui fournir de l'énergie pour qu'il continue à garder les passages entre les dimensions fermés. Si jamais cela n'était pas fait, la planète, les Hommes… ainsi que les Dieux, tous panthéons confondus, seraient asservis dans le meilleur des cas, annihilé au profit d'une nouvelle forme de vie dans le pire des scénarii. Mais si nous parvenons à trouver le Cristal, il devra être alimenté en permanence de façon régulière et très étroitement surveillé. Kiki ?

- Nous tous qui sommes capables d'utiliser nos cosmoénergies avons tout intérêt à rester en vie pour que le Cristal remplisse son rôle et préserve la planète de l'ouverture de ses dimensions dont nous ne connaissons rien. Nous avons parlé tout à l'heure du Grand Prêtre. Il se nomme Altaël et ses trois assistants, Noris, Rephlym et Saïko, ces deux dernières sont des femmes. Les hommes et les femmes Atlantes ont toujours tout partagé. Lorsque l'Atlantide fut perdue, juste avant cela tous les Atlantes ont transmis leurs connaissances au Grand Prêtre et à ses assistants. Malgré leurs capacités à mémoriser, ils ne purent malheureusement tout conserver au risque de surcharger leurs cerveaux, ce qui aurait entraîneé leur mort. Ils ont été obligé de faire un tri dans les données qu'ils allaient garder. Un immense savoir a été perdu mais Altaël pense avoir conservé l'essentiel, ainsi que des bases qui permettraient d'entamer de nouvelles recherches scientifiques. Et pour pouvoir le transmettre à leurs descendants, il fallait que soient réunis au moins quatre Atlantes représentant les deux sexes à part égales : deux hommes et deux femmes. Nous étions six ce qui n'était que mieux. Pourquoi ce savoir n'a-t-il pas été transmis plus tôt ? Ceux qui survécurent au cataclysme se sont retrouvés séparés en deux groupes. Le premier fut sauvé par les Amazones de l'époque et vous savez tous comment elles traitaient les hommes. Elles ne gardèrent que les femmes qui furent les ancêtres de Belta, Mursia et Orlyna.

Le second groupe ne se fixa jamais vraiment. Ils devinrent des nomades. Ils purent malgré tout avoir une descendance en s'accouplant avec des hommes et femmes "humains" dirons-nous afin d'éviter la consanguinité. Même si les gênes Atlantes étaient dominant comme nous l'a expliqué Belta lors de notre première entrevue il y a quelques semaines, les femmes Atlantes et Humaines ne mettaient pas toujours des enfants Atlantes au monde. Cela arrivait rarement. Au cours de leurs voyages, les Atlantes de ce groupe arrivèrent jusqu'à Jamir. Ils s'y établir à l'écart de toute civilisation, protégeant le site d'une barrière de cosmos. C'est certainement pour cela que les Amazones n'ont jamais trouvé de traces de leurs semblables. Je crois même qu'elles n'ont pas cherché aussi loin.

Avec le temps, les naissances Atlantes se firent de plus en plus rares mais il y en avait puisque certains humains étaient eux-mêmes descendants d'Atlantes et portaient en eux leurs gènes. Mais le plus surprenant fut que lorsqu'un enfant Atlante venait au monde et commençait à montrer des signes de ses capacités psychiques, il se retrouvait invariablement téléporté à Jamir pour être élevé par les siens. Il est possible que ce soit là une des caractéristiques de notre peuple. Nos ancêtres ayant toujours vécu ensemble, ils n'ont jamais été confrontés à ce phénomène. A chaque génération, il y a eu un Atlante à Jamir pour élever celui de la génération suivante. C'est pour cette raison que, Shion, Mû et moi n'avons pas vu le visage de nos mères contrairement aux Amazones lors de notre régression. Elles étaient certainement humaines et dès que nos pouvoirs se sont manifestés, nous nous sommes retrouvés à Jamir.

Shion a été élevé par Kalis, Chevalier d'Or de la Balance. Lors de la Guerre Sainte de 1478, elle fut la seule survivante. Shion n'est arrivé qu'en 1725. Nous supposons que les Atlantes de Jamir survivaient jusqu'à l'arrivée de leur successeur, comment expliquer sinon leur extraordinaire longévité. Il le formait et pouvait mourir en paix, avec la satisfaction du devoir accompli. Shion est mort en 1973 et Mû en 1986 mais il y avait Kiki qui prendrait la suite.

Depuis la disparition de l'Atlantide, il n'y eu jamais assez d'hommes et de femmes réunis pour recevoir l'héritage de nos ancêtres. Et comme nous ne fréquentons pas les mêmes lieux à l'extérieur de nos Sanctuaires, il y avait très peu de chances pour que l'on se croise. Sans cette menace, peut-être que nous ne nous serions même jamais rencontrés. Orlyna ?

- Il ne faut pas oublier Gaïa dans tout ça. Même si elle n'avait pas toutes les informations, sa capacité à lire l'avenir nous a permis de nous rencontrer. Bien sur les Dieux connaissaient notre existence mais comme nous ne faisions aucun cas d'eux, ils ne s'occupaient pas de nous. En particulier ceux avant les Olympiens. Ils étaient trop occupés à se battre entre eux pour nous accorder la moindre attention. L'Atlantide avait sombré bien avant votre arrivée sur l'Olympe.

Il y a toujours eu des Atlantes dans la Chevalerie d'Athéna. L'un d'entre nous découvrit son Sanctuaire, au tout début de son existence, au hasard d'un voyage. Bien sur, il ne se déplaçait pas comme tout le monde pour voyager, il se téléportait. Il est arrivé à pénétrer dans le Domaine Sacré parce qu'il avait un cosmos. C'est là qu'il a vu que d'autres hommes avaient appris à contrôler et à se servir du leur. Il demanda à rencontrer la Déesse et après une longue conversation, il décida de se mettre à son service, car les valeurs défendues par Athéna étaient aussi les siennes, et il lui prêta serment d'allégeance. Son nom était Zadus, le premier Atlante à entrer au service d'Athéna. Et chose curieuse, nous avons toujours eu la charge du Bélier ou de la Balance.

Nous avons toujours pensé, tous les six, que notre rencontre n'était pas le fruit du hasard. Nous devons mettre à profit ce que nous avons appris pour retrouver le Cristal et empêcher les autres dimensions de détruire la notre. Il faut qu'on le retrouve pour lui redonner de l'énergie. C'est notre priorité. C'est pour ça que nous demandons aux Dieux de nous laisser accéder aux archives de leurs Sanctuaires respectifs. Nous trouverons peut-être des informations qui nous aiderons à localiser le Cristal. Et tous ceux qui voudront nous aider seront les biens venus.

Maintenant si vous avez des questions, nous y répondrons de notre mieux.

Il fallut près d'une minute pour que cette dernière phrase prenne toute sa signification parmi les Dieux, les Chevaliers et les Guerrières présents. Ils en étaient encore à assimiler l'histoire hallucinante qu'ils venaient d'entendre.

- On devrait… déjeuner, c'est presque midi, fit Orphée d'une voix hésitante.

Il y eu quelques murmures d'approbation. Shion pris le téléphone et donna des ordres dans ce sens aux cuisines. Même les trois Dieux ne disaient rien, trop étourdis par ces révélations. Hadès avait déjà pris la décision d'ouvrir ses archives. Même si la perspective d'une guerre avec son cortège de morts ne lui déplaisait pas, il ne voulait surtout pas prendre le risque que se soit sa dernière. Il avait peut-être renoncé à gouverner la Terre, mais il avait bien l'intention de régner en maître incontesté sur le Royaume des Ténèbres sans que personne ne lui mette des bâtons dans les roues. Poséidon avait bien cherché un argument à opposer à la requête des Atlantes, il n'en trouva pas. Lui aussi voulait conserver son monopôle sur les Sept Mers. Pour Athéna, la question ne se posa même pas. Regroupés dans un coin, ils discutaient.

- Nous pouvons envoyer Hermès porter un message à Héphaïstos, suggéra Hadès.

- Je ne crois pas que ce soit une bonne idée, fit Athéna d'une voix où perçait encore la fatigue. Pour l'instant, il serait plus judicieux de ne pas impliquer trop de monde dans cette histoire.

- Je suis assez d'accord, murmura Poséidon, soutenant sa nièce. J'irais voir le Forgeron avec deux Atlantes. Nous lui expliquerons la situation mais je ne pense pas qu'il fasse de difficultés.

- Le plus vite sera le mieux alors, conclu Hadès, se ralliant à la majorité.

- Je vais voir Belta et Mû pour leur en parler. S'ils sont d'accord, nous partirons cet après-midi pour le Sanctuaire du Boiteux.

- Ne sois pas insultant tu veux ? cingla Athéna en lui lançant un regard coléreux. Sans lui ni nous, ni nos défenseurs n'aurions d'armures et au vu de ce qui se présente, remercions-le plutôt.

- Ma chère nièce, tu démarres toujours au quart de tour.

- Je n'aime pas que l'on déprécie les gens sous prétexte qu'ils sont différents de la majorité.

- Bon ! Oh ! C'est fini ouais ! gronda Hadès. Poséidon, fait ce que tu as dit et va voir les Atlantes. Athéna, tu te calmes et tu viens t'asseoir. Saori est encore faible et on va avoir besoin d'elle.

Contre toute attente, les deux interpellés obéirent sans rien dire. Quelques minutes plus tard, l'Empereur des Sept Mers leur fit signe de la tête qu'il partait après le déjeuné. Qui n'en fut pas vraiment un d'ailleurs, mais plutôt une sorte de buffet froid ou chacun se servait à sa guise. Plusieurs groupes s'étaient formés et les discussions allaient bon train. Sitôt l'exposé terminé, Kanon et Kayla s'étaient rejoint dans un coin pour pouvoir s'embrasser. Ils étaient en manque l'un de l'autre. Ils picorèrent dans le buffet et se donnaient la béquée en riant. Ils furent rejoints par Seiya et Shiryu puis par Eaque et Xérétys qui discutaient déjà ensemble.

- Je n'ai pas eu le temps de te féliciter l'autre fois, commença le Spectre à l'attention de Kayla. Tu m'as fracassé la tête !

- Merci, répondit-elle méfiante, mais tu m'as bien rétamé toi aussi.

- T'en penses quoi de tout ça, Kanon ?

- Pour l'instant Shiryu, j'en suis encore à faire le tri et à tout ranger dans les tiroirs de ma tête à ma façon pour y voir plus clair.

- Ben c'est pas aujourd'hui qu'on aura ton avis alors, rétorqua Seiya avec sa gouaille habituelle.

- Tu veux aller voir avant l'heure à quoi ressemblent les autres dimensions canasson ? fit le Marinas d'une voix sourde ou perçait la vexation.

- Oh ! C'est pas un peu fini là ! Vous êtes chiant à vous vanner comme ça ! Vous êtes pires que des gosses de dix ans.

- Ma chère Xérétys, je crois que c'est à peu près l'âge mental de ses deux là, renchérit Shiryu, jetant de l'huile sur le feu.

Kanon allait riposter quand Kayla le bâillonna d'un baiser tandis qu'Eaque fusillait Pégase et le Dragon du regard, leur intimant ainsi d'arrêter de chercher des poux dans la tête du Chevalier des Gémeaux, même si ce n'était pas vraiment méchant.

Dans un autre coin de la pièce, Mime et Sorrento s'était retrouvé avec Siegfried, Hyoga, Naralys, Parésia, Djénia et Ikki. Un autre groupe était formé de Saga, Mikael, Aïolia, Bian de l'Hippocampe, Isaak du Kraken, Radamanthe, Thémis et Tylia.

A y regarder de plus près, les différents Sanctuaires se mélangeait les uns aux autres sans que l'on perçoive trop de tension.

Poséidon, Belta et Mû disparurent de la grande salle du conseil et Athéna proposa à tous de rester au Domaine Sacré en attendant leur retour. Ce que tous ignoraient c'est que Kiki, les jumelles et Shion suivaient Mû et Belta grâce à cette dernière qui maintenait un lien télépathique avec eux.

Mais en attendant, la proposition de la Déesse fut accueillit avec joie et tout ce joli monde s'égailla aux quatre coins du Sanctuaire.

* * *

**Sanctuaire d'Héphaïstos, après-midi du même jour.**

Après avoir vérifié que le Forgeron des Dieux se trouvait bien dans son Sanctuaire, Poséidon se téléporta avec Belta et Mû au sommet de l'Etna, en Italie Le Maître des lieux les accueillit en personne. Si les deux Atlantes s'étaient plus ou moins habituer à voir Poséidon, Hadès ou Athéna, ils furent fortement impressionner de se retrouver face à une divinité dont ils ne savaient rien, ou presque.

- Soyez les bienvenus dans le Sanctuaire des Forges Divines, leur dit-il avec un sourire sincère. Allons jusqu'à mon Palais.

Si le Sanctuaire d'Athéna était aride et désolé, celui d'Héphaïstos était pire. On avait l'impression de marcher à la surface de la lune. Des cailloux, des rochers, du sable, des scories. Quelques baraquements abritant les dortoirs des Artisans Forgerons, les défenseurs du Dieu, et plus loin, quatre arènes d'entrainement donnaient un semblant de relief à se paysage lugubre et uniformément gris anthracite. Sur la plus haute colline s'élevait le Palais juste à coté de l'entrée de la Forge Sacrée.

- _Jamais plus je ne me plaindrai du Sanctuaire d'Athéna,_ fit Mû à Mursia. _A coté de ça, c'est une oasis à la végétation luxuriante!_

Il sentit un petit rire dans sa tête alors qu'un sourire fugace avait étiré les lèvres de la mère des jumelles.

Héphaïstos les fit entrer dans un salon au luxe tapageur en comparaison à l'extérieur. Il y faisait frais, le mobilier était antique mais son confort ne faisait aucun doute. Le Dieu n'avait pas beaucoup modifié son style de vie depuis de nombreux millénaire. Il n'en voyait l'utilité. Ceux qui vivaient ici s'en accommodaient fort bien.

- Alors mon cher oncle, que me vaut le plaisir de ta visite et de celle de tes deux Marinas ?

- Ce ne sont pas mes Marinas. Ils appartiennent au Sanctuaire d'Athéna.

- C'est vrai qu'elle est la seule à avoir des Atlantes dans sa Chevalerie.

- J'ai une requête un peu spéciale à te faire.

- Un peu spéciale ? Mais encore ?

- Tu utilises de l'orichalque pour créer les Armures Sacrées de nos combattants ainsi que nos Kamui, n'est-ce pas ?

- Oui, c'est exact.

- J'aimerais savoir où tu te procure ce matériau ?

Héphaïstos ouvrit des yeux ronds comme des soucoupes. Voilà bien une chose à laquelle il ne s'attendait pas. Pour une requête spéciale, elle était spéciale.

- Aurais-tu l'intention de me prendre ma place et de me mettre à la retraite ?

- Oh non ! Pas du tout ! Tu es loin du compte ! Disons que j'ai besoin de connaître cette information. C'est de la plus haute importance.

- Poséidon, tu en as trop dis ou pas assez. Je suis peut-être ton neveu et donc plus jeune que toi, mais je ne suis pas né d'hier ! Pourquoi cet intérêt pour l'orichalque ?

L'Empereur des Sept Mers se leva, nerveux, et regarda le paysage sinistre par l'une des grandes fenêtres du salon. Comment pouvait-il amener Héphaïstos à lui révéler l'endroit où il trouvait le minerai sans trop lui en dire sur la menace qui pesait sur le monde ? C'était trop tôt, son frère, sa nièce et lui-même en savait encore trop peu pour le mettre dans la confidence, lui ou n'importe quel autre Olympien.

- Héphaïstos, je souhaiterais que tu me fasses confiance, commença Poséidon. Je ne peux pas t'en dire plus pour l'instant, mais il est capital, vital même, que tu me dises où tu trouves l'orichalque. Je t'en prie, crois-moi.

Le Dieu des Océans avait parlé d'une voix basse, teintée de gravité. Jamais le Dieu Forgeron n'avait entendu son oncle s'abaisser à presque supplier quelqu'un et c'est ce qu'il venait de faire. Et loin de le rassurer, cela déclencha un instinct de solidarité avec son aîné. Il s'approcha de lui en boitillant.

- Tu m'inquiètes, que se passe-t-il ? demanda-t-il doucement.

- Si vous le permettez Seigneur Héphaïstos, fit Belta d'une voix très calme et un peu craintive, je peux tenter de vous fournir une explication.

- Je serais curieux de l'entendre effectivement.

- Je ne peux pas encore entrer dans les détails car nous avons nous même très peu d'informations. Ce que je peux vous dire c'est qu'il y va de la survie de cette planète. Un danger nous guète dont nous ignorons encore la nature mais nous savons qu'il existe. Savoir où vous vous procurez l'orichalque pourrait nous être d'un grand secours pour lutter contre ce danger.

- Je perçois la vérité et la sincérité dans votre voix, Chevalier, déclara-t-il en la lui donnant un titre qui n'était pas le sien. En tant qu'Atlante vous avez le pouvoir de réparer les armures sacrées, vous devez donc également utiliser de l'orichalque.

- Le stock que vous avez offert à celui que vous avez formé à la réparation des armures est très diminué et nous ne l'utilisons qu'avec parcimonie. Lorsque nous n'en aurons plus, nous serons dans l'obligation de venir vous déranger bien plus souvent que nous ne le faisons actuellement, poursuivit Mû pour éviter à Belta de dévoiler qu'elle n'y connaissait rien dans ce domaine.

- C'est vrai qu'Athéna ne m'a jamais demandé de reforger entièrement une armure. Vous avez parfaitement réussi à vous en sortir. Je n'en dirais pas autant de mes deux oncles qui affrontent ma sœur depuis des temps immémoriaux. Mais je vais vous décevoir. Il n'existe aucun filon d'orichalque ici ou ailleurs sur la terre.

- Mais alors ou vous êtes-vous procurez celui avec lequel vous avez fabriqué les armures ? s'enquit Mû un peu brutalement car il commençait à s'impatienter.

- C'est bien simple jeune homme ! C'est Poséidon qui m'en a fait cadeau !

Le Dieu regarda son neveu avec une certaine suspicion. Il croisa les regards tout aussi curieux des deux Atlantes qui attendaient une réponse.

- Je t'ai offert de l'orichalque ? Moi ?

- Oui. En cadeau de noces. Lorsque j'ai épousé Aphrodite, tu nous as donné une énorme rose de deux tonnes sculptée dans ce minerai. J'ai découvert plus tard qu'il réagissait à la chaleur et à la Poussière d'Etoile. Lorsque j'ai commencé à faire des essais pour trouver un métal assez dur pour fabriquer les armures et les Kamui que vous tous m'aviez demandé, je l'ai intégré dans mon alliage. C'est quand je me suis accidentellement coupé et que mon sang est tombé sur une plaque d'or mélangé à la Poussière d'Etoile que j'ai compris que l'orichalque réagissait aussi au sang. La plaque avait absorbé mon sang et luisait d'une lueur semblable à nos cosmos.

Abasourdis, Poséidon et les deux Atlantes restèrent quelque secondes sans réaction. Ainsi, le Dieu des Océans détenait l'information depuis le début sans le savoir. Mû se souvint, grâce à un afflux de la Mémoire Ancestrale, que le Cristal de Vie n'était pas la seule source d'énergie de leur ile. L'orichalque était utilisé comme combustible car il dégageait une chaleur très élevée nécessaire à la fabrication de certains alliages en métallurgie. Il fit part de ce souvenir à Belta.

- Aujourd'hui il m'en reste encore un peu. Tu ne m'en voudras pas j'espère d'avoir utilisé ton cadeau de la sorte.

- Non, pas du tout. Ce serait mal venu de ma part de me vexer vu ce que tu en a fait.

- Il est plus facile de se procurer de la Poussière d'Etoile que de l'orichalque. Et crois-moi j'ai cherché !

- Il faudrait que je me souvienne juste où j'ai bien pu trouver ce bloc que j'ai fait sculpter par Apollon lui-même.

- Est-il possible que se soit dans votre Sanctuaire ? hasarda Mû d'un ton où transparaissait l'espoir.

- C'est bien possible…, répondit le Dieu, songeur.

- _Mû, nous pourrions l'aider à faire une régression pour qu'il retrouve ce souvenir. Après tout, le cerveau des Dieu est fait comme celui des hommes._

Le Chevalier d'Or du Bélier jeta un œil à l'Amazone avec une lueur de joie dans les yeux. L'idée était excellente, mais il allait falloir convaincre Poséidon d'accepter que l'on fouille dans sa tête.

- Je suis désolé de ne pas pouvoir vous aider d'avantage, repris le Forgeron en haussant les épaules, d'un air navré, mais je suis toujours curieux de savoir ce qui nous menace. Vous dites que cela met la terre en danger ? L'Olympe et les Dieux sont concernés aussi ?

- Dès que nous en saurons plus, Athéna, Hadès et moi convoquerons le Conseil Divin et nous vous dirons absolument tout ce que nous savons. En l'état de nos connaissances, c'est encore prématuré. Et si nous nous trompons, ce que j'espère sincèrement, nous ne voudrions pas avoir crié au loup pour rien.

- Fort bien. Je sens que je ne pourrais rien tirer de plus de toi mon oncle et je respecte votre prudence. En tout cas tu peux être assuré de mon aide pleine et entière ainsi qu'Athéna et Hadès.

- Je n'en attendais pas moins du fils de Zeus, s'exclama Poséidon en posant une main affectueuse sur l'épaule du Forgeron. Nous allons te laisser et moi je vais fouiller dans mes souvenirs. Au fait, comment se porte Aphrodite ?

- Cette foutue garce n'était déjà pas un cadeau quand elle était ma femme, mais maintenant que Zeus a accepté sa demande de divorce, elle est mille fois pire. Tu sais très bien de quoi elle est capable.

Poséidon fut un peu gêné par la dernière réplique car il avait été l'amant de la Déesse de l'Amour qui lui avait donné Rhodos, nymphe de l'ile de Rhodes à qui elle donna son nom et qui fut l'épouse d'Hélios, le Dieu du Soleil.

- Ne fait pas cette tête là, il y a longtemps que je ne t'en veux plus. Aphrodite restera toujours Aphrodite. C'est comme ça qu'on l'aime ou qu'on la déteste. Une chose est sûre, elle ne laisse personne indifférent.

Ils prirent congé d'Héphaïstos qui leur fit promettre de le tenir informé de leurs découvertes. Poséidon les téléporta directement au Palais du Sanctuaire d'Athéna…

* * *

Après le départ de Poséidon, de Mû et de Belta, tous les participants à cette réunion s'étaient éparpillés dans le Sanctuaire d'Athéna. Plusieurs Chevaliers d'Or et Divins se retrouvèrent dans le Temple des Poissons, le plus proche du Palais.

Mikael s'occupait de servir des rafraîchissements à ses visiteurs aidé de Shun et de Hyoga qui ne se quittaient plus depuis quelques temps. Shura, Shaka, et Aïolia discutaient de leurs orphelinats, Kanon, Kayla, Orlyna et Milo parlaient de l'anniversaire d'Angelo et de Naralys quand ils furent rejoint dans leur conversation par Saga, Camus et Ikki.

- On va être deux fois treize plus cinq, calculait Kayla, plus encore quatre au moins. Ca fait déjà trente-cinq personnes. Il y aura peut-être Athéna, Lysia et d'autres Amazones et Chevaliers qui voudront ce joindre à nous.

- C'est vrai que dans un Temple on risque d'être un peu à l'étroit, intervint Ikki.

- On peut faire ça au Palais, suggéra Saga.

- Et si on organisait ça chez nous ? proposa Orlyna. De toute manière ce n'est pas un secret pour Angelo et depuis l'anniversaire des quatre jumeaux, ça m'étonnerais pas que Naralys nous soupçonne de vouloir faire la fête.

- Hé ! Super idée ! s'exclama Kayla. On pourrait faire ça dans l'une des arènes, celle qui est la plus à l'écart de la ville, comme ça on ne dérangera personne avec la musique.

- J'espère que vous n'allez pas encore me demander d'organiser tout ça, s'écria Kanon en levant les mains devant lui d'un geste de protestation. Avec la Fête de l'Eté, j'vais pas avoir le temps.

- On va s'en charger, déclara Camus. Tu seras juste un… consultant. Tu superviseras. On ne te harcèlera pas.

- Oh ! Ca dépend pourquoi, murmura Kayla en embrassant son amour de Gémeaux sous les petits rires des autres. Il y a bien une chose pour laquelle je te harcèlerais jusqu'à plus soif.

Elle sauta dans ses bras et croisa ses jambes autour des hanches de Kanon. Surpris, il ne put que la tenir pour ne pas qu'elle tombe en plaçant ses mains sous ses fesses. Elle lui donna un baiser sulfureux auquel il répondit sans se faire prier. Avant que l'incendie ne se propage trop loin dans leur corps, il préféra la lâcher.

- Ben mon vieux, fit Mikael en se joignant à eux. Ca doit être torride entre vous ! Mais soyez sympa, pas dans **mon** Temple ! Seul Saga et moi sommes autorisés à y faire des folies de nos corps ! Pas vrai mon cœur ?

- Absolument, répondit l'autre Gémeaux en embrassant son Poissons adoré.

- Bon alors, poursuivit Ikki, l'anniversaire des Cancer, on fait ça chez les Amazones ?

- Moi je crois que c'est le plus pratique, insista Orlyna.

- On informe les autres et on embauche tout le monde pour nous aider, déclara Camus pour qui l'affaire était entendue. Mais on va attendre que nos "invités" s'en aillent.

Tous approuvèrent. Même si les relations entre les différents Sanctuaires étaient à la détente, l'ambiance entre les castes était encore un tantinet tendue.

Au retour de leurs déambulations dans le Sanctuaire les groupes rentrèrent au Palais du Grand Pope. Il y avait beaucoup plus de sourires et même parfois de rires entre les différentes factions. Le fait de se côtoyer pour mieux se connaître semblait finalement être une bonne méthode. C'est plus difficile de se battre à mort contre quelqu'un avec qui on a plaisanté et bu quelques verres. Kanon observa quelques comportements plutôt inattendus de la part de certains. Ainsi, il remarqua que Radamanthe et Thétis, la Marinas, échangeaient des regards bien plus qu'amicaux. Et quand il vit la jolie sirène enlever une brindille des cheveux blonds du redoutable Juge, il n'eut plus aucun doute sur la nature de leur relation. Thémis, de son coté, était en pleine opération séduction sur la personne de Orphée, qui semblait se laisser faire avec une plaisir non dissimulé, si on en croyait le sourire béat qu'il avait sur les lèvres. Kayla rejoignit le Dragon qui lui expliqua ce qu'il était en train de faire.

- Tu crois que certains couples se sont formés… on va dire… inter-Sanctuaires ? fit-elle en le regardant d'un air plutôt incrédule.

- Tu pensais qu'on était le seul ?

- Non, mais je n'avais pas pensé aux autres, surtout quand on ne les voit pas. Pas comme ton frère et Mikael ou Camus et Milo.

- Pourtant c'est évident. Observe les attitudes.

Ce qu'elle fit parce qu'elle trouva ça amusant. Elle s'appuya contre le torse du Gémeaux qui l'entoura de ses bras. Dans le coin où ils se trouvaient, ils pouvaient voir tout le monde.

- Là-bas, murmura-t-elle en désignant Bian de l'Hippocampe et Bud d'Alcor du menton, on dirait qu'Asgard et le Sanctuaire Sous-Marin opère un rapprochement stratégique.

Juste à cet instant, Bian caressa la joue de Bud du revers de la main.

- C'est plus du rapprochement, c'est carrément une alliance, répondit Kanon d'un ton amusé. Ah ! Quand même !

- Quoi ?

- Io et Isaak ! Depuis le temps qu'ils se tournaient autour tous les deux, ils ont enfin concrétisé.

- Ils sont mignons ! Et de se coté, regardes ma Xérétys, elle est en train d'emballer Eaque. Le pauvre, s'il savait ce qui l'attend…

- Quoi, qu'est-ce qui l'attend ?

- Ca tu le sauras bientôt, du moins si on est pas encore interrompus par les Abarites, mes filles ou un autre incendie.

- Mmm… tu me provoques ?

- Faut bien que je secoue un peu le chasseur !

- Tu n'as pas idée de ce dont je suis capable, belle Amazone.

- Non effectivement, je n'en ai aucune idée !

- Je te promets que tu regretteras tes paroles !

- Je ne crois que ce que je vois !

- Mais qu'est-ce qui t'arrives ? fit Kanon en la retournant vers lui. Elle lui fit son plus beau sourire, un peu aguicheur, se coula dans ses bras, contre son corps en quête d'un câlin.

- Je me sens d'humeur joueuse et taquine. J'ai envie de te pousser dans tes derniers retranchements pour éprouver ta patience et ta résistance.

- Et on peut savoir pourquoi ?

- Ca m'amuse, c'est suffisant comme raison.

- Très bien, amuses-toi ! Mais ne vient pas te plaindre après si ça se retourne contre toi.

- Ca, ça m'étonnerait !

- Attends-moi, je vais voir Saga !

Elle le suivit des yeux pendant qu'il parlait à son frère, Mikael, Camus, Ikki, Orphée, Aïolia et Aïoros. Apparemment tous approuvèrent ce qu'il venait de leur dire. Il retrouva la jeune femme avec un regard innocent et candide.

- Qu'est-ce que tu mijotes ?

- Oh rien de spécial. J'ai eu l'idée de faire un barbecue sur la plage ce soir. Ca te dit ? Les autres sont d'accord.

- Voilà une excellente idée ! Les jours sont très longs maintenant. Ce sera sympa. On amènera les guitares et on pourra même prendre un bain de minuit, termina-t-elle en lui lançant une œillade pleine de sous-entendus. C'est l'instant que choisit Poséidon pour faire une entrée remarquée dans l'immense salle. Le silence se fit instantanément.

Il relata rapidement son entrevue avec Héphaïstos et décida de retourner dans son Sanctuaire pour tenter le plus vite possible de retrouver l'endroit où il avait trouvé ce bloc d'orichalque. Belta appela Kayla par télépathie et proposa discrètement au Dieu des Océans de l'aider. Il accepta immédiatement. Kayla l'hypnotiserait avec la "Restriction" du Scorpion et il n'obéirait qu'à la voix de Belta. Il fallait qu'il fasse totalement confiance à l'Atlante pour accepter car il serait entièrement soumis à sa volonté. Et justement, il avait confiance. De plus, l'urgence de la situation ne lui permettait pas de refuser. Il réalisa soudain que la sauvegarde de la Terre était en partie, entre ses mains.

Kayla prévint Kanon qu'elle s'absentait sans lui dire exactement pourquoi et rejoignit les autres.

A suivre…

* * *

J'espère que ça vous a plu. 


	20. Chapter 20

**Disclaimer :** Tout l'univers de Saint Seiya que vous reconnaîtrez aisément appartient à Masami Kuramada. Les autres personnages sont à moi et ceux de la mythologie à tout le monde. Je n'ai pas d'informations précises concernant certains personnages de Saint Seiya, j'ai donc mis ce que m'arrangeait.

**Genre :** Romance/aventure avec de l'humour, enfin j'espère, de l'amour aussi Yaoi, bi, het, groupe. Un peu OOC. Les couples sont classiques.

**Rating :** +18 ans.

**Avertissement :** Lemon dans cechapitre. Attention ! Yaoi, bi, het, groupe, y'en aura pour tout le monde. Que ceux qui n'apprécient pas ne commencent pas à lire ! Je précise que je me base uniquement sur l'anime, je ne connais pas la BD (Bouh ! la vilaine !) J'ai essayé de retranscrire dans les dialogues le langage oral.

**Spoiler :** Tout le monde est vivant. Un Sanctuaire inconnu va se retrouver mêlé, contre son gré, aux problèmes que va rencontrer celui d'Athéna à cause d'une nouvelle menace non divine.

Laissez vos impressions, positives ou négatives, mais toujours constructives. Ca me fera plaisir et m'encouragera. Je ferai de mon mieux pour répondre à tout le monde. Merci.

* * *

**Chapitre 20**

**Sanctuaire Sous-Marin, mercredi 10 juin 1998, en fin d'après-midi.**

Poséidon avait téléporté tout le monde dans son salon privé. Il demanda a ses invités s'ils voulaient boire quelque chose mais ils refusèrent. Le Dieu était quand même inquiet de ce qu'il allait faire.

- Tu me certifies que cela est vraiment sans danger ? demanda-t-il pour la centième fois à Belta.

- Oui Seigneur. Je vais juste te guider pour régresser dans tes souvenirs et atteindre le moment où tu as trouvé l'orichalque.

- Et il faut obligatoirement en passer par l'hypnose ?

- Cela te permettra de voir plus clairement, de revivre ce moment là. Tu pourras enregistrer tout les détails comme si tu y étais et nous les transmettre.

- Kayla, tu devras nous hypnotiser Julian et moi.

- Lorsque Julian sera neutralisé, il ne restera plus que toi, lui expliqua Kayla. Je devrais d'abord l'endormir lui avant toi. C'est pour cela que tu devras déserter son corps totalement. Tu y reviendras ensuite.

L'Empereur des Sept Mers marchait de long en large, lentement. Il essayait de trouver encore des questions à poser mais aucune ne lui venait plus à l'esprit.

- Très bien, finit-il par dire, allons-y. Julian sait ce que nous allons faire donc, pas la peine de tout réexpliquer.

- Installes-toi le plus confortablement possible et détends-toi du mieux que tu peux, fit Belta d'une voix douce et détachée, alors que le Dieu s'allongeait sur un confortable canapé.

- Poséidon vient de me quitter, déclara Julian.

- Kayla vas-y !

La jeune femme enflamma son cosmos, ses yeux brillèrent d'une lueur rouge et sauvage. Des cercles concentriques qui allaient en s'élargissant, surgirent du milieu de son front, entre ses yeux.

- Restriction !

Aussitôt Julian sombra dans un profond sommeil. Poséidon réintégra son corps. Julian ouvrit les yeux sous le contrôle de la Divinité et Kayla réitéra sa technique. L'opération fut un succès. Belta commença la régression.

- Seigneur Poséidon, m'entends-tu ?

- Oui.

Sa voix était étrangement froide et désincarnée. L'Atlante jeta un coup d'œil à l'Amazone qui lui confirma par télépathie qui c'était normal.

- J'aimerais que tu remontes dans tes souvenirs jusqu'au mariage de la Déesse Aphrodite et du Dieu Héphaïstos.

- Oui, c'est une fête somptueuse. Tous les Dieux sont là. Aphrodite est magnifique, c'est vraiment la plus belle. Dommage qu'elle soit si triste.

- Pourquoi est-elle triste ?

- Elle ne veut pas se marier avec le Boiteux. Elle préfère Arès. Vous imaginez ces deux là ensemble ? Faites l'Amour pas la Guerre ! Ils l'auraient inventé que ça ne m'étonnerais pas.

- Vous leur avait offert un très beau cadeau.

- Oui, une rose sculptée par Apollon lui-même dans un bloc d'orichalque d'environ deux tonnes. Une pure merveille.

- Te souviens-tu où tu as trouvé ce bloc d'orichalque ?

- Bien sûr, près du cimetière des baleines à coté de la forêt de corail.

- Pourrais-tu retrouver l'endroit exact et nous y conduire ?

- Sans problème.

- Seigneur Poséidon, je vais compter à rebours de trois à un et tu vas te réveiller. Tu te souviendras de tout. Trois, deux, un…

Julian Solo cligna des yeux mais c'est le Dieu qui s'éveilla. Belta fit de même pour le jeune homme.

- Je sais où c'est ! confirma le Maître des lieux.

- Peut-on y aller maintenant ? demanda Kiki, impatient.

- Si vous voulez.

- Je vais vous laisser, fit Kayla, vous n'avez plus besoin de moi.

_-_ Prends soin de mon Général, jeune fille, j'y tiens beaucoup ! lui lança Poséidon avec un sourire mutin avant qu'elle ne disparaisse avec Mû qui la téléporta à la surface avant de revenir au Palais sous-marin.

Mû ramena Kayla dans le Palais du Grand Pope qui était maintenant désert. Elle l'informa du barbecue sur la plage, mais vu ce qu'ils venaient d'apprendre, le Bélier d'Or préféra lui dire de ne pas compter sur leur présence.

* * *

Elle ouvrit un passage vers le Sanctuaire de Gaïa et gagna son appartement au Palais Royal. Elle enfila un maillot de bain, un vieux jeans, usé et troué, un t-shirt, une paire de basket et fourra dans un sac une serviette de plage, une brosse à cheveux, un autre pantalon et t-shirt de rechange. Elle passa sa guitare en bandoulière, récupéra celle de Naralys dans la pièce insonorisée à coté de sa chambre et retourna au Sanctuaire d'Athéna. Sitôt arrivé, elle contacta Seiya et Shun mentalement, pour qu'ils prennent eux aussi leurs guitares. Elle se téléporta directement sur la plage où elle trouva les treize Chevaliers d'Or avec Parésia, Naralys, Djénia, Tylia, Naël, Jilina, Darzyn et Yalyn, ses Gardes Royales. Xérétys était certainement partie avec Eaque, Thémis avec Orphée et les jumelles étaient chez Poséidon. Marine, Shaina, June, Orphée, Shunrei et Jabu étaient également là.

Certains finissaient de constituer le bucher qui brûlerait toute la soirée, d'autres avaient installé deux grandes tables pour poser les grillades et les assiettes et couverts en plastiques, enfin les derniers s'amusaient dans l'eau. Un trou avait été creusé dans le sable recouvert d'une grille ou serait allumé les braises pour le barbecue. Le grand feu n'étant là que pour l'ambiance et la lumière.

La jeune femme s'avança sur la plage. Elle sortit sa serviette et l'étendit sur le sable avant de poser dessus, délicatement les deux guitares. Elle ôta ses baskets et son pantalon et resta en t-shirt. Naralys l'aperçut et s'approcha d'elle.

- Les guitares ! T'es géniale ! s'enthousiasma son amie.

- J'ai demandé à Seiya et Shun de prendre les leurs ! On va se faire un bœuf de folie !

- Ton Marinas est dans l'eau en train de noyer tout le monde, lui glissa la jeune femme avec un sourire en coin. Tu devrais te baigner, l'eau est très bonne !

- Pourquoi tu l'as goûté ?

- Ah ah ! J'me marre ! Elle est usée jusqu'à la trame celle-là ! Allez ! Vire ton t-shirt et viens ! T'as mis quel maillot ?

- Le noir.

- Ouh là là ! J'connais un Dragon des Mers qui va cracher des flammes en te voyant !

Elles s'avancèrent vers le bord de l'eau, plaisantant au passage avec d'autre Chevaliers et Guerrières. Un peu plus loin, Aïolia, perché sur un rocher à quatre ou cinq mètres de hauteur, exécuta un magnifique saut de l'ange applaudit par ses compagnons. Il rejoignit Marine en quelques brasses pour l'embrasser mais celle-ci lui appuya sur la tête pour le couler avant de s'enfuir à la nage poursuivit par un Lion furieux. Kayla repéra Kanon accroché aux épaules d'Aldébaran pour lui faire boire la tasse appelant à l'aide ses amis. Le Taureau, mort de rire, se débarrassa de l'opportun d'un puissant coup d'épaule. Orphée, Jabu et Saga, eux, essayaient de mettre la main sur un Poissons plus vif qu'une anguille. Shiryu avec Hyoga sur ses épaules combattaient Angelo qui portait Dohko. Les autres terminaient de s'affairer sur la plage.

Kanon aperçut Kayla au bord de l'eau et resta figé de stupeur. Il déglutit difficilement ne pouvant détacher ses yeux de la jeune femme. Elle portait un maillot noir très échancré sur les hanches. Les deux pans, attachés derrière le cou et qui couvraient les seins, étaient plutôt étroits et ne laissaient presque rien à l'imagination. Ils se rejoignaient à hauteur de l'estomac. Le dos était nu et la Ceinture ceignait sa taille. Elle entra dans l'eau avec Naralys qui n'avait pas vu qu'un Crabe s'approchait d'elle sournoisement de sa démarche de guingois, typique du crustacé.

Le Gémeaux se mit dans l'eau jusqu'au cou et attendit qu'elle s'approche. Mais elle plongea et disparut sous la surface. Au moment où il allait se mettre à sa recherche, deux mains se plaquèrent sur son ventre pour remonter jusqu'à sa poitrine. Un corps souple et frais se colla à son dos, le faisant violemment frissonner. Il s'enfonça de nouveau dans l'eau et se retourna vers son "attaquant". Il l'attira dans ses bras, prit ses lèvres et la relâcha aussitôt.

- Tu joues avec le feu Kayla, lui dit-il doucement, le regard débordant de désir.

- Tu crois ? rétorqua-t-elle, provocante.

- Je t'ai déjà tenue dans mes bras mais jamais avec aussi peu de vêtements.

- Et alors ? Pour me baigner j'allais quand même pas mettre une doudoune !

Kanon éclata de rire. Elle nagea jusqu'à lui, entoura son cou avec ses bras et ses hanches avec ses jambes. Ils s'embrassèrent passionnément et elle ne tarda pas à sentir le désir impérieux de son Dragon se dresser fièrement contre son ventre mais toujours prisonnier de son maillot de bain. Loin de s'effaroucher, elle se serra encore plus contre lui.

- Hé vous deux ! fit la voix d'Angelo. Vous allez finir pas faire bouillir l'eau d'mer !

Les deux coupables de la brusque augmentation de la température de l'eau se séparèrent pour rire avec les autres, juste quand Naralys fit de même avec son Crabe.

- L'hôpital qui se moque de la charité ! lança Kayla.

- A nous quatre, on risque d'aggraver le réchauffement de la planète ! renchérit l'Amazone.

- Regarde bien ce qui se passe sur cette plage, poursuivit Kanon, la nuit va être très chaude.

- Pas grave ! On d'mandera à Tylia, Camus et Hyoga de nous climatiser tout ça ! ironisa le Cancer

- On devrait sortir et s'occuper du barbecue pour que les autres puissent aussi se baigner, proposa Kayla.

Les deux couples se dirigèrent vers la plage et se séchèrent. Kanon et Angelo remplacèrent Milo et Camus qui surveillaient le feu pour qu'il y ait assez de braise, tandis que Kayla et Naralys venaient prêter main forte pour la réalisation des brochettes.

Vers vingt heures, tout le monde était sorti de l'eau et s'était séché. Les estomacs commençaient à crier famine.

Bientôt, une délicieuse odeur de viande et de poisson grillés embauma sur toute la plage. L'ambiance était merveilleusement détendue, tout le monde était heureux. Les plaisanteries allaient bon train, les rires s'élevaient vers le ciel qui doucement, se parait de son habit d'étoiles. Aïolia jeta un puissant "Ligtning Bolt" sur l'immense bûcher qui se mit à brûler d'une lumière vive et chaleureuse. De grosses pierres et quelques troncs d'arbres morts furent disposés autour à bonne distance.

Naralys s'assit sur un siège improvisé avec sa guitare. Les premières notes de "Hotel California" d'Eagles retentirent. Seiya enchaîna sans difficulté avec elle, tandis que Shun et Kayla marquaient l'accompagnement. La voix profonde et chaude de l'Amazone s'éleva dans la nuit.

_On a dark desert highway, cool wind in my hair  
Warm smell of__ colitas__, rising up through the air  
Up ahead in the distance, I saw a shimmering light  
My head grew heavy and my sight grew dimmer  
I had to stop for the night._

Le silence se fit. Chacun écoutait avec un plaisir non dissimulé les quatre musiciens. Mais, bien que les connaissant, personne ne chanta les paroles avec la jeune femme. Ils écoutaient, émerveillés par sa magnifique voix et la pureté du son des guitares.

_There she stood in the doorway;  
I heard the mission bell  
And I was thinking to myself  
'This could be heaven or this could be Hell'  
Then she lit up a candle and she showed me the way  
There were voices down the corridor,  
I thought I heard them say..._

Seiya et Shun n'avaient jamais joué avec les deux Amazones mais ils n'eurent aucun problème pour accorder leur style à celui des jeunes femmes qui avaient beaucoup plus d'expérience qu'eux.

Hyoga avait déjà entendu Shun jouer, mais jamais avec d'autres. Avec Seiya de temps en temps, mais sans plus. Là, le fait d'être entraîné par deux autres guitaristes plus que confirmés comme Kayla et Naralys, il semblait donner tout ce qu'il avait au fond de lui. Le Cygne n'avait jamais vu telle expression de bonheur et de plaisir qui donnaient au visage de Shun une beauté surnaturelle.

Son cœur battait à tout rompre. Depuis quelques temps, il était très attiré par Shun, mais là, c'était différent. Il venait de tomber amoureux. Une vague de joie indicible lui gonfla la poitrine. Camus perçut le trouble de son ancien disciple dans son aura et le désigna du menton à Milo qui comprit où son compagnon voulait en venir.

- C'est bien, murmura-t-il à l'oreille du Verseau, ça me fait plaisir pour eux.

- Moi aussi, mais Shun est-il au courant ?

- Il finira par le savoir. Ils n'ont plus quatorze ans, ne l'oublies pas. Rappelle-toi le "Free Love".

- C'est juste…

_Welcome to the Hotel California  
Such a lo__vely place (such a lovely place)  
Such a lovely face.  
Plenty of room at the Hotel California  
Anytime of year (any time of year) you can find it here_

Tout le monde reprit le refrain ce qui les obligea à jouer plus fort pour continuer à être audible. Ils regardaient de temps à autre leur public. Shun croisa le regard de Hyoga et lui fit son plus beau sourire, ce qui n'est pas peu dire. Le russe crut recevoir une flèche de Cupidon en plein cœur. Il remarqua que son ami ne souriait ainsi à personne d'autre.

_Her mind is Tiffany-twisted, she got the Mercedes bends  
She got a lot of pretty, pretty boys, that she calls friends  
How they dance in the courtyard, sweet summer sweat  
Some dance to remember, some dance to forget _

So I called up the Captain,  
'Please bring me my wine'  
He said, 'we haven't had that spirit here since nineteen sixty-nine'  
And still those voices are calling from far away,  
Wake you up in the middle of the night  
Just to hear them say... 

Naralys entama un solo de guitare, souligné délicatement par l'accompagnement des trois autres. Si la basse était son instrument de prédilection, elle avait d'abord appris à jouer de la guitare. Il manquait Mursia qui, elle, était vraiment douée. Elle arrivait à imiter les mélodies originales comme personne. Naralys sentit son auditoire tendu vers elle, conquit. Elle tira des notes magnifiques qui firent frissonner tout le monde.

_Welcome to the Hotel California  
Such a lovely place (such a lovely place)  
Such a lovely face.  
They livin' it up at the Hotel California  
What a nice surprise (what a nice surprise), bring your alibis_

A nouveau, tous reprirent le refrain. Les quatre guitaristes étaient boostés par cette étrange atmosphère qui planait. Shun et Seiya ressentaient ça pour la première fois. Et ils adoraient ! Kayla et Naralys les encourageaient d'un sourire ou d'un regard. Quelques couples s'étaient levés depuis un moment et dansaient, étroitement enlacés. Ikki avait attrapé Parésia, Milo tanguait contre Camus, Saga et Mikael faisait du sur place, joue contre joue pour continuer à regarder les musiciens. Aïoros se balançait avec Shaina dans ses bras qui s'était confortablement calé le dos contre la poitrine du Sagittaire.

_Mirrors on the ceiling,  
The pink champagne on ice  
And she said, 'we are all just prisoners here, of our own device'  
And in the master's chambers,  
They gathered for the feast  
They stab it with their steely knives,  
But they just can't kill the beast _

Last thing I remember, I was  
Running for the door  
I had to find the passage back to the place I was before  
'Relax' said the night man,  
'We are programmed to receive.  
You can check out any time you like,  
But you can never leave! 

Naralys reprit le solo de guitare final entraînant avec elle ces trois complices. Ils se laissèrent complètement habiter par la musique. Au bout de cinq bonnes minutes, et montre en main, ça fait long, elle leur expliqua par télépathie comment terminer la chanson. Un tonnerre d'applaudissement, de cris et de sifflets admiratifs saluèrent la performance.

Encouragés, Seiya attaqua "Faith" de George Michael que Shun et lui connaissait. Les Amazones les laissèrent commencer puis prirent le train en marche pour les accompagner en fond, les laissant jouer au premier plan. Le même enthousiasme les accueillit à la fin.

Soudain, Kayla joua les premières mesures d'un flamenco en regardant Naël, Djénia et Parésia. Naralys enchaîna mais Shun et Seiya les laissèrent faire. Les trois jeunes femmes, qui faisaient de la danse depuis leur plus tendre enfance, firent un numéro d'une magnifique sensualité accompagné par les claquements de mains caractéristiques d'un Shura conquit, heureux d'entendre et de voir un petit morceau de son Espagne natale.

Le vin et la bière aidant, les chansons devinrent un peu plus paillardes mais gentilles, provocant de nombreux fous rires.

C'est à ce moment là que cinq Atlantes que plus personne n'attendaient firent leur apparition sous un concert de cris plus ou moins avinés. Shion se dirigea de suite vers Dohko pour l'embrasser Mursia prit la guitare de Kayla qui rejoignit Kanon. Orlyna et Mû s'assirent au milieu des autres. Belta était rentrée voir sa souveraine pour lui raconter leur entrevue avec Poséidon.

- Ecoutez-moi, fit Shion d'une voix de stentor, avant que vous ne commenciez à poser des questions à tord et travers, voilà ce que nous avons fait. Poséidon s'est souvenu de l'endroit ou il a trouvé l'orichalque. Nous sommes allés sur place mais nous n'avons rien découvert pour l'instant. Je vous propose une petite réunion demain en début d'après-midi, parce que je pense que la nuit va être longue, je vais donc vous laissez faire la grasse-mat. On organisera les recherches. Les Amazones sont bien sûr conviées à y participer. Voilà, désolé, j'ai un peu plombé l'ambiance mais il fallait que je vous le dise. Que la fête continue !

Dohko regarda l'homme de sa vie avec une lueur admirative dans le regard. Celui-ci s'en aperçut.

- Pourquoi tu me regardes ainsi, mon cœur ?

- Parce que je suis impressionné, répondit-il avec un sourire câlin.

- Ah bon ? Et pour qu'elle raison ? murmura le Grand Pope en déposant un baiser dans le cou de la Balance qui frémit.

- Parce que ton charisme en impose même aux Amazones. Ce que tu viens de dire est presque un ordre déguisé et elles n'ont rien dit. Elles acceptent ton autorité on dirait.

- Je suis le représentant de la Déesse à qui elles ont prêté serment il y a peu. Je crois que c'est plutôt ça qu'elles ont accepté.

- Tu es trop modeste. Tu en imposes, c'est tout !

- D'accord, si tu le dit…

Shion prit le visage de Dohko entre ses mains et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Leurs langues se trouvèrent et les mains de la Balance tirèrent les hanches de l'Atlante contre les siennes.

- Dohko ?

- Mmm… quoi…

- Si on rentrait à la maison…

- Bonne idée…

Quelques uns les virent disparaître et échangèrent des regards goguenards. Shun posa sa guitare et secoua sa main gauche, ouvrant et fermant son poing comme s'il avait des fourmis. Il n'avait pas l'habitude de jouer aussi longtemps Il fit quelques pas sur la plage pour s'éloigner du feu et se retrouva dans le noir rapidement. Il s'assit dans le sable et entoura ses genoux de ses bras. Quelqu'un s'agenouilla devant lui et il reconnut la silhouette de Hyoga.

- Tu m'as emballé avec ta guitare, fit le Cygne tout doucement.

- Je suis content si ça t'as plu.

- Tu rigoles ! C'était génial !

- J'ai aimé jouer avec les filles. En plus elles sont excellentes par rapport à Seiya ou moi.

- Elles ont pris des cours, pas vous. Et vous vous en sortez vraiment bien !

- Merci. J'ai envie de marcher un peu, tu viens ?

- Mouais !

Ils se levèrent et marchèrent un long moment, les pieds dans l'eau, zigzagant pour éviter les vagues plus fortes pour ne pas trop mouiller leurs pantalons. Hyoga bouscula Shun sans le faire exprès et celui-ci le repoussa en riant. Le russe se pris au jeu et commença à courir après Andromède qui s'enfuyait en le narguant. Il réussit à lui attraper la taille et le déséquilibra. Shun tomba en partie dans l'eau et Hyoga s'affala sur lui. Ils restèrent quelques secondes ainsi secoué par le fou rire. Hyoga voulut se relever mais les bras de Shun autour de son cou l'en empêchèrent. Il crut que son cœur allait exploser de joie quand il sentit les lèvres d'Andromède sur les siennes. Il répondit immédiatement à ce baiser dont il avait tant rêvé. Le désir commença à gagner leur corps et leurs caresses se firent plus précises.

- Si on rentrait ? En plus on est trempé, fit Shun d'une voix douce.

- D'accord. Attends un instant. _Camus ?_

_- Oui ?_

_- Tu peux dormir chez Milo ce soir et me prêter ton Temple ?_

_- D'accord. N'oublie pas de fermer la porte à clé._

_- Ouais ! Merci !_

_- Pas d'quoi !_

Le Cygne se releva et tira Andromède pour le remettre debout. Main dans la main ils se matérialisèrent dans le onzième Temple.

- Shun et Hyoga dorment chez moi ce soir, fit Camus en déposant un baiser sur la joue de son Scorpion préféré.

- Hé ben ! Ca a pas traîné ! sourit Milo. Ca veut dire que tu dors chez moi ?

- Exactement.

- Je devrais peut-être leur dire de te le demander plus souvent ton Temple, fit malicieusement le gardien de la huitième Maison.

- Pourquoi ? Tu trouves qu'on passe pas assez de temps ensemble ?

- Vingt-quatre heures par jour avec toi ça ne sera jamais assez pour moi !

Jamais Camus n'avait entendu plus belle déclaration d'Amour. Il en fut si ému qu'il prit Milo dans ses bras et enfoui son visage dans son cou, des larmes piquant ses yeux. Et sans rien lui demander, il les emmena jusqu'au Temple du Scorpion.

La nuit était bien avancée. La plus part des couples étaient partis, et ceux qui venaient de se former profitaient encore de cette soirée magnifique. Kayla et Kanon s'était installés dans un coin, pas trop loin des musiciens, et dans les bras l'un de l'autre, se laissaient bercer par la musique. La jeune femme se leva et tira le Marinas pour le mettre debout.

- Tu connais un coin tranquille le long de cette plage ? lui demanda-t-elle.

- Oui, pourquoi ?

Elle prit son sac où elle fourra rapidement ses affaires et confia sa guitare à Mursia.

- Tu nous y emmènes ?

- Quand tu m'auras dis pourquoi ?

- J'ai juste envie d'être seule avec toi.

- Ben voilà !

Une seconde plus tard, ils étaient dans une petite crique. La plage n'était pas faite de sable mais de gravillon et de morceau de coquillages. Kayla posa son sac et étala sa serviette au sol. Elle ôta son t-shirt et son maillot. Kanon ne la voyait pas mais il devinait ses gestes. Il savait qu'elle était entièrement nue. Une flambée de désir lui fouetta les reins et le ventre. Il la vit entrer dans l'eau. Il se déshabilla à son tour et la suivit. Elle nageait bien et vite mais pas assez vite pour lui. Il la rattrapa par la cheville et la coula en riant. Elle ressortit de l'eau en crachant et pestant contre lui. Elle pensa à faire la même chose puis se ravisa et décida de changer de tactique. Elle s'approcha et s'accrocha à ses épaules tandis qu'il nageait pour eux deux. Elle flottait à l'horizontale et d'un battement de jambe, se propulsa vers le Gémeaux et l'embrassa. Kanon la prit par la taille avec l'un de ses bras, s'aidant de l'autre pour flotter et pressa leur corps nus l'un contre l'autre. Ils soupirèrent ensemble, traversés par une vague de chaleur. Leurs bouches se trouvèrent, leurs langues aussi. Kayla croisa ses jambes autour de ses hanches et sentit contre son ventre son désir dur et violent. Elle ondula de façon parfaitement indécente contre lui, déclenchant dans leurs corps des décharges de frissons et des tremblements. Leurs respirations étaient bruyantes, entrecoupées de petits gémissements qui mettaient le feu à leurs sens exacerbés par le désir. Brusquement, l'Amazone se dégagea en riant, provocant un grognement de frustration chez le Gémeaux.

- Reviens ici ! gronda-t-il.

- C'est un ordre ?

- Un souhait.

- Pourquoi je viendrais ?

- Parce que tu en meurs d'envie.

- Qu'est-ce que t'en sais, prétentieux ?

- Pas prétentieux, réaliste.

- Oh je vois! Et si je ne veux pas ?

- Je retourne sur la plage, tu finiras bien par sortir de l'eau.

- Et que feras-tu une fois que je serais sortie de l'eau ?

- Ben j'aimerais bien te faire l'Amour si tu es d'accord bien sûr et si on est pas encore interrompu par…euh... un raz de marée par exemple. C'est le genre de truc qui peut arriver au bord de la mer !

Kayla éclata de rire. Elle se rapprocha et de nouveau s'accrocha à lui. Ils reprirent leur sensuel ballet aquatique. Le courant dans cette zone les avait ramenés vers la plage. Kanon sentit le sol sous ses pieds. Il avança vers le bord et se laissa tomber sur les genoux, Kayla toujours accrochée à lui des bras et des jambes. Dans cette position, leurs sexes étaient en étroit contact et les mouvements de la jeune femme faisaient perdre la raison au Marinas. Ses gémissements étaient plus graves, plus fréquents, il dévorait le cou et la gorge de l'Amazone de baisers voraces, respirant bruyamment tant son envie d'elle était intense. Ses mains vagabondaient sur son dos où il dessinait les muscles fins mais puissant du bout des doigts, sur ses hanches rondes pour la maintenir collée aux siennes, sur ses seins dont ils sentaient les pointes durcies par la fraîcheur de l'eau et la chaleur de leur étreinte.

Il se releva et sortit de l'eau avec son précieux fardeau. Il enflamma son cosmos pour repérer la serviette et la trouva quelques mètres plus loin. Il s'agenouilla, allongea Kayla et la couvrit de son corps. Elle caressait son dos et ses fesses, embrassant sa peau fraîche au goût de sel. Elle aussi était à bout de résistance. Son ventre brûlait d'une chaleur insupportable, son désir lui faisait perdre tout contrôle. Elle avait cet homme dans la peau. Ce qu'elle ressentait pour lui était d'une intensité qu'elle n'aurait jamais imaginer exister. Chaque caresse, chaque baiser allumait un incendie dans son corps et dans sa tête.

- Kanon…

- Mmouais…

- Prends-moi… tout d'suite…

- Hn…

Elle glissa ses mains entre leur corps et pris son sexe pour le guider en elle. A ce contact, le Gémeaux gémit de plaisir puis il sentit une douce chaleur l'envelopper. Le plaisir explosa en myriade d'étoiles dans sa tête et son corps. Il s'engagea dans le conduit chaud et humide. Un feulement de délice sortit de leurs gorges à l'unisson. Enfin ils ne formaient plus qu'un. Kanon resta immobile un long moment, poursuivant ses caresses et ses baisers, réalisant qu'il allait enfin faire l'Amour à la femme qu'il aimait par-dessus tout.

Il craignait de ne pouvoir se contrôler tant son désir était violent mais il voulait aussi prolonger ce moment ou enfin, il était en elle. Il en avait rêvé des nuits entières, se réveillant avec une douloureuse érection que seule une douche froide pouvait calmer.

Kayla se résigna à utiliser une dose infime du Parfum d'Aphrodite pour l'aider. Sentant qu'il se maitrisait à nouveau, Kanon se retira doucement et s'enfonça à nouveau dans le corps de Kayla qui se cambra et se mordit la lèvre pour ne pas crier. Une explosion de sensations folles se propageait dans tout son corps depuis son ventre. Kanon recommença, doux et puissant, tendre et sauvage à la fois, ses gémissement faisant écho à ceux de la jeune femme. Leurs bassins allaient et venaient l'un vers l'autre, à chaque rencontre, un cri sortait de leurs bouches. Kayla n'avait jamais ressentit un plaisir aussi fort, c'était comme si elle n'avait jamais connu l'Amour avant Kanon. Avant lui, elle avait pris du plaisir à offrir son corps et à jouir de ceux qui lui étaient offert. Mais ce n'était en rien comparable à ce qu'elle ressentait en cet instant.

Elle comprit que ce qu'elle éprouvait était magnifié et sublimé par les sentiments qu'elle avait pour lui. L'amour physique est quelque chose de magnifique mais lorsque les amants partagent aussi le sentiment d'Amour, le plaisir des corps atteint vraiment des sommets auxquels ils sont seuls à pouvoir accéder. Kanon se souleva sur ses bras pour la soulager de son poids tout en continuant à plonger en elle, insatiable. Il l'entendait gémir, crier. Il voulait la faire hurler. Il tortura de la langue la pointe d'un sein tandis qu'il roulait l'autre entre ses doigts. Elle cria sous l'exquise caresse, s'abandonnant tout entière au supplice merveilleux que lui faisait subir le Dragon des Mers. Il ne se lassait pas de son corps, il aurait aimé se perdre au fond d'elle, dans son ventre. Jamais il n'avait éprouvé un tel plaisir. Aucun des amants, hommes ou femmes, qu'il avait eu ne l'avait emmené si loin dans la jouissance. A vrai dire, il n'imaginait que de telles sensations pouvaient exister.

- Mmm… c'est bon … plus vite, souffla-t-elle sensuellement à son oreille avant de gémir à nouveau.

- je… je vais jouir si… je continue comme ça…

- Haannn… ouii… moi aussiiii…

- Aaaah ! Kaylaaaah ! Je t'aime !

D'un dernier coup de reins, il s'enfonça au plus profond de son corps. Elle cria avec lui. Brusquement, leurs cosmos se mirent à briller sans qu'ils n'y puissent rien. Les deux auras se mêlèrent l'une à l'autre pour n'en former plus qu'une d'un rayonnement éblouissant et d'une puissance fabuleuse. Mais surtout chacun ressentit la force des sentiments de l'autre comme si s'étaient les siens.

L'orgasme les foudroya avec une violence cataclysmique. Kanon se laissa aller sur le corps de Kayla, à bout de forces, frémissant encore de tout son être, son visage enfouit dans le creux chaud de son cou. Soudain il la sentit trembler, et l'entendit sangloter.

- Kayla ? Qu'est-ce que t'as ? J't'ai fait mal ?

- Non, pas du tout, répondit-elle d'une voix hachée par ses pleurs.

- Pourquoi tu pleurs ?

Elle prit son visage et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Il répondit à son baiser, mais il était inquiet.

- J't'en prie dis-moi c'que t'as ?

- Je… je suis heureuse… tu sais ce que tu as dit ? demanda-t-elle.

- J'ai dit que je t'aimais.

- Par les Dieux ! Kanon !

- Je ne l'ai jamais dis à personne sauf à mon frère. Ce ne sont pas des mots à dire à la légère. Je sais ce que je ressens pour toi, je te le répète, je t'aime, je t'aime…

- Je t'aime aussi ! Si tu savais comme je t'aime…

Elle le serra contre elle si fort, qu'il dut se dégager doucement pour respirer. Ils s'embrassèrent et se caressèrent encore longtemps sur cette plage déserte qui, pour cette nuit, n'appartenait qu'à eux. Ils se décidèrent quand même à rentrer. Kayla ouvrit un passage directement dans sa chambre. Ils prirent une douche pour se débarrasser du sel sur leur peau et pour se câliner tendrement.

Ils firent l'Amour toute la nuit. Ils prirent le temps de découvrirent le corps de l'autre, d'embrasser ses moindre recoins, allumant des incendies de désirs qui finissaient en éruptions de plaisirs à chaque fois renouvelé. Et systématiquement, leurs cosmos échappaient à leur contrôle et se fondaient l'un dans l'autre. Ils parlèrent du phénomène mais ne trouvèrent pas d'explication. Au petit matin, ils s'endormirent enlacés, épuisés mais infiniment heureux. Ils se souviendraient sûrement de leur première nuit d'Amour, ils s'en souviendraient… toute leur vie…

Shun s'écroula sur le dos de Hyoga, éreinté. Ils avaient fait l'Amour pendant des heures et s'étaient avoués leurs sentiments. Il caressa sa peau, parsemant sa nuque de baisers humides. Pourquoi avaient-ils donc attendu si longtemps pour être enfin heureux. Hyoga se retourna et enlaça son amant. Lui aussi s'en voulait de n'avoir pas eu le courage de se déclarer plus tôt. Ils avaient perdu un temps précieux mais ils avaient bien l'intention de le rattraper. Le sommeil les enveloppa, blottis dans les bras l'un de l'autre.

Eux aussi s'étaient posés des questions sur l'étrange phénomène concernant leurs cosmoénergies. Ils n'avaient jamais entendu parler de ça lorsque deux personnes faisaient l'Amour. Hyoga avait décidé d'en parler à Camus le lendemain.

A suivre…

* * *

J'espère que ça vous a plus. Si c'est le cas, dites-le, ça me fera très plaisir. Merci. 


	21. Chapter 21

**Disclaimer :** Tout l'univers de Saint Seiya que vous reconnaîtrez aisément appartient à Masami Kuramada. Les autres personnages sont à moi et ceux de la mythologie à tout le monde. Je n'ai pas d'informations précises concernant certains personnages de Saint Seiya, j'ai donc mis ce que m'arrangeait.

**Genre :** Romance/aventure avec de l'humour, enfin j'espère, de l'amour aussi Yaoi, bi, het, groupe. Un peu OOC. Les couples sont classiques.

**Rating :** +18 ans.

**Avertissement :** Attention ! Yaoi, bi, het, groupe, y'en aura pour tout le monde. Que ceux qui n'apprécient pas ne commencent pas à lire ! Je précise que je me base uniquement sur l'anime, je ne connais pas la BD (Bouh ! la vilaine !) J'ai essayé de retranscrire dans les dialogues le langage oral.

**Spoiler :** Tout le monde est vivant. Un Sanctuaire inconnu va se retrouver mêlé, contre son gré, aux problèmes que va rencontrer celui d'Athéna à cause d'une nouvelle menace non divine.

* * *

**Chapitre 21**

**Palais du Grand Pope, jeudi 11 juin 1998**

- Bien tout le monde est là, fit Shion d'une voix forte pour couvrir les discussions. Dans son bureau étaient réunis six Amazones, tous les Chevaliers d'Or, les Chevaliers Divins, Marine, Shaina, Orphée, Jabu, June, Ichi ainsi qu'Eaque.

- J'ai demandé à Hadès et Poséidon de mettre à notre disposition certains de leurs guerriers ainsi qu'à Hilda. Siegfried, Bud et Albéric ne vont pas tarder à arriver. Les généraux de Poséidon nous attendent en bas. Bian, Krishna, Isaak et Io nous aideront. Shun tu resteras au Sanctuaire avec Mû, Fabio, Aïolia, Dohko, Shura, Shaka, Orphée, Marine, Jabu et June. Tous les autres, vous ferez partis des équipes qui vont explorer le cimetière des baleines. Kanon, je considère pour l'instant que tu es un Marinas, tu prendras la tête de la cinquième équipe. Des questions ?

- Comment est-ce qu'on saura si on a trouvé quelque chose ? demanda judicieusement Eaque du Garuda.

- Chaque équipe aura un Atlante parmi ses membres. Je pars de l'hypothèse que nous serons les seuls à percevoir quelque chose, quoi que se soit. Mais il est possible que l'on ressente tous une anomalie, un truc étrange. On ignore ce qu'on doit chercher alors si vous voyez ou sentez quelque chose d'étrange, n'hésitez pas à le dire même si c'est rien du tout.

Siegfried, Bud et Albéric arrivèrent à cet instant et Shion énonça la composition des équipes. Comme par hasard, le Grand Pope avait séparé les couples pour ne pas qu'ils soient trop tenter de s'égarer dans la forêt de corail. C'est qu'il les connaissait très bien ses Chevaliers… et les autres aussi ! Il donna le signal de départ et tous se retrouvèrent devant le Temple de Poséidon au Sanctuaire Sous-Marin. Le Maître des lieux les attendait et leur souhaita la bienvenue. Shion lui fit part de la composition des différentes équipes et le Dieu approuva. Il donna l'ordre à ses Généraux de se joindre aux autres guerriers. Ils avaient surtout pour mission de guider les autres dans l'immense empire.

En considérant le Temple de Poséidon comme point de ralliement en cas d'égarement, les cinq équipes partirent pour le cimetière des baleines. Arrivées sur place, Kanon suggéra de diviser la zone en cinq partie que chaque équipe explorerait. Saga lui fit un clin, reconnaissant là l'esprit pratique et organisé de son frère.

Chaque équipe rejoignit sa zone et ils purent commencer à explorer l'endroit. C'était un lieu étrange. Même les Marinas ne s'en approchaient que s'ils y étaient vraiment obligés. Pas qu'ils en avaient peur mais par respect pour les magnifiques et puissants mammifères qui venaient mourir ici.

Ou qu'elles se trouvent, lorsqu'elles sentent que la fin est proche, elles entreprennent leur dernier voyage jusqu'en Méditerranée. Une fois arrivées, elles descendent jusqu'au fond de la mer et lorsqu'elles rendent leur dernier soupir, l'Empire de Poséidon les accueille dans ce cimetière qui n'appartient qu'à elles. Elles se décomposent avant de retourner dans les mers, sans aucune odeur de putréfaction, pour servir de nourriture aux autres habitants marins. Elles meurent comme elles ont vécu, dignes et magnifiques.

La zone à couvrir était gigantesque. Et Shion leur avait interdit d'utiliser la vitesse de la lumière. Il avait trop peur de passer à coté de quelque chose d'important. Il allait leur falloir des jours pour fouiller ce lieu silencieux. Les baleines venaient y mourir depuis des centaines de milliers d'années. Ce qu'ils cherchaient étaient peut être enfoui sous des milliers de tonnes d'os de squelettes immenses. Pourtant, pendant plusieurs heures, ils arpentèrent le sol étrange fait de sable, de morceaux de coquillages et d'os. La deuxième équipe composée de Krishna, Milo, Mursia, Eaque et Shiryu trouva une quantité incroyable de fanons. A croire que quelqu'un avait regroupé ici cet organe si particulier, ornant la gueule des baleines avec lequel elles filtraient l'eau pour retenir les animalcules dont elles se nourrissaient.

L'équipe quatre dans laquelle se trouvaient Io, Mikael, Naël, Siegfried, Ikki et Belta découvrit des mâchoires d'épaulard, cette majestueuse baleine noire et blanche que l'on trouvait parfois dans les parcs d'attractions aquatiques mais qui est tellement plus belle en liberté. Animal carnivore d'une formidable puissance, elle est capable d'aller jusqu'au bord d'une plage pour chasser ses proies sans s'échouer et retourner dans la mer.

Dans la troisième équipe, si Hyoga faisait consciencieusement ses recherches, tous ses sens en éveil, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de repenser au phénomène dont Shun et lui avait était les témoins, ou les victimes ou les responsables. Enfin bref ! Il s'était passé quelque chose et il voulait savoir de quoi il s'agissait.

_- Camus ?_ appela-t-il par télépathie

_- Quoi ?_

_- Je voudrais te demander quelque chose mais ça n'a rien à voir avec ce qu'on est en train de faire._

_- Je t'écoute._

_- Tu m'as prêté ton Temple hier soir et il s'est passé un truc bizarre._

_- Quoi donc ?_

_- Au moment où Shun et moi on… enfin… où on a…_

_- Où vous preniez votre pied ? Hyoga arrêtes d'être aussi coincé avec moi. Tu as six ans de plus que moi et je ne suis plus ton maître._

_- Désolé mais j'ai encore du mal à te considérer autrement. Donc à ce moment là nos cosmos ont échappé à notre contrôle et…_

_- … ils se sont mis à briller très fort en dégageant une grande puissance._

_- Euh… ouais c'est exactement ça ! Tu sais ce que c'est ?_

_- Milo et moi on vit ça à chaque fois mais on a pas encore trouvé l'occasion d'en parler à Shion ?_

_- Ca me rassure de savoir qu'on est pas les seuls. Pourquoi Shion ?_

_- Ou alors Dohko. Avec leur expérience, il me semble les mieux placés pour comprendre ce phénomène._

_- Et tu crois que ça peut nous poser des problèmes ?_

_- Je n'ai rien sentit de différent chez moi ou chez Milo._

_- Je viendrais avec toi quand tu en parleras à Shion._

_- Si tu veux. Allez concentres-toi sur tes recherches !_

Un peu plus serein, le Cygne poursuivit son exploration.

* * *

En fin d'après-midi, les cinq équipes se retrouvèrent devant le palais de Poséidon, bredouilles. Elles n'avaient même pas examiné le quart de leur secteur. Il faudrait plusieurs jours pour en venir à bout. Donnant rendez-vous aux Généraux le lendemain à la même heure, ils regagnèrent tous le Domaine Sacré. Eaque et les Guerriers Divins s'étaient vus proposé de dormir au Palais du Grand Pope, ce qu'ils acceptèrent un peu surpris. Après le dîné, ils décidèrent d'aller faire un tour dans le Sanctuaire. Ils descendirent les interminables marches et pour la première fois, ils traversèrent chaque Temple. La plupart étaient vides. La majorité des Chevaliers d'Or s'étaient donné rendez-vous chez Fabio, dans la deuxième maison. Ils approchaient du Temple des Gémeaux lorsqu'ils perçurent le cosmos de Kanon, seul. Ils se regardèrent et un même sourire de compréhension muette fendit leurs visages. Voilà une occasion d'effrayer le Dragon des Mers, histoire de lui faire comprendre qu'il ne fallait pas qu'il se sente trop en sécurité. Tous ne l'avaient pas pardonné. Il y avait des irréductibles qui lui en voulaient encore beaucoup, vraiment beaucoup.

Leurs cosmos étaient déjà au plus bas, ils les camouflèrent complètement avant de pénétrer dans le Temple. Sans bruit, ils progressèrent à l'intérieur sans voir personne. Ils en déduisirent que Kanon était dans l'appartement. Ils s'approchèrent de la porte, l'ouvrirent et entrèrent et entendirent le bruit de la douche. Ils en profitèrent pour se positionner stratégiquement et patientèrent que leur proie leur tombe dans les bras.

Kanon avait bien perçut un faible éclat de cosmoénergie mais vu le monde qu'il y avait au Sanctuaire ce soir, ça n'avait rien d'étonnant. Sûrement quelqu'un qui traversait sa Maison. Il sortit de la douche avec une serviette de bain autour de la taille et gagna sa chambre pour s'habiller. Il enfila un boxer, un jean, ses bottes et retourna à la salle de bain pour se coiffer. Il passa un t-shirt sans manche et un gilet en cuir également sans manche. Il mit une ceinture de cuir noir cloutée assortie aux poignets de force. Enfin prêt, il traversa son appartement pour sortir et rejoindre ces compagnons. Il arrivait à la porte lorsqu'il sentit une puissante cosmoénergie derrière lui. Il se retourna et vit Siegfried qui le dévisageait d'un air peu engageant.

- Ca t'arrive souvent d'entrer chez les gens sans y être invité ? fit-il d'un air narquois.

- Non. Mais tu ne m'en voudras pas, j'en suis sûr. Nous sommes alliés maintenant, répondit le Guerrier Divin d'Alpha.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

- On veut juste que tu saches que tu ne seras jamais à l'abri, fit une autre voix, venant de sa droite.

- Albéric ! Vous avez donc si peur de moi que vous venez à deux pour vous donner du courage.

- On est même venu à trois ! Mais on a pas peur de toi !

Kanon reconnut Bud d'Alcor. Il enflamma brutalement son cosmos à son tour, dans l'espoir de les effrayer un peu et surtout d'avertir Shion et Athéna qu'il y avait un petit souci avec leurs invités.

- Vous avez tort de ne pas avoir peur de moi, cracha-t-il d'une voix dangereusement basse. Une lueur féroce et cruelle brilla dans ses yeux.

Comprenant ce qu'il venait de faire, les trois Guerriers Divins se jetèrent sur lui pour le rouer de coups. Ils savaient qu'ils ne pouvaient l'attaquer avec leurs propres techniques sans faire exploser leurs cosmos et rameuter tout le sanctuaire. Par contre Kanon ne se gêna pas mais il ne se servit pas de sa puissance. Il évita sans problème leurs coups et réussi à sortir dans le Temple. Mais loin de s'enfuir, il leur fit face, les regardant avec un sourire sadique aux lèvres.

- Que croyez-vous qu'Hilda va dire lorsqu'elle apprendra que vous avez tenté de me tabasser ? demanda Kanon, se disant que pendant qu'il parle, les trois autres ne l'attaqueront pas de suite, qu'ils voudront peut-être se justifier.

- Elle ne dira rien, répondit Albéric, ce sera facile de lui faire croire que tu nous as provoqué !

- As-tu crois ? J'ai eu une petite discussion avec ta Princesse. Je lui ai fait une promesse. Jamais, elle ne vous croira !

- Ca n'étonnera personne qu'un traitre comme toi ne tienne pas ses promesses ! lança Siegfried en s'élançant vers Kanon. Albéric et Bud firent de même et Kanon les reçut tous les trois sur lui. Les coups pleuvaient sur tout son corps, il en donna et entendit plusieurs cris de douleur, lorsque brusquement il se sentit libre. Quatre bras le tirèrent pour l'aider à se relever. La vue encore floue, il aperçut Fabio qui tenait Albéric par la gorge à trente centimètre au dessus du sol et Saga qui avait passé son bras autour du cou de Bud, tordant son autre bras dans son dos et qui commençait à suffoquer. Derrière eux, Kayla était en train de mettre une branlée à Siegfried et l'acheva d'un coup de pied retourné en pleine tête. Il tomba lourdement sur le sol, inconscient.

Mikael et Camus le soutenait. Soudain une puissante cosmoénergie explosa dans le troisième Temple. Au coté de Shion, Hilda de Polaris s'avançait, le visage déformé par la colère. Fabio et Saga relâchèrent leurs prisonniers qui s'avancèrent vers leur Princesse.

- Ramassez Siegfried, leur ordonna-t-elle d'une voix blanche de rage. Ils s'exécutèrent, ranimèrent leur compagnon et s'agenouillèrent devant elle.

- J'ai honte de vous ce soir, gronda-t-elle. Kanon m'a fait une promesse et je sais qu'il la tiendra. Je ne veux plus qu'aucun d'entre vous n'attente à sa vie. Si jamais cela se reproduit, je démettrai le ou les responsables du titre de Guerrier Divin d'Asgard avec ordre de restituer son armure et peut-être irai-je même jusqu'à son bannissement du Royaume. Si vous n'avez pas confiance en lui, ayez au moins confiance en moi et en mon jugement. Vous avez de la chance que Kanon n'ait pas voulu vous faire de mal, s'en tenant ainsi à sa promesse. Sinon, il vous aurez tué tous les trois sans avoir besoin d'aide. Vous continuerez la mission qui vous a été confié en collaborant avec lui. Mais d'abord vous allez lui présenter vos excuses pour votre attitude ainsi qu'à la Déesse Athéna pour avoir osé vous en prendre à l'un de ses Chevaliers. Tout de suite ! finit-elle en criant les derniers mots.

Humiliés, la tête basse, Albéric, Bud et Siegfried obéirent à leur Princesse. Kanon accepta leurs excuses, un peu gêné, mais heureux que pour une fois, on lui rende justice. Kayla se tenait à ses cotés, sa main dans celle du Gémeaux.

Ils commencèrent tous à se diriger vers la sortie du Temple lorsqu'un phénomène incroyable se produisit. Une sorte de brèche dimensionnelle s'ouvrit juste derrière Albéric à travers laquelle il commença à être aspiré. Sans même réfléchir, Saga plongea suivit de Mursia pour retenir le Guerrier de Delta. Tous les trois disparurent.

Mikael et Kanon poussèrent un hurlement et le Poissons tomba à genoux, incapable de tenir sur ses jambes fauchées par l'émotion et la surprise. Tous ceux qui venaient de voir la scène étaient muets de stupeur. Kanon s'approcha de son beau-frère et le pris dans ses bras pour le réconforter et Kayla passait une main rassurante dans son dos. Une éternité sembla s'écouler quand soudainement, une nouvelle brèche s'ouvrit. Mursia, Saga et Albéric en surgirent, blessés, leurs vêtements déchirés et complètement hagards.

Mikael et Kanon furent les premiers à réagir et se précipitèrent vers Saga pendant que Siegfried, Bud et Hilda entouraient Albéric. Mursia tomba dans les bras de Shion et de sa sœur. Les trois rescapés tremblaient de tous leurs membres. Une terreur sans nom habitait leur regard. Avec l'aide de Kiki, Mû et Orlyna, Shion téléporta tout le monde au Palais.

Il croyait avoir vu les Enfers, il se trompait. Le royaume d'Hadès comparé à ce qu'il venait de traverser, c'était un jardin d'enfants. Saga avait le regard fixe, il avait encore devant les yeux les images de cette dimension qu'ils avaient tous les trois entraperçut quelques minutes seulement. Quelques minutes pour ceux qui étaient restés dans le Temple des Gémeaux mais pour eux, il s'était écoulé plusieurs heures.

- Je n'ai jamais rien vu d'aussi horrible, fit la voix éteinte d'Albéric encore tremblant.

- Tu peux nous décrire à quoi ça ressemble ? lui demanda Bud tout doucement.

- Des morts, des hurlements, des fleuves de sang…, commença-t-il

- … des êtres inhumains, une chaleur suffocante, une lumière rouge, de la fumée partout, murmura Mursia toujours sous le choc.

- Il y avait des êtres humains, ils étaient frappés, violés, dépecés, écorchés vifs par ces… monstres, poursuivit le Gémeaux en frissonnant violemment.

- J'en ai vu un qui arrachait la peau d'une femme. Elle hurlait, mais elle ne mourrait pas, elle hurlait, elle hurlait…

Albéric mit ses mais sur ses oreilles dans le geste illusoire de ne plus entendre ses cris et sanglota dans les bras d'Hilda. Kanon s'accroupit devant son frère, posant ses mains sur ses genoux.

- C'est fini Saga, vous êtes revenus, fit-il tendrement.

- Kanon, je ne croyais pas qu'une telle dimension pouvait exister. On en a vu toi et moi, mais ça jamais !

Mursia, les yeux clos, tremblait encore dans les bras de sa sœur. Elle se demandait encore quel était ce monde où ils étaient tombés.

- Comment vous en êtes-vous sortis, s'enquit Mikael, qui serrait Saga, terrifié à l'idée qu'il disparaisse encore.

- A coup de "Galaxian Explosion" et de "Cercueils d'Améthyste". On a fait pas mal de dégâts, expliqua Albéric. Et à la faveur d'une accalmie, Saga et Mursia on ouvert une brèche et on est revenu.

Le Guerrier de Delta se leva, encore hésitant sur ses jambes et fit quelques pas dans la pièce.

- Merci d'être venu me chercher, fit-il en se retournant vers Saga et Mursia, je vous dois la vie. J'ai une dette envers vous.

Ils se levèrent à leur tour. L'Amazone le serra dans ses bras et Saga lui tendit la main qu'il serra fermement avec une lueur de reconnaissance sincère dans les yeux. Pardonne-moi d'avoir attaqué ton frère.

- On en parle plus, fit celui-ci.

- Je crois que vous devriez vous changer et vous reposer, on reparlera de tout ça demain.

Shion, d'un geste, les invita à quitter la pièce. Seul Dohko resta avec lui et ensemble, ils gagnèrent les appartements d'Athéna pour la mettre au courant. La jeune femme, encore fatiguée, s'était retirée très tôt dans la soirée et devait certainement dormir. Mais Shion ne pouvait pas attendre. Peut-être aurait-elle une idée de ce que pouvait être ce phénomène.

Elle écouta attentivement le récit du Pope et de la Balance sans ciller. Elle prit la décision de remettre la barrière de cosmos à un niveau maximal. Elle l'avait maintenu au plus bas pour permettre à tous de pouvoir se téléporter sans avoir à gravir les marches des douze Maisons. Il était possible que ça n'empêche pas une autre brèche de s'ouvrir mais ça ne coûtait rien de le faire. Shion prévint tout le monde par la pensée.

* * *

_Des geysers de flammes sortaient de cratères dans le sol. A ses pieds, des morceaux de corps humains s'empilaient. Des mains, des oreilles, des organes génitaux masculins, des têtes entières ou partielles, des pieds. Quelques mètres plus loin, la rivière de sang charriait des cœurs, des poumons, des viscères. L'odeur était ignoble et il fut pris d'un hoquet vomitif. Il leva les yeux vers ce qui était sensé être le ciel pour y découvrir des lourds nuages de fumée venant de buchers allumés sur la colline. L'odeur âcre le prit à la gorge et le fit tousser. Il avança vers cette butte, pataugeant dans le sang et les excréments. _

_Devant ses yeux horrifiés, il vit deux monstres occupés à bruler la peau d'une homme et d'une femme qui n'avait même plus la force de crier. D'un rapide coup de machette, l'une des créatures coupa le pied de la femme et le jeta au bas du bucher. Finalement, ils en descendirent et mirent le feu à toute la construction avec les humains qui s'y trouvaient. Sur sa gauche, il aperçut un autre monstre qui sodomisait un humain avec ce qui devait être son sexe. Mais cette chose avait des dimensions gigantesques. Longue comme un avant bras et au moins aussi large. L'homme, attaché à plat ventre sur une sorte de table apparemment prévue à cet effet, hurlait de douleur, empalé par cette obscénité, les fesses éclaboussées de sang. Deux mètres plus loin, une autre créature faisait des lambeaux avec la peau des seins d'une femme._

_Son regard fut attiré par un autre corps, complètement couvert de sang. Les faibles mouvements indiquaient qu'il était encore en vie. Quelque chose l'intrigua et il s'approcha pour voir le visage de cet homme. Ce qu'il vit en premier lieu fut la large plaie en travers du ventre d'où s'échappaient les intestins. Lorsqu'il leva les yeux et vit le visage, un hurlement de terreur lui monta dans la gorge…_

- Mikaeeeeeel !

- Saga ! Saga ! Réveilles-toi !

- Mikael !

- C'est un cauchemar, c'est fini, c'est rien ! Je suis là !

Saga le regarda comme s'il ne le voyait pas. Puis il le prit dans ses bras et le serra comme un forcené en sanglotant. Il touchait ses cheveux, sa peau comme pour s'assurer qu'il allait bien.

- Je t'ai vu… dans ce cauchemar…, pleurait Saga incapable de se contrôler.

- Justement, c'était un cauchemar. Je suis là et toi aussi. On va bien tous les deux, fit le Poissons en tentant de calmer son compagnon.

- Ils te torturaient…

- Personne ne me torture, je vais bien. Calme-toi !

Mikael le berça longtemps pour le calmer. Saga était secoué de spasmes de terreur. Il commençait à s'apaiser quand la porte de la chambre fut brutalement ouverte. Kanon se jeta sur son frère et l'entoura de ses bras.

- J'ai tout vu, fit le Marinas pâle comme un mort. J'ai vécu son rêve.

Les jumeaux s'accrochaient l'un à l'autre, tremblant, encore terrifiés par ce qu'ils venaient de voir...

- Comment ça ? demanda Mikael.

- Ca nous arrivait quand on était gamin. Quand l'un faisait un cauchemar trop réaliste, l'autre le voyait aussi. C'est ce qui vient de se passer, mais ça ne nous était jamais arrivé si loin l'un de l'autre. Il y a huit Temple entre nos deux Maisons.

- Reste avec moi Kanon, murmura son frère.

- Je reste avec toi, je te quitte pas. Kayla tu peux aller chercher de l'eau s'il te plait ?

L'Amazone se leva et remplit une carafe d'eau dans la cuisine qu'elle ramena avec un verre. Kanon avait allongé son frère entre lui et Mikael. La jeune femme porta le verre d'eau aux lèvres de Saga qui but quelques gorgées sans même s'en rendre compte. Ils finirent par se rendormir tous les quatre, Kayla au pied du lit.

* * *

**Vendredi 12 juin 1998, Temple des Poissons.**

Le lendemain matin, ou plutôt trois heures après, Mikael ouvrit les yeux le premier. Il vit Kayla couchée en chien de fusil au bas du lit et eu un sourire affectueux. En tournant la tête, il vit les jumeaux enlacés, Saga avait posé sa tête sur la poitrine de son frère qu'il l'avait entouré de ses bras, certainement comme lorsqu'ils étaient enfants. Leur respiration était calme, ils dormaient paisiblement.

Il réveilla doucement la jeune femme et lui fit signe de le suivre dans la cuisine où ils commencèrent à préparer le petit déjeuné.

- Qu'est-ce qui c'est passé cette nuit ? demanda-t-il en versant l'eau dans la cafetière.

- Il s'est réveillé en sursaut en criant le nom de son frère et le tien, répondit la jeune femme tout mettant les toasts dans le grille-pain. Il était en sueur et complètement affolé. Il a bondit du lit et il est monté jusqu'ici. Je l'ai suivi.

- Saga a du rêver de ce qu'ils ont vu dans cette dimension, poursuivit le Poissons en sortant le jus de fruit du frigo qu'il versa dans leurs verres.

- Tu as l'air contrarié que Saga ait cherché les bras de Kanon pour le réconforter, fit la jeune femme d'un air compatissant. Mikael lui sourit tristement en tournant son café d'un geste machinal.

- Un peu, c'est vrai mais je le comprends. C'est un reflex qui remonte à l'enfance. Je ne peux pas lui en vouloir. Le premier cri d'un gosse quand il a peur c'est "Maman". Eux n'ont pas connu la leur, ils ont toujours été là l'un pour l'autre… enfin presque.

- Il t'a vu dans son rêve et c'est ça qui l'a réveillé. Il a eut peur pour toi.

- Il aurait vu n'importe lequel d'entre nous que ça l'aurait réveillé. J'essaierai de le convaincre d'aller voir un Atlante. Ils pourront peut-être calmer ses craintes et cette peur qui le ronge. Même endormi, son aura dégage de la frayeur. Je le sens jusqu'ici.

- De mon coté je vais me renseigner pour savoir si Mursia ou Albéric ont également fait un cauchemar similaire. Si c'est la cas, ils vont avoir besoin qu'on les aide.

- Je suis bien d'accord, fit la voix encore ensommeillée de Kanon.

Il prit une tasse, posa un baiser sur la joue de son beau-frère et un autre sur les lèvres de sa compagne. Il s'assit, mit deux morceaux de sucre dans son café se gratta la tête d'une main lasse tout en remuant le breuvage brulant. Kayla lui tendit un toast beurré dans lequel il mordit à pleine dent.

- C'était horrible ce cauchemar, fit-il au bout d'un moment. J'ai jamais rien vu de tel. Si c'est à ça que ressemble la dimension qu'ils ont vu, je comprends qu'ils soient si terrifiés.

- Et toi ça va ? demanda l'Amazone en posant une main sur son bras.

- Ouais, ça peut aller. Ca fait si longtemps que ça nous était plus arrivé que ça me fait encore tout bizarre. J'avais oublié cette sensation de se trouver dans la tête de l'autre sans l'avoir voulu.

- Pourtant vous êtes capable de faire ça, non ? s'enquit Mikael, en portant sa tasse à ses lèvres.

- Le "Gen Rô Mao Ken" permet de prendre le contrôle de l'esprit d'une personne mais il faut vouloir le faire. Là, c'est différent. Tu te retrouves dans l'esprit de quelqu'un sans l'avoir voulu. C'est comme si Saga avait ouvert son esprit et qu'il avait aspiré le mien dedans.

- Il avait peur, il voulait que tu sois à ses cotés, fit Mikael d'une voix qu'il voulait convaincante.

- C'est comme ça que je le vois aussi, c'est un reflex qu'on avait quand on était gosse.

- C'est exactement ce que Mikael me disait tout à l'heure, dit Kayla en beurrant une autre tartine.

- Salut tout le monde !

- Saga ! Comment tu t'sens ? demanda le Poissons en enlaçant l'homme de sa vie. Celui-ci l'embrassa tendrement et posa sa joue contre ses cheveux.

- Je me suis senti plus en forme, mais vu les circonstances, on va dire que ça va. Désolé Kanon, fit-il en se tournant vers son frère et sa belle-sœur, je voulais pas vous déranger, je sais même pas comment ça c'est passé.

- Hé ! C'est rien d'accord ? C'est pas grave ! lui répondit le Marinas en lui collant un toast entre les dents.

Un geste simple et amusant qui détendit l'atmosphère autour de la table. Ils terminèrent leur petit déjeuné et montèrent au Palais du Grand Pope. Saga voulait lui parler de son rêve et ses trois compagnons l'approuvèrent.

Une heure plus tard, Saga venait de finir de raconter son cauchemar à Shion, dans son bureau. L'Atlante vint s'asseoir à coté de son Chevalier et le regarda dans les yeux.

- Détends-toi ! Je vais diminuer cette peur qui ronge sans pour autant l'éliminer. Simplement tu craindras moins ces images qui te reviennent en mémoire.

- D'accord, mais si tu pouvais simplement les faire disparaître, ça m'arrangerais, fit le Gémeaux avec un sourire abattu.

- Je ne peux pas, nous avons besoins de nos rêves, si horribles soient-ils. Je pourrais les bloquer dans une partie da ta mémoire mais lorsque qu'il faudra les libérer, tu les revivras avec la même intensité. Autant que tu t'en souviennes, tu t'habitueras à leur présence et tu les craindras de moins en moins.

- Vu sous cet angle, tu n'as pas tord. Vas-y !

Shion plaça ses mains se chaque coté de la tête de Saga, au niveau des tempes et les retira presque immédiatement. Le Gémeaux sentit sa crainte refluer et diminuer. Il avait toujours ses horribles images qui défilaient dans son esprit mais il n'en avait quasiment plus peur.

- Efficace ton truc ! fit-il en souriant. Et rapide.

- Cela fait parti de mes nouvelles capacités comme quand j'ai été cherché Hilda pour la ramener ici.

La porte s'ouvrit sur un Albéric tremblant de peur, soutenu par Bud et Siegfried, suivit d' Hilda qui avait passé la nuit au Palais.

- Je crois que j'ai encore du boulot, murmura Shion en s'approchant du Guerrier de Delta. Il exécuta les mêmes gestes et instantanément, le Guerrier d'Asgard se calma. Après avoir expliqué ce qu'il venait de faire, le Grand Pope ouvrit un passage vers le Sanctuaire de Gaïa pour aller voir Mursia. Il savait qu'avec sa mère et sa sœur elle ne risquait rien mais il préféra s'en assurer.

Mikael prit le bras de Saga alors qu'ils sortaient tous du bureau. Il entoura les épaules du Poissons et le serra contre lui en embrassant sa joue Puis il se retourna vers les quatre habitants du Royaume d'Asgard.

- Vous voulez descendre aux arènes avec nous ? leur proposa-t-il. Certains Chevaliers D'or et Divins doivent être en train de s'entraîner. Vous pourriez aussi le faire.

- Merci Chevalier, répondit Hilda avec un magnifique sourire aux deux Chevaliers d'Or qui déplut à Siegfried. Nous vous accompagnons avec plaisir.

Pendant la descente, Saga discutait avec la Princesse, Albéric et Bud, tandis que Mikael essayait d'engager la conversation avec un Dragon d'Asgard taciturne.

- Elle le sait ? fit le Poissons d'un ton qui incitait à la confidence.

- Quoi donc ?

- Que tu es amoureux d'elle comme un gosse ?

- De quoi tu parles ?

- Arrêtes Siegfried ! Pas avec moi ! Ca se voit comme le nez au milieu de la figure que tu aimes Hilda.

- …

- J'en conclue qu'elle l'ignore.

- Mêles-toi de tes affaires ! répondit celui-ci d'un ton dur.

- Mais ce sont mes affaires ! Si les combattants que nous sommes sont bien dans leur tête… et leur cœur, alors nous sommes invincibles. Si quelque chose nous détourne de notre mission, de notre devoir alors que nous devrions être concentré dessus, ça nous affaiblit et ça mets en danger ceux qui nous entourent.

Siegfried médita un instant les paroles du gardien du douzième Temple. Il devait s'avouer qu'il n'avait pas totalement tord.

- Elle est plus âgée que moi. Comment pourrait-elle s'intéresser à moi ? Je ne suis qu'un gamin à ses yeux maintenant.

- J'ai six ans de moins que Saga. Tu crois que ça nous gênes ?

- Ce n'est pas la même chose.

- Et pourquoi ?

- Dans un couple hétéro, l'homme est plus âgé que la femme neuf fois sur dix.

- Qu'est-ce qui faut pas entendre ! s'exclama Mikael. Tu es enfermé dans des idées préconçues et complètement idiotes. L'amour se fout royalement de ce genre de détails. Si tu l'aimes, dis-le-lui. N'attends pas qu'elle se lasse d'attendre et qu'elle réponde aux avances d'un autre. Parce que là, tu seras vraiment malheureux. Conduis-toi comme un homme. C'est à toi de modifier l'image que tu crois qu'elle a de toi. Moi je suis sûr que tu te trompes.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

- Et en plus il est aveugle ! Elle n'attend que ça imbécile ! Elle est attirée par toi. Vous avez toujours des sentiments très forts qui vous lient tous les deux. Elle est moins gênée par votre différence d'âge que toi. Il suffit de voir comment elle te regarde.

Les paroles de Mikael faisaient leur petit bonhomme de chemin dans l'esprit d'un Siegfried en proie aux plus terribles contradictions. Une foulent de questions se bousculaient sous son crâne. Tant pis. Il allait tenter sa chance. En fait le Poissons n'avait fait que lui confirmer ce dont il se doutait depuis toujours mais sans en avoir la certitude. Il était amoureux d'Hilda depuis que leurs hormones avaient commencé à s'éveiller. Mais elle était la Grande Prêtresse d'Odin, il lui devait respect et obéissance. Cela devait-il l'empêché de l'aimer pour autant ? Odin n'avait jamais demandé à ses représentants terrestres de faire vœux de chasteté et de vivre un Amour pur et platonique. Pas comme Athéna qui avait décidé de sa propre initiative de rester une Déesse vierge. Mais bon sang qu'est-ce qui l'a retenu toutes ses années de lui avouer son Amour ? Il prit la décision de séduire sa Princesse et de l'amener à lui dire si oui ou non elle l'aimait. Mais plus il y réfléchissait, plus il pensait que le Poissons avait raison. Pourquoi n'arrêtait-elle pas de se retourner pour le regarder en lui souriant depuis qu'ils avaient entrepris cette descente jusqu'aux arènes ?

Shura était en train d'essayer de découper Aïolia en rondelles avec "Excalibur" quand celui-ci fit un bond spectaculaire en arrière et déclencha un "Lightning Plasma" bien sentit qui envoya le Capricorne bouler à cinq mètre de là. Seiya se mesurait à Aïoros. Au vu du nombre de fois ou Pégase avait revêtu l'armure du Sagittaire chacun, voulait savoir ce que valait l'autre et jusqu'à présent, ils n'avaient jamais eu l'occasion de s'affronter. Kanon tentait d'éviter les attaques de Milo.

- J'ai déjà donné pour la "Scarlet Needle", cria-t-il en envoyant une décharge d'énergie vers son adversaire qui se jeta sur le coté pour ne pas se faire déchiqueter.

- Tu vas m'dire que t'as peur d'une petite piqure ? rétorqua le Scorpion, le sourire aux lèvres.

- Non, mais ça fait très mal ! "Galaxian Explosion" !

- Wouaaaaaah !

Le cri de Milo se répercuta dans toute l'arène. Hilda, Siegfried, Bud et Albéric se levèrent d'un bond, certain que le Chevalier de la huitième Maison était mort.

- T'es un enfoiré Kanon ! gémit-il en se relevant difficilement.

- La dernière fois que j'ai subi tes attaques, j'ai rien dit. Maintenant c'est plus pareil !

- Ton frère m'a déjà fait le coup dans le Temple de la Vierge !

- Allez ! T'inquiète pas ! Elle était pas puissante ! Et j'ai pas envie de finir dans un cercueil de glace !

- Sage décision Kanon ! fit la voix glaciale de Camus derrière lui qui s'approchait de son compagnon pour voir si tout allait bien.

Les Guerriers Divins étaient stupéfaits. Ils se disaient que finalement, ils avaient eu du bol d'avoir à faire aux Bronze. Ils avaient eu une chance au moins de pouvoir résister. Si ça avait été les Chevaliers d'Or, ils auraient traversé Asgard en les dégageant de leur route d'un simple revers de la main. Pourtant leur cosmoénergie était aussi puissantes mais ils n'auraient pas fait le poids face à eux.

_- Et on a voulu s'en prendre à Kanon ?_ fit la voix ironique de Bud dans la tête des deux autres. _On a de la chance d'être encore vivants !_

- _On se situe au-dessus des Chevaliers d'Argent, et un peu au dessous des Or!_ rétorqua Siegfried, désabusé.

_- Et ils ne donnent pas toute leur puissance, ils s'entraînent !_ renchérit Albéric. Vous ne craignez pas de montrer vos attaques à des étrangers ? poursuivit-t-il à haute voix pour Saga et Mikael qui s'étaient assis avec eux.

- Pourquoi ? répondit le Gémeaux. Maintenant que nous sommes alliés, vous ne risquez plus de vous retrouver face à une de ces techniques. Et sans vouloir vous vexer, votre niveau, bien qu'il soit excellent, ne vous permet pas de les contrer. Il vous faudrait atteindre la vitesse de la lumière. Vous y êtes presque, mais il manque encore un petit quelque chose.

Les trois Guerriers se regardèrent, un peu dépités. Mais malgré leur force, leur courage et leur puissance, ils n'atteignaient pas le niveau des Chevaliers d'Or. Mais avec de l'entraînement, ils étaient sûrs de pouvoir s'en approcher de très près.

_- Princesse Hilda et tous les Chevaliers, veuillez rejoindre le Palais du Grand Pope_, fit la voix de Shion dans toutes les têtes.

Aussitôt les combats cessèrent et tous se mirent en route pour gravir les marches, sans rechigner.

C'est à bout de souffle que tous entrèrent dans le treizième Temple. Shion les attendait aux cotés d'Athéna qui avait une mine éblouissante malgré l'inquiétude qui se lisait dans son regard.

- Il y a eu un autre phénomène comme celui d'hier soir, dans la ville de Los Angeles aux Etats-Unis.

- On sait où est Los Angeles Shion ! le taquina le Scorpion.

- Milo tu te tais et tu écoutes ! fit la voix cassante de la Déesse.

- Une petite brèche s'est ouverte sur Rodeo Drive en plein jour et a englouti une trentaine de personnes. Vous connaissez les américains, ils vont monter tout ça en épingle et élaborer toutes sortes d'hypothèses plus débiles les unes que les autres. Un groupe d'Amazones est déjà sur place. Kayla, tu dois rentrer au Sanctuaire de Gaïa pour assurer la sécurité de ta souveraine avec les Gardes Royales. Radamanthe m'a dit que les personnes que vous avez vu mourir dans cette dimension ne sont pas parvenues aux Enfers et que le récit de leur vie a disparu de leurs registres.

- Les personnes disparues n'ont pas été retrouvées ? demanda Albéric.

- Non. Nous avons averti tous les Chevaliers et apprentis qui sont dans nos camps d'entraînement. Ils doivent nous tenir informer s'ils entendent ou voient quelque chose se rapportant à ce phénomène.

- Et nous, qu'est-ce qu'on peut faire ? s'enquit Shaka, qui essuyait la sueur qu'il avait sur le front avec une serviette.

- Pour l'instant rien. On attend. N'oublions pas qu'on doit explorer le Sanctuaire de Poséidon et assurer la sécurité d'Athéna. Princesse Hilda, je pense que vous devriez regagner Asgard. Je poserais une barrière de cosmoénergie autour de votre Sanctuaire que seuls vos Guerriers et vous-même pourraient traverser. Chaque Sanctuaire doit avoir son chef dans ses murs.

- Je rentre avec vous, fit Siegfried d'un ton qui ne supporterait aucune contrariété. Fenrir me remplacera ici.

Il croisa le regard de Mikael qui lui fit un discret clin d'œil avec un petit sourire d'encouragements.

- Fort bien. Athéna, j'aurais aimé rester plus longtemps avec toi.

- Moi aussi, mais la situation est inquiétante. Il faut être très prudent.

- Je vous ramène de suite. Athéna, le temps de protéger Asgard et je reviens.

- Ne te fait aucun souci Shion, fit Aïoros, on est tous là, Athéna ne craint rien…

A suivre…

* * *

J'espère que ça vous à plu. 


	22. Chapter 22

**Disclaimer :** Tout l'univers de Saint Seiya que vous reconnaîtrez aisément appartient à Masami Kuramada. Les autres personnages sont à moi et ceux de la mythologie à tout le monde. Je n'ai pas d'informations précises concernant certains personnages de Saint Seiya, j'ai donc mis ce que m'arrangeait.

**Genre :** Romance/aventure avec de l'humour, enfin j'espère, de l'amour aussi Yaoi, bi, het, groupe. Un peu OOC. Les couples sont classiques.

**Rating :** +18 ans.

**Avertissement :** Attention ! Yaoi, bi, het, groupe, y'en aura pour tout le monde. Que ceux qui n'apprécient pas ne commencent pas à lire ! Je précise que je me base uniquement sur l'anime, je ne connais pas la BD (Bouh ! la vilaine !) J'ai essayé de retranscrire dans les dialogues le langage oral.

**Spoiler :** Tout le monde est vivant. Un Sanctuaire inconnu va se retrouver mêlé, contre son gré, aux problèmes que va rencontrer celui d'Athéna à cause d'une nouvelle menace non divine.

* * *

**Chapitre 22**

**Sanctuaire de Gaïa, jeudi 18 juin 1998.**

Ces quelques jours s'écoulèrent paisiblement. Aucune brèche ne fut signalée, mais les médias américains avaient effectivement largement déblatérés sur le phénomène dont ils n'avaient entendu que les témoins de la chose qui vendaient chèrement leurs récits. L'un d'eux avait même décrit un vaisseau spatial ressemblant étrangement à "l'Enterprise" de "Star Trek". Si le journaliste l'avait laissé poursuivre, il aurait juré avoir parlé à Monsieur Spock en personne. Les choses commençaient pourtant à se calmer et le soufflé à retomber. Seule une presse spécialisée en phénomène paranormaux ou en photos certifiées authentiquement trafiquées d'ovni parlaient encore de Rodeo Drive. Ce qui arrangeait les affaires des principaux concernés qui ne relâchaient pas pour autant leur surveillance.

Mursia terminait de se rhabiller tout en écoutant Mirtha, le médecin en chef de la clinique. Elle venait de lui confirmer ce que la Garde Royale soupçonnait depuis quelques jours.

- Bien ! Alors tu vas lever le pied et te calmer su les entraînements. Je parlerai à Kayla si tu veux, dit le médecin.

- Non, ça ira. Elle sera la première à me dire de faire attention à moi.

- Tu viendras me voir tous les mois pour qu'on fasse un bilan complet, d'accord ?

- Oui docteur ! répliqua-t-elle en adressant un sourire taquin à Mirtha. Je dois aller voir Shion pour le lui dire.

- Et pourquoi ? Ce n'est pas une obligation.

- Je sais, mais il s'en doutera. Il sait compter lui aussi.

- Comme tu veux. Je te vois le mois prochain.

L'Amazone sortit de la clinique et ouvrit immédiatement un passage vers le Sanctuaire d'Athéna. Elle arriva devant le Palais ou les gardes la regardèrent un peu surpris. Ils étaient toujours un peu étonnés de voir apparaître des Chevaliers ou des Amazones devant leurs yeux comme sortis de nulle part.

Mursia étendit son cosmos et repéra Shion chez Dohko. Elle sourit. Elle ne lui en avait pas voulu de la quitter pour la Balance. Elle savait qu'ils étaient amoureux depuis longtemps l'un de l'autre, depuis très, très longtemps. Mais ce n'est que maintenant qu'ils pouvaient enfin vivre leur amour. Elle songea qu'ils n'auraient jamais pu s'aimer s'ils n'avaient pas été ressuscités. Quelle ironie du sort tout de même. Elle descendit les marches jusqu'au septième Temple et annonça son arrivée avec un éclat de cosmos. Dohko sortit l'accueillir avec un baiser sur la joue et l'invita à entrer.

- Tu veux un café ? lui proposa-t-il en rentrant dans la cuisine. Il était encore tôt et il préparait le petit déjeuné pendant que Shion prenait sa douche.

- Avec du lait si t'as. Merci.

- Tiens. Qu'est-ce qui t'amènes de si bonne heure ?

- En fait je viens voir Shion. J'ai un truc à lui dire.

- Le genre de truc qui va te faire prendre du ventre pendant les sept prochains mois ?

Elle le regarda surprise, ne s'attendant pas du tout à ce qu'il soit au courant.

- Je suis très sensible au changement d'aura chez les autres, lui expliqua-t-il avec un sourire mutin derrière sa tasse de café.

- Le médecin vient à peine de me le confirmer.

- Ton aura se dédouble par moment et une aura double ne veut dire qu'une chose. Je ne l'ai rencontré qu'une seule fois mais je sais le reconnaître.

- Tu sais reconnaître quoi ? fit la voix de Shion à la porte. Bonjour Mursia.

Il l'embrassa aussi sur la joue et se servit une tasse de café. Dohko les laissa pour aller prendre sa douche.

- Alors qu'est-ce qui nous vaut le plaisir de ta visite ma chérie ?

Bien qu'ils soient séparés définitivement, les deux anciens amants avaient gardé une relation forte et complice et avaient beaucoup d'affection l'un pour l'autre. Ils étaient amis.

- J'ai une très bonne nouvelle à t'annoncer, commença-t-elle sans trop savoir comment aborder le sujet vu qu'elle n'avait jamais eu à le faire.

- Tant mieux ! On en a bien besoin en ce moment ! Tu veux encore un café ?

- Non, un jus de fruit plutôt. J'ai vu mon médecin ce matin et…

- Tu es malade ?

- Non, non. Rassure-toi ! Sauf si tu considères que le fait d'être enceinte soit une maladie.

Voilà ! Ca y est ! Le mot était lâché ! Elle souriait au Grand Pope dont la tartine s'était figée à quelques centimètres de sa bouche. Ses magnifiques yeux améthyste s'ouvrirent de stupeur. Il fixa la jeune femme pendant plusieurs secondes, muet puis tout doucement un sourire éclaira son beau visage.

- Tu es enceinte ?

- Oui, de presque deux mois.

- Et c'est moi…

- … l'heureux papa ! Tout à fait !

Il se leva, éclata de rire et pris la jeune femme dans ses bras pour la faire tournoyer. Dohko, appuyé contre le chambranle de la porte les regardait, un sourire radieux aux lèvres.

- Dohko ! On va être papas ! s'écria Shion en enlaçant son compagnon et l'embrassant sur la bouche.

- Comment ça "on" va être papas ? fit Mursia en riant à son tour.

- Ben oui ! Ce bébé va avoir une maman et deux papas. Non ?

- Ces bébés, Shion. J'attends des jumeaux !

- Des jumeaux ? Mais c'est merveilleux ! C'est vraiment la plus magnifique nouvelle que j'entends depuis bien longtemps.

- Et c'est pour quand ? demanda Dohko plus pragmatique.

- Deuxième ou troisième semaine de février si j'arrive à terme. Pour des jumeaux, c'est souvent un peu en avance.

- Des jumeaux ! murmurait l'heureux futur papa encore sur un petit nuage. Et tu sais si se sont des filles ou des garçons ?

- Pas encore, c'est trop tôt.

- Tu dois changer de rythme de vie alors, poursuivit le Pope qui commençait à glisser vers une attitude surprotectrice. Tu ne vas plus monter à cheval et tu va arrêter tes entraînements et surtout plus question de combattre les Abarites.

- Oh là là ! On est mal barré ! ricana gentiment Dohko en s'asseyant sur les genoux de son amant.

- Il n'est pas question que je change quoique ce soit à ma vie tant que mon ventre ne me gênera pas. Et c'est non négociable Shion !

- Mais tu dois prendre soin de toi, tu peux prendre un mauvais coup. C'est trop dangereux.

- Shion, tu vas m'écouter bien attentivement parce que je ne me répèterai pas. Je ne suis pas malade, je ne suis pas en sucre, je suis juste enceinte. Je vais poursuivre ma vie comme je l'ai fait pour ma première grossesse. Point final.

Les deux hommes regardèrent la jeune femme avec une lueur admirative dans le regard. Au ton de sa voix, ils savaient qu'elle ne ferait aucune concession. C'était elle qui attendait des jumeaux, pas eux. C'était elle qui avait déjà un enfant, pas eux. C'était elle qui savait ce qu'elle avait à faire, pas eux.

- Bien, fit Shion résigné, je vois que tu ne changeras pas d'avis.

- T'as tout compris. Penses que j'aurais pu ne rien te dire ou te dire qu'il était d'un autre quand tu aurais vu mon ventre. Mais ce seront les deux premiers Atlantes qui auront deux géniteurs Atlantes pour la première fois depuis des milliers d'années. C'est important tu ne crois pas ?

- Géniteurs ? Je trouve ce terme très froid. Ca diminue notre rôle dans leur conception. Ils ont été conçus de façon si merveilleuse… Ne dis plus ça, c'est horrible !

A ce mot, Shion avait sursauté. Quelle horrible manière de nommer les parents d'une nouvelle génération d'Atlantes. Ca ne lui plaisait pas du tout et il le lui avait bien fait comprendre.

- Dohko, peux-tu le brider quand il se fera trop envahissant, trop collant, trop… tout ?

- J'essaierai mais je ne te promets rien. Je suis aussi heureux que lui !

- J'voudrais pas vous interdire l'accès au Sanctuaire de Gaïa! fit-elle faussement sérieuse.

- Essaie un peu pour voir ! la défia Shion.

Ils éclatèrent de rire. Le Grand Pope et la Balance finirent de s'habiller et tous les trois descendirent aux arènes pour l'entraînement. La nouvelle se répandit à la vitesse de la lumière dans tout le Domaine Sacré. Les heureux futurs parents furent largement félicités et l'idée d'une petite soirée pour fêter ça fut lancée.

* * *

**Dimanche 21 juin 1998, villa Solo, Saint-Tropez.**

Le jour de la Fête de l'Eté organisée par Julian Solo était enfin arrivé. Kanon et Sorrento supervisaient les derniers détails. La réception promettait d'être grandiose. Les quatre Sanctuaires et leurs membres étaient invités. Ils étaient quand même presque une soixantaine. Le reste des invités étaient composés des plus grosses fortunes mondiales. Des dirigeants de sociétés internationales, des princes arabes, des fortunes de l'acier, de l'informatique, de l'agroalimentaire, du pétrole, de la finance. Un vaste éventail de catégories était présent.

Les arrivées se faisaient par limousines de luxe, par yacht, directement dans la marina privée de la villa, ou part hélicoptère. Les Généraux de Poséidon accueillaient aimablement toutes ces personnes cousues d'or. Sans les avoir consulté et sans qu'ils n'y trouvent rien à redire, Kanon avait pris la direction des Généraux… comme avant. Avec Sorrento, ils veillaient au grain. Les serveurs étaient traqués pour qu'ils ne laissent pas un verre vide ou une main sans verre. Les plateaux de petits fours circulaient en permanence. Chaque désir était immédiatement exaucé.

Julian Solo se déplaçait d'un groupe à l'autre, serrant un nombre incalculables de mains. Il évoluait avec élégance et son charisme explosait. Il souriait, plaisantait, complimentait, en un mot il charmait, irrésistible dans son smoking blanc. Hadès et ses Spectres étaient là tout comme les Chevaliers d'Or et les Chevaliers Divin. Saori, parfaitement remise de son hospitalisation et bien qu'encore un peu amaigrie, était rayonnante. Elle portait un fourreau blanc en satin qui soulignait et mettait en valeur sa plastique superbe. Elle avait remonté ses cheveux en un chignon complexe d'où s'échappaient quelques mèches qui encadraient son doux visage. Elle ne portait aucun bijou. Elle avait fait son entrée escortée par ses Chevaliers, Seiya en tête.

Ils étaient tous magnifiques dans leurs smokings noirs et impeccablement taillés. Il faut dire qu'ils avaient tous des physiques de top modèle. Tout leur allait.

Quelques Chevaliers se dirigèrent vers Hilda de Polaris qui venait d'arriver avec sa sœur et ses huit Guerriers Divins. Son arrivée ne passa pas inaperçue d'ailleurs. Les yeux se braquaient pour détailler surtout ses "gardes du corps" Tout comme Athéna, elle s'attira des regards admiratifs, envieux, jaloux et méprisants. La Déesse entraîna la représentante d'Odin avec elle pour la présenter à quelques personnes qu'elle connaissait.

Mime retrouva Sorrento avec un plaisir qu'il eut du mal à dissimuler tout comme Bian et Bud. Mais ce que personne ne remarqua, c'est le regard fixe de Julian qui observait Syd. Poséidon eut un petit rire à l'intention de sa réincarnation.

_- Tu craques sur les jumeaux toi décidément !_

_- Que veux-tu ? Ca me fait fantasmer ! _répliqua Julian

_- Assures-toi que celui-ci soit célibataire ou nous allons encore dormir seuls… et frustrés !_

L'Empereur des Sept Mers explosa de rire de bon cœur. La soirée s'annonçait intéressante. Hadès s'approcha de son frère. Toutes les têtes féminines se tournèrent pour les suivre des yeux. Quelques hommes également. Thétis et Radamanthe dansaient, tendrement enlacés.

- Saga, je suis jaloux, chuchota Mikael. J'aimerais pouvoir danser comme ça, tout contre toi, dans tes bras.

- Mon aussi mon cœur, mais les couples gays sont encore trop considérés comme un phénomène de foire. Et il est hors de question qu'on se ridiculise.

- Je sais, mais je suis jaloux quand même.

Kanon s'approcha de son frère, l'air un peu anxieux. Il regardait de tout les cotés, comme s'il cherchait quelqu'un.

- Elles sont toujours pas arrivés ? lui demanda-t-il.

- Non Kanon, fit patiemment Saga. Dès qu'elles sont là, je te le dis. Je ne quitte pas cet endroit.

- D'accord !

Et il repartit en coup de vent. Saga devait bien s'avouer que son frère était vraiment doué pour organiser des réceptions aussi somptueuses. Il y avait des fleurs fraîches de partout. Dans le jardin, ou plutôt le parc vu sa superficie, des réverbères style XIXème éclairaient les allées, des bancs, des balancelles étaient disposés ça et la. Plus loin, il y avait un autre bar et un buffet plus petit, ou plutôt moins immense. Dans la piscine, de petites tables flottantes portant une myriade de photophores diffusaient une lumière douce et intimiste. Des spots de couleurs judicieusement placés et dissimulés, éclairaient la végétation luxuriante. Et partout, où que les yeux se posent, on voyait le Trident mythique entrelacé d'un S, logo des entreprises Solo. Sur les portes, les tapis, la vaisselle, le linge de table, les petits drapeaux qui flottaient dans la douce brise du soir au dessus de la marina, partout.

Vers vingt heures, les Amazones firent leur arrivée. Lysia en tête aux coté de sa mère, suivit de la Garde Royale au complet. Julian vint les accueillir en personne.

- Quelle plaisir de vous revoir Lysia, fit-il plus séduisant et charmeur que jamais.

- Le plaisir est partagé mon cher Julian. Permettez-moi de vous présenter ma mère, Physia, qui est aussi le Président Directeur Général de la société d'investissement Amazia que vous avez si aimablement invité.

Julian sursauta. Il s'approcha des deux femmes pour parler à voix basse.

- Amazia appartient aux Amazones ?

- Hé oui jeune homme, lui lança Physia avec un sourire complice. Je crois que tous les Sanctuaires fonctionnent un peu de la même façon.

- C'est juste, vous avez tout à fait raison. Mais entrez donc, nous reparlerons de tout cela plus tard.

Les quinze Amazones pénétrèrent dans la villa aussitôt accaparés par les Chevaliers d'Or et les Spectres. Kanon vit de loin la délégation de Gaïa et faillit tomber par terre à la vue de Kayla. Elle était éblouissante dans son fourreau vert émeraude comme ses yeux, fendu sur le coté jusqu'à mi-cuisse. De son chignon tombaient de lourdes boucles de différentes longueurs qui caressaient ses épaules. Elle était très peu maquillée mais avec un soin extrême qui faisait ressortir les traits de son beau visage. Sa démarche féline était accentuée par le port de chaussures à talons hauts. Ah elles ne passèrent pas inaperçues elles n'ont plus ! Parfaitement à l'aise dans ce style de soirée, elles ne tardèrent pas à discuter avec plusieurs personnes qu'elles ne connaissaient pas, vantant les avantages et le sérieux de leur société. Kayla s'arrêta derrière une colonne, une flute de champagne à la main, cherchant des yeux son Dragon des Mers. Une paire de lèvres douces et chaudes se posèrent sur son épaule dénudée et une main caressa discrètement sa hanche. Elle sourit.

- Tu es une invitation à l'Amour, fit une voix grave et profonde tout contre son oreille la faisant délicieusement frissonner.

- C'est fait exprès, répondit-elle, espiègle.

- Tu ne m'as pas encore vu dans mon smoking, je suis irrésistible !

- Je viens de voir Saga, j'ai donc une petite idée de ce qui m'attends lorsque je me retournerai.

- Et merde ! Moi qui voulais t'éblouir…

- Tu m'éblouiras toujours mon chéri !

Kanon la retourna et plaqua ses lèvres sur les siennes. C'était un baiser fougueux, chargé de désir et de sensualité. Elle se laissa aller dans l'étreinte de ses bras, se fit souple et câline. Il l'entendit gémir lorsque leurs bouches s'ouvrirent et que leurs langues se goûtèrent.

- Un peu de tenue vous deux ! fit la voix d'Hadès, teinté d'un sourire.

- Nous ne faisons rien de mal, répliqua Kanon, un peu agacé d'avoir été interrompu.

- Kayla, je cherchais votre mère, j'aurai aimé m'entretenir avec elle, poursuivit le Dieu des Enfers.

- Je crois que je l'ai vu avec ma sœur en grande discussion avec Bill Gates. Ils étaient sur la terrasse.

Hadès s'éloigna sous le regard appréciateur de l'Amazone. Il avait vraiment fière allure si l'on faisait abstraction de son activité, tout comme Julian qu'elle découvrit auprès de Syd de Mizar. Elle donna un léger coup de coude à Kanon et les lui désigna d'un petit mouvement du menton.

- Julian et Syd ? fit celui-ci surpris.

- A mon avis Syd n'est pas encore au courant, lui confia-t-elle. Elle avait parfaitement reconnu l'attitude séductrice de Julian et son regard brillant de désir. Une Amazone ne se trompe pas sur ce genre de comportement. Elle prit la main du Gémeaux et l'entraîna sur la piste de danse. Ils attirèrent tous les regards tout comme Naralys et Angelo. Ikki tenait Parésia et Orphée avait invité Thémis qui dévorait le Chevalier de la Lyre des yeux.

La soirée fut une réussite, couronnée par un splendide feu d'artifice, tiré au dessus de la marina. Les pyrotechniciens avaient installé des barges à une cinquantaine de mètres du bord pour éviter que les retombées incandescentes ne soient un danger pour la végétation environnante. Et surprise, une musique puissante explosa, pour faire un show de pyro-mélodie. Le son collait à la perfection aux explosions lumineuses et magiques. Le final à couper le souffle, fut applaudit par tous les invités qui ne boudaient leur plaisir.

- Kanon, tu t'es surpassé cette fois, fit Julian en s'approchant du Marinas. Même Poséidon est enthousiaste.

- Tu m'en vois ravi ! rétorqua-t-il, méfiant. Il savait que lorsque Julian faisait des compliments, c'est qu'il avait une idée derrière la tête.

- Je te trouve un peu tendu, mon ami. Que t'arrives-t-il ? Et disant cela, il passa une main caressante dans le dos. Kanon lui lança un regard furieux en se dégageant.

- Syd est insensible à ton charme ? lança-t-il narquois.

- Pas du tout, bien au contraire. Mais ne te méprend pas sur mon geste, c'était amical.

Il repartit vers ses invités, laissant un Dragon contrarié qui cherchait des yeux une certaine Amazone lorsqu'il la vit venir vers lui.

- Je crois qu'Hadès est sous le charme de ma mère et de ma sœur ! fit-elle d'une voix de comploteur.

- Tu sais que tu m'as pas présenté ta mère justement ? lui reprocha-t-il gentiment.

- Je lui ai parlé de toi.

- Mais tu ne me l'as pas présenté, insista-t-il en détachant bien chaque syllabes. J'aimerais la rencontrer.

- Très bien, viens.

Main dans la main, traversèrent la salle pour rejoindre Physia qui était en grande discussion avec un prince arabe visiblement sous le charme de cette magnifique femme qui ne faisait pas du tout ses quarante-trois ans. Elle vit sa fille lui faire un petit signe et s'excusa auprès de son interlocuteur qui la salua en inclinant le torse.

- Ma chérie, je ne t'ai presque pas vu de la soirée.

- Maman, je voudrais te présenter Kanon, fit-elle en prenant la main du Marinas. Il Chevalier d'Or des Gémeaux et Général du Dragon des Mers, précisa-t-elle à voix basse. Kanon pris la main que lui tendait sa "belle-mère" et s'inclina avec élégance et courtoisie.

- Je suis enchantée de vous rencontrer enfin Kanon. Ma fille ne tarit pas d'éloges sur vous, déclara-t-elle en enveloppant le Chevalier d'un regard appréciateur.

- C'est un honneur pour moi, Majesté.

- Oh ! Laissez tomber le "Majesté", appelez-moi Physia. Je ne suis plus reine. Kayla, c'est un très beau garçon que tu t'es dégotée. Mais il me semble vous avoir déjà vu auprès de la piscine.

- Vous avez du voir mon frère jumeau, Saga.

- Ah, c'est sûrement ça ! Il était en compagnie d'un autre jeune homme très séduisant lui aussi. Mais ils avaient l'air d'être plus que de simples amis.

- Saga et Mikael sont… ensemble maman.

- C'est ce qu'il me semblait. Ils forment un très beau couple, vous le leur direz ! Alors dites-moi, Chevalier d'Or, Général des Mers ? Ce n'est pas un peu trop lourd à assumer ?

- Eh bien depuis que nous sommes… revenus, je suis resté au Sanc… auprès de mon frère. Nous avons été longtemps séparés et nous essayons de nous redécouvrir. Posé… Julian m'a laissé le choix, vu que tout est tranquille maintenant.

Physia avait sourit, amusée, à chaque fois que Kanon avait trébuché sur un mot.

- Je connais votre histoire. Je suis heureuse que vous ayez cette chance d'effacer les malentendus. Que Gaïa en soit remerciée !

- Sais-tu que Kanon est l'organisateur de cette réception ? fit fièrement la jeune femme.

- Eh bien félicitations ! C'est une véritable réussite. Je saurai qui appeler quand j'aurai une soirée à organiser.

- En parlant de soirée, poursuivit le Gémeaux, votre fille nous a autorisés à faire une fête d'anniversaire dans l'une de vos arènes d'entraînement. Vous êtes invité bien sûr.

- Quelle charmante attention ! Mais je préfère laisser les jeunes entre eux. Que célébrez-vous ?

- Depuis notre retour, nous avons décidé de fêter tous les anniversaires. En avril nous avons fait la connaissance de votre fille et de ses amies. Nous avons célébré notre anniversaire mon frère et moi avec Mursia et Orlyna et là nous allons fêter les Cancer, Naralys et Angelo.

- C'est une magnifique idée qui rapprochera encore plus nos… organisations. Mes enfants, vous avez ma bénédiction. Quant à vous Kanon, prenez soin de ma fille. Je vous la confie.

- Je ne veux que son bonheur, Physia. Je peux vous l'assurer.

- Je le lis dans les yeux de Kayla, je sais qu'elle est heureuse et vous l'êtes aussi. Ah, voilà Hadès, je vous laisse.

Elle s'éloigna, espiègle, gracieuse et élégante. Sa robe noire ondulait sur ses courbes splendides. Elle prit le bras du Dieu des Enfers visiblement sous le charme et, ensemble, ils retrouvèrent Lysia qui discutait avec une femme d'un certain âge, dont le maquillage craquait, couverte de bijoux et passablement éméchée. La Reine apprécia l'intervention salvatrice de sa mère et d'Hadès à qui elle fit un sourire à faire fondre un cercueil de glace de Camus.

Shion, Mû, Dohko et les jumelles avaient passé la soirée entre eux, sans trop se mêler aux invités. Le Grand Pope allait voir de temps en temps Saori pour s'assurer qu'elle allait bien. En fait, elle était éclatante de vivacité. Après son retour de l'hôpital, les Chevaliers avaient continué à lui insuffler leur énergie et la jeune femme avait rapidement retrouvé la forme, même s'il lui manquait encore quelques kilos. Seiya ne l'avait pas quitté d'une semelle. Il l'avait senti différente, plus réceptive à sa présence. Et Shion aussi l'avait remarqué. Peut-être qu'Athéna avait réfléchi à leur petite conversation lorsqu'elle était encore inconsciente et sous perfusions.

_- Athéna _? l'appela-t-il

_- Oui mon ami ?_

_- As-tu pris une décision concernant les sentiments de Seiya et Saori ?_

_- Oui. J'ai décidé de laissé les choses suivre leur cours. Saori a parfaitement sentit mon relâchement sur elle. Je ne sais pas si elle a compris mais, s'ils doivent avoir un contact charnel, je ne m'y opposerai pas._

_- Tu as pris la bonne décision. Saori t'en seras reconnaissante et Seiya aussi._

_- J'espère que j'ai fait le bon choix._

_- L'avenir nous le dira._

Si Athéna pouvait suivre les pensées de Saori, le contraire était faux. La déesse pouvait parfaitement être en contact télépathique avec quelqu'un alors que Saori menait une conversation de son coté sans savoir ce que faisait la Déesse.

Seiya avait invité Saori à danser à plusieurs reprises et il avait bien sentit qu'elle aimait ça. Le son de sa voix, ses regards, tout en elle semblait l'appeler. Il avait vu les yeux de Shion posés sur eux, brillant une lueur indéfinissable.

Milo et Camus étaient à bout de nerfs. Passer plusieurs heures ainsi, sans pouvoir se toucher, s'embrasser étaient une véritable torture pour ces deux Chevaliers totalement fous l'un de l'autre. Heureusement que la végétation du parc offrait des coins tranquilles à l'abri des regards. Mais ces quelques baisers et ces brèves caresses échangés n'avaient fait qu'attiser le désir qui brulait en eux. Et ils n'étaient pas les seuls. La plus part des couples gays en étaient au même point. Fabio et Darzyn, une des Gardes Royales, avaient dansé longtemps, c'était encore la meilleur façon d'avoir l'être aimé contre soi. Mais pour les couples homosexuels, c'était beaucoup plus difficile.

Hadès faisait danser Lysia qui semblait apprécier le Maître des Enfers. Il avait une main dans le creux de ses reins et tenait l'autre main de la Reine contre sa poitrine. Il avait posé sa tête contre les cheveux soyeux, s'enivrant de leur parfum délicat et épicé. Julian avait réussi à voler un chaste baiser à Syd qui aurait bien voulu prolonger ce contact. Siegfried n'avait pas quitté Hilda et Radamanthe était presque certain d'avoir vu le Guerrier d'Alpha effleurer de ses lèvres la joue de la Prêtresse. Finalement, tout se déroula pour le mieux.

Les derniers invités partirent vers deux heures du matin. Tous avaient félicité et remercié Julian Solo pour cette Fête de l'Eté, l'une des plus réussie selon l'avis de beaucoup. Il ne restait plus que les membres des cinq Sanctuaires. Enfin, ils pouvaient laisser tomber leur masque. Saga se jeta sur Mikael, Camus sur Milo, Hyoga sur Shun, Sorrento sur Mime, Shion sur Dohko enfin bref, c'est une joyeuse démonstration de frustration libérée et de désir temporairement assouvi auxquels eurent droit les autres, riant franchement de les voir faire.

Julian s'avança au milieu de tout ce groupe et les conversations cessèrent. Il parcourut ses invités d'un regard circulaire tandis que les serveurs proposaient des flutes de champagne à tout le monde avant de disparaître définitivement sur un ordre bref de Kanon.

- J'aimerai porter un toast, fit le jeune homme. A notre collaboration, à notre pacte. Je dois avouer que savourer la Paix qu'a toujours défendue ma nièce, est une chose que je ne croyais pas être si agréable. Cette soirée a été une réussite totale grâce à Kanon et Sorrento. Je les remercie très sincèrement. J'espère que nous pourrons nous retrouver ainsi à l'avenir, beaucoup plus souvent. Concernant le phénomène qui nous a été rapporté, je ne peux que vous enjoindre à la plus grande prudence et la plus grande vigilance. Mais je suis certain, qu'ensemble, nous parviendrons à neutraliser définitivement cette menace. Santé !

Tous levèrent leur verre et burent une gorgée du nectar doré et pétillant. Chacun commençait à s'éloigner quand Lysia s'avança à son tour.

- J'aimerais profiter que nous soyons tous réunis pour vous inviter à visiter le Sanctuaire de Gaïa. Même si les Amazones sont liées par serment à Athéna, Hadès et Poséidon ainsi que leurs… collaborateurs dirons-nous, sont les bienvenus chez nous. Vous avez accepté de nous inclure dans le pacte que vous avez passez avec Athéna, c'est bien normal que vous puissiez venir nous rendre visite quand vous le désirerez.

- Reine Lysia, commença Hadès, croyez bien que c'est une invitation que nous n'oublierons pas.

Il leva son verre en direction de la souveraine avec un sourire qui en disait long sur ce qu'il ressentait pour la jeune femme. Elle répondit à son sourire avec un plaisir évident qui n'échappa à personne.

- Seigneur Hadès, intervint Physia, je serais ravi de discuter plus avant de ce dont nous avons parlé pendant la soirée. Ma fille vous donnera mon téléphone. Vous m'appellerez et nous conviendrons d'un rendez-vous.

- Ce sera avec plaisir, je ferai ça rapidement je pense.

- Si certains et certaines souhaitent rentrer dans leurs Sanctuaires respectifs, qu'ils le fassent, annonça Julian, qui lui-même était pressé de se retrouver seul avec Syd de Mizar, nous comprendrons leur décision.

* * *

La villa fut rapidement désertée. Les Atlantes ramenèrent les Chevaliers et les Amazones qui voulaient rentrer au Sanctuaire d'Athéna. La nuit était bien avancée mais pour certains, elle ne faisait que commencer. Sur le parvis du treizième Temple, les couples se souhaitèrent bonne nuit et chacun pris le chemin de son Temple ou de son appartement. Seiya prit le bras de Saori et l'entraîna vers le Palais.

- J'ai vraiment passé une bonne soirée, déclara-t-elle pour meubler le silence qui s'était installé entre eux.

- C'est vrai, c'était magnifique. Kanon et Sorrento sont doués.

- Je ne t'avais jamais vu en smoking, ça te vas très bien.

- Merci. Toi aussi tu es très élégante.

En parlant de tout et de rien, ils étaient arrivés devant la porte de l'appartement de Saori. Seiya lâcha sa main et s'arrêta. Elle se retourna et le regarda de ses yeux bleus un peu tristes. Lui n'osait pas croiser son regard. Il ne savait quelle serait sa réaction. Il avait envie de la prendre dans ses bras et en même temps, il aurait voulu être à des années lumières de là.

- Tu entre un instant ?

Elle ouvrit la porte, il la suivit. Elle avait décidé pour lui et maintenant il ne voulait se trouver nulle part ailleurs, il avait remarqué qu'elle avait fermée la porte à clé.

- Tu veux boire quelque chose ? lui demanda-t-elle.

- Un jus de fruit, ce s'ra bien.

Elle le servit et pendant qu'il sirotait très lentement sa boisson, elle alluma quelques lampes, créant une ambiance douce et chaleureuse. Elle se servit un verre d'eau. Assit sur le canapé, Seiya la regardait aller et venir devant lui, elle semblait nerveuse. Ils discutaient de la Fondation, de l'orphelinat dont il s'occupait, de Seika qui gérait le manoir Kido mais ils se foutaient royalement de sujets qu'ils abordaient.

- Saori, à quoi tu joues ? finit par dire Seiya d'un ton abrupt, en plongeant son regard dans le sien.

- Je ne joue pas Seiya, j'essaie juste de calmer ma nervosité.

- Ta nervosité ?

- Ca fait longtemps qu'on ne s'est pas retrouvé tous les deux seuls et je sais que nos sentiments sont toujours les mêmes. Tu me manques.

- C'est toi qui t'es éloigné de moi.

- Non, c'est Athéna qui m'éloigne de toi. Moi je voudrais être toujours avec toi.

- Alors pourquoi est-ce qu'elle n'intervient pas maintenant ?

- Je ne sais pas mais j'ai bien l'intention de profiter de ce semblant de liberté.

Seiya se leva et s'approcha d'elle, ses yeux toujours vrillés au siens. Il s'arrêta si près d'elle qu'elle pouvait sentir la chaleur de son corps.

- Et de quelle manière comptes-tu en profiter ?

Il avait murmuré sa question. Elle baissa les yeux et rougit sous ce regard rempli d'Amour et de désir. Le cœur de Saori s'emballa. Il l'aimait toujours, bien qu'Athéna ait tenté de les tenir éloigné l'un de l'autre, qu'il avait multiplié les aventures, il l'aimait toujours et il la désirait. Elle n'avait aucune expérience mais son corps, lui, réagissait déjà.

Seiya lui prit son verre des mains et le posa sur la table basse. Il revint face à elle et posa un doigt sur son épaule qu'il fit glisser sur son bras. Elle frissonna violemment. Il recommença mais avec ses mains, sur chaque épaule. Il vit la chair de poule se former sur sa peau. Elle ne disait rien, ne le regardait pas. Il prit sa main et déposa un baiser à la naissance du poignet et remonta jusqu'au creux du coude.

Saori tremblait. Elle ne savait plus ce qui lui arrivait. Elle comprenait mais elle n'avait jamais imaginé que le désir pouvait être aussi fort, aussi étrange, que ces sensations faisaient perdre la tête à ce point. Elle frissonnait mais elle avait également chaud. Elle toucha son bras à son tour et le sentit frémir.

Il l'embrassa dans le cou, un baiser léger, tendre. Il ne voulait pas l'effrayer. Il savait qu'elle pouvait se rétracter à tout moment et il ne voulait pas lui donner de raisons de le faire. Ses lèvres se firent plus insistantes sur cette peau si douce. Son désir était si fort qu'il devait faire un violent effort pour se contrôler. Il passa un bras autour de sa taille et l'attira contre lui. Elle eut un soupir et pencha la tête pour lui faciliter l'accès à sa gorge.

Sans trop savoir ce qu'elle faisait, Saori glissa ses mains sous la veste de smoking, sur les épaules, et la fit tomber au sol. Elle se recula pour le regarder. Jamais elle n'avait vu une telle lueur dans ses yeux sombres. De l'Amour oui, du désir mais de la tristesse aussi. Elle ne voulait plus voir cette tristesse. Alors elle l'embrassa. C'est elle qui prit l'initiative de ce baiser. Elle craignait d'être maladroite alors elle se laissa guider par lui. Il la serra un peu plus dans ses bras, elle passa les siens autour de son cou. Il ouvrit ses lèvres et passa la pointe de sa langue sur ses lèvres, elle l'imita. Bien vite, leur baiser s'approfondit arrachant de petits gémissements à la jeune femme. Seiya poussa son avantage et caressa son dos, de la nuque à la chute de reins.

Elle avait chaud, elle avait besoin d'autre chose mais ne savait pas comment l'obtenir. Elle voulait sentir sa peau sous ses doigts. Elle lui retira son nœud de papillon et ouvrit sa chemise. Elle posa ses mains sur son torse, sa peau était brulante. A son tour, il gémit, son désir le rendait fou. Encouragée par sa réaction elle lui retira le vêtement qui rejoignit la veste au sol. Elle s'emplit les yeux de ce corps magnifique. Puis quelque chose d'autre attira son attention. Elle sentait contre son entrejambe une bosse dure qui n'y était pas un instant plus tôt. Une vague de chaleur lui traversa le ventre lui arrachant un soupir plus fort.

Il avait délaissé ses lèvres pour couvrir sa gorge, son cou et ses épaules de baisers humides. Sa langue taquinait le lobe de l'oreille, sa respiration s'était nettement accélérée. Il la sentait vibrante entre ses bras, consentante. Et alors qu'il ne s'y attendait pas du tout, elle passa une main dans son dos et descendit la fermeture éclaire de sa robe qui forma un petit tas de chiffon autour de ses chevilles. Elle se colla contre sa poitrine et l'embrassa. Elle rougissait et ne voulait pas le lui montrer. Le contact de leur peau envoya une décharge électrique dans leur corps, faisant bondir leurs sens. Seiya déboutonna son pantalon et s'en débarrassa puis il la prit dans ses bras, leurs bouches toujours soudées, leurs langues ne cessant de se goûter, et la porta jusqu'au lit où il l'allongea avec une extrême douceur. Il se plaça au dessus d'elle sans la toucher et la regarda.

Elle avait les yeux fermés, elle frémissait, elle attendait qu'il se passe quelque chose. Et comme il ne se passait rien elle ouvrit les yeux pour rencontrer ceux de l'homme qu'elle aimait à en mourir. Un léger sourire étirait ses lèvres, elle sourit à son tour. Alors il se laissa aller sur ce corps qu'il désirait tant, il n'avait plus peur de l'effrayer. Ses mains caressaient sa peau, sa bouche se referma sur la pointe d'un sein, elle cria. Il passa ses doigts sous l'élastique de son slip et le fit glisser le long de ses jambes. Il descendit sur son ventre, l'entendant respirer rapidement et gémir sous les vagues du plaisir qu'elle éprouvait. Elle ouvrit ses jambes, d'instinct. Elle sentit une main aventureuse s'approcher de son intimité. Elle avait un peu peur mais le désir était trop fort.

Seiya déposa des baisers sur la peau soyeuse de ses cuisses et enfin sa langue se fraya un chemin jusqu'aux replis secrets de son sexe. Il trouva le centre de son plaisir et l'agaça, elle criait sans discontinuer. Lorsqu'il insinua un doigt dans le chaud conduit, elle se cambra sous l'exquise caresse. Il y glissa un second, ne pouvant s'arrêter de dévorer cette chair rose et douce. Il ôta rapidement son boxer et poursuivit sa caresse. Il se glissa à nouveau jusqu'à sa bouche et l'embrassa.

Elle passa ses mains dans son dos, le serrant contre elle. Elle sentant ses mouvements de hanches, augmentant encore son désir. Elle n'arrivait plus à assimiler ce qu'elle ressentait. Comment avait-elle pu se priver d'un tel délice si longtemps ? Elle avait failli mourir de chagrin et de désespoir. Pourquoi Athéna avait-elle voulu lui interdire ce plaisir fabuleux qui embrasait son corps ?

- Seiya… mmm…j'ai besoin de… de plus…aaanh

- Je sais…

- J't'en pris… j'en peux plus…

Il se plaça entre ses jambes et s'appuya contre cette peau chaude et glissante. Il entra tout doucement, progressant lentement tout en observant sa réaction. Il buta contre l'hymen, s'arrêta. Il entama des mouvements courts, appuyant un peu plus sur l'obstacle à chaque fois. Saori gémissait, cette simple pénétration l'avait plongée dans un abime sans fond d'émotions extraordinaires. Seiya ne voulait pas lui faire mal mais il savait qu'il n'aurait pas vraiment le choix. Lorsqu'il la sentit en confiance, perdue dans son monde de plaisir, il s'enfonça d'un coup, déchirant l'hymen qui lui barrait la route vers le paradis. Elle cria, s'arqua. Il s'immobilisa, l'embrassa, la caressa, lui murmurant des mots d'amour, la rassurant. Elle se détendit et retrouva une respiration presque normale. Il lécha les larmes qui avaient roulé sur ses tempes.

C'est elle qui bougea ses hanches sous les siennes. Elle avait toujours conscience qu'il lui fallait plus et qu'elle allait bientôt l'obtenir. La douleur avait reflué, elle sentait la présence de Seiya dans son corps, elle aimait ça. Elle le sentit répondre à son mouvement, se retirer d'elle pour mieux y revenir.

Une onde de plaisir irradia dans son ventre, qui recommença au mouvement suivant, et à celui d'après. Cette lance de chair brulante lui procurait des sensations que jamais elle n'aurait imaginé. Comment savoir qu'un tel plaisir existe tant qu'on ne l'a pas ressenti ?

_- Oh Athéna_, songea-t-elle, _tu ne sais vraiment pas ce que tu manques !_

_- Maintenant je le sais, _fit la voix de la Déesse dans sa tête. _Tu es la première de mes réincarnations à qui j'accorde ça. Pardonne-moi de t'en avoir privé si longtemps._

Seiya s'appuyait sur ses bras pour ne pas l'écraser. Il dévorait sa peau, ses seins tout en plongeant en elle de plus en plus vite. Il se mit lui aussi à gémir. Leurs cris de plaisir emplirent la chambre.

- Saori je t'aime, lui murmura-t-il

Elle plaque ses mains sur ses fesses dont les muscles se contractaient à chaque mouvement, lui imprimant un rythme plus rapide. Ils gravissaient les dernières marches vers l'extase ultime. Ils crièrent ensemble. L'explosion de jouissance embrasa leurs corps et leurs sens. Il se libéra en elle, au plus profond de son corps avant de s'écrouler sur elle. Il sentit ses bras le serrer, sa bouche l'embrasser. Ils tremblaient encore, sous les dernières vagues de leur sublime étreinte.

- Moi aussi je t'aime Seiya…

Ils firent l'amour pendant des heures, tendrement, passionnément, assouvissant un désir bien trop longtemps réfréné. Désormais, ils pouvaient s'aimer et ils allaient s'aimer. Rien ni personne ne les en empêcherait plus…

A suivre…

* * *

J'espère que ça vous a plu. S'il y a des reviews, j'y répondrai avec plaisir. 


	23. Chapter 23

**Genre :** Romance/aventure avec de l'humour, enfin j'espère, de l'amour aussi Yaoi, bi, het, groupe. Un peu OOC. Les couples sont classiques.

**Rating :** +18 ans.

**Avertissement :** Attention ! Yaoi, bi, het, groupe, y'en aura pour tout le monde. Que ceux qui n'apprécient pas ne commencent pas à lire ! Je précise que je me base uniquement sur l'anime, je ne connais pas la BD (Bouh ! la vilaine !) J'ai essayé de retranscrire dans les dialogues le langage oral.

**Spoiler :** Tout le monde est vivant. Un Sanctuaire inconnu va se retrouver mêlé, contre son gré, aux problèmes que va rencontrer celui d'Athéna à cause d'une nouvelle menace non divine.

**Je vous souhaite à tous et toutes de très joyeuses fêtes de fin d'année.  
****Je vous embrasse bien fort.**

* * *

**Chapitre 23**

**Sanctuaire de Gaïa, mardi 23 juin 1998.**

Le ciel était couvert. Pas qu'un orage ou une averse soient à redouter, mais il ne faisait pas beau et l'air était lourd et moite. Et ce n'était pas pour déplaire à Hadès. Lui qui avait du mal à supporter la lumière du soleil, ce temps lui convenait assez pour visiter le Sanctuaire de Gaïa.

Hilda de Polaris accompagnée de Siegfried, Albéric et Thor, était arrivée de bonne heure au Domaine Sacré. Peu de temps après Julian Solo, Bian, Io et Krishna se présentèrent au Palais du Grand Pope rejoins par Kanon. Hadès arriva peu après avec Radamanthe et Eaque.

Athéna avait décidé de se faire accompagner de ses douze Chevaliers d'Or et des cinq Chevaliers Divins. Elle demanda à ses deux oncles de détacher deux spectres et deux Marinas pour prêter mains fortes au Chevaliers de Bronze et d'Argent qui assuraient la protection de son Sanctuaire. Minos, Valentine, Isaak et Kassa furent désignés pour se mettre sous les ordres de Shaina qui ne cacha pas sa joie.

Shion ouvrit un passage vers le Sanctuaire de Gaïa et tous le suivirent. Ils arrivèrent sur la grande place, juste devant le Palais Royal. Si certains Chevaliers d'Or connaissaient déjà les lieux, les autres ne cachèrent pas leur surprise et leur admiration. Ils avaient quand même sous les yeux, une ville à l'architecture antique qu'ils n'avaient jamais vu si ce n'est en reconstitution ou en ruines sur des sites archéologiques. Même les Dieux n'avaient plus foulé une telle cité depuis des temps mythologiques.

Les Guerrières de Bronze étaient alignées comme à la parade, celles aux armures d'Argent formaient une haie le long de l'escalier qui menait aux lourdes portes de bronzes du Palais. Beaucoup d'Amazones en civil se pressaient autour des Guerrières pour voir les Dieux et leurs délégations. Ce n'était pas tous les jours que l'on assistait à un tel évènement. C'est à cet instant que les trois prestigieux invités, Hilda et leurs défenseurs prirent vraiment conscience de la formidable force que représentaient les Amazones. De partout, ils percevaient des cosmos plus ou moins puissant qui n'émanaient pas seulement des soldats mais également de toutes les autres femmes du Sanctuaire de Gaïa.

Hilda et Athéna encadrées des deux oncles de cette dernière, gravirent les marches suivit des Chevaliers, des Spectres, des Marinas et des Guerriers Divins. Ils pénétrèrent dans le hall du Palais au milieu d'une haie d'honneur formée par des Guerrières Sacrées en armure Argent. La Reine Lysia se tenait en haut des marches du grand escalier, juste devant la sphère en marbre vert. A sa droite, une marche plus bas, il y avait Kamryl avec son sceptre et Belta. A sa gauche se tenait Kayla. Au bas des marches, la Garde Royale faisait une haie d'Or infranchissable.

Sous les lumières du grand hall, tout cela étincelait de milles feux. Lysia descendit les marches, suivit comme son ombre par Kayla. Kamryl s'approcha d'Athéna avec son sceptre. Celui-ci se mit à pulser d'une douce lueur avec celui de la Déesse, celui d'Hilda de Polaris et le trident de Poséidon ainsi que la Lance à deux fourches d'Hadès. Les attributs de tous les Dieux ou leurs représentants présents brillaient d'un cosmos puissant.

- Soyez tous les bienvenus au Sanctuaire de Gaïa, déclara Lysia, inutile de rajouter quoi que se soit lorsque l'on voit la lumière et le cosmos qui se dégagent des Sceptres. Il ne fait aucun doute que nos cinq Sanctuaires sont à l'aube d'une ère de Paix et d'amitié.

- Maintenant si vous le voulez bien, poursuivit-elle, nous allons commencer notre promenade. Puis-je suggérer aux combattants qui nous accompagnent d'ôter leurs armures ? Vous serez plus à l'aise et ici elles sont inutiles. Comme nous sommes nombreux, le meilleur moyen de nous déplacer dans le Sanctuaire c'est la téléportation. Je laisse le soin aux Atlantes de se charger de ça et de nous emmener tous à bon port.

Un formidable éclat de lumière jaillit dans le grand hall et les armures disparurent laissant leurs possesseurs dans des tenues plus adapter à la promenade. Les visiteurs accompagnés de leurs hôtesses sortir sur le parvis du Palais Royal où les Amazones de Bronze et d'Argent étaient toujours là.

De petits groupes se formèrent et les Gardes Royales se transformèrent en guides touristiques. Elles commencèrent à expliquer comment la ville était construite, qu'elles étaient les infrastructures, les industries. Un barrage hydraulique avait été bâti sur le fleuve pour fournir l'énergie électrique. Ils passèrent devant le centre scolaire qui abritait une maternelle, une école primaire et un collège à coté d'un petit complexe sportif.

Dès leur plus jeune âge, les Amazones étaient soumises à un entraînement physique intensif. Certaines postulaient pour entrer dans l'armée, d'autres se tournaient vers des carrières d'enseignantes, de médecins, d'agricultrices. Elles faisaient leurs études secondaires dans les lycées et les universités d'Athènes, de Paris, de Londres ou de Berlin. Pour la majorité, elles parlaient couramment au minimum trois langues en plus du grec.

Toute l'architecture de la ville était de style antique. Les bâtiments ne dépassaient pas trois étages. Seule l'antenne de relais satellite de télévision détonnait un peu dans ce paysage. Les écuries impressionnèrent les visiteurs. Plus de quatre cent chevaux y étaient élevés pour le combat et la reproduction. Ils purent voire galoper l'immense troupeau dans une vaste plaine, en totale liberté. Ensuite, ils se téléportèrent à coté d'un silo à céréales. A leurs pieds s'étendaient, à perte de vue, des champs de blé, d'avoines, de maïs, des rizières. Dans les vergers, ils goûtèrent aux pèches et aux poires directement cueillies sur l'arbre. Sous les serres, ils découvrirent les tomates, les melons, les fraises et les framboises.

Juste derrière se trouvaient le vignoble, tant pour le raisin qui là n'était pas encore mûr, que pour le vin rosé qui était produit. Une dégustation à la cave des Coteaux d'Amazia recueillit l'approbation de tous. Même Camus du reconnaître que le vin rivalisait avec les meilleurs crus français comme le Cotes de Provence ou le Bandol. C'était un vin méditerranéen avec une saveur unique et particulièrement rafraîchissant. Il faisait quand même douze degrés et montait vite à la tête pour qui n'était pas habitué à en boire.

La Reine les invita au Temple de Gaïa ou un buffet froid avait été prévu dans les jardins avant de poursuivre la visite. Des tables recouvertes de nappes en coton immaculées et des sièges avaient été installés pour leur permettre de s'asseoir et de se détendre. Le vin du terroir fut servi ainsi que l'eau de la Source de Gaïa. Une eau fraîche et pure qui alimentait toutes les infrastructures par un réseau de canalisation digne des plus grandes villes du monde. Malheureusement, le soleil n'était pas au rendez-vous. Hadès, entièrement vêtu de noir, était certainement le seul à se réjouir de ce temps.

- Vous avez vraiment un royaume magnifique Lysia, fit-il en s'asseyant à la table de la souveraine.

- Je vous remercie. Vous avez sous les yeux des siècles d'exploitation contrôlée et d'organisation draconienne. Notre survie en dépend.

- Pourquoi les Amazones ne se sont pas éparpillées à travers le monde puisque Gaïa a entravé le maléfice d'Apollon qui vous obligeait à y rester et à n'en sortir qu'une fois par an ?

- Nous ne pouvons pas rester trop longtemps éloigner du Sanctuaire. Nous sommes dans l'obligation d'y revenir à intervalles plus ou moins réguliers. Si nous ne le faisons pas, nous mourrons. Gaïa n'a pas pu contrecarrer Apollon sur ce point. Nous puisons notre force ici, sur ces terres et nous les défendons au péril de nos vies. Sans elles, nous n'existons plus.

- Votre société matriarcale est la preuve que les femmes peuvent se passer des hommes pour vivre, fit l'Empereur des Sept Mers en s'installant à leur table.

- Il y a une quand même une chose pour laquelle nous avons besoin d'eux, Seigneur Poséidon, répliqua Lysia avec un sourire amusé que lui retournèrent ses deux interlocuteurs.

- Mis à part ce détail, poursuivit le Dieu des Enfers, vous n'avez pas besoins des hommes.

- C'est un détail qui a son importance. Si les Amazones sont des femmes indépendantes qui se servent des hommes pour le plaisir charnel, nous devons aussi assurer notre avenir avec nos filles qui prendront la relève. Nous devons également assurer leur avenir à elles en prenant soin du Sanctuaire et en leur enseignant comment le préserver et l'exploiter.

- Je suis malgré tout impressionné. Regarde Hadès ! Athéna et Gaïa ont un Sanctuaire. D'un coté Saori est à la tête des Industries Kido et de la Fondation Kido qui couvrent les besoins de son Sanctuaire, Gaïa a la Société d'Investissement Amazia qui procure à son Sanctuaire ce que les Amazones ne peuvent produire. Deux femmes à la tête de deux monstres financiers. Moi j'ai les Entreprises Solo. Et toi, mon frère ? Quand vas-tu te décider à prendre en main les Enfers pour les rentabiliser ?

- Figures-toi que j'ai rendez-vous la semaine prochaine avec Physia pour en discuter justement.

- Ma mère vous conseillera comme personne. Elle a un don inné pour les affaires, fit la Reine en approuvant d'un mouvement de tête.

- Et dans quoi vas-tu investir ?

- Je pense à créer une société internationale de pompes funèbres.

- Tu pouvais pas trouver mieux ! J't'imagine assez bien en croque-mort ! éclata de rire le Dieu des Océans. Je vous laisse, je vais embêter ma nièce et Hilda !

Il était d'humeur taquine ce qui ne lui arrivait pas souvent, laissant ainsi seuls son frère et Lysia qui riaient encore de sa répartie.

Même si elle n'envisageait pas d'avoir une relation prolongée avec le Maître des Enfers, la Reine le trouvait tout à fait craquant et très à son goût. En particulier aujourd'hui. Il était entièrement vêtu de cuir. Le pantalon, les bottes et le long manteau. Il portait une chemise en soie noire et une ceinture à maillon en argent. Même si on était fin juin et que la chaleur commençait à être redoutable, ce n'était rien en comparaison des Enfers. Hadès trouvait même qu'il faisait un peu frisquet. Pour compléter l'ensemble il portait des lunettes noires pour protéger ses yeux de la réverbération même si le soleil était voilé. Ses long cheveux noirs aux reflets bleus nuit finissait de lui donner une allure hyper sexy. Lysia le trouvait irrésistible tout simplement.

Kayla discutait avec Naralys et les jumelles lorsqu'elles furent rejointe par Mû, Shion, Dohko, Kanon, Angelo, Saga et Mikael. Mursia rassura tout le monde sur sa santé et les remercia.

- Pourvu que les Abarites nous foutent la paix aujourd'hui, grinça Naralys en buvant une gorgée de vin.

- T'as vu un peu à qui y s'frott'raient les pauvres ? fit Angelo avec un air de fausse compassion.

- L'armée patrouille aux frontières, déclara Kayla en lançant un regard flamboyant de désir à Kanon qui venait de lui caresser le creux des reins à l'insu de tous.

- C'est un magnifique royaume que vous avez, poursuivit Mikael. Sans les Abarites, ce serait un vrai paradis sur terre.

- Sans eux, on s'ennuierait, plaisanta Orlyna et se serrant contre Mû qui embrassa son front.

- Je m'demande ce qui va s'passer quand vous serez à nouveau visibles des Dieux ? s'enquit Saga, résumant en une question les pensées que tous avaient en tête.

- Apollon sera furax, ça j'en suis sûr ! rétorqua Mursia avec un sourire sadique. J'aimerais bien qu'il envoie ses Chevaliers qu'on rigole un peu !

- Vous pensez qu'à vous fritter avec tout c'qui bouge ma parole ! s'écria Kanon.

- T'aime ça quand on s'fritte tous les deux !

Il regarda Kayla surprit et amusé à la fois. Il entendit les rires des autres. Il attrapa son Amazone et lui colla un baiser sulfureux sur les lèvres auquel elle répondit sans hésiter.

- Si on vous gêne, dites-le ! les chambra Angelo.

- Mous chênez ! grommela Kanon la bouche toujours scotchée à celle de Kayla, provocant l'hilarité des autres.

- Lysia nous appelle ! dit Dohko.

La Reine se hissa sur un rocher avec l'aide d'Hadès et interpella ses invités.

- Si vous vous êtes tous restaurés, nous allons poursuivre notre visite.

Ils virent de près le port de pèche et les fermes d'aquaculture ou saumon et esturgeon étaient élevés avant d'être remis en liberté en mer. Une fois adultes, ils remontaient les torrents pour frayer et servir de nourriture aux ours.

- Vous avez des ours dans vos forêts ? s'exclama Fabio incrédule.

- Quelques uns, lui répondit Darzyn sans lâcher la main de son beau brésilien. Mais ils ne nous posent aucun problème, ni les loups d'ailleurs. Gaïa veille sur ses créatures. Ils ne sont pas nombreux et nous n'avons rien à craindre d'eux.

- Il y a une telle diversité dans votre Sanctuaire, s'enthousiasma Aïoros, on dirait une reproduction du monde en miniature.

- Nous n'avons pas de désert, ni de marécages, ni de forêt tropicale, expliqua Yalyn, une pétillante asiatique tout à fait délicieuse. Nous avons un climat majoritairement méditerranéen mais en altitude, ça ressemble un peu aux Alpes ou au Pyrénées français.

- Quelle est l'altitude de votre plus haut sommet ? demanda Shaka.

- Le pic d'Antiope culmine à 3809 mètres, répondit la jeune femme.

- Le pic d'Antiope ? reprit Shura

- Antiope fut l'une de nos souveraines. Vous n'avez pas bien écouté en cours de mythologie grecque ! fit Darzyn pointant un index menaçant, d'un ton d'institutrice mécontente avec un petit sourire taquin.

La visite se termina par une marche le long de la grande plage de sable blanc et fin. Les eaux turquoise furent l'objet de commentaires admiratifs de la part de Poséidon et des Marinas. Il était presque dix-huit heures trente quand le Palais Royal se profila au loin. Avec l'approbation de tous, les Atlantes les téléportèrent dans le grand hall. Lysia les invita à la suivre dans la salle de réception.

Les conversations allaient bon train. Orphée et Thémis discutait avec Bian, Bud, Radamanthe et Thétis. Shun et Hyoga étaient resté un peu à l'écart, dans leur monde, se dévorant des yeux. Shiryu était resté au coté de Seiya qu'il trouvait bien silencieux. Il avait bien tenté d'engager une conversation mais le Chevalier de Pégase était très avare de mots dans ces réponses. Le Dragon décida de le harceler un peu pour savoir ce qui pouvait bien rendre son ami, d'ordinaire volubile, si taciturne.

- Seiya, commença-t-il, je vois que tu n'es pas bien. J'te connais, dis-moi ce qui se passe ?

- Shiryu, je sais que tu veux m'aider, commença-t-il en baissant la tête, mais t'inquiète pas. Tout va bien.

- Me prends pas pour un con, Seiya. J'ai recouvré la vue j'te rappelle. Qu'est-ce qui se passe entre Saori et toi ?

- Pourquoi tu dis ça ?

- Tu ne l'as pas quitté des yeux et elle n'arrête pas de te chercher du regard. On dirait qu'elle a peur que tu t'éloignes.

- Tu sais ce qu'on éprouve l'un pour l'autre, c'est pas facile pour nous.

Le Dragon les avait amenés dans un coin pour pouvoir parler à l'abri des oreilles indiscrètes. Shiryu sentait instinctivement que Seiya avait besoin de se confier et que s'il le poussait un peu, il allait le faire.

- Seiya, je suis ton ami. Laisse-moi t'aider.

Pégase regardait de partout autour de lui, mais n'osait pas croiser le regard du Dragon. Il avait l'impression d'avoir commis un blasphème et ce sentiment lui pourrissait la vie.

- Le soir de la Fête de l'Eté, commença-t-il, quand on est rentré, j'ai raccompagné Saori jusqu'à son appartement.

- Et alors ? l'encouragea Shiryu

- Et alors on a passé la nuit ensemble.

Ouf ! Quel soulagement. Seiya se sentit soudainement plus léger comme s'il avait porté le monde sur ses épaules depuis deux jours et qu'Atlas venait de récupérer sa place en le remerciant avec un claque sur l'épaule.

Il leva timidement les yeux vers son ami. Aucune colère, ni aucun dégoût ne se lisait dans son regard.

- Et c'est pour ça que tu tires une gueule de trois mètres de long depuis deux jours ?

- Ca te choque pas ? J'ai fait l'Amour avec Saori, on est ensemble, en couple et toi tu…

- Hé ! Ho ! Du calme ! Ca ne me choque pas du tout. Je suis mal placé pour dire ça vu le temps qui m'a fallu pour embrasser Shunrei, mais je vais dire que "Enfin, il était temps !" Comment avez-vous fait pour attendre si longtemps ?

- Athéna faisait obstacle. Je ne sais pas pourquoi elle a changé d'avis.

- Toujours accro à sa précieuse virginité ! fit la voix d'Ikki à leur coté.

- Ikki ?

- Tout doux canasson ! J'suis d'l'avis d'Shiryu. Il était plus que temps !

- J'ai l'impression d'avoir commis un acte répugnant. J'ai touché à une déesse bon sang !

- Non ! T'as touché à une nana que t'aimes comme un fou. Elle a failli crever parce que tu t'es éloigné d'elle. Et toi, ça fait des mois que t'es à cran et ça a été très dur de pas t'étriper, crois-moi !

- Tu crois que c'est à cause de moi qu'elle… je croyais qu'elle ne voulait pas… ne pouvait pas…

- Evidement ! s'écria Shiryu. Plus tu t'éloignais, plus elle sombrait. T'es vraiment aveugle parce que t'es le seul à pas l'avoir vu !

- Pourquoi vous m'avez rien dit ?

- Parce que c'était pas à nous à l'faire.

- Et vous auriez attendu qu'elle crève pour m'en parler ?

- Mais non ! Sois pas con ! rétorqua Ikki, sarcastique.

- Mais je…

- Seiya ! Arrêtes de te poser des questions ! Si Athéna ne l'avait pas voulu, rien ne se serait passé entre vous. Pourquoi elle vous a laissé faire ? Mais on s'en tape ! explosa le Phénix.

- Profitez l'un de l'autre, aimez-vous et c'est tout !

Seiya regarda ses deux amis avec une reconnaissance sans borne dans les yeux. Il finit par sourire et par rire suivit par ses deux frères d'armes.

- Et toi Ikki ? Parésia ? demanda Seiya pour détourner un peu la conversation.

- C'est torride ! fit le Phénix en s'éloignant pour rejoindre son Amazone. Et très sérieux ! lança-t-il par-dessus son épaule.

- On dirait qu'on est casés tous les cinq, fit le Dragon avec un petit rire.

* * *

La réception qui clôtura cette belle journée était loin d'égaler celle de Julian Solo mais elle fut quand même somptueuse. Vers minuit, une bonne partie des invités avaient déserté les lieux. Toute cette jeunesse avait d'autres idées en tête une fois la nuit tombée. En parfaite hôtesse, Lysia raccompagna les derniers. Comme elle s'y attendait, Hadès était encore là. Ils allèrent s'asseoir sur la terrasse, une flute de champagne à la main.

- Vous avez beaucoup changé, Seigneur Hadès, fit Lysia pour engager la conversation.

- Comment ça ?

- Vous n'aviez aucun sentiment si ce n'est de la haine pour l'humanité et Athéna qui la protège. Vous ne supportez pas non plus la lumière du soleil et voilà que vous passez toute une journée à l'extérieur, en plein air.

- Ma… défaite face à ma nièce, la volonté de ses Chevaliers à protéger cette humanité ont fait que je me suis posé beaucoup de questions, avant de mourir et depuis que Zeus m'a ressuscité. De toute manière, que je les domine ou pas, ils finiront toujours chez moi.

- Pour être encore jugé. Ne croyez-vous pas que la mort les lave de tous leurs pêchés ? Pourquoi continuer à les faire souffrir ?

- C'est ce que pense Athéna. Je n'ai pas inventé le concept de la vie après la mort. Nous sommes ce que les hommes ont fait de nous. Ce sont leur foi, leur croyance qui nous ont donné vie. Ils ont fait de nous des êtres immortels et nous ont attribué des pouvoirs. Aujourd'hui nous sommes encore là à cause de cette immortalité. Nous ne pouvons pas mourir parce que nous avons été crée ainsi par les hommes. Nous ne pouvons mourir que de la main des nôtres.

Le panthéon grec n'est pas le seul même si nous sommes les plus puissants et les plus présents. Les Dieux Egyptiens, Romains, Celtes, Mayas ou Incas existent. Mais leur rôle est beaucoup plus réduit et ne se concentre que sur une région géographique alors que le notre englobe la Terre entière. Pourquoi ? Parce que la mythologie grecque est la plus vivante. De tout temps les hommes nous ont mêlés à leurs histoires. Ils ont voyagé à travers le monde et ont emporté avec eux leur foi et leur croyance.

Ce sont les hommes qui pensent qu'ils iront au paradis ou en enfer après leur vie. C'est parce qu'ils y croient que l'enfer et le paradis existent. Les Enfers sont à l'image de ce que les hommes imaginent qu'ils sont. Je ne fais que les gérer avec mes Spectres, je n'ai pas crée les lois qui les régissent. Mais j'avoue que de savoir que les hommes ne nous craignent plus et sont capables de nous défier, m'a mis hors de moi. J'ai été aveuglé par ma colère. J'étais trop orgueilleux pour songer un seul instant que ma vision des choses n'était peut-être pas la bonne. J'avais oublié beaucoup de sentiments comme la clémence et la compassion.

- Donc Gaïa existe parce que nous croyons en elle. Alors comment expliquer sa disparition bientôt ?

- Je ne l'explique pas. Peut-être est-elle lassée de sa vie. Vous êtes les seules à croire encore en elle. Malgré votre foi, vous n'êtes plus assez nombreuses pour la maintenir en vie et la Terre a épuisé toutes ses forces. Je suis même surpris qu'elle ait pu tenir aussi longtemps.

- Et vous, vous pensez que beaucoup de gens croient encore aux Dieux de l'Olympe ?

- Ils ne croient pas en nous mais en ce que nous représentons. La Mort, l'Amour, la Guerre, le Progrès, la Culture, la Justice, la Nature…

- Tout ça est bien tortueux ! Je ne sais pas si j'aimerais être un Dieu ou une Déesse !

- Ca a des avantages et des inconvénients, fit-il avec un petit rire. On peut obtenir tout ce que l'on veut sans rien demander à personne mais quand on est trop ambitieux ou obtus, on prend le risque de se retrouver face à ma nièce et ses Chevaliers… et ses Amazones. Je plains le prochain qui la défiera.

- C'est agréable de voir que vous avez une si haute opinion des défenseurs d'Athéna.

- Ce serait de la mauvaise foi de ma part de ne pas l'admettre. Ils m'ont tué ainsi que tous mes spectres.

- Etes-vous heureux qu'elle ait fait une telle requête à Zeus et d'avoir conclu ce pacte ?

- Je dois le reconnaître. Et puis ça m'a permis de faire votre connaissance Lysia.

- C'est vrai que sans cela nous ne nous serions jamais rencontrés.

Elle leva les yeux vers le Dieu et plongea dans ses prunelles bleues. Hadès fut prisonnier de ce regard vert, un peu plus foncé que celui de sa sœur. Il n'arrivait plus à s'en détacher. Il s'approcha de la Reine, passa un bras autour de sa taille et l'attira contre lui. Elle ne résista pas et se cambra contre le corps divin. Leurs lèvres se trouvèrent, hésitantes d'abord, mais pas longtemps. Leur baiser devint vite passionné. Sans lui demander son avis, Lysia les téléporta.

- Mais… où sommes-nous ? fit le Maître des Enfers, un peu surpris.

- Dans mon appartement, lui répondit-elle en l'embrassant à nouveau, et ma chambre est juste derrière cette porte.

- Qu'est-ce qu'on attend pour y aller alors ? chuchota-t-il d'une voix chaude et profonde, pleine de désir dans le creux de son cou.

Ils se sourirent avant de recommencer à s'embrasser et à se caresser. Lysia n'avait pas eu d'amant depuis quelques temps, trop prise par son travail, mais elle n'aurait jamais cru avoir, un jour, un Dieu dans son lit.

Hadès commençait à se montrer plus passionné et entreprenant, il la poussait vers la porte qu'elle ouvrit. Une fois à l'intérieur, il la referma d'un coup de pied sans lâcher l'Amazone. Leurs vêtements ne furent bientôt plus qu'un petit tas informe sur le sol. Le Dieu prit la Reine dans ses bras et la porta jusqu'au lit où il la déposa avec beaucoup de délicatesse avant de s'allonger près d'elle.

- J'espère que… hnn… Perséphone n'est pas jalouse…, chuchota-t-elle entre deux gémissements.

- Qui ça ?…

* * *

**Sanctuaire de Gaïa, mardi 30 juin 1998.**

Les Cancer étaient les rois de la fête. L'arène avait été transformée en piste de danse. Des portiques soutenaient les rampes de spots, sur l'estrade, Kayla, Naralys et les jumelles avaient installé leurs instruments, et dans un coin une jeune Amazone jonglait avec les platines comme un vrai DJ professionnel. A l'opposé de la scène, une grande table avait été installée pour le buffet. La musique était assourdissante et les danseurs se déchaînaient. L'ambiance été survoltée. C'étaient la première fois que les Chevaliers d'Athéna se retrouvaient au complet avec les Amazones pour fêter un anniversaire. Mais de nombreuse Guerrières de Bronze et d'Argent étaient également là.

Naël, Djénia et Parésia avaient offert une magnifique chorégraphie sur des musiques contemporaines. Mais le clou du spectacle se faisait attendre. En effet les quatre musiciennes avaient décidé d'offrir un concert et Naralys était tout particulièrement excitée, ce qu'Angelo avait remarqué.

- Elle tient pas en place, grogna-t-il entre deux gorgées de vin.

- Kayla c'est pareil. Elles veulent faire bonne impression, c'est tout.

- Kanon, on les a vus jouer, on sait ce qu'elles valent. C'est quand même pas la première fois qu'elles jouent devant un public !

- Non, mais là c'est votre anniversaire et en plus Naralys fait partie du groupe.

- Ouais… admettons ! En attendant j'me demande où elles sont passées ?

- J'suis bien d'accord !

Soudain les lumières s'éteignirent. La poursuite balayait la piste, comme si elle cherchait quelque chose. Brusquement, un martellement grave et régulier sortit des enceintes. Le son pénétrait les corps, résonnaient dans les poitrines. Comme attiré par un aimant, tous les invités s'approchèrent de la scène. Plus aucun doute, Kayla était derrière sa batterie. Elle compliqua le rythme et entama un solo dur et violent entrecoupés de passages plus subtils. La poursuite se focalisa sur elle. Toute de cuir vêtue, elle avait relevé ses cheveux, et adopté un maquillage plutôt gothique. Elle frappait sur les tomes, roulaient les baguettes entres ses doigts, faisant une superbe démonstration. Elle était magnifique. Les premiers applaudissements et cris retentirent, encourageant la jeune femme à poursuivre. Elle chauffait le public.

Au bout d'un moment, le rythme stoppa net, puis le son pur et magique des synthétiseurs explosa. Les quatre Amazones entamèrent "Jump" de Van Hallen. Pas récent, comme morceau mais il mettait une ambiance de folie. Naralys se déchaîna.

Les Chevaliers s'étaient eux aussi approchés, fascinés par le spectacle, en particulier Mû, Angelo et Kanon. Mais les autres aussi étaient comme hypnotisés. Milo faisait des bonds comme beaucoup d'Amazones autour de lui. On entendait des sifflets, des cris. La foule hurlait les paroles.

Elles jouèrent U2, Police, Génésis, Queen, AC/DC, mais également des chansons d'INXS, de Yes, de Billy Idol.

Pendant près de deux heures, elles offrirent un concert digne des plus grands groupes de rock. Elles terminèrent par "The power of love" de Francky goes to Hollywood. Mais sous les hurlements de leur "fans" elles firent un rappel durant lequel elles jouèrent "In the air tonight" de Phil Collins pour finir sur "Still loving you" de Scorpion.

Aux premières notes de cette chanson, Milo et Kayla se regardèrent, complices, un sourire éclatant aux lèvres. Et en entendant la voix de Naralys, le Chevalier d'Or, les mains pressées sur sa bouche, laissa couler quelques larmes de bonheur et d'émotion.

Elles quittèrent la scène et la musique reprit. Après avoir fait une halte dans les coulisses pour se rafraîchir, elles rejoignirent leurs amis.

Kanon était stupéfait par l'allure sexy et animale que dégageait Kayla. Naralys et les jumelles avaient aussi un look agressif et sombre qui collait parfaitement à la musique qu'elles avaient joué.

Elles furent accaparées par leurs "admiratrices" qui n'étaient pas avares en compliments. Shion s'inquiéta un peu pour Mursia, mais un regard d'avertissement de cette dernière le dissuada d'aller l'ennuyer avec ses craintes de futur papa.

Puis, doucement, l'excitation du moment retomba et elles purent se dégager de la foule. Mais loin de se reposer un peu, elles filèrent sur la piste de danse pour se défouler au rythme de la musique.

Naralys s'approcha enfin d'Angelo d'une démarche rythmée et sensuelle pour se glisser dans ses bras. Elle regarda le petit crabe en or serti d'un saphir ovale taillé en facettes que les jumeaux lui avaient offert. Elle joua avec un moment avec puis embrassa son Chevalier dans le cou et remonta jusqu'à l'oreille qu'elle mordilla. Comprenant le message, le Chevalier d'Or entoura la jeune femme de ses bras et l'embrassa avec gourmandise et passion. Soudain, ils se volatilisèrent sous les regards pas vraiment surpris de leurs amis. Ils allaient fêter leurs anniversaires à leur façon.

Cette disparition fut la première d'une longue série…

Quelques jours plus tard, les médias firent à nouveau mention de brèches par où étaient aspirés des personnes. En tout, il y eut plus de cinq cent mille disparitions à travers le monde. Le phénomène s'étendait à toute la planète. De Tokyo à Paris, de Johannesburg à Moscou, de Montréal à Calcutta, tous les témoignages s'accordaient pour dire que dans la brèche, ils avaient vu l'enfer. Exit le vaisseau spatial.

Les gouvernements ne savaient pas comment faire pour protéger leur population. Il n'en fallut pas plus pour que surgissent des hypothèses comme celles d'expériences militaires qui auraient mal tournées ou que la fin du monde arrivait avec l'approche de la fin du millénaire. Retrouver le Cristal de la cité d'Atlantis devenait urgent.

Inlassablement, les cinq équipes de recherches arpentaient le cimetière des baleines, sans résultat. Athéna était méconnaissable. Elle ne quittait plus sa télévision allumée en permanence sur la chaîne info. A chaque disparition, c'est un morceau de son cœur qui s'arrachait. Seiya était auprès d'elle pour la réconforter, mais plus les jours passaient, plus la tâche devenait difficile. Shion tentait bien de soulager un peu la peine de sa Déesse, mais lui non plus n'y arrivait plus.

Le moral était au plus bas. Les équipes cherchaient dix heures par jour. Mais la zone était immense et il fallait progresser lentement pour être sûr de ne pas passer à coté de quelque chose.

On était fin août. Kanon et Saga avait offert un croc de lion en or à Aïolia avec une petite émeraude. Mais l'anniversaire des Lions fut un peu passé au second plan à cause des recherches et des failles qui s'ouvraient toujours un peu partout dans le monde. Xérétys, Lion elle aussi, avait tenue à inviter Eaque qu'elle fréquentait depuis plusieurs semaines. Le juge, un peu tendu de se retrouver seul face à ses anciens ennemis, fut rapidement mis à l'aise et la petite soirée se déroula parfaitement bien dans le Temple du Verseau.

Peu de temps après, les Chevaliers engagés dans des missions humanitaires repartirent vers leurs orphelinats, sauf Shaina et Aïoros qui avaient décidé de prolonger leur séjour, et le Sanctuaire d'Athéna se vida d'environ la moitié de ses résidents. La Déesse leur demanda de revenir plus souvent pour aider aux recherches.

* * *

**Sanctuaire Sous-Marin, samedi 29 août 1998.**

Depuis le début des recherches, plus des trois quart de la zone avaient été explorés. Il ne restait plus que la partie qui longeait la forêt de corail sur plusieurs kilomètres. Les cinq équipes s'étaient partagées le travail et furetaient de partout depuis près de deux heures. L'équipe quatre, composé de Io, Mikael, Naël, Siegfried, Ikki et Belta, avait pénétré un peu plus avant dans la forêt. Les concrétions de corail s'élevaient sur près de cinq mètres de haut. Si ce n'étaient les couleurs qui se déclinaient en nuances d'orange, de fuchsia, de jaune, d'argent, de bleu et de blanc, on aurait vraiment cru se trouver dans une forêt sur terre. Le sol fait de morceau de corail mort craquait sous les pas.

Mikael avançait vers une sorte de monticule presque rond hérissé de pointes corallienne. Il commença à gravir la butte lorsqu'il s'arrêta pour observer un drôle de morceau de corail qui n'en été pas un. C'était un rocher, gris bleu qui se perdait dans tout ce qui l'entourait. Ce qui avait attiré le Chevalier d'Or c'étaient les arrêtes de cette grosse pierre. Elles étaient droites, comme taillées par un outil. Elles étaient trop rectilignes pour être naturelles. Il s'approcha et commença à essayer de dégager ce rocher. Il creusa autour et en profondeur mais s'arrêta bien vite, les doigts en sang. Il s'y attaqua à coup de talon mais s'aperçut que ça plongeait beaucoup plus que ne l'avait imaginé.

Il envoya une décharge d'énergie qui pulvérisa le corail autour de la pierre. Les autres avertis par le bruit et le dégagement de cosmoénergie se précipitèrent à ses cotés.

- C'est vrai que c'est curieux comme rocher, fit Belta en s'accroupissant devant pour l'observer de plus près.

- On devrait creuser un peu plus pour voir ou ça mène, proposa Siegfried.

- Ca peut descendre à plusieurs mètres, pensa Io à haute voix.

- Je peux exploser les contours avec "Excalibur", dit Naël en regardant les autres.

- Tant t'explose pas tout, j'suis d'accord.

- Ikki, ta confiance en moi me va droit au cœur ! railla l'Amazone un air faussement peiné sur le visage.

- Vas-y mais en douceur, recommanda Belta.

La jeune femme mania l'Epée avec un contrôle parfait et dégagea la roche de sa gangue de corail sur deux mètres de profondeur. D'une boule d'énergie, Ikki et Mikael dégagèrent les débris quand Belta les stoppa.

- Je sens quelque chose, fit-elle, une énergie.

- J'sens rien ! lâcha Ikki.

- Moi non plus ! renchérit Io

- Peut-être que c'est un truc que seuls les Atlantes peuvent percevoir, supposa l'Amazone.

- On devrait dire aux autres de venir !

Io, approuvé par les trois autres, contacta les autres équipes par télépathie qui rappliquèrent en un éclair. Les jumelles s'approchèrent de leur mère et sentirent elles aussi le dégagement d'énergie. Shion, Kiki et Mû confirmèrent.

C'est alors que, sous leurs yeux arrondis de stupeur, sur le rocher apparut un rectangle blanc lumineux de la taille d'une porte à double battant. Les Atlantes reculèrent prudemment mais s'avancèrent à nouveau comme irrésistiblement attirés.

- Prévenez Poséidon ! leur lança Shion avant de disparaître dans ce qui était visiblement un passage. Kanon se jeta derrière eux mais la roche pleine et dure le cueillit douloureusement.

- Et merde ! jura-t-il en mettant un coup de pied rageur dans les débris de corail qui jonchaient le sol.

Bian avait contacté Poséidon mentalement. Le Dieu des Océans apparut à leurs cotés et fut rapidement informé de la situation.

- Pourquoi ne les avez-vous pas retenus ? demanda-t-il, énervé, ses yeux ayant la couleur d'une mer démontée par une violente tempête.

- On aurait pas pu les retenir, répondit Seiya.

- C'est comme s'ils étaient attirés, sans pouvoir résister, expliqua Eaque.

- Je vais essayer d'ouvrir une dimension pour les rejoindre, proposa Kanon. Saga, tu m'aides ?

- On devrait mettre nos armures, on aura plus de puissance.

En un clin d'œil, les deux armures d'Or des Gémeaux vinrent recouvrir leur porteur sous le regard plus qu'étonné de Poséidon. Il comprit à cet instant qu'il avait perdu son Dragon des Mers.

Les jumeaux enflammèrent leurs cosmos et les unir. Une formidable puissance se dégagea de leur aura faisant reculer tous les autres. Kanon tenta d'ouvrir une autre dimension pour se matérialiser devant Shion… normalement. Devant l'effort qu'ils fournissaient et leur manque de réussite, Poséidon fit bruler sa cosmoénergie et leur donna sa puissance bientôt imité par tous les autres guerriers présents.

Kanon sentait cette force dans son corps mais il savait aussi qu'il ne tiendrait plus longtemps. Il leur demanda d'arrêter avant que son corps ne soit vaporisé en poussière d'étoiles. Il tomba à genoux, ruisselant de sueur, épuisé par l'effort qu'il venait de fournir.

- C'est… incroyable ! J'arrive… j'arrive pas à les localiser !

Il ôta son armure qui lui sembla peser des tonnes à cet instant. Saga l'imita et Kayla s'approcha pour le soutenir avec son frère.

- T'as senti quelque chose ? lui demanda Saga.

- Non, rien. C'est comme s'ils avaient quitté notre dimension.

- Et vous n'avez aucun moyen de les trouver ? s'enquit naïvement Bud.

- Il existe des milliards de dimensions, expliqua Kanon.

- Et même à la vitesse de la lumière, on pourrait passer des jours à les chercher, en risquant de nous perdre nous-mêmes, acheva Saga.

- Les dimensions sont le plus inextricable des labyrinthes, repris l'ex Dragon des Mers.

- C'est difficile à appréhender pour ceux qui n'y sont pas confronter comme nous.

- Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire alors ? demanda Shiryu.

- On va organiser des tours de garde, déclara Kanon, prenant naturellement la direction des opérations. Trois d'entre nous resterons là et seront relevé par trois autres toutes les quatre heures. Eaque et Bud vous commencez avec moi. Bian, tu formes les autres équipes et vous nous relevez dans quatre heures. On tourne comme ça jusqu'à ce qu'ils réapparaissent.

Personne ne discuta les ordres. Kanon avait une tendance naturelle à commander et surtout, il était obéi. Même son frère ne dit rien et se plia aux consignes.

Pendant que les autres regagnaient le Palais de Poséidon avec l'Empereur des Sept Mers, le Guerrier Divin, le Spectre et le Chevalier entamèrent le premier tour de garde…

A suivre…

J'espère que ça vous a plu. S'il y a des reviews, j'y répondrai avec plaisir.


	24. Chapter 24

**Genre :** Romance/aventure avec de l'humour, enfin j'espère, de l'amour aussi Yaoi, bi, het, groupe. Un peu OOC. Les couples sont classiques.

**Rating :** +18 ans

**Spoiler :**Les Atlantes ont disparu. Mais ils vont revenir, avec une surprise. Lemon Dohko/Shion. Kayla doit dire quelque chose à Kanon.

Mon petit cadeau pour ces fêtes, même si elles sont déjà passées. Deux chapitres d'un coup. J'espère que vous aimerez et je vous souhaite à tous et toutes une très bonnes et très année 2008.

* * *

**Chapitre 24**

**Sanctuaire de d'Athéna, mardi 23 juin 1998.**

Dohko s'entraînait seul ce matin là. Tous les Chevaliers et les Atlantes étaient descendus au Sanctuaire Sous-Marin et Shion lui avait demandé de veiller sur Athéna en leur absence. Il fit une pause et observa les apprentis et leurs Maîtres. Il repéra quelques enfants qui commençaient à développer de puissantes cosmoénergies et il songea que Mû devrait se dépêcher de finir de réparer les quelques armures qui lui restait. Certains ne tarderaient pas à être prêts pour passer leur épreuve et obtenir une armure de Bronze voir même d'Argent, quelques unes étaient encore sans porteur.

Il allait recommencer ses katas lorsqu'une jeune Amazone surgit à quelques mètres de lui par le passage. Elle s'approcha et inclina le torse devant le Chevalier d'Or.

- Bonjour Chevalier, fit-elle d'une voix où perçait encore l'enfance, je cherche les Gardes Royales. C'est urgent.

- Les Abarites ? lança Dohko à peu près sûr de tomber juste.

- Oui, une attaque en force.

- Elles sont chez Poséidon, je vais les chercher. Tu veux venir ?

La jeune fille qui ne devait pas avoir plus de quinze ans acquiesça et s'approcha de la Balance qui les enveloppa tous les deux de son cosmos. Une seconde plus tard, ils étaient devant le Palais de Poséidon.

- Dohko ? fit Sorrento qui venait l'accueillir en ayant senti l'aura du Chevalier.

- Cette jeune Amazone est venue chercher ses ainées. Le Sanctuaire de Gaïa est… Shion !

Dohko regardait autour de lui, affolé. Il ferma les yeux et déploya son cosmos pour tenter de percevoir la cosmoénergie du Grand Pope.

- J'ai senti moi aussi ! Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

- Mursia, Belta et Orlyna ont également disparu !

- Et aussi Kiki et Mû !

Poséidon apparut en haut des marches et regarda les deux guerriers trouvant dans leurs yeux inquiets la confirmation de ce qu'il venait de percevoir, à savoir la disparition du cosmos des six Atlantes.

- Sorrento, je me rends sur place. Restez là et attendez-moi !

Pendant le temps là, Dohko expliqua brièvement à la jeune fille ce qu'ils faisaient ici, à savoir trouver le Cristal d'Atlantis. Cela lui permettait de ne pas penser qu'il ne percevait plus la présence de Shion. Depuis qu'il avait été ressuscité, il savait toujours où se trouvait son vieux frère d'armes. Et depuis qu'ils étaient amants, cette perception était encore plus forte. Et là, il ressentait comme un vide en lui, comme si on lui avait arraché la moitié de son être. Encore sous le coup de l'émotion, il avait du mal à aligner deux pensées cohérentes. Il se força à se calmer et Sorrento, comprenant son angoisse, joua un petit air de flute pour l'aider.

L'Amazone ne savait pas trop ce qu'elle devait faire. Rester ici et attendre son Commandant Suprême ou rentrer pour informer Tyrin que deux des Gardes Royales avaient disparu et que les autres les cherchaient. Sentant le cosmos du Dieu des Océans, elle préféra attendre d'en savoir plus.

Toutes les équipes arrivèrent amputées des Atlantes, de Kanon, d'Eaque et de Bud. Saga mis rapidement Dohko au courant tandis que les Gardes Royales écoutaient la jeune Amazone.

Kayla contacta Kanon mentalement pour lui dire qu'elle devait partir puis, suivi des autres, elle s'engouffra dans un passage vers son Sanctuaire.

Bian forma des équipes de trois comme l'avait demandé Kanon et Dohko demanda à Seiya et Shiryu de retourner auprès d'Athéna. Lui resterait ici pour les aider.

Poséidon les invita à entrer pour qu'ils se reposent et se rafraîchissent. Il proposa même à la Balance de prendre une douche et lui prêta des vêtements propres. Il n'avait que sa tenue d'entraînement pleine de poussière. Une longue attente allait commencer pour tous les guerriers réunis là. Les trois qui étaient restés sur place tournaient autour de ce maudit rocher, espérant découvrir quelque chose, un détail qui leur aurait échappé, mais rien. Kanon avait dégagé la zone à coup de décharges d'énergie sur une profondeur de cinq mètres et un diamètre de vingt. Ils ne mirent à jour que le fronton de ce qui avait du être un temple mais rien d'autre. Aucun indice pour leur permettre de comprendre, ou ne serait-ce qu'avoir un début de piste, d'explication. La seule chose dont ils étaient certains, c'est qu'ils avaient retrouvé les ruines de l'Atlantide. Mais à quel prix ?

* * *

Les six Atlantes se trouvaient dans une sorte de caverne aux proportions phénoménales. Une douce lumière éclairait l'endroit. Kiki et Orlyna enflammèrent leurs cosmos pour mieux distinguer leur environnement immédiat. A première vue, ils étaient sur une voie dallée. De chaque coté, ils distinguaient des morceaux de pierres et de roches éboulées. Pourtant, certaines semblaient avoir été taillées par une main humaine.

Ils continuèrent d'avancer, prudemment. Quelques dizaines de mètres plus loin, ils débouchèrent sur une immense place entourée par les ruines de ce qui avait du être des bâtiments.

Brusquement, leur mémoire ancestrale superposa à leur vue ce qu'avait été ce lieu. L'agora, la place du marché, toute proche du forum. Dans leurs souvenirs, ils voyaient leurs ancêtres faire leurs échanges, discuter entre eux. Les hommes portaient les paniers lourds de fruits et de légumes des femmes. Les enfants étaient à l'école.

Mais le plus surprenant était l'architecture. La cité n'était pas uniquement construite avec des briques, des pierres ou du bois. Il y avait également du métal. En particulier les balcons des fenêtres, ou les rampes d'escaliers. Sur certains objets, il y avait des vis alors que l'on ne fait état de l'utilisation de ce système de fixation qu'en deux mille cinq cent avant Jésus Christ en Egypte. Au départ c'était un très gros système qui servait pour les pressoirs à raisin ou à olives. Puis sa taille diminuant, c'est devenu un objet de fixation particulièrement efficace.

Shion se demandait pourquoi, après tant de temps, le bois ne s'était pas décomposé pour se transformer en sciure puis en poussière.

- L'air ambiant a dû tout protéger, fit Belta en passant la main sur un poteau ancré dans le sol.

- Alors il possible que notre arrivée chamboule cet équilibre, observa Kiki. On risque de voir tout ça s'écrouler et tomber en poussière.

- Il faut trouver le Cristal rapidement, on a pas le choix.

Disant cela, Mû continua d'avancer. Au détour d'un édifice encore à peu près debout, il tomba sur un objet stupéfiant et appela ses compagnons. Devant leurs yeux ébahis, se dresser un énorme astrolabe de métal. Oh, bien sûr, il était couché sur le sol, les cercles cabossés et les aiguilles cassées mais il s'agissait bien de cela.

Mursia passa la main sur le métal mais incapable d'en deviner la nature. C'était brillant comme de l'aluminium, dur comme de l'acier et ça avait la couleur jaune du laiton. Il ne portait aucune trace de rouille. Les Atlantes avaient-ils déjà inventé le métal inoxydable ?

Au bord de ce qui avait du être une fontaine publique, un boitier de métal renfermait un mécanisme de pompage. Belta reconnut une bobine de cuivre qui devait être alimentée par l'énergie du Cristal et permettre à la pompe de fonctionner pour amener l'eau dans la vasque de la fontaine.

Ils arrivèrent devant un grand escalier au bas d'un bâtiment en ruine. Ils gravirent les marches et reconnurent le Temple du Grand Prêtre d'Atlantis.

- Ca pourrait être une sorte de bibliothèque, murmura Orlyna, la tête levée vers le haut des colonnes qui encadraient l'entrée.

- Y a qu'une façon d'le savoir !

Kiki entra dans les ruines puis en ressortit immédiatement.

- Baissez vos cosmos ! Il y a plus de lumière que tout à l'heure.

Ils constatèrent que le jeune homme avait parfaitement raison. Depuis leur arrivée, l'intensité lumineuse avait progressivement augmentée.

- La seule explication c'est que nous alimentons le Cristal avec notre cosmoénergie, déclara Shion, sûr de lui, et qu'il alimente la centrale électrique.

- Elle fonctionnerait encore après tout ce temps ? fit Mursia, incrédule.

- Faut croire ! lui répondit le Grand Pope.

- J'ai beau me concentrer, je n'arrive pas à le localiser, ragea Belta, les mains sur les hanches.

- Peut-être qu'à l'intérieur on trouvera quelque chose pour nous guider, avança Mursia qui songeait à une sorte de représentation de la cité comme un plan.

Ils entrèrent dans les ruines, impressionnés par le gigantisme de l'édifice. Il avait du y avoir au moins trois étages, certains pans de murs encore debout portaient des morceaux de poutrelles en métal qui devaient supporter les planchers. Au sol, des milliers de carnets, couvert d'une écriture inconnue, étaient éparpillés. A une époque, ils avaient probablement étaient rangés dans un ordre précis, mais maintenant, bien malin celui qui découvrirait lequel.

Mû en ramassa un et l'ouvrit. Il le parcourut des yeux, surpris de comprendre parfaitement cette langue. Il était en train de lire le récit d'un voyage en bateau vers le continent américain. Et la façon dont les faits étaient relatés, ce n'était ni une découverte, ni un premier voyage mais plutôt une traversée de l'Atlantique qui avait pour but de ramener des essences de bois introuvables autour de la Méditerranée.

- J'ai trouvé quelque chose, les appela Kiki. On dirait une représentation en 3D de la cité.

- Voilà par où nous sommes arrivés, montra Orlyna du doigt.

- Et nous somme ici, enchaîna Mursia.

- Et je dirais que le Cristal se trouve… là !

Mû avait posé le doigt sur un point de la maquette qui ne semblait pas très éloigné d'où ils étaient.

- Je crois que nous devrions y aller tout de suite, dit Shion en se dirigeant vers la sortie.

- Mais il y a tellement de chose à découvrir, protesta Kiki.

- Nous reviendrons. Pour l'instant, la priorité c'est de trouver ce Cristal. Nous aurons le temps de découvrir ce que cette cité a à nous offrir comme connaissances.

Belta s'était rangée à l'avis du Grand Pope. Ils ressortirent du Temple et prirent ce qu'ils pensaient être la direction de l'emplacement du Cristal.

Tout au long de leur marche, leur mémoire leur montrait comment était la cité avant le cataclysme. Ainsi, ils surent qu'ils venaient de passer devant une taverne, deux rues plus loin, c'était une école. Et là, le bâtiment de la maintenance. C'était écrit sur le fronton. Les hommes et les femmes qui y travaillaient avaient pour tâches de vérifier en permanence l'état des édifices et d'entreprendre des réparations si cela état nécessaire.

Un bâtiment qui abritait des thermes se profila et ils firent une halte pour visiter. Les bassins étaient en marbre gris griffé de manière à rendre la surface antidérapante. Et bien leur en pris de passer par là. Mû se figea soudain et regarda droit devant lui.

- Shion ?

- Quoi ?

- Regarde !

- Incroyable ! s'exclama Kiki.

- Qu'est-ce qui vous arrive ? demanda Mursia, un peu inquiète.

- C'est de l'orichalque, lui expliqua le Bélier d'Or. On devrait en prendre, mon stock est presque épuisé.

- On va prendre chacun plusieurs morceaux, fit Belta en ramassant le minerai, comme ça on pourra en porter d'avantage.

Sans réfléchir plus avant, Mû, Shion et Kiki ôtèrent leurs t-shirts et les remplirent d'orichalque puis ils poursuivirent leur route. Ils n'avaient pas vu grand-chose de la cité d'Atlantis et n'avait qu'une hâte, y revenir. Mais pour l'instant, la priorité était de trouver le Cristal. Ils se laissaient guider instinctivement par la mémoire ancestrale et par la maquette qu'ils avaient mémorisée dans ses moindres détails.

Au détour d'un énorme tas de gravats, la carcasse métallique qui supportait le Cristal leur apparut. Elle ressemblait un peu à une antenne moderne de relais de télévision, faite du même métal que l'astrolabe. Les Six Atlantes se déployèrent sur les lieux pour couvrir un maximum de terrain.

Pendant près d'une heure, ils furetèrent dans les ruines quand Mû les appela.

- Le voilà !

Une pierre étrange gisait à leurs pieds. De forme complètement ronde, elle avait une couleur indéfinissable parce que changeante. Elle semblait être éclairée de l'intérieur d'une faible lueur qui pulsait comme un cœur. Les Atlantes sentaient que le Cristal prenaient un peu de leur énergie mais sans les affaiblir.

- Il se recharge à notre contact, murmura Orlyna.

- Il faut qu'on l'emporte tout de suite, fit Shion. On a pas une minute à perdre.

Ils repartirent en direction de "l'entrée" ou plutôt de l'endroit où ils étaient apparus. Arrivés à leur point départ, ils regardèrent, ne sachant quoi faire.

- Si on se concentrait sur l'extérieur, suggéra Kiki avec un haussement d'épaule qui voulait dire "si on commençait par ça". Ce qu'ils firent.

Krishna, Shaina et Dohko étaient la seconde équipe en faction et ils étaient là depuis moins d'une heure lorsque se dessina la porte lumineuse sur le rocher. Avant même qu'ils ne réalisent, les six Atlantes sortaient de la lumière, devant eux. Dohko courut vers Shion et l'enlaça. Le Grand Pope lui rendit son étreinte sans retenue, prenant brutalement conscience de la frayeur et la tristesse de la Balance et surtout de l'amour infini qu'ils éprouvaient l'un pour l'autre.

- J'ai cru que j't'avais perdu, murmura la Balance en prenant le visage de son compagnon entre ses mains et plongeant son regard dans le sien. Shion cueillit une larme aux bords des cils et embrassa Dohko.

- On est parti longtemps ? demanda Belta.

- Environ cinq heures, lui répondit Krishna avant de leur expliquer que leurs cosmos avaient complètement disparu et comment Kanon avait organisé les tours de garde.

- On devrait rentrer, fit Orlyna.

- Vous avez trouvé le Cristal ? s'enquit Shaina tout en se mettant en route aux cotés de Mursia.

- Oui, nous l'avons trouvé.

La voix de Mû était lointaine, comme si son corps était là mais pas son esprit. Il entoura Orlyna de son bras et la serra contre lui en déposant un baiser sur ses cheveux. Dohko informa les Amazones de l'attaque des Abarites et elles disparurent en quelques secondes. Le Bélier d'Or laissa échapper un soupir de résignation qui en disait long sur ses sentiments pour Orlyna et la jalousie qu'il ressentait à devoir la partager avec son devoir de Garde Royale. Mais elle aussi devait le partager avec sa charge de Chevalier d'Or. L'un et l'autre devaient faire des concessions, et ils n'étaient pas les seuls.

La petite troupe se téléporta devant le Palais de Poséidon et firent une entrée remarquée. Les questions fusaient de tous les cotés et Shion eu bien du mal à les faire taire. Il relata brièvement ce qu'ils avaient découvert et montra le Cristal. Aussitôt celui-ci grappilla son énergie dans les cosmos qui l'entourait. Kiki eut l'impression qu'il brillait davantage et le fit remarquer. Mû confirma puis montra l'orichalque à Poséidon.

- C'était donc bien des ruines de l'Atlantide que provenait ce gros bloc qui j'ai offert à Héphaïstos, fit-il.

- Il a certainement était projeté en dehors des limites de la cité lors du grand cataclysme, supposa Shion. Nous allons remonter le Cristal au Sanctuaire d'Athéna. Avec tous les Chevaliers et apprentis présents, il devrait se recharger plus vite.

- Si vous avez besoins de cosmoénergies supplémentaires, j'enverrai des Marinas séjourner chez ma nièce, offrit le Dieu des Océans.

Le remerciant chaleureusement, Shion donna le signal du départ. Les membres des équipes de recherches se retrouvèrent sur le parvis du Palais ou les attendait Athéna.

* * *

**Sanctuaire d'Athéna, le même jour.**

Elle poussa un soupir de soulagement en les voyant tous sains et saufs. Les Chevaliers regagnèrent leurs Temples et les invités leurs chambres. Ils avaient tous besoin d'une bonne douche et d'un peu de repos. Athéna, Shion et Dohko se retrouvèrent dans le bureau du Grand Pope.

Il posa le Cristal sur la table basse et tous les trois s'assirent en regardant la sphère brillante, curieux, anxieux, fascinés.

- J'aimerais le monter à Star Hill, finit par dire Shion, il sera en sécurité là-haut. A part vous deux, personne ne le saura. J'irai cette nuit.

- Ca me semble une bonne idée, murmura Athéna, songeuse, mais ne sera-t-il pas trop loin de nous ? Pourra-t-il capter les cosmoénergies dont il a besoin ?

- J'allais poser la même question, renchérit Dohko.

- La Cité d'Atlantis et le royaume même de l'Atlantide sont… étaient beaucoup plus vaste que le Domaine Sacré et le Cristal captait quand même l'énergie dont il avait besoin. Je ne pense pas que la distance soit un problème. Ce qui m'inquiète plus, c'est notre nombre.

- C'est-à-dire ? s'inquiéta Athéna

- Altaël, le Grand Prêtre, nous a dit que lorsque le nombre d'Atlantes à commencé à diminuer, le Cristal puisait d'avantage dans les cosmos pour maintenir sa puissance. S'il puise trop en nous, il nous affaiblira. C'est ça que je redoute. Mais d'un autre coté, il n'a rien à alimenter. Son rôle se cantonne à conserver fermées les brèches. Nous ferons un essai et on verra comment ça s'passe !

- Si c'est le cas, nous aviserons à ce moment là, poursuivit-elle. Je me demande en quoi il va nous aider à éradiquer le danger qui nous menace ?

Quelle bonne question !...

* * *

Shion se serait endormi dans son bain si une bouche douce et taquine ne s'était pas posée sur la sienne. Sans ouvrir les yeux, il répondit à ce baiser. Puis c'est une main qui se posa sur son torse, légère, reposante.

- Si tu sors maintenant, j'te fais un bon massage, susurra une voix rauque à son oreille.

- Je risque de m'endormir avant même d'arriver au lit, protesta-t-il mollement, engourdit par la chaleur de l'eau.

- Je connais plusieurs astuces pour te tenir éveillé, poursuivit la voix, dont le souffle chaud caressa l'oreille, le faisant délicieusement frissonner.

- Ah oui ? marmonna-t-il, sombrant un peu plus dans la douce langueur de la chaleur du bain.

- Oui… Tu veux que je te montre ?

- Mmm… j'veux bien…

La bouche reprit la sienne. Le baiser était tendre, mais n'exigeait rien de plus. La main se promena sur le torse, les doigts agacèrent les tétons, arrachant un soupir à Shion. Cette main joua longtemps sur la peau mouillée et parfumée, caressant, griffant délicatement et cette bouche qui n'en finissait pas caresser la sienne, chaude et aimante, ces lèvres si douces. Il se laissait complètement aller dans ce cocon de bien-être. _"Que c'est bon d'être aimé ainsi_," songea-t-il, _"c'est parfois bien agréable de se laisser faire complètement."_

Il sentait son sexe durcir sous les fabuleux frissons qui parcouraient son corps et une vague de chaleur traversa son ventre. La main se fit plus audacieuse, plus téméraire. Il la sentit descendre sur son ventre dont elle caressa la peau tendre et soyeuse avant de poursuivre sa descente jusqu'à son aine. Il se cambra légèrement sous le plaisir que lui procurait cette main friponne. Elle se glissa autour de la base de son sexe dur lui arrachant un gémissement plus fort. Il passa alors une main derrière la nuque de Dohko pour approfondir leur baiser mais celui-ci se déroba.

- Si tu sors pas d'là, j'te laisse dans cet état, lui chuchota la Balance. Puis il se leva, rajusta sa serviette sur ses hanches. Shion le regarda s'éloigner, un sourire charmeur aux lèvres. Juste avant de sortir de la salle de bains, Dohko ôta sa serviette, faisant admirer sa nudité avant de disparaître à la vue du Grand Pope. Il n'avait pas fait trois pas qu'il entendit le clapotis de l'eau remuée par quelqu'un qui en sort précipitamment.

Quelques secondes plus tard, il sentait un corps vigoureux et encore mouillé se coller à son dos, des bras l'enserrer et une fière et dure virilité se frotter à ses fesses. Il se laissa aller en arrière contre le torse musclé et frissonna lorsqu'une bouche humide frôla son cou. Il posa une main sur un bras et l'autre sur la nuque de son "agresseur". Les lèvres de Shion caressaient cette peau hâlée par le soleil de Grèce. Ses mains parcouraient la poitrine puissante, le ventre dur, les hanches étroites alors que les siennes se pressaient sur les rondeurs charnues de Dohko. Il se retourna dans ces bras et fit face à son amant.

Leurs bouches se trouvèrent sans se chercher. Leurs langues se caressèrent longtemps, amoureusement, tendrement. Leurs bras les serraient l'un contre l'autre. Leurs souffles étaient lascifs, pas du tout haletant, juste comme il faut pour maintenir la flamme du désir. Ils ronronnaient de plaisir comme des chats.

Il n'y avait aucune urgence. Mais leurs corps réclamaient plus. Leurs soupirs devinrent des gémissements légers, excitant. Ils se retrouvèrent allongés sur le lit, sans trop savoir comment ils étaient arrivés là. Shion avait cloué Dohko sous son corps. Il maintenait ses mains au dessus de sa tête d'une poigne douce mais ferme tandis que son autre main semait les graines de l'extase en le caressant de haut en bas. Sa bouche et sa langue se délectaient des lèvres, du cou, des perles brunes de la poitrine qu'elles suçotèrent longtemps, jusqu'à faire crier grâce au chinois. L'Atlante lâcha les bras et se servit de ses deux mains, de sa bouche et de tout son corps pour le rendre fou de désir.

Dohko se demandait si c'est parce qu'il avait cru le perdre qu'il éprouvait autant de plaisir à leur étreinte. C'est vrai que c'est quand on perd quelque chose ou quelqu'un que l'on s'aperçoit à quel point on y tient et qu'on l'aime. Il avait cru perdre Shion et s'était rendu compte de l'immensité et de la force de son amour.

Il étouffa un cri lorsqu'il sentit une bouche se poser sur son membre palpitant et le caresser alors qu'une main experte effleurait les testicules. Shion savourait comme une friandise la colonne de chair, la goûtant des lèvres et de la langue, tout en observant du coin de l'œil les réactions de Dohko. Il cria lorsqu'il se sentit happé dans la cavité chaude et humide, projetant ses hanches en avant dans un sursaut de surprise. L'Atlante eut un sourire pour lui-même, satisfait de l'effet produit. Il lécha longuement et lentement cette virilité palpitante puis procura la même torture aux testicules avant de finir sur l'étroite intimité.

Dohko haletait et criait son plaisir sans retenue. Il crut s'évanouir quant un doigt s'engagea dans son corps entamant un lent mouvement de va et vient diaboliquement merveilleux. Shion poursuivait ses caresses buccales et digitales, écoutant la mélodie érotique des cris et soupirs de son amant. Deux autres doigts rejoignirent le premier, toujours en douceur avec une lenteur fabuleuse.

Toute cette débauche de caresses, de gémissements, de soupirs et de cris avaient largement suffit à provoquer chez Shion une érection magnifique. Lorsqu'il se présenta contre l'intimité de Dohko, il le sentit s'ouvrir, s'épanouir, l'accueillir sans douleur, ni contraction involontaire. La Balance l'attira contre lui et l'embrassa avec une ardeur qui leur coupa le souffle. Shion commença à bouger, feulant de plaisir d'être enfin dans ce corps qu'il aimait, qu'il adorait. Dohko croisa ses jambes sur les reins de son amant, l'obligeant à pénétrer plus loin en lui, leur faisant gravir une marche de plus vers la jouissance.

Shion conservait un rythme lent pour ne pas mettre un terme trop rapide à leur étreinte. Il voulait que ça dure longtemps, il voulait rester éternellement dans ce corps chaud et rassurant. Dohko était du même avis. Ils se murmuraient des mots doux, des mots d'amour, des mots affolant les sens, s'embrassaient, se caressaient. A sa demande, Shion roula sur le dos et Dohko le domina. Il ondula comme une liane puis passa ses mains sur son torse, son cou, son ventre, son sexe, les ramenant sur ses hanches avant de recommencer encore. Shion le regardait faire, fasciné, éperdu de désir et d'Amour. Il dégageait une sensualité féline insoutenable.

Lorsqu'il accéléra ses mouvements, Shion cria et du faire un violent effort pour se contenir. Mais la Balance ne l'entendait pas ainsi, c'est lui qui menait le jeu maintenant et il était au bord de la rupture. Sa respiration devint plus bruyante, se transformant bientôt en gémissements longs et rauques. Shion criait à chaque mouvement qu'il accompagnait de ses hanches. Il prit le sexe de Dohko dans sa main et le caressa, sentant qu'ils allaient atteindre le point culminant de leur corps à corps. Dans un ultime et puissant coup de reins, Shion s'enfonça au plus profond de Dohko se libérant en lui. La vue de son amant atteignant la jouissance suprême, le fit jouir à son tour sur leurs ventres brulant. A ce moment là, leurs cosmos se mirent à briller d'une seule et même lueur dorée. Shion remonta ses genoux et Dohko s'y appuya. Ils aimaient s'observer ainsi, juste après avoir atteint le plaisir ultime, lire dans les yeux de l'autre les dernières vagues de ce plaisir qui les parcouraient encore, voir l'autre essoufflé, haletant, comblé.

Quand leurs respirations devinrent plus calme, Dohko s'allongea sur la poitrine de Shion et leva la tête pour un baiser sulfureux. L'Atlante le serra dans ses bras.

- Si tu savais comme je t'aime, murmura-t-il à son oreille. Je t'aime si fort que parfois ça me fait mal.

- Moi aussi ça me fait mal, mais je veux bien souffrir comme ça toute l'éternité, lui répondit-il en se pelotonnant contre Shion.

- Oui, toute l'éternité…

- On avait besoin de ça tous les deux. Toi pour oublier un peu ta journée et moi pour oublier que j'ai cru t'avoir perdu.

- T'as raison, on en avait besoin. L'Amour fait tout oublier pendant un temps.

Shion se hâta d'emmener le Cristal sur Star Hill pour revenir le plus vite possible se blottir dans les bras de Dohko.

- Dis, tu devais pas me montrer quelques astuces pour me tenir éveillé ? demanda-t-il, espiègle.

- Si, mais entre temps tu m'as fait perdre la tête…

Ils s'endormirent paisiblement, comblés, amoureux, un sourire de bien être flottant sur leurs lèvres…

Dans les semaines qui suivirent la découverte du Cristal d'Atlantis et sa réalimentation par les cosmos des Chevaliers présents au Sanctuaire d'Athéna, les failles dimensionnelles se firent de moins en moins nombreuses. Les Atlantes fouillaient dans leur mémoire ancestrale pour découvrir s'il y avait un lien de cause à effet mais rien, pour l'instant, ne pouvait le laisser supposer.

La psychose induite par le phénomène parmi la population mondiale commençait à s'atténuer. Mais le danger n'était pas écarté. Des personnes continuaient à disparaître quand les brèches s'ouvraient.

* * *

**Sanctuaire de Gaïa, jeudi 10 septembre 1998.**

Kanon et Kayla rentraient tranquillement vers le gynécée pour ramener Nirana et Bélizia. Ils avaient passé la journée tous les quatre. Le matin, Kayla avait mis sa fille ainée sur un poney pour la première fois. La petite avait adoré et pour la faire redescendre, Kayla du la menacer de ne plus jamais la faire remonter. Le cœur gros, des larmes plein les yeux, l'enfant ravala son caprice. Au bout d'un moment, Kanon la jucha sur ses épaules. Il n'en fallut pas plus pour qu'elle retrouve le sourire.

Ils avaient ensuite piqueniqué sur la plage où Kayla avait déjà emmené Kanon, profitant ainsi des derniers beaux jours avant que ceux-ci ne commencent à raccourcir, annonciateur de l'hiver. Pendant que Bélizia dormait du sommeil de l'innocent sur la couverture, la petite fille et les deux adultes avaient joué une bonne partie de l'après-midi à "qui attrape maman ?" Evidemment, à chaque fois que Kanon ceinturait son Amazone, il la couvrait de baiser avant qu'une petite brune qui riait aux éclats ne se jette sur eux pour faire la même chose.

Le réveil de Bélizia sonna la fin de cette journée magique pour Kayla. Ses filles acceptaient Kanon et ça c'était extraordinaire pour la jeune femme. Elle craignait surtout la réaction de Nirana qui commençait à entrapercevoir ce qu'était la vie d'une Amazone. Mais apparemment, la présence d'un homme ne semblait pas l'intriguer ni la perturber plus que ça. Ils arrivèrent au gynécée et confièrent les petites filles aux surveillantes. En partant, Nirana fit un gros câlin à sa maman et contre toute attente, tendit ses petits bras vers Kanon. Le Gémeaux s'agenouilla et la serra dans ses bras. Il reçut un gros baiser sur la joue assortit d'un sourire éclatant. Tout ému, il regarda Kayla. Elle avait observé la scène sans rien dire, la gorge serrée par l'émotion. Elle sentit dans l'aura de Kanon qu'il adorait les petites et se fut une vague de tendresse et d'Amour qui la traversa lorsqu'elle croisa son regard. Elle songea qu'il encaisserait ce qu'elle avait à lui dire mieux qu'elle ne le croyait.

- Où on va maintenant ? lui demanda-t-il en la prenant dans ses bras.

- Chez moi. On prend une douche, on mange et après…

- Oui je sais. Tu es de garde ce soir.

- Moui. J'suis désolée. Ca fait déjà deux fois que je m'débine. Ma sœur va finir par l'apprendre et j'vais en prendre plein les dents !

- Sur le fait que tu es Commandant Suprême, sœur de la Reine, que tu dois être irréprochable et montrer l'exemple, fit-il sur le ton de la plaisanterie.

- Tiens ? Tu l'connais aussi ce sermon ?

- Les Chevaliers doivent avoir une attitude exemplaire et une réputation sans tâche. Nous sommes l'élite de la Chevalerie. Tout le monde aimerait être à notre place.

Ils partirent d'un grand éclat de rire et coururent jusqu'au Palais. Kayla fila sous la douche bientôt rejointe par un ex-Dragon des Mers. En effet Kanon avait renoncé à sa charge de Général de Poséidon pour se consacrer pleinement à celle de Chevalier d'Or des Gémeaux. L'Empereur des Sept Mers avait bien tenté de le convaincre de rester mais en pure perte.

Pendant presque une heure, ils firent l'Amour sous la douche. Il fallut que leurs estomacs crient famine pour les en faire sortir. Kayla demanda qu'on lui monte un diné pour deux, et c'est simplement vêtu d'un peignoir de bain, qu'ils mangèrent.

- Comment tu imagines l'avenir ? lui demanda Kayla.

- Pour l'instant j'y pense pas trop, vu c'qui risque de nous tomber dessus.

- Mouais, c'est vrai. Mais sans cette menace ?

- C'est simple. Les filles, toi et moi. On forme une famille tous les quatre.

- T'es sérieux ?

- Kayla, tu m'connais maintenant. Tu sais que je ne dis pas des choses que je pense pas surtout quand c'est un sujet grave ou important. Alors oui, je suis sérieux.

- Tous les quatre…

- Exactement !

- Et si… on était cinq, ça poserait un problème ? demanda-t-elle après quelque secondes.

- Pour ça faudrait que…

Kanon ne finit pas sa phrase. Il leva les yeux vers Kayla qui avait le regard brillant, un petit sourire un peu timide aux lèvres. Mais surtout, elle ne disait rien. Elle ne tentait pas de nier l'idée folle qui venait de lui traverser l'esprit.

- Kayla ?

- Oui ?

- Pourquoi on serait cinq ?

- Oh pas tout de suite…

- Ah tu veux dire dans l'avenir…

- Oui… d'ici environ six mois et demi…

Kanon avait plongé ses prunelles vert sombre dans celles émeraude de l'Amazone. Il ne lisait aucune plaisanterie, que la vérité, la sincérité, l'inquiétude aussi mais surtout, surtout l'Amour. Elle lui hurlait son Amour uniquement avec ses yeux.

- Je suis enceinte, finit-elle par lui dire.

Il eut hoquet et sa respiration se bloqua dans sa poitrine. Il repoussa la table roulante qui était entre eux et s'approcha d'elle. Du bout des doigts, il toucha son visage. Il avait l'impression de la voir pour la première fois. Il la trouva encore plus belle qu'elle ne l'était alors. Doucement, il la prit dans ses bras, osant à peine la toucher.

- On va avoir un bébé, chuchota-t-il à son oreille.

- Oui mon amour, tu vas être papa.

- Je vais être papa, répéta-t-il comme pour se convaincre. Kayla si tu savais comme je t'aime !

Il prit son visage entre ses mains et l'embrassa comme jamais il ne l'avait embrassé. C'était un mélange de passion et d'adoration. Lui qui n'avait pas connu ses parents, qui avait souffert de leur absence, n'ayant que son frère pour unique famille, il allait être papa. Il croyait avoir trouvé le bonheur parfait avec Kayla et ses filles mais là, ça dépassait tout ce qu'il avait connu. Il laissa ses larmes couler, des larmes de joie et de bonheur. Elle était aussi émue que lui.

Il s'écarta d'elle un instant, et ouvrit son peignoir. Il posa sa main sur son ventre dans un geste empreint d'une telle douceur qu'elle eut un sanglot. Elle mit ses deux mains sur la sienne.

- Ce bébé, c'est le tien, répéta-t-elle encore.

- J'arrive pas à y croire. J'ai l'impression de vivre un rêve éveillé.

- Je t'aime Kanon.

Ils restèrent encore un long moment dans les bras l'un de l'autre, Kanon ne pouvant s'empêché de caresser et d'embrasser son ventre encore plat.

- Au fait c'est pour quand ? sursauta-t-il réalisant que c'était quand même un détail qui avait son importance.

- Avant le quinze mars.

- Ca me parait si loin…

- Ca va passer très vite, tu verras.

- Tu vas devoir faire attention.

- Aaah ! Tu vas pas commencer toi aussi comme Shion avec Mursia. J'ai déjà deux filles, ne l'oublie pas. Je sais ce que je dois faire.

- C'est normal que j'm'inquiète non ? se défendit-il.

- Mais oui, c'est normal, mais en l'occurrence ici, c'est moi qui ai le plus d'expérience en la matière, d'accord ?

- D'accord, mais moi c'est la première fois, alors ne m'en veux pas trop si j'patauge un peu.

- Ok ! Bon, j'en ai pas envie mais va falloir que j'y aille.

- Déjà ?

- Et oui mais samedi et dimanche je suis juste d'astreinte, on passe le week-end tous les deux si tu veux. Sans mes filles, juste toi et moi.

- Ca me convient tout à fait !

- Au fait, tu sais de quand date ma grossesse ?

- Hmm… c'est le genre de calcul qui m'file la migraine !

- Te souviens-tu d'une certaine soirée barbecue sur la plage ?

- C'est la première fois où on a fait l'Amour. Jamais je n'oublierai cette nuit.

- C'est cette nuit là que je suis tombée enceinte.

- Alors c'était vraiment une nuit spéciale !

- Oui, très spéciale…

Ils s'embrassèrent passionnément et furent incapables de s'arrêter. Kayla repoussa Kanon au fond du canapé pour s'asseoir sur lui. Elle ôta son peignoir de bain, lui laissant tout le loisir de la regarder. Il posa sa main sur un sein, dessinant la courbe. Son pouce passa sur la pointe dressée, provocant un gémissement. Kayla s'empala lentement sur la virilité qui s'était dressée sous ses caresses. Leurs bouches voraces dévoraient leur peau, traçant des rivières de feu toujours plus ardent. Répondant aux suppliques de la jeune femme, Kanon la prit brutalement. Elle voulait leur étreinte violente et passionnée comme leur Amour. Elle en avait envie, elle en avait besoin. Ils se donnèrent l'un à l'autre comme si c'était la dernière fois.

L'orgasme les faucha avec la même rudesse, puissant, presque bestial. Elle s'écroula dans ses bras, heureuse. Ils auraient pu rester ainsi jusqu'à la fin des temps, lui en elle, ne faisant qu'un, pour toujours. Les dernières ondes du plaisir s'estompèrent et la réalité reprit cruellement ses droits.

Après une nouvelle douche rapide, Kayla ouvrit un passage et Kanon rentra au Sanctuaire d'Athéna. L'Amazone gagna le mess des officiers et prit sa garde. Chacun de leur coté ne pensaient plus qu'au moment où ils se retrouveraient, dans quelques heures, ce week-end…

A suivre…

J'espère que ça vous a plu.


	25. Chapter 25

**Genre :** Romance/aventure avec de l'humour, enfin j'espère, de l'amour aussi Yaoi, bi, het, groupe. Un peu OOC. Les couples sont classiques.

**Rating :** +18 ans

**Spoiler :**Kanon est sur un petit nuage. Shaka fête son anniversaire. Un Verseau allume un Scorpion. Lemon Milo/Camus.

* * *

**Chapitre 25**

**Sanctuaire d'Athéna, même soir.**

Il était environ vingt et une heure lorsque Kanon annonça son arrivé au Temple des Poissons avec un éclat de cosmos. Il était sorti du passage devant le Temple du Grand Pope et ne se souvenait même pas comment il était arrivé chez Mikael. Encore sous le choc de la nouvelle, il avait un sourire béat aux lèvres, le regard dans le vague, l'esprit en proie à de multiples pensées, plus insensées les unes que les autres.

Il essayait d'imaginer Kayla avec un gros ventre, cette image le fit sourire. Ce serait une fille, forcément. Comment allaient-ils l'appeler ? Où vivraient-ils ? Au Temple des Gémeaux ou chez elle, au Palais Royal ?

Il avait fini par se retrouver devant la douzième Maison. Il entra et vit Camus et Milo confortablement assis sur le canapé, un digestif à la main. Kanon embrassa tout le monde et se laissa tomber sur un fauteuil.

- Tu veux boire quelque chose ? lui demanda Saga qui avait détecté une grande émotion dans l'aura de son jumeau avant tous les autres.

- Double whisky sec !

Mikael le regarda en soulevant un sourcil. Ce n'était pas le genre de Kanon de boire un alcool sans glace et encore moins un double. De plus il avait l'air complètement ailleurs.

- Ca va Kanon ? lui demanda Milo, qui lui aussi avait perçut le trouble de l'ex Marinas.

- Oui… oui ça va ! fit-il après quelques secondes de silence, comme si la question avait mis un temps infini à atteindre son cerveau. Mikael lui tendit son verre qu'il avala cul sec. Ses amis n'avaient plus aucun doute, Kanon était bizarre.

- T'es sûr que tu t'sens bien, insista son frère, inquiet.

- Oui… Y a aucun soucis, tout va bien, la vie est merveilleuse !

Quatre regards le dévisagèrent. Mais où était le Kanon qu'ils connaissaient ? L'homme chaleureux, ironique, le meneur qui avait pris les opérations en mains au Sanctuaire Sous-Marin ? L'homme fort qui avait abattu Rune et Radamanthe, qui avait résisté à la "Scarlet Needle" ?

Qui était donc ce doux rêveur, la bouche pleine de phrases toutes faites ? Le visage empreint d'une expression béate frisant même la niaiserie.

- Tu as passé une bonne journée ? s'enquit Camus, optant pour une approche détournée.

- Géniale ! On était tous les quatre, on a mangé sur la plage, joué avec les gamines, c'était super !

- Et c'est ça qui te mets dans un tel état ? fit Mikael, un peu narquois. On dirait que t'as vu la Madone comme dirait Angelo.

- La Madone, répéta Kanon, songeur, c'est un peu ça…

- Ma parole, il a pété les plombs ! railla le Scorpion.

Il se demandait comment il allait leur dire ça. Il avait besoin de le dire, de le crier, de le hurler même. Puis il songea que la manière la plus simple et la directe étant sans doute la meilleure.

- Saga, tu fais quoi aux environs de début mars de l'année prochaine ?

- Kanon, c'est quoi cette question à la con ?

- Non, parce que tu vois, comme j'vais être papa à peu près à cette époque, j'me demandais si tu t'sentais prêt à être tonton ?

Tous les Dieux de l'Olympe auraient pu attaquer le Sanctuaire à l'instant, dans le douzième Temple personne ne les auraient calculé.

Les regards des jumeaux étaient rivés l'un à l'autre. Saga, incrédule, cherchait la plaisanterie dans la voix de son frère, sans la trouver. Il mit sa main devant sa bouche, des larmes perlèrent à ses yeux. Une boule d'émotion lui serra la gorge. Il fut obligé de s'asseoir, la nouvelle lui avait scié les jambes. Kanon s'approcha pour le soutenir et le prit dans ses bras. Les trois autres ne disaient rien, les laissant tous les deux dans leur monde. Saga pleurait et Kanon se laissa gagner par l'émotion. Leur étreinte fut encore plus violente que le jour où ils s'étaient retrouvés vivant.

Au bout de quelques minutes, ils se calmèrent. Saga prit le visage de son frère entre ses mains et plongea à nouveau dans le miroir de ses yeux. Il sourit et embrassa Kanon sur le front, l'étreignant à nouveau.

- Tu vas être papa ?

- Et tu vas être tonton !

Ils se mirent à rire, un rire nerveux devenant joyeux et communicatif. Mikael, Camus et Milo rirent avec eux. Le Scorpion et le Verseau prirent le Gémeaux dans leur bras pour le féliciter, Mikael embrassant Saga, aussi heureux que lui.

Camus s'éclipsa et revint quelques minutes plus tard avec une bouteille de champagne.

- Mikael sort les flutes ! fit-il en ouvrant la bouteille. J'en garde toujours quelques unes pour des occasions spéciales !

Ils trinquèrent au futur papa, à la maman et au futur bébé. Ils avaient encore du mal à réaliser mais l'idée commençait à faire son chemin dans leurs esprits.

- Nous qui sommes des orphelins, commença Milo, avoir un enfant et surtout être présent pour lui c'est vraiment quelque chose de magnifique.

- Je peux pas m'empêcher de penser au danger qui nous menace, mais je sais que je ferai tout pour assurer l'avenir de ma fille.

- Tu sais déjà que c'est une fille ? s'écria Mikael, un peu surpris. C'est encore un peu tôt non ?

- Rappelles-toi que les Amazones ne mettent au monde que des filles, dit Camus.

- Ah oui, c'est vrai !

- J'ose même pas imaginer la puissance qu'aura cette petite. Un père Chevalier d'Or et une mère Amazone, plaisanta Saga.

- Hé ! Laisses-lui le temps de venir au monde et de grandir un peu ok ! Tu vas un peu vite en besogne ! protesta Kanon.

- Et Mursia attend des jumelles pour février, ne l'oublions pas.

- Tas raison Milo, reprit le Poissons. Finalement, je crois qu'on va tous être un peu des tontons !

- On va surtout devenir complètement gâteux quand les gosses seront là, railla Camus en finissant son champagne.

- On peut se joindre à vous ? fit la voix de Shion dans l'encadrement de la porte au coté de Dohko.

- Bien sûr, lança Mikael en les invitant à entrer d'une geste de la main.

- Il reste un peu de champagne, proposa Milo en leur tendant deux flutes qu'il remplit.

- Félicitations Kanon ! firent les deux nouveaux venus avec une franche accolade.

- Je me doutais bien de quelque chose de ce genre depuis quelques temps, fit Dohko.

- Comment ça ? lui demanda Kanon

- Quand Mursia est tombé enceinte, j'ai perçu un dédoublement dans son aura, expliqua la Balance. C'est une chose que je n'avais ressenti qu'une seule fois et ça avéré être exact. C'était avant la Guerre Sainte de 1743, un Chevalier d'Argent. Et chez Kayla j'ai ressenti la même chose.

- Tu peux savoir si c'est un garçon ou une fille ?

- Je suis pas voyante Milo ! plaisanta la Balance.

- Aux deux futurs papas ! s'exclama Camus qui était retourné prendre une autre bouteille de champagne.

- Et les futurs tontons, ça compte pas ? cria Milo provocant l'hilarité générale.

- En parlant de voyante, reprit Camus, je voudrais te demander quelque chose Shion.

- Je t'écoute.

- Hyoga voulait être avec moi quand je te parlerai mais tant pis.

- Qu'est-ce qui vous arrive ? demanda encore Shion, entraîné par le Verseau un peu à l'écart.

- La première fois que Milo et moi on a fait l'Amour, il s'est passé une chose étrange. Nos cosmos…

- … se sont mis à briller en échappant à votre contrôle, termina l'Atlante avec un sourire indéfinissable aux lèvres.

- Tu sais ce que c'est ? fit Camus, surpris.

- Ca s'appelle l'Union Parfaite.

- L'Union Parfaite ?

- Oui. Ca veut dire tout simplement que vous avez trouvé votre âme sœur. La moitié qui vous manque pour faire un être parfait. J'en suis heureux pour vous.

- Toi et Dohko…

- Nous aussi, à chaque fois. Tu me parlais de Hyoga ?

- C'est lui qui m'a posé la question. Ca c'est produit pour Shun et lui.

- Quoi donc ? demanda Kanon qui avait entendu la fin de la phrase de Camus. Qu'est-ce qui leur arrive à ces deux là ?

- Ils perdent le contrôle de leur cosmos quand ils font l'Amour, expliqua brièvement Camus.

- Kayla et moi aussi, ça nous arrive à chaque fois.

- Eh bien il semble que la Déesse Aphrodite nous a à la bonne, sourit Shion. Remercions-là.

- Shion vient de m'expliquer que c'est l'Union Parfaite, dit Camus. Ca veut dire qu'on a trouvé notre âme sœur.

- Ca je l'savais déjà, plaisanta Kanon.

- Oui mais cette manifestation en est la preuve visuelle. Ca se produit pour tous les couples qui ont découvert cette Union. Seulement chez nous ça se voit parce que nous maîtrisons nos cosmoénergies à un autre niveau que celui de simples humains. Chez certain ça n'arrive jamais et ce sont des couples qui tôt ou tard finiront par se séparer.

- Est-ce que ça peut disparaître ? s'inquiéta Camus

- Non. Tu pourras te séparer de Milo et te mettre en couple avec une autre personne, et même si tu aimes profondément et sincèrement cette personne, tu ne retrouveras jamais l'Union Parfaite.

Shion s'éloigna et rejoignit Dohko qui discutait avec Mikael et Milo. Kanon et Camus se regardèrent et le Verseau attira le Gémeaux dans ses bras pour le féliciter encore.

* * *

Il était minuit passé quand le Temple des Poissons redevint silencieux. Saga voulu raccompagner son frère jusqu'à la troisième Maison.

Ils descendaient les interminables marches lentement, sans se presser. Ce moment était à eux, ils étaient seuls.

- Tu peux pas savoir comme je suis heureux Kanon, je… je suis fou de joie !

- Et moi donc ! On a jamais connu nos parents, on était que toi et moi, et on a même fini par s'éloigner bêtement l'un de l'autre. J'ai cru que je te haïssais, mais en fait je t'avais emprisonné dans un petit coin de mon cœur. Un endroit secret, profond, auquel personne ne pouvait accéder. Tu a toujours été mon frère, mon jumeau, ma seule famille. Je ne parle pas des autres Chevaliers que je considère comme mes frères, mais toi… c'est toi ! Je sais pas si j'arrive à me faire comprendre !

- Je comprends, j'éprouve la même chose. Tu n'imagines pas comme je m'en suis voulu ne pas avoir pu résister à cette autre personnalité qui m'a brisée. Tout le mal que j'ai fait, que je t'ai fait. Je me voyais agir, mais ce n'était pas moi. A chaque fois qu'il a voulu te tuer pendant le temps où tu étais à la prison du Cap Sounion, j'ai réussi à l'en empêcher parce que tu étais mon frère et que dans ma folie, mon amour pour toi était la seule chose à laquelle je pouvais encore me raccrocher pour ne pas sombrer totalement.

- Avoir un enfant c'est la chose la plus merveilleuse et la plus extraordinaire qui pouvait nous arriver.

- Ca me touche que tu m'inclus dans ton bonheur comme si j'allais être moi aussi papa.

- Je ne conçois pas cet évènement sans toi à mes cotés. D'ailleurs je n'imagine plus rien sans ta présence.

- Ca faisait longtemps qu'on pas avait discuté comme ça ! s'exclama Saga au bout de quelque secondes, profondément ému par les paroles de son frère.

- C'est vrai, même si à chaque fois on se redit les mêmes choses.

- C'est parce qu'on a encore besoin de les entendre, ça nous rassure.

- Le jour où on ne fera plus ça, ça voudra dire qu'on c'est enfin pardonné à nous-mêmes.

- Alors on va encore discuter longtemps Kanon, parce que plus le temps passe et plus j'me dis que j'y arriverai jamais !

- Je sais, pour moi c'est pareil… Laisses-moi au Temple du Lion, tu dois tout remonter toi !

- Si tu veux.

Dans la cinquième Maison, ils se serrèrent l'un contre, un gros câlin comme quand ils étaient encore enfants. Un "Je t'aime" sortit simultanément de leur bouche, les faisant sourire. Ils se souhaitèrent une bonne nuit et se séparèrent.

* * *

Deux jours plus tard, Saori rentrait au Japon pour s'occuper de la Fondation Kido. Seiya l'accompagna avec Shiryu et Shunrei. Avant son départ, tous lui avaient souhaité son anniversaire. Les jumeaux avaient fait faire un médaillon en or de cinq centimètres de diamètre sur un millimètre d'épaisseur représentant la roue du zodiaque avec au centre un diamant. Cette pierre précieuse est associée à la lumière du soleil et représente la pureté, la fidélité et l'éternité. De plus, en grec, diamant signifie "indomptable". Quelle autre pierre aurait pu mieux convenir à Athéna ? Eternellement pure et fidèle aux valeurs qu'elle défend et indomptable face à ses ennemis. Emue aux larmes, elle avait longuement serré les jumeaux dans ses bras, les embrassant sans retenue. Athéna leur avait fait la promesse que ce bijou et son histoire se transmettraient à ses futures réincarnations.

* * *

L'anniversaire de Shaka approchait. Shura supervisait l'organisation dans le Temple de la Vierge, le seul à avoir un jardin assez grand pour accueillir une trentaine de personnes.

Comme à l'accoutumé, Kanon s'était chargé des préparatifs suivit d'un Capricorne nerveux et plus collant qu'une arapède, qu'il aurait volontiers, par moment, envoyé dans une autre dimension. Comme pour tous les autres anniversaires, sauf celui d'Angelo qui s'était déroulé chez les Amazones, le Gémeaux avait loué tout le matériel son et lumière et fait appel à un traiteur qui commençait à bien connaître ses drôles de clients du Sanctuaire.

Vers dix-sept heures, les invités commencèrent à arriver. Musique d'ambiance en fond, Kanon et Mikael s'étaient improvisés barmen, pendant que Mû accueillait les joyeux fêtards avec Saga.

Les premiers arrivés furent les Chevaliers et les Amazones. Radamanthe et Eaque s'étaient donnés rendez-vous avec Thétis et Xérétys sur le parvis du Palais du Grand Pope. Shun, Hyoga, Orphée et Thémis arrivèrent ensemble. Des Marinas se présentèrent bientôt à l'entrée de la sixième Maison. Il y avait Sorrento avec Mime, Bian et Bud ainsi qu'Isaak et Io. Quelques minutes plus tard, Albéric et Fenrir qui avait fait beaucoup d'effort et de progrès pour paraître moins sauvage au contact de Tylia, faisaient leur entrée.

Milo faisait l'aller retour entre le jardin et l'entrée du sixième Temple en se demandant où était Camus. Le Verseau était parti sans rien lui dire en début d'après-midi et le Scorpion n'aimait pas ça. Pour tout dire, il était franchement inquiet.

Radamanthe le voyant nerveux s'approcha de lui. Les relations étaient moins tendues que lorsqu'ils c'étaient revus au Sanctuaire Sous-Marin quand Kayla avait affronté Eaque.

- Dispute d'amoureux ? fit le Spectre, un tantinet arrogant.

- Non, il est juste en retard, rétorqua Milo, adoptant un air confiant parfaitement simulé.

- Va le chercher.

- Il n'est pas au Sanctuaire, je sens qu'il est à Athènes. Toi et Thétis ça à l'air d'être le grand Amour, enchaîna le Scorpion pour changer de sujet.

- On est bien ensemble. Elle a un caractère de cochon et c'est pire depuis que Poséidon l'a promu Générale du Dragon de Mers pour remplacer Kanon.

- Thétis Générale des Mers ? s'exclama le Gémeaux qui avait entendu la dernière phrase de Radamanthe.

- Et oui ! Mais elle le mérite, fit le Spectre, une pointe de fierté dans la voix.

- Je suis bien d'accord, poursuivit l'ex Marinas. Elle a le caractère qu'il faut pour cette charge.

- Eh ! Regardez qui arrive ! s'écria Saga en montrant la porte. Le roi de la fête !

Shaka venait de faire son entrée sous les applaudissements des invités. Kanon fila derrière la sono et envoya la musique à plein tube. Shura s'éloigna de son amant pour lui laisser la vedette. Le Chevalier de la Vierge pas vraiment habitué à être le point de mire, consentit quand même à garder les yeux ouverts pour ne rien rater de ce moment. Yalyn, une Amazone qui fêtait aussi son anniversaire, attrapa Shaka par la taille et se mit à danser avec lui. Le maître des lieux de se fit pas prier et se prêta volontiers à l'exercice avec un sourire qui n'était pas feint.

Ce fut le signal pour que tout le monde se mette à danser. Les barmen improvisés moins sollicités firent de même. Milo n'arrivait pas à apprécier, Camus n'était pas là. Il commençait à se sentir carrément grognon. Mikael, qui adorait son petit Scorpion, s'approcha de lui en dansant pour essayer de le dérider.

- Tu devrais demander à Shion ou Mû de le contacter, lui conseilla le Poissons. Ils ont des capacités fabuleuses maintenant.

- J'vousdrais pas qu'il croit que j'l'espionne ! se renfrogna Milo.

- Alors toi t'es vraiment con ! Ca fait des heures que tu sais pas où il est ! Tu crois pas que c'est normal de…

Mikael ne termina pas sa phrase. A l'entrée du jardin, Camus regardait la petite fête. Pour l'occasion, il avait revêtu un pantalon en cuir noir, moulant, des bottes avec une boucle argent, une ceinture cloutée. Sur sa hanche, accrochée dans les passants du pantalon, pendait une chaîne gousset en acier. Il portait un t-shirt noir qui lui découvrait le ventre, dévoilant ses splendides abdominaux, avec une veste également en cuir noir. Il avait un petit diamant à l'oreille droite. A chaque poignet, il y avait des bracelets cloutés en cuir comme la ceinture. Il était entièrement habillé en cuir jusqu'aux mitaines qu'il portait aux mains. Et autour de son cou, brillait le petit cristal de glace, cadeau des jumeaux.

Milo suivit le regard de Mikael et cru qu'il allait s'évanouir. Un instant, l'idée que le punch était assaisonné de substances illicites lui traversa l'esprit. Mais non, il se sentait l'esprit clair et était quasiment sûr d'avoir les yeux en face des trous. Il déglutit bruyamment faisant sourire Mikael. Le Scorpion avait aussi mis son pantalon en cuir, Camus adorait, et il savait que ça mettait son physique en valeur.

- Et y en a qui se demande encore comment j'ai pu tomber amoureux de lui ? murmura Milo d'une voix lointaine.

- Il est très sexy comme ça, lui confia Mikael.

- Sexy ? Non mais t'as vu c'qui dégage ? Il est à mourir ! J'ai jamais vu quelqu'un dégager autant de sensualité, de virilité et de charisme. Il est élégant, raffiné, …, beau. On dirait un top model ! Et il est à moi !

- Ben mon vieux, j'sens qui va faire chaud ce soir dans ton Temple ! plaisanta le Poissons en laissant le Scorpion en adoration devant l'homme de sa vie.

Milo se leva et s'approcha lentement de Camus qui ne l'avait pas encore vu. Puis il tourna la tête et croisa le regard de son compagnon. A l'air de prédateur qu'il avait sur le visage, Camus sut qu'il avait réussi à surprendre le Scorpion. Tout l'après-midi, il avait fait les boutiques d'Athènes pour trouver la veste, les mitaines et le t-shirt qui irait parfaitement avec son pantalon. Il dévisagea Milo, tout le temps que celui-ci mit à le rejoindre, d'un regard glacial et brulant à la fois.

- Tous ceux qui sont là vont tomber à la renverse en t'voyant ! le taquina Milo.

- Ah ouais ? Qu'est-ce tu fais encore debout alors !

Le Scorpion eut un instant d'hésitation puis comprit. Il entra dans le jeu de son amant et se laissa tomber sur sol déclenchant quelques rires. Camus passa dignement à coté de lui et se dirigea vers le bar où Saga lui servit un verre de punch.

- Hé ! Tu m'fais pas du bouche à bouche ? J'agonise ! cria Milo en voyant son amant l'ignorer royalement.

- Plus tard ! lui lança-t-il, un sourire en coin irrésistible.

- Tu vas l'rendre fou au Scorpion, lui fit Saga en riant. Tu sais qui lui en faut pas beaucoup pour s'enflammer !

- Tu crois que j'l'ignore ? Mais j'ai envie d'm'amuser ce soir. J'vais l'allumer !

- C'est lui qui va t'mettre le feu après ! fit Kayla d'une voie pleine de sous-entendus.

- A ta place, j'parierais pas là-d'ssus !

- Ouais ben viens pas t'plaindre si demain t'as du mal à t'asseoir ou si t'as les mâchoires douloureuses ! ironisa Naralys avec son humour grinçant, les faisant tous éclater de rire.

- Ta subtilité me bouleverse ma chère, ainsi que ta compassion pour ma personne ! lui répondit le Verseau du tac au tac avec un sourire charmeur à faire fondre le mur de glace sibérien.

Il revint vers Milo, posa une main sur sa hanche et l'embrassa aux coins des lèvres. Elles avaient le goût du punch et le sang de Milo ne fit qu'un tour.

- A quoi tu joues Gabriel ? lui murmura-t-il à l'oreille en déposant un baiser dans son cou.

- Au chat et à la souris. J'me sens d'humeur féline ce soir. J'ai envie de te rendre fou !

- C'est bon, t'as gagné ! J'suis fou, ça y est ! Je suis fou de toi !

- Non mon cœur, t'es encore loin du compte !

Et il le planta là pour aller danser avec Mursia dont le ventre s'arrondissait doucement. Ensuite, il arracha Kayla des bras du Gémeaux qui lui lança un regard noir bien vite remplacé par un sourire amical. Puis il se déhancha en compagnie de Shura, Kanon, Saga, Mikael, Mû et Angelo. Il dansait de façon sensuelle et suggestive ne quittant pas son Scorpion des yeux. Pour l'aguicher encore plus, il laissa Mikael se coller derrière lui, une main sur son ventre l'autre sur le haut de la cuisse. Saga aussi commençait à avoir chaud à les voir ainsi. Ils firent un numéro qui frisait l'érotisme devant un Milo à l'agonie. Mais il avait bien compris le manège et ne boudait pas son plaisir. Il adorait quand Gabriel lui faisait ce genre de plan. Ca ne lui arrivait pas souvent et le Scorpion en appréciait chaque seconde.

Finalement le petit spectacle prit fin. C'était tout de même Shaka le héros ce soir. Il ne fallait quand même pas lui voler la vedette. Camus se glissa derrière Milo et se colla à lui en l'embrassant dans le cou, le faisant frissonner.

- Camus, c'est quoi cette boucle d'oreille? demanda Mikael.

- Toi t'as une créole et tu poses la question ?

- C'est un vrai diamant ? s'écria Mursia qui les avait rejoint. Parce que vu sa taille…

- Au prix où j'l'ai payé j'espère bien

- Mais qu'est-ce que t'as pris de faire des trous dans ta jolie peau, mon cœur ? minauda Milo en rejetant la tête en arrière sur son épaule.

- Une envie. En fait j'ai acheté les deux boucles d'oreilles et je voudrais que tu portes l'autre …_ je sais que ça t'exciteras lorsque t'entendras le cliquetis de mes dents dessus quand je te mordillerai l'oreille, _termina mentalement le Verseau.

A cette évocation, Milo sentit la morsure du désir lui vriller le bas du ventre et il se mordit la lèvre. Il se colla davantage contre le torse de Camus et pressa ses fesses contre ses hanches. Le Gardien du onzième Temple qui n'était pas aussi glacial qu'il le laissait paraître s'écarta bien vite de quelques centimètres pendant qu'il était encore… présentable.

Kanon fit signe à Shura qu'il était temps de passer à l'ouverture des cadeaux. Shaka avait été sollicité toute la soirée. Il était heureux et ne se rendait même pas compte que ça se lisait sur son visage. Son Capricorne avait été aux petits soins, ses amis étaient là, Athéna et les Chevaliers absents lui avaient téléphoné. Il était content que Shura soit parvenu à le convaincre de rester au Sanctuaire pour fêter son anniversaire. D'aussi loin qu'il se souvienne, c'était la première fois. Et quelle première fois !

Il se dirigea vers la table couverte par une montagne de cadeaux. Il les ouvrit les uns après les autres, remerciant à chaque fois celui ou celle qui le lui offrait. Il pensait avoir terminé quand Saga s'approcha et lui tendit un petit paquet. Il l'ouvrit.

- Vous êtes vraiment pas croyables tous les deux ! fit le Chevalier de la Vierge en embrassant Saga et Kanon. Ce dernier pris la chaînette avec le pendentif pour la lui accrocher autour du cou. C'était un petit Bouddha avec deux aigues marines, comme pour la rose de Mikael, à la place des yeux. Shura s'approcha pour le regarder et passa machinalement ses doigts sur la petite épée en or qui pendait à son cou.

- Regarde, chuchota Saga à son frère, tous portent leur pendentif.

- Je sais, nous aussi, fit-il en caressant du bout des doigts la moitié du cœur gravé d'un S qu'il avait au cou. Je ne l'enlève que pour m'entraîner, j'ai peur de casser la chaîne et de le perdre.

- Je fais la même chose.

Kanon donna une claque affectueuse sur l'épaule de son frère et retrouva Kayla. Il embrassa la jeune femme et posa une main sur son ventre.

Shaka découpa son gâteau pendant que Shura et Naël sabraient les bouteilles de champagne à grands coups "d'Excalibur" Ils furent acclamés pour leur prestation. Camus aperçut Shion et Dohko avec Shun et Hyoga et se rappela qu'il avait dit au Cygne qu'il l'accompagnerait voir le Grand Pope concernant les pertes de contrôle sur les cosmos. Mentalement, il demanda à l'Atlante si c'était bien là le sujet de leur conversation, ce qu'il lui confirma. Il se surprit à regarder les autres couples, qu'ils soient homo ou hétéro, et se demanda s'il se produisait la même chose pour eux. Mais ce n'est pas une question aisée à aborder. Il vit Shun et Hyoga rejoindre rapidement Ikki et Parésia. Il s'en suivit une conversation, du moins lui sembla-t-il, au terme de laquelle le Phénix prit l'Amazone dans ses bras. L'oiseau de feu aurait-il, lui aussi, trouvé l'Union Parfaite ?

Hyoga n'avait pas oublié que Shun aussi fêtait son anniversaire. Avec les trois autres Chevaliers Divins, ils lui avaient offert une chaine en or semblable à celle d'Andromède dont les deux extrémités ornées d'un cercle et d'un triangle creux descendaient sur son cou. Ils avaient décidé de reprendre l'idée des Gémeaux à leur compte. Ikki avait eu une flamme stylisée et Hyoga une plume de cygne avec un peu de retard. Pour Shiryu se serait un dragon bien sûr, et pour Seiya, ils réfléchissaient encore.

Shaka avait été gâté. Il avait reçu des livres, des bijoux, des encens, des vêtements. Orphée lui avait même offert un tapis de méditation pour remplacer l'ancien qui était usé jusqu'à la trame. Thétis lui avait apporté un rosaire avec cent huit perles de corail et de nacre de couleur orangé. C'était symbolique, ces perles-là ne changeraient pas de couleur à la mort d'un Spectre.

Il avait passé la soirée à aller d'un groupe à l'autre, s'assurant que tout se passait pour le mieux, il avait été un hôte parfait. S'éloignant un instant de la foule, il se dirigea vers les Arbres Jumeaux de Sara. Il s'adossa au tronc et ferma les yeux. Il se sentait tellement bien, tellement heureux. Il toucha le Bouddha à son cou et des larmes perlèrent au bord de ses cils. C'était certainement le présent qui lui faisait le plus plaisir. Comment un simple objet pouvait-il renfermer autant de symbolisme ? Il faudra qu'il médite sur cette idée.

- Shaka ? Tu vas bien ?

Shura se tenait devant lui, l'air un peu inquiet. Il le dévisagea un long moment puis s'approcha et l'embrassa avec une ardeur et une passion que le Capricorne ne lui connaissait pas.

- Je me sens si vivant Shura, t'as pas idée. C'est grâce à toi. Si ce soir là, dans mon appartement, t'avais pas fait le premier pas, moi j'aurais jamais eu le courage.

- C'est pourtant toi qui m'as embrassé, répondit l'espagnol avec un sourire.

- C'que j'veux dire, c'est que tu as définitivement abattu les remparts derrière lesquels je me retranchais pour éviter d'éprouver des sentiments qui m'auraient fait mal. Je voyais suffisamment de gens souffrir à cause d'eux et je voulais pas que ça m'arrive. Mais aujourd'hui, ce sont ces mêmes sentiments qui font que j'me sens plus vivant que jamais. Avant j'étais comme mort, tu m'as ramené à la vie. L'Amour que tu as pour moi et l'Amour fraternel que me portent mes amis m'incite à vous aimer à mon tour, de tout mon cœur et de toute mon âme et c'est tellement bon, je pourrais plus jamais me passer de cet échange, j'ai besoin de ça. Shura, je t'aime et j'les aime plus qu'il ne m'est possible de le dire. Tu veux bien qu'on reste ici ? Nos orphelinats fonctionnent bien, on pourrait juste s'y rendre de temps en temps. J'aimerais qu'on reste au Sanctuaire, j'en ai besoin.

Shura l'avait écouté sans l'interrompre. A mesure que Shaka parlait, il sentait l'émotion lui serrer la gorge. L'indien avait réussi à mettre des mots sur ce que lui-même éprouvait sans parvenir à l'exprimer. Il essuya une larme au coin de son œil et regarda la Vierge dans les yeux.

- Je savais pas comment t'en parler. Je sais qu'tu tiens beaucoup à aller en Inde, j'attendais de trouver l'bon moment. Mais tu viens d'me tendre la perche. Moi aussi j'voudrais qu'on reste ici. J'ressens comme un manque quand j'suis trop longtemps loin du Sanctuaire.

Une lueur de joie fit briller les yeux de Shaka qui se jeta au cou de son amant. Ils restèrent longtemps comme ça, savourant cette étreinte.

- Quelque chose me dit, reprit Shaka, que nous s'rons bientôt tous de retour.

- J'aimerais t'offrir quelque chose, fit le Capricorne en sortant une petite boite de sa poche. Il l'ouvrit et en sortit un anneau en or.

- Le mariage homosexuel n'est pas encore entrer dans les mœurs, poursuivit-il, mais j'aimerais que tu l'portes. Moi je mettrai le second. Ils sont gravés à l'intérieur.

- Shura ! Mais ce sont des alliances ! s'écria le Chevalier de la Vierge qui n'en croyait pas ses yeux.

- Shaka, je t'aime plus que ma vie et si notre union ne peut pas être officielle, alors qu'elle soit au moins officieuse. Et ces alliances en seront le symbole.

- Moi aussi je t'aime plus que tout ! Bien sur que j'veux porter cet anneau !

Ils échangèrent les alliances et un long et profond baiser. Sur la face interne de l'anneau de Shaka était gravé : "S.C à S.V le 15.04.98. for ever." Shura du Capricorne à Shaka de la Vierge 15 avril 1998 pour toujours. Et sur celle de Shura : "S.V à S.C le 15.04.98. for ever."

- C'est le plus beau et le plus précieux des cadeaux que j'ai reçu ce soir, murmura Shaka.

- Il nous manque les témoins, mais j'voulais ce moment rien qu'à nous, lui confia le Capricorne.

- Les Arbres Jumeaux ont été nos témoins et c'est bien suffisant.

Ils revinrent, main dans la main, parmi les invités qui commençaient à s'en aller. Il était plus de deux heures du matin quand ils furent enfin seuls dans le Temple. Ils allèrent se coucher et échangèrent pendant de longues heures cet Amour qu'ils recevaient et qu'ils offraient, considérant cette nuit un peu comme leur nuit de noces.

* * *

Shion et Dohko s'arrêtèrent au Temple de la Balance en souhaitant bonne nuit aux quatre derniers Chevaliers qui devaient encore monter quelques volées de marches. Tout le long du chemin qui les amenait vers les deux dernières Maison du Zodiaque, Saga, Mikael, Camus et Milo n'arrêtèrent pas de se provoquer. L'attitude du Verseau avait donné des idées au Poissons qui jouait avec un Gémeaux au bord de l'apoplexie. L'alcool l'avait complètement désinhibé et la présence de Milo et Camus ne faisait qu'ajouter à son excitation. Il avait ouvert sa chemise, passant ses mains dans ses cheveux, sur son torse, ses hanches, ses fesses et même son sexe. Il faisait courir sa langue sur ses lèvres. Saga tentait de rester calme et continuait à monter les marches lentement sans le quitter des yeux. Mikael lui tournait autour, se collant à son dos, s'éloignant pour revenir le caresser.

Milo et Camus riait de le voir faire et encore plus de la tête du Gémeaux. Il réussit à attraper une main du suédois et le bloqua entre son corps et une colonne. Il l'embrassa à pleine bouche, faisant courir ses mains sur son corps. Il laissa ses lèvres pour son cou et pressait ses hanches contre les siennes, arrachant des soupirs de plaisirs à Mikael.

- Mais c'est qu'y s'rait capable de m'violer, l'animal ! s'écria-t-il en éclatant d'un rire qui se termina en gémissement.

- Fallait pas m'provoquer ! gronda Saga dans son cou.

- J'adore te provoquer !

Milo éclata de rire mais redevint très vite sérieux lorsqu'il vit le regard que lui lançait Camus. Tel un prédateur en chasse, il s'avançait vers le Scorpion qui montait les marches à reculons, ne sachant s'il devait être ravi ou effrayé. Le regard du Verseau était insondable. Le Scorpion se retrouva contre la roche, toute fuite était impossible. Alors il fit face au terrible chasseur qui s'avançait dangereusement vers lui.

A son tour Camus le bloqua avec son corps. Il prit ses mains et les coinça d'une poigne ferme de chaque coté de sa tête. Il prit ses lèvres brutalement, merveilleusement, pour un baiser dont seul le français avait le secret et qui faisait perdre la tête à Milo. Il descendit un peu sur ses jambes pour remonter en se frottant d'une manière indécente au grec. Il léchait son cou, son épaule qu'il avait dénudée. Milo n'en pouvait plus, il était en train de se faire dévorer vivant. Rassemblant tout ce qui lui restait de volonté, il repoussa le français et passa à son tour en mode prédateur.

- A nous deux ! fit-il en avançant vers le Verseau.

Camus ôta sa veste, son t-shirt, qu'il coinça dans la ceinture de son pantalon dans son dos et remis sa veste. Il était encore plus irrésistible comme ça. C'est lui reculait maintenant. En zigzagant, il tentait de se soustraire aux mains de Milo qui voulait l'attraper à son tour pour lui faire subir le même traitement.

Le Temple du Verseau apparut et tout en pénétrant à l'intérieur, ils entendirent le rire et les cris de Mikael qui s'enfuyait en courant vers son Temple, poursuivit par un Gémeaux chauffé à blanc. Camus jeta son t-shirt sur le canapé à coté de sa veste qu'il déposa soigneusement sur l'accoudoir. Milo enleva sa chemise. D'un même geste, ils se déchaussèrent. Chacun se délecta de l'image sensuelle et sexy de l'autre. Comment rester insensible face à deux hommes aux corps magnifiquement sculptés, seulement vêtus de leur pantalon en cuir ? Impossible ! Ils étaient un appel au viol ! Il émanait d'eux un magnétisme animal presque palpable.

Milo avançait toujours sur Camus qui mit un coup de pied dans la porte et pénétra dans la chambre à reculons. Alors que le Scorpion y entrait à son tour, le Verseau bondit et plaqua son amant contre le mur. Le contact de leur peau brulante les électrisa. D'un coup de rein, Milo se libéra et inversa les rôles. Leurs mains parcouraient leur corps, folles, semant le désir et la passion dans chaque fibre de leur être. Leurs bouches léchaient leur peau, l'embrassait, la mordait. Leur respiration haletante augmentait le plaisir. C'était un combat, une lutte, un jeu où il n'y aurait que des gagnants.

- Tu veux qu'se soit brutal ? souffla Milo à l'oreille de Gabriel avant de la lécher.

- Et toi !

Le Scorpion griffa le dos de son amant pour toute réponse, lui arrachant un sursaut de douleur et de plaisir mêlés. Il lui enleva son pantalon alors que lui gardait le sien. Il caressa son membre d'une main, pinçant un téton de l'autre. Gabriel gémissait. Il était nu, à sa merci, et il adorait ça. Brusquement, il se retrouva face au mur. Le Scorpion se frottait contre ses fesses, il sentait le cuir sur sa peau délicate, cette sensation lui cingla les reins et le ventre. Il devina la main de Milo entre leur corps pour ouvrir sa fermeture éclair. Puis la colonne de chair chaude et dure se glissa entre ses fesses, coulissant entre elles. Le grec porta ses doigts à sa bouche, puis les insinua dans le corps de Gabriel qui poussa un râle de plaisir pendant que lui avait passé sa main dans son dos et caressait le sexe de Milo.

- J'vais te prendre debout… contre ce mur, haleta le Scorpion d'une voix chargée de stupre.

- Prends-moi… tout d'suite !

- Attends, je risque de t'faire mal !

- Prends-moi Milo ! J'en peux plus !

Gabriel avait grondé comme un fauve. Il se cambra contre les hanches de son amant qui ne se fit pas prier. Il se plaça de façon à pénétrer ce corps brulant. Il progressa lentement, mais Gabriel ressentait de la douleur. Il s'arrêta un instant.

- Continuuue…, soupira le Verseau.

Il poursuivit toujours avec beaucoup de lenteur lorsque que Gabriel s'empala brutalement sur son membre leur arrachant un cri de douleur pour l'un et de plaisir pour l'autre. Il entama lui-même les mouvements de va et vient, grimaçant sous le pincement provoqué par l'intrusion.

- Tu veux qu'j'arrête ?

- Nooon ! C'est trop boooon !

Milo caressa son dos, son ventre pour essayer de lui faire oublier un peu cette brûlure. Mais le Verseau venait lui-même cogner brutalement ses fesses contre lui. Alors, il décida de le satisfaire. Ses coups de reins furent plus violents. A chaque fois, il projetait son amant contre ce mur. Il poussa le vice jusqu'à maintenir son sexe baissé avec une main pour l'empêcher de jouir.

- T'en veux encore ?

- Haan… oui… plus vite…

- T'aime c'que j'te fais ?

- Ouiii… j'aime çaaaah…

Milo accéléra ses mouvements. De sa main libre, il pinça un téton provocant un cri de souffrance et de délice. Gabriel était au bord de l'extase. Il fantasmait depuis longtemps sur cette façon de faire l'Amour. En fait c'était plus une façon de baiser que de faire l'Amour, mais il en avait envie et il savait que Milo se prêterait au jeu.

- Tu m'sens en toi ?

- Mmm… ouiii… j'te sens bien…

- J'vais jouir en toi… au fond de toi…

- Aaanh… vas-y ouiii…

Milo se déchaîna, ses coups de boutoirs étaient frénétiques. Un hurlement sortit de sa gorge alors qu'il se libérait dans l'intimité de Gabriel. Ses soubresauts secouaient leurs deux corps. Il s'appuya sur le dos du Verseau, les jambes tremblantes. Leurs cosmos se mirent à briller.

- Putain Gabriel ! Qu'est-ce tu nous as fait là ? murmura-t-il en s'affaissant au sol.

- Parce que tu crois que c'est fini ?

Il aida le Scorpion à se relever, mais à la surprise de celui-ci, il le fit basculer sur le lit sans ménagement. Milo se demandait ce que son amant avait encore en tête. Gabriel s'approcha du pied du lit. Il commença à caresser son corps, passant ses mains langoureusement sur son ventre, sa poitrine. L'une remonta dans son cou tandis que l'autre descendait sur son sexe. Il l'empoigna et se masturba lentement, sous les yeux exorbités d'un Milo soufflé par l'érotisme de la scène. Son corps réagissait à nouveau, il se mit à genoux sur lit. Il avait l'impression de mieux voir et il ne voulait en perdre aucune miette.

Gabriel se plaça devant lui et continua son numéro. Le Scorpion posa une main sur sa cuisse, incapable de résister et leva les yeux vers lui. Le Verseau caressa son visage et passa une main derrière sa nuque. Il se baissa pour l'embrasser.

- Prends-moi dans ta bouche ! susurra-t-il à son oreille, ravalant les termes plus crus qu'il avait à l'esprit, et raffermissant sa prise sur le cou.

Encore des mots qui ravageaient les sens et faisaient flamber le désir. Le Scorpion ouvrit la bouche et engloutit son amant jusqu'à la garde. Le français poussa un gémissement qui se termina en râle profond. Lui qui attendait toujours sa délivrance eut du mal à ne pas se libérer immédiatement. Alors que Milo entamait ses caresses, il serra la base de sa virilité pour retarder l'orgasme. Une main toujours sur la nuque du grec, il bougeait ses hanches, entrant et sortant de cette bouche qu'il aimait tant embrasser.

Au bout de plusieurs longues minutes, il stoppa ses mouvements. Il poussa Milo et le retourna sur le ventre. Il s'assit à califourchon sur ses fesses, frottant son sexe d'un mouvement impudique. Il s'allongea sur son dos, suivit le dessin des muscles des bras et des épaules avec ses doigts et sa bouche. Il mordilla l'oreille, laissa un suçon sur l'omoplate tout en continuant à presser son bassin sur les fesses rondes et fermes. Le Scorpion subissait et il aimait, de temps en temps, se sentir soumis au bon plaisir de son amant. Il était noyé dans un océan d'émotions contradictoires. Il voulait continuer à le laisser faire et en même temps il voulait reprendre le contrôle de la situation. Mais Gabriel ne lui laissa pas le choix. Il sentit un doigt s'introduire en lui, le caressant de l'intérieur. Deux autres suivirent, lui arrachant un sursaut et un petit cri d'inconfort. Mais lorsque Gabriel entra en lui, son corps s'arqua sous la douleur. Bien vite elle disparut, pour laisser la place à un plaisir indicible. A califourchon sur les fesses de Milo, le Verseau se rallongea sur son dos. Il embrassa le cou, les épaules, il mordait parfois, laissant la trace de ses dents.

- Alors… ça t'plait ?

- Han ouiii… t'arrêtes paaaaaas…

- T'as mal ?

- Un… peu… mais c'est trop booon… ouiiii…

Milo haletait, sous les coups de reins de plus en plus puissants. Il avait l'impression que ça ne s'arrêterait jamais. Il ne voulait surtout pas que s'arrête. Gabriel était infatigable. Celui-ci se redressa sur ses genoux et empoigna les hanches de son amant pour les relever légèrement et se glissa au milieu de ses jambes. Le Scorpion avait la tête dans les draps, les fesses relevées et les jambes écartées. Le français sentit son désir monter encore de plusieurs crans à la vue de cette position indécente, presque vulgaire.

- Moi aussi je vais jouir au fond de toi ! fit le français entre deux coups de reins.

- Aaah ouiii ! Vas-y ! Plus foooooort ! haleta le grec en soupirant bruyamment.

Gabriel accéléra la cadence. Ses coups de reins étaient violents. Il passa sa main sur le ventre de Milo à la recherche de son membre raidi par l'excitation. Il le caressa, lui imprimant des va et vient au même rythme. Il se savait à bout de résistance et sentit la jouissance enfler dans son corps et se concentrer dans son ventre. Un cri unique retentit dans la chambre alors que Gabriel plongeant au plus profond de son corps, se répandait par à-coups entre les reins de Milo qui s'épancha dans sa main. A nouveau, leurs cosmoénergie échappèrent à tout contrôle.

Le Scorpion s'affalât sur les draps, le Verseau sur son dos. Epuisés, vidés, ils mirent de longues minutes à retrouver un souffle régulier, émergeant peu à peu de cet océan de débauche et de stupre dans lequel le fantasme de Gabriel les avait plongés. Il dégagea Milo de son poids et ils s'enlacèrent avec leur bras, avec leurs jambes, échangeant un baiser sulfureux à en perdre la raison.

- Je t'aime si fort Gabriel ! Tu coules dans mes veines comme une drogue ! Je suis dépendant de toi ! Complètement accro !

- Moi aussi mon amour, j't'aime très fort. Si j'ai pas ma dose quotidienne de Scorpion, j'me transforme en poussière d'étoiles !

Par la fenêtre entrouverte, ils entendirent deux cris provenant du dernier Temple. Ils se regardèrent et éclatèrent de rire.

- Que j'les entende pas dire demain qu'on a fait du bruit ! hoqueta Milo en deux rires.

- Je crois que Naralys n'avait pas tout à fait tord, fit le Verseau avec un petit rire.

- A propos d'quoi ?

- Demain on va avoir du mal à s'asseoir !

- Faut avouer qu'on y a pas été d'mains mortes ! Mais c'était vraiment trop bon !

Ils furent pris d'un nouveau fou rire qui leur coupa la respiration pendant un long moment. Quand ils se calmèrent, ils recommencèrent à s'embrasser tendrement.

- T'en as encore beaucoup des fantasmes comme ça ? demanda Milo, d'une voix câline.

- Quelques uns mais j'dirais rien.

- Tu peux m'faire des plans d'ce genre tant qu'tu veux !

- Je prends note.

Ils finirent par s'endormir. Une Maison plus haut, deux autres Chevaliers sombraient également dans les bras de Morphée, après avoir fait l'Amour contre toutes les colonnes du Temple et dans toutes les pièces de l'appartement.

Cette nuit là, l'Amour recouvrit le Sanctuaire d'Athéna de ses voiles doux et vaporeux. Qu'il soit passionnel ou simplement platonique, l'Amour est un sentiment auquel nul ne peux résister… pas même les Dieux. L'Empereur des Ténèbres lui-même passait toutes ses nuits dans les bras d'une Reine des Amazones…

Et sa propre nièce, dans ceux d'un de ses Chevaliers Divins…

A suivre…

J'espère que vous avez aimé.


	26. Chapter 26

**Genre :** Romance/aventure avec de l'humour, enfin j'espère, de l'amour aussi Yaoi, bi, het, groupe. Un peu OOC. Les couples sont classiques.

**Rating :** M

**Spoiler :**Exploration de ce monde étrange, anniversaire de Milo et d'Aïoros. Gaïa disparait, les Amazones sont révélées aux Dieux. Bonne lecture.

* * *

**Chapitre 26**

**Sanctuaire d'Athéna, fin octobre 1998.**

L'anniversaire de Dohko fut fêté en petit comité, comme l'avait souhaité la Balance, juste avec les Chevaliers et les Amazones. Les jumeaux lui avaient offert un pendentif en or représentant l'idéogramme du tigre avec un diamant. Et les Chevaliers Divins avaient trouvé un magnifique Dragon avec deux perles de jade à la place des yeux pour Shiryu.

Quelques jours plus tard, Shion avait demandé aux Atlantes de le rejoindre dans son bureau pour faire le point sur les souvenirs qui émergeaient de leur mémoire ancestrale sans qu'ils les sollicitent et qui provoquaient des absences qui, au début, avaient inquiété leurs proches. Le Grand Pope voulait faire le point sur les souvenirs issus de leur culture. Et force était de constater qu'il y avait une grande quantité de connaissance.

Sans se consulter, ils avaient, tous les six, tenté de faire ressurgir les informations relatives à la disparition de l'Atlantide. Chacun sentait à sa façon qu'il y avait là des données d'une importance vitale mais ils n'auraient su dire pourquoi. C'était une sensation, comme un pressentiment.

Au fur et à mesure de ses réflexions et de ses méditations, Shion avait eu une idée qui lui faisait horreur. Mais son devoir était de protéger Athéna par tous les moyens pour qu'elle continue à veiller sur la terre. La mort dans l'âme, il se résigna à faire part de son idée à ses cinq compatriotes.

- Mursia, serais-tu capable de retrouver cette dimension ? demanda le Pope, bien conscient de ce que cela impliquait pour la jeune femme.

- Tu veux que j'y retourne ? cria-t-elle, ne pouvant croire ce qu'elle venait d'entendre.

- Non, je veux juste savoir si tu peux retrouver la dimension ?

La jeune femme se calma, passant machinalement une main sur son ventre arrondi, geste qui n'échappa à personne et surtout pas à Shion. Elle s'approcha de la fenêtre et regarda les Douze Maisons qui s'étageaient plus ou moins régulièrement sous le Palais.

- Pourquoi veux-tu savoir cela ?

- Je pourrais le demander à Saga, mais tu es là.

- Tu ne réponds pas à ma question, Shion.

Les yeux verts de la jeune femme lançaient des éclairs de colère contenue. Elle fixait le Grand Pope comme si elle voulait le clouer au mur derrière lui.

- J'aimerais envoyer quelques Chevaliers pour faire une reconnaissance des lieux et peut-être nous en apprendre plus sur ce monde. Plus nous en saurons, mieux nous pourrons combattre.

- Tu veux envoyer des Chevaliers là-bas après avoir entendu le récit qu'en ont fait Saga, Albéric et Mursia ? fit Belta pas tout à fait certaine d'avoir bien compris les intentions du Grand Pope.

- Exactement. Mais je ne ferai appel qu'à des volontaires. Je vais demander à Hadès de voir si des Spectres veulent participer à cette… reconnaissance. Leur puissance ne sera peut-être pas de trop. Alors Mursia, est-il possible pour toi ou Saga de retrouver cette dimension ?

- Oui, nous pouvons le faire. Mais je te dis de suite que je n'irai pas. Je veux bien aider les jumeaux à ouvrir une brèche s'ils ont besoin de moi mais c'est tout. Je ne remettrai pas les pieds là-bas. Et c'est non négociable.

- Je ne te demande rien. Tu as répondu ma question. Kiki, ou en es-tu de tes recherches dans la Cité d'Atlantis ?

- J'ai une dizaine de Chevaliers de Bronze et d'Argent qui m'aident dans ma tâche mais pour l'instant on en est toujours au recensement. Il y a tellement de choses à répertorier que c'est pas demain la veille qu'on pourra étudier ce qu'on a découvert. Mais on bosse bien et tout le monde est très motivé. Poséidon me prête des Marinas et j'ai quelques Amazones, ils sont tous très efficaces.

- Pénétrer dans la Cité n'a pas posé de problème ?

- Non. A partir du moment que je reste à cheval sur la porte, le passage reste ouvert.

- Bien. Avons-nous d'autres infos de notre mémoire concernant les raisons de la disparition de l'Atlantide ?

- C'est lié au Cristal, nous le savons, déclara Orlyna qui, pour l'instant, était resté silencieuse. Mais il n'y a pas que ça.

- Qu'est-ce que te fais dire ça ? lui demanda sa mère.

- Une impression. C'est lié à l'affaiblissement du Cristal provoqué par la diminution du nombre d'Atlantes sur l'ile. Mais je sens qu'il y autre chose.

- Ces souvenirs sont difficiles à interpréter, fit Mû. Mais je me demande si alimenter à nouveau le Cristal ne risque pas nous faire revivre le cataclysme qui a fait disparaître notre peuple.

- Tant que nous n'en saurons pas plus, nous n'avancerons pas, rétorqua Kiki d'un ton las. Je suggère que l'on fasse des séances d'explorations de la mémoire ensemble. Nous n'avons jamais retenté l'expérience depuis la grotte.

- C'est une bonne idée, approuva Mû suivit des jumelles et de leur mère.

- Je ne pourrais peut-être pas me joindre à vous à chaque fois, regretta Shion.

- Nous n'avons qu'à prévoir une heure précise et nous débrouiller pour être disponible à ce moment là, proposa Orlyna.

Tous furent d'accord et décidèrent de se voir tous les jours après le diné dans la grotte, en présence de Kamryl pour les surveiller, comme la première fois.

- Belta, peux-tu relayer ma demande de volontariat pour explorer ce monde auprès des Amazones ?

- Je le ferai. Elles savent toutes de quoi il retourne. Elles prendront leur décision en connaissance de cause.

- Je m'occupe des Chevaliers. Vous avez quelque chose à ajouter ? Non ? On se retrouve ce soir dans la grotte alors.

* * *

Shion s'annonça au Temple des Poissons où il avait demandé à Kanon de le rejoindre pour voir Saga. Ils entrèrent tous les deux dans le salon après que Mikael leur ait ouvert. Il expliqua rapidement son idée devant un Saga qui se décomposait à mesure que le Pope parlait. 

- Shion ! Retourner là-bas c'est de la pure démence ! s'écria-t-il en se tournant vers la roseraie qui s'étendait sous la fenêtre.

- C'est pour cela que je fais appel à des volontaires. Je n'impose rien.

- Et si tu demandais à Hadès et Poséidon d'accompagner ceux qui seront assez fous pour y aller ? suggéra Mikael qui suivait la conversation depuis la cuisine tout en préparant le déjeuné.

- C'était aussi mon intention. Et Athéna vous autorise à utiliser "l'Athéna Exclamation" si c'est nécessaire pour vous sortir de là.

- Radamanthe ne serait pas de trop, fit Kanon, sa "Greatest Caution" est plutôt redoutable. Je sais de quoi je parle.

- J'ai besoin de volontaire dont la puissance est capable de dévaster un monde pour protéger le notre. C'est chez nous qu'il vienne chercher leurs victimes. Nous ne devons avoir aucune pitié. Mais je le répète, je ne veux que des volontaires.

- Tu vas demander aussi aux Marinas et aux Guerriers Divins d'Asgard ? lui demanda encore Saga.

- Je vais le faire cet après-midi.

Ils déjeunèrent tous les quatre en poursuivant sur le même sujet et tombèrent d'accord sur le fait que Mursia et Kayla ne seraient pas du voyage. Kanon se demandait déjà comment il allait annoncer ça à son Amazone. Parce que, lui, il était déjà volontaire et le fit savoir à Shion lorsqu'ils quittèrent le Douzième Temple.

* * *

Quelques jours plus tard, Shion avait réuni plus de volontaires qu'il ne l'aurait cru. Poséidon avait déclaré qu'il accompagnerait le groupe composé de Kanon, qui s'était fait incendier par une Kayla en furie mais qui avait fini par se rendre à ses arguments, de Saga qui ne voulait pas laisser son frère affronter ça tout seul, de Mû, d'Orlyna, de Xérétys, de Bian, de Camus, de Shun dont la "Nebula Strom" ne serait pas de trop, de Hyoga, de Krishna, de Radamanthe et de Hagen qui maitrisait aussi bien la chaleur que le froid. 

Douze guerriers et un Dieu pour faire une reconnaissance dans un monde où règne l'horreur la plus innommable. Si les cauchemars de Saga et de Mursia avaient fini par s'arrêter, Albéric en faisait encore malgré l'intervention de Shion. Se débarrasser de mauvais rêves qui n'ont aucun ancrage dans la réalité c'est une chose, mais pour le Guerrier Divin de Delta, ils prenaient naissance dans un vécu bien réel. Sa fierté en avait pris un coup. Lui qui était un Guerrier puissant et redoutable, il s'éveillait la nuit en hurlant de terreur. Il avait accepté l'assistance de Shaka qui avait tenté de l'aider par des exercices de méditation et beaucoup de psychologie et si les progrès se faisaient sentir, Albéric n'était pas encore sorti d'affaire. Sur les conseils du Chevalier d'Or de la Vierge, Hilda n'avait rien dit à son Guerrier. Pour lui, Hagen était simplement parti aider les Atlantes à fouiller les ruines de leur ville engloutie. La Prêtresse d'Odin avait même songé à demander aux jumeaux d'utiliser le "Gen Rô Mao Ken" pour maîtriser l'esprit d'Albéric et ainsi bloquer ses souvenirs en coupant l'approvisionnement des rêves par les souvenirs de son passage dans ce monde, mais Saga lui avait bien expliqué que tôt ou tard, il faudrait libérer Albéric de cette entrave sélective pour ne pas risquer des séquelles mentales irréversibles. Il valait mieux qu'Albéric affronte ses démons de suite. Quand on tombe de cheval, il faut remonter immédiatement. Plus facile à dire qu'à faire…

* * *

**Lundi 2 novembre 1998, une ile déserte au milieu de l'océan Pacifique…**

Pour plus de sécurité, le petit groupe s'était téléporté aussi loin que possible de toute civilisation. Tous avaient endossé leurs armures, même Poséidon.

- N'oubliez pas, commença celui-ci, que votre priorité c'est votre sécurité. On reste tous ensemble.

Il lut l'approbation sur tous les visages et se tourna vers Saga et Mursia pour qu'ils ouvrent une brèche. Soudain Dohko se matérialisa à leurs cotés avec Milo et Ikki que Kiki venait de les téléporter.

- Je vous accompagne ! Les armes de la Balance ne seront peut-être pas de trop. Mais je ne peux les prêter qu'aux Chevaliers d'Athéna.

- Dohko, sois prudent ! fit Shion en prenant le visage de son amant entre ses mains et plongeant son regard rose dans celui de l'homme de sa vie. _"Je t'aime ! Reviens-moi !"_ ajout-t-il mentalement. Ils s'embrassèrent et la Balance rejoignit les autres.

Saga et Mursia se concentrèrent. Leur cosmos s'enflamma, ils levèrent une main au-dessus de leur tête.

- Another Dimension !

Une violente bourrasque de vent balaya toute la petite ile. Une sphère d'éclairs crépitant se forma et le vortex s'ouvrit. Sans attendre, ils s'engouffrèrent à l'intérieur et disparurent aux yeux de ceux pour qui une effroyable attente venait de commencer.

- C'est bientôt mon anniversaire, fit le Scorpion d'une voix tendue, j'espère qu'ils vont penser à me ramener un trophée de là-bas.

- Milo, tu m'écœures ! lui lança Mursia avec une grimace de dégoût. Si tu avais la moindre idée de ce qu'ils vont rencontrer, tu dirais pas ça !

- Je voulais juste plaisanter, détendre l'atmosphère.

- Ouais, ben c'est rater ! grinça Ikki en s'asseyant à l'ombre, sur le tronc d'un cocotier qui se couchait sur le sable.

- Mursia, tu ne veux pas rentrer ? demanda le Grand Pope à la jeune femme qui, visiblement, faisait des efforts pour ne pas montrer son inquiétude.

- Non. Ma sœur est là-bas et je veux la voir revenir. Je ne sens plus son cosmos, j'ai l'impression qu'on m'a coupé en deux. C'est horrible comme sensation.

**Pendant ce temps, dans l'autre monde…**

Ils étaient arrivés groupés, à proximité de ce qui semblait être les ruines d'une construction gigantesque. Ca ressemblait un peu au Royaume d'Hadès. Il régnait une chaleur étouffante. Des nuages d'un rouge sombre glissaient dans un ciel dont la couleur se déclinait du blanc au noir en passant par toutes les nuances de rouge et d'orange. Une odeur indéfinissable et fétide flottait dans l'air, un mélange de sang, de chairs brulées ou en décomposition, d'excréments. Des fractures du sol, jaillissaient, par intermittence, des geysers de vapeur pestilentielle.

Instinctivement, ils s'étaient cachés derrière les décombres en camouflant leurs cosmos. Seul Poséidon lança sa perception pour chercher une présence hostile. Et il ne fut pas déçu. A Seulement quelques centaines de mètres de leur position, il détecta des êtres vivants. Il ordonna leur progression.

Un pont en ruine se dressa devant eux. Il enjambait une rivière au courant calme. Mais ce n'était pas de l'eau qui coulait, c'était du sang, épais, poisseux à l'odeur métallique. Dans les légers remous, des débris organiques crevaient la surface. Orlyna eu un haut le cœur et vomit. Hagen ne résista pas non plus, tout comme Shun et Bian.

La rivière de sang emportait des restes déchiquetés de corps. Impossible de dire s'ils étaient humains ou pas.

D'un bond, ils passèrent sur l'autre rive. Saga se tétanisa. Ses yeux écarquillés par l'horreur regardaient ce qui venait d'apparaître devant eux. Kanon, sentant la panique envahir son frère s'approcha de lui et regarda dans la même direction. Il comprit.

- Qu'est-ce qui lui arrive? demanda Camus.

- Il a rêvé de cet endroit et il voyait Mikael se faire torturer ! répondit Kanon d'une voix sourde. J'ai vu son rêve.

- Merde ! Faudrait pas qui nous lâche maintenant ! s'inquiéta sincèrement Bian.

- J'vous lâcherai pas ! C'est juste que j'm'y attendais pas !

- Si je me souviens bien du rêve, poursuivit Kanon, il doit y avoir une immense potence, un peu comme celle qu'on trouvait au moyen âge, avec des corps attachés.

_- Alors on avance !_ tonna la voix de Poséidon dans leur tête à tous.

Effectivement, arrivés en haut d'une colline cette "potence" se dressait sous leurs yeux. Des dizaines d'être vivants étaient là, entravés et subissaient des tortures effroyables. Mais ce à quoi ils ne s'attendaient pas, c'était ce qui s'étendait au-delà.

Des centaines de potences identiques couvraient une immense plaine au pied d'une chaine de montagnes. Un grondement semblait s'élever des lieux. Les plaintes, les gémissements, les cris et les hurlements de peur et de douleur de milliers et de milliers victimes torturées étaient à l'origine de ce grondement qui vous vrillait le crâne comme un ultrason. Impossible d'y échapper. Pour la première fois, ils purent observer les créatures qui peuplaient ce monde et ils eurent peur.

- Ce sont bien eux qui vous ont attaqué ? demanda Poséidon à Saga.

- Oui. Nous sommes arrivés directement dans l'une des cages et ils n'ont pas aimé qu'on en sorte. Mais on a pas vu tout ça ! On essayait de sauver notre peau !

Les créatures étaient nettement plus grandes qu'eux, peut-être bien faisaient-elle dans les deux mètres trente, deux mètres cinquante. Elles avaient une musculature hypertrophiée et semblaient ployer sous le poids de celle-ci. Elles ne portaient aucun vêtement et pour autant qu'ils puissent en juger, les Guerriers ne voyaient que des spécimens mâles. Les monstres semblaient lourds, patauds et leur pilosité s'apparentaient un peu à des hommes de Neandertal ou de Cro-Magnon. L'un d'eux attrapa un homme et lui arracha un bras aussi aisément qu'une aile de mouche.

Poséidon leva un doigt et un fin rayon d'énergie alla frapper l'homme entre les deux yeux. Il s'effondra, mort. La créature le jeta dans ce qui semblait être un charnier sans même se poser de question et sortie une femme, cette fois-ci, d'une cage. Les hurlements de la malheureuse cessèrent lorsque ces cordes vocales se déchirèrent. Elle continuait pourtant, une sorte de gargouillis sortait de sa bouche. Elle perdit connaissance lorsque qu'une bouche garnit de dents sales et pointues lui arracha un sein.

Orlyna et Xérétys poussèrent un cri ensemble. Hyoga et Krishna s'approchèrent d'elles, les rassurant par leur présence. Radamanthe tua la pauvre femme de la même façon que Poséidon l'avait fait un instant plus tôt.

- On peut pas laisser faire ça ! hurla Shun. Il faut détruire cette potence !

- Attends ! cria Dohko. Mû est en train de faire quelque chose !

L'Atlante avait fermé les yeux. Il projeta son esprit dans celui de la créature et fouilla pour tenter de comprendre pourquoi elles agissaient ainsi.

- Elles se nourrissent de la peur et de la douleur de leurs victimes ! C'est leur manière de vivre ! fit-il au bout d'un moment, le visage livide.

- Elles savent ouvrir des dimensions ? demanda Radamanthe.

- Non ! D'après ce que j'ai compris, ici c'est… les "cuisines" ! Je ne sais pas comment dire. La peur et la douleur engendrées ici se propagent dans tout ce monde pour nourrir le reste de la population. Et lorsqu'il n'y a plus assez de "nourriture" les portes dimensionnelles s'ouvrent pour… l'approvisionnement. Ils n'ont aucune intelligence véritable. Ils sont juste capables de construire ces potences. Ils n'agissent que par instinct.

- Ca veut dire que si on arrive à fermer l'accès à notre monde, ils vont mourir de faim ? questionna Hagen.

- Non, poursuivit Mû, les brèches ne s'ouvrent pas que sur notre monde. Regardez là-bas, ces créatures attachées. Elles ne sont pas humaines.

- Ils s'approvisionnent dans d'autres mondes ? s'exclama Xérétys.

- On doit les arrêter ! gronda Saga.

- Si on détruit les "cuisines", comme les a appelés Mû, on prend le risque de voir les brèches devenir plus nombreuses pour leur éviter une… famine, fit Poséidon. On doit trouver un moyen de fermer notre dimension définitivement. Malheureusement, je crains que nous ne puissions rien faire pour les autres.

- Et quand on aura trouvé un moyen, on revient ici et on détruit tout. On en a le pouvoir mais il faut qu'on soit tous au complet. Si ce monde est totalement détruit, plus personne ne sera en danger.

Tous les regards se tournèrent vers Dohko. Il y avait dans son attitude une détermination et une fureur qu'ils lui avaient rarement vue.

- Et comment tu comptes t'y prendre ? demanda Krishna

- Les Chevaliers d'Or et les Amazones sont capables de produire une énergie comparable au big bang par groupe de trois. Et ils peuvent former huit groupes.

- Dohko, ça me semble un peu disproportionné. De plus nous ne sommes pas sûrs de pouvoir échapper à huit "Athéna Exclamation".

- Tu préfères que ta fille vive dans un monde perpétuellement soumis à cette menace Kanon ? Bon sang ! Regardez autour vous ! Fermer l'accès à notre monde ne fera pas disparaître la menace pour autant. Il faut tout éradiquer sans aucune pitié !

- Dohko, intervint Poséidon pour calmer les esprits, je suis tout à fait d'accord avec toi mais pour l'instant, nous ne sommes pas en mesure de faire quoique se soit. De plus rien ne nous dit que ce monde est le seul qui existe.

- D'accord, finit par capituler la Balance ou bout de quelques secondes, mais je ne pars pas d'ici sans avoir éliminé ceux qui sont là. Ils ne savent pas que nous sommes ici, la surprise nous donnera l'avantage.

- Je suis d'accord avec Dohko, fit Shun d'une voix suintante de colère contenue. Je n'aime pas tuer mais là, je dois reconnaître que c'est une nécessité.

Et sans attendre l'approbation de Poséidon, tous les guerriers enflammèrent leur cosmos et lancèrent leurs plus puissantes attaques sur les créatures de ce monde. Ils ne touchèrent pas aux malheureuses victimes, qui devaient appeler la mort de tout le peu de forces qui leur restaient, car de leur survie dépendait la sauvegarde d'autres êtres humains, même si ce n'était que pour quelques heures.

Lorsque la poussière retomba, aucune créature n'avait survécu. Ils durent faire un effort surhumain pour ne pas délivrer les prisonniers qu'ils entendaient hurler de terreur. Pour sauver des vies, ils devaient en sacrifier. Les jumeaux ouvrirent un passage dimensionnel qui les ramena tous sur la petite ile du Pacifique.

* * *

**Sanctuaire d'Athéna, même jour en milieu d'après-midi.**

La fureur de Dohko ne s'était pas atténuée même s'il comprenait entièrement les paroles du Dieux des Océans. Shion le regardait, inquiet et surpris de le voir ainsi. Il ne lui connaissait pas ce coté colérique. Il avait demandé aux trois Dieux de se rendre à Asgard pour informer Hilda de Polaris de la situation et par la même occasion, faire le point sur leurs informations.

Que savaient-ils exactement ?

Les créatures vivant dans cette autre dimension se nourrissaient de la peur et de la douleur de leurs victimes qui leur étaient fournies par l'ouverture de brèches dimensionnelles vers d'autres mondes par lesquelles les victimes étaient aspirées. Le seul moyen de se prémunir de cette menace était de maintenir fermés les passages dimensionnels. Et pour cela, le Cristal d'Atlantis devait être alimenté en cosmoénergie. Placé au sommet de Star Hill par Shion, il prélevait lui-même une infime partie du cosmos des personnes se trouvant à proximité. Ce qui semblait être suffisant pour l'instant puisqu'il ne devait alimenter aucune industrie.

Les brèches avaient diminué en nombre mais celles qui parvenaient encore à s'ouvrir étaient beaucoup plus puissantes comme pour compenser leur nombre restreint. Conclusion : le Cristal avait besoin de plus d'énergie. Mais comment lui en donner suffisamment sans mettre en danger les vies des Chevalier, des Amazones, des Spectres, des Marinas et des Guerriers Divins?

De plus, même si l'idée de Dohko était approuvé par tous, même en détruisant totalement ce monde, rien ne dit que d'autres du même genre n'existaient pas ou que celui-ci ne se reconstruirait pas plus tard. Il fallait non seulement l'anéantir mais également fermer les brèches dimensionnelles.

Les trois Dieux seraient mis aussi à contribution pour alimenter le Cristal. Il fallait au moins ça pour ne pas épuiser complètement leurs guerriers respectifs. Athéna décida même de demander aux Chevaliers encore à l'étranger de rentrer pour participer à l'effort collectif. Mais Poséidon commençait à avoir une idée qui ne serait pas du goût de tout le monde…

De retour au Domaine Sacré, Athéna contacta tous les Chevaliers d'Or qui se trouvaient dans leurs orphelinats et leur demanda de rentrer sans délai. Elle leur expliqua la situation et bien sûr, ils se rangèrent tous à son avis.

Ce qui permit à Milo, quelques jours plus tard, d'avoir tous ses frères d'armes à ses cotés pour son anniversaire. Aïoros prêta son Temple pour la petite fête que Kanon organisa comme de bien entendu. Milo reçu un dard de scorpion en or avec un rubis taillé en goutte serti au bout, représentant la goutte de venin mortel.

Kayla aussi fut gâtée. Kanon lui offrit un diamant taillé en cœur en pendentif.

- Le diamant symbolise l'Amour éternel, lui dit-il en attachant le collier autour de son cou. Ca m'a rappelé les paroles d'une chanson de Jacques Brel "Ne me quitte pas" Je les ai écrit sur la carte.

_Moi je t'offrirai  
Des perles de pluie  
Venues de pays  
Où il ne pleut pas  
Je creuserai la terre  
Jusqu'après ma mort  
Pour couvrir ton corps  
D'or et de lumière  
Je ferai un domaine  
Où l'amour sera roi  
Où l'amour sera loi  
Où tu seras reine_

- Ce ne sont que des mots, mais ils évoquent assez bien ce que je suis capable de faire pour toi par Amour. En réalité, il faudrait que j'en invente pour te dire à quel point je t'aime.

Kayla regarda encore la petite carte où été écris les paroles de la chanson. Une violente et incontrôlable vague d'amour la submergea. Elle se jeta dans les bras de Kanon et éclata en sanglots. Ils restèrent longtemps ainsi, derrière une colonne du Temple, à l'abri des regards. La jeune femme était, tous les jours un peu plus, surprise par la force et l'immensité de son amour pour cet homme. Lui-même n'aurait pas cru pouvoir aimer si violemment. Leur amour était si fort que parfois, ça leur faisait mal.

Orlyna avait annoncé sa grossesse et Angelo regretta de ne pas avoir eu l'appareil photo sous la main pour immortaliser la tête de Mû à cet instant précis. Au même moment, Mursia porta la main à son ventre. Shion pâlit en croisant le regard de la jeune femme qui peu à peu s'éclaira d'un sourire éblouissant.

- Ils ont bougé plus fort que d'habitude !

Le Grand Pope, les yeux agrandis par la surprise la pris dans ses bras et posa une main sur le ventre rond. Il avertit Dohko mentalement qui les rejoint avec le même sourire éclatant.

- Courage ma belle, lui dit la Balance, février c'est plus très loin.

- Tu dirais pas ça si t'étais à ma place ! Bientôt je vais ressembler à une baleine !

- Mais après tu retrouveras ta ravissante silhouette, la consola Shion en l'embrassant sur la joue.

Camus avait offert à Milo une gourmette en or. Sur le dessus de la plaque, il avait fait graver le prénom du Gardien du huitième Temple avec un petit scorpion et de l'autre coté une date, 03.06.98 et le symbole de l'infini, un huit couché, encadrait la date. Le regard brillant de larmes et d'amour que Milo lui lança était plus éloquent que tous les discours. Camus le recueillit comme un trésor et le rangea précieusement dans un coin de sa mémoire. Plus tard, il lui offrit un autre cadeau. Lui. Toute la nuit, il laissa le Scorpion se repaître de son corps, se pliant à tous ses désirs, à tous ses fantasmes qui souvent rejoignaient les siens.

L'aube les trouva endormi en travers du lit, Milo à moitié couché sur Camus, dans la position où leur dernier orgasme les avait terrassés.

Début décembre, ils se retrouvèrent tous à nouveau pour fêter l'anniversaire d'Aïoros, de Seiya et de Parésia. Kanon et Saga avaient fait faire un arc avec une émeraude taillée en cœur pour la pointe de la flèche. Longtemps, Aïoros sera Saga dans ses bras, lui signifiant encore que tout était pardonné, que tout était oublié, que dans cette nouvelle vie, il fallait repartir à zéro. Shaina lui offrit une chevalière gravé d'un A qu'il passa à son annulaire droit avant de serrer la jeune femme dans ses bras.

Elle avait fini par oublier Seiya, se laissant séduire par le charme et le charisme plus mature du Sagittaire. Elle se demandait même si elle avait vraiment aimé le Chevalier Divin. Parce qu'il n'avait pas fallut longtemps à Aïoros pour la séduire. Ou alors pendant les neuf ans de son absence, elle avait eu le temps d'oublier Seiya et que ce qu'elle avait éprouvé à son retour n'avait été que la réminiscence d'un sentiment sur le point de s'éteindre. Elle n'avait éprouvé aucune jalousie, ni aucune tristesse lorsqu'elle avait appris que Saori et lui était enfin ensemble. Par contre, ce qu'elle ressentait pour le Sagittaire d'Or était autrement plus fort que ce qu'elle avait éprouvé pour Seiya. Elle songeait même à fonder une famille une fois que la menace serait écartée.

Ikki offrit une bague de fiançailles à Parésia, officialisant ainsi leur relation. Le loup solitaire avait trouvé sa louve. Quant à Seiya, il se vit offrir par ses amis un pendentif en or représentant l'aile de Pégase.

Dans quelques jours, cela ferait un an qu'ils avaient tous été ressuscité. Tant de chose s'était produite que l'année écoulée semblait en valoir dix. La découverte du Sanctuaire de Gaïa avec les Amazones et les trois Atlantes, la découverte de l'Atlantide et du Cristal, les couples qui s'étaient formés, l'apparition des brèches dimensionnelles mais surtout et avant tout autre chose, le retour à la vie de tous les Chevaliers d'Or.

Saori regardait l'homme endormi à ses cotés et une vague d'Amour la traversa. Elle se leva et s'assit devant la fenêtre. Dehors l'orage faisait rage et le ciel déversait des torrents de pluie. Elle appréciait ces moments où Athéna la laissait seule avec ses propres pensées. Elle songea qu'elle n'aurait jamais une vie normale, mais en y réfléchissant bien, sachant tout ce qu'elle savait, pourrait-elle abandonner son rôle ? Pourrait-elle l'avoir cette vie normale ? Pourrait-elle se contenter de gérer l'empire industriel Kido et la Fondation ?

Elle eut un petit sourire pour elle-même. Non. Quels que soient les dangers, la peur, la douleur qu'impliquaient forcément le fait d'être la réincarnation d'une Déesse, elle ne voudrait pas changer de vie. Si elle devait recommencer, elle ne changerait pas une seconde de cette vie qu'elle avait vécu jusqu'à présent. Oh oui ! Elle aurait bien voulu éviter les batailles contre ses oncles, sauver ces millions de morts, mais ces combats faisaient partie de cette vie. Et c'est tout ça qui avait fait d'elle la jeune femme qu'elle était devenue. Et puis, avec cette menace, peut-être étaient-ils tous en train de vivre leurs derniers mois. Alors ne valait-il pas mieux profiter de la vie tant qu'ils le pouvaient encore et ne rien regretter ?

Elle se recoucha et se lova contre le corps de Seiya. Il se tourna et la prit dans ses bras sans se réveiller. C'était encore l'endroit où elle se sentait le plus en sécurité, les bras de l'homme qu'elle aimait plus que sa vie. Elle finit par se rendormir, bercée par les battements du cœur de son Chevalier.

* * *

**Sanctuaire de Gaïa, jeudi 17 décembre 1998.**

Kamryl avait été retrouvé inconsciente dans la grotte de la Flamme Sacrée de la Vie par Makira, son apprentie. La jeune femme la transporta jusque chez elle et alors qu'elle l'allongeait sur son lit, l'Oracle reprit conscience.

- Contacte la Reine! Vite ! fit-elle complètement affolée. Je n'en ai pas la force…

- Je vais le faire, mais d'abord je m'occupe de toi, répliqua l'Amazone.

- Non ! Tout de suite ! Gaïa… n'est plus !

La peau d'ébène de l'apprenti vira au gris alors qu'elle pâlissait. Elle se mit à trembler mais se reprit rapidement. Elle lança un message mentale à la souveraine qui tenait plus d'un ordre que d'une demande. Elle couvrit l'Oracle et lui prépara un fruit coupé en dés comme Kamryl l'avait si souvent fait pour Zinya. La vieille femme ouvrit à nouveau les yeux.

Un instant plus tard, la Reine se téléporta avec Orlyna et Naralys. L'Oracle la regarda et revit la même scène, des années plus tôt entre Physia et Zinya. Un sourire fugace étira ses lèvres sèches à ce souvenir.

- Tu me fais encore des frayeurs, Kam ! Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

- Gaïa n'est plus ! Elle s'est fondue avec sa création. Tu dois prévenir Athéna, nous sommes désormais visible de tous les Dieux de l'Olympe.

Lysia se figea. Pendant un instant, elle crut que son cœur allait s'arrêter de battre. Ce qu'elle redoutait depuis longtemps venait de se produire. Instinctivement, elle joignit sa mère par télépathie pour lui expliquer la situation. Sans même réfléchir, l'ancienne souveraine se mit en route pour rentrer au Sanctuaire toutes affaires cessantes avec les autres Amazones qui travaillaient avec elle. Lysia venait de déclencher une alerte qui n'avait jamais été utilisée jusqu'à présent. Une alerte de niveau Alpha. En d'autres termes cela voulait dire que le Sanctuaire été sous une menace divine et requerrait la présence de toutes les Amazones où qu'elles se trouvent dans le monde. En tant que Reine, la jeune femme avait une capacité mentale plus puissante que les autres Amazones grâce au pouvoir de la Flamme auquel elle venait de faire appel.

Belta, prévenue par sa fille se rendit au Sanctuaire d'Athéna pour l'informer de la situation. Sans même prévenir Shion, la Déesse contacta Hadès et Poséidon. Elle le dit aussi à Hilda de Polaris qui lui demanda d'envoyer un Atlante pour l'amener avec quatre de ses Guerriers Divins.

Dans l'heure qui suivit la disparition de Gaïa, le cosmos d'Athéna se répandit sur le Sanctuaire de son ancêtre pour le protéger.

Hadès se rendit au Palais Royal avec Radamanthe, Eaque et Minos. Poséidon fit de même avec Bian, Krishna, Io et Isaak. Hilda arriva un instant plus tard avec Siegfried, Bud, Syd et Hagen. Athéna fut la dernière à arriver. Il lui avait fallut faire un choix parmi ses Chevalier qui voulait tous l'accompagner. Son choix se porta sur Shun, Ikki, Shiryu, Kiki, les jumeaux, Mû, Aïolia, Camus, Shaka, Dohko, Aldébaran et Mikael. Elle dut presque faire attacher Seiya qui voulait l'accompagner mais elle lui confia son Sanctuaire pendant son absence et celle de Shion

Ils n'attendirent pas longtemps. Deux formidables cosmoénergies se firent sentirent, suivies de plusieurs autres plus faibles.

Au centre du grand hall du Palais Royal, Apollon apparut entouré de ses Artistes ainsi que Zeus dont la seule présence et l'attitude décourageaient quiconque de le provoquer.

Un silence assourdissant régnait. Apollon dévisagea les Amazones avec une haine effrayante dans le regard.

- On s'agenouille devant un Dieu ! tonna-t-il d'une voix de stentor.

La Reine fit trois pas vers lui puis se tourna vers Zeus. Elle soutint le regard du Roi des Dieu sans ciller.

- Amazones, un genou à terre devant le Seigneur Zeus !

Dans un ensemble parfait, elles obéirent à leur Reine, tous leurs sens en alerte prêtes à intervenir à la moindre menace.

- Pourquoi uniquement devant moi ? Apollon est aussi un Dieu, observa Zeus calmement.

- Seigneur, les Amazones ne s'agenouilleront jamais devant quelqu'un qui les a maintenu dans une prison pendant des milliers d'années parce que l'une de nos ancêtres a refusé ses avances indécentes, fusse-t-il un Dieu. Apollon est notre geôlier, jamais nous ne lui pardonnerons ce qu'il nous a fait, nous n'avons aucun respect pour lui.

Apollon devint blême. Sa cosmoénergie se déploya avec une violence inouïe. Au moment ou elle allait toucher Lysia, elle se heurta à celle d'Hadès qui encaissa le choc sans broncher.

- On dirait que tu as choisi ton camp mon oncle, ragea le Dieu.

- C'est exact tout comme Poséidon et Athéna. D'ailleurs, autant que tu le saches, ma nièce a prit les Amazones sous sa protection. Elles lui ont prêté serment d'allégeance. Alors avant de t'en prendre à elles, n'oublie pas ce que les Chevaliers du Zodiaque nous ont fait à Poséidon et moi-même.

- Bon ça suffit ! intervint Zeus. Tous les quatre vous me suivez sur l'Olympe. Hermès ?

- Oui Seigneur, fit le jeune Dieu en se matérialisant devant tous.

- Je veux que tu veilles à ce que la paix règne ici, pendant que nous seront absents, entre les Artistes d'Apollon et les autres. Je t'autorise à tout faire pour ça, sauf les tuer.

- A tes ordres Seigneur.

Les quatre Dieux disparurent. En hôtesse exemplaire, la Reine donna l'ordre que l'on apporte des rafraîchissements.

- Seigneur Hermès, si tu veux boire ou manger, ceci est à ta disposition.

- Je te remercie Majesté.

- Artistes d'Apollon vous pouvez également vous servir.

- Qu'est-ce qui nous dit que l'on peut te faire confiance ?

Lysia fit volte-face devant l'impertinent qui venait de prononcer ces mots dans le but évident de la provoquer. Hermès se retourna prêt à intervenir tout moment comme Kayla, Naralys et Naël qui se placèrent derrière leur souveraine.

- Quel est ton nom ?

- Je suis Oulan, Artiste Musicien.

- Laisse-moi te confier quelque chose dont les Dieux vous parleront à leur retour, Oulan. Un terrible danger menace la terre et les Dieux, tous panthéons confondus. Nous n'avons aucun intérêt à nous combattre. Nous devons faire face ensemble à ce péril. Nous aurons besoin de vous et vous de nous. Alors crois-moi quand je te dis que tu peux boire et manger sans crainte. Mais si tu doutes encore, tu peux toujours attendre qu'ils reviennent pour te le confirmer. Souhaitons juste qu'ils le fassent avant que tu ne meurs de faim ou de soif.

Oulan tiqua sous la dernière remarque cynique de la Reine mais ne dit rien et réfléchit à ses paroles. Il prit la décision de boire un verre d'eau et de manger une poire. Les Gardes Royales s'éloignèrent et Hermès s'assit sur un banc. Les six autres Artistes suivirent Oulan. Les Spectres et les Marinas les encadrèrent discrètement mais cela n'échappa pas à Hermès qui veillait au grain.

Quant à Physia, elle regarda sa fille avec une fierté non dissimulée. Elle se souvint du jour de son couronnement, la jeune femme n'arrêtait pas de se demander si elle serait à la hauteur de sa tâche. Voilà une scène qui venait de lui confirmer que oui. Elle transmit mentalement se souvenir à la Reine qui sourit en regardant sa mère.

Trois heures plus tard, les quatre Divinités revinrent dans le grand hall. Apollon semblait s'être calmé mais une lueur de rancœur brilla dans ses yeux lorsqu'il croisa le regard de Lysia.

- Amazones, commença Zeus de sa voix puissante, vous êtes désormais sous la protection de ma fille, la Déesse Athéna. Pour l'instant, seuls les Dieux ici présent sont au courant de cet état de fait. Si vous êtes importunées à l'avenir, vous pourrez appeler Hermès qui confirmera ce que je viens de dire. En ce qui concerne la menace qui pèse sur nous, je crains qu'il ne nous faille nous préparer à combattre.

- Espérons que nous trouverons une autre solution, moins radicale, fit Athéna en balayant du regard ses Chevaliers d'Or pour qui elle avait une tendresse toute particulière.

- Faisons confiance à Gaïa, intervint Lysia, je sais que, où qu'elle soit, elle veillera toujours sur la terre et ses créatures.

- Apollon, que je n'apprenne pas que tu t'en es pris de quelque manière que se soit aux Amazones, poursuivit le Roi des Dieux, ou je te jure que je lâche mes Chevaliers sur toi et tes Artistes. Quant à vous, fit-il en s'adressant aux Artistes, si votre Dieu vous donne un tel ordre, je vous ordonne de lui désobéir, je vous protègerai de sa colère. De toute façon Apollon, si tu veux te mesurer à ma fille, je te souhaite bien du plaisir. Alors réfléchis pour une fois avant de faire n'importe quoi ! Rappelles-toi de la mise en garde d'Hadès !

Zeus, Hermès, Apollon et ses Artistes disparurent sous les yeux écarquillés des autres, encore sous la surprise de ce qu'ils venaient d'entendre. Lysia se détendit lorsqu'elle sentit les bras d'Hadès autour d'elle.

- Tu vois, tout c'est bien passé, lui confia le Maitre des Enfers.

- Je me demande ce que vous avez dit à Apollon pour qu'il se calme si vite.

- Nous avons d'abord expliqué ce qui nous menace, surtout Poséidon puisqu'il l'a vu de ses yeux, ensuite on a dit à notre neveu que s'il touchait à un seul de vos cheveux, Poséidon, Athéna et moi, on se chargerait de le lui faire regretter très longtemps. Et pour nous qui sommes immortels, "longtemps" prend une tout autre signification.

- Vous avez vraiment pris notre défense ? s'étonna la Reine avec un sourire.

- Bien sûr, qu'est-ce que tu crois ? Un pacte est un pacte ! Mais je pense que ce qui l'a vraiment convaincu c'est quand Athéna a dit qu'elle laisserait ses Chevaliers, toutes castes confondues, ravager son Sanctuaire et sa petite personne !

La Reine et le Dieu éclatèrent de rire. Athéna, ses Chevaliers et ses Amazones seraient bien capable de faire trembler l'Olympe jusque dans ses fondations si la Déesse avait l'ambition de détrôner son père.

Heureusement que ce n'était pas dans ses intentions…

A suivre…

* * *

Je tiens à m'excuser après de celles et ceux qui attendaient cette mise à jour hier. J'ai eu un petit souci de connexion. 

J'espère que vous aimerez.


	27. Chapter 27

**Genre :** Romance/aventure avec de l'humour, enfin j'espère, de l'amour aussi Yaoi, bi, het, groupe. Un peu OOC. Les couples sont classiques.

**Rating :** 18 ans

**Spoiler :**Ils fêtent Noël ensembles, les grossesses arrivent à leur termes, une brèche s'ouvre…

* * *

**Chapitre 27**

**Sanctuaire d'Athéna jeudi 24 décembre 1998.**

Le nombre de brèches dimensionnelles avait beaucoup diminué mais la menace était dans tous les esprits.

Saori, en accord avec Athéna avait décidé de fêter Noël dans son Sanctuaire avec ses deux oncles et Hilda de Polaris accompagnés de tous leurs guerriers. Shion avait dressé une puissante barrière de cosmos pour protéger le Royaume d'Asgard en l'absence de ses défenseurs et avait décidé de la laisser en permanence. En cas de tentative d'intrusion tous seraient alertés.

Kanon et Sorrento s'étaient chargés de l'organisation du réveillon. Une multitude de guirlandes lumineuses s'enroulaient autour des piliers, d'autres, brillantes ornaient les rebords des tables du buffet, car ils étaient trop nombreux pour un service à table et puis, comme l'avait fait remarquer Kanon, c'était plus convivial. Des spots multicolores éclairaient la salle en clignotant. Sur une petite estrade, Vatilys, une jeune Amazone s'occupait de la musique.

Dans un coin, un immense sapin magnifiquement décoré trônait avec à sa base une montagne de paquets cadeaux.

Tous étaient habillés avec recherche et élégance mais il fallait avouer que chez les hommes, deux sortaient vraiment du lot de part leur prestance et leur port naturellement noble, Julian Solo et Camus. Julian portait un costume italien blanc avec une chemise en soie bleue océan comme ses yeux. Quant à Camus, il avait revêtu son pantalon en cuir qui lui allait si bien avec une chemise noire en satin et sa veste en cuir. Tous les deux dégageaient un charme viril et raffiné digne des plus beaux tops modèles. Milo ne pouvait s'empêcher de dévorer son Verseau des yeux.

De leur coté Julian et Syd de Mizar, qui affichaient maintenant leur relation sans se cacher, ne se gênaient pas pour se montrer leur tendresse. Ils ne rataient pas une occasion d'échanger un baiser ou une caresse chaste. Si au début leur couple avait surpris tout le monde, ils avaient bien fait comprendre que Poséidon n'avait rien à voir là dedans. C'étaient bien Julian et Syd qui étaient amoureux l'un de l'autre… même si le Dieu des Sept Mers était ravi et profitait également de cette relation. Si au début, Syd en fut perturbé, il avait fait taire sa gêne par Amour pour Julian.

Kanon et Saga éprouvèrent une joie immense en remarquant que tous les Chevaliers d'Or portaient le pendentif qu'ils leurs avaient offert bien en évidence.

L'ambiance était détendue, festive. Certains et certaines s'étaient décidés à ouvrir le bal et dansaient au centre de la salle. Et Saori n'était pas la dernière à se trémousser sous le regard un peu jaloux de Seiya. Lysia avait même réussi à entraîner Hadès derrière elle.

Mursia et Yalyn semblait s'être découvert beaucoup de points communs car depuis plusieurs semaines, depuis l'anniversaire de Milo en fait, elles ne se quittaient plus. Mais le gros ventre de l'Atlante la fatiguait assez vite et elle restait sagement assise sur l'un des confortables canapés avec Shion et Dohko qui la surveillait comme le lait sur le feu. Elle avait appris récemment que l'un des bébés qu'elle attendait, était un garçon, tout comme Kayla. Elles avaient décidé de garder la nouvelle pour le réveillon. Ce serait un beau cadeau pour les futurs papas. Pour Orlyna c'était encore un peu tôt pour savoir.

Les Amazones avaient amené certaines de leurs enfants. Les filles avaient de cinq à douze ans et couraient partout autour des adultes, contribuant à créer l'atmosphère de Noël. Passées cet âge, les jeunes filles faisaient ce qu'elles voulaient de leurs soirées, même de celle de Noël.

La musique changea pour un son sud-américain. Fabio et Darzyn firent une démonstration en bonne et due forme de rumba, de salsa et de samba accompagnés par Marine et Aïolia qui se débrouillaient plutôt bien. Les couples furent largement applaudit et les danseurs reprirent possession de la piste sur cette musique qui vous prend aux tripes et au son de laquelle il est impossible de rester sans, ne serait-ce que, taper du pied en rythme. Malgré son imposante carrure, le Chevalier du Taureau dansait avec style et élégance.

- Chers amis, il est minuit moins cinq ! fit la voix de Vatilys, le DJ de la soirée. Le Papa Noël va passer...

Krishna avait passé toute la soirée avec elle. Il l'aidait en lui passant les cd ou en les rangeant. Ils avaient l'air de plutôt bien s'entendre si on en jugeait par les fous rires qui les secouaient parfois et les sourires qu'ils échangeaient.

Tout le monde commença à se diriger vers l'arbre de Noël pour prendre les cadeaux qu'ils voulaient offrir.

Kanon donna une petite boite à Kayla qui contenait deux chevalières avec deux K face à face qu'ils passèrent à leur annulaire droit et elle lui annonça qu'ils allaient avoir un fils. Kanon explosa de joie, saisissant la jeune femme dans ses bras pour la faire tournoyer. Il cria son bonheur haut et fort.

- Tu n'étais pas content d'avoir une fille ? demanda l'Amazone un peu inquiète de sa réaction.

- Si mais j'en ai déjà deux, Nirana et Bélizia, lui répondit le cadet des Gémeaux.

- Mais ce ne sont pas vraiment **tes** filles.

- Si, ce sont **mes** filles parce que tu es **leur** mère, lui répondit-il en l'embrassant tendrement, et que je t'aime plus que tout.

Le même cri se fit entendre du coté de Shion à qui Mursia venait d'annoncer la même chose.

Thémis offrit une petite lyre en or à Orphée en pendentif. L'idée des Gémeaux avait décidément fait bien des émules. Elle avait été immédiatement séduite par le Chevalier d'Argent au regard bleu ciel. Elle connaissait son histoire d'Amour avec Eurydice et s'était juré d'effacer cette tristesse qu'il avait parfois au fond des yeux.

Les "Joyeux Noël" fusaient de toutes parts, les rires éclataient, la joie enveloppait le Sanctuaire d'Athéna.

- Hé ! Venez voir ! cria Radamanthe en regardant par une fenêtre. Il neige !

- Camus ! fit Milo en regardant ses amis d'un air entendu.

- Tylia ! dit Kayla

- Hyoga ! poursuivit Saga.

- Et Isaak ! sourit Kanon.

Quatre cosmos venaient d'exploser. Tout le monde se rua dehors pour voir les Verseaux perchés sur le toit du Palais, tous auréolés de leurs puissantes cosmoénergie. Une neige douce et légère tourbillonnait dans l'air froid recouvrant petit à petit tout le Domaine Sacré.

Heureux d'avoir produit leur petit effet, les quatre Maîtres des Glaces arboraient des sourires rayonnant.

- Noël sans neige, c'est pas vraiment Noël, déclara Isaak en sautant du toit suivit par les autres.

- Vous êtes vraiment pas croyables ! fit Saori en riant de bon cœur.

- Joyeux Noël à tous ! cria Hyoga en rattrapant Shun qui venait de lui sauter dans les bras.

- Elle devrait tomber jusqu'à demain matin, confia Camus à Milo qui l'embrassa d'une façon plus que torride.

- Comme ça on pourra faire une bataille de boules de neige ! s'exclama le Scorpion d'un air gamin au possible.

- Si vous vouliez de la neige, fallait fêter Noël à Asgard, plaisanta Fenrir en enlaçant Tylia. L'ancien Maître des Loups avait appris à faire confiance aux êtres humains au contact de l'Amazone à qui il avait fallut des trésors de patience pour sociabiliser le Guerrier Divin d'Epsilon. Elle avait tout de suite été attirée par ce jeune homme complètement sauvage et d'une méfiance maladive au regard meurtrier et mélancolique à la fois. Sa persévérance les avait rapprochés et ils avaient fini par tomber amoureux.

Tous éclatèrent de rire à la répartie de Fenrir et Minos le gratifia même d'une grande claque amicale dans le dos manquant presque de lui faire cracher ses poumons.

- Vous auriez même pu faire des bonhommes de neige géants comme Fabio ou moi, renchérit Thor de Phecda en donnant un coup de coude dans les cotes du Taureau, faisant redoubler l'hilarité générale.

La magie de Noël semblait avoir fonctionné encore une fois. Tous ces guerriers autrefois ennemis jurés, fêtaient le réveillon ensemble, plaisantant, riant et surtout, ils appréciaient la présence des autres. Hadès songea que la chaleur de l'amitié était bien agréable et que sans l'obstination de sa nièce à vouloir protéger l'Humanité, jamais il n'aurait rencontré Lysia. En l'espace de quelques mois, la Reine des Amazones avait réussi à lui faire oublier Perséphone avec qui la vie était devenue par trop routinière. Il avait profondément et passionnément aimé son épouse mais le temps avait émoussé ce sentiment. Il n'y avait plus entre eux qu'une grande affection et un immense respect. Chacun, désormais, laissait l'autre faire sa vie de son coté.

Lysia avait été comme une renaissance pour l'Empereur des Ténèbres qui était à deux doigts de faire une croix sur ce sentiment si puissant qu'est l'Amour. Oui, il était tombé amoureux de la Reine des Amazones. Mais une ombre ternissait ce tableau idyllique. Lui, il était immortel…

Le réveillon du jour de l'an fut fêté dans le Sanctuaire Sous-Marin qui ne subissait pas les caprices de la météo avec les mêmes invités que pour la Noël. Aux douze coups de minuit, ce fut une explosion de vœux de bonne année qui sortirent de toutes les bouches.

Poséidon avait fait préparer un grand nombre de chambres pour éviter les téléportations hasardeuses à cause d'un taux d'alcoolémie trop élevé et c'est vers cinq heures du matin que les derniers fêtards gagnèrent leur lit.

* * *

**Sanctuaire de Gaïa, samedi 21 janvier 1999**

Les anniversaires de Shura, Naël et Lysia furent dignement fêtés. Aucune brèche dimensionnelle n'avait été signalée depuis presque deux semaines et tout le monde commençait à penser que la menace s'éloignait.

Les six Atlantes venaient de sortir de leur exercice de télépathie commune, à l'intérieur de la grotte de la Flamme Sacrée de la Vie. Ils sortaient dans la nuit froide de l'hiver, chaudement vêtus lorsqu'un cri de Mursia les alerta. La jeune femme tomba à genoux, les mains sur son ventre. Shion la prit dans ses bras et les téléporta à la clinique.

Sitôt arrivés, il la confia aux soins des sages-femmes. Belta rejoignit sa fille pour s'enquérir de son état.

- Elle vient de perdre les eaux, fit-elle en retrouvant Shion, Kiki, Mû et Orlyna. Dans quelques heures, ce sera fini.

- J'espère que tout va bien se passer, murmura le Grand Pope visiblement anxieux.

- Ne t'inquiètes pas, elle est déjà passé par là, le rassura Orlyna qui pensait à son propre accouchement qui aurait lieu dans quelques semaines. Mais pour elle ce serait nouveau.

Kiki retourna au Domaine Sacré pour avertir Dohko et Athéna. La Balance entra dans la salle d'attente et s'assit aux cotés de son amant. Shion prit sa main et la serra, sa présence le rassurait.

Presque six heures plus tard, une puéricultrice demanda à Shion de la suivre. Elle le guida dans les couloirs de la clinique jusqu'à la salle d'accouchement où Mursia était allongée sur la table de travail.

- Je voulais que tu sois là, lui dit-elle dans un souffle.

- Mursia, tu es complètement dilatée alors à la prochaine contraction on va y aller ! fit la sage-femme installée entre ses jambes. Je veux que tu pousses de toutes tes forces quand je te le dirai. Respire calmement.

La jeune femme se décontracta et prit la main de Shion dans la sienne. Il passa un bras au dessus de sa tête et l'embrassa sur le front humide de sueur.

- La voilà ! Allez Mursia ! Pousse ! Pousse ! Encore !

L'Amazone banda ses muscles et poussa. Son visage se tordit sous l'effort. Elle serra la main du Grand Pope à la broyer.

- Arrêtes ! Repose-toi ! Encore deux coups et le premier sera là.

Elle retomba en arrière, à bout de souffle. Shion passa un linge sur son visage pour la rafraîchir mais il n'eut pas le temps de reprendre ses esprits.

- Voilà la contraction ! Pousse ! Encore ! Encore ! Voilà la tête est passée ! Calme-toi !

La dernière poussée fut comme une délivrance. Un vagissement perça dans la salle. Le premier cri d'un nouveau né.

- C'est le garçon ! s'exclama la sage-femme en coupant le cordon. La puéricultrice l'enveloppa dans un drap et le posa sur la poitrine de sa maman. Shion regarda son fils. L'émotion qui lui étreignit le cœur fut indescriptible. Mais là non plus il n'eut pas le temps de comprendre ce qui lui arrivait.

- Allez ma belle ! On y retourne pour ta fille ! A la prochaine contraction !

Le bébé fut emporté dans un coin de la salle pour être lavé, pesé, mesuré, examiné sous toutes les coutures. Shion voulait aller le voir, mais en même temps il ne voulait pas quitter Mursia.

Quelques minutes plus tard, le cri de sa fille le fit sursauter. Mursia retomba épuisée. Elle n'avait pas lâché sa main. Il était en proie à des sensations et des sentiments les plus incroyables. Il avait envie de rire, de pleurer, de crier. Son cœur battait à tout rompre. Il comprit qu'il aimait Mursia, pas comme il aimait Dohko, non, mais il aimerait l'Amazone jusqu'à la fin de ses jours simplement parce qu'elle était la mère de son fils et de sa fille.

Complètement dans un autre monde, il entendit à peine la puéricultrice lui demander de sortir pour qu'elles puissent finir de s'occuper de Mursia et des bébés. D'ici une demi-heure il pourrait voir la maman et les petits dans une chambre, tranquillement.

Dohko vit son homme arriver et eut peur. Il marchait comme un zombie, le regard vide, complètement ailleurs. Il s'approcha de l'Atlante et chercha son regard. Shion sembla reprendre pied dans la réalité.

- Tout va bien. Mursia a été formidable et les jumeaux vont biens. Ils vont très bien tous les trois.

- Mursia vient de me le dire par télépathie, fit Belta les larmes aux yeux.

- Quand est-ce qu'on peut les voir ? demanda Orlyna, impatiente de voir sa sœur et ses neveux.

- D'ici une demi-heure.

Puis sans qu'il n'y puisse rien, il tomba à genoux et pleura dans les bras de Dohko, relâchant toute la tension nerveuse accumulée pendant qu'il assistait à l'accouchement. Au bout de plusieurs longues minutes, enveloppé par le cosmos de la Balance, il se calma.

- C'est la chose la plus magnifique que j'ai jamais vu, fit-il en s'essuyant les yeux.

- Je vous ai montré la naissance de mes filles pourtant, lui rappela Belta avec un sourire bienveillant.

- Ouais, mais c'est pas pareil. J'étais là, ça c'est passé devant moi. Je l'ai vécu avec Mursia. Je suis très content qu'elle m'ait appelé pour être avec elle. Orlyna, Mû devra aussi être à tes cotés. Il doit vivre ça.

- C'est un moment unique dans une vie, très fort, chargé de toutes sortes d'émotions et de sentiments merveilleux, poursuivit Belta.

- Moi j'ai hâte de voir ces p'tits bouts, déclara Dohko d'une voix enjoué pour détendre un peu l'atmosphère.

Il embrassa Shion sur les lèvres et le berça au creux de ses bras. Il était un peu jaloux. C'est Mursia qui partagerait toujours ce moment avec Shion. Il serait toujours absent de ce souvenir mais heureusement, il ne doutait pas un seul instant des sentiments du Grand Pope à son égard.

Une aide soignante vint les chercher pour les conduire dans la chambre où Mursia et les bébés avaient été emmenés.

- Attendez-moi ! fit Yalyn qui arrivait en courant. Mursia vient de me prévenir.

Elle sauta au cou de Shion et l'embrassa.

- Félicitations papa ! lui dit-elle rayonnante. Raconte !

- Ben, ils vont bien tous les trois. Ca c'est très bien passé.

- On pensait à des Verseaux, se sera des petits Capricornes.

- On vient d'en fêter trois, plaisanta Dohko. L'an prochain on en fêtera cinq.

- En mars, on attend Kayla, dit Shion en songeant à Kanon. Lui aussi aller vivre la même chose que lui.

- Et Orlyna en juin, compléta Belta

Ils entrèrent en silence dans la chambre de Mursia. Elle était allongée dans le lit, les traits de son visage étaient tirés. Elle accusait le coup. A coté, dans deux berceaux transparents, les jumeaux dormaient paisiblement.

Elle accueillit Yalyn avec une joie évidente et se laissa tendrement embrasser. Orlyna fit un gros câlin à sa sœur et Belta serra sa fille dans ses bras. Dohko déposa un gros baiser sur son front puis ils se retrouvèrent tous autour des bébés, incapables de détacher leur yeux de ses nouveau-nés.

- Va falloir qu'on leur trouve un prénom, murmura Mursia à l'adresse de Shion.

- C'est vrai. On n'y a jamais réfléchi, répondit-il de la même façon en s'asseyant sur le lit.

- Que dirais-tu d'Altaël et Saïko ?

- Comme le Grand Prêtre d'Atlantis et son assistante ?

- Oui.

- C'est une très bonne idée, répondit-il après quelques secondes de réflexion. Une excellente idée !

L'aube pointait à l'est lorsqu'ils laissèrent Mursia qui s'était endormie. Shion et Dohko regagnèrent le Temple de la Balance et le Grand Pope sombra immédiatement dans un profond sommeil, pelotonné dans les bras de son Chevalier.

* * *

Le lendemain, tous les Sanctuaires étaient au courant de la naissance des jumeaux. Respectant le souhait de Mursia qui voulait reprendre des forces avant de rentrer chez elle avec les petits, personne n'alla la voir sauf Shion, Yalyn, sa mère et sa sœur. Le nouveau papa put enfin prendre ses enfants dans ses bras. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de les observer, de les détailler. Les points de vie n'étaient pas encore visibles, ils n'apparaîtraient que dans quelques semaines au minimum et au maximum avant leur deuxième anniversaire.

Saïko avait une touffe de cheveux vert clair alors que son frère semblait avoir hérité de la couleur bleu pastel de sa mère. Ils avaient les yeux gris ardoise comme tous les nouveaux nés. Et soudain, les deux bébés s'auréolèrent d'une lueur dorée. Shion, Mursia et Belta sentirent le cosmos des enfants s'étendre jusqu'à leurs parents puis jusqu'à leur grand-mère. Il n'y avait pas de sentiment, juste une sensation de bien être.

- Ca alors ! chuchota Belta. Vous m'avez pas fait ça ta sœur et toi.

- Je pense que c'est parce que les deux parents sont Atlantes, avança Shion quasiment sûr de ce qu'il disait. Nos ancêtres avaient tous un cosmos qu'ils contrôlaient.

- Oui, je m'en souviens, poursuivit Mursia. Il doit se manifester dès la naissance, contrairement à nous qui avons dû attendre plusieurs années.

- Notre partie humaine devait brider le phénomène avant d'être vaincu par notre coté Atlante. Nous avons toujours déclenché nos cosmos avant les autres Amazones qui devaient attendre de subir un entraînement particulier avant d'y parvenir.

- Comme pour nous, confirma Shion. Tous les Chevaliers, Guerriers et Marinas subissaient souvent un déclenchement forcé. Il n'y a que les Spectres qui ont un cosmos et qu'ils contrôlent dès leur éveil en tant que tel.

Belta se pencha sur les enfants et caressa leur front avec le dos de son index. Saïko s'éveilla, ouvrit ses petits yeux encore aveugle et grimaça. D'un petit cri, elle indiqua qu'elle n'était pas contente. Shion la prit et la donna à Mursia. Immédiatement le bébé se tourna vers la poitrine de sa mère.

- Elle a faim, fit celle-ci en découvrant un sein que sa fille se mit à téter goulument d'instinct.

Shion regardait la scène avec une lueur d'adoration dans les yeux. Une mère allaitant son enfant était l'image même de l'Amour et de la tendresse maternelle. Sitôt que Saïko eu fini son repas, Altaël réclama à son tour. Belta changea la couche de sa petite-fille et la mis dans les bras de son père.

- Ca va être étrange d'entendre des enfants dire "papa" dans le Sanctuaire de Gaïa, fit l'ancienne Garde Royale. C'est un mot qui n'a pas été prononcé ici depuis des temps immémoriaux.

- Il faut un début à tout, maman.

- C'est la preuve qu'un vrai changement s'est amorcé dans nos vies à tous, déclara Shion tout en regardant sa fille qui dormait dans ses bras.

Dans les jours qui suivirent, Mursia rentra chez elle avec les jumeaux qu'elle présenta à sa fille aînée, Rilys. La petite fille de cinq ans fut très surprise de savoir qu'elle avait un petit frère mais un quart d'heure après, elle n'y pensait plus.

Elle reçut beaucoup de visites et de nombreux cadeaux. Kayla était folle des jumeaux. Il ne se passait pas un jour sans qu'elle aille les voir. Encore quelques semaines et elle aussi tiendrait dans ses bras ce bébé qu'elle sentait grandir dans son ventre.

A un mois de la date prévue de son accouchement elle avait cessé toute activité. Elle avait nommé Naralys Chef de la Garde Royale par intérim, secondée par Tyrin.

Allongée sur son lit, un livre à la main, Kayla se reposait. Elle entendit la porte de son appartement s'ouvrir et vit Kanon passer la tête par l'ouverture. Un sourire radieux éclaira les traits de la jeune femme. Ils ne s'étaient pas vus depuis plusieurs jours et ils étaient en manque l'un de l'autre.

- J'te dérange ? fit le Gémeaux en entrant et s'asseyant sur le lit.

- Non, j'pensais à toi justement.

- Ah ? Et que pensais-tu ?

Elle s'assit et passa ses bras autour de son cou. Elle l'embrassa tendrement, jouant avec ses lèvres.

- Je pensais que tu me manquais, murmura-t-elle, que j'avais envie de te voir, que j'ai envie de toi, que je veux que tu m'fasses l'Amour, maintenant, tout d'suite.

Elle approfondit leur baiser, Kanon se laissa faire. Il l'entoura de ses bras, la rallongea sur le lit. Leurs lèvres s'ouvrirent pour un baiser sensuel et brulant. Il caressa le corps de son Amazone, s'attardant sur le ventre rond. Un léger choc sous sa main les fit sourire.

- On dirait qu'un petit bonhomme veut jouer aussi, plaisanta le Chevalier.

- Il me réveille la nuit tellement y bouge. Vivement qu'il soit là.

- Y en a plus pour longtemps, ma chérie. Mais j'aimerais bien qu'il nous laisse tranquille deux ou trois heures, fit-il recommençant à embrasser la jeune femme.

- Comptes pas là-d'ssus ! Va falloir faire avec !

- Alors on f'ra avec !

Kanon se déshabilla et c'est entièrement nu qu'il entreprit de déshabiller Kayla qui se laissa faire en dévorant des yeux le corps de son homme.

* * *

**Sanctuaire d'Athéna, mercredi 3 mars 1999.**

Aucune brèches dimensionnelles n'était apparut depuis plusieurs semaines et tous commençaient vraiment à croire que la menace était écartée de façon définitive.

En début d'après-midi, Mursia était venue voir Shion et Dohko avec les jumeaux et trouva Kayla, Kanon et Saga dans le Temple de la Balance en pleine discussion pour trouver un prénom à leur fils et neveu. Orlyna apparut derrière sa sœur. Cela faisait quelques jours qu'elle n'avait pas vu Mû et laissa sa sœur pour descendre vers le premier Temple.

La jeune maman fut accueillit à bras ouverts. Les bébés ne dormaient pas. Shion prit son fils dans ses bras et s'installa sur le canapé aux cotés de Dohko complètement gâteux devant son "beau-fils". Mursia déposa sa fille dans les bras de Kayla qui leva la petite poupée à bout de bras en sortant une incroyable quantité d'onomatopées en un temps record à faire douter de sa capacité à parler comme un adulte.

- Ils ont encore grossi, fit Shion en regardant Mursia dans l'attente d'une confirmation.

- Oui. Ils sont encore un peu petits pour des bébés de six semaines mais ils n'étaient déjà pas gros à la naissance.

- Pour des jumeaux, c'est normal.

- Et regarde ce que ça peut donner, des petits bébés, fit Saga en tapant sur l'épaule de son frère et le secouant comme un prunier.

- Orlyna et moi on était pas bien grosses non plus.

- En tout cas, on dirait pas que t'as accouché de jumeaux y a moins de deux mois, fit Dohko en la regardant. T'as presque retrouvé ta taille de guêpe.

- Ben je fais c'qui faut pour. Ca fait un mois que j'ai repris l'entraînement et que je mange correctement.

- La nuit c'est pas trop dur ? lui demandant Kanon, un peu inquiet et curieux de savoir à quoi il devait s'attendre.

- Les deux premiers mois c'est vraiment pas évident mais après, quand ils commencent à faire des nuits de cinq à six heures ça va beaucoup mieux. Et puis ils iront au gynécée quand ils seront sevrés, ça me permettra de me reposer.

- Dans combien de temps tu vas reprendre ton poste dans la Garde Royale ? s'enquit Saga.

- Après le vingt avril. Trois mois c'est un minimum pour…

Mursia ne termina pas sa phrase. Une étrange sensation de chute lui donna la nausée. Kanon et Saga la regardèrent, ils ressentaient la même chose et se comprirent. Puis la sensation disparut.

- Une brèche, souffla Saga en reprenant sa respiration.

- La Chine, précisa Mursia.

- Shanghai, fit Kanon encore plus précis.

- Le stade de foot de Hongkou. La faille s'est ouverte au niveau de la pelouse. Soixante mille personnes ont été avalées par la brèche.

Tous les regards se tournèrent vers Orlyna qui venait de parler. Elle se tenait avec Mû à la porte du salon de la Balance. Elle entra et s'écroula sur une chaise en tenant son ventre. Dohko lui servit un verre d'eau qu'elle vida d'un trait.

- Euh… vous pouvez me dire ce qui s'passe ? demanda Shion, anxieux et curieux de l'attitude des quatre jumeaux.

- Je crois que je peux parler en notre nom à tous les quatre en disant qu'on a senti l'ouverture de la brèche et qu'on a même pu la localiser avec beaucoup de précision, expliqua Kanon.

- Je pense que c'est parce que nous avons été tous les quatre dans cette dimension, avança Orlyna.

- Et c'est parce qu'on est sensible aux dimensions qu'on ressent leurs ouvertures, conclue Mursia.

Dohko se leva et alluma la télévision et zappa sur la chaine info. Un quart d'heure plus tard, le journaliste relatait le phénomène avec de nombreux détails qui n'étaient peut-être pas tous véridiques.

- Soixante mille personnes ! murmura Shion abasourdi. Je vais voir Athéna, elle doit être anéantie.

Il reposa délicatement le bébé dans la poussette et sorti du Temple. Les autres restèrent là, silencieux, écœurés par leur impuissance.

Poséidon se matérialisa dans le bureau d'Athéna où elle discutait avec Shion.

- Désolé de ne pas m'être fait annoncer mais je viens d'entendre la nouvelle, fit le Dieu des Océans en s'asseyant sur l'un des canapés.

- Comment va-t-on faire pour stopper ça ? gémit la Déesse en se tordant les mains.

- J'ai bien une idée mais tu ne seras pas d'accord.

- Mon oncle, je suis prête à tout pour mettre un terme à cette menace.

- Il est maintenant évident que le Cristal n'a pas assez d'énergie pour maintenir les passages fermés. Le cosmos des Chevaliers, des Marinas, des Spectres et des Guerriers Divins et même les nôtres ne sont pas suffisant. Et on ne va pas prendre le risque de tuer nos Chevaliers, ils ne méritent pas ça.

- Que suggères-tu ? demanda Shion qui ne voyait pas où le Dieu voulait en venir.

- Lorsque Dohko a dit qu'il fallait détruire ce monde, nous avons tous étaient d'accord avec lui et personnellement je le suis toujours. Mais pour fermer les vortex, il faudra des cosmoénergies bien plus puissantes et indéfiniment renouvelables pour alimenter le Cristal de Vie.

- Poséidon, arrêtes de tourner autour de pot ! s'écria Athéna en se levant brusquement. A quoi penses-tu ?

- A nous, les Dieux. Principaux et secondaires. Nous sommes les seuls à répondre aux critères de puissance et d'éternité.

- Les Dieux ? répéta Shion comme s'il voulait se convaincre d'avoir bien entendu.

- Oui. **Tous** les Dieux.

Athéna comprit de suite à qui pensait son oncle. Si elle se ralliait à son idée, cela impliquait une chose à laquelle elle n'était pas vraiment certaine de pouvoir se résoudre. Elle retomba sur son fauteuil, une lueur d'effroi dans les yeux.

- Athéna, tu n'as rien à craindre. Hadès et moi sommes à tes cotés, tu le sais bien.

- Mais de quoi parlez-vous ? fit Shion qui ne suivait plus.

- Si je comprends bien l'idée de Poséidon, fit Athéna d'une voix éteinte après quelque secondes de silence, il suggère que je libère Arès pour que les Douze Olympiens, les plus puissants des Dieux, alimentent le Cristal avec leur cosmoénergie.

- Que tu libères… Arès ?

- Exactement. Nous sommes en mesure de le maîtriser à nous trois, Athéna.

- Non ! Personne ne peut maîtriser mon frère. Personne, sauf…

* * *

Kayla accoucha le douze mars et donna naissance en fin d'après-midi à un petit Nikos, seul prénom grec sur lequel ses deux parents étaient tombés d'accord. Kanon avait assisté à l'accouchement. Il avait pleuré de bonheur en tenant son fils, âgé de quelques minutes, dans ses bras. Et son Amour pour Kayla fut encore plus grand.

Il s'était effondré dans les bras de son frère en allant lui apprendre la nouvelle alors qu'il était dans la salle d'attente avec Mikael, Camus, Milo et Mursia. Lysia était arrivé un peu après et serra son beau-frère dans ses bras en riant.

Ils purent tous la voir quelques minutes avec le bébé avant que la puéricultrice ne les mettent dehors pour que Kayla puisse se reposer. Kanon resta avec elle. Il s'allongea à ses cotés, sur le lit, et ils passèrent ainsi leur première nuit avec leur fils, réveillés toutes les trois heures environ par un petit bonhomme affamé.

Le lendemain, Kanon revint avec Lysia et ses deux nièces. Les petites filles firent la connaissance de leur petit frère. Bélizia un peu intimidé lui fit quand même un bisou sur le front et Nirana trouva qu'il avait vraiment de petits pieds et qu'il pleurait comme une chèvre, faisant rire tout le monde. Physia vint aussi voir sa fille et embrassa son beau-fils, heureuse et ne s'en cachant pas.

Quelques jours plus tard, Kayla retourna chez elle avec Kanon et Nikos. Tous les jours, le Gémeaux allaient chercher ses filles pour qu'elles passent un moment avec leur petit frère et leur maman. C'est ainsi qu'il concevait la famille, tous les membres devaient être ensemble le plus souvent possible et Kayla était bien d'accord. Il s'installa chez l'Amazone, laissant son Temple vide. Orlyna y emménagea de manière à être plus près de Mû qui malgré tout était un peu inquiet. Elle devait accoucher en juin et il aurait préféré qu'elle soit plus près de la clinique, au Sanctuaire de Gaïa.

Contre toute attente, aucun Dieu ne vint importuner les Amazones. Depuis qu'elles étaient visibles aux yeux de tous, pas un ne leur fit la moindre visite. Zeus avait du être très persuasif ou très menaçant, au choix, pour les convaincre de les laisser en paix. Mais il en manquait encore un. Athéna ne pouvait pas se résoudre à le libérer. C'était au dessus de ses forces. Elle ne pouvait pas mettre le monde en danger en lâchant un monstre tel que lui…

A suivre…

* * *

J'espère que vous avez aimé. 


	28. Chapter 28

**Disclaimer : **Tous les personnages de Saint Seya appartiennent à Masami Kuramada qui me les prête gentiemnt, les autres sont à moi et ceux de la myhtologie à tout le monde.

**Genre :** Romance/aventure avec de l'humour, enfin j'espère, de l'amour aussi Yaoi, bi, het, groupe. Un peu OOC. Les couples sont classiques.

**Rating :** 18 ans

**Spoiler : **De nouvelles révélations concernant les Atlantes, petit tour sur l'Olympe, quelques lemons et une prophétie.

* * *

**Chapitre 28**

**Sanctuaire Sous-Marin,** **Cité d'Atlantis, juillet 1999…**

Lorsque s'était à leur tour poursuivre les recherches, Belta et Kiki s'enfermaient dix heures par jours dans les ruines de ce qui avait été la bibliothèque d'Atlantis pour étudier les parchemins, tablettes d'argile et autres manuscrits qui y étaient enfermés par dizaines de milliers depuis des millénaires. Malgré la vitesse à laquelle ils lisaient et qui faisait partie de leurs nouvelles capacités, ils n'avaient pas dû étudier plus de trois au quatre pour cent de la masse d'informations assemblée ici. Pourtant, ils n'étaient pas découragés. Ce qu'ils apprenaient sur leur peuple était tout bonnement extraordinaire. La mémoire ancestrale les aidait à comprendre ce qu'ils découvraient.

Belta fut surprise d'apprendre qu'ils avaient déjà découvert les neuf planètes du Système Solaire et quelques satellites de certaines d'entres elles. L'Amazone se demanda avec quel instrument ils avaient bien pu faire de telles observations ? Avec un télescope la renseigna la mémoire mais sans en dévoiler plus, ce qui la fit sourire.

De son coté, Kiki découvrit qu'ils utilisaient les prédateurs naturels de certains insectes nuisibles aux les céréales afin de protéger leurs récoltes. Ils connaissaient déjà les pesticides bios. Il trouva aussi la composition de l'alliage de métal utilisé dans la Cité. Il mit également la main sur des cartes tracées sur du cuir et qui représentaient des mappemondes très ressemblantes à celles d'aujourd'hui. Il remarqua que ces ancêtres n'avaient pas découverts l'Australie, ou tout du moins, elle n'était pas portée sur les cartes, mais que les deux pôles étaient représentés.

La journée tirait à sa fin et les deux Atlantes étaient éreintés. D'un commun accord, ils décidèrent de terminer d'étudier le document qu'ils avaient sous les yeux et de rentrer au Sanctuaire d'Athéna. Kiki reposa le parchemin quand ses yeux tombèrent sur un rouleau de papyrus qui portait comme inscription : "La prophétie de l'autre monde." Intrigué, il déroula la fragile feuille qui ne faisait pas plus de vingt centimètres de longueur. Il commença à lire puis s'arrêta, levant la tête, le regard vide, la bouche ouverte, la respiration rapide.

- Belta ! Je crois que j'ai trouvé quelque chose d'intéressant.

- Mets-le d'coté, on verra demain, fit son aînée sans le regarder.

- Non ! Faut qu'tu voies ça maintenant !

- Kiki, j'suis morte de fati…

L'ex Garde Royale ne termina pas phrase. Elle regardait Kiki qui avait une expression sur le visage qu'elle ne lui avait jamais vu. De la détermination mêlée à une immense joie contenue. Elle se décida à jeter un œil sur le document. Et bien lui en pris. Elle attrapa rapidement une feuille et un stylo et recopia le texte sous la dictée du jeune Atlante. Ceci fait, ils regagnèrent la surface, le cœur gonflé d'un sentiment proche de l'euphorie. Ils venaient de trouver un écrit qui pourrait bien avoir un rapport avec les failles dimensionnelles…

* * *

**Sanctuaire de Gaïa, le lendemain…**

Hadès s'éveilla comme tous les matins avec un sentiment de bien-être profond. Sans ouvrir les yeux, il allongea le bras à coté de lui. Il n'y avait que le vide. Il se retourna paresseusement sur le dos et dressa la tête. A travers le rideau tiré devant la fenêtre, il aperçut, assise sur la terrasse, la silhouette de Lysia qui portait une tasse à ses lèvres. Il s'étira comme un chat et enfila un peignoir de soie noire en se levant pour la rejoindre.

- Bonjour, murmura-t-il en déposant un baiser dans le cou de la Reine.

Elle frissonna et sourit. Le Dieux des Enfers s'assit en face d'elle sur un fauteuil en osier garni d'un coussin moelleux, pendant qu'elle lui servait une tasse de café.

- Bien dormi ? lui demanda-t-elle d'une voix un peu tendue.

- Auprès de toi, je dors toujours comme un loir.

Elle lui sourit et repris sa contemplation du parc qui s'étendait au pied du Palais Royal. Hadès l'observait du coin de l'œil et perçut la tension qui l'habitait.

- Tu as mal dormi ? s'enquit-il avec douceur.

- Oui, pas très bien…

- Qu'est-ce qui s'passe ?

- Rien de grave probablement.

La Reine vida sa tasse et la reposa sur la table. Elle se mit à triturer ses doigts sans même s'en apercevoir. Hadès changea de place et s'assit à coté d'elle. Il lui prit les mains et les embrassa.

- Qu'est-ce que t'arrives ?

- Ma fille aînée passe son épreuve pour entrer dans l'armée aujourd'hui, je suis un peu stressée.

- Je vois. T'as des raisons de penser qu'elle va échouer ?

- Non, aucune. De toute manière elle n'a pas le choix.

- Comment ça ?

- Elle sera Reine un jour. Elle doit faire partie de l'armée et même de la Garde Royale.

- Et que se passerait-il si jamais elle ratait cette épreuve ?

- Je l'ignore, c'est jamais arrivé.

- Elle doit absolument réussir du premier coup ?

- Oui. Elle n'a qu'une chance. On ne devient pas une Guerrière Sacrée ni une Reine en s'y reprenant à plusieurs reprises. Ca passe ou ça casse du premier coup !

- Un peu comme les Chevaliers d'Or ! S'ils échouent, ils sont définitivement rayés de l'ordre de la Chevalerie d'Athéna !

- Oui, c'est un peu la même chose…

- Et ton autre fille, qu'est-ce qu'elle veut faire ?

- Vétérinaire.

- Eh bien comme ça elle pourra soigner le cheval de sa sœur aînée !

Hadès se leva en souriant, pris les mains de Lysia pour l'attirer à lui et la prendre dans ses bras. Elle se laissa faire et posa sa tête sur la poitrine de son amant.

- Ne t'inquiètes pas ! Pour l'avoir rencontrée à plusieurs reprises, je peux t'assurer qu'elle n'échouera pas. Elle est la digne fille de sa mère. Forte, déterminée, obstinée, têtue, bornée, butée…

- Hé ! T'en as encore beaucoup comme ça ? s'insurgea Lysia avec un sourire mi-figue mi-raisin.

- Oui ! Elle aussi ravissante, elle possède un charme ravageur mais elle l'ignore encore. Elle a aussi beaucoup de charisme mais ça elle ne sait pas encore s'en servir ; elle est courageuse, très intelligente et fera une redoutable souveraine.

- Tu penses vraiment tout ça ? lui demanda-t-elle radoucie, les yeux emplis de tendresse.

- J'ai pas pour habitude de dire une chose et d'en penser une autre surtout quand c'est aussi important.

- Ca commence ! sursauta Lysia. Je viens de sentir son cosmos exploser !

- Tu devrais te changer les idées, lui murmura Hadès en caressant son dos et l'embrassant dans le cou, sinon ça va te paraître interminable !

- Facile à dire ! J'ai que ça dans la tête ! Mais qu'est-ce tu fais ?

L'Empereur des Ténèbres était en train de couvrir de baisers brûlants le cou et les épaules de la Reine. Il prit sa bouche pour un profond baiser qui laissa Lysia pantelante.

- Je te change les idées !

Il l'enleva dans ses bras, rentra dans la chambre et la jeta sur le lit avec un sourire. Elle le regarda d'un air faussement outrée avec d'éclater de rire.

- Espèce de grosse brute ! lança-t-elle en riant.

- Je croyais que t'aimais mon coté animal ! rétorqua-t-il en s'allongeant contre elle, ses mains caressant sa peau frémissante.

- Hnn… Quel genre de mère suis-je donc pour me laisser aller aux plaisirs de la chair alors que ma fille passe son épreuve ?

- Une mère qui croit en sa fille, qui a confiance en elle et une femme infiniment désirable qui me rend complètement fou !

Les vêtements disparurent comme par enchantement et des soupirs lascifs emplirent bientôt la chambre. D'un coup de rein, Lysia chevaucha son amant, se coulant sur lui comme un cobra. Elle descendit sur son ventre et posa ses lèvres sur le membre palpitant. Le grognement de plaisir d'Hadès se transforma en grondement de contrariété lorsqu'il perçut les cosmos de son frère et de sa nièce. Lysia leva la tête et leurs regards se croisèrent, incrédules.

- Dites-moi qu'je rêve ! maugréa le Dieu.

- Tous les Atlantes sont avec eux ! ajouta la Reine.

Quelques minutes plus tard, dans une tenue plus décente, les deux amants retrouvaient leurs visiteurs dans le salon de l'appartement royal.

Il faisait déjà chaud malgré l'heure matinale. Lysia les invita à s'installer sur la terrasse. Quelques minutes plus tard, une employée porta du café, des jus de fruits et des brioches.

- Que nous vaut … le plaisir votre visite ? s'enquit Hadès en dégustant un jus d'ananas frais.

- C'est Belta et Kiki qui nous ont convoqués, expliqua Athéna en buvant une gorgée de café.

- Alors ? intervint Poséidon. J'aimerais bien savoir pourquoi on m'a tiré du lit aux aurores!

- Vas-y Kiki ! C'est toi qui l'as trouvé ! l'encouragea Belta.

Le jeune Atlante regarda ses interlocuteurs pour être bien certains d'avoir toute leur attention.

- J'ai trouvé un document écrit qui semble parler de notre… problème de brèches, commença-t-il. Ca ressemble à une prophétie. Toute la nuit j'ai fouillé la mémoire ancestrale et je pense que vous pourrez combler mes lacunes, fit-il en se tournant vers ses compatriotes.

- Une prophétie qui concerne ces failles dimensionnelles ? répéta Shion, curieux.

- Voilà le texte que Belta a recopié hier soir avant qu'on rentre. J'en ai fait des copies, tenez !

Il donna à chacun une feuille sur laquelle était imprimé un petit texte.

_Lorsque le Cristal de Vie perdra son Cœur de Lumière,_

_Alors la Porte s'ouvrira et les deux mondes se rencontreront._

_La survie de l'un sera la mort de l'autre._

_Lorsque le Cristal de Vie retrouvera son Cœur de Lumière,_

_La Porte se refermera pour que les Ténèbres soient anéanties par la Lumière._

_Les Puissants offriront leurs pouvoirs_

_Pour sceller la Porte à tout jamais._

Tous se regardèrent avec une expression d'incompréhension sur le visage. Ils avaient bien compris que la "Porte" signifiait les failles dimensionnelles, le Cristal de Vie, ils connaissaient aussi mais le "Cœur de Lumière" et les "Puissants" qu'est-ce que c'était ?

- Tu es sûr de ta traduction Kiki ? demanda Poséidon juste avant de dissimuler un bâillement derrière sa main, d'un geste poli.

- Belta l'a approuvé, répondit le jeune homme.

- Voici le texte original, fit-elle en tendant une autre feuille à Shion, Mû et ses filles.

- Je confirme, déclara Orlyna après quelques secondes. La traduction est parfaite.

- Maintenant, reste à savoir pourquoi ce texte a été écrit, par qui et si c'est réellement une prophétie, quel est son but ?

- Shion tu poses trop de question en même temps ! sourit Hadès. Commençons peut-être par comprendre ce que sont les "Puissants" et le "Cœur de Lumière". Je pense que le texte nous paraîtra plus clair, ou plutôt moins obscure.

- Il va falloir intensifier nos recherches dans la bibliothèque, fit Mursia en rajoutant un sucre dans son café.

- Je suis d'accord, fit Shion. On va s'y mettre tous les six et en plus nous ferons des séances d'exploration de la mémoire. Vous êtes d'accord ?

- Je devais repartir pour le Japon intervint Athéna. Mais je vais rester. Le Sanctuaire ne peut pas rester sans une autorité décisionnaire.

- Demande à Saga de me remplacer, suggéra le Grand Pope. Malgré ce qu'il a fait, il a su gérer le Domaine pendant treize ans. Il s'en sortira.

- Je propose qu'on aille tous à Atlantis le plus tôt possible, fit Belta en se levant, signifiant ainsi que la petite réunion était terminée.

Lysia n'avait pas prononcé un mot. Elle avait parfaitement suivit la conversation mais son esprit était tourné vers sa fille aînée. Elle n'avait pas osée enflammer son cosmos pour suivre l'épreuve devant ses visiteurs, c'eut été faire preuve d'un grave manquement à la politesse. Mais maintenant qu'elle était à nouveau seule, elle ne résista pas. Hadès s'en aperçut et la laissa faire. Il prit une douche rapide et l'informa qu'il devait regagner Giudecca. Il l'embrassa tendrement et promit de revenir ce soir.

La Reine s'habilla rapidement et se rendit à l'arène où était sa fille. Elle dissimula sa présence pour ne pas la perturber et observa la fin du combat. Le but était de mettre la jeune fille dans une situation d'où elle ne pourrait se sortir sans être tuée et elle devait faire en sorte de ne pas se retrouver dans ce cas de figure. Tyrin et deux Amazones d'Argent étaient ses adversaires et elles ne lui faisaient aucun cadeau. Si elle réussissait, à tout juste treize ans, Damianys serait capable d'affronter trois ou quatre Abarites et de les tuer sans état d'âme. Elle recevrait une armure de Bronze et intègrerait l'armée sous le commandement de sa tante, Kayla.

Pour l'instant Lysia était très satisfaite de ce qu'elle voyait. Sa fille était rapide, puissante et inventive. Bien sûr, même sans la ménager, ses trois adversaires s'étaient mises au niveau des Abarites. Elle réussi à mettre en danger de mort une Amazone d'Argent qui se retira du combat. Il en restait deux. Elles se placèrent de façon à ce que Damianys en ait une dans le dos. Un silence de mort régnait dans l'arène. Et si au départ, elle avait enflammé son cosmos, plus question maintenant de l'utiliser. Soudain, la jeune princesse entendit un bruit derrière elle. Sans même réfléchir, elle se tourna, plia les genoux, tendit le bras et attrapa Tyrin, qui courait vers elle pour l'attaquer, par son plastron et la projeta par-dessus elle en direction de l'autre Amazone qui reçut sa complice en pleine poitrine. La jeune fille se releva, courut vers ses aînées et les menaça toutes les deux de son épée. Le combat était terminé, elle avait gagné.

- _Majesté,_ entendit Lysia dans a tête, _ta fille a passé son épreuve avec succès !_

- _Je sais Tyrin, je suis là, j'ai assisté à la fin de l'affrontement_, lui répondit-elle de la même façon en descendant les marches des gradins de l'arène. Toutes les têtes se tournèrent vers elle et d'un seul mouvement parfaitement synchrone, les Amazones mirent un genou à terre devant leur souveraine, y comprit Damianys. Lysia s'avança dans le cercle de sable et s'arrêta devant sa fille. Elle regarda la tête brune baissée qui attendait qu'on l'y autorise pour se relever.

- Amazones, fit-elle d'une voix forte et puissante, je suis fière de compter dans notre armée une nouvelle Guerrière Sacrée. Et doublement fière parce que c'est ma fille !

Des cris de joie retentirent dans toute l'arène. Damianys leva des yeux remplis d'adoration vers sa mère qui lui souriait. Elle se jeta dans ses bras. Mais soudain une puissante cosmoénergie se fit sentir. Kayla, revêtue de son armure, s'avançait au milieu de ses Guerrières, le visage froid et fermé. Elle s'arrêta devant sa nièce et la fixa d'un regard dur. Ce n'était pas sa tante qui était devant elle, mais son Commandant Suprême. La jeune fille eut un frisson d'appréhension qui n'échappa pas au deux sœurs.

- Damianys, aujourd'hui tu t'es montrée digne de porter une armure de Bronze et de compter parmi les Guerrières Sacrées de Gaïa. Voici ton armure.

Kayla tendit un pendentif à la jeune fille. Une perle de malachite avec une étoile d'or incrusté.

- Imprègne-là de ton sang et elle t'appartiendra !

Damianys se trancha les veines du poignet du bout des doigts, d'un geste vif et plaça la blessure au-dessus de la main de Kayla. Les gouttes de sang tombèrent sur la petite sphère qui brilla un instant d'une cosmoénergie qui s'accorda à celle de la jeune fille. Kayla referma la plaie avec son cosmos et accrocha le pendentif au cou de sa nièce. Le sang avait été absorbé.

- Brûle ton cosmos pour que tes sœurs d'armes te reconnaissent comme l'une des leurs !

La cérémonie se termina sur cette explosion d'énergie et les applaudissements. Kayla ôta son armure et prit sa nièce dans ses bras pour la féliciter.

- Tu vas commencer une nouvelle vie, lui dit sa mère.

- Ah bon ? J'vais être dispensée d'aller au collège ?

- Euh… non ! C'est pas à ça que j'pensais, fit-elle en riant.

- Ce que ta mère veut dire, c'est que dans quelques semaines, après ton treizième anniversaire, tu suivras un nouvel enseignement avec un nouveau professeur.

- Ah ! Vous parlez de mon éducation sexuelle ? Je sais, j'ai hâte d'y être !

Elle partie en courant vers ses amies et sa jeune sœur qui l'entourèrent pour la féliciter encore. Kayla et Lysia se regardèrent, ravie qu'elle prenne la chose ainsi. Toutes les jeunes Amazones n'étaient pas aussi décontractées face à cet apprentissage. Bien que rien ne leur était caché dès qu'elles étaient en âge de comprendre, la perte de la virginité restait malgré tout, une étape importante dans leur vie et un moment chargée de mystères et d'inquiétudes. Les hommes choisis depuis la nuit des temps pour accomplir cette éducation, étaient parfaitement au courant de tout ce qui concernait les Amazones ou presque. Ils travaillaient avec elles, collaboraient au maintient du secret de leur existence. De toute manière, ils auraient raconté ce qu'ils savaient qu'ils auraient fini dans une chambre capitonnée, avec une jolie camisole de force. Bien souvent c'était une charge qui se transmettait de père en fils.

L'apprentissage durait plusieurs semaines pendant lesquelles la jeune Amazone apprenait comment donner du plaisir à un homme ou une femme et comment elle pouvait en recevoir. Elle découvrait aussi les mystères de la séduction parce qu'avant de se retrouver au lit, il y avait tout un rituel à respecter pour se faire désirer. L'ultime épreuve était de réussir à séduire un homosexuel convaincu, absolument incapable de toucher une femme sans vomir et parvenir à faire l'Amour avec lui ou à séduire une femme foncièrement hétérosexuelle, voir carrément écoeurée par les relations entre deux personnes du même sexe. C'est aussi pendant cet apprentissage qu'elle découvrait l'existence du Parfum d'Aphrodite et qu'elle apprenait à s'en servir.

Chaque Amazone avait la capacité de diffuser des phéromones, des molécules inodores qui avaient plusieurs fonctions. Elles étaient un très puissant aphrodisiaque sur l'homme ou la femme que l'Amazone voulait séduire ou bien, utilisé pendant l'acte, elles permettaient de contrôler et de retarder ou d'accélérer l'orgasme ainsi que de l'amplifier. Cette dernière fonction était plus particulièrement utilisée sur les hommes. C'était là un petit cadeau de la Déesse Aphrodite pour adoucir leur captivité lorsqu'Apollon s'était mis en colère contre les Amazones. Pas grand-chose, mais c'est grâce à ça qu'elles avaient acquis leur réputation de femmes les plus irrésistibles du monde. Et pour cause, elles avaient vraiment un petit quelque chose en plus par rapport aux autres femmes.

- Je t'ai jamais rien demandé à propos de Damianys, poursuivit la Reine. T'en penses quoi ?

Kayla regarda sa nièce qui discutait avec ses amies quelques mètres devant elle. Si elle ressemblait physiquement à sa mère, son caractère se rapprochait plus de celui de sa tante.

- Elle me rappelle moi à son âge !

- Ah ! Ben c'est pas gagné alors !

- Quoi ? J'étais peut-être une forte tête mais aujourd'hui je commande ton armée et ta Garde Royale. Alors qu'est-ce t'as à redire à ça ?

- A ça rien, c'est juste que maman a failli devenir chèvre avec toi. Disons que t'as été plutôt du genre incontrôlable !

- Et je le suis toujours ! Mais Damianys est appelée à régner. Elle s'assagira, ne t'inquiète pas. Et puis elle aura deux de nos deux plus grandes Reines pour la former, toi et maman. Et grand-mère se fera un plaisir de lui raconter "comment c'était de son temps"

- T'as sûrement raison. J'espère juste qu'il lui restera quelque chose sur quoi régner.

La menace des failles était en permanence en arrière-plan dans les esprits. Il était impossible d'avoir une conversation qui ne finisse pas par faire penser à elles.

* * *

Orlyna s'éveilla comme tous les matins dans le lit de Mû. Elle s'étira, sa première pensée fut pour sa fille qui se trouvait au gynécée du Sanctuaire de Gaïa et la seconde pour l'homme qui partageait son lit. Une rivière mauve couvrait une partie de son corps et elle dut se contorsionner pour se défaire de ces cheveux qui l'avaient emprisonné pendant qu'elle dormait.

Elle préparait le petit déjeuné lorsqu'elle se sentit très mal. Le bruit d'un corps qui chute durement sur le sol réveilla le Bélier d'Or.

Kanon était dans l'une des arènes avec des apprentis qu'il initiait aux techniques de bases du combat au corps à corps. Il était en train de leurs expliquer un kata lorsqu'il s'écroula au sol sans connaissance.

Mursia sentit venir le malaise et eut tout juste le temps de donner son fils à l'une des nounous du gynécée quand elle s'évanouit.

Saga ouvrit les yeux. Contre lui, il sentit le corps de Mikael. Son regard se posa sur le dos dénudé, soulevé régulièrement par la respiration paisible. Il posa ses lèvres entre les omoplates, puis parcourut toute la surface. Mikael sourit, il adorait quand le Gémeaux le réveillait ainsi. Une vague de désir déferla dans ses reins, il émit un petit gémissement de satisfaction. Il se retourna et enlaça son amant. Ils s'embrassèrent tout doucement, les mains de Saga partirent explorer ce corps qu'il connaissait pourtant si bien et dont il ne se lassait jamais.

Mikael écarta les jambes pour accueillir Saga plus confortablement et le serra contre lui. L'une caressant l'autre, le contact entre leur virilité leur arracha un ronronnement de plaisir. Saga se redressa pour surplomber le Poissons mais tomba sur lui sans connaissance.

Ils reprirent conscience dans l'une des chambres de la clinique du Sanctuaire d'Athéna. Mû, Dohko, Mikael et Shion s'approchèrent lorsqu'ils les virent éveillés. Nul besoin de grand discours pour comprendre ce qui s'étaient passé. Le Grand Pope rassura Orlyna qui s'inquiétait pour sa sœur.

Ils étaient restés inconscients presque deux heures. Des failles dimensionnelles s'étaient ouvertes un peu partout dans le monde et leur puissance était extraordinaire. L'affinité des quatre Gémeaux avec les dimensions leur avait fait ressentir cette puissance si fortement qu'ils en avaient perdu connaissance. Ils ne semblaient souffrir d'aucune séquelle, aussi le médecin les autorisa à sortir. De toute manière, il aurait eu bien du mal à les retenir.

Ils se retrouvèrent dans le bureau de Shion où Athéna les avait rejoints avec Kayla et Mursia. La télévision, en permanence allumée sur la chaîne info, leur donna les dernières nouvelles.

Tous les journalistes du monde entier ne parlaient que de ça. Des failles dimensionnelles d'une taille et d'une puissance phénoménales s'étaient ouvertes un peu partout sur la planète, engloutissant des dizaines de milliers de personnes. Des Amazones, des Chevaliers et des Spectres étaient déjà sur les lieux pour recueillir des témoignages de façon tout à fait officieuse. Les rapports n'allaient pas tarder à se retrouver entre les mains d'Athéna, Poséidon et Hadès.

La Déesse tremblait de rage et de colère. Elle était sensée protéger les hommes et là, elle était impuissante à le faire. Dans les heures qui suivirent, la plus part des gouvernements décrétèrent l'état d'urgence et la loi martiale sur leurs territoires. Toute la Terre était en état d'alerte.

Il était évident que la prophétie avait un rapport avec tout ça et Kiki avait fait des copies du texte pour tout le monde. Chacun fut invité à réfléchir à la signification de ces quelques lignes qui allaient peut-être déterminer l'avenir du monde. Les Atlantes fouillaient dans leur mémoire ancestrale et Shion avait demandé à Dohko, Shaka, Camus et Saga de fouiller dans les archives du Palais pour essayer de trouver quelque chose qui s'y rapporterait.

* * *

**Olympe, juillet 1999…**

Le bassin ovale était surmonté de deux dauphins grandeur nature, sautant, et qui recrachaient l'eau par leurs becs. Une douce mélodie de harpes flottait dans l'air parcourut par une petite brise rafraîchissante et délicatement parfumée. La salle à colonnes s'ouvrait sur deux cotés sur un jardin magnifique. Des fleurs multicolores s'épanouissaient à perte de vue sous un soleil radieux mais pas brûlant. Des papillons voletaient, des oiseaux perchés dans les branches des arbres gazouillaient, accompagnant la mélodie. De loin en loin, on voyait des colonnes antiques prisent d'assaut par le lierre ou le liseron qui ouvrait les corolles de ses fleurs. C'était une vision paradisiaque. Encore mieux qu'Elysion.

Douze trônes entouraient le bassin sur trois cotés. L'un d'eux, au centre, était plus imposant que les autres. Son dossier était plus haut et il reposait sur quatre pieds en forme d'éclairs. Sur le haut du dossier, il y avait la tête d'un aigle.

Le bruit de l'eau était reposant. Tout le lieu était empreint de sérénité et de paix.

- Mais qu'est-ce qui veut encore celui-là ! J'espère que Poséidon a une excellente raison pour convoquer le Conseil, cria Héra en entrant après avoir ouvert la porte à double battant la volée comme si elle y avait mis un coup de pied. J'ai autre chose à faire qu'à l'écouter pleurnicher parce qu'il regrette de plus pouvoir combattre Athéna !

- Boucle-la et va t'asseoir ! tonna Zeus en entrant derrière son épouse. T'es jamais contente, hein ? Toujours en train de râler !

- Ma chère tante, intervint Héphaïstos qui les suivait, je crois qu'on doit écouter avec beaucoup d'attention ce qu'il a à nous dire.

- Qu'est-ce que t'en sais toi ? fit-elle, dédaigneuse, à l'adresse du Forgeron.

- J'en sais certainement plus que toi ! rétorqua-t-il d'un ton cinglant.

- Encore en train de t'plaindre Héra ? fit la voix douce mais agacée de sa sœur Déméter qui venait d'entrer à son tour. C'que tu peux être pénible !

- C'est exactement c'que j'viens de lui dire ! fit Zeus d'une voix aigue, pliant légèrement ses genoux et désignant son épouse de ses deux mains ouvertes.

- Comment pouvez-vous vous laisser encore berner par lui ? reprit la Reine des Dieux, méprisante.

- Ecoutes-moi bien, sale mégère, murmura Zeus d'une voix dangereusement calme en approchant son visage du sien. On a un gros problème et c'est pas du flan. Alors ferme-la ou je plume tous tes paons !

Héra foudroya son terrible époux du regard. Elle ne supportait pas qu'il menace ses animaux favoris. Elle prit sur elle et s'enferma dans un silence vexé.

Apollon et Artémis arrivèrent ensembles. Apollon avait sa tête des mauvais jours. Il n'avait toujours pas digéré le mauvais tour que lui avait joué Gaïa et encore moins l'affront des Amazones. Hestia entra, paisible comme à son habitude. Athéna, Hadès et Poséidon firent leur entrée, sous les regards suspicieux de certaines divinités.

- Comme d'habitude, qui on attend ? soupira Héphaïstos.

Poséidon fit signe à Héra de libérer son trône, celui qu'il occupait à la droite de Zeus, pourtant orné d'un Trident, et sur lequel elle s'était assise, espérant, comme à chaque fois, que personne ne le remarquerait. Depuis toujours, elle estimait que cette place lui revenait de droit et à chaque fois, elle tentait le coup. Et à chaque fois, elle se faisait jeter par le Dieu des Océans. Hadès pris place à la gauche de son souverain. A coté de lui prit place Athéna. Et en face d'elle, c'est-à-dire à coté de Poséidon, il y avait un siège vide depuis environ trois cent ans.

- Je suis là ! Désolée pour le retard ! fit une voix gaie et un peu enfantine.

- Aphrodite ! gronda Zeus. Tu pourrais faire un effort et être à l'heure pour une fois !

- C'est ça, juste une petite remarque bien gentille à elle ! Et à moi, tu menaces mes paons !

- Elle est juste en retard ! Pas comme toi qui ronchonnes, rouspètes et qui m'énerves à longueur de journée !

Toute la salle trembla sous la colère divine. Zeus était furieux pour de bon. Héra sentit qu'elle avait poussé le bouchon un peu loin et se tassa sur son trône ce qui fit sourire certains membres de l'assemblée.

- J'ai raté quelque chose ? fit innocemment la Déesse de l'Amour en sirotant une gorgée d'ambroisie d'un geste d'une sensualité inconsciente.

Hestia, Déméter, Poséidon et Hadès mirent chacun une main devant leur bouche pour camoufler le sourire que leur tira la remarque d'Aphrodite. Elle regarda toutes les divinités présentes d'un air candide et sourit au clin d'œil que lui adressa Poséidon. Ils furent amants pendant un temps et avaient conservé beaucoup d'affection l'un pour l'autre.

- Bon puisqu'on est tous là, ou presque, nous pouvons commencer. Poséidon ?

L'Empereur des Sept Mers fit le récit complet de tout ce qu'il savait. La découverte du Sanctuaire de Gaïa, la localisation de l'île de l'Atlantide, l'apparition des brèches dimensionnelles, la récupération du Cristal de Vie et surtout les raisons pour lesquelles il devait être alimenté en cosmoénergie. Un long silence suivit la fin de l'exposé.

- C'est complètement dingue comme histoire ! fit Artémis.

- Et vous êtes certains que ces brèches sont une menace pour nous ? demanda Déméter.

- Si la terre est vidée de sa population, intervint Athéna, il n'y aura plus personne pour croire en nous et nous n'aurons plus d'intérêt à exister.

- Et ces créatures ne peuvent pas venir chez nous ? s'enquit Hestia.

- Nous l'ignorons, expliqua Athéna. Elles ne l'ont jamais fait, mais ça ne veut pas dire qu'elles n'en sont pas capables. La terre est un monde magnifique par rapport au leur, si j'en crois ceux qui sont allés là-bas.

- Et tu penses qu'ils pourraient être tentés de nous envahir ? fit Zeus, l'air soucieux.

- C'est une possibilité qu'il ne faut pas écarter, répondit sa fille.

- C'est pour cela que j'ai pensé que nous pourrions amener le Cristal de Vie ici, sur l'Olympe, reprit Poséidon, et demander à tous les Dieux, principaux et secondaires, de donner leur énergie pour maintenir cette dimension fermée.

- Mais avant nous détruirons ce monde. Ils ne s'approvisionnent pas que chez nous.

- C'est juste. Merci Hadès, j'avais oublié ce détail. Lorsque j'étais là-bas, j'ai vu des créatures également soumises à ces horribles tortures et qui n'étaient pas humaines. D'autres mondes leurs servent de garde-manger.

- Et en détruisant le leur, il se peut que nous en sauvions beaucoup d'autres, fit Athéna d'un air farouche.

- Toi et ta manie de vouloir sauver tout le monde…, persiffla Héra s'attirant des regards irrités.

- Et pourquoi ne pas faire alimenter le Cristal par nos Chevaliers ? demanda Apollon, intervenant pour la première fois dans la discussion. Après tout, ils sont là pour nous protéger et nous servir.

- Et tu crois qu'on fait quoi depuis qu'on l'a r'trouvé ! cracha Athéna. On peut pas leur demander d'faire ça plus longtemps pour la simple et bonne raison qu'ça les tuerait. Alors que nous, nous sommes immortels.

- Et alors ? Quelques humains de plus ou de moins, qu'est-ce que ça fait ?

- Apollon, quand t'auras des armures à réparer, tu t'débrouilleras tout seul. Si tu persistes dans tes propos ignobles, compte plus sur moi !

Héphaïstos le foudroya du regard. Il n'avait jamais beaucoup aimé le frère jumeau d'Artémis mais là, c'était le comble.

- Et quand y s'ront morts, à qui f'rons-nous appel ? s'enflamma Athéna. A d'autres hommes ? Et encore d'autres ? Non mais réfléchis un peu avant de sortir un pareil tissu d'conneries !

- Athéna ! Je ne te permets pas de me parler sur ton ! gronda-t-il, ivre de colère.

- Sinon quoi ? cria sa demi-sœur. N'oublie pas c'que j't'ai dit la dernière fois ! Je n'hésiterai pas Apollon !

Le Dieu se raidit. Elle faisait allusion à sa menace de laisser ses Chevaliers et ses Amazones s'en prendre à lui.

- Apollon, pour tenir un discours pareil, c'est que tu n'as vraiment rien compris. Tu m'déçois. Assied-toi et ferme-la.

Zeus regardait son fils avec une lueur un peu triste dans les yeux. Puis il regarda son frère qui haussa les sourcils en signe de découragement.

- Bon. Je crois qu'pour l'instant nous n'arriverons à rien, fit Zeus brusquement prit d'une grande lassitude. J'vous laisse réfléchir en espérant qu'aucun d'vous soit pris au piège et disparaisse. Le Conseil est terminé.

Puis songeant à ce qu'il venait de dire, il fronça les sourcils en regardant Héra, ce qui n'échappa ni à Aphrodite, ni à Hadès qui partirent d'un grand éclat de rire et qui leur valu un regard de mise en garde de leur Roi.

La salle se vida et chacun regagna son Sanctuaire. Le bruit de la fontaine aux dauphins se fit à nouveau entendre avec la mélodie des harpes et le chant des oiseaux…

* * *

**Giudecca, quelques minutes plus tard.**

Hadès avait invité son frère et sa nièce à boire un verre et Aphrodite s'était invitée toute seule.

- Et quand il a dit ça, il a regardé Héra ! leur racontait la Déesse de l'Amour, écroulée de rire.

- L'air de dire que si elle disparaissait, se s'rait pas une grande perte ! termina Hadès.

Les quatre divinités riaient de bon cœur aux dépends de la Reine des Dieux qui était vraiment insupportable.

- Pour en revenir à notre problème, je préfèrerais ne pas libérer Arès dans la mesure du possible. Ne le faire que si c'est vraiment indispensable.

- Athéna, tu n'as pas de cœur ! Il me manque terriblement à moi ! Tu sais à quel point je l'ai dans la peau !

- En plus, il viendra avec Eris, Deïmos et Phobos. Je ne peux pas prendre un tel risque pour la terre.

- Hypnos et Thanatos se chargeront d'eux, fit Hadès, confiant. Quant à Eris, je lui colle Radamanthe aux fesses et elle va filer doux.

- Tu oublies Thémis. Elle ne sera pas ravie de voir son homme derrière cette emmerdeuse, lui rappela Athéna.

- Elle n'aura qu'à l'accompagner. Eris est une Déesse secondaire, ils ne devraient pas avoir de mal à la contenir. Et puis tu me prêtes ton Andromède, au cas. Avec ses chaînes, il la calmera. C'est une opportuniste, elle n'est pas vraiment dangereuse, mais elle sournoise et très maligne.

- Dis-moi Poséidon, ta réincarnation est tout simplement à croquer, fit Aphrodite qui louchait sur le corps de Julian Solo, pour aborder un sujet moins sérieux.

- T'emballe pas ma belle. Il est gay, il est casé et il est amoureux.

- Et tu crois que ça peux m'arrêter ? N'oublie pas à qui tu parles mon p'tit chou ! Athéna, j'ai aussi entendu dire que certains de tes Chevaliers et Amazones étaient d'une beauté stupéfiante. Je crois que je vais venir te voir plus souvent.

- Aphro, t'es en manques ou quoi ? la chambra Hadès en buvant une gorgée de whisky.

- Mon p'tit Ange des Ténèbres, tu sais que je peux avoir qui je veux, quand je veux, où je veux. Tu crois vraiment que je peux être en manque ?

- Aphrodite, la plupart de mes Chevaliers sont… casés ainsi qu'un bon nombre d'Amazones. Mais si tu promets de ne t'en prendre qu'aux célibataires, je ne t'interdirais pas mes Sanctuaires.

- Je promets ! fit précipitamment la Déesse de la beauté. A condition que tu libères Arès.

- Et si je ne le fais pas ?

- Je fous le bordel dans les couples de tes Sanctuaires. Tu sais de quoi je suis capable !

- Aphrodite si tu fais ça, Hadès et moi nous considèrerons que tu déclares la guerre à Athéna et nous devrons intervenir. Tu veux vraiment te retrouver face à nous ?

- Eh bien ! Eh bien ! Mais dites-moi, vous trois, fit la magnifique Déesse en ouvrant des yeux ronds, lançant un regard soupçonneux aux trois autres. On dirait bien que vous avez passé bien plus qu'un simple accord de paix. Il y a du pacte occulte là-dessous.

- Et alors ? Tu veux prendre le risque ? la menaça Hadès à son tour.

- Et alors ? Je veux être incluse dans ce pacte.

- Ou sinon ? demanda Poséidon, méfiant car il connaissait trop bien l'esprit retord de la Déesse de l'Amour.

- Je dénonce votre pacte occulte à Zeus et pour le prouver, il suffira d'attaquer n'importe lequel d'entre vous et les deux autres seront dans l'obligation d'intervenir.

- Tu te sens menacée ? s'enquit Athéna.

- Non, mais mieux vaut prévenir que guérir. Qui sait, un jour j'aurai peut-être besoin de votre aide, ou vous de la mienne. Et si je n'arrive pas à mes fins avec Arès, je pourrai compter sur vous.

Les trois autres Dieux se regardèrent, discutant mentalement entre eux. Après tout, pourquoi pas. Des Chevaliers comme ceux d'Aphrodite, capables de faire mourir de plaisir leurs ennemis en quelques minutes pourraient s'avérer utiles. C'est une manière comme une autre de faire la guerre, avec d'autres techniques de combat.

Aphrodite avait gagné deux Guerres Saintes face à Héra et à Artémis. Alors oui, pourquoi pas.

- Tu es sûre de toi ? lui demanda encore Hadès.

- Tout à fait.

- Très bien. C'est un pacte de non-agression et d'assistance mutuelle en cas d'agression, lui expliqua Athéna. Le Royaume d'Asgard et le Sanctuaire de Gaïa en font partis.

Ils s'entaillèrent le pouce et Aphrodite pressa sa coupure sur celle des trois autres.

- Qui avons-nous réussi à convaincre alors ? fit Poséidon, reprenant le sujet principal de leur discussion.

- Nous quatre, Zeus, Héphaïstos, Déméter et Hestia, fit Hadès. Elles me l'ont confirmé mentalement.

- Artémis était vraiment effrayée, elle est presque convaincue, poursuivit Aphrodite. Il ne reste qu'Héra et Apollon.

- Ils sont trop fiers tous les deux pour admettre qu'ils ont pu avoir tort, observa Poséidon.

- Il y a un moyen de les convaincre, suggéra Athéna. Les emmener là-bas.

- Tu veux demander aux jumeaux d'ouvrir encore cette dimension infernale ?

- Infernale ? Et c'est toi qui dis ça Hadès ? minauda Aphrodite.

- Le Royaume des Ténèbres, c'est le jardin de la salle du Conseil Divin par rapport à ce qu'il y a de l'autre coté, Aphrodite, lui rétorqua Poséidon.

- N'exagères pas toi non plus, sourcilla Hadès en voyant son Empire comparé à un jardin.

- J'vous jure que j'exagère pas. Radamanthe t'as pas fait un rapport ?

- Si, mais peut-être n'avez-vous pas la même vision des choses.

- Il a pourtant tué une femme pour l'empêcher de souffrir.

- Ca, y m'l'a pas dit !

- C'est pourtant ce qu'il a fait. Tu crois que le plus puissant de tes Juges aurait agis par ennui ou par jeu ? Non. Il a eu de la compassion pour elle, en sachant ce qu'elle allait endurer.

Hadès, regardait son frère sans le voir vraiment. Ce monde était-il donc si terrible ? Il existait quelque chose de plus terrifiant que les prisons de son Royaume ?

- Les trois Chevaliers qui ont été aspirés dans la brèche qui s'est ouverte dans le Temple des Gémeaux ont fait des cauchemars pendant des semaines et des semaines, et ce sont pourtant des guerriers habitués à la souffrance, au sang et la mort, expliqua Athéna. L'un d'eux, un Guerrier Divin d'Asgard en fait toujours. Ca fera un an le mois prochain.

- Un an ? Pauv'petit chou ! Alors il faut faire en sorte que ça n'arrive pas jusqu'à nous, souffla Aphrodite qui commençait vraiment à prendre la mesure du danger…

A suivre…

* * *

J'espère que vous avez aimé. Laissez-moi un petit message. Merci. 


	29. Chapter 29

**Disclaimer :**Tout l'univers de Saint Seiya que vous reconnaîtrez aisément appartient à Masami Kuramada. Les autres personnages sont à moi et ceux de la mythologie à tout le monde. Je n'ai pas d'informations précises concernant certains personnages de Saint Seiya, j'ai donc mis ce que m'arrangeait.

**Genre :**Romance/aventure avec de l'humour, enfin j'espère, de l'amour aussi Yaoi, bi, het, groupe. Un peu OOC. Les couples sont classiques.

**Rating :** M.

**Spoiler **: Encore des découvertes dans la Cité d'Atlantis, la Déesse Aphrodite s'amuse, l'Oracle a des visions, le dénouement commence à se mettre en place.

* * *

**Chapitre 29**

**Sanctuaire d'Athéna, début août 1999**

Saga fut le dernier à retraverser le passage dimensionnel qu'il avait créé. Avec Poséidon, il avait accompagné Héra et Apollon dans ce monde infernal pour leur démontrer que la menace était bien réelle. Les deux derniers récalcitrants avaient des mines décomposées. Ils avaient encore les yeux encore écarquillés par l'horreur de ce qu'ils avaient vu.

Héra se laissa tomber dans un fauteuil du bureau de Shion que celui-ci avait mis à leur disposition. En effet les deux divinités ne voulaient pas que tout le monde soit informé de leur petite escapade. Apollon s'appuya contre le bureau, le regard fixe, sans expression.

Saga et Poséidon se regardèrent, se comprenant sans rien dire. L'expérience semblait avoir portée ses fruits.

- Je m'attendais à tout sauf à ça, murmura la Reine des Dieux, visiblement bien éprouvée.

- Je vous avez dit que c'était effroyable ! fit Poséidon d'un ton compatissant.

- J'espère que ça suffira à vous convaincre de nous aider ! renchérit le Gémeaux d'une voix douce et calme.

- Je suis convaincue, fit Héra. Mon aide vous est acquise.

- La mienne aussi. J'avoue que je ne t'ai pas pris au sérieux Poséidon, mais je ne peux nier ce que je viens de voir. Vous pouvez compter sur moi !

L'Empereur des Sept Mers poussa un discret soupir de soulagement et posa une main amicale sur l'épaule de Saga. Les deux Dieux disparurent et Poséidon contacta le cosmos de sa nièce qui entra suivit de Shion.

- Saga, ça va ? demanda Athéna qui savait que revoir ce monde avait dû être éprouvant pour son Chevalier.

- Oui, merci Déesse.

- Ils sont convaincus, déclara Poséidon. Ils nous offrent leur aide. Athéna, il ne te reste plus qu'à libérer Arès.

La Déesse regarda son oncle avec crainte. Elle tournait et retournait le problème dans tous les sens, elle n'arrivait pas et se décider. Elle croisa le regard de Saga où elle lut clairement la désapprobation. Lui non plus n'avait envie de prendre le risque de se retrouver en face du Dieu de la Guerre et de ses Berserkers. Egoïstement, il avait envie de vivre cette vie que les Dieux leur avaient offerte. Cette vie où il avait retrouvé son frère, ses amis et surtout son amour. Il ne voulait pas voir tout ça s'envoler. Il les aimait trop, il ferait tout pour préserver leur vie. Athéna perçut ses pensées et le rassura. Elle non plus ne voulait surtout pas les mettre en danger. Ni eux, ni l'humanité.

- Je suis désolée mon oncle. De toute façon je ne vois pas en quoi le retour d'Arès changerait quelque chose. Onze Olympiens, ça devrait être suffisant non ?

- Je suis d'accord avec Athéna, fit Shion. Si nous pouvons éviter de le ramener avant que son heure ne soit venue, c'est pas plus mal. Surtout quand on sait de quoi il est capable.

- Athéna, non seulement Hadès et moi sommes là mais Aphrodite aussi et tu sais qu'il ne faut surtout pas la sous-estimer sous prétexte que les techniques de combat de ses Chevaliers sont peu orthodoxes. Elle est redoutable.

- Oui, mais elle est amoureuse d'Arès !

- Elle a passé un pacte avec nous, ne l'oublie pas. Elle préfèrera renoncer à lui plutôt que disparaître définitivement. Imagine un instant la Terre sans Amour ?

- Attendons de voir si la présence de mon frère est vraiment nécessaire. S'il est indispensable, alors je le ferai. Sinon, c'est hors de question.

Athéna avait parlé sur un ton qui ne souffrait aucune objection. Poséidon la regarda et accepta le compromis. Il alla voir Hadès et Aphrodite pour leur donner les dernières nouvelles. Il va sans dire que la Déesse de l'Amour fut très déçue, mais elle était bien obligée de rester tranquille. Si elle avait parfaitement bien cerné les avantages du pacte occulte qu'elle avait passé avec les trois autres, elle commençait à en percevoir les inconvénients.

* * *

Ce matin là Mikael et Saga rejoignaient leur arène où Fabio affrontait Milo et Angelo combattait contre Aïolia sans cosmos, uniquement en se servant de leur maîtrise des arts martiaux. Saga donna un petit coup de coude dans les cotes du Poissons en lui désignant du menton Shaka assis sur les genoux de Shura, s'embrassant à pleine bouche. Camus commentait le combat entre le Lion et le Cancer quand Dohko et Shion firent leur apparition. La Balance invita le Poissons qui accepta. 

Pendant presque deux heures, les affrontements se succédèrent. Kanon daigna se montrer et combattit Camus, la Vierge et le Capricorne consentirent à se décoller pour combattre respectivement Mû et Aïoros.

Dans une arène à proximité, les Chevaliers Divins, de Bronze et d'Argent s'affrontaient également. Le Grand Pope avait ordonné une intensification des entraînements pour être parfaitement préparé à toute éventualité.

Quelques Amazones vinrent également se mesurer aux Chevaliers. Depuis plusieurs mois, elles s'entraînaient avec les Bronze et les Argents. Cela leur permettait d'affronter d'autres adversaires et tous avaient fait beaucoup de progrès.

Shion consentit à baisser la barrière afin que tout le monde puisse regagner son Temple avant de se rendre à la convocation d'Athéna après le déjeuné. Même le Grand Pope ignorait la raison de cette réunion et dans le contexte actuel, ça ne le rassurait pas.

Après sa douche et son déjeuné, Mikael s'endormit quelques minutes sur son lit. Il eut un réveil des plus… sensuel ! Il émergea lentement des brumes du sommeil en éprouvant une étrange sensation, douce et caressante, au niveau de son entrejambe. C'était humide, agréable. A mesure que la sensation s'intensifiait, il s'éveillait, se détachant des bras de Morphée. Il ouvrit un œil et aperçut une masse de cheveux bleus entre ses jambes. Il sourit et referma les paupières avec un soupir de contentement. Il s'étira langoureusement tout en tendant ses hanches vers cette exquise caresse.

- Envie de câlin ? murmura-t-il entre deux soupirs.

- Envie de toi, tout court ! répondit Saga en plongeant ses prunelles vertes dans celles de son amant. Et sans crier gare, il referma ses lèvres sur le sexe. Le Poissons gémit, rejetant les bras au dessus de sa tête, se laissant complètement aller à son plaisir. Le Gémeaux le mena au bord de la folie douce avant d'investir son corps en douceur. Il s'allongea sur lui, s'empara de ses lèvres qu'il lécha avec gourmandise avant de partir à la recherche de sa langue qu'il goûta de la même façon. Mikael croisa ses jambes autour des reins de Saga pour lui signifier de le prendre plus profondément. Ce dernier ne se fit pas prier. Il amplifia ses mouvements mais conservait un rythme si désespérément lent que ça confinait au sadisme. A chaque soupir, à chaque gémissement, il souriait en regardant le Poissons se tordre de plaisir dans ses bras comme une anguille, le suppliant d'accélérer la cadence. Ses plaintes étaient comme les miaulements d'un chat que Saga recueillait sur ses lèvres comme un trésor.

- C'est… insupportable… hnn…, gémit-il en tentant une fois de plus d'obliger son amant à aller plus vite.

- Chuuut ! Non… c'est bon… j'adore te torturer comme ça…, souffla-t-il dans le creux de son cou.

- Sagaaaah… j'vais dev'nir fou…

Le Gémeaux eut un petit rire, plongea sur la gorge et le cou qu'il dévora en accélérant légèrement le rythme. Mikael gémit plus fort. Il plaqua ses mains sur les fesses fermes et rondes, les caressant comme pour les amadouer pour qu'elles aillent encore plus vite.

- Je t'aime Mikael, si tu savais comme je t'aime…

- Je t'aime aussi ! Fais-nous jouiiiir… ! supplia-t-il dans un souffle rauque.

Saga augmenta le rythme de ses coups de reins, collé à Mikael, leurs bouches soudées l'une à l'autre, leur bras entourant leur corps, si serrés que le frottement de leur peau conduisit le Poissons au bonheur suprême entre leurs ventres alors que le Gémeaux se libérait en lui. Leurs cris d'extase furent puissants, à l'image du plaisir qui ravageait leurs sens et leur corps.

Shura sentit l'eau glisser sur sa peau avec délectation. Il mit la tête sous le jet, les yeux fermés. Il entendait Shaka qui s'affairait dans la cuisine à préparer le repas. Lentement, la chaleur de l'eau engourdit son esprit. Il se sentait bien. Il s'appuya des deux mains contre le mur carrelé de vert tendre, se laissant glisser dans ce bien être. Ses muscles se détendaient et une douce sensation parcourut son corps. Il lui fallut quelques secondes pour réaliser que deux mains qui n'étaient pas les siennes, caressaient sa peau. Il sourit mais ne bougea pas.

- T'es irrésistible quand tu t'douches ! murmura Shaka à son oreille en collant son corps à celui du Capricorne. Il enserra son torse, ses lèvres courant sur sa nuque et ses épaules. Shura frissonna agréablement.

- J'vois bien que tu résistes pas ! répondit-il de la même façon, un sourire aux lèvres.

Shaka descendit ses mains sur le ventre de son amant, sur ses cuisses musclées tout en dévorant sa peau de baisers. Shura bascula sa tête en arrière en gémissant. Contre ses fesses, le désir de la Vierge était de plus en plus évident. Il se cambra contre les hanches de son amant, provocant un éclair de sensations fabuleuses. Il tourna la tête et sa bouche rencontra celle de Shaka. Leur baiser les laissa haletant de désir. Le Capricorne sursauta en sentant son homme le préparer à sa venue. D'une main il caressait son sexe, de l'autre son intimité. Il passa une main entre leur corps et caressa la Vierge avant de le guider en lui. Un frisson de volupté le fit tressaillir lorsqu'il sentit le désir de Shaka prendre possession de son corps. Il se cambra d'avantage pour mieux s'offrir, soupirant et gémissant de plaisir. D'abords lents, les mouvements s'accélèrent progressivement, et Shaka entreprit de les mener aux sommets de l'extase.

Bian de l'Hippocampe terminait de remplir son sac. Il venait de passer quelques jours à Asgard avec Bud d'Alcor. Il aurait bien prolongé son séjour mais la réunion au Sanctuaire d'Athéna ne lui laissé pas le choix, ni à Bud. Il venait de tirer la fermeture éclair lorsqu'il sentit deux bras entourer sa taille. Il sourit et pris ses mains dans les siennes. Des lèvres caressèrent sa nuque, le faisant délicieusement frissonner.

- Après la réunion, on s'arrête chez moi, au Sanctuaire Sous-Marin si tu veux !

- Non ! C'est ici et tout d'suite !

Bud glissa sa main jusqu'à son entrejambe qu'il frôla à travers le tissu du pantalon. Bian gémit en se retournant dans les bras de son Guerrier Divin. Il passa ses bras autour de son cou et chercha sa bouche. Leurs langues s'affrontèrent en une sensuelle escrime, faisant monter le désir dans leur ventre et leur tête.

- On va être en retard…, murmura Bian qui perdait peu à peu le contrôle de son corps.

- M'en fous !

Bud débarrassa son compagnon de ses vêtements. Il dévora des yeux ce corps nu, magnifique et vigoureux alors que lui était encore habillé. Il avançait sur le Marinas qui reculait vers le lit sur lequel il tomba. A califourchon sur lui, Bud le coinça sous son corps. Il entreprit des mouvements de hanches sur son sexe qui frottait sur le tissu du pantalon tout en le couvrant de baisers. Bian voulut lui ôter à son tour son vêtement mais le Guerrier Divin le retourna sur le ventre et s'assit sur ses fesses.

- J'vais t'faire l'Amour comme ça… toi nu… moi habillé…, susurra-t-il à son oreille en se penchant sur lui.

- Tu veux jouer les pervers ?

- Non, mais ça m'excite !

Bian entendit le zip de la braguette de son amant et son désir monta d'un cran. Puis Bud lui fit lever les fesses et le Marinas soupirant bruyamment en sentant une langue humide caresser son intimité. Il alla à sa rencontre, se cambrant autant que possible. Un râle profond sortit de sa gorge lorsqu'il sentit Bud s'enfoncer entre ses reins. Il caressa son dos, ses hanches, déposant des baisers incendiaires sur tout son corps. Leur respiration se fit haletante et rauque. Rapidement, les mouvements du Guerrier d'Asgard s'accélérèrent, les menant vers le plaisir ultime qui les foudroya.

- Je t'aime, Bud…

- Moi aussi je t'aime…

- On s'arrête quand même chez moi au retour…

- Où tu veux… quand tu veux… comme tu veux…, lui rétorqua son amant, ponctuant chaque phrase d'un baiser sulfureux.

Milo finissait de se sécher les cheveux et fut soudainement surpris de ne rien entendre dans la cuisine alors que Camus était sensé préparer leur déjeuné. Il passa la tête par la porte, personne. Il passa devant le salon qui était vide aussi. Il se dirigea vers la chambre et entendit un bruit, comme une plainte. Craignant que le Verseau ne soit pas dans son assiette pour émettre un tel son, il poussa la porte entrebâillée. Ce qu'il vit le cloua sur place. Camus était allongé sur le lit, nu, appuyé sur un coude, un genou relevé. Ses longs cheveux caressaient ses épaules que Milo dévora des yeux avant de s'apercevoir que celui-ci le regardait avec un sourire aguicheur tout en caressant son membre fièrement dressé. Et par moment, il gémissait sous le plaisir qu'il se donnait lui-même en se mordant les lèvres.

- Qu'est-ce tu fais ? souffla Milo complètement hypnotisé par la scène.

- Je t'attendais… approche !

Le Scorpion ne se le fit pas dire deux fois. Il retira la serviette qu'il avait autour des reins et qui ne masquait plus depuis longtemps son désir. Il s'approcha du lit et Camus prit cette magnifique virilité qu'il connaissait si bien dans sa bouche. Milo eut un râle de plaisir alors que son sang se transformait en lave dans ses veines. Camus se caressait toujours en le regardant et cette vision fouetta ses reins comme un coup de cravache. Il repoussa le Verseau sur le lit et s'allongea sur lui à l'envers. Chacun entreprit alors de rendre l'autre fou de plaisir avec sa bouche et ses mains.

- Camus, tu sais… que tu me surprendras… aaah… toujours !

- Tant mieux… j'adore te surprendre… hnn… ouiiii

- Aaah… comme ça… c'est booooon…

- Milo… plus vite… t'arrêtes paaaaas…

Le Verseau se libéra dans la bouche du Scorpion qui dégusta le nectar avec délice avant lui-même d'atteindre la jouissance sublime. Leurs cris se mêlèrent, témoignant de la puissance de leur plaisir. Haletant, ils se calèrent dans les bras l'un de l'autre, se laissant aller avec béatitude à une somnolence apaisante.

Dans le Temple du Verseau où ils avaient définitivement emménagée, Shun et Hyoga se préparaient pour cette réunion. Andromède attendait que le Cygne finisse de s'habiller en lisant un magasine tranquillement assis sur le canapé. Soudain le livre s'envola pour faire place à un beau Chevalier Divin blond comme les blés qui prit place sur les genoux de son compagnon qui fut quand même surpris.

- Hyoga ? On a pas l'temps ! protesta Shun.

- Si ! J'ai envie de toi, maintenant, tout de suite !

- Sois raisonnable, on la réunion dans dix min…

Hyoga venait de le bâillonner de ses lèvres, lui imposant un baiser sulfureux auquel Shun répondit immédiatement.

- On va faire ça vite et bien ! souffla encore Hyoga en ouvrant le pantalon de son amant pour caresser son sexe déjà gonflé de désir. Shun gémit et fit la même chose. Il aida Hyoga à ôter son vêtement et celui-ci s'agenouilla entre ses jambes pour prendre sa virilité entre ses lèvres. Shun soupirait sous les assauts de la langue coquine et exquise. Le Cygne le chevaucha et s'empala sur lui avec une lenteur ignoble pour leur sens. Une fois habitué à la présence aimée, il commença à onduler des hanches tout en dévorant la bouche d'Andromède. Doucement, leurs gémissements s'intensifièrent à mesure qu'ils approchaient de l'orgasme libérateur. Hyoga s'appuya sur les épaules de Shun qui se mit à pilonner rudement son intimité, répondant ainsi à ses supplications. Leurs cris emplirent tout le salon d'une mélodie érotique et sensuelle. Chacun cria le nom de l'autre lorsque l'explosion sublime les foudroya.

Dohko s'apprêtait à sortir de l'appartement de Shion lorsqu'il stoppa net devant la porte. Le Grand Pope, trop près, lui rentra dedans.

- Ho ! T'as oublié d'fermer l'gaz ? plaisanta l'Atlante.

La Balance se tourna lentement vers son amant, avec dans les yeux une lueur qui en disait long sur ses intentions. Il avança vers Shion qui, instinctivement, reculait. Lui aussi sentait monter dans son corps une étrange sensation de chaleur et de désir. La Balance défit les boutons de la chemise du Grand Pope et le débarrassa du vêtement. Il caressa des yeux le torse puissant aux muscles parfaitement dessinés. Il prit la tête de l'Atlante et l'embrassa à en perdre haleine. Shion déchira brutalement le t-shirt de Dohko puis le souleva dans ses bras alors que le Chevalier croisait ses jambes autour de ses hanches. Le lit leur tendait les bras, ils s'y laissèrent tomber en riant.

Dans tous les Sanctuaires, les mêmes scènes eurent lieux. La réunion demandée par Athéna et qui devait initialement débuter vers treize heures trente commença aux environs de quatorze heures trente. Tous les Marinas, Spectres, Guerriers Divins, Amazones et Chevaliers étaient présents ainsi qu'Hadès, Poséidon et… Aphrodite. Ceux qui ne l'avaient jamais vu furent éblouis et subjugués par la Déesse de l'Amour et de la Beauté. Elle arborait un sourire mutin en laissant son regard errer sur les défenseurs des Dieux. Elle percevait dans les cosmos les vagues du plaisir charnel qu'ils venaient tous d'éprouver. Athéna ne fut pas dupe bien longtemps.

- C'est pas très malin de ta part ! la tança Hadès qui n'avait pas échappé au sortilège, tout comme Athéna et Poséidon.

- Ce qui se passe est grave et tu ne trouves rien de mieux que de retarder cette réunion ? fit Athéna, furieuse.

- Comme si vous alliez vous en plaindre ! se défendit la belle Déesse. Si j'en crois vos cosmos, vous vous êtes pas ennuyés ! Et puis on est pas à une heure près, non ?

- La question n'est pas là Aphrodite ! s'écria Poséidon visiblement excédé par son attitude irresponsable. Un grave danger nous menace ! On pouvait bien attendre quelques heures pour t'honorer tu crois pas ?

- Quelle bande de coincés vous faites ! Regardez un peu ! Tout le monde est détendu et a l'esprit clair. On réfléchit mieux dans ses conditions que lorsqu'on est stressé ou frustré !

- C'est pas la peine ! renonça Athéna. Elle admettra jamais qu'elle a eut tort ! Bon si on commençait ?

- En matière de sexe, je n'ai jamais tort ! insista-t-elle.

Athéna demanda le silence. Tous les regards étaient tournés vers elle. Aphrodite se promenait parmi tout ce beau monde, se félicitant de constater que certains éprouvaient un sentiment amoureux si fort qu'ils semblaient être au bord de la folie sans même s'en rendre compte. La Déesse en fut émue et décida de les protéger des effets dévastateurs auxquels une telle passion peut mener.

- Nous avons décidé d'emmener le Cristal de Vie sur l'Olympe, commença Athéna, pour qu'il soit alimenté par les cosmoénergies des Dieux. De ce fait vous récupèrerez rapidement vos forces et vous ne serez plus soumis à sa puissance. Maintenant, quelqu'un a-t-il une petite idée sur la signification de la prophétie ?

* * *

**Sanctuaire de Gaïa, le même jour…**

Même si Gaïa s'était définitivement fondue dans sa création, Kamryl continuait à venir dans la petite grotte où se trouvait la Flamme Sacrée de la Vie. Il lui arrivait d'avoir encore des visions mais rien qui ne puisse être interprété avec précision. Rien qui ne veuille réellement dire quelque chose. L'Oracle en était frustrée parce que jusqu'à présent, ces visions avaient permis aux Amazones de savoir quelles décisions prendre en certaines circonstances, quelles directions choisir. Pourtant, elle ne renonçait pas. Elle gardait l'espoir que peut-être Gaïa ou n'importe qui d'autre de bien intentionné lui indiquerait la marche à suivre.

Alors qu'elle allait abandonner pour aujourd'hui, elle sentit venir le malaise qui précède une vision. Elle se concentra autant qu'elle put, priant sa Déesse que cette fois, ce soit plus clair, plus compréhensible. Tout ce qu'elle vit, c'est une énorme pomme. Le Chevalier d'Or du Scorpion se prénommait Milo qui voulait dire pomme en grec. Se pourrait-il que sa vision ait un rapport avec lui ? Si oui, lequel ? Puis une autre image se forma. Il lui sembla reconnaître la silhouette d'un homme. C'était une ombre avec une carrure imposante. Aucun détail ne vint préciser cette vision. Seulement deux yeux de couleur ambrée, comme ceux des grands fauves, des prédateurs. Rien à voir avec Milo qui lui avait les yeux bleus. Et la silhouette semblait tenir cette grosse pomme.

Elle reprit pied dans la réalité sans savoir comment expliquer cette… pomme et cette ombre masculine ! Pourtant, comme toujours, elle en fit part à Makira, son apprentie et à sa Reine qui ne comprit pas d'avantage.

Dans les jours qui suivirent cette réunion où personne n'avait trouvé ne serait-ce que le début d'une hypothèse concernant la prophétie, Shion demanda à doubler les équipes de recherches dans la bibliothèque d'Atlantis. Il sentait confusément que le temps allait leur manquer. C'était une sensation désagréable, comme lorsque l'on est poursuivi, talonné par une chose menaçante dont on ignore la nature. On n'arrête pas de se retourner pour tenter d'apercevoir cette chose derrière et on en oublie de regarder où on met les pieds. Cette étrange impression ne le quittait pas. Il s'en ouvrit à Dohko qui tenta comme il put de le rassurer, en vain. Lui-même éprouvait quelque chose de similaire.

Tous les matins, les six Atlantes plongeaient dans leur mémoire ancestrale pour tenter de découvrir un indice qui leur permettrait de mieux comprendre le rôle du Cristal vis-à-vis des failles dimensionnelles. L'après-midi, ils poursuivaient leur recherche dans la bibliothèque de la cité. Ils s'accordaient quand même trois dans la journée pour s'entraîner. Ceux qui les aidaient ne pouvaient que se contenter de classer les documents qu'ils découvraient car ils étaient malheureusement dans l'incapacité de les lire. Pourtant ça leur faisait gagner un peu de temps.

Belta passa une main lasse derrière sa nuque douloureuse. Elle était penchée depuis plus de quatre heures sur les rouleaux de parchemins, des manuscrits et des tablettes d'argile. L'Amazone songea à faire une pause lorsqu'elle sentit deux mains se poser sur ses épaules et entamer un massage. Elle se retourna et fut surprise de croiser le regard de Minos.

- Que me vaut cette délicate attention ? fit-elle en se laissant aller contre le dossier de son siège.

- Hadès a ordonné à quelque Spectres de prendre soin de votre santé et votre bien être à tous les six.

- C'est gentil de sa part. Pense-t-il que nous serons plus efficaces ainsi ?

- Je l'ignore. Mais se sont les ordres.

- C'est fou c'que vous avez l'air emballé ! fit-elle, sarcastique tout en se laissant aller au plaisir que lui procurait le massage. Elle ferma les yeux et poussa un soupir de satisfaction. Sous les doigts de Minos, elle sentait ses muscles s'assouplir et être moins douloureux.

- Détrompez-vous ma chère ! C'est même moi qui ai suggéré cette idée au Seigneur Hadès. Il n'a fait que donner des ordres dans ce sens.

- Et peut-on savoir comment cette idée vous est venue ?

- Vous êtes la seule célibataire. Les autres ont leurs compagnons ou compagnes pour s'occuper d'eux. J'ai pensé que vous aviez droit vous aussi à un peu d'attention.

- Que voilà de biens étranges pensées pour un Spectre. Je vous croyais dénués de toute compassion et de pitié.

- Il fut un temps où s'était vrai. Mais les choses ont changé. Je suis mort et j'ai été ressuscité. Ca vous change un homme ces choses là !

- J'veux bien vous croire. Un peu plus à droite, voilà. Génial !

Belta ne boudait pas son plaisir. Voilà bien longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas laissé son corps au soin de quelqu'un de doué pour les massages relaxants.

- Comment vous vous sentez ? fit la voix de Minos à son oreille.

- Divinement bien. Je vais demander à Hadès si je peux m'attacher vos services. Malgré ma condition physique, je commence à prendre de l'âge et mes muscles ne sont plus aussi souples.

- Inutile de demander à Hadès, je suis à votre entière disposition. Quand à votre âge, il importe peu. Tant que vous vous sentez bien dans votre peau c'est l'essentiel non ? Et puis votre maturité vous confère un charme auxquels peu d'hommes pourraient résister.

- Aucun vous voulez dire ! Charme mature ou pas, n'oubliez pas qui je suis !

- C'est juste. Personne ne peut résister à une Amazone. Pas même un Spectre.

Il posa sa main sur la joue de l'Atlante pour lui faire tourner la tête et prit ses lèvres. Belta avait depuis longtemps compris le manège du Juge et se sentait flattée d'intéresser un jeune homme si séduisant. Elle n'avait jamais songé à lui, encore moins de cette façon, mais après tout pourquoi pas. Qu'importe combien de temps ils passeraient ensemble, elle était persuadée qu'elle ne s'ennuierait pas. S'il était aussi doué pour le reste qu'il l'était pour embrasser, nul doute qu'elle allait passer des moments forts… plaisants !

- Il est tard, fit-elle après qu'il ait rompu leur baiser, il va falloir rentrer.

- Me permettez-vous de vous raccompagner ?

- J'en serais ravie !

Elle se leva et se tourna vers le Spectre qu'elle entoura de ses bras pour un autre baiser.

- Je pourrais presque être votre mère jeune homme, murmura-t-elle.

- Ce serait vraiment dommage !

Minos la serra contre lui avec un soupir de satisfaction. Depuis quand éprouvait-il cette attirance pour la mère des jumelles ? Il ne savait plus mais il avait beaucoup de mal à réfléchir. Le baiser de Belta était en train d'allumer un brasier dans son corps. Ils sortirent de la Cité d'Atlantis et se téléportèrent dans les appartements de la conseillère de la Reine. Elle commanda un dîné pour deux et lorsqu'ils eurent terminés, elle remplit le jacuzzi de la salle de bain. Elle laissa Minos la déshabiller. Chaque parcelle de peau qu'il découvrait était soumise à la douceur de ses lèvres. Elle entra dans l'eau et attendit qu'il la rejoigne. Rarement l'eau du jacuzzi bouillonna autant…

* * *

Belta s'éveilla vers deux heures du matin. Elle aurait était incapable de dire ce qui l'avait tirée du sommeil. Elle sentit le bras de Minos sur son ventre et eut un sourire dans la pénombre de sa chambre. Ce petit Spectre avait un excellent self contrôle et une certaine expérience. Elle avait beaucoup aimé faire l'Amour avec lui, il était passionné, tendre et fougueux à la fois. C'était un bon amant mais elle pourrait sans doute lui apprendre quelques bricoles pour faire de lui un homme que les femmes n'oublieront pas car elle ne se faisait pas d'illusions. Elle allait avoir quarante ans et même si elle était une femme magnifique, le temps faisait lentement son office sur elle. Un jour ou l'autre Minos lui préfèrerait une femme plus jeune, plus belle. En attendant, elle profiterait de sa jeunesse à lui. Sortant de ses pensées, elle essaya de savoir pourquoi elle s'était réveillée. Elle ne comprenait pas. Elle se leva doucement, s'habilla et gagna la cité d'Atlantis. 

Elle pénétra dans la bibliothèque et enflamma son cosmos pour localiser le générateur électrique. Depuis qu'ils avaient emporté le Cristal, la cité était totalement privée d'énergie. Elle enclencha l'appareil et les projecteurs éclairèrent d'une lumière crue la vaste salle encore jonchée de cailloux et de rochers par endroits. L'Amazone laissa son regard errer sur les dizaines de mètres de rayonnages couverts de rouleaux et de manuscrits. Elle observa les frises qui ornaient les bords des étagères de pierres. Le style rappelait un peu l'architecture grecque ou bien était-ce le style hellénique qui s'inspira des motifs Atlantes ? Elle leva les yeux vers la voûte de corail qui se perdait dans la pénombre.

Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle faisait là? Pourquoi avait-elle ressenti le besoin de venir ? Elle fit le tour des tables montées sur tréteaux sur lesquelles étaient étalés une multitude de documents couverts d'une écriture inconnue du monde actuel. Ils n'étaient que six à pouvoir la lire. Elle regarda encore les rayons. Elle sentait confusément que quelque chose titillait sa mémoire ancestrale mais elle n'arrivait pas encore à mettre le doigt dessus. Elle poursuivit son exploration lorsqu'elle sentit une cosmoénergie entrer dans la Cité. Shion.

Il entra à son tour dans la bibliothèque et lui sourit.

- Insomniaque ? lui dit-il en s'approchant à son tour des tables.

- Non. Je sens qu'il y a quelque chose là, fit-elle en touchant son front du doigt, mais ça m'échappe constamment.

- Moi c'est pareil ! Tu veux qu'on fasse une recherche ensemble dans la mémoire ?

- J'en éprouve pas le besoin. C'est comme si j'allais avoir une révélation imminente. Et toi ?

- Aussi. Je vais faire comme toi, regarder ce lieu, peut-être que ça viendra tout seul.

Pendant presque une demi-heure, ils se promenèrent en silence dans ce temple de la connaissance et du savoir de leur peuple. Ils songeaient à toutes les choses qu'ils avaient apprises sur leurs ancêtres dans des domaines comme l'astronomie, l'agriculture, les mathématiques. Ils n'avaient pas encore trouvé de manuscrit relatant comment ils avaient découvert les propriétés énergétiques du Cristal et comment ils avaient eu l'idée de s'en servir en créant des machines qui captaient cette énergie pour fonctionner. Pour l'instant ça restait un mystère.

Du coin de l'œil, Belta vit Shion prendre un rouleau de papyrus sur une étagère et le dépoussiérer avant de le dérouler.

- Belta ? Viens voir !

- T'as trouvé quelque chose ?

- C'est possible. Comment tu traduis le terme "Zuica" ?

- Le mal, l'enfer.

- Lis ça !

Elle parcourut le texte rapidement et leva les yeux vers le Grand Pope. Ils restèrent plusieurs secondes ainsi, sans dire un mot.

- Ils savaient… murmura-t-elle.

- Et ils l'ont écrit.

- Il faut retrouver les autres textes auxquels il est fait référence dans celui-ci.

- Ca va pas être facile vu la pagaille !

- Shion, on a pas de temps à perdre. Gaïa a dit que la menace se montrerait avant la fin de ce millénaire et on est déjà début août. Ca peut nous tomber dessus demain !

- T'as raison ! Au boulot !

Deux heures plus tard, ils avaient trouvé une vingtaine de rouleaux et manuscrits se rapportant au texte que Shion avait découvert. Il fallait les lire maintenant. Ils en prirent la moitié chacun et se transmettaient mentalement se qu'ils lisaient.

- J'arrive pas à y croire ! s'exclama Belta. Ils connaissaient l'existence des failles et s'est en tentant de les combattre que l'Atlantide fut engloutie.

- Notre peuple a disparu à cause d'elles ! J'ai une raison supplémentaire de me battre contre ça !

- Sauver l'humanité et venger les Atlantes ! Tu peux compter sur moi !

- Si on gardait ça pour nous pour l'instant. On en parle aux enfants et on fait une exploration de la mémoire tous les six.

- Les enfants ? Tu as le même âge qu'eux !

- Moui, mais je me sens tellement vieux parfois… C'est quand même moi le plus âgé !

- Shion, qu'est-ce qui t'arrives ? Serait-ce une petite pointe de déprime que j'entends dans ta voix ?

- Je sais pas. Peut-être un manque d'optimisme sans pour autant sombrer dans le pessimisme.

Belta s'assit à coté de lui sur un bloc de pierre. Elle le regarda comme si elle voulait lire dans son âme.

- Toi et moi sommes bien placés pour savoir qu'il ne faut jamais perdre espoir. Tu étais mort et aujourd'hui tu es là avec la possibilité de servir encore Athéna. Même lorsque Hadès vous a ressuscité, vous n'avez jamais douté de votre victoire et vous lui avez menti. Les Amazones ont failli disparaître mais Gaïa nous a redonné l'espoir et même dans les pires moments, nous n'avons jamais baissé les bras. Nous avons eu des périodes difficiles où nous n'avions pas encore notre société pour nous aider. Des périodes de famines, les batailles contre les Abarites avec le ventre vide parce qu'il n'y avait pas assez de gibier pour nous nourrir toutes, où les récoltes étaient soient trop arrosées ou pas assez. Des hivers rudes et glacials, des étés de sècheresses et de canicules. Mais jamais nous n'avons perdu espoir, jamais nous n'avons abandonné, jamais ça n'arrivera. Et vous non plus de même que les Spectres, les Marinas et les Guerriers d'Odin. Personne ne laissera tomber, surtout pas maintenant que les Dieux se rangent à nos cotés et du coté des Hommes. Et le plus important, nous le devons à nos enfants. C'est leur avenir que nous protégeons, que nous érigeons, que nous bâtissons.

Shion souriait. Il avait écouté avec attention la tirade de Belta. Au fur et à mesure, il avait senti son cœur s'alléger.

- Comment tu fais ça ? lui demanda-t-il au bout d'un moment.

- Je suis une mère. Et rien ne m'est impossible pour le bien être de mes enfants et de mes petits enfants.

- Moi aussi je suis un père et…

- Ce n'est pas tout à fait la même chose. Le lien maternel est différent du lien paternel. Tu te sens père mais tu n'as pas porté tes enfants pendants neuf mois et tu n'as pas souffert pour les mettre au monde. Tu ne sais pas ce que c'est que de les sentir grandir dans ton ventre et leur donner la vie. Je ne minimise pas ton rôle, au contraire mais ce n'est pas pareil.

- Je crois que je comprends ce que tu veux dire. Moi aussi je serais capable de déplacer des montagnes pour les jumeaux.

- Et je ne pouvais rêver d'un meilleur père pour mes petits enfants !

- Je sais pourquoi tes filles sont géniales ! C'est parce que leur mère est géniale !

- Oui ! Je sais ! Mais ça demande beaucoup d'entraînement !

Ils éclatèrent de rire. Ils ressortirent de la Cité en marchant lentement, chacun perdue dans ses pensées.

- On se voit quand pour en parler aux autres ? demanda Shion.

- Ce soir, vers vingt heures après le dîné ?

- Ok ! Tu vas faire quoi de ta journée ?

- Pour l'instant je vais aller finir ma nuit dans les bras de Minos et après j'irai à mon bureau comme d'habitude.

- Minos ? sursauta le Grand Pope avec un sourire incrédule. Tu peux m'expliquer ?

- D'ordinaire j'aurais répondu que ma vie privée ne te regarde pas. Mais là il faut avouer que même moi j'ai été surprise.

- Comment ça s'est passé ?

- Il m'a dit que comme j'étais la seule célibataire de tous les Atlantes, il fallait bien que quelqu'un s'occupe de moi et qu'Hadès avait ordonné qu'il soit pris soin de nos personnes. Vous avez vos compagnons, moi je suis seule. Alors il s'est proposé de me faire un petit massage pour délasser mes épaules. Je l'ai vu venir de loin mais je me suis laissée séduire. C'est bien agréable et ça faisait bien longtemps que je n'avais pas eu d'amant. En plus il est à croquer.

- Il est pas un peu jeune ?

- Dans un couple, il y en a toujours un plus jeune que l'autre. Il y en a toujours un qui a plus d'expérience et qui transmet ses connaissances. Ni Minos, ni moi ne sommes perdant dans l'affaire. On passe du bon temps ensemble, je profite de sa jeunesse et de sa fougue et lui de mon expérience.

- Vu sous cet angle…

- Mais c'est ainsi qu'il faut le voir et pas autrement.

Ils finirent par se téléporter chacun chez soi. Belta se glissa aux cotés de Minos qui ne semblait pas avoir remarqué son absence.

Dohko ouvrit les yeux en sentant le lit remuer. Shion l'embrassa et le chinois se rendormit dans ses bras. Peut-être pourrait-il dormir deux petites heures…

A suivre…

* * *

J'espère que vous avez aimé. 


	30. Chapter 30

**Disclaimer** : Tout l'univers de Saint Seiya que vous reconnaîtrez aisément appartient à Masami Kuramada. Les autres personnages sont à moi et ceux de la mythologie à tout le monde. Je n'ai pas d'informations précises concernant certains personnages de Saint Seiya, j'ai donc mis ce que m'arrangeait.

**Genre** : Romance/aventure avec de l'humour, enfin j'espère, de l'amour aussi Yaoi, bi, het, groupe. Un peu OOC. Les couples sont classiques.

**Rating** : M.

**Spoiler** : Des explications sur le Cristal, la découverte d'Isaak du Kraken, une faille s'ouvre en Inde, les quatre Gémeaux sont dans les vaps…

* * *

**Chapitre 30**

Ils savaient. Les six Atlantes savaient comment l'île de l'Atlantide avait disparu. Ils savaient à quoi était dû le cataclysme qui décima leur peuple.

Après la découverte de Shion et Belta dans la bibliothèque, ils avaient fait une exploration de leur mémoire ancestrale et ils y avaient trouvé beaucoup de choses. Certains souvenirs semblaient avoir besoin d'un déclencheur pour refaire surface comme ses documents que le Grand Pope et la mère des jumelles avaient lu.

Ils avaient découvert que l'île de l'Atlantide était rattachée au Péloponnèse par une bande de terre qui finit par disparaître après plusieurs tremblements de terre. Le Cristal de Vie se trouvait dans la région et les Atlantes se l'approprièrent après avoir découvert son potentiel. Ils réunirent les deux parties du Cristal ce qui décupla son pouvoir. C'est ainsi qu'ils devinrent les détenteurs d'une formidable source d'énergie sans en connaître l'origine.

Plus tard, lorsque les premières failles s'ouvrirent, ils remarquèrent que le Cristal avait une augmentation de son activité. Il semblait dégager plus d'énergie. Ils en conclurent que l'activité dimensionnelle était liée à la puissance du Cristal. Lorsqu'il s'affaiblissait, les vortex s'ouvraient. Ils ignoraient que des brèches s'ouvraient de partout dans le monde, mais de temps à autres, elles apparaissaient dans leur région.

La dernière faille s'était ouverte sous l'île. Comprenant le danger, les Atlantes envoyèrent toutes leurs cosmoénergie dans le Cristal pour qu'il ferme la brèche. L'île ne disparut pas dans une autre dimension mais sombra au fond de la Méditerranée, dans la région du cimetière des baleines, pas très loin de ce qui devint plus tard le Sanctuaire Sous-Marin de Poséidon. Et pendant des millénaires, personne ne sut ce qu'il advint réellement de l'Atlantide et de ses habitants.

Ils parlèrent de leur découverte à tout le monde. Force fut de constater que depuis que les Dieux alimentaient le Cristal en énergie, les vortex étaient de plus en plus rares. Mais lorsque l'un s'ouvrait, il était d'une puissance phénoménale comme s'il compensait le nombre déclinant par une force décuplée.

Et rien n'y faisait, il n'y avait pas moyen de fermer définitivement ces failles. D'après la prophétie, il fallait réunir le Cristal et son Cœur de lumière pour avoir une chance de le faire et les Puissants devraient donner leur énergie pour clore à tout jamais les passages vers, ou en provenance de cette dimension infernale. Qu'est-ce que le Cœur et qui sont les puissants ?

C'est là-dessus que tous, tous Sanctuaires confondus, se creusaient la tête…

* * *

**Sanctuaire Sous-Marin, fin Août 1999…**

Isaak regardait par la fenêtre du salon de son appartement l'immense plaine hérissée de concrétion de corail multicolore, de roches et de sable. Certains coraux étaient presque aussi hauts que des arbres de la surface. Depuis plusieurs jours, il était renfermé et Io s'en était aperçu. L'ancien disciple de Camus faisait de son mieux pour le cacher mais celui n'avait pas échappé au Général de Scylla. Ils venaient de terminer leur repas de midi et Io avait fait fini de remplir le lave-vaisselle. Il entra dans le salon avec deux tasses de café qu'il posa sur la table basse. Isaak se retourna et lui sourit, il s'assit sur le canapé et prit son café.

- Ce serait plus simple si tu me disais ce qui ne va pas ! fit Io se décidant pour l'attaque frontale. Comme ça on en parle et on règle le problème.

- De quoi tu parles ?

- Me prends pas pour un idiot Isaak, j'te connais trop bien !

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux que j'te dise ?

- Pourquoi tu es si silencieux, si taciturne ? J'ai fait ou dit quelque chose de travers ?

- Non, t'as rien fait. J't'assure que c'est rien, un coup d'blues, ça va passer.

- Isaak regarde-moi !

Le Général du Kraken savait que lorsqu'Io utilisait ce ton, il valait mieux obéir. Il plongea ses deux émeraudes dans les prunelles d'un brun rougeoyant de son amant.

- Dis-moi c'qui va pas ! Tu sais que j'vais pas t'lâcher alors plus vite tu parles et plus vite on passe à autre chose.

- J'ai peur que tu me quittes ! lâcha Isaak dans un murmure en baissant les yeux.

- Quoi ! Mais pourquoi tu penses une conn'rie pareille ?

Isaak se cala dans le fond du canapé et remontant ses genoux sous son menton. Il laissa son regard errer sur le sol de marbre blanc.

- Tu as dix-neuf ans et moi seize. Je me demande encore pourquoi tu restes avec un gamin comme moi. Il y a certainement des hommes plus matures qui te conviendraient mieux, avec plus d'expérience. J'ai toujours l'impression que je suis un disciple à qui il faut tout apprendre. T'en as pas assez de jouer les profs ?

Io dévisagea Isaak complètement stupéfait par ce qu'il venait d'entendre. Alors c'était donc ça. Le Kraken se trouvait trop jeune et trop inexpérimenté pour lui. Quel idiot ! Mais d'un autre coté, c'est vrai qu'il ne lui avait jamais dit pourquoi il était tombé fou amoureux de lui. Il était peut-être temps de le rassurer. Il prit les mains du jeune homme dans les siennes et le regarda dans les yeux.

- Isaak, je veux que tu m'écoutes bien attentivement parce que j'me répèterai pas. D'abord, il faut que tu saches que des hommes plus âgés, j'en ai connu. Des femmes aussi. Mais ce n'était pas de l'Amour. C'est un sentiment qui ne se maîtrise pas. Quand il te tombe dessus, tu peux rien faire d'autre que t'y soumettre. Si t'as d'la chance, tu vivras des moments merveilleux, sinon tu éprouveras la pire des souffrances. Aimer sans retour est pire que tout.

Je suis tombé amoureux de toi dès que j't'ai vu. Du jour où t'as rejoint les Marinas, j'ai été attiré par toi. Et puis j'ai appris à te connaître et je t'ai aimé. Pas pour ta beauté physique, pour ta beauté intérieure. Je savais que tu avais été entraîné par Camus, que tu étais un Verseau, un Chevalier des glaces, que t'approcher relèverait du défi quasi insurmontable. Mais je n'ai pas abandonné. Et on est mort tous les deux. Je me suis éteint dans les bras de Shun mais ma dernière pensée a été pour toi. Je m'en voulais terriblement de ne t'avoir jamais rien dit de mes sentiments.

Alors quand on est revenu, je me suis promis que je te séduirai parce qu'il était hors de question de laisser passer cette chance inespérée. Il fallait que tu m'aimes comme je t'aimais. Et j'ai réussi à faire un peu fondre cette forteresse de glace dont tu t'entourais. Alors oui, c'est vrai qu'en matière d'Amour charnel tu n'as connu que moi. Je t'ai tout appris et tu t'es montré un élève très doué et particulièrement inventif. Ne rigoles pas c'est vrai ! Ce serait plutôt à moi de m'inquiéter de te voir un jour me quitter pour connaître d'autres hommes. Mais moi, jamais je te quitterai, je t'aime trop. Tu es l'air que je respire, l'eau que je bois. Chaque soir je meurs un peu parce qu'en m'endormant je ne vois plus ton visage et chaque matin, je renais parce que tu es à mes cotés. Je t'aime à en crever Isaac.

Le général du Kraken fondit en larmes devant cette déclaration d'Amour. Il se sentait le cœur léger et rempli de bonheur mais aussi un peu honteux d'avoir douté des sentiments d'Io. Il avait peur que se soit lui qui le quitte. Comment pouvait-il penser une chose aussi dénuée de sens ? Il n'avait pas envie d'aller voir ailleurs. Son corps et son cœur ne connaissaient qu'Io et ils ne voulaient connaître personne d'autre, jamais. Le Général de Scylla était le seul à avoir réussi à franchir ce mur de glace dont il avait appris à s'entourer dès son plus jeune âge. Il avait même craint pendant un moment d'être incapable d'éprouver des sentiments tant Camus avait bien fait son travail avec lui. Il avait eu moins de réussite avec Hyoga mais Isaak était bien parti pour être un Camus en puissance. Glacial, calme, réfléchi, maître absolu de ses émotions. Et Io était passé par là. Malgré sa dureté apparente et sa voix rocailleuse, il avait un cœur d'or. Il était gentil, attentionné, patient. La chaleur de son Amour avait eu raison de la glace qui entourait le cœur d'Isaak.

Io prit son visage entre ses mains et plongea son regard lumineux dans celui inondé de larmes d'Isaak. Il s'approcha et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes, les caressant avec douceur et tendresse. Le Kraken se laissait faire, il frissonnait agréablement. Il répondit de la même façon. Du bout de la langue, Scylla lui fit comprendre d'entrouvrir les lèvres. Il voulait atteindre sa langue pour la cajoler, la sentir glisser contre la sienne. Un soupir d'Isaak l'informa que le jeune homme appréciait et n'était pas contre le fait de poursuivre. Leur baiser devint plus profond, plus ardent. Io savait comment allumer un brasier dans son corps.

- Laisse-moi te montrer à quel point je t'aime, murmura le Maître des Monstres.

Ils continuèrent à s'embrasser tendrement pendant qu'Io débarrassait Isaak de son débardeur. Il voulut à son tour déshabiller son amant mais celui-ci le stoppa.

- Laisse-toi faire… susurra-t-il à son oreille avant de la mordiller.

Il poursuivit ses caresses sur le torse fin, roulant les tétons entre ses doigts, léchant la peau douce et ambrée du cou et des épaules. Isaak soupirait bruyamment, gémissait tout doucement. Io l'allongea sur le canapé et s'installa entre ses jambes. Il déposait des baisers incendiaires sur ses flancs, son ventre qui se soulevait rapidement au rythme de sa respiration saccadée. Le pantalon du Kraken disparut avec son sous-vêtement. Il était nu, à la merci de son amant. Io se redressa et ôta sa chemise. Aussitôt Isaak l'attrapa pour embrasser cette peau aux effluves iodée qu'il aimait tant. Mais encore une fois Io le repoussa. Il termina de se déshabiller et se coucha sur Isaak, collant étroitement leurs corps.

Il entreprit de se mouvoir sur le Kraken, lui procurant des sensations folles, un plaisir fou avec tout son corps. Il le dévorait avec sa bouche et ce que ses lèvres n'embrassaient pas, ses mains le caressaient. Isaak haletait, il se perdait dans un monde de plaisirs fabuleux. Puis Io se plaça à l'envers et chacun donna du plaisir à l'autre avec sa bouche et ses mains.

- Caresse-moi à l'intérieur, gémit Scylla. Il se cambra en sentant la douce intrusion dans son intimité. Il alla à la rencontre de ses doigts qui lui arrachaient de petits cris de plaisir. Tout à coup, il se retourna et s'empala sur le sexe gonflé d'Isaak qui sursauta. Il ne s'y attendait pas. Jamais il n'avait fait l'amour à Io. Il n'en avait jamais éprouvé le besoin et Scylla ne lui avait jamais proposé de tenter l'expérience.

- C'est parce que tu ne m'as jamais pris… aah… que tu crois ne pas en être capable, que tu as eu cette crainte ! Fais-moi l'Amour Isaak !

- Ioooh… c'est tellement bon !

Le Kraken commença à bouger ses hanches pendant que Scylla entamait aussi des mouvements langoureux d'une folle sensualité. La mélodie érotique de leurs gémissements emplit toute la pièce à mesure que le plaisir s'intensifiait dans leur corps. Leurs sens étaient exacerbés à l'extrême. Ils avaient atteint le point de non retour. Isaak caressa le sexe de son amant sur le même rythme que ses coups de reins. La jouissance les faucha ensemble. Isaak était presque tétanisé par ce plaisir qu'il éprouvait pour la première fois. Io s'écroula sur lui, pantelant. Après plusieurs minutes, ils commencèrent à retrouver une respiration normale.

- J'ai été égoïste, souffla Io.

- Pourquoi ?

- Je ne t'ai jamais demandé de me faire l'Amour. Pourtant c'est tellement bon !

- Te sentir en moi et être en toi sont deux sensations complètement différentes mais aussi intenses l'une que l'autre.

Ils s'embrassaient passionnément, chaque mot était ponctué d'un baiser, d'une caresse.

- Je veux que tu me fasses l'Amour à chaque fois que t'en auras envie ! Tu m'fais penser à ces "Mystères" qu'on vient de manger. Croquant à l'extérieur et à l'intérieur on trouve le cœur de meringue doux et sucré, absolument délicieux. J'avais oublié combien c'est bon !

Soudain Isaak se redressa et s'assit sur le canapé. Il avait les yeux écarquillés avec une expression de frayeur qui inquiéta Io.

- J'ai compris ! fit-il en se levant et en prenant la boite vide qui avait contenue les "Mystères" qu'ils avaient mangés en dessert.

- De quoi tu parles ?

- Je sais ce que c'est le Cœur de Lumière.

Les deux Généraux se regardèrent et le Kraken eut un sourire que Scylla ne lui avait pas vu depuis bien longtemps. Il souriait comme un gamin le matin de Noël devant le sapin.

- Il faut aller voir Poséidon et Athéna ! cria-t-il en se levant et en commençant à se rhabiller. Dépêches-toi !

- Et si tu m'expliquais ?

- T'as eu une super idée en achetant ses glaces, en plus elles étaient excellentes !

Il embrassa Io à pleine bouche et l'entraîna vers le Palais Impérial.

- Tu es certain de ce que tu avances ? lui demanda l'Empereur des Sept Mers en fixant son Général du regard.

- C'est facile à vérifier, Seigneur, répondit Isaak.

- Il faudrait amener le Cristal et voir s'il y a une réaction, ajouta Io qui faisant aveuglément confiance à son amant.

Poséidon se leva et s'arrêta devant la fenêtre de son bureau. A l'extérieur, son Empire s'étendait sous son regard. Il réfléchissait au moyen de faire cette expérience sans que la disparition du Cristal ne soit découverte avant qu'ils en aient terminé. Il savait qu'il n'y arriverait pas sans l'aide d'Hadès ou d'Aphrodite.

- Allez voir Athéna et expliquez-lui tout. Je vous rejoindrez avec mon frère au Palais de la Reine Lysia.

- A vos ordres Seigneur.

* * *

**Sanctuaire de Gaïa, le même jour…**

La souveraine des Amazones rejoignit Athéna, Shion et les deux Marinas dans son salon privé. Elle était surprise de recevoir la visite de la Déesse sans avoir été prévenue. Après une courte discussion, Lysia s'assit sur un fauteuil, complètement stupéfaite par ce qu'elle venait d'entendre. Elle interrogea Isaak du regard.

- Ce n'est qu'une hypothèse Majesté, expliqua le Général du Kraken, mais je crois que ça vaut la peine d'essayer.

- Mais c'est évident ! s'écria-t-elle. Bien sur qu'on va essayer ! Nous devons juste attendre que Poséidon revienne avec le Cristal. Ah ! Kamryl !

L'Oracle venait d'entrer dans le salon et regarda tout le monde d'un air méfiant. La Reine la mis au courant et lui porta une tasse de thé. Elle sembla moins surprise que Lysia en apprenant l'idée qu'avait eue le jeune Marinas. Elle plongea dans une profonde réflexion, tentant de mettre bout à bout toutes les informations qui avaient vu le jour depuis le retour en 1995 de tous ceux qui étaient décédés dans ces guerres et des Chevaliers d'Or en 1998. Si l'hypothèse du Kraken était vérifiée, elle serait l'une des dernières pièces du puzzle de toute cette histoire.

- Mais que font-ils ? s'impatientait Athéna. Il ne faut pas autant de temps pour récupérer le Cristal !

- Poséidon ne voulait rien dire aux autres Dieux sans savoir ce qui allait se passer, expliqua Io. Il préfère être prudent.

Tout à coup la Déesse Aphrodite se matérialisa devant eux, les faisant tous sursauter. Elle avait perdu son sourire charmeur et une expression d'impatience était peinte sur son beau visage.

- Hadès et Poséidon sont en train de se disputer avec tous les autres, leur expliqua-t-elle en posant le Cristal sur un coussin au milieu de la table basse. J'ai réussi à m'éclipser avec ça sans que personne me voie. Je sais pas pourquoi il vous le faut, mais dépêchez-vous où vous aurez une Guerre Divine sur les bras !

Kamryl sortit la Flamme Sacrée de la vie et la posa à coté du Cristal. Les deux objets pulsaient d'une même lueur sur un rythme différent mais bientôt, ils accordèrent leur cadence. Ils rayonnaient ensemble. Chacun autour de la table regardait le phénomène, avec un air de fascination sur le visage. Shion tendit la main et prit le Cristal et là, sous les regards sidérés de tous les autres, il le sépara en deux demie sphères. Au centre de chacune, il y avait un creux dont la forme ne laissait aucun doute. L'Oracle prit la Flamme et la posa au centre. La réaction fut immédiate. Comme un liquide, la Flamme et le Cristal se fondirent l'un dans l'autre. Elle replaça la deuxième moitié sur la première et constata que la micro fissure du Cristal que seul les yeux de l'Atlante pouvaient distinguer avait disparut.

Soudain la sphère se mit à briller avec une intensité si éblouissante qu'ils durent tous détourner le regard pour ne pas être aveuglés. Puis après quelques secondes, elle reprit une luminosité supportable et se remit à pulser paisiblement.

- Le Cristal a retrouvé son Cœur de Lumière ! sourit Isaak.

- La Flamme qui donne vie à toute chose était bien plus puissante que nous le pensions, fit Kamryl. Cet objet ne protégeait pas que la vie, il protège aussi notre dimension des dangers que peuvent représenter les univers parallèles au notre.

- Mais pourquoi et qui a donné cette force à ce Cristal ? demanda Aphrodite.

- Quelqu'un ou quelque chose de plus grand que nous, répondit l'Oracle, de plus grand que vous, termina-t-elle en fixant les Divinités des yeux.

- Vous sentez cette puissance ? murmura Lysia.

- Je n'ai jamais rien ressentit de pareil, fit Io, pas vraiment rassuré.

- Une telle énergie ne s'est jamais vu, ajouta Shion. Nos ancêtres n'ont utilisé qu'un Cristal incomplet.

A cet instant Poséidon et Hadès apparurent devant eux et furent rapidement mis au courant par Aphrodite et Athéna.

- Même nous qui sommes des dieux, commença l'Empereur des Ténèbres, et qui existons depuis des temps immémoriaux, nous n'avons jamais rien vu de tel. Si cette puissante tombait entre de mauvaises mains…

- Entre qu'elles mains tu veux qui tombe ? le coupa Poséidon.

- Arès ! répondit Athéna. Voilà une raison supplémentaire pour ne pas le libérer.

- Et qu'est-ce qui pourrait en faire ? s'exclama Aphrodite. On sait même pas comment ça marche !

- Tu crois que sur l'Olympe, il pourrait s'en emparer ? fit Hadès. Zeus à lui tout seul pourrait le pulvériser rien qu'en lui soufflant dessus. Non, le Cristal n'a rien à craindre là-haut !

- Je ne prendrais pas le risque malgré tout !

- Athéna, commença Poséidon en entourant d'un bras rassurant les épaules de sa nièce, il est évident que les Puissants dont parle la prophétie, c'est nous. Nous allons avoir besoin de tous ceux qui n'risquent pas de mourir en donnant jusqu'à la dernière lueur de cosmos. Tous. Fais-toi tout d'suite à l'idée que tu devras libérer Arès tôt ou tard. Nous l'neutraliserons avant même qui pense à faire des conn'ries !

Athéna les regarda tous les uns après les autres. Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de trembler à l'idée de voir Arès libre et de mettre en danger les Hommes, les Sanctuaires… et ses Chevaliers. Comment pourrait-elle encore envoyer Pégase se battre alors que Saori était prête à mourir pour Seiya et lui pour elle ? Elle comprenait les sentiments de sa réincarnation et leur force lui faisait presque peur. Oh, elle aurait très bien prendre totalement le contrôle de la jeune femme mais elle s'y refusait si elle pouvait l'éviter. La seule fois où elle l'avait fait, elle s'était heurté à une telle résistance qu'elle avait bien faillit perdre la Guerre Sainte contre Poséidon, il y a près de cinq cent ans de ça. Si elle demandait encore au Chevalier Divin de combattre pour ses valeurs, il le ferait sans la moindre hésitation mais elle savait qu'il lui faudrait alors abandonner le corps de Saori et reprendre le sien. La jeune femme la rejetterait avec toute la force de sa haine qui serait aussi puissante que son amour pour Seiya. Et ce n'était pas peu dire.

- Je n'reviendrai pas sur ma décision. Je libèrerai Arès que si c'est indispensable.

L'arrivée intempestive de Naralys interdit aux autres de lui répondre et de faire valoir des arguments qui auraient pu la convaincre.

- Les jumeaux se sont encore évanouis. Une faille s'est ouverte. Petite mais d'une formidable puissance en Inde.

Shion se téléporta dans le Temple du Capricorne où il savait trouver Shaka et le mis au courant. Aussitôt les deux Chevaliers se rendirent en Inde, dans la région de Maharashtra. Près de quatre-vingt-dix millions de personnes y vivaient jusqu'à ce que la brèche en avale huit.

Les quatre jumeaux avaient été transportés dans la clinique du Sanctuaire de Gaïa. Comme les fois précédente, ils étaient dans une sorte de coma. Lysia enveloppa soigneusement le Cristal et le pris avec elle et tous ensemble, ils rendirent aux chevets des Gémeaux. Il y a avait beaucoup de monde dans la salle d'attente. Mikael faisait les cent pas en se rongeant les ongles, Kayla était assise mais le tremblement de sa jambe en disait long sur son inquiétude. Mû était appuyé contre un mur, les yeux fermés, il tentait d'entrer en contact télépathique avec eux. En vain. Quant à Belta, elle était aussi assise, le regard fixant le vide, se balançant d'avant en arrière, comme en transe.

Mirtha, le médecin en chef, vint les voir. Elle avait un visage neutre, rien ne permettait de savoir ce qu'il en était de leur état. Lysia l'interrogea du regard.

- C'est toujours pareil. Une sorte de coma qui n'en est pas un. Leur activité cérébrale ne correspond pas à celle d'un coma et j'ignore pourquoi ils sont inconscients avec justement un tel graphique. Ils devraient être éveillés. Je ne comprends toujours pas.

- Tu as demandé à notre neurochirurgien ? lui demanda Kamryl.

- Comme à chaque fois. Elle ne comprend pas elle non plus.

- Je pense qu'il est inutile que nous restions tous ici, fit Hadès en posant un regard insistant sur sa nièce, Aphrodite et son frère. Athéna, prend le Cristal !

La Reine le tendit à la Déesse et les quatre divinités disparurent dans un nuage doré.

* * *

**Sur l'Olympe…**

Ils arrivèrent dans la salle du conseil Divin. Les autres Dieux ne tardèrent pas à les rejoindre.

- Qu'est-ce qui s'passe encore ? marmonna Héra.

Poséidon leur relata les évènements depuis le moment où Isaak était entré dans son bureau le matin même.

- Si je comprends bien, fit Zeus l'air pensif, le Cristal est complet mais il n'a pas pu maintenir fermé ces foutues brèches. Bon ! Quelqu'un a-t-il une idée de génie ? Parce que là ça commence à me gonfler, mais bien comme y faut !

- J'en ai bien une mais je vais avoir besoin des Atlantes, fit Héphaïstos s'attirant tous les regards.

- Pourquoi ça ? s'enquit Hestia.

- Je vais adopter la même attitude que Poséidon et être prudent. Je ne dirai rien avant d'être sûr. Seigneur Zeus, peux-tu demander à Hermès d'aller les chercher ?

Quelques minutes après, Shion, Belta et Kiki se retrouvèrent sur l'Olympe complètement ahuris d'être dans un tel lieu. Héphaïstos, après avoir dit à Belta combien ça lui faisait plaisir de la revoir, les emmena dans un autre lieu du Sanctuaire Céleste avec le Cristal porté par Belta.

- J'aimerai leur expliqua-t-il, que vous examiniez le Cristal dans ses moindres détails de façon plus que microscopique. Je sais que vous en être capable. Vous me direz ce que vous voyez.

- Vous vous attendez à ce qu'on trouve quelque chose ?

- C'est possible. Je connais bien les minéraux et le minerai. Ce Cristal est un minéral et je crois que nous sommes passés à coté de quelque chose d'important. J'ai la sensation que cette sphère est bien plus que simple caprice de la nature.

Les trois Atlantes entreprirent alors de concentrer leur perception sur le Cristal. Pendant de longues minutes, ils l'observèrent sous toutes les coutures, lui tournant autour mais quand Kiki voulu le toucher, l'Amazone attrapa sa main.

- La Flamme est dedans et tu sais ce qu'elle fait aux hommes ! J'ignore si cette capacité est modifiée du fait qu'elle soit associée au Cristal mais ne prenons pas le risque.

Ils approuvèrent, conscient des conséquences qu'aurait pu avoir ce geste innocent.

- Je sais, murmura Kiki au bout de quelques minutes.

Le Dieu des Forges et ses deux congénères le regardèrent, curieux et inquiet à la fois.

- Vous le saviez Seigneur Héphaïstos ? poursuivit le jeune Atlante.

- Disons que j'avais une intuition. J'ai souvent eu l'occasion de l'observer depuis qu'il a été amené ici et depuis le début j'avais cette impression. Mais j'avoue ne pas avoir pensé à vous demander votre aide plus tôt.

- Kiki, tu peux nous expliquer ? lui demanda Belta.

- Vous ne voyez vraiment pas ? fit-il assez surpris.

- J'avoue que non, rétorqua le Grand Pope un peu découragé.

- Le Cristal est vivant. Un peu comme nos armures.

- Quoi ! s'exclamèrent ses deux aînés.

- Bravo jeune homme ! le complimenta Héphaïstos.

- Ces fluctuations dans la lumière ne sont pas une baisse ou une hausse de son activité mais c'est comme son sang qui circule dans les différentes inclusions. Comme pour nos armures je crois qu'il a besoin d'un fluide vital pour remplir correctement son rôle.

- Il lui faut du sang ? demanda Shion qui prit le jeune homme très au sérieux.

- Non pas du sang, de l'eau. Il lui faut de l'eau, tout simplement.

- Excellent ! fit le Dieu avec un sourire bienveillant aux lèvres. Et pourquoi de l'eau ?

- Parce que c'est la source de toute vie, murmura Belta.

- Certaines formes de vie ont évolué jusqu'à nous et se sont diversifiées pour donner naissance aux animaux et aux végétaux, commença Shion.

- Et d'autres beaucoup plus rares, se sont concentrés dans les minéraux, leur conférant des pouvoirs incroyables, termina Kiki.

- En fait, personne ne connait sa véritable puissance, ajouta l'ex Bélier d'Or. Nos ancêtres s'en sont toujours servis alors qu'il lui manquait son cœur.

- Normal qu'on trouvait rien dans nos souvenirs, conclue Belta en s'asseyant.

- Et quel rapport avec les brèches.

- Ce Cristal est une source d'énergie inépuisable, intervint Héphaïstos. Son rôle était de maintenir fermés les passages entre les différentes dimensions. Mais dans un lointain passé, il s'est brisé. Son pouvoir a été affaibli et les failles se sont ouvertes. Aujourd'hui, il presque épuisé. Il lui faut de l'eau et je pense qu'il va à nouveau remplir sa fonction.

- Et que viennent faire alors les Puissants de la prophétie ? demanda Kiki.

- Ils sont censés aider à la fermeture définitive des brèches, répondit le Dieu après quelque secondes de réflexion silencieuse.

- Un caillou vivant, plaisanta Shion. J'aurai tout vu…

- Pas un caillou, un cristal, lui sourit Héphaïstos. Retournons voir les autres. Ils doivent trépigner d'impatience. C'est une forme de vie réduite à sa plus simple expression. C'est pour ça qu'elle a une telle puissance.

- Attendez…, commença Belta en s'arrêtant. Kamryl… elle… elle essaye de me contacter…

- C'est votre Oracle, c'est ça ?

- Oui Seigneur. J'ai un sentiment d'urgence. C'est possible de la faire venir ? Je pense que ça a un rapport avec le Cristal.

- Je m'en occupe.

Quelque secondes plus tard, la vieille femme apparut sous leurs yeux, toute surprise de se retrouver dans ce lieu mythique qu'était l'Olympe.

- Seigneur Héphaïstos, fit-elle en s'inclinant légèrement titubante devant le Dieu.

- Kamryl, assied-toi, fit l'Amazone en la soutenant de son bras. Elle la guida jusqu'à un fauteuil. Une tasse de thé chaud apparut sur la petite table à ses cotés. Elle eut un sourire reconnaissant envers le Forgeron Divin.

- Malgré sa disparition, commença-t-elle, j'ai l'impression que Gaïa arrive encore à m'envoyer des informations.

- Tu sais quelque chose ? lui demanda Shion d'une voix douce et chaleureuse. Il avait un respect sans borne pour cette femme.

- Gaïa semble avoir découvert la Flamme Sacrée de la Vie après qu'elle ait été séparée du Cristal. Elle savait qu'elle aurait son utilité dans le futur. Elle la mit à l'abri et la donna plus tard aux Amazones pour leur donner une raison de vivre, mais par contre, elle est toujours intouchable par des hommes. Et maintenant qu'elle est intégrée au Cristal, lui non plus ne peut plus être touché par eux. Prenez bien garde que seules des Déesses le manipule.

- C'est dans notre mémoire, déclara Kiki. Je viens d'en retrouver le souvenir.

Et il le transmit à Shion et Belta ce qui eu pour effet de réveiller les leurs. Tous deux eurent une sensation de vertige et durent s'asseoir.

- Je crois qu'il faut informer tout le monde, fit Héphaïstos. Venez, rejoignons les autres.

Ils expliquèrent leur découverte et les révélations de Kamryl. Le Cristal était désormais intouchable par des hommes, sa puissance avait été décuplée depuis qu'il avait retrouvé son Cœur de Lumière et il avait besoin d'eau. Lors du cataclysme qui fit disparaître l'Atlantide, les Atlantes firent exploser leur cosmos et ainsi surchargé d'énergie, il avait maintenu fermé les failles. Jusqu'à aujourd'hui. Elles étaient fermées mais pas définitivement. Seule son alimentation par les Puissants permettrait de le faire à tout jamais et peut-être même de détruire cette dimension infernale, Zuica pour les Atlantes.

- Fort bien ! s'exclama Zeus. Il faut donc que ce Cristal soit encore plus gavé d'énergie pour sceller les failles une bonne fois pour toute.

- Ce n'est qu'une supposition, mon frère, intervint Hadès. Mais elle me semble logique. Qui, à part nous peut avoir assez de puissance pour faire ça ? Le problème c'est que nous ignorons comment faire, où le faire, quand le faire.

Un silence pesant s'abattit sur la salle du Conseil Divin.

- Au moins Arès ne pourra pas le toucher ! fit Athéna avec un air de satisfaction mitigée sur le visage.

- Eh bien nous devrions peut-être l'arroser pour voir se qui ce passe ! fit Aphrodite en prenant le Cristal des mains de l'Oracle.

Artémis pris le support et le posa dans le bassin, Aphrodite plaça la sphère dessus et l'ensemble fut installé sous la fontaine aux dauphins. L'eau coula sur le Cristal.

* * *

**Sanctuaire de Gaïa, au même moment…**

Mû tentait toujours d'entrer en communication télépathique avec les quatre jumeaux, en particulier avec Orlyna et Mursia qui avait les mêmes capacités que lui. Il était à bout de force et n'avait pas réussi. Chevaliers et Amazones s'étaient relayés auprès du Bélier, de Kayla, de Mikael et de Yalyn qui ne quittait pas Mursia des yeux. Elle avait pris sa main dans la sienne et de l'autre elle caressait les mèches de son front. Elle fredonnait doucement et de temps en temps, elle lui parlait.

Mikael enflamma son cosmos et en enveloppa Saga. De cette façon, il avait l'impression d'être encore plus près de lui. Il entendait battre son cœur, circuler son sang dans ses veines, mais curieusement, il savait qu'il n'était pas en danger, qu'aucun d'eux n'étaient en danger et qu'ils allaient bientôt se réveiller.

Mû se décolla du mur contre lequel il était appuyé et se pencha sur Orlyna. A cet instant, les quatre Gémeaux ouvrirent les yeux. Un soupir de soulagement se fit entendre dans la chambre où ils avaient été regroupés. Mirtha entra et les examina rapidement.

- Il semble qu'à part la fatigue vous soyez sain et sauf. Vous ne paraissez pas avoir de séquelles.

- Combien de temps on est resté dans les vaps ? demanda Kanon.

- Deux heures seulement, répondit le médecin. Et comme à chaque fois, je vais pas pouvoir vous garder je suppose, fit-elle d'un ton dépité. J'espère que vous comprendrez qu'il est important que l'on sache le pourquoi de votre réaction.

- Pour l'instant, on va en Inde aider Shaka et Shura, déclara Saga en se levant. Il eut un léger vertige et Mikael le rattrapa de justesse par le bras.

- Inutile mon ami, fit la voix de Shura qui venait de revenir et voulait prendre de leurs nouvelles. Y a plus rien à faire…

- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? demanda Orlyna bien qu'elle redoutait la réponse.

- Huit millions de personnes… Les brèches sont moins nombreuses mais leur puissance semble grandir à chaque fois.

Le Capricorne était blême, il avait parlé d'une voix désincarnée, sans timbre. Visiblement, il était très secoué…

En fin d'après-midi, tous les Sanctuaires et leurs habitants étaient mis au courant de ce qui avait été découvert sur l'Olympe avec le Cristal de Vie et la Flamme Sacrée de la vie. Pourtant il restait encore bien des choses à savoir. En particulier comment utiliser la puissance du Cristal pour sceller les failles une bonne fois pour toute. En attendant, il fallait attendre quelque temps pour voir si la puissance décuplée du Cristal allait éviter l'ouverture des passages vers Zuica.

Maintenant que la prophétie était éclaircie, ils envisageaient l'avenir un peu plus sereinement. Sauf Athéna qui n'arrivait pas à se faire à l'idée de libérer Arès.

Ce soir là, les six Atlantes explorèrent leur mémoire ancestrale pour tenter de trouver un souvenir qui leur permettrait de comprendre le fonctionnement du Cristal de Vie. Malheureusement ce qu'ils découvrirent n'était pas réjouissant…

A suivre…

* * *

J'espère que ça vous a plu. 


	31. Chapter 31

**Disclaimer** : Tout l'univers de Saint Seiya que vous reconnaîtrez aisément appartient à Masami Kuramada. Les autres personnages sont à moi et ceux de la mythologie à tout le monde. Je n'ai pas d'informations précises concernant certains personnages de Saint Seiya, j'ai donc mis ce que m'arrangeait.

**Genre** : Romance/aventure avec de l'humour, enfin j'espère, de l'amour aussi Yaoi, bi, het, groupe. Un peu OOC. Les couples sont classiques.

**Rating** : M.

**Spoiler** : La menace approche, tous se préparent à l'affronter…

**Chapitre ****31**

**Sanctuaire d'Aphrodite, fin octobre 1999…**

Aphrodite ne dormait pas. Elle se tournait et se retournait dans son lit sans parvenir à trouver le sommeil. Quelque chose de flou titillait sa perception à la limite de son champ de conscience. C'est en général ce qu'on appelle une intuition. Mais celle-ci lui faisait peur. Elle décida de se lever et passa une robe de chambre diaphane qui ne cachait rien de sa plastique parfaite. Elle chaussa ses mules et sortit se promener dans les jardins.

Son Sanctuaire était une pure merveille. Tout y avait été étudié pour le plaisir des yeux et de la chair. La végétation était luxuriante. De partout il y avait des arbres tropicaux, des fleurs multicolores aux parfums suaves et entêtants. Des cours d'eau tiède baignaient tout cela dans une atmosphère chaude et humide. On entendait les chants des oiseaux qui apaisaient l'esprit et berçaient l'âme. La Déesse s'imprégna de la vie de son domaine. Mais elle ne parvenait pas à se calmer, à oublier ce petit signal d'alarme qui tintait au fond de sa tête.

Au détour d'un bosquet, elle surprit deux jeunes femmes, deux de ses Chevaliers en train de faire l'Amour. Elle les observa en silence, fascinée, comme à chaque fois, par cette danse des corps. Puis elle poursuivit son chemin. Arrivée sur la plage, elle s'assit sur le sable se laissant bercer par le doux bruit des vagues. La lune se reflétait dans l'eau, parant le paysage d'une lumière crue et fantomatique, mais Aphrodite appréciait. Au bout d'une bonne heure de réflexion, elle prit une décision.

**Sanctuaire d'Athéna, la même nuit…**

La Déesse sentait que quelqu'un la secouait. Il lui sembla qu'il y avait un troisième cosmos dans la chambre qu'elle occupait avec Seiya. Réalisant cela, elle se redressa vivement. Avant qu'elle n'ait pu émettre un son, une main se plaqua sur sa bouche. Elle reconnut enfin sa sœur.

- Aphrodite ? Mais qu'est-ce tu fais là ? chuchota-t-elle.

- Met ça et suis-moi ! fit-elle en lui lançant sa robe de chambre.

Athéna obéit sans discuter et conduisit la Déesse dans son bureau. Elle la fit entrer et Aphrodite se laissa tomber sur l'un des canapés.

- Alors ? questionna Athéna après avoir demandé aux cuisines qu'on leur apporte du thé.

- Athéna, tu sais que mes intuitions ne m'ont jamais trompé.

- C'est vrai, je le reconnais.

- Ce qui nous menace va bientôt sortir de l'ombre. Très bientôt.

- Tu en es certaine ?

- Tu crois que je passe une nuit blanche pour le plaisir d'avoir d'horribles cernes demain matin ? ironisa la Déesse. Crois-moi c'est pour très bientôt.

- Il ne reste que deux mois avant la fin de l'année, tu risques pas de te tromper de beaucoup !

- On arrivera pas jusque là. Je pense qu'on ne finira pas novembre.

- Très bien, je te crois. Mais pourquoi tu me dis ça maintenant, en pleine nuit.

Aphrodite termina sa tasse de thé et se leva pour se diriger vers la grande fenêtre. Au dehors tout était calme, aride et froid. Elle ne savait pas comment présenter sa requête à Athéna. Le mieux était peut-être d'être direct.

- Libère Arès !

- Non ! Sauf si c'est nécessaire.

- Imagines un instant que dans un moment critique on ait besoin de lui. Le temps que tu brises ton sceau et qu'il arrive parmi nous, on aura peut-être tous disparus. Alors que s'il est déjà là, on gagnera du temps. Malgré la vitesse dont tu peux faire preuve, il te faudra bien lui expliquer la situation et on perdra encore du temps.

- Aphrodite, j'ai déjà dit non ! En quoi je dois le répéter pour que tu comprennes ?

- Athéna, c'est pas la Déesse qui te le demande, mais la femme. Tu sais ce que c'est maintenant que d'aimer quelqu'un. J'aime Arès, je l'ai toujours aimé.

- Tu n'as pourtant jamais été très fidèle à cet Amour.

- Ca n'a rien à voir. Il s'agit d'un besoin physiologique qu'il faut assouvir. Nous sommes des Dieux mais nous éprouvons les mêmes choses que les hommes. Le sexe est un besoin naturel. Il n'a aucun rapport avec le sentiment d'Amour. Sentimentalement, je n'ai pas été infidèle. Je n'ai jamais aimé un autre… partenaire. En plus, tu sais que je peux le maîtriser si jamais il se montre agressif envers toi.

- Et comment comptes-tu t'y prendre ?

- Mes méthodes sont différentes de celles d'Hadès ou de Poséidon ou même que les tiennes. Mais elles sont tout aussi efficaces. Il ne t'attaquera pas, je te le promets.

- Je n'sais pas. Il est tellement destructeur, violent, arrogant…

- … viril, séduisant, fort, sexy…

Les deux Déesses se regardèrent avec un petit sourire aux lèvres. Elles n'avaient vraiment pas la même vision du Dieu de la Guerre. Athéna sonda le cosmos de sa sœur et constata avec regrets qu'elle était sincère. Elle aimait profondément Arès. Elle comprenait que son absence puisse peser à Aphrodite.

- Je vais y réfléchir, mais je n'te promets rien.

- Merci ! fit la Déesse de l'Amour en sautant au cou d'Athéna.

- J'ai pas dis que j'le ferai !

- Si, tu le feras, je le sais. Mais ne tarde pas trop parce qu'on a plus vraiment beaucoup de temps.

- J'peux aller m'recoucher maintenant ?

- Oui ! J'te laisse ! Oh Quelle horreur ! Je vais avoir de ces cernes demain matin ! gémit la belle Déesse avant de s'évaporer dans une brume dorée.

Athéna regagna son lit et se blottit dans les bras de Seiya. Elle pensa longuement à ce que lui avait dit Aphrodite. " _Imagines un instant que dans un moment critique on ait besoin de lui. Le temps que tu brises ton sceau et qu'il arrive parmi nous, on aura peut-être tous disparus. Alors que s'il est déjà là, on gagnera du temps._ Ce n'était pas dénué de sens. Si par son obstination elle condamnait la Terre et les Hommes, elle ne le supporterait pas. Elle finit par replonger dans les bras de Morphée. Mais des cauchemars vinrent hanter son sommeil, des cauchemars où elle voyait son frère avoir la main mise sur la planète et ses habitants…

Le lendemain, Athéna demanda à ses deux oncles de venir la voir. Elle leur parla de la visite d'Aphrodite.

- Elle n'a pas tort, fit Hadès. Une perte de temps au moment crucial pourrait bien signifier notre mort à tous. Poséidon te l'a dit. Fais-toi à cette idée.

- Je n'y arrive pas ! s'emporta la Déesse. Vous vous rendez compte de ce que ça veut dire. Comment est-ce que je pourrais lâcher un monstre pareil sur la Terre ?

- Tôt ou tard, il reviendra, renchérit l'Empereur des Sept Mers, ton sceau finira par perdre de son efficacité et Arès se libèrera de son urne. Alors que se soit maintenant ou plus tard, la différence c'est que maintenant on va avoir besoin de lui.

- Et qu'est-ce qui nous dit qu'il nous aidera ?

- Parce qu'on va pas lui laisser le choix !

La voix glaciale d'Hadès avait claquée comme un coup de fouet. Il regarda son frère et sa nièce avec une expression qui les effraya presque.

- Je ne le laisserai pas ravager la Terre, poursuivit-il. Pour des raisons purement personnelles et égoïstes.

- Lysia ? murmura Poséidon.

- Lysia. Les Amazones sont trop impliquées dans cette histoire. De plus, elles ont renié Arès et ça, y a des chances pour qu'il veuille le leur faire payer. Alors c'est simple. Ou il nous aide ou on le détruit à tout jamais quitte à se mettre tous les autres Dieux à dos. L'union des six Sanctuaires viendrait à bout de tous les autres sans aucune difficulté.

- Tu oublies Aphrodite, jamais elle nous pardonnera si on tue Arès, lui rappela Athéna. Tu peux comprendre ses sentiments.

- Elle est à nos cotés qu'elle le veuille ou pas. De toute manière s'il ne nous vient en aide, il sera lui aussi détruit. Il n'a pas le choix.

Ils restèrent tous les trois silencieux pendant plusieurs minutes. Ils essayaient d'envisager d'autres solutions, mais ils n'avaient beaucoup d'options.

- Tu veux qu'on vienne avec toi ? lui proposa Hadès.

- Merci. Il faut également prévenir Aphrodite. Si elle dit qu'elle peut le contrôler, va falloir qu'elle le prouve.

- Je me charge de prévenir Zeus, il n'y a que de lui dont Arès ait vraiment peur. Pour les autres on verra plus tard.

Poséidon revint quelques minutes plus tard après avoir informé le Roi des Dieux de la décision d'Athéna. Celle-ci avait contacté Aphrodite et elle les avait emmené là où l'urne d'Arès avait été déposée avant qu'Hermès ne soir chargé par Zeus de garder les sceaux.

Il s'agissait d'une île minuscule, perdue au milieu de l'océan Pacifique. Elle faisait partie d'un atoll inhabité. A quelques pas de la plage, il y avait une petite falaise sous laquelle la mer avait creusé une grotte sous-marine qui était complètement inondée à marée haute. Athéna entra suivit des trois autres. Le boyau d'entrée bifurqua à angle droit et ils se retrouvèrent dans le noir. Machinalement, ils enflammèrent leur cosmos pour voir qu'ils étaient arrivés dans une salle de quatre mètres sur cinq environ. Au centre, sur ce qui semblait être un autel de pierre, l'urne sacrée, dans laquelle l'esprit d'Arès avait été enfermé par Athéna, reposait à coté de la Lance du Dieu. Aphrodite ne put réprimer un hoquet de tristesse.

- C'est plus le moment d'hésiter Athéna, l'encouragea Poséidon. On est là, ne t'inquiète pas.

Alors d'un pas décidé, elle s'approcha de l'urne et arracha son sceau d'un geste vif. Immédiatement elle se mit à briller avec la Lance. Ou que se trouve son corps, l'âme d'Arès le retrouverait et il se matérialiserait aux cotés de l'urne.

Un rayon lumineux surgit du vase et s'éleva vers la voute de la grotte et la traversa. Quelque secondes plus tard, ils purent sentir une formidable cosmoénergie toute proche. Athéna ne put réprimer un tremblement de crainte et Aphrodite un frisson d'excitation. Sous leurs yeux, Arès le Dieu de la Guerre venait de faire son apparition. Il les regarda avec son air arrogant et méprisant. Il s'empara de sa Lance et la fit tournoyer dans ses mains avec un sourire de satisfaction puis reporta ses yeux ambre sur les quatre autres.

- Le goût de la Liberté est presque aussi doux que celui de la vengeance Athéna, fit-il en plantant ses yeux de fauve dans ceux de sa sœur. Alors, que me vaut le déplaisir de revoir ta sale petite gueule avant l'heure ?

- Tu auras toutes les réponses à tes questions ! lâcha Hadès aussi glacial que possible. Pour l'instant, tu nous suis à Guidecca !

- Et si j'ai pas envie ? le provoqua son neveu.

- Tu crois qu't'as l'choix ? le menaça Poséidon tout en enflammant son cosmos.

Le redoutable Dieu éclata de rire devant cette unité. Il ne s'était pas attendu à ça et il était curieux de savoir ce qui se tramait.

- Toi aussi Aphrodite tu vas me menacer ? Si j'en crois ce que je lis dans ton regard, tu n'en pas vraiment envie !

- Tu te trompes. De gré ou de force tu vas nous suivre. Zeus est au courant de ton retour. Alors si tu veux pas qu'il te tombe dessus, tu vas gentiment obéir !

Arès s'approcha de la Déesse de l'Amour et la cloua du regard. Il passa le bout de son index sur sa joue, la faisant délicieusement frissonner. Mais elle ne baissa pas les yeux.

- Plus le temps passe et plus tu es désirable, murmura-t-il d'une voix rauque.

Puis brusquement, ils se retrouvèrent dans le salon des appartements d'Hadès, à Guidecca. Hypnos et Thanatos, étaient là, les attendant. L'Empereur des Ténèbres avait préféré les avoir à leurs cotés, juste au cas où puisqu'il était impossible à Zeus de savoir ce qui se passait dans les Enfers.

Arès fit le tour de la pièce, observant ses "confrères" et "consœurs" du coin de l'œil en se méfiant des jumeaux.

- Alors, qu'est-ce qui s'passe pour qu'on m'libère avant l'heure ? Ne m'dites pas que j'vous manquais ?

- A moi tu m'as manqué, répondit Aphrodite en lui tendant un verre de bourbon sans glace.

- T'as pas oublié comment j'le bois… susurra-t-il à l'oreille de la belle Déesse.

- J'ai rien oublié…

- Une des bonnes choses inventées par les hommes… le bourbon, fit-il en dégustant une gorgée de l'alcool ambré.

Poséidon lui fit le récit du problème qui les préoccupait tous dans les moindres détails. Il fut bien obligé de parler des Amazones et, comme il s'y attendait un éclat meurtrier passa dans les prunelles ambre.

- Les Amazones ! Ainsi elles existent toujours et tu les as prises sous ta protection petite sœur ! T'as été bien inspirée parce que j'peux te dire que je les aurais rayés de la surface de cette planète avec leur Sanctuaire pour l'affront qu'elles m'ont fait !

- Fallait pas leur tourner le dos quand elles avaient besoin de toi contre Apollon. Maintenant au lieu de les avoir à tes cotés tu les retrouveras face à tes Berserkers ! explosa Athéna.

- Parce que tu crois qu'elles sont de taille à leur résister ? railla Arès avec un rictus méprisant.

- T'as pas encore compris ou tu le fais exprès ! intervint Poséidon. Athéna nous a vaincu Hadès et moi avec ses Chevaliers et maintenant elle a en plus les Amazones sous ses ordres. Franchement, tu crois vraiment que tes guignols y vont faire le poids face à une double garde dorée ?

Arès eut une seconde de surprise. C'est que son oncle n'avait pas tort. Ses guerriers étaient puissants, certes. Face à des Chevaliers d'Or, ils avaient une chance, mais si les Amazones intervenaient, et nul doute qu'elles le feraient, c'était couru d'avance. Et vive versa. Qu'il s'en prenne à l'une des Chevaleries, il aurait l'autre sur le dos. Il préféra changer de sujet.

- Vous êtes bien certains que pour sceller ces failles, on doit absolument utiliser ce… Cristal de vie ? Il n'y a pas un autre moyen ?

- Toute suggestion est la bienvenue, répondit Aphrodite en s'asseyant à coté de lui.

En réalité, elle n'en pouvait plus de cette proximité. Elle ne rêvait que d'une chose, s'enrouler autour de lui comme un serpent, souple et sensuelle. Sentir leurs corps fusionner et ne faire plus qu'un. Bon sang, elle avait ce type dans la peau ! Elle se leva et s'accouda au bar pour l'observer discrètement. Comme à son habitude, il était vêtu de cuir de la tête aux pieds. Les boucles de ses cheveux noirs mi-longs tombaient sur ses épaules et devant son visage. Il dégageait un charme animal, un charisme incroyable. Ses yeux avaient la couleur ambrée des prédateurs comme les grands félins, les loups ou les aigles. Et ce corps… si parfait, si fort… si beau… Tout, en lui, respirait la violence et la sensualité. Un cocktail explosif et totalement irrésistible.

- J'aimerais le voir ce Cristal. Evaluer sa puissance et peut-être avoir une idée de génie, qui sait !

- Il est tard, fit Athéna. On peut remettre ça à demain ?

- Je suis d'accord, appuya Poséidon.

- Mon Sanctuaire n'est pas encore opérationnel, qui va m'héberger ?

- Moi, lui répondit Aphrodite.

- Voilà qui me convient tout à fait, lança Arès d'une voix suave chargée de sous-entendus.

- Bien. Arès, commença Hadès, j'espère que tu vas te tenir tranquille, que tu as pris la pleine mesure de ce qui nous menace.

- Ne t'inquiète pas mon cher oncle. J'ai une inextinguible envie de vengeance et pour l'accomplir, il faut être vivant !

- Il y a encore une chose que tu dois savoir, fit Aphrodite en plantant son regard bleu violet dans celui du Dieu. Tous les quatre nous avons passé un pacte occulte. S'il te venait à l'esprit de n'en faire qu'à ta tête ou de nous trahir, nous n'hésiterons pas à te pulvériser, toi, tes Berserkers et ton Sanctuaire. Définitivement.

Arès accusa le coup. Il les observa l'un après l'autre et vit qu'ils étaient effectivement très soudés. Il le lisait dans leur cosmos.

- Comment en êtes-vous arrivez là ? murmura-t-il visiblement ébranlé par la nouvelle.

- C'est une longue histoire, répondit Athéna, et ce n'est pas le moment de parler de ça.

- Si je comprends bien, que je m'en prenne à l'un d'entre vous et j'ai cinq Sanctuaires qui m'tombent dessus !

- Six ! Asgard est inclus dans notre pacte ! précisa Poséidon.

- Eh bien, si j'm'attendais à ça…

Athéna et Poséidon regagnèrent leur Sanctuaire et Aphrodite emmena Arès dans le sien. Hadès se retrouva avec Hypnos et Thanatos qui regardaient leur Seigneur d'un air réprobateur.

- Quoi ! cria le Maître des lieux.

- Tu crois vraiment que c'est une bonne idée ? demanda Hypnos.

- Arès est incontrôlable et rusé. Il va trouver un moyen de foutre la merde.

- C'est pas sûr. Quand on lui a expliqué pour les failles, j'ai senti dans son cosmos qu'il nous croyait.

- Oui, il va peut-être nous aider maintenant mais après…

- … quand on en aura finit avec elles ? termina Thanatos.

- Chaque chose en son temps, on verra le moment venu. Il n'aura pas le culot de s'en prendre à Athéna en sachant ce qui l'attend.

- J'espère que tu as raison.

- Tu restes ici ce soir ? s'enquit Hypnos.

- Non. Je dois mettre Lysia au courant.

**Sanctuaire d'Aphrodite, ****ce même soir****…**

Arès et Aphrodite arrivèrent dans le salon des appartements de la Déesse. Elle demanda qu'on leur apporte à dîner. Le Dieu fit le tour de la pièce, se laissant envahir par les souvenirs. Combien de fois s'étaient-ils retrouvé tous les deux ici, à l'abri des regards des autres, fuyant la jalousie d'Héphaïstos ? Elle revint vêtue d'une tenue pour le moins légère et dans laquelle elle se sentait plus à l'aise. Ils dînèrent presqu'en silence. La Déesse n'arrivait plus à lire le cosmos de son compagnon qui s'était complètement refermé. Elle commençait à craindre qu'il n'ait une idée idiote en tête.

- Ton mari est toujours aussi jaloux ?

- Ex mari. Zeus a accepté notre divorce peu après ton… emprisonnement.

- Tu n'es donc plus mariée ?

- Non.

- C'est la meilleure nouvelle de la journée.

- Pourquoi ?

- Nous n'aurons plus besoin de nous cacher.

- Pour quoi faire ?

- Pour nous aimer…

Tout en parlant, il s'était levé et avait contourné la table pour se placer derrière le siège d'Aphrodite. Il posa ses mains sur ses épaules et les caressa doucement. Elle ferma les yeux et se laissa aller au plaisir de ce contact dont elle rêvait depuis qu'il était revenu.

- Qu'est-ce qui te dit qu'on va s'aimer ? le provoqua-t-elle.

- Sûrement pas toi, lui murmura-t-il à l'oreille, son souffle chaud la faisant encore frissonner, mais ton corps, lui, hurle le contraire.

- Depuis quand es-tu expert dans le langage des corps ?

- Des corps non. De ton corps… oui !

Il prit son bras et la leva de sa chaise pour l'attirer brutalement contre lui. Ils restèrent ainsi un long moment, s'enivrant de la présence de l'autre, sentant le désir aller crescendo.

- Tu sens toujours aussi bon, ronronna Arès en chatouillant le cou d'Aphrodite avec le bout de son nez. Elle eut un soupir incontrôlable de plaisir. Elle sentait le corps dur et puissant du Guerrier contre le sien. Son désir était violent et elle savait que les moments, les heures qui allaient suivre le seraient tout autant. Et elle n'attendait que ça. Presque trois cent ans qu'elle en rêvait. Elle plongea son regard voilé de désir dans celui d'Arès qui aurait voulu se noyer dans les deux lacs qui l'observait.

- Tu m'as manqué Aphro, chuchota-t-il.

Elle perçut la sincérité et la tristesse dans sa voix ce qui la fit un peu plus sombrer dans cet océan de volupté dans lequel elle commençait à faire naufrage.

- Toi aussi tu m'as manqué.

- C'est long trois siècles d'abstinence… j'ai tellement envie de toi…

- J'peux pas en dire autant, mais j'imagine aisément que ça doit pas être facile.

- Je sais bien que tu m'as pas attendu et j'peux pas t'en vouloir. Une femme comme toi ne peut pas rester sans Amour. Tu es faite pour l'Amour, tu es l'Amour.

Elle ne résista pas plus longtemps et écrasa brutalement ses lèvres sur celles du Dieu de la Guerre qui n'attendait que ça. Il la serra contre lui, leurs bouches s'ouvrirent et leurs langues s'affrontèrent, glissant l'une contre l'autre, se caressant, se perdant et se retrouvant. Aphrodite lui avait ôté son pourpoint de cuir. Elle voulait voir ce corps musclé et magnifique dont elle avait été si longtemps privée. Elle posa ses mains sur la peau bronzée, parsemée de petites cicatrices qu'elle connaissait par cœur. Arès frémissait et déchira le vêtement qu'elle portait, lui arrachant un cri de surprise.

D'un geste vif, il balaya la table du bras, jetant tout par terre. Aphrodite s'allongea dessus sans le quitter des yeux. Les mains d'Arès parcouraient son corps, la faisant gémir. Elle cria lorsque sa bouche se referma sur la pointe d'un sein pour le torturer jusqu'à la douleur. Entre ses jambes, contre la peau tendre de ses cuisses elle sentait le contact du cuir du pantalon et ça la rendait folle. Arès la dominait de son corps, de sa présence et elle aimait ça. Elle se soumettait à son désir, il ferait d'elle ce qu'il voudrait. Elle accepterait tout, ou presque. Elle cria lorsque deux doigts prirent possession de son intimité pour la caresser à l'intérieur alors que l'autre main pétrissait ses seins sans ménagement.

- T'es toujours aussi fougueuse ma beauté !

- C'est comme ça qu'tu m'aimes !

Il baissa son pantalon, exhibant un sexe de belle taille et gonflé de désir. Il entra en elle sans douceur. Il était sauvage et elle adorait. Il était le seul dont elle acceptait ça. Elle releva ses jambes et il commença à se mouvoir en elle. Aphrodite criait déjà son plaisir. Elle était haletante, comme possédée par les démons de cet Amour dont elle était la Déesse. Arès gémissait à peine mais lui aussi était comme fou. Fou d'elle. Il l'aimait à en mourir. Il savait qu'elle n'avait utilisé aucun de ses artifices pour le séduire, c'était comme ça, c'est tout.

Il accéléra la cadence, se délecta de ses plaintes lascives, de ses gémissements. Elle se tordait dans ses bras, l'incitant à lui donner encore plus de plaisir. Plusieurs orgasmes avaient déjà balayé le corps de la Déesse quand Arès cria à son tour sa jouissance et s'écroula sur son ventre.

Ils restèrent ainsi un moment, savourant leurs retrouvailles.

- T'es toujours une bête de sexe ! murmura-t-elle enfin.

- Pourquoi ? T'en doutais ?

- Pousses-toi, j'vais prendre une douche !

- Fais vite ! J'en ai pas fini avec toi…

Plus tard, alors qu'Aphrodite dormait, il chercha ce Chevalier d'Athéna qu'il avait si bien manipulé quelques années plus tôt. Il le trouva endormi, entièrement à sa merci. Il s'insinua lentement dans son esprit, il connaissait si bien le chemin. Soudain une violente douleur lui vrilla le crâne. Il se retint de crier pour ne pas réveiller la Déesse couchée à ses cotés, il aurait fallut qu'il réponde à ses questions. Il essaya à nouveau, il ressentit la même douleur. Se pourrait-il que cet homme ait trouvé comment se protéger de se genre d'intrusion. Impossible ! Ce n'était qu'un homme, tout Chevalier qu'il soit ! Et pourtant… Le Dieu de la Guerre réitéra sa tentative à plusieurs reprises et finit par avoir une migraine carabinée. Il aurait bien voulu s'en prendre à un autre mais celui-ci était le seul qui soit suffisamment fragile psychologiquement pour qu'il puisse prendre complètement possession de son esprit. Arès avait eu l'impression de se heurter à un mur infranchissable. Pourquoi cela avait-il été si facile vingt-cinq ans auparavant et plus maintenant ? Il finit par s'endormir, contrarié…

**Le lendemain, sur l'Olympe…**

Les membres du conseil Divin étaient tous là. Héra râlait, comme à son habitude, Hestia, Déméter et Artémis discutaient ensembles, Apollon servait un verre à Zeus qui était passablement tendu. Héphaïstos regardait le jardin luxuriant et paisible.

Poséidon, Hadès et Athéna firent leur entrée, ce qui sonna le début de cette réunion. Les trois frères prirent place sur leurs sièges, suivit des autres. Personnes ne parlait ce qui énervait prodigieusement Héra. Aphrodite entra enfin… suivit d'Arès. Tous ceux qui ignoraient son retour eurent une réaction de stupeur, même Héra, sa propre mère.

- Si j'osais, je dirais que c'est un plaisir de vous revoir ! claironna le Dieu de la Guerre avec un sourire froid.

- Tais-toi et viens t'asseoir, lui ordonna Zeus.

Avec une lenteur calculée, il fit le tour du bassin et prit place sur son trône, juste en face d'Athéna à qui il lança un regard plein de promesses menaçantes.

- Tu sais de quoi il retourne, poursuivit son père. C'est l'unique raison de ta libération anticipée.

- Cachez votre joie ! Je serais revenu un jour ou l'autre ! lâcha cyniquement Arès.

- Epargne-nous tes sarcasmes ! cingla Hadès.

- Hou là là, mon cher oncle ! Je te sens un peu… nerveux. Dois-je te rappeler que moi, j'ai rien demandé ? C'est vous qui êtes venu me chercher !

- Parce que tu vas t'en plaindre peut-être ? intervint Artémis.

- Qui a dit que je me plaignais ? C'est vous qui avez besoin de moi, ma beauté. Dans mon urne, j'avais besoin de personne. Encore quelques années et j'aurais été libre sans l'aide de quiconque !

- Tu voulais voir le Cristal, le voilà ! fit Zeus en désignant la sphère du doigt. Regarde-le tant que tu veux mais surtout, ne le touche pas !

- Oui, je sais ! Je pourrais disparaître et ça vous plongerez dans une éternelle affliction, n'est-ce pas ? Rassure-toi papa, j'voudrais pas être la cause de votre chagrin !

Personne ne répondit. Il s'approcha du Cristal et ressentit sa puissance. Il fut impressionné mais ne le montra pas. Il sentit que la sphère se nourrissait de sa cosmoénergie, qu'elle en puisait de grande quantité mais pas assez pour l'affaiblir.

- C'est ça qui est sensé nous sortir de ce merdier ? Ok ! Pourquoi pas… Et comment ça marche ?

La encore personne ne pipa mot. Arès les regarda à tour de rôle et à mesure, un sourire ironique fendit son beau visage.

- Ne m'dites pas que vous ignorez comment on s'en sert ?

Devant le mutisme de la divine assemblée, il partit d'un grand éclat de rire. Ils avaient dans les mains un objet d'une puissance colossale et ils ignoraient comment s'en servir. Quelle ironie ! Il ne s'arrêta que quand Aphrodite lui asséna une gifle magistrale. Ils s'affrontèrent du regard pendant quelques secondes.

- Ca suffit vous deux ! tonna Zeus. Arès t'es dans la même galère que nous. Si on ne trouve pas comment fonctionne le Cristal, on risque gros et toi aussi.

- Ok ! Ok ! On va pas s'prendre la tête ! fit Arès d'un ton apaisant en levant les mains devant lui et reprit sa place.

- D'après la prophétie Atlante, intervint Hestia, les Puissants offriront leurs pouvoirs pour sceller la porte à tous jamais. En d'autres termes, nous devrons injecter notre cosmos dans le Cristal pour qu'il ferme les failles dimensionnelles une bonne fois pour toute.

- Eh bien c'est pas compliqué ! railla-t-il en se rasseyant.

- Le problème mon cher Arès, déclara Apollon qui n'était pas encore intervenu, c'est que nous ignorons si nous pouvons le faire maintenant ou si nous devons le faire lorsqu'une faille s'ouvrira.

- Je vois… Et vous avez absolument besoin de moi pour faire ça ?

- Je peux te remettre dans ton urne si tu y tiens ! gronda Athéna qui avait qu'une envie, justement l'enfermer à nouveau.

- Toi tu la fermes ! cria-t-il en se levant de son siège, près à se jeter sur sa sœur. Mais le Trident de Poséidon s'interposa, tenu par son propriétaire. Arès croisa le regard de son oncle, qui lui rappelait ce à quoi il s'exposait s'il avait un geste malheureux. Mais ce qu'aucun des deux n'avait remarqué, c'était la main de Zeus posée sur son foudre, ni celle d'Artémis qui avait saisi son arc.

- Arès ça suffit ! fit Hadès d'une voix dangereusement calme et froide. Tu viens de passer très près de la mort et tu ne t'en es même pas aperçu. Ta colère contre Athéna t'aveugle. Tu devrais prendre le temps de réfléchir à tout ça, ce sera plus constructif.

- Je suis d'accord. Je déclare que le conseil est terminé !

Zeus se leva et sortie de la salle suivit d'une partie de l'assemblée. Athéna, Poséidon, Hadès et Aphrodite restèrent, observant Arès dont la colère faisait se contracter un petit muscle sur sa mâchoire.

- Inutile de rester ici plus longtemps !

- Que s'passe-t-il Hadès ? L'Olympe lumineux et serein n'a décidément pas ta préférence ? Tu préfères ta sombre et lugubre Guidecca ?

- Non, mais on va au Sanctuaire de Gaïa et tu m'accompagnes !

- Voilà une excellente idée ! Je vais mettre les choses au point avec les Amazones.

- Ne t'avise pas de foutre la merde ! le menaça encore l'Empereur des Ténèbres.

- Il ne fera rien, intervint Athéna. On vient avec vous.

- On dirait que tu ne peux plus te passer de ma présence !

- Bon allez ! J'en ai marre de t'entendre ! Sors d'ici ! jeta Aphrodite en se levant de son siège. On va chez les Amazones.

**Sanctuaire de Gaïa, quelques minutes plus tard…**

Lysia se tenait en haut des marches, sur le parvis du Palais Royal, entourée de la Garde Royale au complet et en armure. Elle avait senti les cinq cosmoénergies divines dont une qu'elle ne connaissait pas. Mais ça violence et son agressivité lui avait fait appeler la Garde. Hadès la rejoignit et la rassura.

- Tu nous invites à entrer ? lui demanda-t-il doucement.

- Est-ce vraiment nécessaire ?

- Tu veux laver ton linge sale en public ?

- Aucune Amazone n'ignore notre histoire avec Arès ou Apollon ! Mais tu as raison, c'est inutile de nous donner en spectacle.

Ils gagnèrent le salon privé avec Kayla, Naralys et les jumelles. Dans le couloir se tenait quatre autres Gardes Royales et les cinq dernières étaient à l'extérieur, à organiser les escadrons des Amazones d'Argent et de Bronze qui avaient accouru vers le Palais en percevant l'inquiétude de leur Reine.

- Ainsi vous avez survécu ! commença Arès d'une voix mielleuse. J'ai toujours cru que votre disparition était du fait d'un caprice d'Apollon. Comment avez-vous fait ?

- La Déesse Gaïa nous a pris sous sa protection, expliqua Lysia.

- Gaïa… et vous lui avez prêté serment d'allégeance en me trahissant.

Il n'avait pas élevé la voix mais elle était chargée de reproches et de colère.

- Nous ne t'avons pas trahi. C'est toi qui nous as trahis. Lorsqu'Apollon nous a enfermées dans ce Sanctuaire, tu n'as rien fait pour nous aider. Et tu aurais voulu qu'on continue à te considérer comme notre Dieu et notre protecteur ? Tu crois pas que t'exagères un peu là ?

Kayla bouillonnait de colère. Elle lui avait parlé comme à tout un chacun, oubliant qu'elle avait un Dieu puissant et destructeur devant elle. Arès s'approcha d'elle avec un sourire indéfinissable aux lèvres. Il caressa son visage du bout de l'index, provocant un reflex de recul et de dégout chez la jeune femme.

- Toujours aussi farouche et impétueuse, murmura-t-il, si belle et bien imprudente ! Oublies-tu donc à qui tu t'adresses Amazone ?

- Aucun risque que j'l'oublie, rétorqua-t-elle en plissant les yeux de colère et approchant son visage du sien. La Ceinture que je porte est frappée du symbole de ta Lance !

- Tu es le porteur de la Ceinture des Amazones ? Un cadeau que j'avais fait à votre Reine Hyppolytée. Tu n'es pas une Reine pourtant.

- La Ceinture choisi son porteur, c'est bien comme ça que tu l'as conçue ?

- Oui, c'est exact. Je croyais que celle qui méritait d'être votre Reine méritait la Ceinture.

- Eh ben c'est pas comme ça qu'ça fonctionne !

- Kayla, ça suffit ! s'interposa Lysia qui sentait le cosmos de sa sœur augmenter et se remplir de haine et de violence. Si elle continuait, les Chevaliers d'Or le sentiraient et ce n'était pas le moment de les voir débarquer.

- Alors, racontez-moi donc votre histoire.

Lysia lui fit un rapide résumé qu'il écouta avec beaucoup d'attention, toujours avec ce sourire exaspérant et terriblement charmeur.

- Eh bien maintenant que je suis de retour, nous allons pouvoir reprendre notre… comment dire… notre collaboration.

- Non mais tu rêves ! explosa Athéna. C'est à moi qu'elles ont prêté serment, c'est trop tard ! Il faudra que je meure pour que tu les récupères et encore je doute qu'elles reviennent vers toi !

- Jamais nous ne reviendrons vers toi Seigneur Arès, déclara Lysia. Plutôt disparaître à tout jamais. Si toi tu n'as pas changé, si tu es toujours aussi cruel, barbare, sauvage, si tu te complais dans la guerre, le malheur et la destruction, ce n'est plus notre cas. Nous sommes toujours les redoutables guerrières que tu as connues, mais nos buts et les façons de les atteindre ont changé. Notre point de vue est complètement différent du tien aujourd'hui.

- Oh je vois ! Vous croyez avoir changé mais comme on dit, chassez le naturel et il revient au galop.

- Tu te trompes, déclara Naralys. Jamais nous n'abandonnerons ce que nous avons construit.

- Majesté, fit Orlyna en se penchant vers sa souveraine, Kamryl demande à être reçu. Elle dit que c'est de la plus haute importance.

- Va la chercher.

- Qui est cette Kamryl ? s'enquit le Dieu de la Guerre.

- Notre Oracle.

- Encore une qui a des hallucinations… railla-t-il.

La vielle femme entra dans la pièce suivit d'Orlyna et stoppa net à la vue d'Arès. Elle le dévisagea avec un air de frayeur et de fascination.

- C'est bien toi, souffla-t-elle. Tu étais dans ma vision.

- J'ignorais que je faisais fantasmer des femmes de ton âge !

Athéna lui assena une gifle qui lui fit mal à la main. Son frère bondit sur ses pieds pour la frapper à son tour mais devant toutes les cosmoénergies qui s'étaient enflammées instantanément, il fut bien obligé de ravaler sa colère. Mais ce qui lui fit mal, c'est de voir qu'Aphrodite aussi était de leur coté.

- Ais un peu de respect pour cette femme. C'est grâce à elle, en partie, que nous pouvons nous battre aujourd'hui avec une petite chance de nous en sortir.

- Kamryl, dis-nous ce que tu as vu ?

- Eh bien je…, bégaya l'Oracle en détachant son regard d'Arès, j'ai vu le Seigneur Arès dans ma vision et il tenait une grosse pomme dans ses mains.

- Ah ! Ah ! Ah ! éclata de rire l'intéressé. Je tiens une grosse pomme hein ? Et j'en fais quoi ? Une tarte géante ? Une bassine de compote ? Et vous croyez à ce genre de truc ?

- Que je le vois signifie qu'Athéna l'a libéré et j'ai eu cette vision il y a plusieurs jours déjà. J'en ai parlé à Makira, elle vous le confirmera. Par contre j'ignore ce que la pomme représente.

Arès ricanait doucement dans son coin sous la surveillance d'Aphrodite, les Amazones entouraient leur Reine et leur Oracle, Athéna, Hadès et Poséidon discutaient de leur coté des révélations de Kamryl : Arès avec une grosse pomme dans les mains. Si c'était Gaïa qui envoyait encore des visions à son Oracle, elle pourrait être un peu plus claire.

- Si au moins je savais à quoi ressemble cette dimension, peut-être que ça m'aiderais à mieux réfléchir.

- Tu veux de la motivation Seigneur Arès ? le narguât Orlyna. Très bien, regarde !

Elle se concentra et envoya tous les souvenirs de son passage à Zuica dans l'esprit du Dieu. Mursia fit de même ainsi que Poséidon.

- Alors, ça te motive ? lui jeta l'Empereur des Sept Mers.

Arès fut très étonné de ces images qui se promenaient maintenant dans sa tête. Certes, il aimait la guerre, les carnages, propager la peur et la terreur, torturer ses ennemis mais de là à en faire une source de nourriture, il y avait un grand pas. Si en plus, il y avait le risque que lui-même se retrouve dans le rôle du plat de résistance, c'était définitivement hors de question. Et c'est ça qui leur pendait au nez ? Effectivement, il comprenait mieux maintenant pourquoi tous s'étaient mobilisés et semblaient si inquiet. Il prit donc la décision de les aider, surtout que la perspective de se venger d'Athéna était comme un doux nectar sur sa langue.

- Je comprends mieux maintenant vos craintes. Vous pouvez compter sur moi !

Cette phrase déclamée le plus sérieusement du monde stupéfia tout le monde. Mais les Dieux n'étaient pas dupes. Aphrodite plissa les yeux de suspicion, Athéna lui jeta un regard dédaigneux quant à Hadès et Poséidon, ils se regardèrent, se comprenant sans même communiquer par la pensée. Que cachait cette docilité soudaine qui ne lui ressemblait mais alors pas du tout ?

En fin d'après-midi, sans discuter d'avantages et laissant les Amazones se remettre de leur frayeur, chaque Dieu regagna son Sanctuaire. Aphrodite entraîna Arès derrière elle et Athéna songeait à la façon dont elle allait annoncer la nouvelle à ses Chevaliers. Elle n'osa même pas imaginer la réaction de Seiya lorsqu'il apprendrait qu'elle s'était retrouvée en présence de son pire ennemi sans même l'un d'eux à ses cotés pour la protéger. Elle entra dans son bureau et se trouva nez à nez avec Shion, Pégase, Ikki, Saga, Angelo, Shaka et Hagen. A voir leur tête, elle devina aisément qu'ils étaient déjà au courant…

A suivre…

J'espère que vous avez aimé.


	32. Chapter 32

**Chapitre ****32**

Lorsqu'elle arriva dans son bureau, elle comprit que la nouvelle c'était répandue à la vitesse de la lumière dans tous les Sanctuaire. Hilda avait même envoyé Hagen de Mérak aux nouvelles. A en juger par l'expression de leur visage, ils avaient l'air passablement énervés.

- Athéna, commença Shion, comment avez-vous pu faire ça sans nous en parler ?

- Depuis quand mes décisions doivent-elles être soumises à votre approbation ?

- Ce n'est pas ça et tu l'sais ! enchaîna Seiya en faisant de gros efforts pour se maîtriser. C'est juste que tu aurais dû te faire accompagner par l'un d'entre nous.

- Hadès, Poséidon et Aphrodite était avec moi. Vous connaissez le lien qui nous uni. Pensez-vous vraiment que j'étais en danger ?

- Athéna, vous connaissez notre dévouement à votre égard. Convenez que c'est normal que l'on s'inquiète. Nous aurions juste apprécié que vous nous en parliez. Nous n'avons pas la prétention de croire que vous avez besoin de notre accord pour agir en votre âme et conscience.

- Je te remercie Shaka. Vous savez que jamais je ne mettrai vos vies en danger inutilement. Je comprends votre inquiétude mais rassurez-vous, tout c'est très bien passé.

- Est-ce indiscret de demander ou se trouve Arès actuellement ? demanda Saga, qui visiblement en voulait encore à sa Déesse.

- Aphrodite l'héberge en attendant que son Sanctuaire soit de nouveau opérationnel.

- Déesse, intervint Hagen, qu'entendez-vous par "de nouveau opérationnel"

- Les Berserkers sont en train de s'éveiller dans les corps humains qu'ils ont investis à cause du retour de leur Dieu. J'ignore combien de temps ça va leur prendre mais lorsque se sera fait, ils rejoindront le Sanctuaire d'Arès et attendront ses ordres.

- Nous tomber dessus ! grogna Ikki.

- Non, bien au contraire ! Arès a décidé de nous aider. Nous avons compris la prophétie Atlante. Les Dieux sont les Puissants qui devront donner leurs pouvoirs au Cristal. Autant que nous soyons tous là au moment où se sera nécessaire.

- Avez-vous compris ce qu'il faut faire ? demanda Shion.

- Non, toujours pas. Maintenant si vous voulez bien m'excuser, j'ai besoin de me reposer. La journée a était plutôt mouvementée.

- Sommes-nous autorisés à nous rendre chez les Amazones ou les Sanctuaires sont-ils en alerte ? s'enquit Angelo qui souhaitait voir Naralys.

- Nous sommes en alerte mais vous pouvez y aller.

Sitôt sortis, Angelo rattrapa Saga qui se dirigeait vers le Temple du Poisson pour informer Mikael de la situation.

- Ton frère est chez vous ?

- Je crois que oui. Il devait finir d'organiser l'appartement pour Kayla et les enfants quand ils viendront ici.

- Je vais le prévenir pour qu'il vienne avec moi voir les filles.

- Vas-y. Moi je préviens tous les autres. Hagen est redescendu voir Mû pour qu'il le ramène à Asgard.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Kanon ouvrait un passage vers le Sanctuaire de Gaïa comme le lui avait appris Kayla et s'y engouffrait avec le Cancer sur ses talons. Ils les trouvèrent à la sortie du Palais Royal encore en armure. En voyant arriver leurs compagnons, les deux Amazones les ôtèrent avant de se laisser aller dans leur bras.

- J'ai cru que j'te reverrai jamais ! souffla Naralys en enfouissant son visage dans le cou d'Angelo. J'ai eu tellement peur…

- C'est fini, je suis là ! la rassura-t-il en la serrant dans ses bras. On va chez toi. J'vais te faire couler un bain et tu vas te détendre.

- Tout le long de cette confrontation, j'ai pas arrêté de penser aux enfants ! murmura Kayla, les larmes aux yeux, la tête contre la poitrine de Kanon. J'ai jamais eu aussi peur de ma vie !

- On va les voir ! Allez viens ! A plus tard vous deux !

Angelo et Naralys leur firent un signe de tête et se téléportèrent chez la jeune femme. Kayla et Kanon se dirigèrent lentement vers le gynécée. Nirana et Bélizia les accueillirent avec de petits cris de joie. L'ex Marinas jucha l'aînée sur ses épaules et Kayla prenait la cadette dans ses bras puis tous les quatre se rendirent à la nurserie pour voir Nikos. Ils restèrent près de deux heures avec les enfants, les cajolant et les câlinant sans fin. Ils les laissèrent aux soins des nounous alors que le soleil était presque couché pour regagner l'appartement de la jeune femme au Palais Royal.

- J'vais nous faire couler un bain, fit Kanon en allant dans la salle de bain.

Kayla ôta ses vêtements comme une automate, épuisé par cette rencontre et la tension qui l'avait entourée. Kanon s'était déshabillé et il finit de dévêtir sa compagne avant de l'aider à entrer dans la baignoire et de la rejoindre. Elle se cala contre son torse et ferma les yeux. Il fit couler l'eau chaude sur son corps et petit à petit, il la sentit se détendre.

- Tu m'racontes ?

- Qu'est-ce tu veux savoir ?

- Tout.

- Il est dangereux à l'extrême. J'ai jamais rencontré un cosmos aussi haineux et violent. Je comprends pourquoi Athéna l'a libéré mais dès que ce sera fini, si on est encore là, il faut l'enfermer à nouveau. C'est un monstre ! Y faut pas le laisser en liberté.

- Tu crois qu'il pourrait tenter de s'en prendre à la Déesse ?

- Je le crois capable de tout. Malgré le pacte occulte, il pourrait bien essayer de la tuer même en sachant que ça causerait sa mort. Il a une telle envie de vengeance que c'en est terrifiant.

- D'accord. Détends-toi maintenant, laisses-toi aller !

- T'as eu une bonne idée avec ce bain. Moi j'aurais simplement pris une douche.

- Hmm… une douche s'était pas mal non plus.

Il l'embrassa dans le cou, elle frissonna et sourit. Dans le creux de ses reins, elle sentit le désir de Kanon prendre de l'ampleur et se raffermir. Elle s'appuya d'avantage contre lui. Puis elle sortit de l'eau et s'essuya. Elle regarda le Gémeaux avec des yeux brillants de désir. Il ne lui en fallut pas plus pour sortir lui aussi de la baignoire. Il la rejoignit sur le lit où elle s'était allongée sur le ventre. Il se colla contre elle, laissant ses mains vagabonder sur son corps avec une tendresse infinie.

- Fais-moi oublier cette horrible journée, murmura-t-elle en cambrant ses hanches à la rencontre des siennes. Fais-moi l'Amour…

Il s'allongea sur son dos, couvrant ses épaules et sa nuque de caresses et de baisers brulants. Il ondulait contre ses fesses et elle venait à sa rencontre. Leur respiration s'accéléra et leurs soupirs faisaient augmenter leur désir. Kanon se glissa entre ses cuisses et prit possession de son corps. Elle gémit sous le plaisir qui irradia en elle. Il glissa un bras autour de sa taille et lui fit relever les hanches. A chaque fois qu'il plongeait en elle, il l'entendait ronronner comme une panthère. Mais ce soir, elle était docile, passive. Ce n'était pas dans sa nature, mais de temps en temps, elle ne rechignait pas à se laisser faire. Pourtant elle ne résista pas longtemps à l'envie de goûter au corps de Kanon à sa façon. Elle se dégagea et le poussa sur les draps pour le chevaucher. Chaque geste était lent, tendre, sensuel. Ils voulaient que ça dure toute la nuit, l'un comme l'autre. Elle avait besoin d'oublier pendant de longues heures cette confrontation avec celui qui fut leur Dieu en des temps bien reculés. L'aube les trouva endormis, enlacés, comblés…

On approchait de la mi-novembre. Plusieurs grosses failles s'étaient ouvertes malgré la puissance du Cristal de Vie maintenant complet. Et chose surprenante, les quatre jumeaux ne perdaient plus conscience. Leur esprit avait fini par assimiler le phénomène et trouvé un moyen d'y résister.

Arès avait pu voir de quoi il était question et en fut profondément perturbé. Il croyait être le pire fléau que la Terre ait connu, il devait s'avouer que là, il était battu. Bien sûr, il n'en montra rien, il était trop fier pour ça mais Aphrodite perçut son trouble. Elle ne lui dit rien pour ne pas provoquer chez lui une réaction de repli. En l'espace de quelques jours, il avait fait preuve de plus de calme qu'il n'en avait jamais montré au cours de toute son existence. Ca inquiétait même la Déesse qui se demandait si ça ne cachait quelque chose de malsain. Avec lui, il fallait s'attendre à tout…

**Sanctuaire d'Athéna, mi-novembre 1999…**

Saga sortait tout doucement des bras de Morphée. Il aimait ce moment, suspendu entre deux mondes, baignant dans un bienêtre serein, plus vraiment endormi, pas vraiment réveillé. Machinalement, il caressa les draps à coté de lui. Ils étaient froids. Mikael avait du se lever tôt. Il roula paresseusement sur le dos, étirant son corps musculeux avec des gestes lents et gracieux, chassant ainsi les dernières brumes du sommeil, tel un chat au sortir d'une sieste. Il passa son boxer et un t-shirt et se rendit à la cuisine. Le café était encore chaud, mais Mikael n'était pas là. C'est là qu'il réalisa que l'appartement était bien silencieux. Il le fouilla de son cosmos. Personne. Il l'étendit à tout le Sanctuaire et localisa le Poissons sur la petite plage au sud du Domaine. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il faisait là-bas ?

Il s'habilla chaudement après avoir avalé une tasse de café et se téléporta sur les lieux. C'était le noir total, ou presque. Il enflamma son cosmos pour voir où il allait et repéra son compagnon à quelques mètres de là assis sur les galets, le dos contre la falaise.

- Qu'est-ce que t'as ? fit-il doucement en s'asseyant à coté de lui.

Un profond soupir lui répondit. Il n'insista pas. Il savait que lorsque Mikael était ainsi, il fallait le laisser tranquille, qu'il finirait par parler de lui-même. Le Gardien du douzième Temple n'était pas quelqu'un qui garde ses soucis pour lui. Tôt ou tard, il parlerait pour avoir un avis, un conseil. Saga passa un bras autour de ses épaules et Mikael cala sa tête contre son cou.

- Qu'est-ce que tu penses de mes pressentiments ? demanda-t-il enfin après plusieurs minutes d'un silence seulement brisé par le bruit des vagues.

- Je pense qu'ils sont toujours révélateurs et j'ai appris à les écouter.

- Même quand ils sont mauvais ?

- Surtout quand ils sont mauvais.

- J'ai un mauvais, un très mauvais pressentiment.

- A propos de ce qui nous attend d'ici la fin de l'année ?

- Oui. Mais ça va arriver bien avant. Ca va nous tomber dessus dans quelques jours.

Saga ne répondit pas et préféra laisser Mikael dans ses réflexions. Il caressa le bras d'un geste tendre et serra le Poissons contre lui pour le rassurer.

- Pourquoi t'es venu ici ? On aurait pu en parler à la maison.

- Je sais pas. J'avais besoin d'un endroit neutre pour ne penser qu'à ça. Chez nous, même endormi, ta présence m'aurait déconcentré.

Le Gémeaux sourit. Lui aussi avait parfois besoin de s'isoler, de se retrouver seul avec lui-même. Il tourna la tête vers la gauche et vit un fin liseré orangé marquer la séparation entre le ciel et la mer. L'aube se levait. Mikael bougea contre lui et il sentit ses lèvres dans son cou, lui procurant un délicieux frisson.

- Tu veux qu'on rentre ? murmura-t-il.

- Non, on est bien ici, répondit-il en mordillant l'oreille.

Mikael enjamba Saga et s'assit sur ses cuisses. Ils s'embrassèrent, d'abord tendrement, puis plus passionnément. D'un même geste, ils ouvrirent leurs blousons pour sentir le corps de l'autre contre le leur. Le vent froid les faisait frissonner autant que leurs caresses et leurs baisers.

- Saga, j'ai envie de toi ! J'veux t'faire l'amour ! souffla Mikael dans son oreille.

- Alors prend-moi ici… tout d'suite !

Ils se levèrent. Contre la falaise, les deux Chevaliers ondulaient l'un contre l'autre, soupirant et gémissant. Mikael ouvrit le pantalon de Saga et glissa sa main jusqu'au sexe raide et chaud faisant naître un râle de plaisir qui se perdit dans la nuit mourante. Il fit tomber le vêtement jusqu'aux chevilles et prit le membre dans sa bouche jusqu'à la garde. Saga eut un hoquet de plaisir en sentant cette chaleur humide autour de lui.

- Hmm… t'arrêtes pas…hn…

Pendant de longues minutes, Mikael tourmenta son amant, léchant, suçant, titillant cette virilité dure et douce. Lui-même avait ouvert son pantalon et se caressait d'une main. Il sentit les mains de Saga dans ses cheveux qui lui imposait maintenant son désir. Il maintenait sa tête et prenait sa bouche comme lorsqu'il prenait son corps. Mikael sentit l'excitation lui fouetter les reins. Il se redressa et retourna le Gémeaux face à la roche. Il lui fit cambrer les reins et s'accroupit derrière lui pour le préparer à sa venue avec sa langue et ses doigts.

Saga gémissait de plus en plus sous les vagues de plaisir qui déferlaient en lui à l'image de celles qui venaient caresser les galets de la plage. Mikael se colla contre lui et frotta son corps contre le sien.

- Prend-moi aah… gémit-il encore en pressant ses fesses contre le membre dur du Poissons.

Mikael entra en lui, lentement, donnant de petits coups de reins pour laisser le temps de s'habituer à sa présence. Mais Saga s'empala violemment, trop excité pour attendre plus longtemps. Deux cris percèrent dans le jour naissant. Douleur et plaisir en même temps traversèrent leur corps. Le Poissons commença des mouvements de va-et-vient lents et profond et Saga l'accompagna. Petit à petit, il se retrouva debout, complètement collé à la paroi de pierre, cloué par le sexe de Mikael comme un papillon sur une planche. Il tourna la tête et chercha la bouche de celui-ci. Leur baiser passionné les laissa à bout de souffle. Mikael bougeait plus vite, ses coups de reins étaient plus forts. Il avait glissé ses deux mains autour du sexe de Saga et le caressait sans douceur à la demande de celui-ci.

- Oublie qui je suis ! lui murmura le Gémeaux. Défoule-toi !

Ces paroles portèrent l'excitation de Mikael à son paroxysme. Il pilonna l'intimité de Saga sans aucune compassion pour la chair qu'il meurtrissait, mais le Gémeau l'encourageait de la voix et du geste en allant lui aussi à sa rencontre. Leurs gémissements et leurs cris se répercutaient contre la falaise, se faisant écho.

- Comme ça… ouiii… haletait Saga sentant la jouissance monter en lui.

- Aaah Sagaaah ! C'est bon…

La jouissance explosa en eux au moment où le soleil lançait ses premiers rayons sur une nouvelle journée. Leurs cris s'élevèrent dans le ciel, se mêlant à ceux des sternes et des mouettes qui nichaient dans les creux de la falaise. Saga s'accrocha à la roche et Mikael à Saga. Leurs jambes ne les portaient plus. Doucement ils s'affaissèrent au sol. Le Gémeaux se retourna pour prendre son amant dans ses bras.

- Je t'aime Mikael… lui chuchota-t-il au creux de l'oreille.

- Moi aussi je t'aime…

- J'ai adoré que tu m'fasses l'Amour comme ça…

- j'tai pas fait l'Amour, je t'ai baisé, c'est pas pareil !

- J'ai quand même adoré…

- Pourquoi t'as fait ça ?

- T'avais besoin de te défouler. Autant joindre l'utile à l'agréable.

- C'est vrai que j'me sens mieux.

- Alors maintenant on rentre à la maison, on prend une bonne douche bien chaude et tu m'fais l'Amour comme t'en a envie.

Ils rajustèrent leur vêtements et c'est en s'embrassant à perdre haleine qu'ils gagnèrent le douzième Temple pour mettre à exécution le programme de Saga.

En sortant de la douche, Mikael ne laissa pas à Saga le temps de se sécher. Il l'entraîna vers leur chambre, le fit basculer sur le lit et le couvrit de son corps, dévorant sa bouche, son cou ses épaules avec toute la tendresse dont il était capable. Saga le laissa faire et se fit passif. Il savait que Mikael avait besoin de ça, que leurs étreintes le calmerait et lui ferait oublier pour un temps ses pressentiments qui lui pourrissaient la vie parce qu'ils s'avéraient vrais neuf fois sur dix. Il ne doutait pas un instant que, sur ce coup là, le Poissons puisse se tromper, bien qu'il eut préféré. Il s'abandonna totalement aux soins de son amant. Celui-ci joua avec lui comme un musicien virtuose joue de son instrument. Il connaissait si bien son corps, il savait ce qu'il aimait, ce qui le faisait gémir, sursauter, haleter, crier.

Et Saga gémit, sursauta, haleta, cria sous les mains et la bouche du Poissons. Et là, il n'était plus seulement question de sexe, c'était de l'Amour. Cet Amour que deux personnes partagent en se donnant corps et âme l'une à l'autre, ne pensant qu'au plaisir de l'autre. Et pour l'instant le plaisir du Poisson était d'en donner au Gémeaux et celui de Saga était d'être passif. Ca ne lui arrivait pas souvent, alors il savourait chaque seconde. Mikael était comme un jeune chat avec une balle. Il jouerait avec jusqu'à épuisement.

Ce n'est qu'en milieu de matinée, qu'ils s'endormirent, épuisés, fourbus mais infiniment comblés et heureux.

**Sanctuaire d'Aphrodite, la même nuit…**

La Déesse Aphrodite sortit de son lit, laissant Arès dormir. Après les heures qu'elle venait de lui faire passer, il n'était pas près de se réveiller. Elle passa une robe de chambre, enfin si tant est que la pièce de tissu diaphane et vaporeux avait le droit de porter ce nom, et gagna les jardins. C'était une nuit sans lune mais la belle Déesse n'avait nul besoin de lumière pour se déplacer dans son Sanctuaire. Elle gagna une petite caverne où elle était la seule à pouvoir entrer. Sur les parois, il n'y avait plus de torche mais des appliques électriques qui diffusaient une lumière douce. Au bout d'un tunnel d'accès s'ouvrait une vaste salle, assez haute de plafond, éclairée de la même façon. Au centre, il y avait une grande vasque de marbre noir et brillant sur un autel de granit rose. Le miroir d'Aphrodite. Elle s'approcha, se dévêtit complètement, s'assit sur le rebord et pivota sur ses fesses pour entrer dans l'eau. Elle ne sentait pas la température du liquide et n'aurait pu dire s'il était chaud ou froid.

Elle s'immergea totalement et se laissa flotter. Elle se concentra quelques instants et les premières images affluèrent à son esprit. Elle se doutait bien qu'à cette heure de la nuit, elle ne trouverait pas grand monde éveillé. Mais cela n'était pas un obstacle pour la Déesse. Dis-moi comment tu dors, je te dirais qui tu es. Elle fouilla d'abord le Royaume des Ténèbres et n'y trouva personne. Pas vraiment surprise, elle alla au Sanctuaire de Gaïa. Ah ! Là, il semblait y avoir un peu plus de monde. Elle trouva Eaque endormi, la tête sur l'épaule de Xérétys, un bras autour de sa taille. Minos, lui tenait Belta qui dormait le visage dans son cou. Dans le lit de Parésia, Ikki dormait profondément collé contre le dos de l'Amazone. Quand à Hadès, il occupait la couche royale, une Reine contre sa poitrine. Kanon et Kayla, comme à leur habitude étaient enlacés, leurs membres entremêlés.

Aphrodite se rendit ensuite au Sanctuaire Sous-Marin et trouva Thétis allongée sur le ventre comme Radamanthe à ses cotés qui avait une main posée sur le dos du Générale du Dragon des Mers. Poséidon, ou plutôt Julian Solo et Syd de Mizar dormaient chacun de leur coté. Sorrento et Mime, eux étaient restés en travers du lit, comme le sommeil les avait emportés après leur étreinte. Elle se laissa dériver jusqu'au Royaume d'Asgard. Hilda avait un bras passé sous la tête de Siegfried qui s'était lové sur son épaule, un bras en travers de son ventre. Freya dormait sur le ventre, un bras sur la poitrine d'Hagen, une jambe sur sa cuisse. Fenrir et Tylia s'étaient laissé engourdir par le sommeil et la chaleur devant la cheminée, sur une fausse peau d'ours blanc.

Aphrodite constata avec plaisir que les sentiments qui unissaient chaque couple étaient très forts. Incroyablement profonds. Peut-être était-ce du au fait que tous ces Guerriers n'avaient pas vraiment connu l'Amour, que se soit d'un foyer, d'une mère, ni même l'amitié. Ils compensaient désormais ce manque en se laissant complètement envahir par ce si puissant et si complexe sentiment comme s'ils voulaient rattraper le temps perdu à n'avoir pas aimé ni avoir été aimés. Ah les Dieux et leur égoïsme ! Ils voulaient être les seuls dans le cœur de leurs Chevaliers. Pas question qu'on leur dispute la place pour une stupide histoire d'Amour. Elle n'avait jamais empêché les siens d'aimer. Bien au contraire, elle les y encourageait. Comment être motivé et aller jusqu'à mourir pour l'Amour, si on ignore ce que c'est, si on ne connait pas l'importance de ce pourquoi on est prêt à offrir sa vie ?

Elle se laissa dériver jusqu'au Sanctuaire d'Athéna. Elle trouva sa jeune sœur dans les bras de son Chevalier Divin. A Palais du Grand Pope, Shion et Dohko étaient enlacés et semblaient dormir depuis peu. Dans le huitième Temple, Camus dormait blotti contre Milo. Dans le sixième Temple, le Capricorne dormait profondément, mais la Vierge était en pleine méditation. Lorsqu'elle arriva au Temple des Poissons, elle constata que le maître des lieux n'était pas là. Son compagnon dormait mais elle le sentit prêt à s'éveiller. Elle trouva Mikael sur la plage et le sentit très perturbé. Elle s'attarda à ses cotés et comprit que ce Chevalier avait une sensibilité particulière, un peu comme elle. Il avait des pressentiments qui bien souvent s'avéraient juste. Et ça semblait lui faire peur. Il pressentait lui aussi, que le danger était proche. Elle vit Saga le rejoindre et après avoir échangé quelques mots, elle s'éclipsa, les laissant à leur intimité.

Le soleil allait se lever, elle réintégra son corps. En sortant du bassin, elle ne put retenir un frisson d'appréhension qui n'avait rien à voir avec l'air ambiant sur sa peau mouillée. Après s'être séchée et rhabillée, elle regagna ses appartements et son lit où Arès dormait toujours. Elle se glissa près de lui et caresse son torse et son ventre avant d'essayer de se rendormir.

- Où étais-tu ? murmura-t-il d'une voix ensommeillée.

- Dans ma caverne. Je devais voir certaines choses, lui expliqua-t-elle en glissant son visage dans son cou.

- Quelles choses ?

- Ah ça, j'ai pas le droit d'en parler. Ce que je peux te dire, c'est que je ne suis pas la seule à penser que le jour J c'est pour très bientôt !

- C'est-à-dire ?

- Quelques jours. On ira pas jusqu'à la fin du mois.

- Alors profitons-en tant qu'on le peu encore !

Il roula sur la Déesse qui l'accueillit entre ses jambes. Arès se montra d'une surprenante tendresse. Il ne fut pas brutal, enfin pas trop, et pensa à son plaisir à elle avant de songer au sien.

- Tu sais que j'ai choisi mon camp, fit-elle alors qu'il reprenait son souffle sur son ventre.

- Je sais, et ce n'est pas le mien.

- Tu sais aussi que je t'aime, mais je ne peux te laisser mettre ton projet à exécution.

- De quoi tu parles ?

- Je sais que tu as l'intention de tuer Athéna pendant la bataille qui va nous opposer aux failles. Tu voudras faire passer ça pour un accident.

- Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? s'indigna-t-il en se soulevant et la regardant droit dans les yeux.

- Je te connais trop bien mon cœur ! Ton apparente résignation cache autre chose. Et j'ai retourné ça dans ma tête des milliers de fois. C'est le seul moment où tu pourras passer inaperçu et faire croire à un malheureux accident. Un dommage collatéral comme disent les hommes de guerre, les militaires !

Arès se dégagea de la belle Déesse et se rallongea à coté d'elle. Avait-il tant perdu la main pour qu'une femme qui ignore tout ou presque de la guerre le perce à jour si facilement ?

- Je vais mettre Athéna, Poséidon et Hadès au courant et je te conseille de renoncer à cette idée.

- Tu me trahirais ? Aphro, tu sais que je t'aime, toi et moi on pourrait être heureux sur cette Terre si…

- Non, mon ange. Jamais je ne te laisserai mettre le monde à feu et à sang pour le simple plaisir de voir les hommes s'entretuer.

- C'est dans leur nature de vouloir dominer le plus faible et de convoiter les richesses de leurs voisins. Je ne fais que leur donner un coup de pouce.

- Tu crois vraiment c'que tu dis, c'est incroyable ! Tu n'as pas aimé qu'on fasse l'Amour ?

- Bien sûr que si ! Quel rapport ?

- Pourquoi veux-tu priver les hommes de ça ? S'ils font la guerre, ils auront moins de temps pour faire l'Amour. Tu seras comblé et je serai délaissée ! La Paix est préférable à la Guerre, je ne te laisserai pas faire.

- Tu crois que tu feras le poids face à moi ma beauté ?

- Tu ne m'as jamais affronté dans une Guerre Sainte, mon poussin ! Demande à Héra et à Artémis, elles te diront comment je les ai laminées si elles sont honnêtes !

Le Dieu de la Guerre ne répondit pas. Il méditait les paroles d'Aphrodite, se demandant comment il allait bien pouvoir faire pour abattre Athéna. A chaque fois qu'ils s'étaient affrontés, la jeune Déesse l'avait écrasé et enfermé dans une urne pendant des centaines d'années. Mais qu'avait-elle de plus que lui et ses Berserkers pour être à chaque fois victorieuse ? Ah oui ! Bien sûr ! Niké. La Déesse de la victoire qui l'accompagne sur tous les champs de batailles et qu'elle tient toujours dans sa main droite. Si seulement elle ne l'avait pas… Mais il fallait bien convenir qu'avec ce qui les attendait, ils en auraient bien besoin de Niké ! Ils finirent par se rendormir, chacun plongé dans ses pensées.

**Sanctuaire d'A****théna****, mardi 23 novembre 1999…**

La Déesse de l'Amour venait d'arriver au Sanctuaire d'Athéna à la demande cette dernière. Elle savait que sa sœur avait souvent des intuitions et était persuadé qu'elle était la seule à pouvoir aider son Chevalier d'Or des Poissons. En effet, Mikael avait sombré dans une sorte de psychose paranoïaque qui alternait avec une profonde déprime. Il accusait tout le monde de vouloir le tuer et ne supportait que la présence de Saga. Mais même pour lui, ça devenait invivable. Il ne savait plus quoi faire pour aider son amant et le voir dans cet état le rendait fou d'inquiétude et de douleur. De plus, le moment de la bataille approchait et ils auraient besoin du Poissons au mieux de sa forme.

Aphrodite suivit Athéna jusqu'au douzième Temple où elles entrèrent. Dans la chambre, elles trouvèrent Saga assis dans un coin avec Mikael entre ses jambes, accroché à son bras, le regard fixe et fou. Il paraissait complètement déconnecté de la réalité. Par moment son corps était parcouru de tremblement et il laissait échapper de faibles plaintes. Il n'avait plus rien du fier et puissant Chevalier à la rose assassine. Saga n'était plus que l'ombre de lui-même. Des cernes sombres soulignaient de façon macabre ses beaux yeux verts qui avaient perdu tout leur éclat. On n'y lisait qu'une profonde tristesse et du désespoir. C'est à peine s'il regarda les deux Déesses qui venaient d'entrer.

- Saga, chuchota Aphrodite, je peux l'aider mais tu dois me laisser l'emmener dans mon Sanctuaire.

Il la regarda comme s'il ne comprenait pas ce qu'elle venait de dire. Dans ses yeux, la Déesse lut tout l'Amour qu'il éprouvait pour son compagnon et en fut profondément émue. Elle caressa sa joue et il se laissa aller contre cette main réconfortante et douce.

_- Athéna, demande à son frère de venir,_ fit-elle mentalement. _Il est le seul avec toi à qui il obéira._

Athéna contacta Kanon sans hésiter. Quelque secondes plus tard, le cadet était au coté de sa Déesse.

- Saga, reprit Aphrodite, tu veux bien me laisser m'occuper de lui ?

Il approuva de la tête, et après maintes ruses et contorsion, la Déesse de l'Amour prit la place du Gémeaux. Mikael ne fit pas la différence, immergé dans son délire. Aussitôt Kanon prit son frère en charge et Aphrodite disparut avec le Poissons. Saga s'effondra sur l'épaule de son cadet en sanglotant.

- Kanon, surtout ne le laisse pas. Je t'envoie Camus et Milo pour t'aider, ils sont chez le Verseau.

- D'accord. Merci Athéna.

- L'heure approche et nous avons besoin de tout le monde en pleine forme. Saga ?

L'aîné des jumeaux leva vers sa Déesse un regard brillant de larmes et rempli de détresse.

- Fais confiance à Aphrodite, poursuivit-elle, elle sait ce qu'elle fait. Elle est comme lui, elle sait ce qu'il faut faire.

Il secoua la tête en signe d'assentiment et se blotti à nouveau dans les bras de son frère, son visage dans son cou. Camus et Milo arrivèrent peu après et prirent les jumeaux en charge. Angelo vint leur rendre visite un peu plus tard et promis à Kanon d'avertir Kayla qu'il ne pourrait pas la rejoindre.

**Sanctuaire d'A****phrodite, quelques minutes plus tard…**

La Déesse se matérialisa directement sur son lit. Aussitôt, trois de ses servantes s'occupèrent de déshabiller Mikael pendant qu'Aphrodite contactait Apollon. Arès, curieux de tout se remue-ménage entra dans la chambre. Elle lui expliqua rapidement la situation. D'ordinaire, il se serait moqué d'un Chevalier aussi faible psychologiquement mais lui-même éprouvait une étrange sensation vis-à-vis de l'avenir proche. Il préféra laisser la Déesse à ses occupations et sortit non sans qu'une pointe de jalousie ne vienne lui titiller le cœur.

Avec l'aide des jeunes femmes à son service, Aphrodite réussi à faire entrer Mikael dans une grande baignoire remplie d'eau chaude ou elle se glissa avec lui. Toujours accroché à la Déesse, il réagit à peine au contact du liquide. L'eau était parfumée, la pièce éclairée de bougies, une musique douce flottait dans l'air. Deux servantes rejoignirent leur Déesse dans l'eau et commencèrent à masser le corps du Chevalier qui n'avait toujours pas reprit pied dans la réalité. Aphrodite le tenait contre elle, faisait couler de l'eau sur son torse avec une éponge. Apollon entra et leva un sourcil suspicieux à la vue de cette scène pour le moins érotique.

- Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois, lui dit-elle avant de lui expliquer la situation.

- Et tu penses que je peux l'aider à oublier ses peurs ?

- Ca ne coûte rien d'essayer. Et toi qui connais l'avenir, que nous réservent les prochains jours ?

- Si tu parles de ce qui nous attend, je n'en sais strictement rien. C'est peut-être du à la nature de la menace.

- C'est-à-dire ?

- Le danger ne vient pas de chez nous mais d'une autre dimension, je ne vois pas d'autre explication. Et aussi curieux que cela paraisse, je ne vois rien d'autre. Ou il n'y a plus rien à voir, ou mon pouvoir reviendra une fois que nous nous serons débarrassés de cette menace.

- C'est quand même incroyable que même nous, des Dieux, soyons affecté par ce danger.

- Comme l'a si bien dit Zeus lorsqu'Athéna lui a demandé de ressusciter tout le monde, nous sommes des Dieux puissants mais pas omniscients. Nous n'avons aucun pouvoir sur ce que nous ne connaissons pas. Nous ferions bien de ne pas l'oublier.

- Mouais, t'as raison ! Qu'est-ce que tu peux faire pour lui ?

- Je peux purifier son esprit de ses craintes mais pas les lui faire oublier. Elles font parties de lui.

- Ca va le remettre sur pied ?

- Jusqu'à ce qu'il affronte ses peurs. Une fois face à elles, il devrait redevenir lui-même et se battre comme le Chevalier d'Or qu'il est. Et toi, comment tu te sens face à tes intuitions qui deviennent des certitudes ?

- Je gère. Ca va aller !

- Tu es sûre ?

- Absolument.

- Si tu as besoin de moi, n'hésite pas.

- Dans combien de temps ira-t-il mieux ?

- D'ici une heure ou deux. Tu peux encore profiter de sa présence dans ton bain…

Ce qu'elle fit. Elle était curieuse de voir de plus près ce Chevalier qui avait osé s'attribuer son nom. Mais en y regardant bien, elle devait s'avouer qu'elle avait rarement vu un homme avec un si beau visage. Ces grands yeux en amandes s'étiraient légèrement vers ses tempes et leur couleur était à s'y méprendre celle de la turquoise. Il avait des pommettes assez hautes, typique des gens originaires des contrées nordiques, un nez fin et droit. Sous l'œil gauche, un grain de beauté donnait à son regard une insolence naturelle et un magnétisme envoûtant. Ses lèvres étaient bien dessinées, ni trop fines, ni trop charnues. Une véritable invitation au baiser. Quant à son corps, il était un peu trop fin aux goûts de la Déesse mais ses formes étaient harmonieuses, ses muscles longilignes et bien découplés. Oui, il était beau, très beau. Une beauté délicate, fascinante, qui frappe immédiatement par sa rareté. Avec un peu de maquillage, il passerait vraiment pour une femme.

- Saga…, entendit-elle.

- Hermès ? chuchota-t-elle en jetant des regards partout dans la pièce.

Le jeune Dieu se matérialisa devant elle et leva un sourcil interrogateur comme Apollon. Mais à lui, elle ne lui expliqua rien.

- Va chercher Saga, le Chevalier d'Or des Gémeaux au Sanctuaire d'Athéna. Je vais avoir besoin de lui.

- A tes ordres Aphrodite.

Quelques minutes plus tard, il revint avec un Saga à peine réveillé. Il avait fini par s'endormir dans les bras de Kanon, sous l'étroite surveillance du Scorpion et du Verseau.

- Chevalier, viens prendre ma place. Il te réclame.

- Comment va-t-il ? demanda le Gémeaux, un peu gêné par la nudité de la Déesse.

- Ne t'inquiète pas. Apollon l'a soulagé, mais il n'arrête pas de dire ton nom. Viens !

Saga se déshabilla sous le regard appréciateur d'Aphrodite mais il ne s'en préoccupa nullement même si la Déesse ne le laissait pas indifférent. Il mit ça sur le compte de sa fatigue et qu'elle était justement la Déesse de la Beauté. Il le glissa dans l'eau près d'elle et prit sa place. Il entoura Mikael de ses bras et le serra contre lui. Il eut brusquement l'impression de revivre et Aphrodite le perçut clairement dans sa cosmoénergie. L'Amour qui unissait ces deux hommes était d'une intensité qu'elle-même n'avait pas souvent rencontrée entre deux simples humains et encore moins du même sexe.

Ces servantes se chargèrent de la sécher puis de l'habiller. Elle laissa les deux Chevaliers dans l'eau aux soins des jeunes femmes. Elles veilleraient à leur apporter tous ce qu'ils désireraient. Saga sentait confusément qu'ils étaient en sécurité ici. Il cala Mikael confortablement contre son torse et posa sa tête sur la sienne. Il ne tarda pas à s'endormir. Lorsqu'il s'éveilla, la première chose qu'il vit fut deux yeux d'un bleu turquoise qui l'observaient. Cette couleur, il l'aurait reconnue parmi des milliers de nuances de bleu. Il sourit et récolta un baiser tendre. Il réalisa qu'il était dans un lit chaud, nu, à coté de l'homme de sa vie.

- Comment tu vas ? marmonna-t-il d'une voix encore endormie.

- Je vais bien. Et toi ?

- J'ai un concert de rock dans la tête !

- Bonjour Chevaliers ! fit gaiment Aphrodite en entrant dans la chambre suivit d'une cohorte de servantes qui apportaient le petit déjeuné et des vêtements propres aux deux hommes.

- Mikael comment te sens-tu ? s'enquit-elle en s'asseyant sur le lit, à coté d'un Gémeaux qui remonta le drap sur lui.

- Je n'ai plus peur de mes pressentiments ni de mes intuitions.

- Apollon a dit que tu devras affronter tes peurs pour qu'ils disparaissent.

- Je sais. Mais l'essentiel c'est que je puisse le faire en pleine possession de mes moyens. Je ne peux pas me permettre de flancher au mauvais moment.

- Tu ne flancheras pas ! intervint Saga qui s'assit sur le lit et prit une tasse de café offerte par l'une des servantes.

- Je ferais de mon mieux en tout cas ! déclara le Poissons d'une voix ferme.

- Bien. Je vous laisse déjeuner et vous habiller. Ensuite je vous ramènerez dans votre Sanctuaire.

Une demi-heure plus tard, ils étaient de retour dans le douzième Temple…

Dans les jours qui suivirent, tous les Sanctuaires se mirent progressivement en alerte. Tous les Chevaliers avaient reçu l'ordre d'établir des tours de garde et d'être en armure. La fin de l'année approchait à grand pas. Tous étaient parfaitement conscients que le danger pouvait survenir n'importe quand. La tension était palpable, quelques disputent éclataient parfois entre les Chevaliers mais les Or veillaient au grain et calmaient les esprits. Mais qui les calmeraient eux ? Angelo semblait près à sauter à la gorge de tout le monde, Mikael craignait de voir réapparaître ses peurs, Shura tentait de mettre en application les leçons de méditation de Shaka, les jumeaux s'entraînaient pour s'accorder, pour perfectionner encore leurs attaques communes rendues surpuissantes depuis qu'ils portaient les deux armures d'Or des Gémeaux, mais parfois, ils s'engueulaient aussi. Camus, lui était plus glacial et renfermé que jamais. Milo ne s'en plaignait pas, lui-même préférait la solitude pour ne pas risquer un affrontement verbal avec quiconque. Chacun le soir venu, s'enfermait chez lui, seul avec ses pensées, ou faisait sa garde, seul avec ses pensées aussi… Ils sentaient tous, de façon viscérale, que le jour J approchait. Les failles étaient de plus en rares. Depuis plus de cinq semaines, aucune ne s'était ouverte. Si personne ne s'en plaignait et surtout pas les quatre jumeaux, personne n'était rassuré pour autant. C'était une sorte de calme avant la tempête.

Sur l'Olympe, les Dieux eux-mêmes étaient tendus. Athéna, Aphrodite, Arès, Poséidon et Hadès étaient assis dans la salle du conseil, les yeux braqués sur ce Cristal qui était sensé sauver le monde. Mais ils ignoraient toujours comment.

Le compte à rebours venait de s'enclencher…

A suivre…


	33. Chapter 33

**Disclaimer :** Tout l'univers de Saint Seiya que vous reconnaîtrez aisément appartient à Masami Kuramada. Les autres personnages sont à moi et ceux de la mythologie à tout le monde. Je n'ai pas d'informations précises concernant certains personnages de Saint Seiya, j'ai donc mis ce que m'arrangeait.

**Genre :** Romance/aventure avec de l'humour, enfin j'espère, de l'amour aussi Yaoi, bi, het, groupe. Un peu OOC. Les couples sont classiques.

**Rating :** M.

**Spoiler :** Les troupes se préparent, la tension monte. Qu'est-ce donc que cette grosse pomme dans la vision de l'Oracle ? Bonne lecture.

* * *

**Chapitre ****33**

**Sanctuaire d'Athéna, lundi 22 novembre 1999**

Shion avait décidé d'envoyer le lendemain, Kiki et Belta au Royaume d'Asgard pour parer à toutes éventualités. Si les choses devaient se gâter, il valait mieux qu'Hilda et ses Guerriers Divins aient quelqu'un sous la main qui pouvait communiquer avec les autres et les téléporter si besoin était.

Lui-même ne quittait plus son Surplis, Athéna était prête à revêtir son armure à tout moment, Lysia de même. Sa mère, Physia, était même revenue au Sanctuaire, délégant ses responsabilités de Pdg de Amazia Investissements à des personnes de confiance. D'autres Amazones qui appartenaient à sa génération et qui avaient fait parti de l'armée étaient également rentrées. Elles étaient environ cent cinquante à venir renforcer les rangs des Guerrières Sacrées de Gaïa. Kayla s'en réjouissait. Mais elle pensait à sa nièce. La jeune fille avait déjà affronté les Abarites à plusieurs reprises depuis qu'elle avait intégré l'armée mais ce qui s'annonçait allait être leur baptême du feu à toutes. Pour les Amazones, se serait la première fois qu'elles affronteraient un ennemi qui allait vraiment les mettre en danger. Rien à voir avec les tribus barbares et primitives qu'elles avaient l'habitude de massacrer. Si au moins elle savait à quoi ressemblerait cet ennemi, cette menace, ce danger. Sous quelle forme est-ce que ça allait se présenter ?

Elle avait fait le tour de ses troupes. Pas moins de quatre cent soixante dix Amazones étaient regroupées dans les arènes et les baraquements. Certaines dormaient, récupérant de leur nuit de garde, d'autres s'entraînaient, d'autres encore patrouillaient pour prévenir une attaque des Abarites. Elle avait décidé en accord avec sa sœur et sa mère que les "anciennes" resteraient au Sanctuaire pour veiller à ce que ces barbares n'aient pas la mauvaise idée de faire une incursion au pire moment. Physia prenait temporairement le commandement de ce corps d'armée un peu spécial avec Tyrin, l'ancien Commandant Suprême. Maintenant, il fallait qu'elle décide de la répartition de ses troupes dans les différents Sanctuaires pour en assurer la sécurité. Il y avait cent huit Spectres dans le Royaume des Ténèbres, mais les autres étaient moins bien achalandés. Seulement huit Guerriers Divins à Asgard, sept Généraux des Mers et une soixantaine de Chevaliers pour Athéna, toutes castes confondues.

Il lui restait environ cent quatre vingt Amazones de Bronze et cent d'Argent à répartir. Les Amazones d'Or et celles de la Garde Royale seraient en première ligne.

- Mais non, on dit aussi "la ville qui ne dort jamais" fit la voix d'une petite fille non loin d'elle alors qu'elle revenait vers le Palais Royale en passant devant l'école primaire.

- Oui, d'accord mais on l'appelle aussi la "Grosse Pomme" comme Paris, c'est la Ville Lumière, Marseille, la Cité Phocéenne et Los Angeles la Cité des Anges, déclama une autre.

- Los Angeles, c'est juste la traduction espagnole, fit une troisième.

Le cœur de Kayla rata un battement en entendant ces mots. Elle se dirigea vers les petites Amazones qui la virent arriver avec une expression craintive.

- Qu'est-ce que vous venez de dire ? leur demanda-t-elle un peu brutalement.

- On parle des surnoms des villes, fit timidement l'une d'elle.

- La Grosse Pomme ?

- Ben, c'est New York ! déclara la seconde, fière d'apprendre quelque chose au Commandant Suprême.

- New York, répéta la jeune femme en se redressant, assommée par l'évidence. Vous êtes géniales ! leur cria-t-elle en s'éloignant en courant.

Elle contacta sa sœur. Le bureau de Shion fut bientôt envahi par un bon nombre de Chevaliers, d'Amazones et de Dieux.

- Gaïa a envoyé cette vision à Kamryl, disait Lysia, mais comment être certain que c'est bien de New York qu'il s'agit ?

- T'as une meilleure hypothèse ? lui rétorqua sa sœur.

-Bon, du calme ! intervint Hadès en posant une main apaisante sur l'épaule de la Reine. Shion, est-ce qu'un Atlante pourrait aller à New York pour surveiller ce qui peut éventuellement s'y passer ?

- Moi je peux, proposa Mursia. Nous avons plusieurs appartements là-bas. Je pourrais m'y installer avec quelques filles. Kayla ?

- Je suis d'accord. Je peux déléguer des instructeurs qui ont une armure d'Or. Votre vitesse de déplacement vous permettra de couvrir la ville. Si quelque chose se passe, tu nous préviendras et on sera sur place rapidement.

- Je déteste être dans le flou comme ça ! s'emporta Poséidon. On ne sait même pas à quoi ça va ressembler ni si ça se passera sur un seul site.

- C'est vrai que ce danger peut venir de plusieurs endroits à la fois ! renchérit Athéna.

- Je ne le pense pas ! fit Saga. Depuis que le Cristal est de nouveau actif, il n'y a eu qu'une faille à la fois. Très puissante, mais une seule. Si le danger doit se présenter sous cette forme, il n'y aura qu'une seule brèche.

- Ca semble logique, mais pas certain, reprit Shion.

- Bon, on va pas rester là vingt ans à discuter dans le vide ! s'écria Mursia. Kayla dis-moi qui tu me prêtes et je pars dans moins d'une heure pour New York !

- Ok ! On y va !

- Hé ! Un instant ! les retint le Grand Pope. Qui donne les ordres ici ?

- Shion, on a plus de temps à perdre ! s'enflamma le Commandant Suprême.

- Je sais, je voulais juste vous dire que je suis d'accord avec vous ! termina-t-il en leur souriant.

Les deux Amazones ouvrirent un passage vers le Sanctuaire de Gaïa et s'engouffrèrent dedans. Shion regarda ses autres interlocuteurs, attendant des questions ou des propositions d'actions.

- Je n'aime pas l'idée de nous dévoiler devant les Hommes ! laissa tomber la Balance en s'asseyant sur un fauteuil.

- Aucun d'entre nous n'en a envie, compatit le Gémeaux. Mais n'oublions pas que c'est pour leur sauver la vie.

- Et si c'est pas ça ? murmura Lysia qui ne pouvait se détacher d'un doute persistant.

- Nous avons des Chevaliers et des Amazones un peu partout dans le monde, la rassura le Grand Pope. Quoiqu'il se passe, où que ça se passe, on sera averti très vite et on pourra intervenir en moins de trois minutes.

- Mais combien de personnes risquent-elles de mourir en trois minutes ? dit Athéna en clouant son Pope du regard.

- C'est le mieux que nous puissions faire, je sais bien que ça vous inquiète.

- On peut réduire ce délai. Kanon, les jumelles et moi on est sensible à l'ouverture des failles si c'est bien ça qui nous attend. On sait quand l'une va s'ouvrir avant même que ça se produise. On a peut-être trente secondes de battement.

- Ca nous ramène à deux minutes trente. C'est mieux. Athéna ?

- C'est mieux, effectivement. Mais je crois que nous n'avons pas vraiment le choix.

- Hadès et moi allons prévenir les autres, fit Poséidon en disparaissant avec son frère.

Un lourd silence s'abattit dans le bureau. Athéna s'était assise sur un fauteuil, Seiya tenait sa main. Kayla revint à ce moment, les informant tous du départ de Mursia et de cinq instructrices pour New York.

- Et on ne sait même pas combien de temps il va falloir attendre, dit à nouveau Lysia.

- Pas longtemps j'espère, lui répondit sa sœur. Cette attente, c'est insupportable !

- Surtout quand on a aussi peu de précisions… renchérit Saga.

- Je viens de mettre tout le monde au courant, fit Shion. Si quelqu'un pense qu'on a oublié quelque chose…

A nouveau le silence lui répondit. Il les renvoya tous à leurs occupations et commença à réfléchir à un plan d'action le moment venu. Personne n'avait parlé du Cristal de Vie et ça ne lui avait pas échappé. C'était pourtant la clé de leur victoire. Quelque chose remua à la frontière de sa conscience et il fut surpris de découvrir de qui il s'agissait.

* * *

**Sanctuaire de Gaïa, quelques minutes plus tard…**

Shion finissait de grimper la petite pente caillouteuse qui menait à la grotte de la Flamme Sacrée de la Vie. Sans qu'il ne comprenne comment, il avait sentit le cosmos de Kamryl tenter de contacter le sien. Cela leur était déjà arrivé, mais jamais lorsqu'il était dans deux Sanctuaires différents. L'Oracle n'avait pas la puissance nécessaire pour le faire contrairement à lui. Et c'est bien ça qui l'intriguait.

- Tu m'as appelé ? fit-il doucement en s'asseyant face à la vieille femme.

- Je ne savais pas que j'avais réussi, jusqu'à ce que je te sente arriver.

- Comment as-tu fait ?

- J'ai prié Gaïa, qu'elle me donne la force d'y parvenir.

- Pourquoi n'es-tu pas venu me voir ou n'as-tu pas envoyé quelqu'un me chercher ?

- Je veux que cette conversation reste entre toi et moi.

Shion, de plus en plus intrigué, sentait également poindre de l'inquiétude. L'Oracle était quelqu'un de sage, de réfléchie. Si elle intervenait ainsi, ce n'était pas fait pour le rassurer. Il attendit en silence qu'elle continue à parler.

- Toi et moi, nous sommes prêts à donner nos vies pour nos Déesses et pour que les Hommes vivent libres et en paix. Je veux que tu m'emmènes avec toi lorsque le moment de se battre sera venu.

- Mais… Kamryl ! Tu n'as même pas d'amure. Comment veux-tu te battre à nos cotés ?

- Il existe bien des façons de se battre et tu le sais. Ce qui reste de la puissance de Gaïa est contenu dans son Sceptre. Je suis la seule à pouvoir l'utiliser.

- Je ne vois toujours pas où tu veux en venir. Nous allons tous être en danger, je ne pourrais pas assurer ta protection.

- Qui te le demande ? rétorqua-t-elle sèchement. Je sais que je vais avoir un rôle important à jouer. Ne me demande pas comment, je le sais, c'est tout ! La Flamme et le Sceptre on toujours été liés. Et ce n'est pas parce qu'elle est maintenant dans le Cristal que les choses sont différentes.

- Je ne vois toujours pas comment tu pourrais intervenir ?

- Moi non plus. Mais le moment venu, je saurai quoi faire. J'en suis sûre !

- Tu te rends compte de ce que tu risques ? De ce qu'on risque tous ?

- Mourir. Nous y sommes préparés depuis notre naissance. On nait, on vit, on meurt. C'est comme ça que ça se passe non ?

- Oui, mais on peut peut-être éviter de se jeter dans les bras de la mort tant qu'on le peut, tu ne crois pas ?

- Bien sûr, mais tu sais mon ami, j'ai plus vécu qu'il ne me reste à vivre. Makira, ma disciple me remplacera bientôt. Elle prête à le faire depuis un certain temps déjà. Je ne veux pas jouer les martyres, juste accomplir mon devoir jusqu'au bout. Je sais que je dois intervenir à vos cotés.

Il y avait tant de conviction dans ces paroles que Shion en fut ébranlé. Son regard était si intense qu'il semblait vouloir le clouer sur la paroi de pierre de la grotte. Il fit une rapide incursion dans son esprit sans même qu'elle s'en aperçoive et vit qu'elle était déterminé à jouer son rôle et rien ne l'empêcherait de le faire. Si lui, ne la prenait pas en charge, elle trouverait quelqu'un d'autre.

- Très bien. Le moment venu, je viendrais te chercher. J'ignore comment les choses vont se présenter mais tu peux compter sur moi. J'espère juste que tu ne me le feras pas regretter.

- Quand bien même j'y laisserais la vie, tu n'aurais rien à te reprocher. C'est mon choix Shion, tu es juste un moyen de transport, termina-t-elle en lui lançant un sourire espiègle auquel il répondit volontiers.

En redescendant la colline, il se demandait s'il devait vraiment garder ça pour lui comme Kamryl le lui avait demandé, ou s'il devait en informer Athéna et Lysia. Puis il eut une idée.

- Grand Pope, c'est un plaisir de vous revoir, l'accueillit Physia en l'invitant à s'asseoir.

- Je vous remercie de me recevoir.

- Vous m'avez dit souhaiter la plus grande discrétion, j'avoue que cela m'intrigue au plus haut point.

- Veuillez me pardonner mais lorsque vous saurez de quoi il retourne, vous m'approuverez.

- Et bien, je vous écoute.

Une jeune Amazone leur porta du thé, et Shion commença à expliquer la raison de sa visite. Après un peu plus d'un quart d'heure, Physia savait tout. Elle hocha la tête, pensive, et son regard se perdit dans les motifs du tapis sous leurs pieds.

- Je ne vois pas ce qui vous gêne, Shion. Kamryl est une Amazone, ne l'oubliez pas. Et si elle est persuadée que par son intervention, elle peut nous aider, alors il faut la laisser faire et surtout ne pas tenter de l'en empêcher.

- Ce qui me gêne c'est que c'est une femme âgée pour qui j'ai une immense admiration et beaucoup de respect. Beaucoup d'affection aussi. Je ne veux pas la voir risquer sa vie sans savoir si son intervention sera vraiment nécessaire.

- Et êtes-vous sûr de savoir si la notre le sera ? Nous allons peut-être tous mourir dans les prochains jours. Et les Hommes aussi. Et les Dieux ! Je sais qu'il ne faut surtout pas partir battu d'avance, mais avant de commencer un combat, on ne sait pas qu'elle en sera l'issu. Ce n'est qu'en prenant la mesure de l'adversaire que l'on peut raisonnablement espérer ou pas. Et dans le cas qui nous concerne, je crois que toutes les bonnes volontés sont les bienvenues. Si c'est notre destin de mourir, alors nous mourrons et personne n'y pourra rien. Si par contre l'intervention de Kamryl peut nous aider à sauver le monde et nous-mêmes alors je glorifierais son esprit de sacrifice et je ferai en sorte que les générations futures le sachent et ne l'oublient jamais.

Shion avait pensé que l'ancienne Reine serait plus mesurée dans sa prise de position mais c'était oublier qu'elle était une Amazone avant tout, prête à en découdre avec quiconque oserait la menacer elle ou les siens. Mais il y avait du bons sens dans ses paroles, il devait le reconnaître. Et puis qui était-il pour s'opposer à un Oracle ?

- Je crois que j'ai bien fait de venir vous parler. Kamryl voulait que ça reste entre elle et moi mais il me fallait l'avis d'une tierce personne.

- Et je suis ravie d'être cette personne, fit-elle en lui souriant. Pour quelqu'un de votre âge, je ne pensais pas que vous auriez besoin qu'on vous ouvre les yeux sur un tel sujet.

- On apprend tous les jours et à tout âge. Ma connaissance des Amazones est encore bien récente. Je suis parfois déstabilisé par votre façon d'appréhender les choses. Vous ne direz rien à personne ?

- Grand Pope, je n'ai qu'une parole. Vous devriez rentrer maintenant, vous avez certainement beaucoup de choses à mettre au point.

- En fait, pas tant que ça. On ne sait pas qu'elle sera la nature du danger qu'on va devoir affronter, on ignore comment s'y préparer. Bien que nous ayons envisagé tous les scénarii possibles, je suis certain que ce qui va nous tomber dessus, nous n'y aurons pas pensé.

- C'est toujours comme ça ! Ou serait l'exaltation du combat sinon. C'est l'inconnu qui rend le danger si fascinant et qui nous exhorte à nous dépasser pour l'anéantir !

Shion laissa Physia et regagna le Sanctuaire d'Athéna. Il se sentait moins coupable d'avoir promis à Kamryl de l'emmener sur le champ de bataille mais un peu encore. Si cette femme mourrait, il la pleurerait longtemps.

* * *

**Royaume d'Asgard, mardi 23 novembre 1999…**

A travers la vitre, Siegfried regardait la femme qu'il aimait. Elle se tenait devant l'immense statue d'Odin les yeux perdus dans le regard de pierre. Devant elle, sous sa forme totem, l'amure du Dieu se tenait là depuis que ce dernier l'avait prêté à Seiya pour l'aider à la débarrasser de l'Anneau des Nibelungen. Elle priait avec une ferveur qu'elle-même ne se connaissait pas. Elle suppliait Odin de leur donner la force à tous de vaincre définitivement la menace qui se rapprochait un peu plus chaque jour.

Elle finit par baisser la tête, le Guerrier Divin comprit qu'elle en avait terminé pour l'instant. Il sortit et l'enveloppa rapidement dans un épais manteau. Le blizzard soufflait en terribles rafales et il ne comprenait pas comment elle faisait pour résister à ce vent et ce froid plus de quelques minutes avec une simple robe sur le dos. Odin la protégeait, oh oui, il la protégeait.

Un fois dans le salon privé, il lui servit une tasse de thé bien chaud et la cala contre lui pour lui communiquer sa chaleur. Elle se laissa aller contre son torse tout en soufflant sur le liquide ambré et parfumé. Dans la cheminée, une buche claqua violemment et les fit sursauter. Ces derniers temps, un rien les faisaient sursauter, tous. Ils étaient inquiets, tendus. L'imminence du danger les rendait même irascibles. Quelques discussions un peu vives éclataient entre les Guerriers Divins pour des broutilles.

Machinalement, Siegfried caressait son bras du bout de l'index. Elle se blottit dans ses bras et poussa un soupir de lassitude.

- Tu es loin, lui dit-elle.

- J'aimerai qu'on passe enfin à l'action. Cette attente va nous tuer avant le reste.

- La fin de l'année est proche. La guerre sera là bien assez tôt.

- Je voudrais en avoir déjà fini, quelque en soit l'issue. On va finir par s'entretuer si ça continue trop longtemps.

- Siegfried, calmes-toi, ça ne sert à rien. Les Dieux veillent tous sur nous maintenant. Ils vont combattre à nos cotés.

- Mouais, c'est vrai ! murmura-t-il en enfouissant son visage dans son cou qu'il picora de petits baisers.

Hilda eut un sourire et pencha la tête, offrant sa gorge à son amant. Elle soupira quand elle sentit une main caresser la courbe d'un sein. Elle tourna la tête et embrassa sauvagement Siegfried. Par les Dieux ! Elle ne pouvait pas résister à cet homme ! Elle était incapable de lui refuser quoique se soit. Elle se contorsionna pour s'asseoir sur ses genoux, sa longue jupe couvrant leurs jambes. Siegfried la serra contre lui et commença à déboutonner son bustier.

- J'adore et je déteste les vêtements que tu portes ! lui murmura-t-il à l'oreille.

- Pourquoi ?

- Parce qu'il faut du temps pour te les enlever et ça m'excite et parce qu'il faut du temps pour te les enlever et ça m'exaspère !

Hilda éclata de rire. Elle passa ses mains dans son dos et en quelques secondes, son bustier tomba par terre, offrant la vision sublime de sa magnifique poitrine.

- C'est une question d'habitude mon cœur !

Siegfried plongea sur cette peau blanche et diaphane, chaude et parfumée. Il l'embrassait, la caressait, léchait ses seins, Hilda avait des soupirs lascifs, terriblement érotiques. Elle passa ses mains sous sa jupe, ouvrit le pantalon de son Chevalier et le guida en elle avec un râle de plaisir indicible.

- Tu portes rien sous ta jupe ? fit celui-ci plutôt surpris.

- Un string ! C'est facile à faire glisser sur le coté ! répondit-elle mutine et aguicheuse.

Le jeune homme mordit sa lèvre, imaginant aisément ce qu'elle venait de lui dire. Leurs corps se mirent en mouvements sans qu'ils les commandent. Siegfried glissa sur le sofa pour être à moitié allongé et donner plus d'ampleur à ses mouvements. Hilda prit le visage de son amant entre ses mains et l'embrassa à perdre haleine. Leurs langues dansaient, leur corps dansaient, leurs cœurs bondissaient.

- C'est bon Siegfried ! Va plus viiiite… aah !

- Hilda j'vais pas tenir longtemps…

La souveraine d'Asgard poussa un cri, se redressa, rejeta sa tête en arrière, la bouche ouverte à la recherche d'air. Siegfried la regarda, époustouflé par sa beauté. Tous les jours il remerciait le Chevalier d'Or des Poissons de lui avoir ouvert les yeux et poussé à lui déclarer son amour. Il la rattrapa au creux de ses bras alors qu'elle retombait sur sa poitrine. Ils reprirent lentement leurs souffles en s'embrassant et se caressant tendrement.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? fit-elle en se redressant.

- Deux Atlantes !

- Vite ! Aide-moi à remettre mon bustier !

On frappa à la porte du salon et un serviteur en livrée introduit Kiki et Belta auprès de sa souveraine. La jeune femme se leva et leur sourit.

- Que nous vaut le plaisir de votre visite ?

Belta leur expliqua brièvement les raisons de leur venue et Siegfried poussa un soupir de soulagement.

- Ca va enfin bouger, fit-il.

- On ne sait toujours pas quand, lui rappela Kiki.

- Le fait que vous soyez là indique bien que ça ne va plus tarder.

- Je vois qu'ici aussi l'attente vous tape sur les nerfs, reprit la mère des jumelles avec un sourire doux.

- C'est insupportable tu veux dire. Hilda, je vais informer les autres de tout ça.

En sortant il regarda la prêtresse d'Odin qui lui fit un sourire. Son cœur bondit et ses joues prirent une légère couleur rosée.

- L'armure d'Odin est en bonne état ? lui demanda Kiki en changeant de conversation.

- Je pense que oui. Tu pourras l'examiner si tu le souhaites.

- Merci Majesté. J'ai le sentiment qu'elle va trouver un porteur.

- Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça ? lui demanda Belta.

- Si elle ne devait pas servir, elle serait à nouveau ensevelie sous la neige et la glace. Le fait qu'elle soit restée là toutes ces années tend à me faire penser qu'Odin savait qu'on allait avoir besoin d'elle. Peut-être Gaïa... Je vais rapidement l'examiner.

Les deux femmes s'entreregardèrent, surprises de l'attitude énigmatique du jeune homme.

- Il prend plutôt bien les choses, commença Hilda en servant à nouveau du thé.

- Il devait être Chevalier d'Or du Bélier quand Mû est revenu d'entre les morts. Shion avait terminé sa formation.

- Vous croyez qu'il est frustré ?

- Certainement, mais son affection pour Mû est sans borne. Il l'adore et il est bien trop content de le voir en vie et encore Chevalier d'Or du Bélier pour lui en tenir rigueur ou lui en vouloir. Mais parfois je suppose que ça doit le titiller un peu.

- Il ne pourra pas combattre à vos cotés je suppose.

- Disons que nous préférons tenir éloignés ceux qui n'ont pas d'amure. Ce n'est pas que nous ne voulons pas d'eux, mais si nous nous ne résistons pas, eux encore moins.

- J'en fais parti, je n'ai pas d'armure Belta.

- Je sais, mais vous vous battrez à votre manière, en priant Odin. Je sais qu'il vous entend tout comme Gaïa entendait nos Oracles.

- Elle est en parfait état, s'écria Kiki en rentrant. On dirait qu'elle a été forgée hier !

- C'est une bonne nouvelle si quelqu'un doit la porter. Je vais vous faire préparer des appartements, vous pourrez vous reposer jusqu'à l'heure du diner. Si vous n'êtes pas trop fatigués, je tiens à vous avoir à ma table.

- Ce sera un honneur Majesté, répondit Belta en se levant pour la suivre.

- Merci Majesté, fit Kiki à son tour en tenant galamment la porte ouverte devant les deux femmes avant de leur emboiter le pas.

Dans la nuit, Belta se leva pour se rendre à la cuisine. Elle y trouva Kiki, sirotant une tasse de thé, l'air songeur à des milliers de kilomètres d'Asgard.

- Tu penses à elle ?

- A qui ? sursauta-t-il en entendant la voix de l'Amazone si proche. Il n'avait même pas perçu sa présence.

- Si j'avais été un ennemi, j'aurais pu te tuer dix fois. Tu penses à elle ?

- Oui, répondit-il penaud et vexé de s'être fait surprendre si facilement.

- Qu'est-ce que tu ressens pour elle ?

- Je crois bien que je suis amoureux mais comme ça ne m'est jamais arrivé, je ne suis pas certain d'être capable de reconnaître ce sentiment.

- Quand tu es loin d'elle, tu as l'impression que ta vie va s'arrêter alors qu'à ces cotés tu te sens revivre. Quand tu imagines l'avenir, tu la vois avec toi. Quand tu penses à elle, ton cœur bat plus vite, tes mains deviennent moites et le désir te tord le ventre. Tu veux la protéger de tous les malheurs et tu donnerais ta vie pour qu'elle soit heureuse. J'ai bien résumé ce que tu ressens ?

Kiki regarda son aîné l'air surpris et amusé à la fois. Mais effectivement, Belta avait parfaitement bien résumé ce qu'il ressentait pour Rytias.

- Elle est intelligente, spirituelle, elle a de l'humour. On a beaucoup de points communs. Pour moi, c'est la plus belle femme du monde et je me dis qu'elle serait la mère idéale pour nos enfants.

- Je confirme, sourit l'Amazone. Tu es bel et bien amoureux et encore plus que je ne le croyais pour penser déjà à avoir des enfants avec elle.

- J'ai peur de ne pas avoir le temps de la revoir tranquillement avant que…

- Vas la rejoindre. Je reste là. Inutile que nous soyons deux ici.

- Shion le saura. Je ne peux abandonner ma mission.

- Je m'occupe de lui si jamais il t'embête. A l'heure qu'il est, il est avec Dohko. Alors il peut bien comprendre que tu veuilles être avec Rytias.

Kiki lui fit un magnifique sourire, posa sa tasse dans l'évier et se volatilisa. Belta resta seule dans la cuisine sombre. Elle sentait que Shion était éveillé et l'informa de ce qu'elle venait de faire. Il l'approuva.

Lorsqu'il arriva chez la jeune femme, au Sanctuaire de Gaïa, Kiki ne savait pas trop comment s'annoncer pour que sa visite soit une surprise. La porte s'ouvrit sur une Amazone en déshabillé vaporeux qui ne laissait rien à l'imagination. Le sang de l'Atlante ne fit qu'un tour. Sans même dire un mot, il la souleva par la taille pour la serrer contre lui. Elle enroula ses longues jambes autour de ses hanches, sentant son désir déjà conséquent. Leurs bouches se trouvèrent pour ne plus se quitter jusqu'à ce qu'ils s'écroulent sur le lit, dans la chambre de Rytias.

Tandis qu'elle s'acharnait à lui ôter ses vêtements, Kiki couvrait son corps de baisers et de caresses incendiaires. Enfin unis, ils laissèrent échapper un soupir de plaisir. Leurs mouvements s'accordèrent immédiatement. Au travers de la fenêtre sans rideau et qui n'avait pas de volet, les étoiles étaient les seules témoins de leur étreinte. D'un puissant coup de rein, Rytias se retrouva sur lui. Il agrippa ses hanches aux courbes parfaites, et se projeta loin en elle, encore et encore. Ses longues boucles blondes avaient des reflets argentés. Elle lui semblait être une apparition irréelle. Elle était, pour Kiki, la plus belle femme du monde et ils s'aimaient.

La jouissance les laissa sans force, pantelants, ruisselants de sueur. Elle se lova dans ses bras et s'endormit. Il remonta la couverture sur leurs corps nus et comblés et céda, lui aussi, à Morphée. Demain serait un autre jour…

* * *

**Guidecca, mercredi 24 novembre 1999…**

Eaque et Xérétys avaient invité à diner Radamanthe, Thétis et Minos. Les trois Spectres et les deux Amazones faisaient visiblement des efforts pour créer une ambiance conviviale mais malgré leurs efforts, par moments, un silence lourd de non-dits s'installait entre eux. Comme tous les autres, ils étaient nerveux, inquiets et ils n'arrivaient pas à se défaire de ses sensations.

- Belta est à Asgard ? demanda Radamanthe.

- Oui avec Kiki. Ils ont été avertir la princesse Hilda et restent là-bas pour téléporter tout le monde si besoin est, lui répondit Minos en reposant son verre de vin.

- La fin de l'année est proche, fit Xérétys en repoussant un petit pois avec sa fourchette.

- Ca peut nous tomber dessus d'une seconde à l'autre, murmura Thétis, et on sait même pas comment ça va se présenter.

- On le saura bien assez tôt, marmonna Radamanthe, fataliste.

- New York, rien qu'ça ! s'exclama Eaque. Si on s'en sort, j'vous explique pas comment les média vont se déchaîner sur notre intervention !

- C'est sûr qui faut pas compter sur les New Yorkais pour s'éloigner quand ça commenc'ra à chauffer, grimaça la Marinas.

Minos se leva de table, un verre de vin à la main. A travers la fenêtre, il voyait la magnifique plaine d'Elysion. Tout semblait si calme, si serein. Tout était si beau et si coloré. Comment imaginer que ça puisse disparaître ? Ses pensées allèrent vers Belta. Amants depuis quelques semaines seulement, le Spectre devait bien s'avouer qu'il tenait beaucoup à l'Amazone. Ce n'était pas encore de l'Amour mais ça en prenait le chemin. Il essayait de résister parce qu'il avait l'impression que leur relation était vouée à l'échec mais, plus il y pensait et plus il s'apercevait qu'il avait du mal à se projeter dans l'avenir sans elle à ses cotés. Oui, d'une certaine façon, il l'aimait. Il était bien avec elle. Belta lui paraissait aussi solide qu'un roc, aussi inébranlable qu'une montagne. Elle n'élevait jamais la voix, chacun de ses gestes étaient mesurés. Jamais elle ne dépensait son énergie inutilement sauf lorsqu'ils faisaient l'Amour. Elle se donnait sans compter et semblait ne rien attendre en retour. Alors lui aussi, il faisait de même et entre eux, les choses allaient bien.

Belta lui avait fait visiter le Sanctuaire de Gaïa et lui, les Enfers mais parce qu'elle avait beaucoup insisté. Ce n'est pas vraiment le genre d'endroit ou l'on fait du tourisme. Elle avait observé, elle l'avait écouté. Elle avait posé quelques questions mais jamais elle n'avait émis la moindre critique. Elle l'acceptait tel qu'il était. Elle ne lui demandait rien qu'il ne puisse lui donner.

Il retourna auprès de ses amis et prit congé d'eux. Une fois dehors, il se téléporta au Sanctuaire de Gaïa et demanda à être reçu par son Seigneur. A sa demande, Hadès l'emmena à Asgard…

* * *

**Sanctuaire Sous-Marin, jeudi 25 novembre 1999…**

Syd ouvrit les yeux et s'étira comme un chat. Sur son épaule nue, il sentait le souffle chaud et régulier de Julian qui dormait toujours. Il se leva en prenant soin de ne pas le réveiller. Il se sentait en pleine forme et d'humeur joyeuse. Il décida de préparer le petit déjeuné. D'ordinaire, il aurait fait appel à une Océanide au service de Poséidon mais ce matin là, il voulait lui porter un plateau au lit.

Ceci fait, il entra dans la chambre et s'installa sur le lit. Il prit la rose rouge qu'il avait apporté et la fit courir sur le dos dénudé de son amant en prenant soin de ne pas le blesser avec les épines. Julian bougea et Syd vit sa peau se couvrir de chair de poule. Un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres avant même qu'il n'ouvre les yeux. Le Guerrier Divin remplaça la rose par ses lèvres, un soupir de bien être lui répondit.

- Petit déjeuné mon cœur, murmura-t-il à l'oreille de la réincarnation du Dieu des Océans.

- Et que me vaut une si adorable attention ? demanda Julian d'une voix encore endormie.

- Rien, je t'aime c'est tout.

Les deux hommes assis face à face, mangèrent de bon appétit, dévorant leurs tartines tout autant qu'ils se dévoraient des yeux. Syd débarrassa le plateau et revint dans la chambre pour tenter de sortir l'héritier Solo du lit. Il trouva celui-ci entièrement nu, appuyé sur un coude, le fixant du regard et se caressant d'une main. Le Guerrier de Zeta sentit une violente vague de désir lui fouetter les reins, un sourire malicieux étira ses lèvres et ses yeux ambre se voilèrent. Julian lui fit signe d'approcher avec l'index de sa main libre. Syd retira son t-shirt et son boxer révélant une érection naissante. Il s'approcha du lit avec une lenteur calculée.

Julian se mit à genoux devant lui et enserra son corps de ses bras. Il avait le visage à hauteur de sa poitrine qu'il parsema de baisers incendiaires, mordillant tendrement les tétons qui se dressèrent effrontément vers lui. Contre sa poitrine, il sentait le désir de Syd de plus en plus impérieux. Il se colla à lui, faisant naître un léger gémissement. Le Guerrier n'était pas très démonstratif. Son plaisir s'exprimait délicatement ce qui rajoutait à l'érotisme de leurs étreintes. Pas de cri, ni de halètement, juste des soupirs, des gémissements, de petits râles dont Julian raffolait. Il aimait la sensualité exacerbée de son homme. Syd était le maître des préliminaires, il savait comme personne faire naître et croître le désir chez Julian jusqu'à l'amener aux frontières de la folie. Mais aujourd'hui, il avait envie de le rendre complètement fou, inverser les rôles.

Julian faisait courir ses mains sur tout le corps de Syd et même si ce dernier était silencieux, il le sentait réagir. Il s'allongea sur le dos, attirant le Guerrier sur lui avant de rouler pour l'avoir à sa merci. Il ondulait, leurs sexes se touchaient doucement, augmentant leur excitation. Syd se laissait faire, il aimait être passif tout autant qu'actif. Son amant léchait la peau tendre et douce de son ventre et de ses flancs alors qu'il laissait ses mains se perdre dans les boucles bleues. Un râle de plaisir sortit de sa gorge lorsqu'il sentit la chaleur humide de la bouche de Julian se refermer sur son membre tendu alors qu'il le préparait en même temps à sa venue. Pendant ce qui lui sembla une éternité, il sentit le plaisir se propager dans son corps, partant de son sexe et de son intimité pour se diffuser tel un parfum capiteux dans la moindre fibre de son être.

Enfin, l'attente insoutenable prit fin. Julian le posséda avec une douceur qui lui fit venir les larmes aux yeux.

- Syd…, souffla son amant à son oreille.

- Quoi ?

- Rien. J'aime juste dire ton nom quand je te fais l'amour. Syd…, Syd…

Il plongeait avec une lenteur insupportable dans ce corps qu'il aimait tant. Le Guerrier Divin avait enroulé ses jambes autour de ses hanches pour le sentir encore plus intimement, plus près, plus profondément en lui. Leurs lèvres se caressaient inlassablement, leurs langues s'affrontaient ou dansaient ensembles. Leurs respirations devinrent courtes et sifflantes, Julian gémissait, Syd laissait échapper de petits râles qui ravissaient l'oreille de son amant.

- Juliaaaan… plus vite…

Obéissant, il accéléra la cadence de ses hanches. L'orgasme les faucha à quelques secondes d'intervalle comme une lame de fond, un raz de marée. Julian cria, Syd gémit, recueillant sur son torse l'homme qu'il aimait plus sa vie. Ils sombrèrent dans la béatitude somnolente qui suivait toujours leurs ébats, savourant ces moments sans bouger, sans parler, pour les faire durer le plus longtemps possible.

- Je suis si heureux avec toi que je me dis que c'est trop beau pour durer toujours, murmura Syd en serrant Julian dans ses bras.

- Pourquoi ? Y a pas de raison de ça s'arrête.

- Cette menace pourrait bien mettre un terme à de nombreuses vies.

- A nous de faire en sorte que ça n'arrive pas.

- On fera tout c'qu'on peut mais j'ai un mauvais pressentiment. On s'en sortira pas tous.

- Il sera bien temps d'y penser quand on y sera. Pour l'instant, j'aimerai que tu penses un peu plus à moi.

Syd sourit et se coula sur le ventre de Julian.

* * *

**Sanctuaire d'Athéna, vendredi 26 novembre 1999, à l'aube…**

Temple de la Balance.

Ca ressemblait au calme avant la tempête. Et quelle tempête ! Shion n'avait réussi à trouver le sommeil. Dans le lit derrière lui, Dohko dormait paisiblement. Il enviait sa capacité à se couper du monde et des évènements pour que son repos soit le plus réparateur possible. C'était une qualité que Shion aurait bien aimé posséder en cet instant. Il étendit sa perception autour de la planète. Il percevait tous les hommes et toutes les femmes pourvus d'un cosmos contrôlé. Dans tous les Sanctuaires de toutes les divinités, il pouvait ressentir les tensions, les craintes. A mesure que la fin de l'année approchait, il avait pu sentir s'intensifier l'appréhension de tous, leur peur de l'inconnu. Pour la première fois, ils allaient affronter un ennemi dont ils ignoraient tout ou presque. Même les Dieux ne savaient rien. Habituellement, l'adversaire était connu. Dans les Guerres Saintes, chaque protagoniste savait qui il allait combattre, mais là…

Il regardait la mer sous les premiers rayons du soleil. C'était absolument magnifique mais décidément trop calme, il n'aimait pas ça. Pourtant, cette aube ressemblait à toutes les autres. Soudain, un brusque afflux de la mémoire ancestrale lui montra la dernière pièce manquante du puzzle. Il ne voulut pas y croire sur le moment, mais c'était pourtant bien là. Il secoua la tête, ferma les yeux pour empêcher ses larmes de couler. Il ne voulait pas y croire. Non c'était impossible ! Il essuya rageusement son visage d'un revers de main avant de se décider à contacter les autres Atlantes. Leur discussion fut âpre, mais après les avoir informé de ce dont il venait de se rappeler, d'autres souvenirs firent irruption dans leur propre mémoire, complétant ainsi ceux de Shion. La boucle était bouclée. Ils savaient ce qui allait se passer. Ils avaient beau tourner le problème dans tous les sens, l'issue était inévitable. Une personne de grande valeur allait mourir…

Et Shion savait laquelle…

A suivre…

* * *

J'espère que ça vous a plu. 


	34. Chapter 34

**Disclaimer :** Tout l'univers de Saint Seiya que vous reconnaîtrez aisément appartient à Masami Kuramada. Les autres personnages sont à moi et ceux de la mythologie à tout le monde. Je n'ai pas d'informations précises concernant certains personnages de Saint Seiya, j'ai donc mis ce que m'arrangeait.

**Genre :** Romance/aventure avec de l'humour, enfin j'espère, de l'amour aussi Yaoi, bi, het, groupe. Un peu OOC. Les couples sont classiques.

**Rating :** M.

**Spoiler :** Jour J…

* * *

**Chapitre ****34**

**Sanctuaire d'Athéna, vendredi 26 novembre 1999, ****en milieu de matinée****…**

Kayla avait enfin terminé de répartir les Amazones de Bronze et d'Argent dans les différents Sanctuaires unis par le pacte occulte des quatre Divinités. Orlyna avait téléporté chaque groupe et maintenant les deux jeunes femmes, installées dans le bureau du Commandant Suprême au mess des officiers, attendaient en silence que le temps passe. Pourquoi avait-on l'impression de voir les secondes s'écouler avec une lenteur désespérante lorsque l'on s'impatientait que quelque chose se passe ? Le temps s'écoulait pourtant toujours à la même allure, avec une constance immuable.

- Tu sais où est Kanon ?

- Au Sanctuaire d'Athéna. Il est de garde avec Aïolia, Fabio et Camus.

- Moi ça fait trois jours que j'ai pas vu Mû. Ca commence à faire long…

- A qui tu le dis… Je suis passée voir les enfants. J'espérais qu'ils me feraient un peu oublier toute cette agitation. Je croyais que j'avais passé au moins deux heures avec eux, ça faisait que trois quart d'heure. T'as de nouvelles de ta sœur ?

- Elle m'a contacté tout à l'heure. A New York, tout est calme pour l'instant.

- Tu es sûre que vous pourrez détecter la faille ?

- Ca fait mille fois que tu me poses la question Kayla ! Oui, on pourra !

Les deux Amazones retombèrent dans un silence lourd de tensions et d'inquiétudes. Le Chef de la Garde Royale songeait que l'unique Sanctuaire à être à l'abri de ce fléau était celui de Gaïa. Même s'il était accessible, il était malgré tout le seul à être dans une dimension parallèle. Rien ne pouvait lui assurer d'être définitivement hors de portée de cette menace, mais il était en tout cas le moins exposé. Ce serait peut-être, le dernier endroit où ils pourraient tous se replier avant de lancer un dernier assaut s'ils étaient en position de faiblesse. Non ! Elle ne devait pas penser ainsi ! Ils allaient vaincre ! Ils devaient vaincre ! Ils n'avaient pas le choix, il n'y avait aucune autre alternative, aucune autre option ! La victoire était la seule issue. Athéna la tenait dans sa main droite. Niké, la déesse de la Victoire. Jusqu'à présent, elle ne lui avait jamais fait défaut, mais son pouvoir s'exercerait-il sur ses créatures immondes ?

Il y avait tellement d'inconnues dans cette équation qu'elle paraissait insoluble. Pourtant Kayla connaissait le résultat. La victoire justement, mais elle ignorait comment y parvenir et ce qu'il faudrait faire pour cela. Elle espérait juste que le calcul ne serait pas qu'une addition de décès de leur coté. Elle prit, avec un sourire à l'adresse d'Orlyna, la tasse de café que celle-ci lui tendit avec un pain au chocolat. Elle n'avait pas vraiment faim mais elle mangea pour accumuler des forces. Son regard tomba sur un morceau de rue qu'elle apercevait de la fenêtre de son bureau. Toutes les Amazones appartenant ou ayant appartenues à l'armée portaient leurs armures. La rue étincelait d'éclats vifs sous les rayons du soleil.

* * *

**L'O****lympe, dans le même temps…**

La grande salle du Conseil Divin était calme malgré que tous les Dieux soient présents. Pour une fois, Héra et Zeus ne se disputaient pas, ni Athéna et Arès. Héphaïstos discutait avec Poséidon, Aphrodite gardait une œil sur le Dieu de la Guerre tout en écoutant Artémis, Déméter et Hestia.

Hadès, assit sur son trône, avait le regard lointain. Il songeait à Lysia. Il l'avait quitté le matin même. Elle l'avait regardé avec une expression farouche, presque effrayante dans les yeux. Il avait compris à cet instant qu'il n'avait plus sa maîtresse devant lui mais une Amazone, la Reine des Amazones, celle qui ferait son devoir jusqu'au bout pour défendre sa Déesse, son peuple, son Sanctuaire et celui d'Athéna. Il avait la Guerrière Sacrée de Gaïa sous les yeux et un sentiment de perte serra son cœur. Cet affrontement n'allait-il pas lui enlever cette femme qu'il aimait plus que tout ? Pas qu'elle y perdrait la vie, mais retrouverait-il SA Lysia ?

Il sentit une fluctuation dans la puissance que dégageait le Cristal de Vie. Une chape de silence était tombée sur la salle et tous les Dieux avaient les yeux fixés sur la sphère. Rien de plus alarmant ne se produisit et ils reprirent leurs conversations.

* * *

**Sanctuaire d'Athéna, ****peu après ****midi…**

Saga venait de terminer sa garde et rejoignait le douzième Temple. Malgré l'intervention d'Apollon, Mikael était toujours en proie à ses pressentiments. Lorsque le Gémeaux entra dans le salon, il trouva le Poisson recroquevillé dans un coin, tremblant comme une feuille.

- Mikael ! s'écria-t-il en se précipitant à ses cotés.

- C'est… c'est imminent Saga…, bredouilla son compagnon, les yeux fous, remplis d'une résignation malsaine.

- Calme-toi ! Je suis là !

- Ca sert à rien… y en a plus pour longtemps… bientôt, j'irais mieux…

Saga savait bien de quoi il parlait. Une fois que les choses commenceraient, Mikael reprendrait ses esprits et serait enfin libéré de ses pressentiments dont il n'arrivait plus à faire abstraction. Son sixième sens plus développé encore que chez les autres Chevaliers lui pourrissait la vie depuis toujours. Mais bientôt, il cesserait de le torturer jusqu'à la folie.

Le Gémeaux l'aida à se lever pour l'asseoir sur le divan. Il lui porta de l'eau et se débarrassa de son armure avant de s'agenouiller devant lui, inquiet. Il se demandait si le Poissons réussirait vraiment à gérer son état psychologique le moment venu.

- T'inquiète pas, mon cœur ! le rassura celui-ci comme s'il avait suivit le cheminement des pensées de Saga. Vous pouvez compter sur moi. Ca va aller. Une fois dans le feu de l'action, tout ira bien. Tout rentrera dans l'ordre.

- T'en es sûr ?

- Oui. De toute manière, on a pas vraiment le choix. J'ai pas le choix. Sinon, autant que j'me suicide tout d'suite, comme ça y aura plus d'problème !

- Arrête ! Ne dis pas ça !

- C'est une façon de parler. Je t'aime trop pour me suicider.

- Je déteste quand tu dis des trucs pareils ! Moi aussi je t'aime et on va s'en sortir. On va tous s'en sortir.

- Arrête de te voiler la face, Saga ! rétorqua le Poisson sèchement. Tu sais très bien qu'on s'en sortira pas tous ! Et ne me dis pas le contraire !

Ils se regardèrent un long moment, sachant parfaitement que Mikael avait raison. Il y aurait des pertes. Et même s'ils ne voulaient pas y penser, ils ne pouvaient s'en empêcher. Tout ce qu'ils pouvaient faire, c'était prier tous les Dieux qu'ils connaissaient et même ceux qu'ils ne connaissaient pas, pour que le nombre de morts soit le moins élevé possible. Saga embrassa violemment Mikael qui répondit de la même façon. Des bruits de tissus déchirés se firent entendre alors qu'ils se déshabillaient mutuellement. Leur précipitation à assouvir le désir qui avait pris brutalement possession de leur corps avait transformé leurs vêtements en lambeaux. Ils firent l'amour de la même façon et l'orgasme les foudroya avec une intensité inouïe. Le Gémeaux s'écroula dans les bras du Poissons. Ils somnolèrent ainsi un long moment.

- J'aimerais te poser une question, commença Mikael en refaisant surface.

- Je t'écoute, grommela Saga encore dans les brumes de sa somnolence.

- Est-ce qu'Arès a tenté de… posséder ton esprit depuis qu'il a été libéré ?

- Oui !

La réponse fusa. Nette et claire. Mikael se redressa sur un coude et regarda Saga qui tourna la tête vers lui et plongea son regard dans le sien.

- Ne t'inquiète pas ! reprit-il en voyant la terreur dans les yeux du Poissons. Une même attaque ne marche pas deux fois sur un Chevalier, sourit-il.

- Tu lui as résisté ?

- Je lui ai même fait très mal. Je sais comment il a fait la première fois, il ne m'aura plus. Plutôt mourir !

- Ne dis pas ça ! Et puis, on est là, je suis là !

- Il y a douze ans, j'étais diminué. Même si mon signe fragilise mon mental parce que je suis le porteur de l'armure, les évènements de l'époque, la réincarnation d'Athéna, la mort d'Aïoros, l'emprisonnement de Kanon m'ont laissé complètement à la merci d'Arès. Il a fini par me dominer complètement. Aujourd'hui, Athéna est vivante, Aïoros est vivant, mon frère est vivant. Tu es vivant, on est tous vivants. Tout ceux que j'aime sont là, à mes cotés avec moi. Je suis plus fort que je ne l'ai jamais été !

Mikael l'embrassa passionnément, se cala dans le creux de son cou et ils finirent par s'endormir.

Camus et Milo furent balayés par le même désir, mais leur étreinte fut plus tendre. Le Verseau se lova contre la poitrine du Scorpion qui le serra dans ses bras. Il aurait voulu rester ainsi pour l'éternité mais avant cela, avant de pouvoir profiter pleinement de sa vie avec Camus, il allait devoir éradiquer un danger qui menaçait leur existence. Chacun de leur coté, alangui par la somnolence du plaisir, ils avaient les mêmes pensées. Une fois tout danger écarté, ils pourraient enfin vivre heureux. Si Milo repoussa facilement l'idée qu'il y aurait des morts, pour Camus, elle fut plus persistante.

Dans la plupart des Sanctuaires, les couples se livrèrent aux mêmes ébats. En tout cas pour tous ceux qui le purent. Etait-ce la crainte de ne plus pouvoir le faire ? Inconsciemment songeaient-ils qu'ils pourraient perdre cette guerre et tous disparaître ? Possible. Leur instinct en avait décidé ainsi ou bien étaient-ils plus effrayés qu'ils ne voulaient le laisser paraître ? Et cet élan qui poussait les couples à s'unir charnellement, peut-être pour la dernière fois, n'était-il pas symptomatique de leur état d'esprit ? Etaient-ils réellement convaincus de leur victoire ?

Qu'avait donc dit Physia lorsque Shion lui avait parlé de sa conversation avec Kamryl ? _"C'est l'inconnu qui rend le danger si fascinant et qui nous exhorte à nous dépasser pour l'anéantir !"_Cet inconnu faisait peur aussi. Tous les guerriers, si puissants soient-ils, allaient pour la première fois affronter un ennemi dont ils ne savaient rien. Leurs doutes, leurs craintes, leurs peurs étaient légitimes. Les Dieux eux-mêmes étaient menacés malgré leur immortalité.

Mais le pire, ce qui les exaspérait au plus haut point, ce qui faisait ressortir les pires cotés de leur caractère, ce qui menaçait de les faire sombrer dans la folie furieuse à tout instant, c'était cette attente. Quand les choses allaient-elles enfin se déclencher ? Par pitié, tout de suite ! semblaient-ils tous hurler mentalement. Qu'on en finisse une bonne fois pour toute !

* * *

**Vendredi 26 novembre 1999, ****New York, vers 09h00 du matin, 16h00 à Athènes…**

Liam Murray gara sa voiture sur le parking de la caserne de pompiers où il travaillait. Il salua ses collègues et gagna son vestiaire pour enfiler sa tenue de travail. Manhattan n'était pas un quartier de tout repos. Entre les alertes à la bombe, les suicides de golden boys ruinés, les tentatives de suicides, les agressions, les incendies dans les vieux immeubles et les accidents de la route, ce jeune pompier de trente-deux ans avait déjà une carrière impressionnante derrière lui. Depuis douze ans qu'il avait intégré le corps des pompiers de New York, il ne comptait plus, comme certains de ses collègues, le nombre de personnes qu'il avait sauvé au péril de sa vie. Blessé plusieurs fois, intoxiqué par des fumées, il était toujours là. Il ne savait rien faire d'autre et il le faisait bien.

Et aujourd'hui encore, des hommes, des femmes et des enfants allaient lui devoir leur vie. Il le savait, et si ça faisait parti de la routine du métier, il était toujours ému et émerveillé d'être pour quelque chose dans le fait qu'une personne continue de vivre. Il plaçait la vie humaine au dessus de tout. Son père et son grand-père avaient été pompiers avant lui. Le second était mort dans son lit à l'âge de quatre-vingt-neuf ans, le premier écrasé par une poutrelle déformé par la chaleur des flammes d'un incendie, six ans plus tôt. Et lui perpétuait la tradition familiale au grand dam de sa mère qui tremblait chaque jour de ne pas voir le dernier des Murray rentrer sain et sauf. De plus, il n'était pas marié, ni même fiancé. Il n'avait même pas de petite amie et la pauvre femme désespérait d'avoir un jour des petits enfants pour assurer la relève.

Il eut une pensée pour son oncle Sean Connelly, marié à la sœur de son défunt père, sergent dans la police et son fils, son cousin Keenan qui lui était lieutenant. Chez les Murray et les Connelly, sauver des vies, les protéger, être au service des autres était inscrit dans leurs gênes. Et aujourd'hui, ils allaient devoir faire appel à tout leur courage, leur expérience, leur professionnalisme, leur savoir, pour faire honneur à leur vocation et à la sacro-sainte tradition familiale. Et même s'ils étaient prêts à mettre leur vie en péril pour leur prochain, aujourd'hui serait un jour où pour la première fois, ils allaient douter de s'en sortir vivant. Rien dans toute leur carrière ne les avait préparés à ce qu'ils allaient affronter dans les heures qui allaient suivre.

Ce ne fut d'abord qu'un léger tremblement du sol, un peu comme l'onde de choc d'une explosion lointaine. Sur les tables des bars, les verres sursautèrent. Dehors, les panneaux d'affichage, les enseignes de magasins, les échafaudages tanguèrent un peu. Un courant d'air inhabituel parcourut les rues et les avenues du quartier de Wall Street avant de s'étendre à toute l'île de Manhattan. C'était un air tiède et tourbillonnant qui ressemblait à un alizé des tropiques. Il portait avec lui les odeurs du port, pas très agréables.

Les New Yorkais qui entamaient leur dernier jour de travail de la semaine se pressaient dans les rues. D'avion on aurait cru une fourmilière dans laquelle on aurait balancé un grand coup de pied. Dans les grandes artères et les moins grandes, les Yellow Cab, les célèbres taxis jaunes, faisaient le plein de clients pressés et stressés. Des hommes et des femmes, habillés chics, une mallette dans une main, le Wall Street Journal dans l'autre et pratiquant comme des pros l'art de siffler avec leurs doigts. Mursia marchait sur le trottoir, dans le sens du courant de cette marée humaine. Les sirènes de police ou d'ambulance résonnaient entre les gratte-ciels, se mêlant aux klaxons des voitures et aux invectives des conducteurs envers les livreurs en vélos qui zigzaguaient dangereusement entre les véhicules.

La jeune Atlante avait un blouson avec une capuche qui cachait son visage et surtout ses points de vie. Elle était en communication télépathique avec les autres Amazones qui l'avaient accompagné et leur fit part de ce vent étrange qui contribuait à faire nettement remonter la température dans la ville. A cette époque de l'année, les températures oscillaient entre huit et dix degrés Celsius à cette heure ci. Là, elles dépassaient allègrement les quinze alors que les prévisions météo avaient annoncé un brutalement rafraîchissement pouvant aller jusqu'à des gelées nocturnes. Mursia sentit un étrange picotement au niveau de son estomac. Elle s'arrêta, leva la tête et huma l'air. Elle sentit un léger changement d'odeur. Une odeur qu'elle avait déjà rencontrée.

* * *

**Sanctuaire de Gaïa, à peu près au même moment…**

Orlyna perçut le même picotement et regarda Mû qui l'avait enfin rejointe après trois jours de séparation et qui venait d'endormir leur fille au gynécée. Le Chevalier sentit un changement dans le cosmos de la jeune femme et s'approcha d'elle. Il savait à quoi elle pensait. Le Sanctuaire de Gaïa serait-il suffisamment sûr pour protéger les enfants ? Tous les enfants ? Leur dimension ne finirait-elle pas par être trouvée par ces créatures ? Non ! Il fallait qu'ils soient vainqueurs. Des enfants ne les arrêteraient pas…

* * *

**Sanctuaire d'Athéna, dans le même temps…**

Il était environ quatre heures de l'après-midi au Domaine Sacré. Au troisième Temple, les jumeaux jouaient au poker avec Camus, Milo et Mikael. Saga leva les yeux en même temps que son frère et leurs regards se croisèrent. Ce picotement dans l'estomac, ils ne le connaissaient que trop bien.

- Contact Shion ! marmonna l'aîné d'une façon que seul Kanon comprit.

- On monte tous au treizième Temple, fit ce dernier après quelques secondes sur un ton qui ne souffrait aucune question.

Sur le parvis du Treizième Temple, les Amazones de la Garde Royale du Sanctuaire de Gaïa venaient d'apparaître en armure. Les Chevaliers appelèrent également les leurs. Shion, revêtu de son Surplis, se matérialisa avec Kamryl. Athéna lui confirma que tous les autres Sanctuaires étaient prêts à gagner New York.

- On est sûr que Mursia ne peut pas se tromper ?

- C'est une sensation à nulle autre pareille, expliqua Saga. Si elle dit que c'est ça, alors c'est ça ! Et nous aussi on le ressent !

- Belta est avertie, elle est prête à emmener Hilda et tous les Guerriers Divin, poursuivit Athéna, vêtue de sa kamui, suivit par les cinq Chevaliers Divins ainsi que les Bronze et les Argent au grand complet.

- On risque de s'faire remarquer avec nos armures, observa justement Angelo.

- C'est pour ça qu'on va les ôter, fit le Grand Pope. Mursia a repéré un entrepôt abandonné assez grand pour nous abriter tous. Une fois sur place, on avisera.

- Il ne nous reste que peut de temps, dit Athéna qui craignait l'ouverture de la faille sans qu'ils soient déjà près à la contenir. Les autres Dieux connaissent-ils cet entrepôt ?

- Ils ont leurs propres lieux de rendez-vous, précisa Shion. L'essentiel c'est qu'on soit tous sur place le moment venu. Qu'elle heure il est là-bas ?

- Neuf heures dix du matin, l'informa Naralys qui tenait la main de son Cancer.

Shion contacta tous les autres Dieux et Déesses. Ils étaient prêts.

* * *

**New York, vendredi 26 novembre 1999, 09h20…**

Dans la caserne, tous les hommes ressentirent la vibration. New York n'étant pas sur une ligne de failles actives, c'était complètement nouveau comme sensation pour les habitants de l'immense métropole. Quelques secondes après le début du phénomène, l'alarme d'intervention se déclencha. Aussitôt, les pompiers gagnèrent leurs véhicules, terminant de s'équiper en cours de route. Pas très loin de la caserne, plusieurs panneaux publicitaires s'étaient effondré sur des passants et des voitures. La police avant rapidement installé un cordon de sécurité pour bloquer l'accès au site d'intervention. La vibration était toujours là mais ne semblait pas s'intensifier. Et cela faisait maintenant plusieurs minutes que ça durait. Liam n'avait jamais entendu dire qu'un tremblement de terre pouvait se produire pendant si longtemps. Voilà qui était curieux. Et ce vent chaud, d'où provenait-il ? Mais que ce passait-il en ville ?

Tous les Dieux étaient maintenant à New York, répartis dans différents lieux de la ville. L'entrepôt que Mursia avait repéré, accueillait Athéna, tous ses Chevaliers, une cinquantaine d'Amazones ainsi que les Marinas accompagné de Poséidon, Aphrodite et ses Chevaliers, Arès et ses Berserkers, Hilda et ses Guerriers Divins. Il était situé dans l'Upper West Side, près des quais. Hadès et ses Spectres était du coté de la Cinquième Avenue qui longeait Central Park et descendait jusqu'à Washington Square. Zeus et Héphaïstos avaient choisi l'East Side et tous les autres étaient éparpillés autour de l'ile de Manhattan.

Les quatre jumeaux étaient nerveux. Ils ressentaient intensément l'activité de la faille qui ne tarderait plus à s'ouvrir. D'un commun accord, ils commencèrent à gagner une zone désignée par les Gémeaux, pas très loin des Twin Towers. Discrètement, par petits groupes de huit ou dix, ils se déplacèrent dans les rues de Manhattan. Malheureusement le nombre de passant était trop élevé pour qu'ils puissent se déplacer plus "rapidement". Ils allaient déjà suffisamment attirer l'attention sans en rajouter et traîner derrière eux une foule de curieux. Et Fenrir, accompagné de Jing, son loup ressuscité par Artémis elle-même, s'attirait déjà des regards étranges. Malgré tout, ils décidèrent de courir en petites foulées pour rejoindre plus vite le site.

Ils convergeaient tous vers le même lieu. Brusquement, les quatre jumeaux accélèrent sensiblement l'allure. Les gens les regardaient passer, surpris de voir ces jeunes gens à peine vêtus d'un pantalon fin et d'une légère tunique alors qu'on était fin novembre. Mais à New York, il ne fallait s'étonner de rien. Ils passèrent à proximité de la rue où Liam Murray se débattait avec ses collègues pour dégager une femme enceinte coincé dans sa voiture sous un panneau publicitaire électronique. L'accident et la peur avait provoqué le déclenchement du travail de la future maman presque à terme et les pompiers savaient que le temps leur était compté pour la sortir de là.

En passant Athéna prit la pleine mesure de l'urgence de la situation et il ne serait pas dit qu'elle ne ferait rien pour aider cette femme. Elle ordonna au Taureau, à la Balance et au Capricorne d'aller leur donner un coup de main sans trop dévoiler de leurs pouvoirs. D'un mouvement trop rapide pour être décelé, Shura coupa le panneau en deux avec Excalibur. Fabio souleva la partie qui bloquait la voiture et Dohko se glissa dedans en déboitant la porte. Liam le rejoignit et à eux deux, ils sortirent la victime. Rapidement installée sur une civière, elle fut emmenée à bord d'une ambulance à l'hôpital le plus proche. D'un geste de la main, ils saluèrent les sauveteurs encore interloqués par cette intervention providentielle. Puis avec un sourire reflétant leur satisfaction d'avoir sauver peut-être deux vies, les trois Chevaliers repartir en courant, rejoindre leurs compagnons.

Pendant ce temps, Hadès et ses Spectres couraient eux aussi dans la même direction. Ils étaient presque arrivés à Washington Square lorsque Minos entendit des cris et des bruits de lutte. Il fit signe à Valentine de le suivre. Dans une ruelle, deux petites frappes étaient en train de tabasser un jeune homme, genre golden boy. Les deux Spectre se regardèrent avec un sourire mauvais aux lèvres. Ils s'avancèrent lorsque l'un des deux voyous les vit.

- Barrez-vous ! Y a rien à voir !

- Tu crois ? rétorqua Minos.

- Si vous croyez qu'on va vous laisser notre butin, alors faudra nous l'arracher ! fit le second.

- Et si je t'arrachais plutôt les tripes et que j'te les donne à bouffer ? gronda Valentine avec une lueur meurtrière dans les yeux avançant vers la crapule.

Au sol, le malheureux jeune homme se recroquevilla tant bien que mal contre le mur sale de l'immeuble se disant que deux ce n'était pas suffisant, il fallait que deux autres gars s'amènent. Mais il ne poussa pas plus loin ses réflexions. Un violent éclair de lumière mauve envoya l'un de ses agresseurs contre le mur. Il retomba inerte. Vivant mais dans les vapes. Le second prit ses jambes à son cou sans demander son reste. Valentine s'approcha du golden boy et lui tendit la main pour l'aider à se relever. Sans même savoir ce qu'il faisait, le jeune homme agrippa cette main salvatrice et regarda son sauveur avec un air de terreur et d'admiration sur le visage.

- C'est terminé, lui dit doucement le Spectre. Ne traînez plus dans ces petites ruelles. Restez sur les grandes artères.

- Ou… oui monsieur, bégaya le jeune homme. Mer… merci !

Minos retint un éclat de rire. Monsieur ? Voilà bien longtemps qu'on ne les avait pas appelés ainsi. Ils raccompagnèrent le gars dans une rue beaucoup plus fréquentée et le laissèrent en lui faisant un petit signe de la main en guise d'au revoir. Ils repartirent rejoindre les autres Spectres. Arrivé à la hauteur de leur Seigneur et Maître, celui-ci les regarda avec un sourire qu'ils lui rendirent.

Contacté par Shion, tous les groupes augmentèrent leur allure calquant leur vitesse sur celles des Gémeaux.

- Tu sais, commença son collègue, j'ai toujours pas compris comment ce panneau c'est coupé en deux !

- Moi non, répondit Liam en ôtant sa veste. Mais l'intervention de ses types nous a bien aidé. On a des nouvelles de la femme ?

- Non, mais j'peux appeler l'hosto si tu veux.

- Ouais, j'aimerai bien.

- J'ai l'impression qu'aujourd'hui, on va avoir du pain sur la planche, poursuivit son ami en composant le numéro de l'hôpital.

Liam regarda dehors. Il voyait les feuilles mortes et les papiers sales s'envoler très haut poussés par ce vent étrange et chaud. Et ce tremblement qui n'arrêtait pas. Toute la ville était secouée. Mais qu'est-ce que c'était ?

- Elle a pas encore accouché mais ça va pas tarder et les choses se présentent bien, l'informa son collègue. Son mari est à ses cotés.

- Tant mieux ! Au moins elle sera pas seule !

- Il est à peine dix heures et on est déjà à la quatrième sortie en une heure dix. Ca va être chaud aujourd'hui, c'est moi qui te l'dis !

Liam ne l'écoutait plus. Il repensait à cet homme, ce chinois qui avait arraché la portière à mains nues sans efforts apparent. Il était bien placé pour savoir que la peur peut faire faire des choses incroyables, mais ce type ne semblait pas du tout effrayé. Au contraire, il paraissait parfaitement calme et serein. De plus la portière était bloquée par le toit enfoncé. Eux-mêmes auraient dû utiliser des coussins hydrauliques pour la débloquer et ensuite la découper à la scie. Comment l'avait-il arraché ? Mais le pompier ignorait encore qu'il allait voir des choses encore plus inconcevables…

* * *

Ils couraient toujours. Saga jetait, de temps à autres, un coup d'œil à son frère. Kanon avait une foulée puissante et régulière. Il avait toujours était meilleur que lui en endurance. Les jumelles étaient justes derrière, il entendait leur souffle régulier et calme, parfaitement contrôlé. Ils tournaient dans les rues, tantôt à droite, tantôt à gauche en fonction de ce qu'ils percevaient. Ils arrivèrent bientôt sur Broadway et laissèrent derrière eux Union Square. Malgré leur allure soutenue, Broadway était interminable. La téléportation aurait été bien mieux mais disparaître et réapparaître devant des centaines de passants n'était pas très indiqué. Le spectacle serait assez impressionnant le moment venu. Shion songea à la vitesse avec laquelle les médias seraient informés du phénomène et le nombre de camions de télévision sur les lieux allaient frôler des records.

Entre deux buildings, ils virent se profiler la silhouette des Tours Jumelles du World Trade Center. Rien, à cet instant, ne laissait présager de leur tragique destinée. Elles étaient majestueuses et dominaient de leur écrasante présence le quartier des affaires de Manhattan. Si pendant des décennies l'Empire State Building avait été le symbole du gigantisme architectural de la ville, les Tours lui avaient ravi sa place.

Il faisait beau. Le soleil de cette fin d'automne brillait et semblait être le responsable de cette brusque remontée des températures. Les stations météos n'arrivaient pas à expliquer la provenance de ce vent, et les séismologues n'avaient aucune explication ni hypothèse concernant cette vibration permanente qui durait maintenant depuis presque deux heures. La seule chose dont ils étaient certains, c'est que ce n'était pas un tremblement de terre. C'était un phénomène nouveau qu'ils n'avaient jamais rencontré.

Ne sachant pas de quoi il retournait, le maire demanda au chef de la police de mettre ses hommes en alerte, d'augmenter les patrouilles et de rester en contact permanent avec les équipes de secouristes et les hôpitaux. Il garda en réserve son droit de faire appel à la Garde Nationale si les choses venaient à dégénérer. Il appela le Gouverneur de l'état qui lui demanda le tenir informé régulièrement de l'évolution de la situation. Cette affaire commençait à prendre des proportions qui déplaisaient au Grand Pope, en constant espionnage mental des têtes pensantes de la métropole. Il priait pour que tout cela se termine vite, à leur avantage, pour qu'ils puissent tous retourner à leur anonymat.

Ils se retrouvèrent tous à chaque bout de Wall Street. La bourse venait d'ouvrir et des fortunes se faisaient et se défaisaient en quelques minutes aux quatre coins du monde. Les immenses panneaux électroniques affichaient en temps réel les indices Dow Jones et Nasdaq, les valeurs des monnaies et des actions. Les traders se hâtaient dans ce temple de la finance internationale, certains que ce jour serait celui où ils décrocheraient le bon tuyau pour en faire profiter leurs clients et prendre au passage une commission des plus confortables. Les sirènes de police et d'ambulances semblaient ne plus arrêter de hurler et de résonner entre les murs des gratte-ciels.

Les deux groupes se remirent au pas et arpentèrent la rue sur chaque trottoir. Les quatre jumeaux se demandaient s'ils allaient résister à l'étourdissement, au malaise qu'ils sentaient monter en eux, signe de l'imminence de l'ouverture de la faille. Jamais ils n'avaient éprouvé une sensation aussi désagréable. Orlyna en avait des nausées et Saga avait une respiration précipitée. Kanon avait l'impression d'avoir un concert des Tambours du Bronx dans la tête, quant à Mursia elle avait le cœur au bord des lèvres. Tous les quatre avait une couleur qui oscillait entre le gris cadavre et le vert fientes d'oiseaux. De plus, ils commençaient à se faire remarquer, vraiment. Au milieu de cette foule d'hommes et de femmes habillés en costumes ou en tailleurs, leur tenue pour le moins décontractée ne les cachait pas. A chaque fois qu'une voiture de police passait à coté d'eux, ils craignaient qu'elle ne s'arrête et que les officiers ne les interpellent pour leurs poser des questions dérangeantes. Les Atlantes auraient vite fait de brider la curiosité de ses messieurs mais Shion préférait éviter ce genre d'intervention s'il le pouvait.

Ils étaient environ six cent sur Wall Street à arpenter les trottoirs dans l'attente d'un évènement qu'ils redoutaient autant qu'ils avaient hâte d'y être confronté pour en finir enfin.

_- Lorsque la brèche s'ouvrira, _fit la voix de Shion dans toutes les têtes, _je veux que tous les Bélier de Bronze et d'Argent forment des "Cristal Wall" entre nous et la population !_

Aussitôt, les Amazones se positionnèrent de façon à entourer le groupe pour être prêtes le moment venu. Seuls Djénia, Mû, Kiki et Shion n'étaient pas concerné par cet ordre. Eux allaient livrer bataille. Le Grand Pope avait tout fait pour que le jeune homme reste au Sanctuaire d'Athéna. Il n'avait pas d'armure et ne pouvait prétendre résister bien longtemps à ces créatures. Mais alors qu'ils arrivaient tous dans l'entrepôt, Kiki se matérialisa à leur cotés quelque secondes plus tard, lançant un regard de défi à Shion. Celui-ci sourit et ne put se résoudre à le renvoyer. Kiki était presque aussi puissant que lui et il comprit que seule la force ferait changer le jeune homme d'avis. Il ne se sentit pas le courage de se passer d'un combattant aussi émérite que Kiki. Si Mû n'était pas revenu, nul doute qu'il aurait endossé l'armure d'Or du Bélier et qu'il y aurait fait honneur. Il n'avait peut-être pas d'armure mais il avait reçu la même formation que Shion, Djénia et Mû. Un quatrième Bélier ne serait pas de trop.

Kanon porta les mains à ses tempes, foudroyé par une douleur fulgurante. Saga n'arrivait presque plus à respirer. Mursia vomit et Orlyna tomba sur le sol, étourdie mais consciente. Aussitôt, leurs compagnons les entourèrent pour ne pas se faire trop remarquer et les soutinrent tant bien que mal.

Soudain les quatre Gémeaux se redressèrent comme un seul homme, l'esprit apaisé, clair et déterminé. Mikael sentit ses peurs le quitter.

- Nous y sommes, murmura Kanon en regardant vers le carrefour entre Broadway et Wall Street.

- Elle va s'ouvrir là-bas, confirma Orlyna.

Sur un ordre mental de Belta, tous convergèrent vers le croisement, se dépêchant autant qu'ils le pouvaient.

- Elle ne sera pas comme les autres, fit Saga. Elle n'aspirera pas ses victimes.

- Les créatures vont envahir notre monde pour le transformer comme le leur, termina Mursia en accélérant le pas.

- Il faut donc qu'on les empêche d'entrer ici ! fit Arès derrière eux.

- Et le passage doit être définitivement refermé, gronda Athéna, pour que cette menace n'en soit plus une.

- C'est là que le Cristal de vie entre en jeu, poursuivit Zeus.

- Le problème, c'est qu'on sait toujours pas comment s'en servir, jeta cyniquement Arès.

- Le moment venu, nous saurons, dit Belta avec conviction et détermination.

Ses filles la regardèrent et lui sourirent, fières de cette mère si courageuse qui allait se battre à leur coté pour la première fois. Kayla regarda aussi sa sœur. Dans leurs yeux passa la même pensée. Physia, leur mère qui les attendait au Sanctuaire de Gaïa, protégeant les enfants. La fille de la Reine était là aussi, elle sentit le cosmos de sa mère et de sa tante caresser le sien avec amour et tendresse.

Arrivés au carrefour, la vibration sembla s'intensifier et le vent devint encore plus chaud. Les passants regardaient autour d'eux, curieux, apeurés et ils ne semblaient pas vouloir s'attarder dans le coin. Du moins pour l'instant. Soudain l'air sembla se tordre, onduler comme un mirage dans le désert. La distorsion se formait. Un cercle d'environ vingt mètres de diamètre. Un cercle d'où allait sortir l'horreur la plus innommable, la terreur et la mort la plus douloureuse.

A quelques dizaines de mètres, une bouche d'incendie explosa laissant s'échapper un geyser d'eau glacée sous pression. Quelques minutes plus tard, un camion de pompier s'arrêtait à coté et les hommes entreprirent de stopper la fuite. Dohko reconnut celui qu'il avait aidé à sortir la femme enceinte de la voiture écrasée par le panneau publicitaire. Il avertit Fabio et Shura pour qu'ils se fassent discrets. Ce n'était pas le moment que le pompier se pose des questions quant à leur présence ici, encore à coté d'une intervention de son équipe.

Pourtant le pompier ne manqua pas de repérer cet étrange groupe de personnes trop légèrement vêtus. Malgré ses efforts pour ne pas être vu, Liam fut certain de reconnaître le colosse qui avait soulevé le panneau publicitaire. Mais qui était donc ces gens et que faisaient-ils à coté de ce…

- Liam ! C'est quoi ça ! cria son collègue en désignant la distorsion.

Le jeune irlandais se tourna vers les Chevaliers et remarqua qu'ils regardaient tous l'étrange phénomène. Ils semblaient attendre quelque chose. On aurait dit qu'ils savaient de quoi il s'agissait et que ça ne les effrayaient pas du tout. Il les vit se positionner autour de ce cercle dont la surface commençait à ressembler à du mercure parcourut de fluctuation telles des vagues argentées. Ils encerclaient l'anomalie et Liam réalisa qu'ils étaient bien plus nombreux qu'il ne l'avait cru au premier abord. Il constata que ces gens avaient crée un espace vide devant ce disque d'argent et qu'ils reculaient comme pour l'agrandir encore. Ils avaient maîtrisé la bouche d'incendie et le pompier prit quelques secondes pour observer ces hommes et ces femmes pour le moins curieux.

A New York, il ne fallait s'étonner de rien. Tous les jours des gens avec de nouvelles tenues vestimentaires, haranguant les foules sur la fin du monde, des adeptes de différents cultes scandant des mantras pendant des heures et autres fervents défenseurs de la liberté d'expression arpentaient les rues de la ville. Pour la plus part, ils n'étaient pas dangereux. Mais ceux là étaient différents. Il le sentait, son instinct lui disait clairement que ces personnes n'avaient rien à voir avec les illuminés de toutes sortes qui traînaient dans les rues de la ville. Ils avaient l'air de savoir ce qu'ils faisaient. Ils étaient plusieurs centaines, serrés les uns contre les autres. Tellement serrés que personne n'aurait pu passer entre eux. Ils s'écartèrent encore, élargissant cette zone vide devant le phénomène. Soudain, la vibration se fit plus intense et le vent fraîchit. Un grondement sourd paraissait s'échapper de la distorsion, un bruit très bas, très grave qui résonnait dans la poitrine, qui faisait vibrer le cœur de façon particulièrement désagréable. Autour de lui, quelques personnes s'évanouirent, victime de cette résonnance. Aussitôt, Liam se porta à leur secours avec ses collègues. D'autres ambulances étaient arrivées sur les lieux et un cordon de police, qui ne cessait de reculer pour maintenir une distance de sécurité, s'était mis en place. Les premiers camions des chaînes locales de télévision venaient également d'arriver.

C'est l'instant que choisit Shion pour aller chercher Kamryl. Caché par ses compagnons, il se téléporta jusqu'au Sanctuaire de Gaïa. L'Oracle l'attendait à l'entrée de la petite grotte.

- J'ai cru que tu ne viendrais pas, lui dit-elle en le fixant du regard.

- Je t'en avais fait la promesse.

- Comment ça se passe ?

- La faille a commencé à s'ouvrir. On doit aller chercher le Cristal de Vie sur l'Olympe.

- Vous ne l'avez pas emporté avec vous ? s'enquit-elle un peu surprise.

- On ne savait pas ce qu'on allait trouver. On a préféré le laisser en sécurité en attendant d'en savoir un peu plus.

- Et vous en savez plus ? rétorqua-t-elle.

- Non ! Hermès ?

- Oui Grand Pope ? fit le jeune Dieu en apparaissant à leur coté.

- Peux-tu nous emmener sur l'Olympe ? Nous devons prendre le Cristal.

- Je suis au courant. Allons-y !

Kamryl prit la sphère cristalline et l'enveloppa dans une étoffe. Hermès les téléporta directement sur place. Entouré de Kayla, Lysia, Belta et Naralys, l'Oracle put enfin prendre la mesure du danger. Elle lutta de toutes ses forces contre le malaise qui s'empara d'elle lorsqu'elle ressentit le grondement faire vibrer son corps. Cramponné au Sceptre de Gaïa, elle serrait le Cristal contre sa poitrine. Elle sentit Athéna à ses cotés et Aphrodite. Les deux Déesses l'enveloppèrent de leur cosmos pour la soutenir. Toutes trois comprirent à cet instant que l'Oracle serait une pièce maîtresse de l'affrontement qui allait avoir lieu.

Ils agrandissaient toujours l'espace devant la faille. Mikael avait retrouvé toute sa sérénité, les quatre jumeaux ne ressentaient plus aucun malaise. Les Dieux s'étaient regroupés non loin de Kamryl. Ils devaient donner leur énergie au Cristal de Vie pour lui permettre de fermer la faille mais ensuite, comment les choses allaient-elles se dérouler ? Qu'est-ce que le Cristal allait faire ? Comment allait-il réagir ? Les Atlantes fouillaient sans relâche leur mémoire ancestrale sans résultat.

Soudain le bruit et la vibration cessèrent. Un silence assourdissant s'abattit à la vitesse d'un nuage de sauterelles sur un champ de céréales. Ils étaient tous prêts à appeler leurs armures, l'attente prendrait fin bientôt. Hadès avait chargé Hypnos et Thanatos de veiller sur Lysia discrètement mais celle-ci s'en aperçut et jeta un regard courroucé au Seigneur des Ténèbres.

- _C'est parce que je t'aime_, lui dit-il mentalement.

- _Alors fais-moi confiance,_ lui répondit-elle de la même façon assortit d'une vague de cosmos pleine d'Amour.

Ils se sourirent mais le Dieu réitéra son ordre auprès des jumeaux divins en leur demandant d'être un peu plus discrets.

La faille s'ouvrit enfin. Une odeur pestilentielle s'en échappa comme l'exhalaison nauséabonde d'une immense bouche après un repas trop rapidement avalé. Certains connaissaient bien cette odeur. Celle des excréments, de la chair en décomposition et du sang. Effectivement, personne ne fut aspiré. Les jumeaux avaient raison, cette faille n'était pas comme les autres. Il ne s'agissait pas de venir faire son marché, mais bien d'une tentative d'invasion dans les règles. De l'autre coté du vortex, des dizaines de créatures semblaient n'attendre qu'un ordre pour se mettre en marche vers ce nouveau monde rempli de nourriture.

Kamryl sentit le Cristal vibrer. Elle souleva l'étoffe et vit qu'il brillait avec une telle luminosité qu'elle le recouvrit immédiatement pour ne pas être aveuglé. Quelle étrange chose, tout de même ! Avec l'énergie qu'il avait et qu'il continuait à emmagasiner, il n'était pas chaud. Même pas tiède.

Les créatures se mirent en marche. Dieux et Chevaliers appelèrent leurs armures qui vinrent les couvrirent dans un éblouissant éclair de lumière. Les journalistes que les policiers empêchaient d'avancer étaient montés sur le toit de leurs camions pour filmer le phénomène. Les secouristes avaient établis une antenne de premiers soins et déjà les premières victimes arrivaient. Pertes de connaissances et crises d'hystérie commençaient déjà à se répandre dans la population. Ils étaient terrifiés les New Yorkais, mais ils ne partaient pas. Non ! Il fallait qu'ils restent, il fallait qu'ils puissent dire à qui voudrait bien les écouter _"J'y étais_

_- Ecoutez-moi tous !_ fit la voix de Kamryl dans toutes les têtes. _Les dieux vont devoir charger le Cristal de Vie avant que l'on puisse l'utiliser. __Il faut donc que vous__ empêch__iez__ ces créatures d'entrer tant que le Cristal ne sera pas opérationnel._

_- Vous avez entendu la dame ? _explosa la voix ironique du Chevalier d'Or des Poissons, _faut qu'on les occupe pendant un moment !_

_- Tenez le plus longtemps possible ! _tonna Zeus à son tour.

Les Chevaliers d'Or d'Athéna formèrent immédiatement quatre groupes de trois et lancèrent quatre "Athéna Exclamation" dans le vortex. Rien ne se passa. Aussi formidablement dévastatrice que fut cette attaque, elle n'eut aucun effet.

- Le passage c'est nourri de l'énergie des "Athéna Exclamation", hurla Kanon ! Ne recommencez pas ! Plus il sera nourri plus il sera difficile à détruire !

- On fait comment alors ? fit un Artisan Forgeron près de lui.

- J'en sais rien, mais en matière de dimension, je sais de quoi je parle !

- On doit les laisser traverser pour les combattre sur notre terrain ! déclara un Artiste d'Apollon.

- Il a raison ! le soutint Saga. Si l'énergie de nos attaques est absorbée par le vortex, alors ça ne sert à rien. Laissons-les venir ici.

- C'est un trop grand risque ! s'interposa Athéna.

- Si quelqu'un a une autre idée, qu'il le dise ! répliqua Kanon en regarda sa Déesse droit dans les yeux comme pour la mettre au défi de la trouver cette autre idée. Mais faut faire vite parce qu'ils arrivent !

- D'accord ! répondit Athéna après quelque secondes de réflexion. Mais surtout ne les laissez pas sortir de ce cercle !

- _Que tous les Béliers forment un "Cristal Wall" autour de la zone de combat sur plusieurs épaisseurs ! _ordonna mentalement le Grand Pope.

Aussitôt les jeunes Amazones concernées enflammèrent leurs cosmos et positionnèrent la puissante défense entre la population et les Chevaliers. Tout près de là, Liam n'en cru pas ses yeux. Non seulement il avait sous les yeux des hommes et des femmes qui portaient des armures comme au moyen âge, mais en plus il les voyait auréolés de lueurs de différentes couleurs. Ils avaient projeté une énorme boule de feu dans l'anomalie mais sans succès apparemment. Ce pourrait-il qu'ils soient là pour protéger la population de ce phénomène ? Etaient-ils des extra-terrestres ? Ceux dont leur gouvernement avait toujours nié l'existence ? Il s'avança pour mieux voir et heurta un obstacle invisible.

- N'approchez pas monsieur ! C'est trop dangereux ! fit une jeune Amazone à quelques mètres de là.

- Tu sais ce qui se passe ?

- Oui !

- C'est quoi ? insista-t-il voyant que la jeune fille n'en disait pas plus.

- Ce serait bien trop long à vous expliquer !

- Mais enfin qui êtes-vous ? Tu peux bien répondre à ça !

La jeune Amazone, qui devait avoir environ seize ans, le regarda avec des yeux qui avaient perdu leur innocence et leur candeur depuis longtemps.

- Disons que nous sommes vos anges-gardiens !

- Quoi ?

- Nous serons toujours là lorsque ce sera nécessaire.

Une clameur s'éleva dans la foule. La première créature venait de sortir du vortex. Avec ses trois mètres de haut, sa pilosité plus que fournie et sa totale nudité, elle ne manqua pas d'attirer l'attention de tout le monde sur elle.

Siegfried la découpa en morceau avec "l'Odin Sword". Elle s'écroula par épisode dans un hurlement inhumain de douleur.

- Ca marche ! commenta Angelo. Dommage que mes attaques ne servent à rien !

- Pas grave mon cœur, le réconforta Naralys. Une boule d'énergie dans les dents, ça fait aussi beaucoup de dégâts !

Ils les laissèrent donc pénétrer dans la ville de New York. Mais ils comprirent vite qu'il serait très risqué d'utiliser l'Athéna Exclamation sans rayer New York de la surface de la planète...

A suivre…

* * *

J'espère que vous avez aimé. 


	35. Chapter 35

**Disclaimer :** Tout l'univers de Saint Seiya que vous reconnaîtrez aisément appartient à Masami Kuramada. Les autres personnages sont à moi et ceux de la mythologie à tout le monde. Je n'ai pas d'informations précises concernant certains personnages de Saint Seiya, j'ai donc mis ce que m'arrangeait.

**Genre :** Romance/aventure avec de l'humour, enfin j'espère, de l'amour aussi Yaoi, bi, het, groupe. Un peu OOC. Les couples sont classiques.

**Rating :** M.

**Spoiler :** C'est maintenant que ça va se compliquer...

* * *

**Chapitre** **35**

**New York, vendredi 26 novembre 1999, 09h50.**

Le carrefour entre Broadway et Wall Street était maintenant complètement bloqué. La police avait établi un périmètre de sécurité à plusieurs centaines de mètres de l'anomalie. Toutes les rues adjacentes étaient fermées à la circulation. Les secouristes avaient établi un poste avancé de premiers soins, au coin d'une rue suffisamment large pour que les ambulances et les camions de pompiers puissent manœuvrer.

La presse était là au grand complet. Les journalistes tentaient par tous les moyens de s'approcher pour recueillir des informations de première main, mais leurs efforts n'étaient pas vraiment couronnés de succès. Malgré tout, les télévisions locales avaient réussi à installer leurs caméras sur les toits de leurs camions et certains parvenaient à envoyer des images du phénomène. D'autres s'étaient incrustés dans les bureaux des immeubles avoisinant. Ils avaient une vue imprenable sur le carrefour et avaient promis des sommes astronomiques aux occupants des lieux pour qu'ils les laissent entrer.

Dès cet instant, le monde entier découvrit ces hommes et ses femmes revêtus d'une armure et qui semblaient vouloir s'opposer aux créatures qui commençaient à franchir le vortex. Shion fit un rapide balayage mental et eut un juron fleuri en Atlante. Belta non loin, l'entendit et sourit. Elle comprit immédiatement la raison de sa contrariété.

_- Nous avons beaucoup de pouvoirs, mais pas celui de l'invisibilité ! _lui confia-t-elle dans l'espoir de le calmer un peu.

_- Mouais ! __A part Kassa… _grinça-t-il encore.

Tous commençaient à réaliser que ce lieu n'était pas vraiment à leur avantage. Cerné de toutes parts par des buildings immenses, le carrefour n'offrait qu'un espace de combat restreint. Quand soudain, ce qu'ils redoutaient tous arriva. Les créatures, de plus en plus nombreuses traversèrent le vortex et entrèrent de plein pied dans la ville. Elles étaient plusieurs dizaines mais aucune ne survécue aux attaques simultanées de tous les Chevaliers, Amazones, Guerriers Divins, Spectres et autres Artistes et Forgerons. Une muse d'Aphrodite en fit mourir une de plaisir en quelques secondes en faisant exploser son bas ventre. Le monstre agonisa plusieurs minutes en poussant des hurlements de douleurs après avoir connu l'extase ultime, avant de mourir, vidé de son sang.

Pendant ce temps, Kamryl c'était placée au milieu des Douze Olympiens en tenant le Cristal à bout de bras au dessus de sa tête. Ils enflammèrent leur cosmos et alimentèrent la sphère. L'Oracle sentit la puissance monter de façon exponentielle pendant plusieurs minutes puis soudainement elle s'arrêta. Plus inquiète que surprise, Kamryl regarda le Cristal.

- Que se passe-t-il ? demanda Athéna d'une voix proche de l'hystérie.

- Je l'ignore Déesse, mais la Flamme est sortie de la Sphère. Voyez !

La Déesse posa les yeux sur la poitrine de l'Oracle et vit la Flamme Sacrée de la Vie incrustée dans sa peau et qui pulsait d'une puissante lueur. Elle regarda la vieille femme et ses yeux s'emplir de larmes.

- Ce n'est pas douloureux ! Si c'est mon destin, Athéna, je l'accepte ! Ne pleurez pas encore tant qu'on ne connait pas l'issu du combat ! Nous devons continuer !

Elle remit le Cristal au dessus de sa tête qui reçut à nouveau toute la formidable puissance des cosmoénergies divines. Zeus les avait entourés d'un bouclier énergétique et de l'autre coté la bataille était bien engagée. Pourtant quelque chose ne cadrait pas. Malgré leur nombre important, il y avait trop peu de créatures qui sortaient de la faille. Elles se faisaient systématiquement étripées de toutes les façons possibles et imaginables sans tenter de se défendre ou presque.

_- Grand Pope ! _fit la voix de Kiki. _Nous devons aller là-bas. C'est à nous à traverser sinon, New York sera détruite !_

_- Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça ?_

_- Je viens de sonder Zuica__. On__ n'__a pas encore vu leurs guerriers. Ceux-là ne sont que de la chair à canon. Ils nous testent !_

Shion avait relayé leur échange à tous les autres. Il dut convenir que Kiki avait raison. Ca semblait presque trop facile de les éliminer une par une sans rencontrer de résistance.

_- Très bien ! Radamanthe, dégage l'entrée avec ta "Greatest Caution" ! Kanon, Mursia virez-moi tout ça dans une autre dimension. Il ne faut pas que les autorités __newyorkaises __n'aient le moindre indice à se mettre sous la dent ! On fait le grand saut !__ Les Béliers restent là pour maintenir le Cristal Wall au cas où…_

_- Depuis quand donnes-tu des ordres à tout le monde, Grand Pope ? _le coupa ironiquement Oulan, l'Artiste Musicien d'Apollon qui avait provoqué les Amazones lorsqu'elles avaient rencontré son Dieu.

_- Depuis que nous les Dieux en avons décidé ainsi ! _tonna la voix d'Héphaïstos dans toutes les têtes. _Et ne vous avisez pas d'y désobéir !_

Effectivement, alors qu'ils couraient encore vers le carrefour, les Douze avaient décidé de laisser Shion choisir la stratégie à adopter et lui en firent part, reconnaissant volontiers ses qualités en la matière. Mais ils avaient omis d'en informer tous les autres. Oulan se tassa sur lui-même, sous le regard compatissant de l'Atlante.

Radamanthe balaya le devant de la porte tandis que Kanon et Mursia mettait la poussière sous le tapis.

- Au fait, fit cette dernière, il faudrait que vous nous appreniez votre technique de cette illusion que vous nous avez servi ton frère et toi au début de notre rencontre.

- Quoi ? Quelle illusion ?

- Celle où vous avez matérialisé les Berserkers pour nous tester !

Kanon le regarda stupéfait. Depuis le temps, elle n'en parlait que maintenant.

- Comment t'as deviné ?

- On est pareil. C'est pas parce que je maitrise pas la chose que je ne la détecte pas. On est Gémeaux tous les quatre !

- Et tu crois que c'est le moment d'en parler ?

- Non mais, Orlyna et moi on n'a jamais trouvé le moment, parfois on n'y pensait pas. Pour les générations futures, c'est une technique qu'il faut transmettre.

- Je suis bien d'accord. Vous nous en voulez ?

- Non. On sait pourquoi vous avez fait ça. On aurait certainement fait la même chose si les rôles avaient été inversés !

- On fera ça en rentrant à la maison ! En attendant, on va casser du monstre !

Les spectres furent les premiers à passer le vortex suivit des Forgerons, des Guerriers Divins, des Amazones, des Artistes, des Muses, puis tous les autres suivirent. Les derniers à passer furent les Dieux et Kamryl. Et alors qu'il ne s'y attendait pas du tout, l'Amure d'Odin vint recouvrir le corps de Kiki au moment où celui-ci allait passer la faille.

- Odin te fait confiance, lui lança Hagen avec un grand sourire. Ne le déçois pas !

- Compte sur moi !

Hilda souriait également. Il avait raison en disant que l'armure n'était pas restée tout ce temps hors de la glace pour rien. Elle attendait un porteur, Odin attendait celui qui serait capable de dompter sa puissance. Le jeune Bélier sentit l'armure vibrer et se mettre en résonnance avec son propre cosmos. Dans sa main, Balmung tressauta.

Tous les Béliers s'approchèrent de la faille, réduisant le cercle devant celle-ci. Des policiers s'approchèrent d'elles pour tenter de les interroger mais furent tenus à bonne distance par les cosmos. C'était comme un mur souple et élastique qu'ils ne pouvaient franchir. Mais curieusement, tous se sentaient en sécurité. C'est comme s'ils avaient compris instinctivement que, tant que ces jeunes femmes seraient là, aucun danger ne les menacerait. Alors commença une longue attente. Le vortex était toujours ouvert et l'odeur pestilentielle qui s'en échappait n'augurait rien de bon quant à ce qu'il y avait de l'autre coté…

* * *

**De l'autre coté, Zuica…**

L'enfer.

Ce fut le seul mot qui leur vint à tous à l'esprit. Malgré toute la portée de sa signification, c'était encore un terme trop faible pour décrire ce qu'ils avaient sous les yeux. Il n'y avait plus de potence, plus de créatures qui torturaient d'autres êtres vivants. Il n'y avait plus qu'une immense plaine remplie de monstres guerriers. Semblables à celles qui avaient franchi le vortex les premières, celles-ci étaient en plus équipées d'armes et d'armures de cuir épais qui paraissaient redoutables et très efficaces.

Ils étaient arrivés en haut d'un tertre assez grand et avaient une vue plongeante sur l'ennemi face à eux. Heureusement, l'odeur les incommodait moins. C'était pour l'instant le seul point positif. Le point négatif, c'est qu'il semblait y avoir plusieurs milliers de créatures parfaitement organisées. Les Atlantes sondèrent leurs esprits et constatèrent que celles-ci avait effectivement une intelligence beaucoup plus développée. Elles n'agissaient pas d'instinct, elles réfléchissaient, ce qui était beaucoup plus dangereux. Ils découvrirent également une hiérarchie. Il y avait des chefs qui avaient des chefs qui avaient un chef. Peut-être qui si on coupait la tête de la bête, celle-ci serait définitivement abattu. Mais où était la tête ?

Elles ne semblaient pas impressionnées par ces quelques centaines d'humains qui venaient de débarquer dans leur monde. Elles paraissaient même indifférentes à leur présence comme s'il ne s'agissait que d'un fâcheux contretemps qui ne ferait que les retarder un peu.

_- Que les Forgerons restent devant le vortex pour en défendre l'accès ! _fit Shion utilisant leur capacité à maîtriser le feu pour en faire une ultime barrière. _Chevaliers d'Or, quatre "Athéna Exclamation" pour qu'on puisse voir quels dégâts on peut faire ! Les autres, vous attendez !_

Aussitôt les douze Chevaliers se mirent en position. Les quatre groupes s'écartèrent d'une centaine de mètres et lancèrent la formidable attaque en même temps. L'effet fut dévastateur. Un mini big-bang ravagea la plaine sur plusieurs centaines de mètres, tuant des centaines de créatures.

_- __Que la Garde royale fasse__ la même chose !_

La "Gaïa Apocalypse" fut toute aussi mortelle. Mais soudain, venant de droite et de gauche, d'autres monstres firent leur apparition.

_- On est mal là ! _fit la voix de Minos dans toutes les têtes. _Radamanthe à toi de jouer !_

Le Spectre déchaîna ses "Greatest Caution" à tour de bras au coté de Shun qui déployait ses "Apocalypse Nébulaire" comme un forcené. De l'autre coté, Saga, Mû et Hagen multipliaient les "Galaxian Explosion", les "Starlight Extiction" et la "Fureur du volcan". Kiki c'était jeté dans la bataille et si ces techniques du Bélier étaient meurtrières, avec Balmung il faisait des ravages. Ce fut le signal qui plongea tous les défenseurs de la Terre dans cette guerre.

_- Ils ont une résistance hors du commun face à nos cosmos !_ constata Aïoros.

_- Ca va être plus compliqué que prévu !_ rétorqua Krishna qui maniait la lance de Chrysaor avec une dextérité et une précision mortelle.

Alors que les Chevaliers d'Or et les Amazones poursuivaient leurs attaques par groupes de trois, les autres s'étaient déployés de manière à les couvrir sur les flancs. Pendant ce temps, les Dieux continuaient à charger le Cristal de Vie au grand dam d'Arès qui aurait bien voulu aller se défouler à sa manière.

- Kamryl, fit Zeus en voyant l'épuisement de l'Oracle, tu n'y arriveras pas !

- Ne me sous-estime pas puissant Zeus ! Je suis une Amazone avant tout. Continuez, je sens que nous y arrivons ! J'y laisserai ma vie s'il le faut !

Hadès se concentrait sur le Cristal pour ne pas penser à Lysia. Il ne savait pas où elle était, il n'arrivait pas à la localiser. Soudain, comme un souffle qui enfle, une immense clameur résonna dans la plaine. Les créatures se mirent à courir vers leurs adversaires. Elles attaquaient… enfin !

Sur un ordre de Shion, les quatre Béliers formèrent des "Cristal Wall" pour les bloquer. Saga et Kanon se retrouvèrent ensemble à former une trinité avec Shaka. Leur attaque eut une puissance jamais égalée. Comprenant que les Gémeaux et les Vierge pouvaient être encore plus forts, du coté des Amazones, le même groupe se forma. Mursia, Orlyna et Yalin firent de même, ainsi que quelques Amazones d'Argent et de Bronze du même signe qui avaient également traversé la faille.

Les Artistes Musiciens d'Apollon usèrent d'ultrasons mais s'ils perturbaient l'ennemi, celui-ci semblait avoir une certaine faculté d'adaptation et après quelques minutes, il n'en ressentait plus les effets. Pour chaque monstre, il fallait changer de fréquence. Les Muses d'Aphrodite avaient renoncées à leur attaque par le plaisir ultime et envoyaient des décharges de cosmos tout comme les Berserkers d'Arès.

Les "Griffes du Loup" de Fenrir étaient d'une redoutable efficacité pour tailler les jambes en morceaux comme le "Tigre Viking" et le "Tigre Noir" de Syd et Bud. Les haches de Thor décapitaient de nombreuses têtes. Mais malgré tous leurs efforts, le combat au corps à corps serait inévitable.

_- Les Dieux doivent se dépêcher_, songeait Shion. _Malgré notre force, nous ne sommes pas assez nombreux. Nous allons finir par être vaincu par le nombre ! Kamryl ?_

_- Mon ami ! Bientôt ! Tenez encore un peu !_

_- Il faut tenir ! _hurla le Grand Pope dans toutes les têtes. _Pensez à ceux qui sont de l'autre coté. Si nous ne tenons pas, __ils n'ont aucune chance__ Vous êtes des Guerriers avec un noble idéal. Défendre la Terre et l'humanité, même si parfois elle ne le mérite pas. Il y a des innocents de l'autre coté ! Il y en a beaucoup plus que des criminels ! C'est pour eux que vous devez trouver la force de tenir encore. C'est pour ce combat que vous avez été formé. Aujourd'hui, les Dieux s'unissent pour combattre. Aujourd'hui nous allons anéantir ce monde ! Aujourd'hui, nous allons vaincre ! Pour la Paix, pour l'Amour, pour la Justice __et la Liberté _

Galvanisés par les paroles du Grand Pope, un cri de fureur sortit de toutes les gorges. Le moral gonflé à bloc, les guerriers de chaque Sanctuaire s'élancèrent contre l'ennemi.

- Saga ! hurla Mursia. Vous pouvez pas utiliser votre illusion ton frère et toi pour leur faire croire que le vortex est fermé et qu'il n'y a plus de passage ? Peut-être que ça les stopperaient et ça nous permettrait de les massacrer.

- Comment tu sais ça toi ?

- On s'en fout ! Vous pouvez ou pas !

- Je sais pas ! Kanon !

- Quoi !

- La "Gemini's Illusion" pour faire croire que le passage n'est plus là !

- Ok ! On essaie !

Les jumeaux se concentrèrent, brulant leur cosmos à son paroxysme et déployèrent leur illusion. Sans résultat.

- Tant pis ! Ca valait le coup d'essayer ! cria Saga à son frère pour couvrir les bruits des combats.

Les douze Olympiens n'en finissaient pas de fournir leur énergie au Cristal de Vie. Il semblait insatiable. Sa puissance était devenue telle qu'elle aurait pu détruire les étoiles. Aphrodite surveillait Arès du coin de l'œil. Elle avait bien vu comment il observait Athéna et elle craignait qu'il n'ait un geste fou, un geste qui le perdrait, un geste qui provoquerait sa mort. Car bien qu'il soit son fils, Zeus n'hésiterait pas à le tuer s'il touchait à Athéna. Hestia et Déméter avaient également remarqué l'attitude de la Déesse de l'Amour. Elles lui en firent part mentalement mais Aphrodite resta évasive. Elle ne voulait pas que le Dieu de la Guerre soit encore plus accablé par ses pairs qu'il ne l'était déjà.

Poséidon, lui, ressentait l'inquiétude bien compréhensible de Julian. Il n'arrivait pas non plus à localiser Syd pour rassurer sa réincarnation. A croire que depuis qu'ils alimentaient le Cristal, ils ne parvenaient plus à entrer en contact avec leurs Guerriers. Seule Kamryl était en mesure de garder le contact.

L'Oracle ne tenait plus qu'à force de volonté. Elle n'avait plus aucune énergie. Pourtant elle sentait bien les cosmos transiter par le Cristal et se loger dans la Flamme Sacrée incrustée dans sa poitrine. Dès le début du phénomène, elle avait compris qu'elle y laisserait la vie. Mais elle s'en fichait. Si par sa mort, la Terre et tous les Sanctuaires, en particulier ceux de Gaïa et d'Athéna, pouvaient être sauvé, alors elle aurait eu une vie comblée. Elle aurait accompli son devoir et bien plus encore.

Pendant ce temps, les combats faisaient rage. Les Amazones semblaient être plus à l'aise que les autres. Leur habitude de combattre les Abarites les avaient particulièrement bien préparées à affronter plusieurs ennemis à la fois. Lysia gardait un œil sur sa fille qui avait laissé sa peur de l'autre coté et se battait comme une sauvage. Kayla songeait à ses enfants, à Kanon, à sa nièce et elle tuait.

Milo se retrouva aux prises avec quatre adversaires qui faillirent bien l'avoir s'ils n'avaient pas brusquement glissés sur une plaque de verglas apparut à point nommé puis enfermés dans un cercueil de glace éternelle. Fabio, Dohko, qui avait distribué les armes de la Balance et Aïoros combattaient un groupe d'une trentaine de monstres et ne s'en sortaient pas trop mal. Les Chevaliers Divin n'étaient pas en reste. Depuis leur accession à ce niveau, leur puissance s'était accrue. Même s'ils n'égalaient pas les Chevaliers d'Or, ils étaient féroces. Albéric était une vraie furie. Pendant des mois et des mois, il avait fait de cauchemars à cause de ce monde et maintenant il entendait bien le lui faire payer. Les Marinas aussi se battaient comme des lions. Les Monstres de Io étaient un atout inattendus et particulièrement redoutables. Le Général de Scylla les lançaient tous à la fois, ils faisaient des ravages impressionnant.

Ils se battaient depuis plusieurs heures, mais le temps s'écoulait-il de la même façon des deux cotés de la faille ? Shion fit un rapide bilan. Plusieurs Amazones d'Argent et d'Or avaient été tuées ou blessés ainsi que quelques Guerriers des autres Sanctuaires. Heureusement pour l'instant, les Chevaliers d'Or et Divins étaient encore tous là. Les Amazones de la Garde Royale, les Guerriers Divins d'Asgard aussi. Kassa des Lumnyades venait d'être tué et Bian blessé. Aïolia et Shura furent ramené de l'autre coté, gravement touchés. Quant aux Berserkers, malgré l'hécatombe dont ils étaient les auteurs, ils avaient presque tous succombés. Arès n'était pas très fier de ses Guerriers mais il fallait bien avouer que pour l'instant, les Dieux ne pouvaient rien faire tant que ce maudit Cristal demanderait encore de l'énergie qu'ils étaient les seuls à pouvoir lui donner sans mourir.

_- Humains ! Vous avez voulu nous défier sur notre propre terrain ! Vous allez mourir et votre monde sera le notre !_

La voix explosa dans toutes les têtes. Pendant une seconde, les combats cessèrent.

_- Voilà la tête de la bête ! _fit Belta à l'attention de Shion.

_- C'est fini ! Le Cristal n'aspire plus les cosmos ! _leur dit Kamryl.

* * *

**New York, milieu de l'après-midi…**

En voyant sortir Shura et Aïolia du vortex soutenu par Mikael, trois jeunes Amazones se portèrent à leur secours. Le Poisson les laissa entre leurs mains et retraversa vers Zuica. Le Capricorne avait une profonde entaille sur la poitrine et la cuisse gauche et le Lion avait de graves griffures dans le dos qui avaient déchiré son armure. Son cuir chevelu saignait abondement et il avait des étourdissements. Les trois jeunes femmes se regardèrent et comprirent que malgré leur cosmos, les deux Chevaliers n'arriveraient pas à se guérir eux-mêmes.

L'une d'elle se dirigea vers les secouristes et s'approcha de Liam qui la regardait, subjugué par son allure malgré les circonstances.

- Monsieur, nous avons besoin de votre aide pour soigner ces deux hommes, lui dit-elle avec un calme olympien.

- Euh… oui mais…

- Prenez votre matériel et suivez-moi s'il vous plait !

Sans trop comprendre pourquoi, il avait confiance. Il prit les sacs et fit signe à l'un de ses collègues de venir avec lui. Ils s'approchèrent des jeunes filles qui maintenaient toujours les "Cristal Wall" et fut surpris de pouvoir passer à travers sans rencontrer de résistance. Il avait bien vu les policiers se heurter à ce mur invisible et il ne comprenait pas.

- Je tenterai de répondre à quelques unes de vos questions, fit la jeune fille qui avait suivi le cheminement de ses pensées.

- Neal, occupe-toi de celui-là, fit-il en s'approchant de Shura.

Liam posa son matériel et s'apprêtait à toucher Shura lorsque celui-ci bloqua sa main.

- Attendez, murmura-t-il en ôtant le plastron de son armure. Vous vous seriez gravement brûlé.

Liam n'en revenait pas. Il s'y connaissait un peu en métaux en tant que pompier et il savait reconnaître de l'or. Et pas de doute que ce morceau de ferraille cabossée, ça en était. Un gémissement le rappela à l'ordre. Rapidement, il examina Shura et commença à désinfecter la plaie.

- Il va vous falloir des points de suture, l'entaille est très profonde.

- Alors faites-les ! lui intima le Chevalier.

- Je vais vous faire une anesthésie locale et…

- Non ! Faite ces points tout de suite, vite ! Je dois repartir là-bas !

- Vous allez avoir très mal !

- Vous inquiétez pas pour ça ! Allez-y !

- C'est vous qui voyez…

Le secouriste commença à refermer la plaie. Shura grimaçait de douleur mais pas un son ne sortit de sa bouche.

- Qui êtes-vous ? demanda-t-il pour détourner l'attention de son "patient" tout en tentant d'assouvir sa curiosité.

- Je vous l'ai dit, intervint l'Amazone, vos anges-gardiens !

- De quoi vous nous protégez ?

- Aucune importance, articula Shura. Si vous le savez pas, au moins vous dormirez tranquille !

- Vous croyez que personne n'a vu ces créatures sortir de là ? La planète entière les a vues. Les télévisions ont tout filmé. Vous allez avoir des explications à donner. Moi, j'men fous, c'est juste parce que j'suis curieux, c'est tout.

- Nous avons les moyens de disparaître et de nous faire oublier. Bientôt plus personne ne parlera de ça, poursuivit le Capricorne.

- Si vous l'dites… Neal ? Comment va ton gars ?

- Il est mal en point. Il a tendance à perdre connaissance. Je pense que c'est un traumatisme crânien. On devrait l'amener à l'hôpital.

- Hors de question ! sursauta Shura. Les filles, vous vous en occupez !

- Si ses blessures sont plus graves, il peut mourir, insista Neal.

- Il ne mourra pas. Faites de votre mieux mais il reste ici !

- Shura !

Le Capricorne suivit le regard de l'Amazone et son visage se décomposa. Des véhicules de l'armée remontaient Wall Street.

- Putain! Manquait plus qu'eux ! marmonna-t-il en fermant les yeux.

- C'est pas surprenant, reprit Liam qui recousait à présent la cuisse du Chevalier. Quand le gouvernement ne sait pas à quoi il a à faire, il fait appel à l'armée.

- Les militaires sont bornés ! gronda l'espagnol. Ils ne savent qu'obéir aux ordres !

- On les bloquera ! le rassura l'Amazone.

- Et vous comptez faire comment s'il vous envoie une ou deux roquettes ? les railla le secouriste qui commençait à trouver leur attitude très arrogante.

- Y sont pas assez rapides pour nous ! lui lança la jeune femme. Shura, peut-être que tu devrais rester avec nous.

- Faut voir, je leur parlerai s'il faut ! Et puis si y comprennent pas, je découpe un ou deux camions ! Ca devrait les aider à comprendre !

Avec l'aide de Liam et de l'Amazone, Shura se leva et clopin-clopant, il rejoignit Aïolia. Le Lion semblait moins amoché que lui, mais il était inconscient. Shura enflamma son cosmos, suivit de l'Amazone et ils l'offrirent au Lion.

- Merde ! C'est quoi ça ? cria Neal en reculant vivement.

- Vous n'avez rien à craindre, leur dit le Capricorne en les regardant. Allez-vous enfin comprendre que nous ne sommes pas vos ennemis ?

- Si vous nous donniez quelques explications, on comprendrait mieux, tenta encore une fois le pompier.

- Que voulez-vous savoir ? fit la jeune fille.

- Qui vous êtes ? Ce que vous faite ? Pourquoi vous le faite ?

- Nous sommes des personnes qui veillons sur l'humanité afin que rien ne lui arrive. Nos capacités nous permettent d'accomplir certaines choses qui vous paraissent incroyables mais jamais nous ne nous en servirons contre les hommes.

- Vous êtes des sortent de mutants ? demanda Neal, pas encore convaincu.

- Non. Nous sommes des gens comme vous. Nos capacités nous viennent d'un entraînement très spécial. Nous avons prêté serment et vous nous voyez en train d'honorer ce serment.

- C'est un peu comme une secte votre truc alors, poursuivit le secouriste.

- Non plus, c'est plus simple et plus compliqué à la fois, s'immisça Shura. Si je vous dis que les Dieux de l'Olympe sont actuellement de l'autre coté de ce vortex et qu'ils sont en train de se battre pour que ces créatures n'entrent pas ici, vous me croyez ?

- J'avoue que vous ne manquez pas d'imagination, rétorqua Liam avec un sourire ironique.

- Vous me croyez ou pas ? insista Shura.

- J'ai du mal…

- Pourtant vous avez vu ce halo doré autour de moi, vous n'avez pas de raison de douter de ce que vos yeux vous montrent !

- Non, c'est juste…

- Je vous dis la vérité, Liam !

- Mais comment…

- … je connais votre prénom ? Je lis dans vos pensées, je suis télépathe comme toutes ces jeunes filles et tous ceux qui sont là-bas. Ca fait partie de nos capacités ! Croyez-moi quand je vous dis que nous sommes de votre coté ! Va chercher Mikael ! fit-il à l'attention de l'Amazone.

Pendant ce temps, la colonne de l'armée américaine s'était arrêtée au niveau du poste de secours. Le capitaine se fit expliquer la situation par un policier et déploya ses hommes autour de la zone de danger. Les soldats se positionnèrent de manière à avoir les Amazones et les Chevaliers dans leur ligne de mire.

Mikael retraversa le vortex avec la jeune fille et prit immédiatement la mesure de la situation.

- Tu devras parlementer avec eux, fit Shura tout en continuant à soutenir le Lion de son cosmos. Je suis incapable de marcher pour l'instant et Aïolia est mal en point.

- Tu seras capable de m'aider si besoin est ?

- Bien sûr, s'il le faut.

- Je crois que j'ai une petite idée !

Le Poissons remit son casque et demanda son t-shirt blanc à Liam. Il allait s'en servir pour approcher le capitaine. Il sortit de la zone des "Cristal Wall" et s'avança à découvert le tissu blanc bien haut dans sa main. Il dénombra une dizaine de fusils automatiques braqué sur lui. Il sourit intérieurement.

- Vous êtes le chef de ces soldats ? demanda-t-il en se plantant devant l'homme en treillis.

- Capitaine Patterson de l'armée des Etats Unis d'Amérique. Je vais vous demander de vous rendre à mon autorité sinon nous serons dans l'obligation d'ouvrir le feu.

- Capitaine, c'est moi qui vais vous demander de me suivre. J'ai des explications à vous donner et des choses à vous montrer.

- Je regrette mais vous n'êtes pas en position d'exiger quoique se soit.

- Vous croyez ?

En clin d'œil, le capitaine se retrouva derrière le "Cristal Wall", hors de portée de ses hommes qui auraient pu l'aider. Mikael l'avait chargé sur son épaule et emporté comme un sac à la vitesse de la lumière.

- Mais comment…

- Suivez-moi capitaine. Je vais vous montrer contre quoi nous combattons !

Poussée par la curiosité, le soldat emboita le pas du Chevalier d'Or qui se dirigeait vers le vortex. Ils s'y engagèrent et tombèrent auprès des Forgerons qui protégeaient le passage. Le capitaine ouvrit des yeux ronds, ahuri, effrayé, terrifié. Il se mit à trembler de la tête au pied

- Regardez ! reprit le Poissons. Ces créatures sont responsables des failles dimensionnelles qui aspirent des gens depuis presque deux ans. Vous en avez certainement entendu parler, non ?

- Ou… oui… balbutia-t-il à la limite de l'hystérie.

Mikael lui fit retraverser la faille, pour le soustraire à cette vision d'horreur et qu'il reprenne ses esprits.

- Nous nous battons contre elles pour qu'elles n'envahissent pas la Terre, répéta-t-il doucement.

- Mais qui êtes-vous donc ?

- Des hommes et des femmes qui sont près à mourir pour que l'humanité vive en paix. Voulez-vous nous aider ?

- Comment ?

- Protégez ces jeunes filles. Ne laissez personne approcher et temporisez un maximum avec vos supérieurs. Je sais que vous allez les avoir sur le dos. Et surtout maîtrisez vos hommes. Ils ont l'air d'avoir la gâchette chatouilleuse.

- Ils sont inquiets mais se sont des soldats. Ils se maîtriseront.

- Je l'espère. Parce que si nous, nous n'arrivons pas à tenir ces monstres, vous, c'est même pas la peine d'y songer !

- Vous vous croyez plus fort qu'un char d'assaut jeune homme ? Qu'une roquette anti-char ?

- Oui capitaine. Nous sommes bien plus puissants que ça. Mais n'oubliez pas, nous ne somme pas vos ennemis.

Le capitaine observa le Chevalier, plantant son regard dans le sien. Il n'y lut que la sincérité, la vérité. Le monde était-il vraiment menacé parce qu'il venait de voir de l'autre coté de ce… vortex ? Mais qui étaient ces gens ?

- Vous allez devoir me donner des preuves de votre bonne foi si vous voulez que je puisse envisager de vous croire !

- C'est de bonne guerre, mais il se peut que je ne puisse répondre à toutes vos questions. Peut-être devriez-vous visionner les images enregistrées par les télévisions. Ca vous donnera une petite idée sur ces créatures et sur nos capacités.

Un peu vexé de ne pas y avoir pensé immédiatement, le Capitaine Patterson se fit projeter le début de la bataille. Ce qu'il vit acheva de le convaincre.

* * *

**Zuica…**

Kamryl savait que maintenant, c'était à elle et aux Dieux d'engager le combat. Elle avait entendu, elle aussi, cette voix désincarnée qui les avait menacée. Mais elle s'en fichait, elle ne voulait même pas voir à qui ou à quoi elle appartenait. Pourtant ça ne semblait pas être le cas d'Arès, de Poséidon d'Athéna et de Zeus. Elle les entendait discuter et de toute évidence, ils avaient l'intention d'aller débusquer la bête dans sa tanière.

- _Athéna, _fit-elle mentalement, _je ne crois pas qu'il soit judicieux de savoir qui nous menace. Le Cristal est en train de transvaser sa puissance dans le Flamme. Je crois que vous devriez songer à partir d'ici._

_- Et te laisser ? Jamais !_

_- Tu crois que tu as le choix ? N'oublie pas qui tu es, ce que tu fais, pourquoi tu te bats ! L'intérêt du plus grand nombre l'emporte sur celui d'un seul. Comme Andromède, je suis prête à me sacrifier pour accomplir ma tâche, et tu le sais parfaitement !_

_- Mais Kamryl, nous…_

_- Athéna viens ! _résonna la voix de Zeus dans la tête de la Déesse.

_- Père, Kamryl…_

_- Nous nous occuperons d'elle, ne t'inquiètes pas. Pour l'instant, ton frère a trouvé ou se cache l'ennemi. Nous y allons, l'Oracle n'__a plus besoin de nous. L__es A__mazones __assur__er__ont__ sa protection.__ Il est temps pour nous de prêter main forte à nos Chevaliers !_

Tous les Dieux revêtus de leurs kamuis se regroupèrent en contre bas de leur position tandis que des Amazones d'Or entouraient Kamryl qui s'était laissée glisser au sol, épuisée. Ils avaient le vortex ouvert dans leur dos et étaient attaqués de tous les autres cotés. Les créatures semblaient toujours aussi nombreuses malgré les cadavres qui jonchaient le sol. C'est comme s'ils allaient devoir se battre contre des millions d'ennemis. Jamais ils n'arriveraient à tous les vaincre. Pourtant leur ardeur ne faiblissait pas. Boostés par les paroles du Grand Pope, ils se battaient avec une énergie farouche et indomptable.

Les douze Olympiens filèrent à la vitesse de la lumière vers une énorme forteresse qu'Arès avait découverte loin derrière les lignes ennemies. Il avait profité que le Cristal ne puise plus d'énergie pour faire un rapide survol du territoire de Zuica. Il avait senti une présence maléfique et puissante dans la monstrueuse bâtisse en partie en ruine. Revenant au près des autres, il leurs avait fait part de sa trouvaille. Zeus avait pris la décision de s'y rendre une fois que le Cristal de Vie serait chargé.

Ils se trouvaient devant une immense porte en bois à double battant. D'une décharge de cosmos, Hestia la fit voler en éclat. Ils se retrouvèrent à l'intérieur d'une grande salle au fond de laquelle il y avait un trône en haut de quatre marches. Et sur ce trône était assise la plus hideuse des créatures qu'ils n'eurent jamais.

Elle devait bien être deux fois plus grande que Zeus et trois fois plus large. Son pelage était moins fourni que celui des autres. Sa musculature était hypertrophiée, ses bras semblaient d'une longueur démesurée pour sa taille et terminés par des mains griffues. Sa tête était surmontée de deux oreilles pointues et poilues comme les lynx et sa mâchoire s'ornait de dents longues et pointues comme celles d'un babouin. Ces grands yeux globuleux qui s'apparentaient à ceux d'un veau, démentaient complètement l'intelligence dont elle semblait faire preuve.

-_ On en a vu des horreurs, _fit Héra, _mais là ça dépasse tout !__ Même le __M__inot__aure était un charmant bambin à coté !_

- Humains, vous avez du courage pour une race si faible ! éructa le monstre. Vous venez vous jeter dans la gueule du loup. Vous ne savez pas à quoi vous vous exposez !

- C'est toi qui ignore à qui tu as à faire, tonna Zeus. Tu nous prends pour des humains mais nous n'en somme pas.

- Ah ? Et qu'êtes-vous donc ?

- Nous sommes des Dieux ! déclara Apollon d'une voix calme mais où perçait l'arrogance.

- Des Dieux ? Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

- Nous sommes des êtres dotés de pouvoirs que tu n'imagines même pas !

- Vous êtes faibles. Nous nous nourrissons de vos peurs et de vos faiblesses et ça ne changera pas !

- Ca sert à rien de discuter avec ce truc ! gronda Arès. On s'en débarrasse et on dégage d'ici !

- Pour une fois, je suis d'accord avec toi ! murmura Poséidon.

Il regarda les autres qui lui confirmèrent d'un hochement de tête que la comédie avait assez durée. Ils se positionnèrent en arc de cercle devant le trône et chacun leva qui son Sceptre, qui sa Lance, son Foudre ou son Trident et le pointa vers la créature. Enflammant brutalement leur cosmos, ils la frappèrent de toute la puissance de leur cosmoénergie, ce qui n'était pas peu dire.

Sans aucun effet.

Abasourdis, ils s'entreregardèrent, ne comprenant pas pourquoi leur pouvoir n'avait eu strictement aucun effet.

- Je vous avez dit que vous étiez faibles ! Maintenant hors de ma vue vermines !

Le monstre balaya l'air devant lui d'un revers de main et les douze Dieux furent projetés contre les battants de la porte.

_- Seigneur Zeus, revenez au vortex ! _fit la voix de l'Oracle dans la tête du Rois des Dieux. _Le Cristal et la Flamme commence à agir sur la faille !_

Mentalement, il relaya l'information. Sans chercher à comprendre, ils repartirent en haut de la colline. Arès se lança dans la bagarre avec un cri de guerre qui les fit tous frémir. Les Berserkers encore vivants se regroupèrent autour de lui. Les autres Dieux suivirent son exemple et se fut une véritable hécatombe mais surtout un instant de répit pour tous les Guerriers qui commençaient à accuser la fatigue. Depuis des heures qu'ils se battaient, ils avaient l'impression qu'il y avait toujours autant de monstres.

Kamryl se releva et son corps s'auréola d'une lueur blanche intense. Le Cristal s'éleva seul au dessus d'elle alors qu'un rayon d'énergie le reliait à la Flamme Sacrée. Le vortex semblait parcourut de fluctuations qui le rendaient instable. Voyant cela, les Olympiens dégagèrent le seuil de la brèche et les tous les Guerriers commencèrent à retraverser le vortex.

- _Humains, quel est ce phénomène ? _demanda la créature depuis sa forteresse.

- _Ce qui__ va détruire votre monde à tout jamais ! _exulta Athéna. _Nous ne sommes pa__s aussi faibles que tu le crois !_

- _Vous n'y arriverez pas !_

Une prodigieuse secousse, comme l'onde choc d'une explosion les jeta à terre.

- C'est quoi ça ! cria Albéric qui s'était rapproché d'Hilda avec Siegfried et Thor.

- Onde psychique ! expliqua Mû. Les "Cristal Wall" sont inefficaces face à ça !

- C'est pour ça que la "Gemini's Illusion" n'a pas fonctionné. Ils sont comme immunisés face à ce genre de technique ! confirma Shaka

- Repartez tous ! ordonna Zeus. Nous restons pour protéger l'Oracle jusqu'à ce que le Cristal agisse enfin. Nous traverserons au dernier moment.

- Saori ! Non ! hurla Seiya à la limite de l'hystérie. Je reste avec toi !

- Milo ! Ta "Restriction" ! Emportez-le !

- A tes ordres Athéna !

Le Scorpion usa de sa technique d'immobilisation sur Pégase qui s'effondra dans les bras d'Ikki et de Hyoga.

New York leur parut bien accueillante malgré le déploiement militaire qui entourait le carrefour.

* * *

**New York, pendant ce temps…**

Pendant ce temps, Mikael tentait de répondre aux questions du Capitaine Patterson sans trop en révéler sur eux. Ce n'était pas évident car le militaire était plutôt rusé. Bien que convaincu par les images qu'ils avaient vu, il essayait de le prendre en défaut sans y parvenir et ça l'énervait. Le Poissons commençait à perdre patience. Il s'inquiétait pour Shura, pour Aïolia qui n'avait toujours pas reprit connaissance et surtout pour Saga qui était toujours de l'autre coté.

- Vos explications restent vagues, fit le Capitaine. Ca ne me suffit pas !

- Que voulez-vous de plus ? s'énerva le Chevalier d'Or. Me feriez-vous des confidences sur les armes que vous utilisez, le nombre de vos hommes, ou la tactique que vous allez employer ?

- Non, bien sur que non !

- Pour moi c'est la même chose. Je peux vous faire certaines révélations mais…

- Mikael ! Dis-lui tout ! Les Atlantes se chargeront du reste !

Le Poissons regarda le Capricorne et comprit où il voulait en venir. Shion ou Mû pourraient toujours effacer la mémoire de cet homme. Et de tous les autres témoins.

- Très bien Capitaine, je vais tout vous dire. D'abord vous ne me croirez pas alors ça n'a pas vraiment d'importance.

- Enfin, vous vous décidez !

- Que savez-vous de la mythologie de la Grèce Antique ?

- Euh… il y avait des Dieux sur l'Olympe, mais quel rapport avec ce qui nous intéresse ?

- C'est le cœur de ce que je vais vous expliquer…

Pendant une heure environ, Mikael relata tant bien que mal l'existence des Dieux, leurs Guerres Saintes, et parla des hommes et des femmes qui étaient à leur service pour que la Terre et les hommes ne soient pas soumis par les forces du mal, réduis en esclavage, tourmentés ou torturés. Le Capitaine Patterson l'écouta attentivement sans l'interrompre. Quand le Poisson eut terminé, le militaire le regarda avec un étrange sourire aux lèvres.

- Eh bien jeune homme on peut dire que vous ne manquez pas d'imagination ! fit-il en riant. J'ai horreur qu'on me prenne pour un imbécile mais je ne sais pas pourquoi, je vous crois.

- Tant mieux, soupira Mikael. Je me voyais mal en train de vous faire une démonstration de mes capacités.

- Qu'auriez-vous pu faire ?

- Je sais pas… déchiqueter un de vos camions avec de magnifiques roses noires ?

Patterson regarda son interlocuteur sans parvenir à savoir s'il plaisantait ou pas. Mais ce qu'il savait, et c'est son instinct qui le guidait, c'est qu'il pouvait faire confiance à cet homme. Même si son histoire de Dieux et de Chevaliers était complètement abracadabrante, il sentait que ce… Mikael était honnête. Il n'était pas son ennemi. Par contre, ce qu'il y avait de l'autre coté de ce passage…

Soudain, des dizaines d'hommes et de femmes en armures surgirent du vortex en courant. Le carrefour fut bientôt envahi et les Béliers durent agrandir la zone devant le passage pour que tout le monde puisse sortir.

- Capitaine, appela Mikael, faites reculer le cordon de sécurité. Nous allons avoir besoin de place, il y a des blessés. Vous allez nous aider ?

- Je vois ça. Et disons que je vous laisse une chance de me convaincre totalement !

- Mikael, demande à Liam et ses hommes de vous aider à soigner les blessés.

- C'est le gars qui t'as recousu ?

- Ouais, c'est un pompier, un secouriste.

- Mikael !

- Saga !

Les deux Chevaliers tombèrent dans les bras l'un de l'autre et s'embrassèrent éperdument sous les yeux d'un Capitaine Patterson on ne peut plus surpris…

A suivre…

* * *

Dernière ligne droite. J'espère que vous avez aimé.


	36. Chapter 36

**Disclaimer** : Tout l'univers de Saint Seiya que vous reconnaîtrez aisément appartient à Masami Kuramada. Les autres personnages sont à moi et ceux de la mythologie à tout le monde. Je n'ai pas d'informations précises concernant certains personnages de Saint Seiya, j'ai donc mis ce que m'arrangeait.

**Genre** : Romance/aventure avec de l'humour, enfin j'espère, de l'amour aussi Yaoi, bi, het, groupe. Un peu OOC. Les couples sont classiques.

**Rating** : M.

**Spoiler** : Epilogue. Bonne lecture.

* * *

**Chapitre 36**

**Zuica…**

Kamryl était soutenu par Athéna et Aphrodite. Elle avait perdu connaissance, mais avant cela, elle avait vu d'autres vaillants combattants tomber. Chez les Guerriers Divins, Albéric fut décapité et Thor reçu dans le dos trois épieux. Les Amazones aussi perdirent trois Gardes Royales : Jilina, la compagne d'Albéric, Naël et Djénia. Krishna rendit l'âme dans les bras de Vatilys. Parmi les cent-huit Spectres, une trentaine furent tués dont Pharaon, Niobé, Cube, Gigant et Rock. Il ne restait que les Chevaleries d'Athéna et de Déméter qui étaient intactes. Des blessés certes, et parfois graves, mais aucun morts.

L'Oracle s'était sentie partir, comme lorsqu'elle avait une vision. Le malaise était identique et au moment où elle allait s'écrouler, les deux Déesses la rattrapèrent. Shion ressurgit du vortex. Il fit léviter les corps des morts et les rapatria de l'autre coté. Il était hors de question de laisser quiconque à Zuica. Aider de Belta et de Mursia, il fit un rapide aller retour au Sanctuaire de Gaïa pour les mettre à la morgue de la clinique dont Tylia fit baisser la température. Ils pourraient tous ainsi préparer les funérailles.

Les Dieux tenaient les monstres à distance du vortex mais commençaient à perdre du terrain quand soudain le corps de Kamryl fut illuminé d'une lumière éblouissante insoutenable. L'Oracle se redressa et se mit debout. Athéna n'était pas sûre d'avoir devant elle la même personne. La vieille femme n'avait toujours pas lâché le Cristal de Vie malgré son évanouissement. La lumière s'intensifia encore si bien que les créatures marquèrent un temps d'arrêt. Une autre onde psychique les fit tous vaciller. Celui que les Dieux avaient rencontré dans la forteresse semblait multiplier ses attaques. Nul doute qu'il commençait à comprendre le danger que représentait cette énergie pour son monde.

- _Partez ! _résonna la voix de l'Oracle dans toutes les divines têtes.

- Kamryl ! cria Athéna.

- _Tout de suite ! Le Cristal est en train de fermer la faille ! Vous risquez d'être piégé ici !_

- Mais toi, tu…

- _Il est trop tard pour moi ! Partez !_

Les douze Dieux se regroupèrent devant le vortex qui diminuait à vu d'œil. C'est serré les uns contre les autres qu'ils le traversèrent. Athéna jeta un dernier regard derrière elle. Le sceptre de Gaïa se matérialisa dans sa main. Elle ne vit qu'une masse d'énergie pure là où se trouvait Kamryl quelque secondes plus tôt. Elle fondit en larme dans les bras de son père.

* * *

**New York…**

Le Capitaine Patterson n'en croyait pas ses yeux. Malgré tout ce que lui avait raconté Mikael et ce qu'il avait vu sur les vidéos, il n'arrivait pas à croire ce qu'il voyait. Il songea un instant qu'il faisait un cauchemar mais bon sang ! Qu'est-ce que ça paraissait réel !

- Liam ! appela Shura qui était toujours au coté d'Aïoros. Votre équipe peut-elle s'occuper de nos blessés ?

- Si l'armée nous laisse passer, y a pas d'problèmes ! Dites à vos copains de les mettre dans un coin plus calme !

- Un coin plus calme ! T'en as d'bonnes toi ! _Shion ?_

_- Oui Shura, je vous ai entendu. On va les mettre le plus loin possible du vortex !_

Vortex qui ne cessait de rétrécir. Soudain, douze hommes et femmes furent violemment éjectés par l'ouverture et retombèrent les uns sur les autres. Arès se retrouva sur Athéna, une dague à la main, la lame sur la gorge de la Déesse.

- Je savais que j'en aurai l'occasion ! gronda-t-il, un rictus effrayant lui déformant le visage.

Ses yeux étaient fous, sa respiration haletante. Il la tenait enfin à sa merci, il lui suffisait d'un geste pour enfoncer cette lame dans la gorge de sa demi-sœur. La haine et l'euphorie dansaient la gigue dans sa tête.

- Je vais te tuer et boire ton sang à la source ! murmura-t-il plus dangereux que jamais.

Il appuya la pointe de la dague sur la peau où perla une goutte de sang quand une autre lame, nettement plus grande, se glissa sous sa gorge. Le Dieu de la Guerre stoppa son geste et s'immobilisa. Il tourna les yeux et croisa le regard de Kiki.

- C'est Balmung, Seigneur Arès ! C'est une arme divine. Au moindre geste, je vous tranche la gorge ! Et peu importe ce qui m'arrivera pour avoir tué un Dieu !

Autour d'eux, personne ne bougeait. Le temps lui-même semblait s'être arrêté. Les Chevaliers d'Or et les Amazones s'approchaient lentement, prêts à se ruer sur Arès si jamais il avait la folie de poursuivre son geste. Kiki ne le raterait pas. Athéna ne bougeait pas. Pas parce qu'elle avait peur de mourir mais elle ne voulait pas donner l'impression d'être sans défense et prendre le risque qu'un Chevalier se jette sur son frère pour la protéger.

- Ecarte-toi d'elle ! poursuivit le jeune Atlante sans même se rendre compte qu'il venait de donner un ordre à un Dieu.

- Tu crois que vraiment que tu vas faire le poids contre moi, moustique ! cracha-t-il, furieux de n'avoir pas été assez rapide, d'avoir trop réfléchi.

- Il ne sera pas seul contre toi, fit Lysia en s'approchant suivit de la Garde Royale et de la Garde Dorée d'Athéna, tout ce beau monde flambant et unissant son cosmos.

- Nous oublierais-tu mon fils ! intervint Zeus. Athéna lève-toi et vient ici !

Elle obéit. Avec des gestes lents elle se redressa et s'éloigna d'Arès qui ne la quittait pas des yeux, toujours menacé par Balmung.

- C'est la dernière fois que tu t'en prends à elle, poursuivit le Roi des Dieux.

Une urne apparut dans sa main. Il l'ouvrit. Arès poussa un hurlement lorsque son âme fut aspirée à l'intérieur qui trouva son écho dans celui d'Aphrodite. Zeus ferma l'urne et apposa son sceau dessus et demanda à Athéna de faire de même.

- Ainsi, il en a pour au moins mille ans à te foutre la paix ! Hermès ?

- Oui Seigneur ?

- Met-la avec les autres et emporte le corps d'Arèsdans mon Sanctuaire.

- A tes ordres !

- Shun ! Arrête !

- Rappelle ta chaîne !

- Ca sert à rien !

Les voix d'Ikki, de Shiryu et de Hyoga couvrirent tous les autres bruits. Se retournant, ils virent Andromède tiré à l'intérieur du vortex qui ne faisait plus que deux mètres de diamètre. Le Chevalier Divin avait lancé sa chaîne pour récupérer le corps de Kamryl. Il savait que les funérailles ne pouvaient avoir lieu sans lui. Mais ceux à quoi il ne s'attendait pas, c'était à l'inversion du flux. Au lieu de le rejeter comme elle l'avait fait pour les Dieux, la faille l'aspirait. Ikki était accroché à son frère aidé de Hyoga et de Shiryu. Aldébaran, Aïoros, Camus, Hagen et Siegfried attrapèrent la chaîne et tirèrent eux aussi dans l'autre sens. Malgré leur puissance décuplée par leur cosmos, ils glissaient inexorablement vers l'enfer.

- Kiki ! cria Shura en boitillant jusqu'à lui. Balmung !

- Et Excalibur ?

- Elle lui résistera ! C'est une armure divine. Il faut Balmung ! Vas-y !

Kiki courut jusqu'à Shun. Ils échangèrent un regard, le genre que regard qui voulait dire _"Vas-y Kiki ! __J'te fais confiance_ Il leva l'épée au dessus de sa tête, enflamma son cosmos comme jamais auparavant, pria Athéna, Odin et tous les autres de lui donner leur force et abattit l'arme sur la Chaîne Nébulaire. La tension disparut, les Chevaliers s'écroulèrent, Balmung avait coupé nette la redoutable chaine d'Andromède. Sous leurs yeux ébahis, le cercle et le poinçon se reformèrent en quelques secondes à chaque extrémité alors que les deux autres morceaux disparaissaient dans la faille.

Jamais Mû et Shion ne furent plus fiers de Kiki qu'à cet instant. C'était un Chevalier d'Athéna et c'était un Atlante. Il avait sauvé la vie de sa Déesse et de son ami. Le Grand Pope en eut les larmes aux yeux.

Il leur fallut un long moment pour comprendre que c'était terminé. Le vortex venait de se refermer. Devant leurs yeux agrandis de stupeur, le Cristal de Vie rayonnant d'une douce lumière, roula jusqu'aux genoux d'Aphrodite. La Déesse s'était écroulée sur le sol en hurlant lorsqu'Arès avait disparu dans l'urne. Elle regarda la Sphère et leva son visage baigné de larmes vers Athéna. Elle se leva, digne et fière, ramassa le Cristal qu'elle remit à Belta. Celle-ci confirma que la Flamme était à nouveau à l'intérieur. Lysia ramassa le sceptre de Gaïa que Kamryl avait toujours porté avec elle et qu'Athéna avait laissé tomber et le lui rendit. Makira en serait la gardienne désormais…

Les jeunes Amazones maintenaient toujours leur "Cristal Wall". Les secouristes avaient pansés, recousus, fait des piqures, remis en place des épaules, des poignets ou des chevilles. Enfin, ils n'avaient pas chômé. Le Capitaine Patterson s'approcha de Mikael d'un pas lourd et l'air contrarié.

- Mes supérieurs aimeraient que l'un de vous se rende au QG pour faire un rapport !

- N'y comptez pas ! lui rétorqua le Poissons en ôtant son casque. Maintenant, on va tous rentrer chez nous et oublier tout ça.

- Mais vous ne pouvez pas…

- Capitaine ! Nous le pouvons et nous le ferons ! Dans moins d'une heure, nous serons partis et vous aurez tout oublié !

Il tourna les talons, plantant là le militaire qui ne savait plus quoi faire. Son sens du devoir lui disait d'en arrêter au moins un pour l'obliger à le suivre, son sens de l'honneur lui disait le contraire.

Les Atlantes rapatrièrent les blessés dans leur Sanctuaire respectif. Athéna se tenait auprès d'Aphrodite et essayait de la consoler.

- Nous n'avons pas eu le choix… et tu le sais !

- Oui… renifla-t-elle, mais ça ne me console pas pour autant. Imagine que se soit Seiya…

Machinalement, Athéna chercha son Chevalier des yeux et son cœur, ou plutôt celui de Saori, se serra douloureusement à l'idée qu'il puisse lui être enlevé. Oui, elle comprenait Aphrodite.

- Mille ans c'est rien pour nous !

- Athéna arrête ! fit la Déesse de l'Amour d'un ton excédé. Ca ne sert à rien ce genre de phrase toutes faites ! Je suis malheureuse comme les pierres, j'ai mal, je suis triste, je souffre, je… je suis en colère contre lui et contre moi parce que je savais qu'il tenterait quelque chose et je n'ai rien fait pour l'arrêter. J'avais espéré qu'il… qu'il changerait après cette bataille. Mais non ! A la première occasion, il a essayé de te tuer !

- Je ne sais pas quoi te dire. Mais tu peux compter sur moi. Si tu as besoin de quoi que se soit, tu n'auras qu'à demander.

- Je sais… merci p'tite sœur !

Zeus s'était fait rapidement expliquer la situation avec l'armée, la police et les secouristes. Bien sûr, il en avait été contrarié et décida de se charger lui-même de faire disparaître toute trace de leur intervention.

Liam s'approcha de Shura et d'Aïolia qui avait reprit connaissance. Shaka soutenait son Capricorne quand le secouriste les appela.

- Alors ça y est, c'est terminé ? demanda-t-il en enfonçant ses mains dans les poches de sa veste.

- Oui. C'est terminé, lui répondit Shura d'un ton grave.

- Vous avez vaincu ces… ces créatures ! Vous avez sauvez la Terre… et les Hommes !

- Mais à quel prix ! murmura Shaka. Nos pertes sont terribles !

- Malheureusement, dans une guerre il n'y a que des perdants. Eux sont détruits et nous avons perdu des amis très chers ! articula Aïolia en portant une main à sa tête.

A cet instant, son frère arriva et le prit ses bras pour le soutenir et se rassurer en le sentant bien vivant.

- J'vous ai pas beaucoup aidé, fit-il en baissant la tête.

- Dis pas d'conneries ! s'écria Aïoros. Ceux que t'as tué, on n'a pas eu à l'faire !

- Ton frère a raison ! renchérit Shaka. Ne te mets pas martel en tête pour ça !

- Et moi aussi j'ai été blessé ! intervint Shura à son tour. J'ai été mis hors jeu ! J'ai la jambe ouverte et la poitrine lacérée.

- C'est vous qui m'avez soigné ? demanda le Lion à Liam qui les écoutait, fasciné.

- En fait non, c'est mon collègue, Neal.

- J'aimerais le remercier !

- Vous devriez vos reposer, je vais lui dire que vous voulez le voir et il viendra dès qu'il aura moins de travail. Je vais rejoindre mon équipe pour les aider à soigner vos amis !

Le secouriste s'éloigna, laissant les quatre Chevaliers à ce moment de soulagement, ce sentiment étrange, l'euphorie la plus totale que donne la victoire après un rude combat et la douleur indicible de la perte de nombre d'entre eux.

* * *

Shion était anéanti. La perte de Kamryl, même s'il s'y était préparé, le bouleversait jusqu'au tréfonds de son être. Il était assis sur le bord du trottoir, les coudes sur les genoux, la tête dans ses mains. Il aurait voulu pleurer, mais il n'y parvenait pas. Pas encore. Il tourna la tête et, entre deux Amazones qui maintenaient toujours le "Cristal Wall" il croisa le regard d'une petite fille qui tenait la main de sa mère. Malgré le cordon de police, des curieux avaient réussi à s'approcher. Ses yeux avaient la candeur de l'enfance et la maturité de ceux qui savent à quoi ils ont échappé sans en appréhender toute la portée. Elle semblait avoir brusquement vieillie. Elle lâcha la main de sa mère et passa sous le cordon jaune pour s'approcher du Grand Pope. 

Il se tourna vers elle et attendit en créant une brèche dans le "Mur de Cristal". Sa mère l'appela mais la fillette l'ignora. Shion regarda la femme et la rassura d'un regard.

- Y sont tous morts ? lui demanda-t-elle avec sa petite voix aigue.

- Pour être sincère, je l'ignore. Mais ce qui est sûr, c'est qu'ils ne pourront plus venir chez nous !

- Jamais ?

- Jamais !

- Comment tu t'appelles ?

- Shion, et toi ?

- Shanya Elisabeth Baxter ! se présenta-t-elle fièrement.

- Je suis ravie de te connaître Shanya Elisabeth Baxter. Tu devrais retourner auprès de ta maman maintenant.

Soudain, la petite fille passa ses petits bras autour du cou de Shion par-dessus les deux cornes de bélier de son surplis et se serra contre lui. Il lui rendit son étreinte et fut balayé par une vague de bonheur, conscient que c'était pour elle et pour tous les autres enfants de la Terre qu'il s'était battu aujourd'hui. Puis la tristesse le submergea parce qu'il songea à tous ceux qui ne verraient pas le visage heureux de cette fillette. Kamryl ne le verrait pas… Il laissa ses larmes couler dans le petit cou chaud. Il se leva, la gamine dans les bras et se dirigea vers sa mère. Elle regarda cet homme en armure qui semblait si fort, avec son bébé dans les bras, qui pleurait, et elle comprit à son tour, qu'elle n'avait rien à craindre, que sa fille n'avait rien à craindre, que tant qu'il y aurait des gens comme lui, personne n'aurait rien à craindre.

Il donna Shanya à sa mère et lui sourit.

- Merci, murmura la jeune femme en prenant son enfant dans ses bras.

- Prenez soin d'elle, les enfants sont notre trésor le plus précieux.

Elle eut une expression de surprise puis son regard s'adoucit. Elle venait de comprendre la portée des paroles de Shion. Ce qu'elle ignorait par contre, c'est que dans quelques instants, elle ne s'en souviendrait plus.

Kayla et les Amazones étaient complètement abattues. Lysia était en larmes, l'Oracle n'était plus là. Elle chercha Shun du regard et le vit à genoux, les épaules secouées par ses sanglots. Elle le rejoignit et le prit dans ses bras.

- C'est très courageux ce que tu as fait, mais bien imprudent également, lui dit-elle d'une voix qu'elle voulait réconfortante.

- J'ai pas pu la ramener !

- Les choses devaient en être ainsi, c'est tout. Kamryl savait ce qu'elle risquait et c'est pleinement consciente de ça qu'elle a agi.

- Mais pourquoi j'ai pas pu la ramener ? Ma chaîne aurait dû y arriver !

- Mais ce n'est pas le cas. Et ça ne sert à rien de se lamenter sur ce qui n'est pas arrivé. Crois-tu que Kamryl aimerait te voir ainsi ? Elle sait que toi, plus que quiconque, tu comprends son sacrifice. Mais tu ne dois pas vivre avec ce regret. Nous nous sommes tous battus avec les moyens que nous avions, elle aussi. Nos pertes sont énormes mais nous avons sauvé l'Humanité. Et c'est ça que tu dois avoir à l'esprit. Nous avons accompli notre devoir.

Shun leva son regard brillant de larmes vers la Reine et se jeta dans ses bras. Il savait qu'elle avait raison, mais il ne pouvait se sortir de la tête son échec.

- Merci Majesté. Je sais que Kamryl ne voudrait pas qu'on la pleure, mais je voulais au moins ramener son corps pour les funérailles.

- Ne t'inquiète pas. L'enterrement de l'Oracle se fera, avec ou sans son corps.

- N'y a-t-il pas moyens de ramener ceux qui sont morts ? demanda Kanon à Radamanthe dont le regard vide témoignait de sa profonde tristesse.

- Non. Ils ne sont pas morts chez nous. Tu te rappelles ce que j'avais dit quand ton frère a été aspiré dans votre temple ?

- Oui. Les gens qu'ils ont vus là-bas n'étaient pas sur vos registres.

- C'est la même chose. C'est pour ça qu'on ne peut pas les ramener. Leurs corps sont là mais leurs âmes sont restées là-bas…

Hilda était effondrée dans les bras de Siegfried, entouré des Guerriers Divins qui lui restait. Elle était sous le choc. De plus, elle avait supporté toute la puissance d'Odin à travers son sceptre en plus de la sienne. Elle était épuisée. Tout comme Julian qui avait subi la force prodigieuse de Poséidon. Saori n'était pas dans un meilleur état. Le pouvoir d'Athéna était encore plus grand qu'elle ne l'avait ressenti jusqu'à présent dans les guerres qu'elle avait mené en tant que réincarnation de la Déesse. Seiya la serrait contre lui, terrifié à l'idée que ce ne soit pas encore fini. Jamais plus il ne la laisserait s'exposer au danger comme elle l'avait fait. Mais s'il pouvait contrarier ou s'opposer à Saori, le pourrait-il face à Athéna ?

Déméter et Hestia réconfortaient Héra. Bien qu'elle fût parfaitement consciente du danger que représentait son fils, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'en vouloir terriblement à Zeus et à Athéna de l'avoir à nouveau enfermé. Elle n'aimait pas Aphrodite mais elle compatissait à sa détresse. Arès était un monstre mais il était son fils, elle l'aimait un peu.

Milo avait eu le visage lacéré par les griffes d'une créature et Apollon était en train de le soigner. Malgré tous les pouvoirs du Dieu, il en garderait des cicatrices. Camus le regardait sans voir les trois marques qui barraient sa joue.

- Je suis défiguré hein ? Je le vois dans tes yeux.

- Et alors ! C'est pas ça qui m'empêchera de t'aimer ! Et puis ça te donne un air encore plus viril qui me fait complètement craquer !

Le Scorpion eut un sourire triste et le Verseau l'embrassa tendrement.

Belta était avec ses filles quand Mû, Shion et Kiki les rejoignirent. Zeus s'approcha d'eux.

- Il va falloir effacer toutes traces de notre passage, déclara le Roi de Dieux. Je pourrais le faire mais, je vais me charger de faire le ménage. Après vous interviendrez sur la mémoire des témoins.

- Ils sont des millions à travers le monde Seigneur, lui rappela Belta. Il va nous falloir les identifier avant d'intervenir.

- On ne peut pas manipuler l'esprit humain à si grande échelle, lui expliqua Kiki.

- Prenez le temps qu'il vous faut, mais cet évènement doit disparaître de toutes les mémoires. Vous connaissez les enjeux !

En un éclair, le carrefour de Broadway et Wall Street fut vide, comme s'il ne s'était jamais rien passé. Une immense clameur de stupéfaction s'éleva dans la foule de badauds. Seuls les six Atlantes étaient encore là. Shion déploya un "Cristal Wall" autour d'eux.

- Attendez ! cria Liam en s'approchant suivit de Neal. Qu'est-ce qui s'passe ? Qu'est-ce que vous allez faire ?

- Nous allons effacer toutes traces de souvenirs concernant ce… phénomène, avoua le Grand Pope.

- Comment ça ? Vous allez effacer nos mémoires ?

- Nous n'avons pas le choix, fit doucement Belta.

- On vous a aidé, on a était les premiers à le faire, s'écria Neal. Vous n'avez pas le droit de nous faire ça !

- Je suis désolé mon ami, mais c'est beaucoup mieux ainsi. Pour vous comme pour nous !

Les Atlantes fermèrent les yeux et se concentrèrent. Quelques secondes plus tard, débarrassés de leurs armures, ils constataient qu'ils avaient réussi. Ils avaient téléporté le convoi militaire dans sa base, les pompiers et les secouristes dans leur caserne et détruits les enregistrements vidéo des chaînes de télévision. Seuls les nombreux curieux se demandaient ce qu'ils faisaient là. Il fallait maintenant identifier tous ceux qui avaient vu les images à travers le monde et faire la même chose. Ca allait leur prendre beaucoup de temps…

* * *

Les funérailles de chaque Chevaliers décédés eurent lieux dans leurs Sanctuaires respectifs. A Asgard, les corps furent placés sur un Drakkar de cérémonie auquel il fut mis le feu puis les amarres larguées. C'était ainsi que les Viking honoraient leurs guerriers morts au combat. Chez les Spectres, les corps furent installés à Elysion sur des autels spécialement réalisé à cet effet par Hadès lui-même. Chez les Amazones, les buchers funéraires brûlèrent toute la nuit et les cendres éparpillées dans tout le Sanctuaire. Le travail de deuil serait long et douloureux. Dans le Sanctuaire Sous-Marin, Poséidon créa un petit temple entièrement en marbre et les corps furent recouverts de corail par Thétis. Ils reposeraient là, à coté du cimetière des baleines. 

Pendant quelques jours, une étrange atmosphère régna parmi les Spectres, les Guerriers Divins, les Amazones, les Chevaliers et les Marinas. Ils passaient beaucoup de temps ensembles, comme s'ils avaient besoin de constater plusieurs fois par jours que les autres étaient bien vivants.

Le Cristal de Vie avait été ramené sur l'Olympe et remplissait son rôle à la perfection, les quatre jumeaux avaient tenté à plusieurs reprises de retrouver Zuica, en vain. Mû, Kiki et Shion avaient commencé à réparer les armures endommagées et avaient profité de l'occasion pour débuter la formation des trois Amazones à leur art.

Tout doucement, la vie reprenait ses droits, chacun reprenait le cours de son destin.

La Noël fut joyeusement fêté. Avec toutes les naissances qu'il y avait eu au cours de l'année 1999, c'était attendrissant de voir les yeux remplis d'étoiles de tous les bébés. Le réveillon du jour de l'an se passa dans une ambiance festive et fut une réussite. Mais il y avait une ombre à ce tableau. Le poids de l'absence se faisait sentir dans toutes les consciences. Au moment des vœux, il y eut beaucoup de larmes de joie bien sûr et de tristesse. C'était encore trop récent. Aucun n'avait le recul nécessaire pour relativiser sa peine et sa douleur.

Quelques semaines plus tard, Mû annonça qu'il n'y avait plus aucune trace de leur intervention à New York. A la fin d'un entraînement, il donna une information à Shura par télépathie qui fit sourire le Capricorne comme il ne l'avait plus vu sourire depuis bien longtemps.

* * *

**Sanctuaire d'Athéna****, un jour d'avril 2000…**

- Mû, c'est dangereux ce que tu as fait ! reprocha Saga à son ami.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, j'ai pris mes précautions.

- Ces types sont des héros ! clama Kanon entrant dans la pièce portant un plateau avec des rafraîchissements, suivi de Kayla qui déposa un cake sur la table.

- Je suis d'accord, fit Mikael en servant les jus de fruits. Ils ont été les premiers à nous aider et ils méritent de savoir la vérité.

- Au fait pourquoi cette petite réunion ? s'enquit Camus qui venait d'arriver avec Milo. Bonjour tout le monde !

- Mû, t'es chez toi. C'est toi qui nous a invité ! renchérit Saga.

- C'est juste pour vous dire qu'Orlyna et moi on va se marier !

Le silence qui suivit cette déclaration fut plus éloquent que n'importe quel discours. Puis tous les Chevaliers et Amazones présents laissèrent exploser leur joie. Ce furent des cris, des embrassades et des félicitations qui fusèrent de partout.

- Les Amazones connaissent un maire qui est d'accord pour célébrer la cérémonie civile, expliqua Orlyna en réponses aux questions qui n'allait pas tarder à être posées.

- D'abord Hilda et Siegfried, ensuite Radamanthe et Thétis, Angelo et Naralys, et maintenant vous deux ! C'est génial ! s'exclama le Poissons. J'adore les mariages !

- En parlant de ses deux là, ils rentrent de voyage de noces demain ! leur rappela Camus.

- Kayla ! Kanon et toi c'est pour quand ! plaisanta Milo.

- Ben en fait… On s'est décidé pour le premier samedi de juin ! avoua le Gémeaux en entourant son Amazone.

Saga poussa un cri et sauta sur son frère pour l'embrasser puis souleva Kayla de terre.

- Et j'ai encore une chose à dire, s'époumona la jeune femme pour se faire entendre dans ce tohubohu.

- Quoi ! Qu'est-ce que tu pourrais dire de plus ma chérie !

- Que tu va encore être papa par exemple… de jumeaux !

Le Temple du Bélier trembla sur ses fondations à l'explosion de joie qui retentit entre ses murs.

La vie reprenait ses droits, comme toujours. Malgré les embuches, les épreuves, aussi douloureuses qu'elles soient, elle trouvait toujours un chemin. Shura fit irruption dans le salon avec Aïolia sur ses talons.

- Ils sont là ! Ils sont arrivés !

C'est un groupe vociférant et riant qui se rendit à l'entrée du Sanctuaire. Fabio déboucha le premier de l'étroit passage entre les falaises où commençait le Domaine Sacré suivit de deux autres hommes, de Kiki et de Dohko.

- Liam ! Neal ! s'écria Shura en s'élançant vers eux pour les accueillir.

Avant que les Atlantes n'aient entrepris de modifier les souvenirs de tous les témoins, Shura avait demandé à Mû d'épargner les deux secouristes. Il leur avait promis de revenir les voir. Quelques temps après, c'est ce qu'il avait fait et leur avait proposé de découvrir les origines de tout ça. Les deux hommes n'y croyaient pas vraiment, mais lorsqu'ils virent Fabio, Kiki et Dohko devant leur caserne, ils furent partagés entre le doute et l'excitation.

Les deux secouristes semblaient très troublés et vacillaient un peu sur leurs jambes.

- C'est quoi c'bordel ! s'écria Neal en se baissant et posant ses mains sur ses genoux, le cœur au bord des lèvres. Le jeune Atlante sourit et leur donna une tape amicale sur l'épaule.

- Ca surprend toujours la téléportation, au début !

- Vous vouliez savoir qui nous sommes, lui dit Shura. Mû a préservé votre mémoire à New York et Athéna a donné son accord pour vous faire venir ici.

- Mais pourquoi ? demanda Liam. On est où ?

- Vous êtes en Grèce, expliqua Aïolia. Le mieux c'est de découvrir les lieux où tout a commencé. Soyez les bienvenus dans le Sanctuaire de la Déesse Athéna.

- L'un des Sanctuaires, précisa Kayla. Le Sanctuaire de la Déesse Gaïa est passé sous la protection d'Athéna. Elle est la seule divinité de l'Olympe à posséder deux Sanctuaires.

- Et une double Garde Dorée…

- Et il va y avoir des mariages…

- Et des naissances…

- Et vous êtes invités bien sûr !

- Vous pourrez vous libérer début juin ?

Assaillit de tous les cotés, Liam et Neal ne savaient plus où donner de la tête. Kayla se glissa entre les deux hommes, les prenant chacun par un bras et les guida vers la première Maison.

C'est escorté comme des vips, que les deux hommes pénétrèrent dans le premier Temple, sidérés par ce qu'ils découvraient. Plus tard, ils déjeunèrent au treizième Temple avec Athéna, Shion, les Chevaliers d'Or et le Amazones. D'abord incrédules, ils devaient bien admettre que ce qu'ils avaient sous les yeux n'étaient pas une illusion.

- Comment est-ce que tout cela a commencé ? demanda Neal à la Déesse.

- Eh bien, peu de temps après ma naissance, commença-t-elle, mon père, Zeus, a décidé de partager le monde. Il gardait le Sanctuaire Céleste, confia les océans à son frère Poséidon, le Royaume des Morts à Hadès et il me confia la Terre et les Hommes. Depuis ce jour, j'ai eu les pires ennuis avec mes deux oncles et mon frère Arès, qui voulaient tous asservir l'Humanité, voir même la faire disparaître pour recréer un monde utopique. J'ai dit non. Les Hommes sont capables de prendre soins d'eux-mêmes, de même que de s'entretuer ou de faire des choses magnifiques, et je me suis donc opposé à eux. Et si je suis la Déesse de la Guerre, je suis également celle de la Sagesse. Je combats sans arme. Mais devant la puissance de mes ennemis, j'ai décidé de me faire aider dans ma tâche par des hommes hors du commun. Voilà de façon très schématique comment ma Chevalerie à vu le jour.

- Mais d'où vous viennent ces… ces pouvoirs que vous avez ? s'enquit Liam à son tour.

- En chacun de nous existe une étincelle de vie qui nous vient du temps où nous n'étions encore que de la poussière d'étoile, dérivant dans le vide de l'espace, expliqua Shion. C'est ce que nous appelons l'énergie cosmique, la cosmoénergie, ou pour faire plus court, le cosmos. C'est présent en chaque être vivant, mais seuls les humains peuvent développer cette énergie et apprendre à s'en servir. Quand c'est le cas, avec un entraînement spécifique et très dur, nous arrivons à faire ce que vous avez vu à New York.

- Mais vous, vous n'êtes pas comme les autres, fit Neal en regardant les six Atlantes.

Belta leur fit un rapide résumé de leur histoire. Les deux hommes écarquillaient les yeux à mesure qu'elle avançait dans son récit.

- L'Atlantide ? Rien qu'ça ! sourit le secouriste. Quand je pense à toutes les légendes qui courent à son sujet !

- Eh bien vous faites partis des rares Hommes à connaître la vérité maintenant, déclara Mû avec un clin d'œil.

- Depuis tout ce temps vous avez réussi à conserver le secret de votre existence ?

- Liam, je sais ce que vous pensez, reprit Athéna. Vous vous dites qu'avec notre puissance nous pourrions gouverner la Terre et vous n'avez pas tort. Nous sommes tout à fait capables de le faire. Mais c'est contre ça que je me suis toujours battu alors qu'Hadès, Poséidon et Arès voulaient vous soumettre à leur puissance. J'ai voulu laisser les Hommes libres de façonner leur destin sans aucune influence divine. Aujourd'hui, nous sommes en mesure d'y parvenir. Il n'y aura plus de Guerres entre les Dieux pour la domination de l'Humanité.

- Vous êtes vraiment pas ordinaire, le type même du héros qui fait son devoir et reste dans l'ombre.

- Non Neal ! fit Shura. Les vrais héros sont des hommes comme vous. Sans aucun pouvoir vous aidez votre prochain, vous sauvez des vies au péril de la votre. Nous savons tous ici quel lourd tribut les pompiers et les secouristes et aussi les policiers payent parce qu'ils croient en un monde meilleur et qu'ils mettent leur courage et leur abnégation au service des autres. Vous auriez pu mourir avec cette femme coincés sous ce panneau électrique mais vous n'avez pas hésité une seule seconde.

- Vous ignorez si cela servira à quelque chose, poursuivit-il, mais vous le faites parce que vous y croyez. C'est ça avoir la foi. La foi en son prochain, la foi en l'Homme, la foi en l'avenir. Tant qu'il y aura des héros comme vous, il y aura de l'espoir pour un avenir meilleur.

Le Capricorne venait de mettre des mots sur ce que tous pensaient sans arriver à l'exprimer clairement. Le repas se termina joyeusement. Liam et Neal eurent droit à une visite guidée du Sanctuaire avant d'être ramené chez eux, à New York. Ils firent le serment de ne jamais parler à personne de ce qu'ils savaient et Athéna sut qu'elle pouvait compter sur eux. Ils étaient des hommes d'honneur, loyaux et sincères. Elle décida de garder un œil sur eux par l'intermédiaire de quelques Amazones qui travaillaient pour Amazia Investissement dans leur bureau new yorkais.

* * *

**Temple des Poissons, le même soir…**

Saga sirotait son cognac assis sur le canapé, Mikael allongé, la tête sur sa cuisse. Il sentait son amant à des milliers d'années lumières de lui. Il percevait aussi sa tristesse à travers son cosmos au repos.

- Tu veux parler ? lui demanda-t-il sans vraiment y croire.

- Tu vois, je suis heureux comme jamais je ne l'ai été pour mon frère et Kayla. Mais, ça me rend triste aussi.

- Pourquoi ?

- Parce que toi et moi on pourra jamais être unis de cette façon.

Mikael se redressa vivement et regarda l'homme assis à ses cotés. Avait-il bien entendu ? Saga était triste parce qu'ils ne pouvaient pas se marier ?

- Tu voudrais qu'on se marie ? articula-t-il doucement.

- Ben quoi ? Je t'aime, je veux passer ma vie avec toi, vieillir à tes cotés et j'aimerais que notre couple, notre… famille soit officiellement reconnue. C'est mal ?

Mikael passa ses doigts sous le menton du Gémeaux et l'obligea à le regarder. Leurs yeux étaient brillants d'émotion. Le Poissons s'approcha et posa ses lèvres sur celles de son amant.

- Du jour où tu m'as embrassé sur le sol de mon temple, commença-t-il, j'ai considéré que nous étions… mariés. Depuis cet instant, toute ma vie s'est construite autour de cette idée, de cette notion. Je n'imagine pas un seul instant l'avenir sans toi. Viens avec moi.

Les deux hommes entrèrent dans leur chambre et Mikael ouvrit le tiroir de la commode. Il en sortit une petite boite bleue marine. Il se tourna vers Saga.

- Ouvre-la.

- Mikael ! hoqueta-t-il en découvrant ce qu'elle contenait.

- Je les ai acheté peu de temps après le fameux soir de mon anniversaire et je les ai faites bénir par un prêtre. Bien que nos convictions religieuses soient un peu différentes de celles des autres hommes, je sais qu'en Grèce, c'est la tradition.

- Mikael, ce sont des alliances !

- Oui. Elles sont gravées à l'intérieur. Tu veux la porter ?

Pour toute réponse, Saga prit la plus petite des alliances, attrapa la main de Mikael et fit glisser l'anneau autour de son doigt.

- Mikael, par cet anneau, je t'épouse. Je promets de t'aimer, de t'honorer et de te protéger, dans la richesse comme dans la pauvreté, dans la santé comme dans la maladie, jusqu'à ce que la mort nous sépare.

Il plongea son regard dans celui de l'amour de sa vie. Mikael ne cherchait pas à retenir ses larmes. A son tour, il prit l'alliance.

- Saga, par cet anneau, je t'épouse. Je promets de t'aimer, de t'honorer et de te protéger, dans la richesse comme dans la pauvreté, dans la santé comme dans la maladie, jusqu'à ce que la mort nous sépare.

Le baiser qu'ils échangèrent fut un concentré d'Amour pur. Une osmose unique, une fusion absolue entre leurs cœurs, leurs âmes, leurs esprits et leurs corps. Une Union Parfaite. Jamais ils ne s'étaient senti plus forts, plus invincibles qu'à cet instant. Ce sentiment, au-delà des mots, explosa dans leur cosmos. Rien ni personne ne pourrait plus jamais les séparer.

Toute la nuit, ils s'aimèrent comme si c'était la première fois, comme si c'était la dernière fois, se murmurant leur amour à l'oreille, se le prouvant par des baisers et des caresses, se l'offrant sans retenue par le plaisir qu'ils se donnaient, jusqu'à s'écrouler, épuisés, comblés, heureux, amoureux, ivres de joie et de bonheur…

_- N'ayez crainte Chevaliers, je veillerai sur votre amour__, je le préserverai__ et je suis témoin de l'échange de vos vœux…_ songea la plus belle des Déesse en effaçant d'un geste de la main, l'image qui flottait à la surface du miroir au dessus duquel elle était penchée…

Sur l'Olympe, la fontaine aux dauphins déversait son eau pure et limpide sur le Cristal de Vie. Les Dieux étaient dans leurs Sanctuaires, veillant sur une Humanité désormais en sécurité.

Si l'on faisait abstraction des conflits qui opposaient les hommes entre eux sans aucune intervention divine, alors oui, on pouvait dire que… le monde était en paix…

Alors oui, la vie continuait…

Fin.

* * *

La boucle est bouclée, je termine sur le couple avec lequel j'ai commencé cette histoire et que j'aime énormément. Il se peut qu'il réapparaisse dans de prochaines histoires… 

J'y suis enfin arrivée ! J'avais peur de ne pas réussir à la terminer, cette fic ! Je ne parvenais pas à mettre dans l'ordre ce que je devais écrire, mais j'ai vaincu !

J'espère que vous avez pris plaisir à la lire, autant que j'en ai pris à l'écrire. Je sais qu'il y a des maladresses, probablement des fautes qui traînent par ci, par là, que parfois je fais preuve de naïveté ou que je choisi la facilité. S'il vous plait, ne m'en tenez pas trop rigueur, après tout, je ne suis qu'un écrivain amateur.

Comme vous avez dû le remarquer, je ne suis pas très douée pour les scènes de combats, là aussi je vous demande votre indulgence, je préfère une autre forme de… combats -

Merci. Mille et mille fois merci du fond du cœur à toutes celles et ceux qui m'ont lu et qui m'ont laissé leur avis. C'est vraiment très motivant, c'est certainement ce qui m'a aidé à aller jusqu'au bout.

Je vous donne rendez-vous pour de nouvelles fics, euh… quand je les aurai écrites !

Kiss

Caro


End file.
